Chicken Pox!
by Shanna1
Summary: Jack catches the chicken pox causing his and Sam's relationship to change forever. Continued in part two.
1. Chapter 1

"Major Carter." Sam said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Ma'am, General Hammond would like to see you in his office as soon as possible." A nameless airman responded.  
  
"I'm on my way." Sam switched off any of the equipment in her lab which could be dangerous if left unattended and made her way to the General's office. "You wanted to see me sir." Sam said as she tapped on the door. Sam noticed Janet already sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"Come in Sam and shut the door behind you."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam did as she was told.  
  
"Dr Fraiser needs your help."  
  
"Sam, have you had the chicken pox?"  
  
"Yes, when I was about six or seven. Why?"  
  
"Major I have a mission for you." General Hammond stated.  
  
"Sir, I thought SG-1 were on downtime until Daniel's leg healed?"  
  
"You are. Doctor." The General prompted.  
  
"About a week ago Colonel O'Neill took Cassie and a few of her friends to the ice-rink to teach them the finer points of ice-hockey. I got a phone call last night from Zara's mother, Zara and her little brother Michael have the chicken pox. I ran a blood test on Cassie and she's fine. I also ran a test on Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"And the Colonel has the chicken pox?" Sam surmised.  
  
"Yes, he's breaking out as we speak. We've got him confined to his quarters."  
  
"Isn't chicken pox quite serious when you're an adult?"  
  
"Yes it can be, that's why he needs someone to watch over him and make sure he doesn't develop any more serious symptoms. But this is where we have a problem."  
  
"We can't keep the Colonel on the base as when don't know when one of our allies my drop by and we can't risk them being infected with something which may potentially kill them." Hammond continued.  
  
"If he was in one of the isolation room or confined to his quarters..." Sam started.  
  
"We can't take that risk."  
  
"Sam, you know the Colonel isn't a good patient at the best of times." Janet reminded her.  
  
"I think I know where this is going." Sam muttered.  
  
"Major, I'd like you to take Colonel O'Neill home and stay with him until Doctor Fraiser gives him the all clear."  
  
"General wouldn't the Colonel be happier with Teal'c?" Sam asked.  
  
"Teal'c symbiote protects him from most things but I don't know if it would protect him from the chicken pox or how severely he would react if he caught it. We can't take that chance."  
  
"Isn't there someone else sir? I was supposed to be conducting a complete overhaul of the gates systems next week."  
  
"Unfortunately not, we can't spare the personnel. Besides which I think Jack would prefer someone he knew."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll have to run home and get a few things first."  
  
"I'll find an airman to drive the Colonel home in his SUV." Hammond replied.  
  
"I think the Colonel would prefer it if anyone had to drive his car it was me. Janet is the Colonel up to stopping by my house first." Sam asked.  
  
"At the moment he's only cranky that he has the chicken pox and a slight fever, he should be fine. I'll give you a list of instructions and some medication to keep his fever down."  
  
"By the way does the Colonel know about this.?"  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

"Enter." Jack called.  
  
"Hello sir." Sam said as she entered the room.  
  
"Hey Carter. You've had the chicken pox right? Otherwise you'd better leave."  
  
"I've had them sir. How are you feeling?" Sam inquired.  
  
"Just peachy. I have read spots coming up all over my body and it's as itchy as hell. How are you?"  
  
"Fine thank you sir." Sam replied at his sarcastic question.  
  
"So what can I do for you or are you just here to mock me?"  
  
"Actually I'm here to spring you sir." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"I'm under doctors orders not to leave."  
  
"Colonel you've been deemed a risk to base security." Sam informed him.  
  
"A security risk? How is me having chicken pox a security risk?"  
  
"General Hammond believes if you infect one of our allies with the chicken pox and they have an adverse reaction and die it may cause a diplomatic incident. So I'm here to take you home."  
  
"Got to love that diplomacy stuff. Let's go." Jack started to leave but Sam put a hand on his arm to stop him.  
  
"There's a condition."  
  
"What?" Jack demanded.  
  
"How would you like a house guest for a few weeks?"  
  
"Why i just have the chicken pox?"  
  
"Sir, chicken pox can be dangerous when you're not a child and sir you have to admit you're not ten anymore. Janet wants someone to stay with you just in case, she's worried about how it would affect Teal'c and his symbiote. So you're either stuck with me or some nameless airman or she'll check you into an isolation room at the Academy hospital for observation."  
  
"I'll take you." He said after a moment. "Let's go." He subconscious started scratching.  
  
"Stop scratching Colonel or I'll tape oven mitts to your hands." Sam warned.  
  
"I don't have oven mitts." He countered.  
  
"You do now, courtesy of Ferretti and SG-2." Sam handed him a bag. "I've got your medication, calamine lotion, oven mitts anything else we need?"  
  
"To leave?" Jack suggested.  
  
"A zat gun?" Sam muttered. "Should have got a zat." Hammond had offered her extra hazard pay at Janet's prompting after reminding him what an exceptionally bad patient Jack was. But Sam had told him to donate it to the SGC memorial fund for lost personnel.  
  
"Carter are we leaving yet?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes sir. Let's go, but avoid getting too close to the airmen we don't want them getting sick too."  
  
"Good advice there Major." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Just part of my job sir." Sam said. 'This is going to be fun.' She thought to herself as they made their way to the elevator.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

"Make yourself at home." Jack said as he opened the door to his house. He had protested loudly at Sam driving his car but had finally given in when the guards had come to ask if there was a problem.  
  
"Sir, stop a second." Sam placed a hand on Jack's head. "You've got a fever. I'll run you an oat bath it should help stop the itching and bring down your temperature. If not Janet gave me something that will."  
  
"If you're going to act like my mother you should call me Jack."  
  
"If I start acting like your Mom you can take me out and have Teal'c shoot me." Sam sighed before mumbling a reminder to herself. "I'm doing this for the greater good."  
  
"What greater good would that be?" Jack asked hearing her.  
  
"We'll lets see, I'm saving the world from people attacking us because you made them sick. I'm saving the infirmary staff from having a nervous breakdown from having a cranky Colonel with the chicken pox as a patient." She paused before continuing. "I'm saving the base from the wrath of said Colonel and I'm donating my hazard pay to the memorial fund."  
  
"You're getting hazard pay for this?"  
  
"Janet and General Hammond think this is a hazardous situation which could affect my mental health, so yes I'm getting hazard pay, now sit down while I run your bath and don't scratch."  
  
"Yes Mom." Sam scowled at him before heading off to the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
"You have two options you can either go to bed or curl up on the couch and watch TV."  
  
"Watch TV." Jack mumbled.  
  
"Fine, put this under your tongue and don't complain." Sam instructed as she handed him the thermometer. "If you spike a fever over 106 I have to put you in an ice bath and call and ambulance."  
  
"More artic training baths." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Thermometer now, then sit and watch TV."  
  
"You're becoming awfully bossy Major." Jack pointed out.  
  
"I can leave sir, I'm sure Lt Simmons or Airman Peters can come and stay with you and I can get back to the base and run the gate diagnostic and the other experiments I had planned."  
  
"Who?" He didn't focus her leaving just the fact he didn't know who Airman Peters, not that he was an actual airman the base as far as Sam knew but in fact one of the corpsmen at one of the bases she'd lived on as a child, but Jack didn't need to know that.  
  
"Exactly. So either you can do as I tell you or I'll try and find someone else or there's the hospital. It's your choice."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good." Sam took the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. "Leave it there until it beeps. I'm going to make a phone call."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr Jackson." Daniel said as he answered the phone in his lab.  
  
"Daniel, it's Sam."  
  
"Hey Sam, I heard you got stuck babysitting Jack while he's sick."  
  
"Unfortunately. Help?" She pleaded.  
  
"Is it that bad already?"  
  
"He compared me to his mother and acted like a five year old when I tried to put a thermometer in his mouth to take his temperature."  
  
"Sounds about right for Jack. So what's he doing right now?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sitting on the couch with the thermometer under his tongue watching TV." Sam glanced down over the gap to see where he was. "And if he doesn't stop scratching I'm going through with my threat to tape oven mitts to his hands." She said louder so Jack would hear her. "Colonel what's your temperature?" She asked as the thermometer bleeped.  
  
"Even hundred." Jack replied.  
  
"I'll bring you some Tylenol in a minute."  
  
"Whatever." He flicked channels.  
  
"Don't scratch." Sam warned as she walked into the kitchen so she could continue her conversation with Daniel.  
  
"So did you just call me to complain?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No but this is all your fault you know."  
  
"How do you figure that?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well if you hadn't fallen down those stairs and broken your leg we would have been on a mission last week and the Colonel wouldn't have caught the chicken pox But that wasn't why i called."  
  
"Why did you call?"  
  
"The Colonel has no food in his house. I need you to either find a store that delivers on the Internet or take Teal'c shopping and just drop it off on the doorstep. I also need my laptop, it's in my lab, but it gets sealed every time I leave the base so you'll have to get the General's permission to access it."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Juice, chicken soup, vegetables I don't know, food. Ask Janet she'll help. I've got to go bye." Sam hung up.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

"Colonel Baby Sitting Services." Sam said as she answered the phone three days later.  
  
"Sorry, I might have the wrong number I was looking for Jack O'Neill." A female voice replied.  
  
"Sorry long day. This is Colonel O'Neill's house. He's asleep at the moment."  
  
"Could you possibly wake him I need to talk to him?" The voice asked.  
  
"The Colonel is sick at the moment and it's probably best not to wake him as he's been restless and the doctor wants him to get as much sleep as possible. If I could take your name I'll get him to call you back as soon as he wakes up."  
  
"It's Sara O'Neill, Jack's ex-wife. Who are you and what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Sorry Mrs O'Neill, I'm Major Carter, we meet a few years ago. I'm on the Colonel's team."  
  
"I see, and what's wrong with him Major?" Sara inquired again.  
  
"The Colonel caught the chicken pox when he took the daughter of the base doctor and a few of her friends out for the day. Since he's contagious he can't stay on the base so they sent him home. But since he's an adult an chicken pox is more dangerous he needed someone to stay with him and I was the only one available."  
  
"So let me guess he's acting like a child and his sarcasm has gone into overdrive."  
  
"And he won't stop scratching." Sam added. "So he had oven mitts taped to his hands."  
  
"How long have you been staying with him?" Sara inquired.  
  
"Three days. Dr Fraiser says he has to stay home for at least two weeks."  
  
"I've had the chicken pox, so how about I come over tomorrow for a few hours and stay with him so you can get out and have some space, plus it would give me a chance to talk to him."  
  
"That would be great Mrs O'Neill, if you have the time and you don't mind."  
  
"Please call me Sara."  
  
"Then I'm Sam."  
  
"Would ten am be convenient?" Sara asked.  
  
"It'll be fine, he'll be plenty cranky by then. Would you still like me to get him to call you when he wakes up?"  
  
"No don't mention it, we'll spring it on him tomorrow."  
  
"The Colonel isn't a big fan of surprises." Sam reminded her.  
  
"Let me worry about that Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay goodbye Sara."  
  
"Goodbye Sam."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N I know it's short but I needed to end the chapter there. The next one will be longer and there will be shippyness in up coming chapters but it takes a while to get there another chapter will follow. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Carter." Jack yelled.  
  
"I'm coming sir." Sam grabbed her coat and bag in one hand and a glass of fruit juice and a thermometer in the other.  
  
"You going somewhere?" Jack asked as he saw her coat.  
  
"Yes. Now open up." She put the thermometer under his tongue.  
  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to be left alone." He managed trying not to drop the thermometer.  
  
"You aren't. You had a phone call yesterday, when I told the person that you had the chicken pox they offered to come and stay with you for a few hours so I could go home and water my plants."  
  
"Who?" He mumbled, the thermometer still in his mouth.  
  
"A surprise. Looks like the Tylenol is working for now. If you act like an adult while I'm gone I'll get a pizza for lunch."  
  
"Carter, who's coming and do I need to get dressed?" Jack asked.  
  
"Stay in your pyjamas. They won't mind." Sam got up as the doorbell rang. "Right on time, I'll see you later sir and don't scratch." Sam grabbed her bag and coat and went to answer the door. "Come in."  
  
"You must be Sam, I'm Sara O'Neill."  
  
"It's nice to meet you properly. The Colonel is on the couch."  
  
"Hey Jack." Sara called.  
  
"Sara what are you doing here?"  
  
"Seeing how lucrative the Colonel sitting business is." Sam smiled.  
  
"Sir, stay on that couch, don't complain and don't scratch while I show Sara where everything is."  
  
"You're still acting like my mother Major."  
  
"And you're still acting like a five-year old Colonel." Sam called back. "Just ignore him for five minutes. There's a set of instructions and signs to look for from Dr Fraiser pinned to the refrigerator. He's got another two hours before he can have any more medication. You need to take his temperature before you give him anything. If his fever is less than 102 just give him two Tylenol if it's higher but less than 106 give him the medication in the white bottle. If it's over 106 he needs to go into an ice bath and ring an ambulance get him taken the Academy hospital and have them contact Dr Janet Fraiser. He's not allowed alcohol however much he protests. He scratches a lot, there are two oven mitts and a roll of medical tape on the counter, you just have to watch the spots on his wrists. There's also calamine lotion but I leave that to him. He has a tendency to scratch with anything he can find. So I've cleared the lounge and his bedroom of most things he can scratch with. I've confiscated the TV remote, but I left him his games console because it keeps him entertained, but you know the Colonel has a short attention span even when it comes to his PlayStation."  
  
"I know. I see why you refer to it as babysitting."  
  
"Carter." Jack yelled.  
  
"Yes sir?" Sam stood in the doorway to the lounge.  
  
"Can you get some beer while you're out?"  
  
"Sir, Janet says no alcohol, if you even pester Sara about it I'll take your PlayStation apart and take out all the important chips." Jack scowled at her. "Don't look at me like that because you know very well that I can do it. I can also have Daniel spill coffee on the important parts of your Gameboy after I have Siler practice using a small screwdriver on it instead of his big wrench."  
  
"Fine." He huffed.  
  
"Good. Sara I should be back by 1400 at the latest."  
  
"Okay. Bye Sam." Sara walked into the lounge and sat in the chair next to Jack. "I like her."  
  
"She grows on you."  
  
"And she seems to have you under control."  
  
"She keeps threatening to take my things apart. She's too smart for her own good. I prefer it when she follows my orders."  
  
"From what I can tell she's under doctors orders." Sara pointed out.  
  
"And General's. They're giving her hazard pay too."  
  
"She deserves it, you are one of the worst patients when you're ill."  
  
"You should meet Dr Fraiser if you think Carter's bad. Napoleonic warmonger, likes to stick me with big needles."  
  
"Ah poor baby." Sara said sarcastically. "Don't scratch." She swatted his hand.  
  
"I'm taking it that your not here just to tease me about having chicken pox."  
  
"No, I called yesterday to see when you'd be home because there was something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What's going on Sara?"  
  
"I'm getting married in two weeks. I wanted you to hear it from me."  
  
"Congratulations. Anyone I know?"  
  
"No. His name is Greg. You'd like him, he likes hockey and fishing. He's a good man Jack."  
  
"What's he do?"  
  
"He's a history professor. We met in the grocery store."  
  
"That's original." Jack cracked before turning more solemn. "Does he know about.?"  
  
"He knows about Charlie."  
  
"Good. I'm happy for you."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : The next chapter is a bit more depressing but it will cheer up I promise. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm back." Sam said as she came through the door carrying a pizza and a bag.  
  
"Shush. He fell asleep about twenty minutes ago." Sara said walking out of the kitchen. "I made coffee do you want some?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Should we wake Jack up?"  
  
"Did he scratch?" Sam asked.  
  
"I taped the oven mitts on about an hour ago."  
  
"His fever?" Sam asked as she got plates at of the cupboard.  
  
"101, I gave him the Tylenol around noon."  
  
"Let him sleep, he can either eat the cold pizza or I'll order him one later, he has the number on speed dial."  
  
"Jack managed to programme his speed dial?" Sara questioned.  
  
"No I did it for him. His mom, Daniel, Janet, me, the base, General Hammond, the pizza place, the Chinese and Major Ferretti."  
  
"Janet?" Sara questioned.  
  
"Dr Fraiser. She adopted a little girl, Cassie, a few years ago. Janet doesn't have any family in the area so the team are honorary aunts and uncles. General Hammond and my Dad are honorary grandfathers. Cassie and her friends were the ones the Colonel took out. Zara was the one who gave him the chicken pox."  
  
"So what exactly do you do for the Air Force? Jack said you had a doctorate."  
  
"Yes. In theoretical astrophysics. I do a lot of computer programming and analysis of deep space radar telemetry."  
  
"Jack was special ops. I really don't see him as the desk job type."  
  
"He isn't, but his involvement beyond the fact that he is my CO is classified."  
  
"Nothing against you or what you do but Jack has never been a big fan of scientists."  
  
"He mentioned that the day we met. He still has a problem with most of my staff, but as long as I keep my scientific explanations to a minimum and fix all of the electrical equipment he has a tendency to break he's fine with the fact he's a scientist."  
  
"He said you grew on him."  
  
"I would have had too after the first impression I made."  
  
"Why what happened?" Sara asked.  
  
"When General Hammond told the Colonel that he was getting a new team member he wasn't happy, when he found out I was a woman and a scientist things got slightly hostile. I went into raging feminist mode, I think I even challenged him to an arm wrestle." Sara smiled. "But General Hammond put a stop to it before I got any closer to insubordination by telling the Colonel I was way smarter than him and me being on the team wasn't optional."  
  
"I bet Jack loved that."  
  
"Oh yeah. I learnt to appreciate him sarcasm very quickly, but my father has a similar sense of humour so it wasn't hard."  
  
"It's his main defence mechanism."  
  
"We all saw through him a long time ago, just like the fact that we all know he's a lot smarter than he'd ever give himself credit for."  
  
"If you know both those things about Jack you're doing fine. So what made you join the Air Force?" Sara inquired.  
  
"Lots of reasons. My Dad is a General so I was used to the lifestyle. They paid for my degree and my doctorate. They put me through flight school and at the time I wanted to join NASA."  
  
"You don't anymore?"  
  
"No, even thought my Dad was trying to use his influence, I like what I do and I like the people I work with."  
  
"Was your Dad disappointed that you didn't join NASA?"  
  
"He was a little at first then we found him a job, he's out of the country most of the time but he's proud of me and everything I've accomplished."  
  
"I never understood why Jack had to be in the Air Force and in Special Ops but I learnt to accept it. Charlie was so proud of him, but he hated it when Jack went away."  
  
"I hated it when my Dad went away too but my Mom always told me that he was thinking of me, and he hated missing my school plays but he was out making sure the world was a safe place for me to grow up in."  
  
"I guess that makes sense. Does Jack ever talk about Charlie?"  
  
"The Colonel doesn't talk about things like that. Well not to me at least if he'd talk to anyone it would be Daniel. We're good friends but he wouldn't feel comfortable talking about something that personal. The Colonel is my CO, basically my boss and I would ask because it would be intruding." Sam said trying to justify it.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I still don't think he's forgiven himself yet."  
  
"How are you dealing with it, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"It got easier to get up everyday, to remember to breathe, I still love him and miss him and it still hurts everyday but I've learnt to cope."  
  
"I don't know if I would have coped. It was hard enough when my Mom died."  
  
"You have too. It was Jack I was worried about; at the time I could have sworn he was suicidal. When those two men from the Air Force came to recall him, I knew I couldn't sit back and wait for someone to tell me he was dead too or him to come back and letting eat away at him. I couldn't put myself through that so I left."  
  
"It must have been a hard decision."  
  
"We would have destroyed each other. It was the right decision. He's back to being the Jack O'Neill I married. I think you have a lot to do with that, and Daniel, Janet, Cassie and I seem to remember a rather tall man."  
  
"Murray." Sam supplied.  
  
"And Murray. I should probably thank you."  
  
"We didn't do anything, if he was that low it would have taken the Colonel wanting to get out of it, him realising that he had something to live for nothing we could have said would have changed that."  
  
"Do you always call him Colonel or sir?"  
  
"Yes, he keeps tell me I don't have to when we're on downtime and away from the base. But it's a sign of respect."  
  
"But you're friends too." Sara pointed out.  
  
"I tried that one, didn't work though. Carter, can you get these things off me I need to take a leak." Jack said entering the dining room.  
  
"Come here sir." Jack stepped towards her and Sam started to unwind the tape."  
  
"As polite as ever Jack." Sara teased.  
  
"That's nothing." Sam said before Jack had a chance to comment. "He just has to yell 'Hey Carter' down the corridor and all my lab tech make a quick exit."  
  
"Still scaring Airman Jack?"  
  
"Most of them aren't Airmen." Sam commented.  
  
"Carter, hurry up." Jack said wiggling.  
  
"Be patient sir, I'm going as fast as I can."  
  
"I've got to go." Sara said standing. "I've got an appointment with the florist."  
  
"Florist?" Sam mouthed to Jack.  
  
"Jack, you should bring Sam."  
  
"It might not be appropriate." Jack commented.  
  
"Bring Sam where?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm getting married in two weeks time."  
  
"Congratulations Sara and thank you for the invitation but as soon as the Colonel is well enough to leave alone I have to get back to the base, I have a lot of work to catch up on."  
  
"For cryin' out loud Carter hurry up." Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Done." Sam said pulling off the last piece of tape.  
  
"Ow. Sara send me the details but I really have to."  
  
"Go Jack. I'll see you in a couple weeks."  
  
"Carter, can you.."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack ran for the bathroom. Sam smiled.  
  
"If you can make it please come." Sara said. "I'd better go."]  
  
"It was nice to meet you Sara." Sam said as she showed Sara to the door.  
  
"It was nice to met you too. Watch out for him for me will you?"  
  
"I'd do it even if I wasn't paid too."  
  
"Bye Sam."  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you." Jack said as he came back, Sam was clearing up.  
  
"What for sir?"  
  
"Talking to Sara." Jack replied.  
  
"I like her. Do you want some pizza? It's cold or I could order you another one?" Sam asked.  
  
"Cold pizza is fine. I meant for letting her talk about what happened."  
  
"Just how long have you been awake?"  
  
"I woke up as you said let him sleep."  
  
"Ah. Do you mind that she told me what happened?"  
  
"No I just.. I don't talk about things like that."  
  
"I know sir. Daniel and I are both here if you ever do decide you want to talk about anything." Sam reminded him.  
  
"I know." He echoed.  
  
"I didn't know you were suicidal. What pulled you out of it?" Sam asked without looking at him.  
  
"Daniel and Skarra. That's why they sent me on the first mission because they knew I'd stay behind and blow up the bomb if something went wrong. Daniel realised what was going on and yelled at me, at that point I hit rock bottom, the only way is up right?" He joked. "Skarra is a good kid, he reminded me a lot of Charlie, he and Shauri and Kasuf and the Abydonians are all good people, they didn't deserve to die just because the USAF decided they did, I have the chance to save them, did save them from RA and the US government."  
  
"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. Take the pizza and sit on the couch. I bought you a present while I was out."  
  
"You got me something?" Jack asked as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't scratch. Take your pizza and I'll find your gift." Jack grabbed the pizza and went and sat on the couch. Sam grabbed one of her bags and her laptop. "Here." She handed him the bag.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"You'll have to open it to find out." Sam put her laptop on the coffee table and pull a cushion off the chair and sat on the floor. Jack opened the bag and pulled out a gift wrapped present.  
  
"They're gift wrapping at the Mall at this time of year?" He questioned.  
  
"Actually Janet did it. I stopped by the base while I was out. I burned all the files and reports that were mounting up to CD so I can get some work done. I also ran a basic diagnostic on the gate."  
  
"They need us to go and save the world again?"  
  
"No. It's actually been pretty quiet. The one injury is a broken finger when one of the SF's slammed a door on him hand. Nobody's even encountered a Jaffa, let alone a system lord. Daniel's almost finished translating and cataloguing the backlog of artefacts."  
  
"That can't be good." Jack stated.  
  
"Daniel getting lots of work done?"  
  
"No the no Goa'uld activity. Something is going on and I don't like it."  
  
"Maybe the Goa'uld are having a slow week or we got lucky and didn't hit any Goa'uld planets or maybe SG-1 not being in the field and pissing people off is having an effect." Sam suggested.  
  
"Something is going on and I don't like it." Jack repeated.  
  
"You're probably right sir, but for the next ten days that's not our problem."  
  
"If the Goa'uld decide to attack it's everybody's problem."  
  
"Thank of as somebody else's turn. Saving the world is getting old." Jack scowled at her. "Colonel, if it even remotely looked like the Goa'uld were going to attack they'd recall us. I'd come up with some totally off the wall plan and you'll help me think of some crazy way to implement it. But for now as far as I know the world is safe, so don't worry about it and open your gift." Sam inserted the CD-ROM in the drive.  
  
"In a minute. Is it safe to do that? Put SGC reports onto CD-ROM what if it's stolen?"  
  
"It's encrypted."  
  
"People break encryptions all the time."  
  
"Not unless they know both Goa'uld and Ancient lexicon. It's an encryption program Daniel and I wrote. It's only installed on the base computers and base laptops, which have the decryption software. It is updated every three month, it also has an inbuilt corruption file. If someone tries to open it with out the decryption program it rewrites the information into a text file, that changes too. We've had Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the 1997 World Series Transcript, the Declaration of Independence, the Bible, a Simpson's episode transcript, the Air Force Regulation Manual. The President has had the CIA's top encryption people working on it for two years and they haven't cracked it."  
  
"We didn't give the CIA classified information did we?"  
  
"No, just the President's mother's recipe for pot roast. The system is secure."  
  
"Good." Jack tore of the paper from the gift. "You got me a Simpson's box set."  
  
"It's new it only came out yesterday. I figured it would keep you busy so I could get some work done." Sam shot him a gentle smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome sir. General Hammond also asked me to remind you that when you're feeling better you have four outstanding reports due,"  
  
"He sure knows how to kick a man when he's down."  
  
"Sir, we have ten days. We'll work for a couple hours each day, using my outline program with you dictating and I'll type and help fill in the blanks we should get it done easily."  
  
"You want to help me write my reports?" Jack questioned.  
  
"The sooner you write your reports the sooner we get back to the field . Daniel only has his cast for another week and then he'll have a couple of days physio before Janet declares him fit and then we can get back to work. Hopefully I can convince General Hammond we need to go back to P5X 196." "What's on 196?"  
  
"A trace mixture of naquadah and trinium in some soil samples SG-4 took, The planet is uninhabited so it should be relatively safe."  
  
"Relatively safe usually means I get shot at." Jack pointed out.  
  
"Well sir, I thought you could use the excitement. Now watch your new Simpson's episodes while I get this done."  
  
"Fine."  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

"General Hammond?" Sam said slightly in shock as she opened the door two days later.  
  
"Major."  
  
"Sorry sir, please come in." Sam stepped back to let him in the door.  
  
"Thank you." Sam started to bundle up the blanket and pillows on the couch and stack the papers, which littered the table.  
  
"Sorry sir, the Colonel wasn't exactly expecting guests."  
  
"So I see. Where is Jack anyway?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I think he's taking a shower. I'll go and get him. Would you like some coffee sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes please." Sam went and put on the coffee before going and knocking on Jack's en-suite bathroom door.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Yeah?" He called back.  
  
"Sir, General Hammond is here." She called through the door.  
  
"I'll be right out."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam went back to finish making the coffee and took the General a cup. "Here you are sir, the Colonel will be right out."  
  
"I thought you would have dispensed with the Colonel's and sirs. You've been living here almost a week."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind if you dispensed with the formality."  
  
"I know he wouldn't but the only times I've ever called him anything other than Colonel or sir was when Jollinar called out to him when she was trying to convince him that she was a Tok'ra and when we were trapped in Antarctica and we thought we were dying and he thought I was Sara and he was actually still trapped in an Iraqi prison. The alternate reality me's don't really count."  
  
"I wouldn't even try George, she'll counter argue it every time." Jack said as he entered the lounge. He'd put on a pair of jeans and a loosely buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, he was rubbing his hair dry with a towel.  
  
"How are you doing Jack?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Fine, except these nice bright red spots."  
  
"Good." Jack was still rubbing furiously at the back of his head and neck.  
  
"Colonel, give me the towel." Sam said holding out her hand. Jack looked at her questioningly. "Sir, I'm not stupid I know what you're doing."  
  
"Trying to dry my hair?" He offered.  
  
"Colonel, you're hair is fine. You're scratching the spots on the back of your neck and in your hair. Sir, we had this conversation lots of times, so please give me the towel and stop scratching because I really don't want to have to tape the oven mitts on in front of the General."  
  
"Fine." He handed her the towel.  
  
"Good." She took a step closer and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "You still have a temperature."  
  
"Maybe because I just had a shower." He suggested.  
  
"I don't think so. I'll get you some Tylenol and juice. Would you like a cup of coffee?"  
  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to drink coffee, Doc said something about me sleeping?"  
  
"She did, but I don't think she wanted you to fall asleep on the General so would you like a cup?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Sit down Colonel, and I'll get it." Sam left Jack and the General alone.  
  
"This is what I've had to put up with the last week." Jack commented.  
  
"It seems Sam had everything under control."  
  
"Are we sure the academy doesn't need a new drill Sgt?"  
  
"I think she's over qualified Jack, besides which she's a valuable asset to the SGC and SG-1."  
  
"Are you sure she can't get transferred?" Jack said half seriously.  
  
"I heard that sir." Sam said.  
  
"You were meant to." He called.  
  
"General, that science team we were talking about. I think an archaeologist and a Jaffa for security reasons would be very useful."  
  
"You're trying to steal my whole team?" Jack accused.  
  
"It would give Daniel longer to research his artefacts." Sam said. "I'm sure there are some very good people who would love to be to a part of SG- 1." Sam continued knowing she was riling him."  
  
"Carter." He snapped. The General smiled knowing what she was doing.  
  
"Sir, take your pill and drink your coffee. General, can you stay for a while I need to run to the store."  
  
"Of course Sam. I actually need you to leave, which is why I came. I need you to go to the base, we've been having some problems with the gate, all the teams are on Earth and the gate is shut down. Sgt Siler and the maintenance teams have run diagnostics but don't have any ideas what the problem is."  
  
"I have an idea what it is. It's something I've been expecting for a while now, which is why I wanted to do the overhaul. But I've written a new series of subroutines that should fix the problem."  
  
"Too smart for her own good." Jack muttered.  
  
"It's going to take at least eight hours by the time I've run all the test. General would you like me to call someone else to come and sit with the Colonel?"  
  
"I can stay Major, Jack and I need to discuss some things anyway."  
  
"Yes sir. General, who did you leave in charge of the base because I'll need their permission to open the gate."  
  
"Colonel Davidson. He knows you're coming and have my permission to do what ever is needed to fix the gate. You just need to pre-warn him when you're going to open the gate."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam proceeded to give the General some instructions before saying goodbye and leaving.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I don't have an Internet connection or for that matter my computer at the moment so I'm having to use my university's system. So more chapters won't be posted until Monday. P.S shippy moments are coming just as soon as I write them. 


	10. Chapter 10

"So George what can I do for you?" Jack asked.  
  
"We'll get to that in a minute. How are you coping with Sam staying here?" Hammond inquired.  
  
"She's being a pain in my six and she and my ex-wife have bonded. On the plus side my reports will be ready by the time I get back."  
  
"Anything else you'd like to tell me Jack?"  
  
"Not that I can think of George. Is there something going on I don't know about?"  
  
"If there is nothing you would like to tell me then we'll leave that conversation alone for now. There are some other things we need to discuss about the base and the latest batch of recruits."  
  
~  
  
When Sam opened the door to Jack's house it was dark outside. It had taken nearly eleven hours to find the fault and rectify it, along with making the updates to the software she had needed to make and carrying out the tests she need to make to make sure the gate was functioning correctly.  
  
"General." Sam said as she saw him sat on the couch watching a documentary on the Discovery channel, Jack was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Major. Did you manage to rectify the situation?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'll have a full and comprehensive report for you in the next few days. When I left the gate was work at one hundred percent of optimum efficiency. But Colonel Davidson and I agreed we should take the gate off line again until your return."  
  
"Good work Sam."  
  
"Where's Colonel O'Neill sir?" She asked.  
  
"I sent him to bed an hour ago. I need to get back to the base so I'll see you in a few days."  
  
"Yes sir, have a nice evening and thank you for staying with the Colonel."  
  
"My pleasure Sam." Sam saw the General out and locked the door. She slowly crept into Jack's room to check on him, she tentatively placed a hand on his forehead, his fever had almost gone. Without thinking she dropped a gentle kiss on his forehead where her hand had been.  
  
"Goodnight sir." She whispered.  
  
"You could get into trouble for that." Jack said without opening his eyes.  
  
"I'd get into a lot more trouble for this." She placed a delicate kiss on his lips.  
  
"Carter." Jack said as his eyes flew open. "Why did you.?"  
  
"What sir? You're probably hallucinating due to your fever. Goodnight." She tried to walk away but Jack grabbed her wrist and tossed her onto the bed and pinned her down.  
  
"Carter, talk now."  
  
"Carter, S. Major. United States Air Force, serial number." She rattled off her serial number.  
  
"Funny, something other than your name, rank and serial number." Sam thought for a second.  
  
"O'Neill, J. Colonel. USAF serial number." She finished by adding his serial number.  
  
"Carter, cut the crap. Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"You call that a kiss sir, then you're seriously delusional." She managed to work a hand free and wrap it around his neck and bring his lips crashing down to hers. Jack was stunned for a second before melting into the kiss.  
  
"Carter." He said as she broke the kiss.  
  
"No excuse about your sidearm this time sir." Sam teased.  
  
"Carter, I..."  
  
"Sir, take a cold shower it will help with your fever among other things. I need to go back to my bed and sleep it's been a long day." She rolled him over onto his back.  
  
"Carter we need to talk about this."  
  
"Not at this time of night sir. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight." She climbed off the bed and went to her room leaving Jack very confused and unable to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

"So?" Jack asked as he saw Sam the next morning when he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning to you too sir." Sam said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Yeah sure. Good morning. So?"  
  
"So what?" Sam asked.  
  
"We're going to talk about what happened last night and don't give me 'you were delusional because of your fever' because my temperature was only a degree above normal when I went to bed."  
  
"What exactly would you like me to say sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I came to check on you, you always look calmer and more at peace when you're asleep. It was an impulse." She said her back to him as she buttered her toast.  
  
"And the next kiss?"  
  
"If I'm going to get in trouble for breaking regulations sir, it might as well be worth it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And if we're getting technical sir, pinning junior officers to a bed could get you into trouble. Can we just ignore the fact that it happened?"  
  
"You really think we can?"  
  
"Well we managed to get past the land of light incident, Antarctica, a few alternate reality incidents. So yes sir, I think we can get past it."  
  
"So we're just going to ignore it?"  
  
"It's probably for the best. SG-1 is a good team and we all work well together because we are close and we trust each other. I don't want to wreck our friendship either. Look sir, why don't you go and get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast. If you want to discuss this more can it wait until after I've had another cup of coffee?"  
  
"Fine. I'll get dressed." He left as she put on some more toast.  
  
A few minutes later the phone rang.  
  
"O'Neill residence." Sam said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Can I speak to Major Carter please?" A voice asked.  
  
"Speaking." Sam replied taking the toast out of the toaster.  
  
"Ma'am its Airman Kelly. General Hammond asked me to advise you your father arrived an hour ago to visit you."  
  
"Can you ask my father to ask Selmak if the chicken pox will affect him? If it won't can you arrange for someone to drive him over to Colonel O'Neill's house. If it does ask him to call me."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Okay goodbye." She hung up the phone and poured herself some coffee.  
  
~  
  
"I think we need to discuss this more." Jack said as he returned fully dressed. "First of all how do you know my serial number?"  
  
"I had the clearance to read all the reports and unclassified parts of the personnel files of everyone ever connected with the first mission. The Pentagon felt that it would make up for the fact that I hadn't been able to go through on the first mission, apparently I'd didn't have enough field training."  
  
"You obviously managed to obtain enough in a year."  
  
"The Pentagon sent me to a few places for a couple of weeks, I did some remote training exercises. Besides which they needed a gate expert and that was me. It didn't hurt that General Hammond is an old friend of the family."  
  
"I didn't think you were the type to use unfair influence."  
  
"I didn't but like I said it didn't hurt. As for talking now is probably not the best time. We're either getting a visitor or I have to leave."  
  
"Who's coming to visit this time?"  
  
"My Dad stopped by. I told Airman Kelly to check with Selmak if the chicken pox was dangerous to them. If not I asked them to arrange someone to bring him over."  
  
"We still need to discuss this but it can wait until Jacob is back on the other side of the galaxy."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N all things work themselves out in the end. Just remember that fact and we'll be fine. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Come in Dad." Sam said as she opened the door thirty minutes later.  
  
"Hello Sammy." He hugged her.  
  
"Thank you for driving him over Airman. I'll make arrangements when he needs to go back to the base."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Have a nice ma'am sir." The Airman replied.  
  
"Thank you Airman." Jacob said before the Airman turned and left.  
  
"Hey Jake." Jack said as he came out of hiding.  
  
"Hello Jack. Long time no see." Jacob bit his lip at the end of his sentence.  
  
"That's where you get that habit from." Jack commented.  
  
"What habit sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Biting your lip when you're trying not to laugh."  
  
"Sorry Jack, Selmak has never seen anyone with chicken pox before. She wants to know if she can have a photograph to show Garshaw."  
  
"I don't think so." Jack said very quickly.  
  
"Dad, talk to Daniel before you leave he's got some on the encrypted disk I gave him yesterday."  
  
"You sent photos of me with the chicken pox to the base?" Jack demanded to know.  
  
"It's SG-1's turn to contribute to the album this month." Sam replied.  
  
"Album?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Sorry sir I forgot you weren't told due to the fact that you are too high up the base chain-of-command."  
  
"Would you care to elaborate on that?"  
  
"After our first few missions we set up a database album of photographs of all the SG teams in funny situations most are stills from the security cameras or the MALP. This month is the turn of SG-1 through SG-4's turn to contribute to the album. Since we've been on base for the past month we didn't have that many photos to contribute, so there's a few of you with the chicken pox and some of Daniel with his cast that Teal'c took."  
  
"And how is it exactly that I didn't know about this?"  
  
"Like I said sir, you're too far up the chain of command, this is for personal use only and doesn't affect the base so we decided that it was relevant to be reported but was good for base moral."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Colonel, when you get to the corner of the castle when you turn right after killing the dogs on level three, turn left and you get into an extra part of the game and you get to pick which level you continue on." Sam supplied a cheat for the game he'd been playing for the last few days.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I have a friend who wrote the game. So Dad how long are you staying?" Sam asked turning to her father.  
  
"Well I was hoping to stay a few days but it appears you already have plans for the rest of the week."  
  
"Jacob, there's another spare room, you're more than welcome to stay." Jack offered.  
  
"I'd like that." He smiled.  
  
"Good, if you'll excuse me I need to go and finish something."  
  
"Have fun sir." Sam said with a smile. "Dad, I'll make you some breakfast."  
  
"Great, anything has got to better than Tok'ra food."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that Jake." Jack called.  
  
"Here I was trying to be helpful.." Sam trailed off as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

"Colonel, Dad and I are going for a walk." Sam said the next day.  
  
"We need more milk and get some fruit loops while you're at it." Jack replied.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied ever the dutiful soldier.  
  
"Bye Jack." Jacob called as he shut the door. As soon as they were far enough away from the house he asked. "So what's going on?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sam asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Jacob repeated.  
  
"With what Dad?"  
  
"You and Jack. You've always had this friendly, flirty banter thing going which is just inside the regulations."  
  
"Nothing is going on, I'm just staying with him because he's sick and General Hammond asked me to. You know implied orders."  
  
"Sam even Selmak noticed something is going on. Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"It's nothing Dad." Sam said adamantly.  
  
"Sam, tell me what happened." He put a hand on her arm to stop her from walking away from him.  
  
"Only if you promise you'll react as a civilised adult and not like an Air Force General and especially not as my father."  
  
"Okay, but please tell me you didn't sleep with him."  
  
"Dad!! Of course I didn't." Sam was alarmed her father would think that. "But I may have kissed him."  
  
"May have?" Jacob pushed.  
  
"Yes I kissed him." Sam said with more conviction.  
  
"My little friend would like to know what happened?" They tried not to discuss Selmak while in public.  
  
"I spent the day at the base fixing a problem with the gate, when I got back it was late and General Hammond had already sent him to bed. After I saw the General out I went to check on him because he's had a fever since he's come down with the chicken pox. When the Colonel is asleep he looks so innocent, like he loses all the worry and the pain about everything that has happened in his life. So on impulse I dropped a kiss on his forehead."  
  
"I don't see how you'd get into too much trouble for that."  
  
"He wasn't as asleep as I thought he was. So he jokingly warned me I could get in to trouble for it and I said if I was going to get into trouble for kissing him it might as well be worth it. So I kissed him properly."  
  
"I see and have you discussed this?"  
  
"Sort of. We were talking about it the morning you arrived and I suggested that we ignore it but the Colonel wanted to discuss it more. So I sent him to get dressed while got a cup of coffee and that's when I got the call about you arriving."  
  
"So right now everything is awkward?" Sam nodded. "Do you really think you can ignore the fact that it happened?"  
  
"We've managed to get past everything else. We got past him trading me for a gun to some Moguls, we got past me trying to mate with him when we were infect with the touched virus, we also got past the knowledge of us being engaged in one reality and married in another. We also got past Laira and him being stranded for three months and the fact that he went rouge on us for a few weeks. Hopefully we can get past this, because we're too good at what we do to let it affect that."  
  
"You've been through a lot." Jacob agreed. "You really like him don't you?" Sam looked stunned at first before finally admitting.  
  
"Always have done."  
  
"You know if you worked anywhere but the SGC you'd get into a lot of trouble for even admitting that."  
  
"If I worked anywhere but the SGC?" She questioned.  
  
"What you do is highly classified. You're gone for days on end, end up with unexplainable injuries for someone who supposedly works in a mountain complex with radar."  
  
"Dad, is there something going on I should know about?"  
  
"Since George has pretty much autonomy with running the base, I mean only the President, Joint Chiefs and a few other key personnel outside the people involved with the project know the truth he gets a lot more control over things that anyone would think, including the level at which the regulations are upheld."  
  
"Dad what are you saying exactly." Sam asked.  
  
"George, has always seen sparks fly between you and Jack since the day you met, hell I've even seen the security footage, he knew something would happen eventually, so he talked the President into suspending the regulation as long as it didn't affect the running of the base.  
  
"How does no one know about this?" She questioned.  
  
"It never came up. Sam you've been on the team for four years almost, practically and unofficially the whole base has been waiting for something to happen. There's even a pool which I'm guessing has been boosted by several thousand dollars over the last few weeks." Jacob replied.  
  
"Why did you have to tell me this? I was getting good at working past it."  
  
"Sam, Jack's a good guy, I like him and I seriously doubt he would ever do anything to hurt you. But now you know maybe now would be a good time to do something about it."  
  
"I need to think about this."  
  
"Sam this isn't a situation you need to over think. I'll walk to the store and get the milk and fruit loops take a walk in the park and give yourself time."  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
TBC  
  
A/n : any ideas where it should go from here because I'm getting stuck. 


	14. Chapter 14

Jack got up and walked to the door as the bell had rung interrupting his game. He pulled the door open.  
  
"Jacob? Where's Sam she's got a key you know."  
  
"She's gone for a walk in the park. I've got your milk and cereal." Jacob held out a bag to him.  
  
"Okay you'd better come in then." Jack stepped back to let him in. "Is Sam okay walking in the park never really seemed her thing?"  
  
"She just needs to think for a while, plus she's been coped up in here for the last few days apart from her visit to the base."  
  
"Jake, I went to Minnesota for two weeks and the records say she didn't leave the base once, not even off world." Jack countered.  
  
"Science is like a comfort blanket for her. Once you get her started she won't stop until she has too."  
  
"I noticed." Jack said as he sat down. "But she's okay right?"  
  
"She confused, she told me what happened."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So I think the three of us need to have a little talk."  
  
"Jake, I don't think she wants to talk about it, she wants to ignore it like we always do." Jack tried to cover.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Sam, I was talking about you me and Selmak she has an opinion on everything."  
  
"I'm betting she does. Do you want a beer?" Jack asked.  
  
"I thought you were on an alcohol ban?"  
  
"Doc didn't want me mixing alcohol with any of the medication she's had me on to keep my temperature down. I stopped taking it when my fever disappeared yesterday. Besides which I have some beer hidden where Sam doesn't know about."  
  
"Beers good." Jack went and rescued two beers from his secret stash.  
  
"So?" He said as he sat down and Jacob a bottle of beer.  
  
"So." Jacob echoed.  
  
"I'm not going to bring her up on charges." Jack said to break the silence that ensued their last comments.  
  
"I didn't think for a minute that you would. Sam's not as tough as she likes to make out. Especially when it comes to her heart."  
  
"I met Jonas and most of the alien jerks who seem to like her."  
  
"Jonas was never that stable in the first place, special ops fried his brain long before he met Sam, but she thought he needed her. I never liked him, neither did Mark, but nothing we said would change her mind, she had to come to that realisation for herself. Luckily she's a strong enough person to fight back when he hit her."  
  
"He hit her?" Jack scowled. "I should have shot him and strung him up a tree."  
  
"Getting him to jump through the gate and hitting the iris was punishment enough. I like you Jack, you make her laugh and it's nice to see her smiling all the time. She needs someone like you in her life."  
  
"I'm not planning on going anywhere just yet. SG-1 is family and I don't think any of us would give up on that without a fight."  
  
"It's nice to know she has people who love her."  
  
"Jake, where's this conversation going?"  
  
"Jack, whatever you do don't hurt her, otherwise thanks to Selmak I know some very interesting torture methods."  
  
"Jake, whatever I feel or don't feel neither of us would act on it, what we do is too important and I would never endanger her career she's too good at what she does to put her in a position where she had to decide something like that."  
  
"You're a good man Jack." Jacob downed a sip of beer. "Enough on that topic. Selmak would like to know if you have any Simpson's episodes she can watch. She seems to have become addicted last time we were here."  
  
"I can help there. Sam got me the latest set on video so I didn't annoy her while she worked."  
  
"Maybe you can explain to me why yellow people are funny because Selmak hasn't convinced me yet."  
  
"Simpson's is a way of life Jake, let me explain.."  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Sam heard a familiar 'Doh' as she walked through the door followed by laughter.  
  
"Are trying to corrupt my father sir?" Sam asked as she lent against the door frame and watched them.  
  
"Hey Sam. No Selmak likes the Simpson's. Nice walk?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes thank you. Since you're busy I'll go and finish my report for the General." She pushed herself off, the frame and turned but then a familiar smell hit her. "You've been drinking beer." She accused.  
  
"Busted." Jacob mouthed to Jack.  
  
"We only had one each; I'm not on the drugs anymore so it's fine." Jack replied.  
  
"Fine, just don't drink anymore I don't want you falling over drunk and breaking something so that I have to explain it to Janet." Sam turned and went to get her laptop so she could sit at the table. Sam worked for twenty minutes before the phone rang. "O'Neill residence."  
  
"Hey Sam, its Sara."  
  
"Hello Sara. How are all the plans for the wedding going?"  
  
"It's all a little hectic. Can I speak to Jack please?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. If you'll just hold on for a minute." She got up and walked into the lounge. "Colonel, its Sara." She held the phone out to him.  
  
"Hey Sara." Jack said as he took the phone. "How did he manage that?.... Sara, I really don't think. Are you sure you really want me to?.... Okay.. Yes I'll remind her. I'll see you there. Bye." He hung up and handed Sam the phone. "Sara said to remind you're still invited."  
  
"I still can't go for the same reasons I gave her. I'm going back to work."  
  
"Who's Sara?" Jacob asked.  
  
"My ex-wife. She's getting married next weekend; she came over last week to stay with me while Sam went out for a while. They bonded, so Sara invited Sam to the wedding." Jack supplied.  
  
"That must be weird."  
  
"We deal with weirder things on a daily basis. Well that's what I keep telling myself."  
  
"I bet."  
  
An hour and a half later the phone rang again.  
  
"O'Neill residence." Sam said answering the phone.  
  
"General Hammond calling for Jacob Carter. Please hold."  
  
"Dad, General Hammond for you." Sam said as she walked to the lounge, but they weren't there they were sat on the deck outside. "Dad, phone." She held it out to him. "General Hammond."  
  
"George." Jacob said taking the phone. "I'll be right there. That will be fine. Okay thanks. Bye." He hung up. "Garshaw needs me back."  
  
"I'll drive you the Colonel's scabbing over so he'll be fine."  
  
"George is sending a car." Jacob said. "I guess my vacation is over."  
  
"You call two days a vacation?" Jack questioned. "It takes me that long to get out of the state."  
  
"Not everybody spends the first three days of their vacation trying to coerce the rest of his team into going fishing with him." Sam pointed out.  
  
"You'd like fishing." Jack stated adamantly.  
  
"And she's very good at it too." Jacob added, which earned a scowl from Sam and a questioning look from Jack.  
  
"You know how to fish?"  
  
"Thanks Dad." Sam said sarcastically. "Yes sir, I know how to fish, I know how to play ice-hockey, basketball, baseball, soccer, I can kick box too. I can also build a bomb with enough impact to kill a specific person and leave everyone except them perfectly fine." Jacob smiled.  
  
"She's an Air Force brat Jack. She also went to school with mostly boys. I still don't think those Airmen who you beat in that basketball contest ever the fact that they were beaten by a sixteen year-old girl."  
  
"They shouldn't have been so cocky, or decided that wolf-whistling at a Colonel's daughter was a good idea. They had an awful lay-up and besides which Sgt Hennessey was a great teacher."  
  
"That guy could have gone pro if he hadn't wanted to join up so much." Jacob recalled.  
  
"He works at the Pentagon now. If you're ever in DC you should go and visit I'm sure he'd love to see you."  
  
"I think the Pentagon would have a problem with me walking in there since having Selmak technically makes me an alien."  
  
"Dad, you'll always be an American citizen and an Air Force General first. Besides which you're on speaking terms with the President." Sam pointed out. Jack watched the interaction between father and daughter. "What?" Sam said as she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, just didn't figure you for the sporty type."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me sir." Sam said with a coy smile. "Dad, if I encrypt my report can you take it to the General for me?" She asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'd better go and finish it then." She took the phone and walked back into the house.  
  
"She's a wonder." Jack commented.  
  
"That she is. She can do pretty much anything she puts her mind too, except cook. She never quite got the hang of it."  
  
"She's getting better; Danny and I are teaching her slowly. Baking's not a good idea though, she gets flour everywhere."  
  
"She used to bake cookies a lot when she was a kid. She lost interest after mother died. She became even more determined to do everything, Mark on the other hand hates the Air Force with a vengeance. The only reason he forgave her was because she was his little sister, me he never did."  
  
"I thought things were better after you went to San Diego a few years ago."  
  
"He's more tolerant."  
  
"You can't win them all."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

"Why didn't you ever tell me you knew how to fish?" Jack asked after Jacob had left.  
  
"You never asked." Sam said with a shrug as she cleared up the papers she'd spread out on the table.  
  
"You could have come fishing with me."  
  
"It wouldn't have been appropriate."  
  
"Appropriate?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Colonel, how would it look if I disappear for two weeks to Minnesota alone with my male CO? I like my job and I like being in the Air Force, I really didn't need to be court martialled."  
  
"But you'd go away with Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"Daniel's like my brother; he's not in the Air Force so there wouldn't be that kind of problem and I know he would never try anything because he doesn't see me like that."  
  
"So you'd come if I could convince Daniel and Teal'c to join us."  
  
"If it was a team thing, then I would consider it. Less chance of speculation as we all go off world together a couple times a week anyway."  
  
"And if we were alone you think I would try something?" Jack asked with a slight teasing tone in his voice.  
  
"Honestly it was probably not a good idea to find out. I trust you with my life and not just because I have too, but my career has always been important to me."  
  
"I know, I've read your file and I do know you. You don't want to endanger you're career by breaking the regulations. I get that."  
  
"What would you do if the Air Force regulations evaporated?" Sam asked with her back to him.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He asked.  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." She said knowing that she was pushing it.  
  
"I would." Sam turned around just in time to see him engulfed in a white light. She grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial for the base.  
  
"Cheyenne Mountain." A chirpy voice replied.  
  
"This is Major Carter, I need you to scramble this call and get me connected to General Hammond within the next two minutes otherwise I'll hunt you down and shoot you."  
  
"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." The Airman quickly complied.  
  
"Hammond." The General answered his phone.  
  
"General, it's Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill was just taken by the Asguard."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"I was just talking to him and then I turned around and he was caught up in the white light."  
  
"Give it an hour if he's not returned I'll send someone through to try and contact the Asguard."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Thor buddy you have the worst timing." Jack said grumpily.  
  
"Greetings O'Neill. Was this a bad time for you?"  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"O'Neill you appear to have been inflicted with red spots."  
  
"Its call the chicken pox and it's infectious so stay away from me. I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"I need your help O'Neill."  
  
"What with?" Jack asked.  
  
"The System Lords are appearing."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to hear where this is going. Can you abduct Major Carter? She's probably pacing in my house and then drop us all in the base?"  
  
"Of course O'Neill." A second later Sam was beamed up.  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked as she stepped towards him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Peachy. We're all going to make a little stop at the SGC. Something about the System Lords."  
  
"I guess you were right. Maybe Dad will still be at the base?"  
  
"Maybe." He said as they were engulfed in the white light.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond said as they were beamed into the briefing room.  
  
"Yes sir. General, Thor is here something about the System Lords. Has Jacob left yet because the Tok'ra are going to want to hear this too?"  
  
"He's just arriving now."  
  
"Greetings General Hammond." Thor said as he beamed down to join them.  
  
"Greetings Thor. It's nice to see you again.  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

"So Doc can I go?" Jack asked as he sat on the infirmary bed. Sam had come with him.  
  
"Sam?" Janet asked.  
  
"His temperature has been dropping steadily over the last few days, it finally went completely yesterday. From what I can see most of his spots have scabbed over. He's been a lot less cranky, but that could have been because he had someone else to talk to other than me or yell at the TV."  
  
"And you're going somewhere which Tok'ra intelligence says is highly forested?" Janet asked.  
  
"From what we can tell."  
  
"We'll Colonel, I don't see any problems but you're still a little red. Sam can you help him put on some camouflage paint over his spots. Should stop him from standing out quite so much."  
  
"Sure. Sir, I'll inform General Hammond your fit for duty on my way to kit up, then I have to go up to my lab to check on some things. Meet me there when you're ready."  
  
"Okay and Carter, you can move again when we get back."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam thought for a second. "Damn." She muttered.  
  
"Carter, what's wrong?" Jack asked.  
  
"I was working on my laptop before you were beamed up and I had just got of the phone when I was beamed up. So I didn't switch off. Your doors aren't locked, the TV is still on and anyone can just walk through the door and steal highly classified information."  
  
"So go and get Thor to beam you back, switch off your laptop and bring it back here, lock the doors and bring me the keys." Jack suggested.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam left to go and locate Thor.  
  
~  
  
"Sir, do you want this in a particular pattern? Spots, strips, lightning bolts?" Sam asked.  
  
"Carter, just put the damn paint on so we can get out of here and kick some Goa'uld butt. We'll also can our discussion until we get back."  
  
"Yes sir. Close your eyes and sit still." Sam dipped her fingers in the camouflage paint and ran them across his face in a gentle diagonal movement covering his face and spots. She took his hat off and placed it backwards on her head while she covered the spots on his neck and to just below his collar. "Sir, hold out your hands." He opened his eyes and held out his hands while she covered the spots with the paint, she carefully turned his hands over and worked down his lower wrists. Jack shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "Almost done sir." Sam finished applying the paint to him and dipped her fingers in the paint and then ran it over her face. "Done. Let's go." She started towards the door.  
  
"Carter, my hat."  
  
"Sorry sir." She took it off and handed it to him.  
  
"No sweat. We should get you one too."  
  
"I'll stick with my slightly larger one, doesn't mess up my hair quite so much." Jack looked at her. "Sir, I don't want to make a bad impression on potential allies. Can we just go and kick some Goa'uld butt so I can stop saying things that make me look like an idiot? "  
  
"Carter, trust me no-one around here will ever think of you as an idiot. Slightly annoying when you go into over drive on the technobabble about your doohickeys perhaps but never an idiot."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Jack, you've lost the spots and gained too much camouflage paint." Ferretti joked as Sam and Jack joined them in the elevator.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Do you know why I was recalled?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"The System Lords are having a picnic and they invited us." Jack said sarcastically. "So we thought we'd get dressed up."  
  
"Thor dropped by the Asguard witnessed three System Lords meeting on a planet. The Tok'ra have the same intelligence we're going in to take them out." Sam supplied.  
  
"You need to get geared up; we ship out in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes sir. By the way Sam thanks for the additions."  
  
"I'll catch up on the others when we get back. The Colonel no longer requires a Colonel sitter, so I'll be back until we ship out as soon as Daniel is one hundred percent."  
  
"So you'll be able to finish finding out what that device is?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"Ferretti, it's nothing more than a lump of metal with a hole in it. I had a few tests run on it, while I was here fixing the gate the other day. I also had it run through the list of Mac'hello's devices..."  
  
"Carter, didn't we just finish a conversation about people finding this annoying." Jack said.  
  
"Colonel, Ferretti asked. Besides which there wasn't really any technobabble in that sentence." Ferretti watched them interact. "and I have limited the all the scientific talk for the last week."  
  
"You've been bossy all week."  
  
"Sir, we can only have this conversation so many times. You're fine now, I'm moving out as soon as we get back. You're back to being in charge can we just leave it there?"  
  
"Carter, you've been nothing."  
  
"Children stop it." Ferretti stepped in. "Before you both say something you'll regret."  
  
"I'm going to see Daniel before we leave, there's something I need to ask him." Sam stepped out of the elevator to take the stairs back up to Daniel's office.  
  
"So what's up with you two?" Ferretti asked. "I thought you would be closer rather than at each other's throats."  
  
"Cabin fever? Plus she's been acting like my mother, getting along with my ex-wife and banning me from drinking coffee and beer."  
  
"She was probably acting like your mother, because she was trying to stop you from scratching so you don't wreck your good looks with scars. As for the coffee, when you're sick you should sleep a lot and coffee won't help with that. You shouldn't drink alcohol when you're taking medication for a fever and as for getting along with Sara, Sam's a nice person and she gets along with most people."  
  
"She still annoying and bossy."  
  
"And you still have a crush on her." Jack stared at him. "Sorry sir, I have to go and get ready to ship out and be briefed before we leave." Ferretti back out of the elevator quickly.  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

"Jack, it's Jacob over." Jack's radio crackled as he lay on his stomach hidden behind a rock.  
  
"I read you Jacob. How's it going at your end?"  
  
"There are about fifteen Jaffa, all sat around, it doesn't look like they were expecting us."  
  
"We've got five here. Let me get a sitrep. Carter, come in."  
  
"Sir, we've got five here. SG-3 have the gate secured and Teal'c has spotted only two Tel'tac's. It looks like their waiting for someone. Dad, are you monitoring?"  
  
"I can hear you." Jacob replied.  
  
"Can you identify the Jaffa near you? Teal'c recognises the ones here as to being in the service of Yu."  
  
"I take it we're talking about the Yu who visited us with Nirti and not Jaffa who serve Jacob." Jack cut in.  
  
"Yes sir. Dad?" Sam replied.  
  
"We're trying to find out I'll get back to you. Jacob out."  
  
"Carter. Keep a watch out for anymore arrivals."  
  
"Yes sir, Carter out."  
  
"Ferretti come in. What's your situation?" Jack said over the radio.  
  
"The clearing is still clear; we're thinking it's for the missing System Lord. Do you want us to rig the area?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"No, we don't want to waste the C4 and the claymores. If anyone does turn up toss the Tok'ra stun grenades. We can't risk killing Tok'ra operatives if there are any."  
  
"Yes sir. Ferretti out."  
  
~  
  
"Tighten the net." Jack ordered. "Jacob, say now if you want them alive or forever hold your piece."  
  
"Jack, as much as the Tok'ra would like to question them. Take them out."  
  
"You heard them man. On my order, toss the grenades in and then go in shooting. Carter, hang back." Jack ordered.  
  
"Sir?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Carter, it's an order."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied as hid further behind the tree she had taken as cover from the clearing.  
  
~  
  
The System Lords were dead but there were still a few Jaffa floating around most of them chasing Jack as he order the others to retreat to the gate. Jack dodged behind trees avoid the zat blasts of the Jaffa. He ran closer and closer to the edge of the forest when a hand grabbed him from behind a tree, and pulled him into a crouched position.  
  
"What the hell?" Jack mumbled.  
  
"Shush sir." Sam said a quick glance to see the location of the Jaffa, before flinging herself over him as she set off the detonators sending two trees crashing down over the Jaffa.  
  
"Sam, Jack come in." Jacob's voice crackled over the radio. "Sam, come in."  
  
"Dad, we're fine. We took the Jaffa out. Open the gate and count everyone off we'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Sam?"  
  
"We'll be fine. Carter out." Sam sat up. "Colonel."  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jack said sitting up. "I thought I order the place not to be rigged."  
  
"Can we talk about this back at the base? Before anyone else shows up?" Sam suggested.  
  
"Fine. Move out." They double timed it back through the gate. Jacob and Teal'c were waiting for them.  
  
"Everyone is accounted for O'Neill." Teal'c stated.  
  
"Good, let's go home kids."  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

"Welcome back." General Hammond greeted them. "We'll debrief in an hour."  
  
"What was the explosion?" Jacob asked as he walked down the ramp with Sam.  
  
"A couple of claymores. Apparently they're good for felling trees too." Sam replied.  
  
"You dropped a couple of trees on the Jaffa?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"It worked didn't it?" Sam asked. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to see if Janet will let me use the infirmary showers, it looks like there is going to be a queue for the locker room."  
  
"Carter." Jack said from behind him.  
  
"Sir, can this wait until I've taken a shower?" Jack nodded. "Be careful when you wash of the camouflage paint you don't want to knock of the tops of your scabs."  
  
"Gee thanks." Jack said sarcastically. Jacob looked slightly confused.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam headed to the infirmary despondent.  
  
"Jack what's going on?" Jacob asked.  
  
"With what?" Jack replied.  
  
"You and Sam, you're snapping at her, ordering her to hang back? You were getting along fine when I left earlier."  
  
"We're at work, she has to follow orders." Jack stated simply.  
  
"You're trying to reinstate your power by belittling her. Great idea when she just spent the last week and a half looking after you because no-one else would put up with you."  
  
"Jacob." Jack started.  
  
"No Jack, you're being a jerk. I'm going to see George, I suggest you apologise." Jacob doubled back up into the control room.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Jack." Daniel limped down the corridor outside the locker room. "How did it go?"  
  
"Three less System Lords to annoy us. How's the leg?" Jack inquired.  
  
"I get the cast off tomorrow. We'll be back to active duty by Monday."  
  
"Good. Look I've got to change we've got a debriefing in forty-five minutes and I still have to run by the infirmary."  
  
"Sure Jack." Daniel replied.  
  
"Daniel, look why don't we get together and have some coffee when the debrief is finished?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Sure thing Jack. I'll be in my lab when you're done."  
  
~  
  
".. And you Major Carter?" General Hammond prompted.  
  
"Teal'c and I were to the left of the gate, we identified two Tel'tac's and Jaffa loyal to Yu. When the attack was getting closer, Colonel O'Neill ordered me to hang back while the others went in."  
  
"And why did you order that Colonel?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Gut instinct." Jack replied. Hammond looked at him to expand. "Something didn't feel right; I wanted someone to hang back so they provide a more accurate picture of situation if anything went wrong. I felt Major Carter would be able to do that. No-one gave the Goa'uld a traditional Earth war playbook. You have to go on gut instinct. That's what my gut told me to do." Hammond nodded.  
  
"Continue Major."  
  
"I heard the Tel'tac's explode with the C4 that SG-4 had rigged earlier after the Jaffa had left them. I heard the grenades explode and a mixture of zat blasts and P-90 bullets. I knew with the Tel'tac's gone the only way off the planet was through the Stargate and I was on the most direct route. I didn't have any C4 as I had given it to Colonel Saunders. So I used the claymores to rig two trees. When Colonel O'Neill ordered the retreat after the System Lords were dead and all that remained were a few angry Jaffa I waited until I heard the Colonel coming and pulled him behind the tree. After checking that there were none of our personnel in the vicinity I covered the Colonel and set off the claymores off, which brought down two trees directly on the Jaffa. Dad, checked in after he heard the explosion, I instructed him to open the gate and count of our personnel, because Colonel O'Neill was still holding his ears from the explosion. We then ran back to the gate."  
  
"I see. Anything anyone else would like to add? Colonel?" Hammond prompted.  
  
"Only I didn't order her to rig anything. When Major Ferretti asked if I wanted the area I informed him that we didn't want to risk blowing up any Tok'ra operatives."  
  
"Colonel, I was taking the initiative. The only instructions I was left with were to hang back."  
  
"There was still an implied order there Major." Jack pressed.  
  
"That will be enough. I'll expect everyone's reports by the end of the week. Dismissed." Everyone got to their feet. "Major Carter, take the next forty-eight hours as downtime, I don't want to see you on the base."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Colonel, in my office now. Jacob, you're free to contact the Tok'ra to inform them of the outcome of the mission."  
  
"Thank you George." Jacob left.  
  
"Colonel, I meant now." Jack moved quickly into the General's office.  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

"Colonel, would you care to explain what is going on with you and Major Carter?" Hammond asked as he closed the door.  
  
"Sir?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I've had reports that you've been snapping at her for no reason, which was evident in the debriefing. You're usually open her suggestions, and her using her initiative, which in this effect may have saved your life."  
  
"I don't have a problem with her using her initiative. I have a problem with her disobeying orders."  
  
"From all reports Major Ferretti asked if he should plant the C4 in an area which was vacant and would be a good place for the Jaffa to gather. I understand why you instructed him to do that. At the time Major Carter was no longer involved in the conversation and at the time she set up the claymores you were in a fire fight. If both the President and I didn't think that SG-1 were such a good team she would have got her own team a long time ago. She's had more than enough experience being in the field and with a little leadership training she would make a great team leader. So, again I ask would you care to explain what's going on?"  
  
"There's nothing going on sir." Jack replied.  
  
"How about off the record? Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Hammond prompted.  
  
"Have you been speaking to Jacob sir?" Jack asked.  
  
"No. But it will get me the answers I'm looking for I might. Is there anything you would like to say Jack?"  
  
"Not at this juncture sir."  
  
"Off the record Jack, the President and I both have no problems with what you do off base as long as it doesn't affect the running of the base or of any team on the base."  
  
"Sir?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Jack, I think it's about time you read this." General Hammond opened his desk draw and withdrew a small book bearing the Air Force Logo and handed it to Jack.  
  
"What is it sir?" Jack asked.  
  
"It says on the cover." Hammond pointed out.  
  
"'Amendments to the Air Force Regulations, SGC, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado. June 1998'" Jack read. "Sir?" Jack questioned.  
  
"After Senator Kinsey's failed attempt to shut the project down, after several discussions with the President, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and General Ryan, a decision was made to amend certain SGC regulations to account for the highly classified nature of what we do here and the situations we find ourselves in. These are the result."  
  
"General, how is it this is the first time I've heard of their existence?" Jack asked.  
  
"Need to know. If everyone thought that normal Air Force Regulations applied it allowed the base to run as normal. Read the amendments, you can have another two days downtime which will hopefully allow you to loose the spots and fix whatever problems you and Sam are having."  
  
"Yes sir. Is it acceptable for me to have an Airman drive me home? As nice as Thor's transport is it does leave a problem of how to get home."  
  
"Of course Colonel. Dismissed." Jack rose and took the book with him. He rubbed the back of his neck before exiting the office to go in search of Daniel and some coffee.  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

"What've you got there?" Daniel asked as he and Jack sat at a table in the commissary.  
  
"Amendments to the Air Force Regulations for the SGC, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado. June 1998." Jack replied.  
  
"They amended the regulations?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Apparently. Today's the first day I found out about it. Hammond thinks I should read it."  
  
"Did he say why?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Something in relation to me snapping at Carter."  
  
"Why what did Sam do?" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"She set up claymores and took out two trees and I had ordered her to hang back and had implied an order not to set up any C4 or claymores without my permission so we didn't blow up anyone of our side."  
  
"Did the trees toppling hurt anyone on our side?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No. Everyone had retreated back to the gate by then. I was taking up the tail end with a couple of Jaffa on my tail. She pulled me behind a tree and detonated the claymores taking out the Jaffa."  
  
"So she waited until she knew no-one would get hurt except the people who were trying to kill you? She was watching your six?" Daniel questioned. "Didn't she do her job?"  
  
"She's supposed to follow orders."  
  
"Jack, you're the king of flouting orders. Sam always follows orders unless it is for a greater good. Did something happen while she was staying with you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Nothing of consequence." Jack replied. Daniel looked at him questioningly.  
  
~  
  
A knock on the door awoke Sam from her place on the couch where she had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as the banging became slightly more incessant. Sam ran her hand through her hair as she made her way to the door.  
  
"Yes?" She said sleepily as she opened the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" A familiar voice asked as she tried to focus.  
  
"Sure Dad come in." She let her father past her. "I thought you would have gone back by now. Garshaw will want a report."  
  
"Gu'phi is taking care of that and I'm going back in a couple of hours, I just wanted to check you were okay before I left."  
  
"I'm fine Dad." Sam said blankly.  
  
"So what happened between you and Jack between the time I left and the time I saw you at the base?"  
  
"I don't know. We were talking when Thor beamed him up, Thor beamed me up, we were beamed to the base. He got cleared to go, Thor beamed me back to lock up his house and get my laptop. I got back to the base and helped him put on his camouflage paint. As soon as we stepped into the elevator with Ferretti he changed and started being very sarcastic and snapping at me. I don't know what happened."  
  
"Did you mention what I told you?" Jacob asked.  
  
"No. We were discussing why it would have been inappropriate for me to go fishing with him."  
  
"Because it would look bad, even if nothing happened." Jacob recalled.  
  
"Exactly. So what General Hammond gave me another two days off, I grabbed some things out of my lab, went and got my things from the Colonel's house and came home."  
  
"Are you going to be alright with everything?" Jacob asked.  
  
"What do they say about distance giving you perspective? Don't worry Dad I'll be fine I always am." Sam said giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Okay. I'd better get back. I have a car waiting outside." Jacob hugged her. "I love you kid."  
  
"I love you too Dad. Be careful and come and visit it again soon."  
  
"I promise. You take care too."  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter 22

Jack sat in his house with a beer, staring at the TV not watching what was on. Some how the house felt empty, like something was missing. Sam. The Amendments to the Regulations sat on the couch next to him. He read them twice to make sure they said what he thought they said. Now he didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he missed Sam being there. He knew he's been a jerk but didn't know how to make up for it. So he sat staring at the TV nursing his beer.  
  
~  
  
Sam cleaned her house with a vengeance. She tossed out anything not important and re-organised her book case in alphabetical order. Once her house was spotless Sam went and sat on the couch wondering what to do. After twenty minutes Sam switched on the TV and flicked the TV, when she found a film she hadn't seen she curled up under the blanket and began to watch.  
  
~  
  
As Sam washed her breakfast dishes the next morning there was a knock at the door. She wiped her hands on a towel and went to the door.  
  
"Yes?" She said as she opened the door. The boy looked at his clipboard.  
  
"Major Samantha Carter?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Can I help you?"  
  
"I have a delivery for you. Can you sign here?" He held out the clipboard for her to sign. Sam took it and signed her name. "I'll just a minute ma'am." Sam was wondering what could be being delivered to as she knew she hadn't ordered anything. When he returned a minute later he held a large bouquet of flowers. "Here you are ma'am. Enjoy." He handed them to her.  
  
"Thank you." She closed the door wondering who the flowers were from. She crossed the hall into the kitchen on the counter and pulled out the card.  
  
' Sam, I'm sorry I was jerk. Forgive me? Dinner my place 1900? Jack.  
  
P.S Thanks for looking after me.'  
  
Sam sighed as moved to sit on a stool and re-read the card. She started to read the card again when the phone rang. She picked it up,  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Sam its Janet." A friendly voice replied.  
  
"Hey Janet. Is everything okay at the base?"  
  
"It's fine, slow even I had some time so I thought I might call, I heard about Colonel O'Neill being a jerk during the debriefing yesterday."  
  
"I don't know what happened? One minute I was helping him put on this camouflage paint and the next he was snapping and ordering me to hang back." Sam recalled.  
  
"Do you want me to break out the big needles for his next physical?" Janet asked.  
  
"No. I just got at least fifty dollars worth of flowers and a card with an apology."  
  
"He sent you flowers?" Janet questioned.  
  
"Yes, very beautiful flowers. I can't remember the last time I got sent flowers."  
  
"Me either. I think we need to find some men who would be willing to send us flowers."  
  
"I'll talk to Daniel, I'm sure he'd send you flowers." Sam suggested.  
  
"Oh no you won't. Cassie's spending the night at a friend's house. Do you want to go on a girl's night out."  
  
"I can't, I already have plans already, can I take a rain check?"  
  
"Sure. Anything interesting?" Janet inquired.  
  
"I think the Colonel is planning on grovelling, he invited me to dinner. It's probably to say thank you for staying with him as well."  
  
"Have fun and I'll expect a full report tomorrow. Bye Sam."  
  
"Bye Janet."  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23

There was a knock Jack's door. He finished pulling his sweater over his head as he walked across to answer it.  
  
"Yes." He said as he turned the handle and opened the door.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill?" The young boy questioned.  
  
"Yes. Can I help you?"  
  
"This is for you." He handed over a cake book from one Colorado Springs top patisseries.  
  
"I didn't order a cake." Jack said. The boy looked at the delivery note.  
  
"One strawberry cheesecake to be delivered to Colonel Jack O'Neill, purchased by a Samantha Carter? Oh there's a note to go with it." The boy pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Jack.  
  
"Thank you." He felt in his pocket for a tip.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Miss Carter paid the tip. Enjoy and have a nice day."  
  
"You too." Jack closed the door and walked into the kitchen opening the box and inhaling the smell. He put the cheesecake in the refrigerator and tore open the envelope.  
  
' Sir, Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful. Dinner would be great, I sent the cheesecake Because I thought we'd need desert and cheesecake Is easier to send rather than Jell-O. You're forgiven but an explanation would be nice. See you at 1900.  
  
Carter.  
  
P.S Janet wants to know if you need a mental health Assessment.'  
  
He smiled and pinned the note to the refrigerator door. Before grabbing his keys and heading out the door to go to the store to buy the ingredients for dinner.  
  
~  
  
Sam stared at her bedroom floor blankly, it was scattered with clothes. Sam had taken a shower and had spent the last hour trying to decide what to wear. Everything she owned either seemed too dressy or too casual or too Air Force. She glanced at the clock it was 1820 and Sam had to leave in less than twenty minutes if she was going to be there on time. She reminded herself that it wasn't a date, just an apology and thank you dinner from her CO, a man she had to work with on a daily basis, a man she had to trust with her life, a man she had feelings for that Air Force wouldn't allow but the SGC would. She sighed and quickly picked up her simple black skirt, a pair of black strappy sandals which she rarely had chance to wear and pale blue twin set.  
  
Sam quickly pulled on her underwear and clothing before quickly applying her make-up. The mess on her floor would have to wait until she got back. Grabbing her coat and her purse she ran out of the door to her car, to begin the drive over to Jack's house.  
  
TBC 


	24. Chapter 24

Sam hesitated before knocking on Jack's front door. She waited for him to open it.  
  
"Hi, come in." He said as he pulled the door open. He had a tea - towel flung over his shoulder. "Make yourself at home, I've got to go and make sure the spaghetti sauce doesn't burn." He back away from the door. Sam had a slight confused look on her face as she closed the door. "What?" Jack asked as he glanced over his shoulder "What were you expecting?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You think I only know how to make BBQ?" Jack asked.  
  
"That and ordering takeaway. Sorry but that's what we usually eat when we come over here."  
  
"I can cook." Jack stated. "Would you like a drink? Dinner will be another fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'm fine thanks. By the way thank you for the flowers they're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you for cheesecake. But what was that about Janet wanting to know if I needed psychiatric assessment?"  
  
"Actually she just wanted to know if she needed to find some big needles for when you needed you next physical. Janet's very protective of her friends." Sam stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"So I noticed." He said as he stirred the sauce. "What did you tell her?"  
  
"She said she'd hold off after I told her about the flowers, she said something about not receiving flowers for a long time, so I offered to suggest to Daniel that he should send her flowers."  
  
"Knowing Danny he would."  
  
"Daniel is just taking the time, just don't tease him about it because Teal'c has been teaching him some more hand-to-hand and he can almost hit the target every time on the shooting range." Sam advised him.  
  
"Not what he was expecting when he decided to become an archaeologist. All he wanted to do was study his rocks and now he saves the world for a living."  
  
"It pays the bills. Besides saving gets the fringe benefit of him actually getting to meet culture which died out on Earth."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a drink?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sam glanced down at the counter and noticed the amendments book. "What's this?" Jack looked across to see what she had in her hand.  
  
"The SGC's amended Air Force regulations." He replied.  
  
"If they got amended in 1998, how is it that no-one knows about it?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's basically just lessens or allows wriggle room in the regulations to take into account what we do for a living. Hammond thought I should read it."  
  
"Why doesn't anyone else know I mean we could all be breaking regulations and not know about it?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hammond said it was easier to keep the base running smoothly if everyone thought they had to stick to the normal Air Force regulations. The amendments just allow everyone a little more leeway, go ahead and read it. But you haven't broken any regulations that I know of. Not that if you did we couldn't come up with an explanation as to why you did. Something about overwork or stress or I'm sure Janet could come up with an alien virus you just happened to be infected with." He teased.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind sir." Sam flicked through the book until she found the amendment to the regulation her father had told her about.  
  
TBC 


	25. Chapter 25

"Everything okay?" Jack asked as Sam reread the amendment.  
  
"Yes sir, just something my Dad mentioned." She replied.  
  
"Something about a certain regulation?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes, it's nice to know I can get even closer to insubordination without getting into trouble about it." She smiled knowing what regulation he was talking about.  
  
"I think that's my fault, he doesn't want to have to put me up for court martial every week. Kind of cuts in on time set aside for defending the planet, kicking Goa'uld butt you know what we're paid to do."  
  
"That's a shame we could have set Janet up with your defence lawyer." Sam winked at him.  
  
"You ever been court martialed?" Jack asked. "It's not fun."  
  
"I had an article 32 hearing after there was a small explosion in a lab at the Pentagon. But they found it wasn't my fault because the cause of the explosion was a piece of faulty equipment which I had sent to be fixed but wasn't. So they wiped it from my record."  
  
"Yeah, well I've been through at least two they're not good."  
  
"But how far is too far when it comes to insubordination?" She asked.  
  
"I'll let you know if you get too close." He took a small taste of the sauce and frowned. "Here try this." He held out the spoon so she could taste it. "There's something not quite right about it." Sam tasted the sauce, before thinking. She opened the kitchen cupboard and took out a couple of items. She tipped in a splash of tomato ketchup, a dash of Worcestershire sauce and a pinch of nutmeg.  
  
"Try that." She waited for him to taste.  
  
"Better, thanks." His arm brushed hers. "Look the spaghetti is done and this will take another couple of minutes so go and sit down."  
  
"Okay." Sam took the book with her. Her mind racing as well as her heart. If Jack knew about the regulation change where did that leave them?  
  
~  
  
"So?" Sam said half way through dinner.  
  
"So?" Jack repeated.  
  
"Was there a reason you invited me for dinner sir?" She inquired.  
  
"I wanted to apologise for my attitude yesterday and I forgot to say thank you for saving my life."  
  
"Sir, I should probably tell you I had a few more trees rigged as well."  
  
"Where did you even come up with the idea?" He asked.  
  
"I saw it in a film." She said with a shrug. He looked at her. "Okay it was a roadrunner cartoon."  
  
"It's good that you can admit these things." He said with a smile.  
  
"Just be advised we really can't use anything you see in a Simpson's episode." Sam warned.  
  
"What not even the snow blower to cover the gate in tinsel for Christmas?"  
  
"No. Besides if you want the gate room to have a Christmassy feel Sgt Siler and I can rig it so that it produces fake snow whenever the gate opens." She offered.  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"I think we're avoiding the issue. And I never did get an answer to my question." Sam said after taking a deep breath.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"What would you do if there were no regulations?"  
  
TBC 


	26. Chapter 26

"Er." Jack started hesitantly, he knew that the regulations weren't a problem anymore, but he didn't want to say anything to make her uncomfortable.  
  
"Okay, if you're not ready to talk about it yet it's fine. We'll talk about something else. Do you have to wear your dress uniform because the base laundrette haven't returned mine since the last time we had to wear them? You'll need to get it back." Sam reminded him.  
  
"You're changing the subject to Sara?"  
  
"Yes, if you have to wear your uniform you'll need to get it back. No offence meant but men have a tendency to forget things like that until the last minute."  
  
"She doesn't mind. She'd probably prefer a suit since I have to give her away."  
  
"You're giving your ex-wife away?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Her father broke his ankle a couple of days ago, her uncle is sick, that's why she called the other day."  
  
"It's good that you can be friends and do something like that for her." Sam said with a smile. Jack thought for a second.  
  
"You should come."  
  
"Excuse me." Sam said pausing her sip of wine.  
  
"You should come to the wedding."  
  
"Like I told Sara I should probably be catching up at work. I've missed two weeks and there are still things piling up on my desk."  
  
"You're lying." He pointed out. "And you lied to Sara."  
  
"Okay, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Sara only asked to be polite."  
  
"Sara doesn't do anything just to be polite. She asked you to come because she likes you. Besides which I need the moral support, Sara's family are not my biggest fans and it would be nice to have at least one friendly face since I don't know the groom's family."  
  
"You should have got her to invite Daniel and Teal'c too if you wanted moral support."  
  
"Daniel would just bore everyone to death if someone even asked if he found something interesting on one of his archaeological digs. Teal'c wouldn't understand the concept and he sticks out like a sore thumb. You on the other hand are accustomed to making polite conversation with people you don't know and as long as you don't start spouting scientific mumbo jumbo and you have some idea about what we would actually do if our cover story were true."  
  
"You're not very good at making invitations are you sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Carter, do you want to come to Sara's wedding with me?" Jack rephrased.  
  
"You don't give a woman an invitation like this on such short notice. Now I'm going to have to go and find something to wear."  
  
"Wear you're BDU's and combat boots for all I care."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Look if you can't find anything to wear, wear you're dress uniform. It's not against the regulations for you to accompany your CO to his ex-wife's wedding."  
  
"It's not against regulations to fraternize with your CO at the SGC anymore either." She said with a shrug.  
  
"You read that too?" He asked.  
  
"No my Dad told me. Why do you think I asked what you'd do if there weren't any regulations? By the way I'll come to the wedding if I can clear the day off with General Hammond."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Go back to the other bit. What do you want to do now you know the regulations aren't a problem?" He asked.  
  
"I'm here aren't I?" She said.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Any suggestions for what to happen next? 


	27. Chapter 27

"Sam, I'm a guy you're going to have to help me out with what that means." Jack groaned.  
  
"Let me take these plates and dump them in the dish washer, the cheesecake can wait and we can talk about this, without all the Colonel's and Sir's and Major's and Carter's."  
  
"You're going to call me something other than Colonel or Sir? That'll be a first."  
  
"I think the further this conversation is from the Air Force the better." Sam said as she picked up the plates from the table and carried them towards the kitchen.  
  
"Just dump them in the sink." Jack suggested.  
  
"I'll put them in the dishwasher." Sam scrapped the plates and rinsed them under the tap before stacking them in the dishwasher. She wiped her hands on a towel before walking to the kitchen doorway. "Look if I'm going to call you something other than sir, you have to call me Sam."  
  
"I can do that." Jack said with a smile.  
  
"Can we go and sit out on the deck? It's a nice evening and the stars are starting to come out?"  
  
"Sure. Do you want some more wine?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She went outside and sat on a chair on the deck.  
  
"So?" Jack said as he joined her.  
  
"So. Can I just say something first?" She asked, he nodded. "Whatever we say or don't say here, I don't want it to affect SG-1. We're good at getting past awkward moments because what we do is for the greater good. That it's sometimes fun and exhilarating and the fact that it is sometimes deadly or embarrassing or stressful is why we love it. You're a good CO and your heart is in the right place so don't let this affect Daniel and Teal'c because it has nothing to do with them for now. Thus ends the only part of this conversation that relates to work."  
  
"Okay. So where do want to start?"  
  
"Why don't you go first?" She prompted.  
  
"Maybe we should deal with the past before we deal with the future and the present."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So why don't we start with Jonas?"  
  
"We met about eighteen months before I started working at the Pentagon. He was charming in his own sort of way. I was swept along with it, so when he asked me to marry him I said yes. That's when things started to go wrong. He'd go on special ops mission, when he came back he'd be different, I knew he did and saw some awful things, but it was like he was a different person. It got worse every time he came back, he'd pick at little things, start an argument for no reason. One day I asked him if he was okay, he yelled at me, then hit me. I grabbed my stuff and walked out, requested a transfer, gave him back the ring and ended up at the Pentagon. I didn't see him again until he started working at the SGC, we talked for a few hours and decided to put the past behind us because we had to work together. I hardly ever saw him unless it was something to do with a mission. When he threw himself into the gate the only thing I was worried about was how his mother was going to take it. She was always proud of him. She died about six months after he did, I guess she didn't have anything worth living for anymore."  
  
"I guess you want to know about Sara."  
  
"No. I know everything about your relationship with Sara that I need to. Maybe you should start with your Captain Kirk moment with Kynthia."  
  
"I was drugged with the cake. I honestly didn't know what was happening. It was just after we started out and we weren't trying to offend too many people, so I accepted the cake. I think anything that makes you age that quickly is a bad idea. Narim."  
  
"He was a nice guy. But he made me feel slightly stupid, they've out thought Quantum Physic, when we're only just touching on the subject. Besides I honestly didn't think of him like that. Laira?"  
  
"I thought I was stuck there, the gate was buried and I thought there was no chance of ever getting home, even if you and Teal'c had made it back okay. I tried to stay positive but I thought there was no change of my leaving. Laira was a good woman, she wanted me to forget about Earth and join the village, and I'd finally given up the day Teal'c came through."  
  
"You should have known we would have never given up on you, I would have never given up on you, that I would have tried everything to get you back. We contacted all of our allies to get them to send a ship, I worked pretty much twenty-four hours a day seven days a week working on the particle beam accelerator. Teal'c had to carry me out of the lab more than once, Janet injected me with a sedative, General Hammond banned me from the base for two days, giving up was never an option. You know we never leave a man behind and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't tried everything."  
  
"I know. I guess I lost faith for while. I'm sorry. I guess that brings us to Martouf."  
  
"Jollinar loved him, she and Lantesh had been together for hundreds if not thousands of years. Her feelings for him are one of the strongest impressions she left with me. She would have done anything to protect him, she knew even by dying within me in some small way she was still protecting him and the Tok'ra. The only way I can deal with the emotions is to separate myself from them. Martouf is a good friend, but that's all he'd ever be because I could never be sure if it was my emotions or Jollinar's involved. I guess that leaves us with the present and where that leads our futures."  
  
TBC 


	28. Chapter 28

Neither of them said anything.  
  
"We're not any good at this are we? Talking about how we feel." Sam said after a few minutes.  
  
"Being the military the try to drill it out of you. Breaking down and confessing your feelings in the heat of battle would be good for morale or the Air Force image." Jack said with a sigh.  
  
"I guess we're going to have to take the Cher principle."  
  
"Cher principle?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Cassie told me about it. It makes a lot of sense."  
  
"You're taking advice from a fourteen year old?" Jack questioned.  
  
"She saw it on Oprah." Sam said with a shrug.  
  
"I still don't get it. What's Cher got to do with anything?"  
  
"~ If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss.~" Sam sung as she walked towards him.  
  
"Ah." He said as she put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Jack, breathe." Sam advised.  
  
"You called me..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as she crushed her lips to hers. Sam sank onto his lap as his hand circled around the back of her neck and deepened the kiss even more.  
  
"Ummm." Sam said as they broke the kiss minutes later.  
  
"Uh huh." Jack agreed.  
  
"I guess we got our answer." She said still sitting in his lap. "Look I like you a lot I always have, I think you're smart and sweet and you have a wonderful sense of humour. You make you me feel good about myself, you have a lot of courage and you don't back down easily. You're a good guy Jack and if you want to I want to see where this goes."  
  
"I like you a lot too and I'd like that." The doorbell rang. "Only Daniel can have this bad timing."  
  
"I'll let him in on my way out." She wiped the lipstick from his mouth.  
  
"Don't leave I'll get rid of him."  
  
"No, it's fine. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" She asked knowing he had the next day off too.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, you can come and help me I want to paint my living room and bring the cheesecake." The doorbell rang again. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him another quick kiss, before she could get too far she he still had a gentle grip on his wrist. She gave him a gentle smile. "Night Jack."  
  
"Night Sam." Sam slipped back inside as the doorbell rang again, she wiped her mouth free of her smudged lipstick and grabbed her bag and coat and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Daniel."  
  
"Sam?" Daniel questioned. "I didn't realise you were here. Janet let me have my cast off early so I thought I'd come and see Jack."  
  
"The Colonel made me dinner to say thank you for staying with him. I'm just heading home, he's out on the deck. I'm glad that you got your cast off and I'll see the day after tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
"Night Sam." 


	29. Chapter 29

"Come in." Sam said as she opened the door the next morning. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, when I finally kicked Daniel out at one a.m. I had some very interesting dreams involving you, me and a strawberry cheesecake." He held out the box to her.  
  
"We'll leave that until later. Let me grab my jacket and purse and we'll head out." She was dressed in jeans, a tight pale blue top and a pair of sneakers.  
  
"I thought you wanted to paint your living room."  
  
"I do and that involves buying paint. I'm thinking a sandy yellow, but I need to buy something else before we go to the hardware store and I'd like your opinion."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"You brought me dress shopping? I'd rather fight the Goa'uld." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Behave yourself. It was your idea that I come to the wedding, by the way the General will let me have the day off. Besides I know what I'm looking for I came shopping with Cass one weekend about a month ago and I saw this great dress but as I didn't have anywhere to wear it I didn't buy it. I just want your opinion on whether you think that it or if it's suitable for Sara's wedding."  
  
"Okay." He conceded.  
  
"Good, take a seat while I go and try on a couple of dresses." Sam suggested as she pointed out a chair near the dressing room. Jack nodded. "You might want this." She took his Game Boy out of his bag.  
  
"Thank you." Sam went and grabbed a few dresses and headed to the dressing room.  
  
A few minutes later she came out dressed in an ugly dress in a shade of green that didn't suit her at all.  
  
"So what do you think?" She asked him as a test. He looked at her and tried to think of something diplomatic to say.  
  
"Honestly?" She nodded. "Stick to kaki if you have to wear green, it's not a good colour for you."  
  
"You passed." She said with a smile.  
  
"It was a test?" Jack questioned.  
  
"You really think I would wear something like this anywhere. It's worse than the dress that the Shavaddi made me wear. Now at least I know you can be honest. I'll just be another few minutes." She walked back into the dressing room and changed into the dress she liked.  
  
"WOW!!!" Jack said as Sam stepped out in a spaghetti strapped sea-blue dress, which fell to just above her knees.  
  
"You like?" Sam asked as she span around.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Good, me too. There's a matching jacket so it'll be great for the church as well as the reception. I just need to grab a pair of shoes, they're in the next store."  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe you bought an Egyptian hieroglyph border." Jack said as he carried the bags through the front door.  
  
"Daniel's enthusiasm is catching. My ancient Egyptian isn't that good so I can't tell you if it means anything but Daniel could."  
  
"We'll be sure to ask him tomorrow." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Why wait? I'll just scan a section and e-mail it to him it'll take ten minutes and I'll know if I'm saying something that will offend someone." Sam took a roll out of the bag and headed towards her office.  
  
"If Daniel is the only one who stops by who can read it, who cares?"  
  
"I do. Besides Dad can read Egyptian too." She turned on the computer and scanner, and began the scanning process, before picking up the phone and dialling Daniel's extension at the base.  
  
"Daniel Jackson." Daniel answered.  
  
"Hey Daniel it's Sam."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about intruding on your dinner last night."  
  
"It's fine, the reason I called. I'm redecorating my living room and I bought this Egyptian hieroglyph border and I don't want to offend anyone so I'm e-mail a copy to you. Do you think you can translate it for me? I don't want to put it up if it says something stupid." Sam explained.  
  
"Sure. An Egyptian theme cool. If you need any help." He offered.  
  
"Just the translation, besides the Colonel making sarcastic comments is enough for anyone."  
  
"Okay. I'll translate it and get back to you. Bye."  
  
"Bye Daniel and thanks."  
  
TBC 


	30. Chapter 30

"You missed a bit." Sam pointed out.  
  
"I didn't miss it I just haven't got to it yet." Jack retorted.  
  
"Uh huh." Sam flicked her wrist and spattered paint across his face.  
  
"Hey." He said as he started to move towards her, Sam backed off but he caught her and hauled her off her feet. She could help but giggle as she struggled. "I thought I warned you about giggling."  
  
"I think orders have a stature of limitation like crimes. Especially that one."  
  
"Oh really and what other of my orders have statures of limitations?" He asked as he taunted her with a paintbrush.  
  
"The ones about leaving you behind, they last about ten seconds. Put me down." She giggled as she wriggled under his firm grasp.  
  
"Only if you apologise."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Well you asked for it." He used the brush to make a streak of paint right down the middle of her face.  
  
"JACK!!!" She screamed. "Why you?" She managed to grab the brush out of his hand and turned it on him. He dropped her.  
  
"Oh no you don't." He back away from her as she took her turn taunting him.  
  
"Actually I have a better idea." She said as he backed into the freshly painted wall. She lent up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The phone interrupted them. "I'd better get that."  
  
"Don't bother. Whoever it is will ring back if it's important."  
  
"It could be the base. I have to get it." Sam walked over and found the phone. "Major Carter." She said as she answered it.  
  
"Sam, its Daniel." A familiar voice on the other end replied.  
  
"Hey Daniel." Sam replied as she watched Jack walk closer to her.  
  
"I managed to look at that border. It really doesn't say anything much just random letters and sounds."  
  
"That's good. I won't have to worry about offending you or Selmak if I put it up. Thanks." Jack kissed the side of her neck. "Umm." She mumbled.  
  
"Sam is everything okay?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Its fine, I'm just not sure I like this shade as yellow as much on the wall as I did in the tin." She covered as she had to switch sides with the phone as Jack moved to kiss the other side of neck. "I'd better let you get back to work."  
  
"Actually, when I was looking at the border and it struck me it did have a similarity to gate co-ordinates."  
  
"You want to make a gate permutation from my wallpaper border."  
  
"It could work." Sam moaned as Jack kissed his way up her neck. "Sam, are you sure you're okay?" Daniel asked concerned.  
  
"I'm great. Just figure out what combination you want and have whoever's on duty run it through the gate co-ordinates we have, I think it's either Sgt Davis or Lieutenant Simmons; it may match somewhere we've already been. If it doesn't get them to run it through my program to deal with stellar drift and leave it on my desk I'll deal with it in the morning. I've got to go, the paints going to fall over." Sam managed to say before she shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
Daniel heard her say 'Jack' before she hung up.  
  
TBC 


	31. Chapter 31

"Janet, do you have a minute?" Daniel asked as he walked into the infirmary, which was for once empty.  
  
"What does it look like? Is something wrong with your leg?" She asked concerned. "Take a seat."  
  
"I'm fine, my legs fine. I just wanted ask you something."  
  
"Sure. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Do you know if there is anything going on between Jack and Sam?" He asked sitting on the bed. Janet instinctively took his pulse.  
  
"No that I know of why?" She asked.  
  
"Sam's redecorating her living room and she bought an Egyptian border so she e-mail a copy to me so I could make sure it didn't say anything that would offend anyone. When I called her back I could swear she was moaning and before we were cut off I swear she said Jack. She never calls him Jack, just sir or Colonel."  
  
"She didn't say anything to me. I know he sent her flowers yesterday and invited her for dinner to thank her for looking after him and to apologise for his attitude the day before." Janet replied.  
  
"Do you think something happened? I mean I didn't know about the dinner until after I went over there last night. Sam was just leaving when I arrived, thinking about it she looked a bit flushed and Jack was scowling at me." Daniel recalled.  
  
"If it has it's about time. The only problem is the regulations." Janet replied thinking that she knew she hated the Air Force for that reason.  
  
"If it has how are they going to keep it from General Hammond? I mean Jack isn't the most subtle person in the galaxy."  
  
"I suppose you could go and sound General Hammond out, I mean hypothetically and off the record given that you're a civilian."  
  
"Wouldn't that ruffle his suspicions and make him look more closely at their relationship?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Daniel, their relationship has been speculated on since the day they met. Besides you're only talking off the record, besides which General Hammond knows that SG-1 is only as good as it is because you're all as close as you are."  
  
"I guess. Thanks Janet."  
  
~  
  
"General Hammond, do you have a minute?" Daniel asked standing by the doorway to the General's office.  
  
"Of course son, come in and close the door." Hammond beckoned. Daniel walked in closing the door behind him and sat in the chair. "How's the leg?" Hammond inquired.  
  
"Fine thank you General. Doctor Fraiser says I'll be back to active duty by Monday."  
  
"Good, we have a briefing scheduled for 1000. So what can I do for you?"  
  
"General, can this conversation be off the record and purely hypothetical?" Daniel asked.  
  
"If needs be. What's troubling you son?" Hammond asked intrigued.  
  
"General, umm, how do I put this? What would you're position on two Air Force officers of different ranks who have a relationship which was a lot closer than the Air Force regulations would like?" Daniel asked diplomatically.  
  
"I take it you're talking about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." Hammond said inwardly smiling.  
  
"General I think it's better if we have this conversation in the abstract."  
  
"Dr Jackson, whether this is in the abstract or reality I don't have a problem with it."  
  
"Even if you personally don't, won't he Air Force?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Dr Jackson, it was very clear from the first time that Jack and Sam met that they were inevitably going to get closer than the standard regulations, especially after your observations in the alternate reality. General Ryan, the President and a few other people you don't need to know about drew up a set of amendments to the Air Force regulations specifically for the SGC due to the nature of what we do after Senator Kinsey tried to shut us down the first time. These regulation change don't forbid relationships between officers or team members, it just reduces them to the discretion of the base commander and with the rule that they are not conducted on the base or off world, and with the revision that they mustn't affect the running of the base."  
  
"So they're allowed to fraternize?" Daniel concluded.  
  
"Yes." Hammond nodded.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone seem to know about this?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The amendments weren't made public knowledge to keep the base functioning efficiently, but they were there if someone went looking for them."  
  
"Do Jack and Sam know about these amendments?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I gave Jack a copy of the amendments two days ago. Jacob informed Sam after he found out Sam may have been goaded into kissing Jack while she was staying with him. So I presume something has happened. You may want to up the amount that you have in Ferretti's pool before they come back to work tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." Daniel replied.  
  
"I'm taking it that you and Teal'c won't have a problem with this and how if anyway it will affect the structure of SG-1?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I can't speak for Teal'c, but I can safely assume neither of us will have a problem with it."  
  
"Good. You'd better go and inform Dr Fraiser, if she keeps peaking out of that doorway anymore the SF's are going to start getting suspicious."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you General."  
  
TBC 


	32. Chapter 32

"I brought you some coffee." Jack said as he sat down next to Daniel in the commissary the next morning.  
  
"Thank you. Do you know you have yellow paint in your hair?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Damn, I thought I had got it all out."  
  
"I thought Sam was the one decorating?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I know, I was conned into helping her. You know you're rubbing off on her too much, she's got this Egyptian hierothingy border."  
  
"Hieroglyphs and I know, she e-mailed me a section because she was worried it was said something that would offend anyone. Speaking of yesterday General Hammond and I were talking about the Air Force regulations."  
  
"Why you thinking of joining up? I mean you're a bit older than most recruits and with all your experience I think they'd probably let you skip basic training and a few ranks. And it would definitely easier if you called me sir and followed my orders, but you'd have to take a pay cut and hazard pay isn't that much. I don't think they'll spring for flight school. I could probably teach you, I have to keep my flight hours up but not this weekend I have plans."  
  
"Jack, I don't want to join the Air Force."  
  
"Why what's wrong with the Air Force?" Jack demanded. "They pay your salary."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with the Air Force Jack. So what are you doing at the weekend?" Daniel asked trying to stop Jack from going on an Air Force recruiting drive.  
  
"Sara's getting married and I have to give her away. Carter's coming to keep Sara's family from killing me, which is why I got conned into helping her paint her living room."  
  
"I didn't know Sam knew Sara other than that once they met for about ten seconds."  
  
"Sara came to visit while I was sick. They bonded while I was asleep. Don't ask me why women are one of life's little mysteries. But getting back to the conversation you were trying to have. Why were you talking to Hammond about the regulations?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"You can ask Doc out, there's the whole not treating your family thing which we pretty much screw as we're all as close as family but the Air Force doesn't have a thing against it you're a civilian."  
  
"I wasn't talking to him about anything to do Janet. He mentioned that there were a few changes made to the regulations for the base."  
  
"I know I read them, it would have been nice to know a few years ago, but I didn't break any so who cares."  
  
"Jack.."  
  
~  
  
"Hey Janet, do you have anything to get paint off of skin, I ran out of turpentine and I've still got streaks up my arms?" Sam asked as she entered the infirmary.  
  
"I don't know I'll have a look. How did it go Daniel mention that you were painting it a yellow colour." Janet said as she looked through a cupboard.  
  
"Yes, it's the colour of the sand on Abdoys. We put up an Egyptian hieroglyph border too, Daniel thinks it would make a good set of gate coordinates too."  
  
"We?" Janet questioned.  
  
"The Colonel helped as pay back for having to go to Sara's wedding with him on Saturday to protect him from her relatives."  
  
"Sara as in his ex-wife?" Janet questioned.  
  
"Yes, she's a nice woman. We had a long chat last week."  
  
"Umm. Try this." Janet held out a bottle to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I was talking to Daniel yesterday."  
  
"Oh really about anything interesting?" Sam asked as she rolled up her sleeves and started to remove the paint.  
  
"He'd been talking to General Hammond, who mentioned there was a change in certain regulations."  
  
"I know in June 1998, can you believe it? It would have been nice if someone had told us about it. I mean redefining what constitutes insubordination would have nice to know, I mean that way I could have explained my ideas more forcefully to Colonel O'Neill without him shouting me down." Sam replied.  
  
"That wasn't the regulation I was talking about. I was talking about changes to the frat regs."  
  
"Oh that. Janet, you know Daniel's a civilian there was nothing stopping you from asking him out."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Daniel. I was talking about you and Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"What about me and Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam?" Janet snapped.  
  
"Look I've got to get back to work, my inbox is overflowing and Daniel wants me to check through his wallpaper theory of gate co-ordinates. Thanks for this and I'll see you later."  
  
"Sam." Janet said almost pleaded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Can you tell Cassie I'm sorry I won't be able to make it on Saturday I'll call her and explain it to her myself when I get a minute? I've got to get back to work."  
  
"Sure, go." She sighed as she sat on a bed. It was like getting blood from a stone. 


	33. Chapter 33

"So did you find anything out?" Janet asked as she entered Daniel's office.  
  
"He helped her paint her living room so she would go to Sara's wedding with him." Daniel replied. "And that he doesn't think the Air Force would spring for flight school if I decided to join up."  
  
"They probably wouldn't. I didn't get flight school since they paid for med school instead. Besides you can get to fly in death gliders and Tel'tac's which have got to be more fun than anything the Air Force has."  
  
"True. Not that I wanted to join the Air Force. Did you find anything out?"  
  
"I mentioned that I knew about the regulation changes. She just blew me off. There's something going on there."  
  
"We've known that for years Janet, but just how close do you think they got?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Very if the look in Sam's eye is anything to go by. We're going to have to find out for sure."  
  
"What do you propose?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well I do have an idea.."  
  
~  
  
Sam was humming along to a CD while she worked; she was in a very good mood. She was checking through some of the reports that were on her desk about various tests she'd asked people to run for her while she was away.  
  
"La, la la lala la, la la , lalala la la."  
  
"Major Carter." Sam quickly stopped the music and turned around.  
  
"General Hammond sir. I'm sorry about the music."  
  
"Don't worry Major; it's nice for the base to have a bit of life."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll have all the reports I need to turn in today on your desk by 1600. It'll take me that long to organise all the information and to find Colonel O'Neill to sign off on them."  
  
"Sam, I think we both know Jack never reads your reports unless I specifically tell him to. So unless they're your mission reports or things that he directly needs to see, you can sign them off on your own recognisance. You're more than qualified."  
  
"Yes sir. Was there something I can do for you sir?" Sam asked,  
  
"I just came to check that you and Colonel O'Neill had sorted out you're little difference of opinion."  
  
"We're working on it." Sam said knowing exactly what he was talking about. "We've come to an understanding."  
  
"Good. If you ever have a problem my door is always open, either on or off the record."  
  
"Yes sir, thank you." Sam said not knowing what else to say. "General, Daniel and I would like to present an idea to you tomorrow, if you have the time."  
  
"We'll find time after SG-16's debrief and before SG-3's briefing."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Carter." Jack yelled as he neared her office.  
  
"Yes sir?" Sam said not knowing where to look.  
  
"Sorry sir I didn't see you there." Jack said as he saw Hammond.  
  
"It's okay son. I was just leaving."  
  
"If you wait a minute sir. Carter, did you print out my reports for me?"  
  
"Yes sir. You just need to sign them." She handed him a stack of paper.  
  
"General if you just wait one minute my mission reports will be up to date." Jack took the pen Sam offered and signed his name with a flourish on each report where required.  
  
"Good work Colonel. I'll expect your reports to be up to date from now on." Hammond said as he accepted the reports.  
  
"Sir, I wouldn't go that far." Sam suppressed a smile at Jack's comment.  
  
"Sir's if you'll excuse me I really do need to get back to work." Sam said.  
  
"Of course Major, come along Colonel."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack replied.  
  
"And Major." Hammond said before he left.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Put the music back on."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam hit play on the CD and music filled her office again.  
  
TBC 


	34. Chapter 34

Teal'c was kel'noreeming when there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Enter." He called.  
  
"Teal'c, are we bothering you?" Daniel asked as he and Janet entered Teal'c's quarters.  
  
"Not at all Daniel Jackson. How may I help you?" He asked as he rose. Janet closed the door so nobody passing could hear.  
  
"Teal'c, have you seen Jack and Sam today?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Indeed I have, O'Neill and I partook in a meal earlier and Major Carter asked my assistance in moving the Naqquadah Generator into her lab."  
  
"But you haven't seen them together?" Janet asked.  
  
"Indeed I have not. Has something occurred of which I should be informed?" Teal'c asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We believe that they have become involved in a relationship." Daniel said.  
  
"They do have a relationship, they are friends and team mates." Teal'c replied.  
  
"What Daniel should have said was we believe they have become involved in a romantic relationship with each other." Janet clarified.  
  
"Is that not against the Air Force regulations?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"They changed the regulations about it a while ago and we've only just found out." Daniel replied.  
  
"Then I should ask O'Neill of his intentions towards Major Carter." Teal'c walked to the door.  
  
"Teal'c we didn't." Janet started, but Daniel stopped her as Teal'c headed off in search of Jack.  
  
"How well do you know the guard in the security office?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Pretty well why?" Janet asked.  
  
"Watching on the monitor will be almost as much fun as being there in person." Daniel said with a beaming smile.  
  
"I like the way you think Daniel, let's go."  
  
~  
  
There was a knock on Jack's office door. He was sat with his crossed ankles on his desk playing with his yo-yo. At the knock he picked up a folder and opened it in his lap like he'd been reading it and picked up his cup of coffee before yelling for the person who knocked to enter.  
  
"Hey Teal'c." Jack said as he saw him.  
  
"O'Neill I must speak with you on a matter of up most importance." Teal'c said.  
  
"Take a seat. What can I do for you?" Jack took a sip of his coffee and eyed his team mate.  
  
"What are your intentions towards Major Carter?" Jack spat out his coffee.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said half choking.  
  
"What are your intentions towards Major Carter?" Teal'c repeated.  
  
"Did Daniel put you up to this?" Jack asked as he tried to stop himself from having a heart attack from the shock of Teal'c's question.  
  
"Daniel Jackson and Dr Fraiser informed me that the regulations involving fraternization no longer exist. I wish to know what are your intentions towards Major Carter?"  
  
"Why would you want to know that?" Jack asked curious as to the Jaffa's point.  
  
"Major Carter is as a sister to me, I wish to ascertain what your intentions towards her are. As Jacob Carter is not here to watch over her, I have taken it upon myself to assume this role."  
  
"I'm sure Jake would grateful for that Teal'c." Jack said. "My question would be why would you want to know my intentions now and not say six months ago?"  
  
"I have always noticed a bond between Major Carter and yourself O'Neill, which is very different to your bond with Daniel Jackson or Dr Fraiser. You care for Major Carter in an romantic manner and she returns this emotion, however neither of you has taken it any further due to the regulations. As this problem has ceased to exist I wish to ascertain your intentions towards her."  
  
"Strictly honourable." Jack replied. "Have you asked Carter what her intentions towards me are?"  
  
"Indeed I have not. Major Carter's feelings have always been known to me. Her intentions are honourable; she would have not stepped over the boundary created by the regulations."  
  
"So you're saying if something was happening you wouldn't have a problem with it?" Jack asked.  
  
"Indeed I would not."  
  
"Okay, Teal'c thanks for this little chat. But I have to get back to reading this report." Jack indicated the folder in his lap.  
  
"I shall assist you before I depart." Teal'c lent across the desk and turned the report the right way up. "You shall find it much easier to read this way O'Neill. Good day."  
  
"Yeah, you too Teal'c and if you see Danny tell him I'd like to talk to him and ask him what his intentions are towards Doc Fraiser." Teal'c nodded and left.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but it's really hard to write Teal'c. 


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey Carter, have you got those reports you needed me to sign?" Jack asked as he strolled into her lab.  
  
"Actually General Hammond told me I don't need you sign off on any of my reports except the mission reports and any you directly need to see. So that will be less paperwork for you to lose." She said with a smile.  
  
"I don't lose paperwork, I just happen to misplace it." He corrected.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied indulgently.  
  
"So." He picked up an object from her desk and started to fiddle with it. "I had Teal'c come and ask me what my intentions towards you were earlier."  
  
"Well if you're intentions are to kill me with an unknown device you're on the right track." She said as she watched him roll the device in his hands. He looked confused for a second then put it back on the desk. "So what did you say?" She asked as she continued to type into her laptop.  
  
"That my intentions were honourable. He's appointed himself to watch out for you since your Dad isn't here too."  
  
"I know, he adds to the list with Janet, Daniel and General Hammond. But it's a shame about you're intentions, dishonourable ones are so much more fun." Jack looked at her. "I'm kidding, well only partially and don't worry about Teal'c."  
  
"So do you." She signalled him to stop talking.  
  
"Hey Janet you can come in." Sam yelled.  
  
"How did you?" Janet asked as she entered.  
  
"Shoes, you have a distinctive clunk. Colonel, I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel and I have a meeting with General Hammond at around 1100 so we should be able to have that team lunch around 1300."  
  
"Good. I'll tell Teal'c, if I hurry I won't miss the start of Buffy. Have a nice evening and don't stay too late. Bye Doc." Jack exited the lab.  
  
"Bye sir." Janet said.  
  
"So?" Sam prompted.  
  
"So how's your day been?" Janet asked.  
  
"Good actually, I've got lots done and I only got called to the gate room once. The General is going to let me sign off on my own reports so I have to spend less time trying to track down the Colonel to get him to sign off on them. How about you? I haven't heard of any major injuries that have flooded the infirmary."  
  
"It's been quiet. Siler broke a toe again when he drop his wrench on his foot."  
  
"We should get him a little cart for it." Sam smiled. "Was there anything else because I need to finish this report for that meeting with General Hammond? I need to convince him I need SG-1 to go back to a planet and Daniel needs to send a probe to the planet he found with my wallpaper."  
  
"Uh, Teal'c went and asked the Colonel what his intentions towards you were." Janet said.  
  
"I know Colonel O'Neill told me. That had to be an interesting conversation; I would have loved to have seen his face when Teal'c asked."  
  
"It was quite a picture, he spat coffee every where." Janet said before thinking about it.  
  
"Oh really and how do you know that?" Sam asked spinning round to look at her. Janet cringed.  
  
"Okay, when Teal'c mentioned he was going to ask him, Daniel and I may have bribed the guard in the security office to leave and let us watch what happened."  
  
"Please tell me you recorded it." Sam asked, Janet nodded.  
  
"I'm going to have to see that, but for now I need to work sorry. I promise I'll call Cassie later and explain about Saturday."  
  
"She understands but she'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Janet left and Sam let out a big sigh.  
  
TBC 


	36. Chapter 36

Jack's computer beeped as he turned it on the next morning indicating that he had received an e-mail.  
  
To: Colonel Jonathan O'Neill (JONeill@SGC.gov)  
From: Major Samantha Carter (SCarter@SGC.gov)  
  
Subject: Team Lunch?  
  
Sir,  
  
Are we still on for the team lunch at 1300? If plans have changed please let me know as soon as possible.  
  
Also I have obtained visual evidence re your meeting with Teal'c yesterday, which I am willing to share.  
  
Carter  
  
Jack smiled, before writing a response.  
  
To: Major Samantha Carter (SCarter@SGC.gov)  
From: Colonel Jonathan O'Neill (JONeill@SGC.gov)  
  
Subject: re Team lunch?  
  
Carter,  
  
We're still on for lunch at 1300.  
  
Re visual evidence - I'd like to see it.  
  
O'Neill.  
  
~  
  
"So how did your meeting go?" Jack asked Sam as they sat at the table waiting for Daniel to find his way out of his office and Teal'c to finish loading up his tray. Jack had already got Daniel some food knowing how the archaeologist was when it came to work.  
  
"Fine, thank you."  
  
"How did the wallpaper theory go?" Jack asked.  
  
"We're sending a probe at 1600." Sam replied.  
  
"So that's where we're going on Monday?" Jack inquired.  
  
"No. Do you remember that planet I told you about last week? The one I wanted to go to do some more intensive tests?"  
  
"The one that was too calm that we're bound to run into the Goa'uld?"  
  
"Yes sir. We're shipping out on Monday, I'll have the report you need to read before the briefing ready by the end of the day tomorrow."  
  
"So you'll be out of here at a reasonable time so you can get a good night's sleep before the wedding?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"So what's this about visual evidence?" Jack asked as he took a mouthful of his food.  
  
"Teal'c told Janet and Daniel he was coming to talk to you and why, so they bribed the guy up in security to leave so they could monitor your office to see your reaction. Janet gave me the tape this morning."  
  
"Security let them spy on me?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Daniel said as he came to join them.  
  
"I was just telling the Colonel about the results of our meeting with General Hammond." Sam replied.  
  
"And I just discovered that I need to talk to Hammond about a lapse in security by a Doctor and an archaeologist." Jack said crossing his arms.  
  
"Jack, look neither of you were telling us anything and when Teal'c mention what he was going to ask we just wanted to see your reaction." Daniel tried to explain.  
  
"Daniel, if you want to know something it's easier to ask than spy on people. Especially when you work in a highly classified environment like this." Sam pointed out. Teal'c joined them.  
  
"So it there anything going on between you that you'd like to tell us about?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Daniel, you should know by now that everything in the military works on a need to know basis. At this point anything that may or may not be happening doesn't affect you so you don't need to know. Right Carter?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
"So you'll tell us if and when we need to know?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Boy, he finally gets it." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Colonel." Sam scolded.  
  
"Sorry Danny, I'm stressed out that I have to go to Sara's wedding and see all her relatives again." Jack apologised.  
  
"It's okay Jack."  
  
"Colonel, Sara's relatives can't be that bad, I really like Sara she a nice person."  
  
"You weren't married to her for twelve years. They never liked me in the first place; I'd rather face a room of Goa'uld. Why do you think I need someone to distract them?"  
  
"If I remember rightly and correct me if I'm wrong sir, you want me to go with you because taking Teal'c would raise too many questions and you thought Daniel would bore them with too much history and that if I avoided science I could make polite conversation. Not to mention the fact that Sara had already invited me." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"It possible that I said that, so drop the subject and eat."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said biting her lip to avoid smiling. They were managing to keep everything between them away from work successfully and they weren't going to tell anyone anything.  
  
TBC 


	37. Chapter 37

Sam kicked the door closed behind her as she entered her house on Friday night. She'd stopped by the store to pick up some milk and enough food to see her over the weekend. She was in the middle of unpacking the bags when the phone rang.  
  
"Carter." She answered.  
  
"Hi Sam its Daniel."  
  
"Hey Daniel. Please don't' tell you've come up with a new way of creating gate co-ordinates. We're already going to the planet you found with my border next week as after we get back from my survey."  
  
"No. It's not about that. Is Jack there?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Why would he be?" Sam replied.  
  
"Because you too are. Never mind do you have any idea where he is? I tried his house be he's not answering."  
  
"It's Sara's rehearsal dinner tonight." Sam replied. "He probably won't be back until late. Was it important because you could try his cell phone or pager?" Sam suggested.  
  
"I've tried them. He got a phone call from a Major Maloney who says it was pretty important that he call him. So the General asked me to track him down." Daniel explained.  
  
"Give me the Major's number, the restaurant is only a couple of blocks from my house."  
  
"Thanks Sam. Let me know when you find him."  
  
"Okay Daniel I'll talk to you later." Sam quickly changed into something slightly more appropriate than her jeans.  
  
She drove the five blocks to the restaurant and parked. As she entered she was greeted by the matridee.  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Colonel Jack O'Neill? He's here for a wedding rehearsal dinner." She said.  
  
"Do you know the parties name?" He asked.  
  
"The bride is Sara O'Neill and the groom is Greg.. something I'm sorry I don't know anymore."  
  
"Yes ma'am. They're at the table in the corner, I'll go send someone to inquire about Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Can't I just go over there myself?" She asked. "I'm with the Air Force too. Major Carter." She flashed him her id.  
  
"Yes Major. This way." He pointed her in the direction of the table.  
  
"Sam." Sara said when she saw her. "Everyone this is Major Samantha Carter, she works with Jack, she's an astrophysicist. She'll be at the wedding tomorrow. Sam this is Greg." Jack was giving a questioning look as to why she was there.  
  
"It's nice to meeting you all. I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner but I need to speak to the Colonel urgently."  
  
"Excuse me." Jack got up from the table and went with Sam to a corner.  
  
"What is it Sam?" He asked.  
  
"Daniel's been trying to call you for the last hour. He tried your pager and cell phone too."  
  
"I switched my pager off while we were at the church and my cell battery is dead. What's going on?"  
  
"A Major Maloney is trying to contact you, he says it's important."  
  
"Tommy." He paused. "Can I call him from your house?"  
  
"Of course." Sam said. "Is everything okay?" She asked.  
  
"I doubt it. Why don't you go and start your car, I took a cab here so I could have some wine. I'll apologise and meet you outside."  
  
"Okay." Sam headed out the door to the car.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara I've got to go. But I promise I'll be there on time tomorrow." Jack said as he went back to the table.  
  
"Anything wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Carl Maloney called, I think Tommy's time is up."  
  
"If it is send my condolences, Tommy was a good man."  
  
"Yes he was. I've got to go. It was nice to meet everyone I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
TBC 


	38. Chapter 38

"Jack, who's Major Maloney?" Sam asked as she drove back to her house.  
  
"Carl, his father Tommy was head of my special ops group. Tommy was forced to take medical retirement last year when they found out he had colon cancer. Carl was born when Tommy was sixteen, so I guess he'd be roughly your age now."  
  
"And Carl's calling because something happened to Tommy?" Sam guessed.  
  
"He's been hanging on to see his third grandchild born. Carl's wife Heather must have had the kid by now. She was six months pregnant last time I saw her and that must have been more than three months ago. They stopped letting visitors other than close family in to see him a couple months ago."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah me too. He was a good guy."  
  
"Didn't you think of offering him the deal we offered Dad?" Sam asked as she pulled up outside her house.  
  
"I thought about it, but Tommy had accepted he was dying. He had his affairs in order, Carl transferred nearer so he could be with him as much as possible. Besides, him suddenly making a full recovery and disappearing off for months at a time would have caused too many questions. With Jake, you knew what was going on and he was estranged from your brother, who lives in California, so Mark wouldn't question it if he recovered or if he disappeared without contact."  
  
"I guess you have a point." She said as she opened the door. "You know where the phone is I'm going to change again."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~  
  
"When?.... When's the funeral?...... I'll try and make it. I'm really sorry Carl and thanks for letting me know. Bye." He hung up the phone. Sam crossed the room and sat next to him and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Hey," She said.  
  
"He died this morning, Carl and Heather were there and she had a little boy who they called Jack." Jack swiped his eye with his free hand.  
  
"Come here." Sam pulled him into her arms. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she rubbed her hand supportively over the back of his hair. "Do you want to stay?" She asked. "I don't think you should be alone tonight." Jack nodded and thought for a second.  
  
"I can't stay my suit is at my house."  
  
"I can get ready at your house as well as here. I'll drive you over there tomorrow morning. But for now I'm going to make some coffee and I'll call Daniel to let him know I found you."  
  
"Okay." Sam got up to go to the kitchen, but he still had a hold on her hand. "Sam."  
  
"Yes?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Thanks." She gave her a small smile.  
  
"I'm always here when you need me. I love you and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"I love you too. But don't make promises you can't keep."  
  
"Jack, no-one knows what's going to happen tomorrow and we do have a dangerous line of work but that doesn't mean I'm going to put myself at risk for the sake of it." She sat on his knee. "We just have to take it a day at a time." She hugged him again.  
  
"I know."  
  
TBC 


	39. Chapter 39

As Sam came back from taking a shower early the next morning Jack was thrashing around in her bed.  
  
"Jack," She said in a reassuring tone as she sat on the edge of the bed and laid a gentle hand on his chest. "Jack, it's okay. You're safe." She'd seen him have a nightmare once or twice before while they were off world. "Jack, you're safe, nothing can hurt you." She ran a gentle hand of his head. "Shush." She said calmly. "It's going to be okay." He stopped thrashing and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. What time is it?"  
  
"A little after six. You want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" He shook his head. "Okay."  
  
"You're all wet." He commented.  
  
"I had to take a shower, do some girly things. It'll save time later."  
  
"How long have you been up?" He asked.  
  
"Since five."  
  
"Why would anyone choose to get up that early?" He asked yawning.  
  
"I always get up this early, so if I actually make it home then I can be back at the base for 0600."  
  
"You work too much." He yawned.  
  
"It's what comes from having to prove to people that I can be a scientist and a soldier, especially when you get a CO who obviously has a problem with scientists' especially female ones who get dumped on them." She teased.  
  
"Hey, I got used to you, you know after we saved the world a couple of times."  
  
"It would be a real shame if you still had a problem with me and I had to kick your six to the other side of the galaxy and I ended with bruises on my legs. They won't go with my dress."  
  
"It's too early for you to try and be funny."  
  
"Time doesn't stop you either." She dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Have a quick shower and get dressed while I make some coffee and toast. Then we can head over to your house and finish getting ready."  
  
"You're still ordering me around."  
  
"That's because we have to be at a wedding in four and half hours and the only thing that's going to make me be late is a Goa'uld attack. Now move it Colonel." Sam snapped into military command mode.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He shot of a very dodgy salute.  
  
"I think you need to work on that salute airman." She gave him another kiss. "The coffee will be ready in ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~  
  
"Carter, hurry up." Jack called. As he stood leaning against door and closed his eyes. "We're going to be late."  
  
"Well if you help me do up my necklace I'm ready." She stepped out of the bedroom and held out it to him.  
  
"Wow." He said as he caught a glimpse of her. "You look great." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against.  
  
"You were there when I bought, you seen it before."  
  
"But not with the shoes and everything."  
  
"That's because you're used to seeing me in combat boots."  
  
"And very nice combat boots they are too." He said as he kissed her.  
  
"They tend to go with everything." Sam said with a smile. "We have to leave otherwise we'll be late."  
  
"We can be late." He said as he kissed the side of her neck.  
  
"No we can't. Now help me do this up so we can leave." She turned so he could fasten her necklace.  
  
"There." He dropped a kiss on the join. "Let's get out of here before I change my mind."  
  
"That's the spirit." Sam winked at him and grabbed her purse and the wedding gift she'd purchased.  
  
TBC 


	40. Chapter 40

"Bride or groom?" The usher asked as Sam walked into the church.  
  
"Uh, bride." Sam replied.  
  
"This way." She followed him and he showed her to a seat.  
  
"Thank you." Sam said as she took her seat.  
  
"Hello young lady I'm Horace Thompson. I'm Sarah's great uncle." The octogenarian sat next to her said.  
  
"Samantha Carter, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"How long have you known Sara?" He asked.  
  
"About two weeks." Sam admitted, Horace looked at her. "I work with Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Oh Jack. How is he? I haven't seen him since the divorce actually since before Charlie's accident."  
  
"He's fine sir. He caught the chicken pox a few weeks ago and I had to stay with him, that's when I met Sara and she invited me to the wedding."  
  
"Is Jack still blaming himself over Charlie?" Horace inquired.  
  
"The Colonel really doesn't talk about Charlie. He's my commanding officer."  
  
"You're in the Air Force?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm a Major." Sam replied.  
  
"What branch of the Air Force?" He asked.  
  
"I work the deep space radars; I have a doctorate in astrophysics."  
  
"That must be exciting." He said.  
  
"It has its moments." She replied as the bridal march began to play. Sam rose as she watched a few bridesmaids walk down the aisle, followed by Sara and Jack.  
  
~  
  
"Hey." Jack said as he finally caught up with Sam as they exited the church.  
  
"Hey yourself." Sam smiled at him. "It was a beautiful ceremony."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You guess?" Sam questioned.  
  
"We've seen some more interesting ones and anyone who wants to throw a six day wedding."  
  
"Right now might be a good time to focus on Sara's wedding." Sam suggested.  
  
"I'll take that under advisement."  
  
"Last time you said that you almost blew up my lab."  
  
"Well you shouldn't leave doohickeys on the desk that can blow up your lab." He countered.  
  
"I was working on it when I got called to the control room to stop SG-3 from getting stranded." She countered his argument.  
  
"Let's just can this for now, you know we'll never reach a compromise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So did you sit next to anyone interesting?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Great uncle Horace, who by the way still likes you."  
  
"Sam, the man must be at least ninety, he likes everyone."  
  
"I thought you would have had more respect for senior citizens after your experience a few years ago."  
  
"I was really that old I just looked it." Jack justified.  
  
"Whatever you say. Now I'm going to congratulate Sara and you're going to be nice to her relatives because I only know one excuse for you being mad and I'm saving it for when we really need it."  
  
"When would that be?" He asked.  
  
"When Daniel's not around and I have to convince someone that they really don't need to shoot you. Be nice, something of Daniel has to have rubbed off on you."  
  
"I doubt anything useful." He replied.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it was more useful than you think, I mean Thor likes you."  
  
"Thor likes most people, even you." He teased.  
  
"That's because I have great dumb idea. I'll see you later." She smiled and strolled off to congratulate Sara and Greg.  
  
TBC 


	41. Chapter 41

"One of my best friends is an archaeologist, so I'm learning a lot about ancient cultures." Sam said as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
"Really and do you have a favourite period in history?" The man she was talking to asked.  
  
"I've grown attached to Ancient Egyptian mythology." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Do you have a favourite myth?" He asked.  
  
"Not really the whole culture is interesting."  
  
"I would have thought you would have been able to pick, someone like Hathor?" He suggested.  
  
"Hathor is not one of my favourite goddesses." Sam said recalling the last time they had met.  
  
"There you are." Jack said as he came up to her.  
  
"Here I am." Sam said. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, I'd like you to meet Professor Harry Ploughton, he teaches Ancient Studies at the university. Harry the Colonel."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jack said.  
  
"You too."  
  
"So what were you two talking about?" Jack asked.  
  
"Ancient Egypt and Sam was going to explain why she didn't like Hathor."  
  
"The annoying sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll woman?" Jack questioned knowing exactly who the real Hathor was.  
  
"In your terms yes sir." Sam said.  
  
"Sir?" Harry questioned.  
  
"He's my CO." Sam replied.  
  
"CO? I thought you said you were a theoretical astrophysicist."  
  
"She's also an Air Force Major. You know Sam you really shouldn't forget to tell people that." Jack playfully scolded.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled.  
  
"So do you have an opinion on ancient culture Colonel?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pick an era and I'll tell you why it's bad." Jack said.  
  
"The Colonel isn't a fan of history or of artefacts." Sam informed Harry.  
  
"Carter, they're rocks." Jack insisted.  
  
"Colonel, they really aren't." Sam corrected.  
  
"Carter, on the last little field trip our esteemed Dr Daniel Jackson took us on what did make me spend four and a half hours waiting for him to look at."  
  
"A giant stone tablet." Sam admitted.  
  
"Which is another term for?"  
  
"A rock. Okay, I concede on that occasion."  
  
"Excuse me did you say Dr Daniel Jackson, the archaeologist who had the ideas about the pyramids being older than first thought?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Yes." Sam replied. "Do you know him?"  
  
"No, but I'd like to meet him. His ideas maybe a little off bat, but he has brilliant insight."  
  
"Carter, when we mention the whole wedding thing to Danny tomorrow, let's not mention this we don't want to inflate his ego."  
  
"Colonel, it's not Daniel's ego we need to keep in check."  
  
"Do you think you could swing me an introduction?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think we could work something. The reception will be over by 1600 at the latest; Sam did Danny say what his plans were for today?"  
  
"He's helping Cassie with her history assignment. She's doing the Mongols."  
  
"They along the lines of those Shav-whatsit people?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes sir. The ones with the six day weddings and the trading women."  
  
"We'll call Daniel and see if he has some free time this evening, but right now I'm stealing the Major away."  
  
"What for?" Sam asked.  
  
"You promised me a dance." He held out a hand to her.  
  
"Yes sir." She put her hand in his.  
  
TBC 


	42. Chapter 42

"Jack you really shouldn't mention our little field trips." Sam scolded him in a whisper as they began dancing.  
  
"Sam, we work with satellites that sometimes that involves going places to check that transmitters are working correctly so we can take a our friend with us to make sure we don't offend the locals."  
  
"You really thought that out didn't you." Sam said.  
  
"If I'm going to tell people what I do for a living I may as well have a well thought out lie." He said with a shrug and he spun her around. Sam smiled and tilted her so it rested on her shoulder and she could hide her smile.  
  
"You know you're good at this." Sam said as the song finished.  
  
"Just don't mention that to anyone I don't want to ruin my reputation." He said as the next song began.  
  
"I don't worry I'll hold that in reserve until I need something."  
  
"You know you have a better way of getting what you want now." He pointed out.  
  
"That's another thing we're not supposed to be mentioning in company."  
  
"Can I cut in?" Sara came up to them.  
  
"Of course. It's a beautiful wedding Sara." Sam said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll just be over there making polite conversation." Sam said.  
  
"Oh Major." Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir?" Sam said.  
  
"When you're telling people what you do for a living don't forget the Air Force part."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled.  
  
"And call Danny and see if he wants to meet that Professor whatsit."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam headed off leaving Sara and Jack to dance.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy Sara." Jack said.  
  
"Thank you Jack. So what's happening with you and Sam?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack protested.  
  
"Jack, how long have we known each other?" Sara asked.  
  
"Almost twenty years roughly."  
  
"I know you too well Jack anyone can see something how you feel in the way you look at her. I'm happy for you too."  
  
"Sara, you can't say anything." Jack insisted.  
  
"I won't. But you're not going to be able to hide it for long. The Air Force are bound to have a problem with it. I don't want you to get into trouble."  
  
"The Air Force are fine with it, we're just taking it slowly we don't need any undue pressure."  
  
"Good, I like her, she's good for you."  
  
"I think so." Jack said with a smile  
  
~  
  
"Sam right?" Greg said as he came up to her.  
  
"Yes." Sam said. "Congratulations again."  
  
"Thank you. I was talking to Harry; he mentioned that you were going to set up an introduction with Daniel Jackson."  
  
"I'm going to call him in a few minutes."  
  
"I was wondering if you call him and ask him if he'd like to come to the reception, there are quite a few people who would like to meet him."  
  
"As I told Harry, Daniel's helping Cassie with her homework but I'll call him and see if he can drop by that is if you wan to do this in the middle of your wedding reception."  
  
"Sara won't mind."  
  
"Okay." Sam fished her phone out and hit the speed dial for Daniel's cell phone.  
  
"Daniel Jackson." He answered.  
  
"Hey Daniel its Sam."  
  
"Hi, I thought you were at Sara's wedding?" Daniel questioned  
  
"I am. Greg, Sara's new husband is a history professor at the university, he and apparently a lot his colleagues would like to meet you, so I've been asked to see if you would like to come to the reception."  
  
"I'm in the middle of helping Cassie, it'll take at least another hour or two and I'm not really dressed for a wedding reception."  
  
"I don't think they'll mind." Sam said Greg was watching her. "So you'll come?"  
  
"And have a chance to find out some interesting stories about Jack you bet."  
  
"Good. I'll just give you the address." Sam relayed the address. "I'll see you soon." She hung up. "He'll be here in about an hour or so."  
  
"Thank you Sam."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm just going to get another drink." Sam said as she sloped off.  
  
TBC 


	43. Chapter 43

"You okay?" Jack asked as he came over to Sam who was looking at the buffet.  
  
"I'm fine. Daniel will be here in an hour."  
  
"Danny's coming to the wedding?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Apparently the whole history department wants to meet him, so Greg asked me to call and invite him to the reception."  
  
"The guy wants to meet Daniel at his wedding reception?"  
  
"Struck me as weird too. I mean Daniel is very talented at what he does but having to meet him right now."  
  
"Just forget about it for now and come and dance with me so I don't have to talk to people."  
  
"I thought you would have learnt how to be diplomatic by now." Sam said as she went with him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Carter, I manage to piss off more people than I make friends with. That's why I need you guys around to keep the peace."  
  
"Well everyone I've talk to seems to have nice things to say about you. I don't think Sara's family dislike you as much as you seem to think." Sam said as they began to dance.  
  
"Oh they do, they're just being polite."  
  
"I really don't think so Jack."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Jack, seriously you're not the bad guy. If that doesn't work just remember I like you and that's all that counts."  
  
"I was thinking that you should see Dr McKenzie about that. You may have lost a few brain cells."  
  
"You big dope." Sam thumped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I think I have a bruise there from you flinging yourself at me."  
  
"Are you sure it's not from you accidentally bumping into my freshly painted wall?"  
  
"I think you actually pushed me into it."  
  
"You didn't seem to have a problem with it at the time." Sam said suggestively.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it now." Jack whispered.  
  
"Jack, you're not doing well at this discreet thing are you."  
  
"Apparently not. Sara's happy for us. Danny, Doc and T-Murray know something has happened. General Hammond knows for certain because he asked me specifically."  
  
"So basically the people who matter know anyway the people who don't we're hiding it from?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just checking." She kissed him gently. "That takes care of that."  
  
"I like the way you think Major."  
  
"I thought you said I think too much." Sam teased.  
  
"I think is one thought I'll allow."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Can I cut in?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Daniel." Sam smiled. "I don't mind; just don't stand on the Colonel's toes the way you stand on mine."  
  
"Funny Carter." Jack said. "Leave the jokes to me."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"I was summoned." Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes there are some people who would like to meet you. Colonel why don't you go and speak to Great Uncle Horace while I take Daniel to meet his fan club."  
  
"I thought we weren't going to inflate his ego with mention of a fan club." Jack scolded.  
  
"And I told you it wasn't his ego we needed to worry about." Sam winked at him. "Daniel, I'll introduce you to everyone wants to meet the Colonel is going to make nice with his ex-relatives." Daniel looked at Jack then followed Sam.  
  
TBC 


	44. Chapter 44

"Greg." Sam said as she went over to where he was talking to Harry.  
  
"Sam." He said.  
  
"Greg, Harry I'd like you to meet Daniel Jackson. Daniel, this is Professor Greg Summers, the groom and Dr Harry Ploughton."  
  
"It's nice to meet you and congratulations of your marriage Greg."  
  
"It great to meet you too." Greg said enthusiastically. "There are lots of people here who would like to meet you."  
  
"So you work for the Air Force now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So do you know any state secrets?" He asked.  
  
"That would be classified." Daniel replied.  
  
"What does an archaeologist do for the Air Force anyway?"  
  
"That would be classified too." Daniel repeated.  
  
"Have you ever met the President?" Greg asked.  
  
"That's classified too."  
  
"I'll leave you too it." Sam said patting Daniel on the shoulder.  
  
~  
  
"Who's that with Greg?" Sara said as she came up to Sam.  
  
"Daniel Jackson. I think I mentioned him last week."  
  
"What's he doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Daniel's an archaeologist and I happened to mention to Dr Ploughton that I knew him and he wanted meet him. He mentioned it to Greg and Greg asked me to call Daniel and invite him so his university buddies could meet him. I didn't think it was a good idea, but Greg insisted."  
  
"It would have been nice if I could have got through at least one of my weddings without work getting in the way."  
  
"Huh?" Sam said.  
  
"Greg and his friends are going to spend at least an hour debating the existence of something or other. When I married Jack, half way through the reception, he and half the guests got recalled to the base. I didn't see him again for two weeks. You're lucky you know."  
  
"How's that?" Sam asked.  
  
"At least when he disappears you have a vague idea where he's going."  
  
"Actually as his 2IC, anywhere he goes I'm usually going too."  
  
"Exactly. Just promise me you'll stick with it even if it gets tough. He's a good man."  
  
"I know and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. So he's stuck with me."  
  
"Good. He needs some stability in his life." Sara said with a smile.  
  
"One of our friends, Murray, went and asked him what his intentions towards me were and he spat coffee every where in shock."  
  
"You were there?" Sara asked.  
  
"No, but one of our other friends found about it and got the security camera tape. It's the funniest thing I've seen in years."  
  
"He wasn't much better when my Dad asked him what his intentions towards me were either. Dad told that he didn't want some sailor sweeping me off my feet and making me one of his girl's in every port."  
  
"I take it he point out that he was in the Air Force and not the Navy."  
  
"To my Dad that didn't make a difference, the military is the military. But I will say I prefer the Navy dress uniform to the Air Force one."  
  
"Working with so many uniforms you become immune to them. But there is something about those tight dress white pants, shame you don't find that many sailors in Colorado." Both women cracked up.  
  
"This does not look good." Jack said as he came across to them. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"The fact that you don't get as many sailors in Colorado as you do in DC." Sam supplied.  
  
"What's the Navy got to do with anything?" Jack asked suspicious.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about." Sara said winking at him. "Since my husband seems to be otherwise occupied I'm going to talk to my new in-laws. Have fun."  
  
"Seriously what's with the Navy discussion?"  
  
"Sara just happened to mention what her father said when he asked you what his intentions towards her were."  
  
"How's your Dad going to react to us?" Jack asked.  
  
"Dad will be fine; it's Selmak you have to watch out for."  
  
"Sam, please tell me you're joking."  
  
"Jack, my Dad like you a lot, he thinks you're good for me. The only time he'd ever do anything to you is if you hurt me and break my heart. But then he'd have to deal with the remains that are left by everyone else at the base."  
  
"I noticed your fan club."  
  
"What can I say? I'm brilliant." She said with a shrug.  
  
"That you are. That you are"  
  
TBC 


	45. Chapter 45

"So did you have fun yesterday?" Sam asked as she and Daniel had coffee at the base the next morning.  
  
"It was interesting. I got offered a job too."  
  
"You're not going to take it are you?" She asked.  
  
"What and give at getting shot at for a living?" He questioned. "Not on your life. Besides I like getting to meet these cultures rather than just talking about them in some abstract sense. You and Jack seemed to be having fun too."  
  
"It was an experience. Sara has some very interesting stories about him and his ex-in-laws don't hate him as much as thinks."  
  
"I wasn't talking about them. I was watching you dance for five minutes before I came over and asked to cut in."  
  
"He's a very good dancer."  
  
"Talking about me?" Jack said as he slipped into a chair on the other side of the table.  
  
"No Sara's Great Uncle Horace, for a 90 year old he's a surprisingly good dancer."  
  
"Oh." Jack said.  
  
"It's bit early for you to be here on a Sunday sir." Sam commented.  
  
"I was having a problem sleeping." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, major problems with your bed." Daniel said under his breath.  
  
"What are you talking about Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"I was just saying you couldn't sleep because you didn't have a Major in your bed."  
  
"Daniel!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Sam, come on we all know what's going on and we're happy for you. There's no point hiding it."  
  
"I'll be in my lab." She shoved her chair back from the table and stomped off.  
  
"Carter." Jack yelled after her. "Sam?" He looked at Daniel. "Daniel, I don't know if you noticed but Sam is a Major in the Air Force and she has a lot of responsibility and lots of people who have to follow her orders and lots of people who respect her scientific knowledge. Her reputation is important to her and she needs to know that when she gives an order it's going to be followed, not going to be questioned by someone who wants to speculate about her personal life. So quit gossiping and do the job you are paid to do. I'm going to try and calm her down so she doesn't make a mistake and blow the base up and then when she's calmed down your going to go and apologise because we have a mission tomorrow and I do not need the team split." Everyone who had turned to watch Jack berate Daniel quickly went back to what they were doing as Jack left.  
  
~  
  
When Jack got to Sam's lab she was banging folders down on her desk. The SF on the floor look concerned but Jack waved him away.  
  
"Sam." He said as enter, she slammed another folder down and went to pick up another. "Sam." He laid a hand on top of hers to stop her. "Sam, listen to me, Daniel was just joking. He didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"I know, it's just."  
  
"I know. Come here." Jack pulled her into a hug. "Daniel's our friend; you know he wouldn't say anything to be mean."  
  
"I know." At that moment the phone rang. Jack grabbed it.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"Colonel." Hammond's voice greeted.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"I heard there was an incident in the commissary."  
  
"I'm dealing with it sir." Jack said.  
  
"Good. Could you tell Major Carter that I'm adding another three scientists to your team tomorrow? One of the science missions has fallen through due to weather conditions on PX9 092. I need her to brief them at 1400."  
  
"I'll tell her sir."  
  
"Thank you Colonel." Hammond hung up.  
  
"What did the General want?" Sam asked. As she stepped back from Jack and started to rearrange her desk to some semblance of order.  
  
"He's sending some little scientist friends to help you with us tomorrow. Their mission fell through due to weather conditions. You know they should really put up information boards by the gate to warn about hazards. You know welcome to PX whatever. Beware Goa'uld palaces this way, Goa'uld patrol that way and expect to hurricanes and torrential downpours every third Tuesday." Sam smiled at his comments.  
  
"When does he want me to brief them?" She asked.  
  
"1400."  
  
"That should take an hour, so if you come about 1500 to give them the 'when I say jump, you don't ask how high, just jump' speech."  
  
"Can you take care of it?"  
  
"Colonel, you're in charge of the mission. Besides they're scared of you which makes them more liable to listen."  
  
"Sam, it's your mission. Teal'c and I are coming along for the scenery and to stop you strangling anyone if they break your equipment."  
  
"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me I have a briefing to prepare for."  
  
"Can't you just give them the same briefing you're giving us tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Colonel, these people actually understand what I'm talking about."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that. So you're not going to blow the base up because your upset and you're not paying attention to what you're doing?"  
  
"Sir, that was only once and I stopped it before it caused any damage."  
  
"Then my work here is done. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	46. Chapter 46

"Carter, can I?" Jack said as he entered the briefing room at just after 1500.  
  
"Of course sir. I just need another few minutes."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll just sit here and doodle like I do in your briefings normally."  
  
"You do that sir." Sam said with an indulgent smile before going back to continue her briefing.  
  
"Can one of you prod him in the arm?" Sam asked ten minutes later. She had been trying to get his attention but it wasn't working.  
  
"Hey!!" Jack said as he felt the prod. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"He was trying to help me get your attention." Sam said. "Colonel, you wanted to say something."  
  
"Oh right yeah." He dropped his pen and pad on the table.  
  
"Before you start sir, I'd like to make some introductions."  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"This Dr Thomas, Dr Longstein and Lieutenant Harmon. Gentlemen as I'm sure you know this is Colonel O'Neill. Sir, if you'd like to."  
  
"Right, even though I'm in overall control of the mission tomorrow, its Major Carter mission, you follow her orders without question. If she tells you to drop everything and run you drop everything and run, that's exactly what you do. I don't want you bringing anything with you, I don't care how expensive the equipment is or that you're in the middle of an experiment if she tells you to run you run. I don't want you going anywhere with out her or my express permission and you don't go anywhere alone even if you have to take a leak someone goes with you. Understood."  
  
"Colonel, we know all this." Dr Thomas said.  
  
"Then I'm just reiterating it. I don't like screw ups, if I find you not following orders, I'll have you back through the gate before you can say SGC and I'll have your off world credentials taken away. Where was I?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not going off alone or without permission." Sam supplied.  
  
"Thank you. We're going for three days so pack only what's included in your guidelines. Anything beyond that or extra equipment you want to bring clear through Major Carter, if she's says you can't bring it then that decision is final, I don't want you whining to General Hammond the decision is final. In the event of a Goa'uld attack take cover, SG-1 is used to hostile fire we'll take care of it. When it's safe head for the gate and get back to Earth as soon as it's safe. If the gate is guarded stay hidden one of SG- 1 will find you. Carter, was there anything I forgot?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not that I can think of right now sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Good and don't be late tomorrow."  
  
"That's it guys, unless you have any problems I'll see you all in the morning."  
  
"So Carter, do you want to get some coffee?" Jack asked.  
  
"I can't sir. The gate diagnostic threw up a minor problem this morning which I need to fix before I can go home."  
  
"Let me rephrase the question. Would you like a cup of coffee?"  
  
"That would be great sir."  
  
~  
  
"Coffee for everyone." Jack said as he walked into the control room. He carried a tray full of mugs.  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam said as she took a mug. "Did you bring any cream?" She asked.  
  
"Davis, push that chair over here." Jack said to Sgt Davis. Davis did as he was asked. Jack set the tray down. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a handful of mini cream and milk containers from one side and then he dug in the other sugar and dropped them. "Milk, cream, sugar and those stirring things." He pulled the stirrers out of his top pocket. "Help yourself." Davis and Siler not knowing what else to do accepted the coffee.  
  
"Turning my control room into a coffee house Colonel?" Hammond asked as he descended the stairs into the control room.  
  
"No sir. I'm keeping up morale."  
  
"Fine, I take mind black with two sugars."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack fixed him some coffee and handed it to him.  
  
"Major, I take it your briefing went well."  
  
"Yes sir. Colonel O'Neill also provided a list of mission do's and don'ts."  
  
"Good, how long do you think the glitch will take to fix?"  
  
"Another hour maybe two sir."  
  
"Carry on. Colonel, I take it your acceptable to the additional scientists tomorrow."  
  
"As long they follow orders General, the more the merrier."  
  
"General, the Colonel came up with an interesting suggestion earlier." Sam said.  
  
"I did?" Jack questioned as to what he suggested.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said. "Colonel O'Neill suggested we leave a probe on the planet when we initially send a MALP to a planet to monitor the atmospheric conditions while it is deemed if a team should visit. It would give us a better analysis of a planets weather conditions and it could allow us to predict when weather conditions are going to scrub a mission before we need to send an second MALP if the charge has run out of the first."  
  
"Is it a feasible suggestion Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard sir. With a bit of delicate engineering we should be able to create something the size of the Sagon Institute box. If we install a proximity senor the box could close up and lock down until we sent it a code, that way it wouldn't interfere with any culture that found it."  
  
"Why don't you have someone build a prototype?" Hammond instructed.  
  
"I'll talk to some of the science team and engineers in the morning before the briefing."  
  
"Good idea Colonel. I'll be in my office Sgt. SG-4 is due to report in four hours."  
  
"Yes sir." Davis replied. When Hammond was safely in his office.  
  
"Carter, when in the conversations we've had since this morning did I suggest a probe to monitor weather conditions on the planets?" Jack asked.  
  
"Didn't you suggest having a sign post to warn of weather conditions?" Sam asked as she accessed the required folder on the computer.  
  
"And from that you go to a probe how?" He asked moving the empty tray off the chair and sitting down.  
  
"Sir, you should take credit for your suggestions. This was one of the better ones."  
  
"As apposed to what suggestions?"  
  
"Using the Goa'uld projection device to project a thirty foot high Homer Simpson." Davis and Siler had to fight not to laugh.  
  
"Siler wouldn't you find a thirty foot yellow man distracting."  
  
"I wouldn't know sir. I don't have the time to watch the Simpson's." Sam bit her lip to hide her grin at Siler's response.  
  
"I don't know we're teaching these kids Carter, but they need learn the fundamentals of TV."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Speaking of the Simpson's I need you to set Teal'c VCR to tape the Simpson's while we're away."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam turned to face him. "Colonel, could you leave? I'll get this done a lot sooner, without you here, then I can set the VCR and go home and get a decent night's sleep before our mission tomorrow."  
  
"You if you want me to leave you just have to ask."  
  
"Colonel, with all due respect, can you please go?"  
  
"I'm gone. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam waited until he was out of earshot. "And you two can cut out the smiles. I'm going to have to put up with a bored Colonel for three days; I don't need it from you too."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They both responded.  
  
TBC 


	47. Chapter 47

"Okay people we're already running behind schedule. Hurry it up already." Jack groaned.  
  
"Colonel, we'll just be another few minutes. I just have to secure the last of the equipment to the FRED." Sam as she continued to work.  
  
"You know we would have been out of here if someone had noticed the wheel had a slow puncture before they loaded all the equipment yesterday. Someone should look into that."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said. "I'll look into when we back. Teal'c can use pass me the MRE's?" Sam asked.  
  
"Indeed Major Carter." Teal'c picked up the box and placed it on the FRED.  
  
"You know I could have sleep in another half hour, had another cup of coffee, built a rocket and flown to the moon."  
  
"Sir, I'm sure we're all interested in intriguing ideas on how you were going to build a rocket to fly to the moon but FRED is ready to go now." She said as she locked down the edge of the cover to secure everything.  
  
"Major." Hammond said as he walked into the gate room. "You may need this in case of emergencies." He handed her a foot square box and winked at her.  
  
"Thank you sir. I'm sure we'll all appreciate it." She turned and handed the box to Dr Longstein. "Can you carry this I need my hands free for my gun?" He nodded.  
  
"Sgt?" Hammond prompted. Davis activated the gate and entered the co- ordinates.  
  
"Teal'c, Daniel, go first." Jack instructed as the gate sprang into life with a big kwoosh. "Make sure, FRED doesn't have a hard landing." Teal'c nodded and he and Daniel walked through the gate, FRED followed a few seconds later. The scientist head towards the gate. "Whooh boys, wait for them to make sure FRED clears the gate, we don't need any accidents before we even start." He glanced at his watch and gave Daniel and Teal'c another twenty seconds. "Carter." Sam nodded. "Dr, Dr, Lieutenant proceed. General we'll see you in three days."  
  
"Good luck Colonel." Hammond said turning to leave as Jack walked through the gate.  
  
~  
  
"Danny, stay with Carter and her ge..." Sam scowled at him. "Band of merry men. Teal'c and I will scout the perimeter and find scout somewhere to set up base came. Carter, you're in charge, we'll check in every twenty minutes. If there's a problem get everyone back through the gate, don't wait for us."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said.  
  
"Teal'c." Jack nodded and Teal'c followed him.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Dr Thomas asked as soon as Jack was out of earshot.  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." Daniel said. "Sam any idea what's in the box the General gave you?"  
  
"A GameBoy and four games, my portable DVD player and season two of the Simpson's and lots and lots of batteries." Sam replied.  
  
"What scientific use do any of those have?" Dr Longstein asked as he dumped the box on the ground.  
  
"Absolutely none. It's a care package for Jack." Daniel supplied.  
  
"The Colonel needs a care package?" Lieutenant Harmon asked.  
  
"This is basically a babysitting mission for the Colonel and Teal'c. They're here just in case something should happen, other than that they just sit around." Sam explained. "When the Colonel gets bored, he has a tendency to try and help when he does experiments tend to go wrong and expensive equipment gets broken. On top of which a bored Colonel equals a cranky Colonel, and so he has a tendency to yell and then someone needs to entertain him so anyone can get some work done. This way he keeps off our backs and we can get everything we need to do done so we don't have to extend our mission."  
  
"If he gets bored so easily why send him on missions at all?" Dr Longstein asked.  
  
"Because he's very good at what he does. He and Teal'c alternate watches during the day, he only uses the distractions when he's not on watch. You have to understand that he's been in the Air Force a long time; he knows what's acceptable and what isn't. He may joke around and act like a big kid, but when it comes down to the crunch there is no one in the galaxy I'd rather have standing next to me."  
  
"You seem to manage to come up with all the ideas to save the planet Major."  
  
"Saving the planet is always, always a team effort, but don't you dare think for one minute that any of my ideas would even work without the rest of SG-1. The reason we're such a good a team is because we know each other inside and can read each other and most importantly we trust each other implicitly. So don't you even think about disrespecting the Colonel."  
  
"She right." Daniel agreed.  
  
"All that aside why wasn't it put on the FRED earlier?"  
  
"Because everything that leaves Earth is logged and Colonel O'Neill has to sign off on the list. If General Hammond it's too me after we leave it isn't logged. Daniel, why don't you make some coffee?"  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
TBC 


	48. Chapter 48

"Carter, come in." Jack called over the radio.  
  
"I'm ready in you sir."  
  
"We've found a good area to set up came about three quarters of a click west of the gate." Jack relayed.  
  
"Do you want us to come to you or are we waiting here for you to get back sir?"  
  
"Move them out. We'll meet you half way." Jack instructed.  
  
"Yes sir. Carter out." Carter turned to where the men were sat waiting. "You heard him move out. Daniel, take the lead, Lieutenant you walk FRED and watch our sixes."  
  
~  
  
"So you know any ghost stories?" Jack asked as they sat around the camp fire. The planet worked on a different time scale to Earth, days were shorter so it got dark early. So at 1730 they were sat around talking it being too dark to work.  
  
"No." Daniel mouth to the scientists.  
  
"Teal'c any Jaffa jokes? Exciting adventures to tell us about?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not that I wish to share at this time O'Neill." Sam smiled at Teal'c's response.  
  
"Carter?" He asked.  
  
"Why don't you tell us more about this rocket you were going to build to fly to the moon sir?" Sam suggested.  
  
"You know you're a real riot there Carter."  
  
"I try sir. But if you really want to go to the moon, wait a few months and I'm sure General Hammond will let you test fly the X301 around the solar system, the moon shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Colonel, the sun will start coming up in another ten hours, why don't we all turn in because I'd like to get an early start."  
  
"Carter, it's 1730. It's the middle of the day on Earth."  
  
"Jack, hate to be the one to point this out to you but we're not in Kansas anymore. Beside you were moaning earlier that you wanted to sleep in this morning, an early night will do you good."  
  
"Fine, you scientists know how to fire a gun?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sir, I haven't fire one since basic training." Lieutenant Harmon replied.  
  
"How the hell did you get to Lieutenant if you can't shoot a gun? Carter, remind to talk to Hammond about it when we get back."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
"What about you?" He asked the Dr's.  
  
"Colonel, it's only there second mission off world. They usually work on base." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Teal'c we'll check the perimeter, teach them how to shoot a zat while we're gone. We'll sort out watches when we get back." Jack instructed.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam watched Teal'c and Jack walk off. "Okay guys, time for zat's 101. This is a zat gun." She held one up. "It's a Goa'uld weapon. Zat is short for zat'n'itkal, but the Colonel prefers we call them zat's because it's easier to say. You push the button here to open." The zat opened, you point and pull the trigger. One shot affects different people different ways, some people it momentarily stuns, others it knocks out for a few minutes or longer, a second shot kills, no matter who it is. A third shot disintegrates; only use it if absolutely necessary. Most of the time a single shot will do it gives you enough time to get away, and if its only for watch duty one of us will wake up. Any questions?"  
  
"Do we have too?" Dr Thomas asked.  
  
"Watches are important. We'll all take two hours. The Colonel will probably want to take first watch then Teal'c, then probably all three of you together; it'll help keep you awake. Since it's my turn to make breakfast Daniel then me. You should turn in as you'll be up in four hours, you too Daniel."  
  
"Remember I like my coffee strong. Night" Daniel said as he crawled into the tent he was sharing with Teal'c.  
  
"When don't you. Night Daniel."  
  
"Good night Major." The scientist called as they crawled into the tent they were sharing leaving a tent vacant for Jack and Sam.  
  
"Where did everyone go?" Jack asked as he and Teal'c returned.  
  
"I sent them to bed. I thought you and Teal'c would take first and second watch, my scientist all on third watch since they're new to it. Daniel's on fourth watch since it's my turn to make breakfast."  
  
"Fine, Teal'c go kel'noreem. I'll take first watch, Carter bed."  
  
"Yes sir. Night Teal'c."  
  
"Sleep well Major Carter." Teal'c said as Sam crawled into the tent.  
  
TBC 


	49. Chapter 49

"Sam." Daniel whispered as he unzipped the door to her and Jack's tent, when it was time for her watch. He smiled as he saw Sam and Jack spooned together, in separate sleeping bags. Jack's arm was looped over Sam's waist to stop her from moving. It was sweet; in one way in another he was glad he was the one who found them. "Sam." He whispered again. He moved a hand and gently and shook her ankle.  
  
"Umm." Sam opened her eyes. "Daniel, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A couple minutes later Sam crawled out of the tent, her boots laced and her gun ready.  
  
"Daniel, about what you just saw, I must have rolled." Sam tried to explain.  
  
"Or Jack just pulled you closer. It's fine and about what I said yesterday I'm sorry."  
  
"I know. So how did they do on watch?" Sam asked.  
  
"They were fine." Daniel yawned. "I'll see you a couple of hours."  
  
"Sleep well Daniel."  
  
~  
  
"Good morning Major Carter." Teal'c said as he joined her couple of hours later.  
  
"Morning Teal'c. Coffee will be another couple of minutes."  
  
"Shall I awaken everyone?" He asked.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of it." She clicked her radio. "Good morning campers, this is your morning wake up call. Breakfast will be reading in approximately five minutes. All those wishing to partake in this meal please join us around the five within the next ten minutes otherwise, I'm sure everyone else will enjoy the extra rations I repeat again this is your morning wake up call." She banged a stick against her radio which echoed.  
  
"Coffee." Daniel said as he crawled out of his tent dressed a few minutes later.  
  
"Strong black coffee." Sam said as she handed him a cup. The scientists joined them and took their coffee.  
  
"How deep do you want to bore the hole?" Dr Thomas asked.  
  
"Two or three feet. I'll run tests at the core sample from each foot down. It should provide me a better idea of the soil make up and let me know if it's worth attempting to refine the compound."  
  
"Dr Longstein you're closest would you mind waking Jack up?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sure." He got and walked over to the Colonel's tent. "Colonel O'Neill, time to get up. Colonel."  
  
"What?" Jack groaned.  
  
"Breakfast is ready."  
  
"I'm coming. Make me some coffee." He called sleepily.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Daniel, I'm bored can I help?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sam." Daniel lent back and called.  
  
"Yes?" She called.  
  
"Jack wants to help."  
  
"Colonel, can't you sit and take in the scenery?" Sam asked.  
  
"Carter, its trees and mud and sand. If you've seen it once you have seen it more than enough."  
  
"Sam, it's time." Daniel called.  
  
"I know." Sam walked over to one of the yellow boxes that they carried the equipment in away from the campsite. She took out a bag and carried it over and handed it to him.  
  
"What's that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Go and sit over there so we can work." Sam suggested. "Sir." She added.  
  
"Carter?" He questioned.  
  
"Sir, go play with your Gameboy so we don't have to kill you and bury in the sand, because frankly it's too much effort and we have a lot of work to do."  
  
"You know you're a pain in the six right?"  
  
"You wouldn't have me any other way sir." Sam winked at him and went back to work.  
  
TBC 


	50. Chapter 50

Sam beckoned the rest of the group over for lunch. Jack's attention had been held by his Gameboy for most of the morning. The group sat eating lunch; Jack was still playing on his Gameboy oblivious to what was going on around him.  
  
"Do you think he'll want chicken or turkey?" Sam asked.  
  
"Does it matter they all taste the same anyway?" Daniel said with a shrug.  
  
"Chicken then." She grabbed the MRE. "We'll pick up where we left off in twenty minutes." She stood and carried the MRE and a cup of coffee over to Jack.  
  
"Is there something going on with those two?" Dr Thomas asked.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"They seem very close."  
  
"Like Sam said yesterday we're a very close team." He wasn't going to help spread gossip especially after Jack's little outburst at him. "But just to reassure you they're not doing anything against regulations so you can rest easy." It was the truth, Jack and Sam's relationship wasn't against the SGC's version of the Air Force regulations anymore.  
  
Teal'c nodded in agreement with Daniel's statement.  
  
"So, did you beat your high score yet?" Sam said as she went on the edge of the rock he was sat on.  
  
"What?" Jack said as he glanced up from the Gameboy.  
  
"I asked if you'd beaten your high score on Tetris yet?"  
  
"About six times. Taking a break?" He asked.  
  
"We broke for lunch ten minutes ago. But you seemed a little busy at the announcement besides which junior was getting restless because Teal'c's stomach was growling so we went ahead and began eating. I brought you lunch and some coffee." Sam held up the items in her hands.  
  
"Thanks. Let me just save this." He saved his place and switched it off. "So what exciting treats do we have today?" He asked.  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"How's it going?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"We're on the third depth sample. But from the basic tests I've run things are looking good. But you really don't want to hear about that. So did you rescue the princess yet?" She asked as she seen he was playing one of the Super Mario brothers games.  
  
"Once or twice. I'm still stuck on one stage I keep dying no matter what I do."  
  
"Hand it over." She said.  
  
"You want to play?" He questioned.  
  
"Sure, I've got twenty minutes of my lunch break left." He handed the game to her she switched it on and began to play.  
  
~  
  
"Sam, we're ready to start work again." Daniel called twenty minutes later.  
  
"Two minutes." She said as she continued to play. There was a beep. "Completed. Thanks for the lone." She got to her feet.  
  
"You completed it in twenty minutes?" Jack was stunned.  
  
"Of course." She smiled.  
  
"It takes that long to get through the first four levels."  
  
"It helps when you can skip a few levels." She winked at him and stood.  
  
"Skip a few levels?" He said suspicious.  
  
"I have a niece and a nephew. I've got to get back to work sir. If you get fed up of the Gameboy, my portable DVD player is in the box and my copy of season two of the Simpson's."  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
"Anytime sir." She walked back over to the group of scientists.  
  
"Jack okay?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He's a little stunned I completed his game in twenty minutes. I'm going to run those samples." Sam replied returning to scientist mode.  
  
"Sure."  
  
TBC 


	51. Chapter 51

Sam sat on watch; they'd kept to the same order as the previous night. She tossed another stick on the fire. The temperature had dropped a few degrees in the time she had been sat there, which struck her as unusual given that the sun was going to rise in less than an hour and the temperature should rising. A large bang caused her turn abruptly where she witnessed a bolt of lightning hit the ground a less fifty clicks away. She cringed and made a quick decision as another bolt hit the ground.  
  
"Colonel, Colonel." She said as she unzipped the tent. "Colonel. Jack!!" Jack sat up with a start and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What? What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"We need to leave now."  
  
"Why?" He asked focusing.  
  
"There's an electrical storm headed this way, I say we have fifteen, twenty minutes tops before its over head. We need to leave now."  
  
"Okay. Get everyone up we'll abandon everything and head back."  
  
"If I start out now I'll have the FRED back to the gate in time. Everything is stowed except base camp. You can dismantle it or leave it either way I don't mind but I'd like to take the equipment back, there's at least $20,000 worth there, I think the General would appreciate us not losing it."  
  
"I'll get everyone sorted; go we'll be five minutes behind you. Once you're at the gate go straight through."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam headed. He pulled on his boots and Sam slipped clipped her vest in place.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"EVERYONE UP AND AT 'EM. WE'RE MOVING OUT." Jack yelled.  
  
"What has occurred O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as everyone got out of there tents.  
  
"There's an electrical storm headed this way. We need to leave now and double time it back to the gate. Take only anything you need we're leaving the tents and everything that's replaceable."  
  
"Where's Sam?" Daniela asked.  
  
"She headed out with the FRED; she wants take all her equipment back. So I'd like to catch up with her, so you all have two minutes to grab your gear and we'll move out."  
  
~  
  
Sam made it to the gate relatively quickly, she turned to check behind her for the others but she couldn't see them.  
  
"Colonel. Come in." He said over the radio.  
  
"Carter, we're almost there go through and keep the gate open." Jack yelled as he continued running.  
  
"Yes sir. Carter out." Sam quickly dialled the gate and taped out her GDO.  
  
~  
  
The sirens blared around the SGC at the unexpected gate activation.  
  
"Unscheduled off world activation." The defence team rushed into the gate room.  
  
"Are we getting a code?" Hammond asked as he joined the gate.  
  
"It's SG-1 sir." Lieutenant Simmons replied.  
  
"Open the iris." The iris whirled open. Hammond ran down to the gate as the FRED rolled onto the ramp. Sam quickly followed before running the FRED further down the ramp.  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
"Electrical storm sir, it was headed for the base camp, Colonel O'Neill made the call to bug out." Sam handed the remote to one of the support staff and they finished leading the FRED off the ramp.  
  
"Where are Colonel O'Neill and the others?" Hammond asked.  
  
"They were still asleep, when I first noticed the storm headed our way. I alerted the Colonel; he gave me permission to start out with the FRED, while he got everyone else up and moved them out. I had radio contact before I dialled the gate. They were a couple of minutes behind me at most." Sam handed her gun off to one of the SF's.  
  
"Stand down." Hammond ordered the SF's. Sam turned to face the gate.  
  
"Come on, come on, come on." She muttered under breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" Janet asked as she walked into gate room, when SG-1 came back early there was usually something that needed her expertise.  
  
"I'm fine. We're just waiting for the others to catch up." Sam said.  
  
A minute later Dr Longstein and Lieutenant Harmon walked through the gate, followed by Jack and Daniel were supporting a limping Dr Thomas, Teal'c followed them through, they were all slightly damp. There was a giant crash and the gate flickered.  
  
"Shut it down." Sam yelled, the gate disengaged.  
  
"Doc, I think he sprained his ankle." Jack said as he handed Dr Thomas off to a couple of the infirmary staff.  
  
"How about the rest of you?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Just a little wet sir. Dr Thomas fell over a rock as we picked him, the heavens opened." Jack replied.  
  
"Get out of your wet clothes then report to the infirmary. We'll debrief in three hours."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Are you sure you're all okay?" Sam asked as they all head towards the locker room.  
  
"We're fine Sam, just like Jack said we just a little wet." Daniel's stomach growled. "And a little hungry."  
  
"Why don't you all take the locker room first? I'll go and arrange breakfast. Pancakes okay?"  
  
"Pancakes would be most enjoyable Major Carter." Teal'c said.  
  
"Don't forget." Jack started.  
  
"The maple syrup. I'm on it. Can you take this?" She handed him her vest. Jack took it from her.  
  
TBC 


	52. Chapter 52

"Guys." Sam knocked on the locker room door. "They're delivering the pancakes to the infirmary. So you'd better hurry before Janet and Teal'c eat them all." Teal'c hadn't taken long to shower and change and was almost finished with his medical.  
  
"Is this your subtle way of telling us you'd like the locker room?" Jack asked as he opened the door. He was towelling his hair dry.  
  
"Well sir, you've had your thirty minutes, so it does technically does become the woman's locker room." Sam said.  
  
"Gentlemen, apparently we're being thrown out on a technicality. So you may want to hustle."  
  
"We're coming Jack." Daniel exited pulling on his over shirt. The scientists quickly followed.  
  
"One locker room." Jack  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam said looking at the floor.  
  
"Sam, we're all okay. There's nothing to worry about. We all got out before the storm hit." He said trying to reassure her.  
  
"I know. This is harder than I thought it would be."  
  
"I know." Jack agreed. "But we're all fine, thanks to you. How about if we get out of here at a reasonable hour I buy you dinner?" He offered.  
  
"Can we just rent a movie and curl up on the couch with take out? It's going to be a long day." She countered.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Now take your shower and report to the infirmary ASAP." Jack said in a jovial command mode.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam shot off a salute.  
  
"I'll even save you some pancakes if you're quick." He said as he closed the door.  
  
"Did someone say something about pancakes?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"Post mission breakfast in the infirmary while we're waiting for our post mission physicals." Jack said as they began walking down the corridor.  
  
"You're back early." Ferretti remarked.  
  
"Weather issues. Lightning was about to strike our sixes so we hightailed it out of there. Didn't have time for breakfast hence Carter's picnic plan." Jack explained.  
  
"Always does come up with some interesting ideas, does Sam."  
  
"So what are you doing up at this time of the morning?" Jack asked.  
  
"We're shipping out at 0600. The Nassayans requested a visit while you were away. SG-2 got the luck of the draw."  
  
"Have fun and don't offend anyone." Jack advised.  
  
"Jack, I'm the one who offends anyone." He winked at him, "but thanks for the advice anyway." Ferretti continued on down the hall while Jack stopped to call the elevator.  
  
~  
  
"That's it you're all clear." Janet said. The group were all sat around eating their pancakes. "Colonel, you do know we have a commissary for this type of thing."  
  
"Doc, the planet had a weird time system. We were going to bed at 1730 Earth time and getting up at 0430, we need food and Danny's stomach was growling and we were told to report here and since we're here that's where we're eating." Jack explained. "Besides which if you want to blame someone blame Carter it was her idea."  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam said sarcastically to him for dropping her in it. "I promise I'll clear up when we're done Janet."  
  
"See that you do." She walked over to her patient. "Dr Thomas, you only have a mild sprain, but I'd like you to keep off it for the next few days. We'll keep you with your ankle raised and the ice pack for the next few hours at least."  
  
"So he won't make it to the debrief?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, was it important that he be there?" Janet asked.  
  
"No. Just double checking. Besides it will be nice for you to have someone else for you to torture for a change." Janet crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Colonel, I'm sure I can find some additional test I need to carry out on you."  
  
"Doc, what I meant to say was I'm sure Dr Thomas will recover quickly under your excellent care." Sam could help but laugh as he tried to backtrack his comments. "Carter, I thought we had a conversation about giggling."  
  
"We also had a conversation about whether the order was valid in the first place and whether it had expired as well sir." Sam said.  
  
"Carter." He chastised.  
  
"Yes sir. No giggling."  
  
"Are you ever going to tell us what that was about?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It was a highly classified situation." Was all Jack would say.  
  
"Sam?" Daniel asked.  
  
"If the Colonel won't tell you, I'm afraid I can't either."  
  
"We'll find out eventually." Daniel said.  
  
"Daniel, you've been trying for four years. If you haven't yet I doubt you will."  
  
TBC 


	53. Chapter 53

"So do you want to come over for a team night?" Daniel asked after they finished the debrief.  
  
"It's a nice thought, but I've got a lot of work to do and I think I'm getting a headache. Can I take a rain check?" Sam pleaded. Jack looked at her concerned.  
  
"Sure. You should go and see Janet and get something for that headache." He suggested. "Jack?"  
  
"Can I plead a rain check too? I may as well take advantage of an extra night off and catch up on the paperwork that has cluttered my desk by now."  
  
"Sure. Teal'c, you up for pizza?" He asked.  
  
"That would be most enjoyable Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Carter, are you sure you're okay? You're not looking too hot there." Jack asked as they walked out.  
  
"I'm fine sir. Just a headache."  
  
"Umm." He put his hand to the back of her forehead. "You've got a mild fever. Come on I'll take you to the infirmary."  
  
"I'm fine sir honestly."  
  
"Carter, infirmary now and that's an order."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam wasn't feeling up to arguing.  
  
~  
  
"Doc." Jack yelled as they entered the infirmary.  
  
"Yes sir, miss me already?" She jovially asked.  
  
"Doc, Carter's sick."  
  
"Colonel, I'm fine just a little headache." Sam replied.  
  
"You also have a mild fever." Jack countered.  
  
"How long have you been feeling ill?" Janet asked as she patted the bed.  
  
"I started getting a headache about an hour ago. Just give me some aspirin and I'll be fine."  
  
"Let me put a rush on your blood work and I'll run a few more tests."  
  
"Janet, it's just a headache. The Colonel is just over reacting."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that." She put a thermometer in Sam's ear. "101. I'd say that's a fever. I think you'll be staying here for a while. Colonel, I'll call you with an update."  
  
"Yeah, call me if she needs a ride home. I'll see you later Carter."  
  
"Colonel, I need to ."  
  
"I'll get the geeks to start the analysis of your data."  
  
"Colonel, they'd prefer it if you didn't call them geeks."  
  
"But that's like me calling Danny's rocks something else."  
  
"Colonel, they're artefacts now out." Janet instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He shot off a playful salute and left.  
  
"So any other symptoms?" Janet asked as she took Sam's blood pressure for the second time that day.  
  
"Just the headache."  
  
"Okay, stay here and I'll go and chase up your blood test results."  
  
~  
  
Janet walked back into the infirmary with a bemused smile on her face.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"I think you've spent too much time with Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Sorry Sam, but you've caught the chicken pox."  
  
"I thought I was okay because I'd already had it."  
  
"Sometimes people get unlucky and catch it twice. I'll talk to the General but it seems like the Colonel gets to return the favour."  
  
"I swear if he starts laughing."  
  
"Go grab your things; I'll have him meet you topside in five minutes but try to avoid everyone else. We don't need an epidemic."  
  
"Can't I stay here? I mean we know the Tok'ra and Teal'c will be fine."  
  
"We can't chance it with anyone else. I'm sorry Sam."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in two weeks." Sam hopped off the bed.  
  
"Have fun and don't scratch."  
  
~  
  
"Don't you make that face with me Jack O'Neill!" Sam said as they got in the car.  
  
"What face?" He asked innocently.  
  
"That smug face. Like when you've just got one over on the Goa'uld it's not funny."  
  
"It really is."  
  
"No it's not. I do a nice thing and stay with you while you're sick and what I do I get for it the chicken pox."  
  
"At least this time Danny and Teal'c can make other plans. Hammond is going to assign them to different teams for the duration." He smiled at her. "Besides if you get really bored I came with some interesting idea for the oven-mitts while I was sick."  
  
"You're insatiable you know that." Sam said as he drove out of the base.  
  
"Don't you just love it?"  
  
TBC 


	54. Chapter 54

"Come in its open." Jack yelled a couple of days later at the knock on the door.  
  
"Hey." Daniel said as he pushed the door open. He smiled as he saw Sam was curled up under a blanket on the couch with her head on a cushion on Jack's lap.  
  
"Hey. Thanks for doing this."  
  
"How's she doing?" Daniel asked as he laid his jacket down on a chair.  
  
"She's spent most of her time asleep. But she's good about not scratching." Jack eased himself out of his position and stretched. "And her temperature is only mild. She should be fine while I'm gone."  
  
"Okay. You'd better go and get changed; you don't want to be late for the funeral."  
  
"Thanks Daniel."  
  
~  
  
Sam yawned and sat up, ruffling her hair back into place.  
  
"Back to the land of the living I see." Daniel said looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
"Hey Daniel, the Colonel left already?"  
  
"About twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Did you bring my laptop?" She asked.  
  
"It's on the table. You know you're allowed to take time off when you're sick."  
  
"Daniel, I'm fine honestly. Besides which I'm getting behind, I've worked the grand total of six days this month. I think I should do something to earn my pay check."  
  
"You saved the rest of us from putting up with Jack when he was sick, you fixed a problem with the gate, you saved Jack from those Jaffa and you made sure we all weren't stuck on a planet with electrical storms I think that should be enough to earn your pay check."  
  
"Umm." She pushed off the blanket and stood up.  
  
"You don't look very spotty like Jack did." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"I only have fourteen chicken pox spots. Two on each leg, three on my back and these." She lifted up the bottom of her tank top to show a perfect circle of seven chicken pox on her stomach. "Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"Should you be drinking coffee aren't you supposed to be getting rest?"  
  
"Daniel, I've had more sleep in the past three days than I've had in the last three months."  
  
"Okay. Coffee would be great." Daniel said. "But let me get it."  
  
"I'm up." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Sit, read and fluff up the cushions the Colonel hates it when I do that."  
  
"Sam, you can call him Jack when I'm around."  
  
"Sorry force of habit."  
  
"So is he really as difficult to live with as he is on missions?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No, not when he listens to me. When he's being pigheaded and stubborn I just throw a cushion at him."  
  
"Or have a paint fight?" Daniel offered.  
  
"He wasn't being stubborn then, just insulting about my choice of paint." Sam called from the kitchen.  
  
"He managed to get enough of it in his hair."  
  
"He backed into the wall, which meant we had to repaint it. Coffee." Sam said as she came back. "So what gossip am I missing at the base?"  
  
"Not much. But I was talking to Siler and he mention he'd heard Jack had an idea about a thirty foot Homer Simpson?"  
  
"Do you remember when we projected Apophois to convince those soldiers / Jaffa whatever that he was really dead?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When we got back he asked me if I could reprogram it? When I asked him why he said he wanted to project a Homer Simpson to distract the Jaffa, when I pushed him on it, he wanted to put it in the gate room so when in we were in the middle of a briefing and someone mentioned the something he disagreed with he could light it up and it could say Doh! And scare the hell out of everyone. I had to politely point out that General Hammond wouldn't be impressed."  
  
"I can see why you wouldn't help."  
  
~  
  
"Hey how did..?" Sam asked as Jack came through the door, the look on his face stopped her. "Oh come here." Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her into a hug. Jack wrapped her arms around her waist and lent his head against her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe I should leave." Daniel said shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"No you don't Daniel." Sam said. "Call Teal'c. We're taking you up on the rain check for a team night." Jack nodded into her shoulder before letting her go. "We'll be back in a few minutes I need to get dressed and Jack needs to change."  
  
"Okay. Do you have a preference on what you want me to get Teal'c to pick up on the way over?"  
  
"Chinese or pizza or both. The numbers are on speed dial. Call in the order and get him to pick them up. I'll give him the money when he gets here." Sam said as she took Jack's hand and led him towards his bedroom.  
  
When they came back Jack was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a checked shirt. Sam had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a fitted blue t-shirt.  
  
"Teal'c coming?" Sam asked as they sat on the couch. She pulled the blanket over her legs.  
  
"He'll be here in thirty minutes. You okay Jack?" Asked as Jack was unremarkably quiet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Was she good while I was out?" Sam glared at Daniel.  
  
"Perfect angel, but would you expect anything else?"  
  
"Now why don't you believe that?"  
  
"Because you're too suspicious for your own good?" Sam offered.  
  
TBC 


	55. Chapter 55

"You look well Major Carter." Teal'c said as Sam opened the door.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c. Come in." Sam let him walk past. He was carrying two pizza boxes with a selection of Chinese food cartons on top.  
  
"Where are O'Neill and Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Out on the deck. I just came in for a sweater. Head on out I'll be there in a minute." Teal'c nodded.  
  
~  
  
"Greetings O'Neill, Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Hey Teal'c." Jack said. "Let me take that for you."  
  
"I was just telling Jack that we're going out with SG-15 tomorrow."  
  
"Indeed. May I be permitted to ask a question?"  
  
"Sure Teal'c, ask away." Jack said.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser led me to believe when a person has the chicken pox they have red spots as you did O'Neill, Major Carter doesn't not appear to have any spots."  
  
"She has the chicken pox Teal'c. Some people don't get a lot of spots." Jack replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as she came out wearing one Jack's fleecy sweaters.  
  
"Show Teal'c your stomach." Jack suggested.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sam said.  
  
"Show Teal'c your stomach he doesn't believe you have the chicken pox because he can't see any spots."  
  
"Sure." Sam pulled her the bottom of the sweater and her T-shirt to show Teal'c her spots.  
  
"Thank you Major Carter."  
  
"You're welcome. Did we get any Kung Po Chicken?"  
  
"Sure we did." Jack said. "Do you want chopsticks or a fork?"  
  
"Chopsticks." He handed her the carton and a set of chopsticks. "So what did you get on the pizza?"  
  
"Veggie special and a meat supreme." Daniel replied.  
  
"Hand me some pizza, either will do." Sam said.  
  
"You'd think I didn't feed her." Jack joked as he passed her a slice of pizza.  
  
"I'm just hungry." Sam said as she took a bite of her pizza. "Umm, this is really good."  
  
"You said earlier that you felt like you'd caught up on three months of sleep. Maybe you're just catching up on three months of missed meals?" Daniel offered.  
  
"Maybe." She took another bite of pizza.  
  
"Or maybe you're just challenging Teal'c to see who can eat the most."  
  
"That too." Jack handed her another slice of pizza.  
  
~  
  
"I'll see your two and raise you five." Sam said as she threw chips onto the table.  
  
"What do you think boys is she bluffing?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know. She's blushing slightly that could be because she has a fever, then again it could be because of something else." Daniel offered.  
  
"Major Carter does not shuffle as she normally does when she is bluffing." Teal'c added.  
  
"So she's not bluffing we think. I see you and raise you another five anyway."  
  
"I'm out." Daniel said.  
  
"As am I," Teal'c folded as well.  
  
"I'll see you and raise you ten." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"I call before I lose the house. What have you got?"  
  
"You first,"  
  
"Three of a kind." Jack laid his cards on the table. "I've shown you mine, now it's your turn."  
  
"Ace high straight. I win." Sam pulled the chips towards her.  
  
"You're getting better at this Sam." Daniel said.  
  
"SG-3 had to have some uses." Sam commented as she stacked her chips into piles.  
  
"You play poker with SG-3?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Sure, if I'm at the base late and I can't sleep, they usually have a game going."  
  
"And you never told us this before?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You never asked." She said with a shrug.  
  
TBC 


	56. Chapter 56

Sam wriggled uncomfortably. She had been asleep but her stomach was starting to itch because Jack's arm was looped over her waist and was resting on her spots which was making them hot.  
  
"Jack." She whispered trying not to startle him. "Jack, wake up." He still slept. "Colonel!" She said slightly louder.  
  
"Umm." He kissed the back of her neck; he ran his leg up hers.  
  
"Hey, as much fun as that would be I'd like to go back to sleep."  
  
"So why did you wake me up?" He asked groggily.  
  
"I need you to move your arm. It's making my stomach sweat and my spots itch, which means I want to scratch, which I will not do as I am not scaring my stomach so I can't wear my tank -taps again. It's bad enough with the bullet wounds, luckily they fade but chickenpox scars are for life."  
  
"Isn't three thirty a bit early for a rant?"  
  
"I remember you yelling at me at three in the morning for standing on a stick on the way back from the bathroom."  
  
"That was off world and I thought you were something creeping up on the camp."  
  
"But you knew I'd gone to the bathroom." She countered.  
  
"Umm. Let's forget it."  
  
"Okay, can you move your arm then?" She asked. He moved his hand further down onto her thigh. "Jack, I don't think we'll get much sleep if you leave your hand there."  
  
"That maybe a good thing." He whispered.  
  
"Maybe, I need to sleep."  
  
"Okay." Jack rolled on to his back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
Sam woke up a few hours later; Jack's arm was back around her waist. Sam managed slid out from under it, deciding it was time to get up anyway. She borrowed on of Jack's shirt and pulled it on as she headed to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth before heading in the living room and switched on the TV and flicked the channels.  
  
"What are you watching?" Jack as he yawned when he got up about an hour later.  
  
"The History Channel."  
  
"Anything interesting or are we stuck in another of Daniel's lectures?"  
  
"The Mayans. They're very interesting people, plus it may have a potential benefit in the future."  
  
"We've got time off do we really need to do something work related?"  
  
"I like history and I like science and I like math and I like computers and I like sport in a general I'll play but I'd rather not watch it kind of way. I like movies, I prefer action films, I'm not a big fan of horror films but I'll watch them."  
  
"I know all this." He sat down.  
  
"I know I just thought I would remind you. So you'd give me the benefit of the doubt, that I'm actually watching this because I want to, not because its work related."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry too. Come sit down." Jack went and sat next to her. She flicked the channel. "Watch the Simpson's and I'll make breakfast."  
  
"Sam you're the one who's sick I should be making you breakfast."  
  
"Jack, I'm fine. I may have the chicken pox but I'm not half dead ill. I'm not male."  
  
"Hey." He tossed a cushion at her. She smiled. "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you want to do, but I have to do some work today."  
  
"Work?" he questioned.  
  
"Daniel brought me my laptop. I have a couple of research proposals which I need to write, a report on our abandoned mission and then I should have time to work on my book."  
  
"Book?" Jack asked. "You're writing a book?"  
  
"On wormhole theory, but I don't have a lot of time. I usually work on it when Janet insists on keeping us in the infirmary for observation."  
  
"Is this going to be like if I wrote my memoirs, I'd to kill anyone who actually read it?"  
  
"No. Besides there is enough of the scientific community who have knowledge about the gate that they could read it, but it would make sense from a theoretical perspective as well."  
  
"You know one day you might explain to me what theoretical astrophysics is."  
  
"You've know me for four years and you seriously don't know what theoretical astrophysics is?" Sam came out of the kitchen to look at him.  
  
"Well in a general, it's to do with physics of the stars." He tried to explain. "No, I don't what theoretical astrophysics is."  
  
"That's something we're going to have to rectify later. But for now I'm hungry."  
  
TBC 


	57. Chapter 57

"Okay, take a seat, time for theoretical astrophysics 101." Sam said as they sat at the dinning room table with mugs of coffee.  
  
"I don't need a lesson in how to become an astrophysicist; I just want to know what it is in case anyone should ask me."  
  
"And what have you done when people asked in the past?"  
  
"Shrugged it off, said you're good at your job so I didn't need to know what it was that an astrophysicist did or was."  
  
"You know even your Mom knows what an astrophysicist." Sam said taking a sip of her coffee and a bite of toast.  
  
"When did you talk to my Mom?"  
  
"About a year ago, it was just after you got back from Edora and you'd gone out for more charcoal for the barbeque. I answered the phone; we had a chat for ten minutes after I explained who I was. She calls me once every couple of months to check up on you since you don't call her often enough."  
  
"My Mom calls you. How come I don't know about this?"  
  
"She doesn't want you to know she worries about you. Besides which she likes the picture of you with the chicken pox I e-mailed her."  
  
"My Mom knows how to e-mail?" Jack seemed stunned.  
  
"Jack, you're Mom knows a lot more than you think. But right now you're going to learn what I do."  
  
"I take it the theoretical bit means that you do every thing in theory. You speculate and run simulations."  
  
"Everything tends to be in the hypothetical or conjectural but since I started work at the SGC it became less theoretical and more practical." Sam confirmed.  
  
"Okay. So were onto the astrophysicist bit, which I know has something to do with stars and stellar phenomenon."  
  
"It's based on the application of the theories and methods of physics to the study of stellar structure, stellar evolution, the origins of the solar system and related problems of cosmology."  
  
"So basically you theorise about what the stars and cosmos do."  
  
"Yes among other things."  
  
"That should cover it. Thanks." Jack said trying to avoid a lecture on the nature of astrophysics.  
  
"Okay for now. But I'm still going to lend you Astrophysics For Dummies."  
  
"I look forward to." Sam shot him a look.  
  
"For that you can do me a favour."  
  
"What?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm craving blue raspberry Jell-O. Can you run to the store and a packet of mix please?"  
  
"Sure do we need anything else while I'm out?" Jack asked.  
  
"Food in general I think, you definitely need milk and bread." Sam replied.  
  
"Okay. I'll finish getting dressed and run to the store."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~  
  
When Jack arrived home he carried the bags through the door and kicked it shut.  
  
"Sam, I'm back." He called.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Sam called from upstairs.  
  
"Okay." He started to unpack the groceries when there was a knock at the door. "Yes. What can I do for you Airman?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sign here please Colonel." The Airman held out a clipboard.  
  
"What am I signing for?" Jack asked as he signed his name.  
  
"Ah hey Fritz." Sam said cheerily as she went to the door. She'd dressed in jeans and a shirt.  
  
"Ma'am." He handed her a small sealed box. "Dr Jackson asked me to advise you that he added a copy of his report, along with those of Dr Thomas, Dr Longstein and Lieutenant Harmon."  
  
"Thank you. How's Heather doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"Great, she's seven months now. Doctor says she's right on course." Fritz replied.  
  
"That's good, tell her I said hi."  
  
"I will do ma'am. Hope you feel better soon."  
  
"Thank you Fritz. Can you do me another favour?"  
  
"Of course ma'am." He said.  
  
"Can you try and head Dr Bradford off when he goes near my lab? He keeps borrowing things and not returning them."  
  
"Yes ma'am. If you'll excuse me ma'am, sir, I need to get back to the base."  
  
"Go ahead." Jack said confused as to what happened.  
  
"Thank you sir." Jack closed the door.  
  
"What just happened?" Jack asked. "And who is Heather?"  
  
"Heather is Fritz's wife. It's their first kid so they're both excited." Sam put the box on the table and entered the pre-designated combination and took out the CD of information.  
  
"How do you know them?"  
  
"Fritz has worked at the base since pretty much at the beginning and Heather used to be one of my lab techs. We had to move her upstairs to NORAD after she got pregnant, because it's slightly safer up there."  
  
"But what did I sign for?"  
  
"All the results of the tests we ran and some others I asked them to run. I need to analyse them before I can write my report. You know how to make Jell-O right?"  
  
"I think I can manage that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
TBC 


	58. Chapter 58

"Dr Fraiser." Janet answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Janet, its Sam."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm great. There was a reason I called."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"My chicken pox spots have all scabbed over, I know you want me to stay away from work for two weeks but since I'm not going to infect anyone and my scabs are covered by my uniform can I come back to work? You can restrict me from going off world for another week but I need to catch up on work in my lab."  
  
"I'd need to check for myself. How about I drop in on my way home tonight?"  
  
"Why don't you bring Cassie, I'll call and invite Daniel and Teal'c it'll be fun." Sam suggested.  
  
"Are you sure the Colonel wants us all invading?" Janet questioned.  
  
"Have you ever known him turn down a chance to barbeque something?"  
  
"No. Baring emergencies we'll be there by 1900."  
  
"Thanks Janet. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"See who tonight?" Jack asked as he looped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled her against him.  
  
"Janet. I called her to see about going back to work."  
  
"You don't want to spend the next week bunking off with me?" He asked as he kissed the side of her neck.  
  
"As much as I'd love to, I want to keep my job and not get court- martialled." She turned around to face him.  
  
"Are you sure I can't persuade you?" He asked.  
  
"No. I invited Cassie and Janet over for dinner. I was about to call Teal'c and Daniel and invite them too."  
  
"And what are you making for dinner?" He asked.  
  
"Well we've been on Earth for the best part of two months and you haven't barbequed anything and I wouldn't want to deprive you."  
  
"So I've got to cook?"  
  
"I'll make it worth your while." She said seductively.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll help you write your reports for a month?" She offered. He shook his head. "I'll take a break every couple of hours and bring you coffee for a month?" He shook his head. Sam lent up and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"And you really think you're up to that?" Jack questioned.  
  
"You'll just have to make dinner to find out." Sam winked at him.  
  
"Okay, I'm barbequing."  
  
"Good, but you'll need to go shopping while I call Daniel and Teal'c."  
  
"Can't we try your idea out first?"  
  
"I think that can be arranged."  
  
TBC 


	59. Chapter 59

"Hey Cass." Sam said as she opened the door that evening and gave the young woman a hug.  
  
"Sam. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Apart from a headache, I never felt sick at all, it was just your Mom who decided I need to have a week off work." Sam winked at her.  
  
"Is Daniel here yet, I wanted to show him my paper, I got an A+?"  
  
"They're out the back. Daniel's trying to convince Jack of something, Teal'c's refereeing so I thought I'd come inside for a drink." Cassie skipped off in search of three uncle figures. "Come in Janet."  
  
"You look well."  
  
"I was never that sick in the first place. Come in." Janet stepped in and Sam closed the door. "Since they're all busy now would be a good time to check the scabs."  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
~  
  
"Hey what's the verdict?" Jack asked as Sam and Janet came out to join them.  
  
"She can go back to work the day after tomorrow."  
  
"So the influx of airmen dropping things off will stop?" Jack asked.  
  
"It was only twice." Sam scolded.  
  
"What about Siler?" Jack asked.  
  
"He didn't come drop anything off. He came over because he needed some advice on how to use something I had invented which makes me the expert on it and it would have taken too long to explain on the phone."  
  
"I stand corrected."  
  
"And a round of applause for Samantha Carter for getting Jack to admit defeat in less than a minute." Daniel teased, Janet and Cassie joined in; Teal'c gave his usual strange Tau'ri look.  
  
"Daniel, barbequed archaeologist is starting to sound good." Jack said straight faced.  
  
"Sam, are you sure I don't need to make you an appointment to see Dr Mackenzie?" Janet asked nodding her head towards Jack as to the reason why she may need an appointment with the base psychiatrist.  
  
"Give it another few weeks and ask me again." Sam said.  
  
"I thought we got rid of Mackenzie for the month." Jack said.  
  
"He's always willing to come back when he's need. Would you like me to set an appointment for you Jack?" Janet asked winking at him.  
  
"I've seen him for my bi-monthly psych evaluation thanks."  
  
"Maybe there are something's you want to talk about that aren't related to your psych evaluation." Cassie suggested playing along.  
  
"I'm perfectly sane thank you and I don't need to see a shrink."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that Jack; everybody has to slightly insane to do what we do."  
  
"What is this pick on Jack day? If you don't be nice Teal'c and I will eat all this food by ourselves."  
  
"And here I was thinking we had a deal about you making everyone dinner." Sam said without emotion. Jack looked at her and knew she was serious.  
  
"Fine, everyone gets to eat." Jack said giving in.  
  
"How much longer?" Sam asked.  
  
"About another fifteen minutes." Jack replied.  
  
"Good, Daniel there's something you'd like on TV." Sam headed back into the house. Janet looked at Jack.  
  
"Don't ask me. She found the history channel and she's been watching it a lot while she works. I can just about squeeze an episode of the Simpson's here and there."  
  
"Cool, I'll go and watch too." Cassie ran inside.  
  
"So how's she been?"  
  
"Apart from obsession with the history channel and eating practically everything in sight. She's been herself when she didn't fall asleep, which only for the first three days."  
  
"I think that's something to do with Jollinar. It changed her immune system, since the Tok'ra aren't affected by the chicken pox, she may have an anti-body that makes it heal quicker."  
  
"It's a theory. How's everything at the base?"  
  
"Quiet for the most part. Ferretti's mission didn't go to well at first given the fact that he got shot in the arm but apart from that."  
  
"Ferretti okay?"  
  
"Being fussed over by the nurses in the infirmary, he's having a terrible time."  
  
"When I last saw Major Ferretti, he seemed to be having a most enjoyable time." Teal'c said.  
  
"She was being sarcastic Teal'c."  
  
"I must partake in another refreshment." Teal'c headed back inside.  
  
"How's everything else going?" Janet asked.  
  
"Good. But I think we need to work on it when neither of us is sick."  
  
"Jack, you've been working on it since the day you met. Just don't hurt her or I'll be forced to do every painful procedure I know without any painkillers. I'm going to get a drink, call when it's ready."  
  
TBC 


	60. Chapter 60

"Jack is it okay if I leave a few things here just in case?" Sam asked as she packed to go home the next morning. Since she'd been given the all clear to go back to work, it was time for her to go home.  
  
"You could just leave it all here." Jack said as he lent against the door frame.  
  
"I could but I need my clothes at my house. I know I spend most of my time in my uniform but I do need to change out of it on occasion."  
  
"You could just stay here." He said not moving.  
  
"Jack, I have a house a couple of miles from here. Technically it was my Dad's but it's mine now."  
  
"I mean it stay." He stepped closer to her.  
  
"Jack, you don't mean it; you're just reacting to the situation."  
  
"Stay." He simply said.  
  
"Jack, we both hold positions of responsibility, we have people who look up to us and people who have to follow our orders. Living together when one of us was sick is one thing, me staying here is another."  
  
"Stay." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.  
  
"Jack, it's not like we're not going to see each other again. We work together everyday and I'm sure I'll be here or you'll be at my house, when we're not off world or I don't have to work late."  
  
"Stay." He kissed the side of her neck.  
  
"Jack, you make it hard to think when you're trying to seduce me."  
  
"Like I said before thinking is overrated. Stay."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Jack, it's just not." She was stopped when his lips crushed on to hers.  
  
"Stay." He said when he broke the kiss.  
  
"Jack, you don't play fair."  
  
"Stay." He kissed her again.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Stay."  
  
"I'll stay tonight."  
  
"Good." Her legs hit the bed and they fell backwards.  
  
"Because I need a ride to work tomorrow as I left my car at the base." He kissed her again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"The rest we'll have to talk about later."  
  
"No need to talk about it. Don't leave."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here."  
  
"Jack." He kissed the side of her neck again.  
  
"I sleep better when you're in my arms, I like having you here, I like having your things here littering the bathroom and your underwear mixed in with mine. I want you to stay."  
  
"I like to see you tell my father that, considering he doesn't know about everything else yet."  
  
"Is this the best time to bring up your Dad?" He asked he rolled onto his back.  
  
"Jack, I love you, you know that but me staying is a big step. It's something we need to talk about."  
  
"I love you too; I still want you to stay."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"That's all I ask."  
  
"Where we were we?" Sam asked as she lent over and kissed him.  
  
"There will do."  
  
TBC 


	61. Chapter 61

"SG-1 to the control room, SG-1 to the control room." The tannoy rang out. Sam placed her mug of coffee on the desk and headed out. She'd only been back at work for six hours and hey need SG-1 in the control room, it was definitely going to be a long day.  
  
~  
  
"What's going on kids?" Jack asked as he strolled into the control room.  
  
"We've had a message from the Tok'ra, General Carter will be here in a moment." Davis informed him.  
  
"Open the iris then." Jack instructed.  
  
"Opening iris." The iris swung open.  
  
"What's going on?" Daniel asked as he, Sam and Teal'c entered the control room.  
  
"Dad's paying us a visit." Jack supplied.  
  
"Sir, permission to." Sam started. Jack nodded. Sam headed for the gate room.  
  
"Colonel?" Hammond said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Jacob's coming to visit." Jack supplied as Jacob stepped through the gate. The rest of SG-1 and Hammond made their way to the gate room.  
  
"Dad." Sam said giving her father a hug. "Miss me already?"  
  
"I always miss you Sammie but that's not why I'm here."  
  
"Jake." Hammond said.  
  
"George, I need your help."  
  
"Briefing room straight away." Hammond instructed.  
  
"So what can we help you with Jacob?" Jack asked as they all sat down.  
  
"The Tok'ra discovered a planet without a gate about six months ago, while on recon they discovered a temple with writing that so far have eluded our linguists to their meaning. We would like Dr Jackson's help with the translation."  
  
"Is there any urgency for the translation?" Hammond asked.  
  
"We believe that there is a weapon buried there which will help us defeat the Goa'uld. We need the translation to find the location where it is buried." Jacob replied. "I brought a sample with me." He handed Daniel a data pad.  
  
"It looks Phoenician but I can't be sure without checking references." Daniel said.  
  
"George, this weapon could give us the advantage we need to finally defeat the Goa'uld."  
  
"Dr Jackson do you believe you'll be able to help?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes General."  
  
"Okay. SG-1 you have a go." Hammond instructed.  
  
"General, Dr Fraiser has me barred from going off world for another week, it was a condition of me coming back to work."  
  
"Barred from going off world?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"I caught the chicken pox from Colonel O'Neill. Today's my first day back." Sam replied.  
  
"Major, you'll stay here the rest of you have a go."  
  
"You caught the chicken pox again?" Jacob asked as they walked out. Daniel had headed for his office to collect the books he needed and Jack and Teal'c had headed to suit up.  
  
"Only fourteen spots. Apart from getting a headache, I was never sick, but Janet made me take the week off anyway."  
  
"Fourteen? You had hundreds when you had them before."  
  
"Janet thinks it was possibly something to do with the changes Jollinar made to me. Either that or I was just lucky."  
  
~  
  
"Carter, you got a minute?" Jack asked as he strolled into her lab.  
  
"I was just coming down to see you off."  
  
"I just thought I'd come and say goodbye first."  
  
"You know, now would be a good time to talk to Dad. You've got a day before you reach the planet from the nearest planet with a gate."  
  
"Can't I do it on the way back? That way I can run away if he tries to shoot me?"  
  
"He won't shoot you. Just talk to him."  
  
"And you'll think about it?"  
  
"And I'll think about it." Sam confirmed. Jack gave her a quick hug. "Let's go. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back right."  
  
~  
  
"Come to say goodbye?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I had a spare minute." Sam said as she gave him a hug goodbye. "Keep an eye on them for me." She whispered, Jacob nodded and picked up on of Daniel's bags of books.  
  
"Goodbye Major Carter."  
  
"Don't work too hard while we're gone." Daniel said giving her a hug.  
  
"Bye Carter." Jack said.  
  
"Goodbye sir." Sam said with a small smile. "Now all of you be good and play nice with the Tok'ra. Don't go starting any fights without me." She winked at Jack and Jacob chuckled. Jack nodded to Hammond who ordered Davis to dial the gate.  
  
Jacob went through first followed by Teal'c and Daniel. Jack paused before he crossed the horizon.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Yes sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Think about it."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled as he walked through. The gate closed.  
  
TBC 


	62. Chapter 62

"Wondering what they're doing?" A voice asked behind Sam as she absentmindedly fiddled with a pen.  
  
"Huh?" She said startled by the voice.  
  
"I asked if you were wondering what they were doing? You seemed to be staring off into space."  
  
"I'm just not used to them being off world without me. It's only natural I'd worry about them."  
  
"They'll be fine. They're all grown men and can take care of themselves." Janet pointed.  
  
"The Colonel has the shortest attention span, unless he's interested in something, that I've ever known and he has the attitude of a big kid. He doesn't like the Tok'ra except maybe Dad and he's bound to pick a fight with someone. Daniel when he's absorbed in a translation loses all perspective and has no idea what's going on around him. Teal'c is the only one who won't case a problem."  
  
"At some point you have to let your kids go."  
  
"I don't think I'm prepared to do that just yet."  
  
"Jacob will watch out for them." Janet tried to offer comfort.  
  
"They're going to be fine; they're just going to translate something so they can find a weapon to destroy the Goa'uld. Everything will be fine." Sam said adamantly.  
  
"Positive attitude, that's the way to go."  
  
"Was there something you needed?" Sam asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over tonight. Cassie's staying at Jodie's for the night."  
  
"Sure, there's something I could do with your advice on anyway."  
  
"Anything interesting?" Janet asked.  
  
"It can wait until tonight."  
  
"Don't sit staring into space for too long."  
  
"I've got to go and check on the gate later. So I won't be sitting here for long."  
  
"Come over as soon as you're done for the night."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"Major?" Davis asked. "Major? Major Carter."  
  
"Sorry. Did you say something?" Sam shook herself out of it.  
  
"Ma'am is everything okay?"  
  
"It's fine. Where were we?"  
  
"You were explaining the updates you wanted to make to the diagnostic program."  
  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"1904"  
  
"We'll finish this tomorrow." Sam pushed her chair back.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"So Jacob what do you think the weapon does?" Jack asked.  
  
"We're not sure. The pictographs depict a great weapon which produces a beam which destroys an orbiting ship."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"So you gave my daughter the chicken pox?"  
  
"Technically she caught it herself. She only has fourteen spots, she had a headache and looked flushed after our mission so we made her go and see doc, who promptly sent her home. She spent the past week eating me out of house and home and developed an obsession with the history channel. On top of which she's been working because she didn't feel ill. So I had airmen knocking on my door all day dropping off encrypted information. Then Siler turns up because he needed to know how to do something or other with some doohickey she invented. "  
  
"Sounds about right. It's good to hear she's eating lots again but she won't give up work."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She's stubborn just like her mother. It's one of her more endearing qualities."  
  
"If you say so." Jack smiled.  
  
"By the way you should listen to her about playing nice and not getting into a fight with the Tok'ra."  
  
"She sounded like a parent sending her kid to pre-school."  
  
"You all need a parent to look out for you. Well except maybe Teal'c. She takes her responsibility very seriously."  
  
"We noticed that."  
  
"Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Not right now. Maybe on the way back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	63. Chapter 63

"So what else where you think of this afternoon that had you so distracted?"  
  
"When I was packing my things up to leave yesterday, Jack said something that threw me a bit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He asked me to stay."  
  
"Considering that your car was in the base parking lot, it was probably easier for you to stay the night and him to give you a ride this morning rather than waiting for him to pick you up or catching a cab."  
  
"No, he wanted me to STAY!" Sam emphasised the word stay.  
  
"As in?" Janet questioned.  
  
"Move in, live together stay."  
  
"Wow. That's a big step what did you say?"  
  
"That he was just reacting to the situation, that we had jobs where we had to be responsible and us dating, although it wasn't against the regulations anymore, looks bad enough with out us living together. Then he managed to seduce me into promising to think about it."  
  
"That's one hell of a coercion method."  
  
"Umm. I also sent him into the lion's den." Sam said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told him I'd think about it if he told Dad about us and to ask his opinion about us living together."  
  
"I'd pay to see that conversation, it's got to beat Teal'c asking Jack his intentions hands down." Janet said with a chuckle.  
  
"It was the only counter argument I could think of at the time. I wasn't expecting Dad to visit so soon."  
  
"So do you want to live with him?" Janet asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I like being independent but it's been fun for the last few weeks and we both sleep better when the other is around. But then again this is moving all too fast, we've only been together a few weeks."  
  
"Sam, you've been working on this for four years the last few weeks is just a culmination of that."  
  
"So what do you think I should do?" Sam asked.  
  
"Follow your heart." Janet simply said.  
  
"Janet, we're scientists we do things based on hypothesis and previous results. We think with our heads and have to react to that way."  
  
"This isn't some scientific theory you need to prove or disprove. You love Jack and he loves you, that out ways the need to use your head. When it comes to love you have to think with your heart. Trust your instincts and you'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks I needed to hear that."  
  
"Think it over, you have time, you don't need to make a decision today."  
  
~  
  
Jack sat humming Monty Python's 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life', while kicking a rock.  
  
"Jack!!" Daniel snapped.  
  
"What?" Jack replied.  
  
"Stop humming, you're breaking my concentration."  
  
"I was humming?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes."  
  
"Jack, come on we'll go and check the perimeter." Jacob said.  
  
"Fine. Teal'c watch Daniel, make sure he doesn't get into trouble and don't let him touch anything."  
  
"Jack!!!"  
  
"Daniel don't touch anything, just translate so we can find the weapon, destroy the Goa'uld and I can get home in time for the Simpson's."  
  
"Sam will tape the Simpson's for you." Daniel said.  
  
"Do you really think she'll leave her lab while we're away?" Jack asked.  
  
"Janet will make sure she doesn't work too hard. She's just back from sick leave."  
  
"Daniel, she sleeps at best five six hours a night normally. She'll be at the base working and she won't go home because work will distract her from the fact that we're here and she's there."  
  
"Jack, let's go." Jacob said.  
  
"Fine, we'll be back soon."  
  
TBC 


	64. Chapter 64

"Is there something you want to tell me Jack?" Jacob asked as he Jack strolled away from the group.  
  
"About what?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Let me rephrase that. How long after I left last time did you start sleeping with my daughter?"  
  
"Jacob, it's not.."  
  
"Jack, she's old enough to pick who she dates and who she sleeps with for herself. But she's always going to be my little girl despite the fact she can build a bomb, fly a plane or speak in so much technobabble it even confuses Selmak. Just don't hurt her and I won't have to kill you."  
  
"Jake, we were, I was going to talk to you about this."  
  
"Jack, I already knew remember our conversation. As long as she's happy I don't care."  
  
"Jake, there's something else I promised her I'd talk to you about."  
  
"She's not pregnant is she?" Jacob asked.  
  
"No, she's not pregnant." Jack scratched the back of his head, "there was a reason that I was going to do this on the way back."  
  
"Oh why's that?" Jacob asked.  
  
"So if you want to kill me, I'd be closer to Doc."  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I sort of got used to having her around, you her stuff scattered around the house, the calls from the base because they can't fix anything without her, her watching the history channel and trying to explain something that I really don't need to know."  
  
"Where's this going?" Jacob inquired.  
  
"I asked her to move in with me."  
  
"And what did Sam say?"  
  
"She already had a house, your house; it would look bad at the base. Then she agreed to think about if I talked to you and got your opinion on it."  
  
"Was this before or after I turned up yesterday?"  
  
"Both." Jack confirmed  
  
"Well I'd prefer it if you'd marry her and get a start on getting me some more grandchildren but if it what she wants I have no objections."  
  
"Thanks Jake."  
  
"Just remember I have lots of spies and I can kick your six."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
A few days later Sam felt a chill go over as sat in her lab. She spun around and looked for something that could have caused the draft, but she couldn't see anything. She turned back to the report she was writing.  
  
"Major Carter to the briefing room, Major Carter to the briefing room."  
  
Sam got off and chair and headed to the briefing room.  
  
"Sir, I was summoned." She said as entered.  
  
"Take a seat Major."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said sitting down. Hammond paused before he began speaking.  
  
"We've had a message from the Tok'ra." He paused not sure how to tell her.  
  
"General's what's going on?" Sam asked.  
  
"The Tok'ra sent a ship with additional supplies to the planet SG-1 and your father were on. When they arrived everyone had vanished."  
  
"Vanished sir?"  
  
"Dr Jackson's books were still scatter around the text he'd been trying to translate. The Colonel's P-90 and yoyo were scattered on the floor with Teal'c's staff weapon. There was no sign of a struggle everything is where they had left it. They simply vanished."  
  
"General, permission to."  
  
"Permission to do what? Go after them? One the Tok'ra can't find any clues what do you expect to find and two you're still on medical restriction to the base."  
  
"With all due respect sir I can't sit here and do nothing. SG-1 have a rule about never leaving anyone behind, they would come after me in a heartbeat."  
  
"And if I don't let you go?"  
  
"Sir, I'd find a way to go without your permission even if it meant being court martialled."  
  
"And how would you do that?"  
  
"I'm sure I'd think of something, even if it meant jerry rigging something to call the Asguard, Thor likes the Colonel I'm sure he'd be willing to help me locate them. General, they're my family I won't leave them out there."  
  
"Family?"  
  
"General, it's not just my Dad out there. Daniel and Teal'c are like my brothers and the Colonel, well, the Colonel is one of my best friends. It was hard enough watching them go through the gate without me, knowing they're missing is not going to make me focus on your job."  
  
"You're need around here too much to have you put up on charges. Go and find them Major, on the condition Doctor Fraiser gives her blessing, I'll have whoever's available meet you in the gate room in thirty minutes."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"They're my family too Major."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~ 


	65. Chapter 65

"Janet." Sam called as she ran into the infirmary.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Janet asked.  
  
"Janet I need you to sign this to say I can go off world."  
  
"Sam, it was part of the deal we made so you could come back to work."  
  
"They're missing. They vanished I need to go and found them."  
  
"Who's missing?" Janet asked.  
  
"SG-1, my Dad, some Tok'ra. Janet please I have to go and the General won't let go unless you sign this."  
  
"Okay, just make sure you all come back safely." Janet took the paper and signed it.  
  
"Thanks Janet. I've got to go." Sam grabbed the paper and ran back down the corridor and hightailed it locker room so she could change.  
  
~  
  
"Have a look around, see what you can find." Sam instructed. Sam stood in front of the wall and picked up one of Daniel's notebook and a reference book. As Sam read the book she began to find out what had happened. "Damn it, why do I let them out of my sight?" She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Ma'am?" A young Lieutenant asked.  
  
"I know where they are. I know exactly what happened and when we find them I'm going to handcuff them together and then handcuff the handcuffs to the deepest pipe I can find in Cheyenne Mountain."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Would you like me to gather everyone up?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just need to figure out how to get them back."  
  
"Sam, Lieutenant Turner says you've figure out where they are." Ferretti said as they came up to her.  
  
"Look here. This is the pictograph that the Tok'ra were working on that they presumed was a weapon of some sort."  
  
"But it's not a weapon?"  
  
"No. You see the three points on the ground that forms a triangle."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When someone stands at each point of the triangle it activates the device which causes a large beam to pick up every person within the area and on the points and they end up here." She pointed to the large object they thought was a ship.  
  
"So how do we get them back?"  
  
"I think this area deals with returning them. The text is a warning and a handbook. I just need to translate it."  
  
"Do you know how?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"I've watched Daniel enough. Feel like helping?"  
  
"English, French and mild Arabic I could help you whatever that is."  
  
"Phoenician. With Daniel's notes it shouldn't take more than an hour but gather everyone in one place and do not step on the edges of the triangles. I don't want us beaming up there without knowing how to get back."  
  
"Got it."  
  
~  
  
"I know how to get them back." Sam said an hour and ten minutes later.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"I'll take the Lieutenant Turner and Captain Kellon with me. I need you to stay here, if I'm not back in an hour come after us."  
  
"Okay. What do you have to do?"  
  
"Press here, here, here and here." Sam held her fingers over the text. "Then anyone touching that rock over there will be beamed up."  
  
"Got it. I'll push the buttons go and touch the rock." Ferretti took his place and Sam took hers.  
  
"Okay, let's go rescue them."  
  
TBC 


	66. Chapter 66

"Something's happening. Stand back." Jack yelled as the floor glowed. Everyone crowded back against the wall as Sam, the Lieutenant and the Captain appeared. "Carter?"  
  
"Sam?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"Here I was working very diligently in my lab, trying to figure out how to fix a problem with the naqquadah reactor when I get called to the briefing room. General Hammond tries to gentle when he breaks it to me that when the Tok'ra arrived to deliver supplies you'd all vanished." Sam said trying to keep the annoyed tone from her voice.  
  
"Carter." Jack stepped towards her.  
  
"Wait sir, I'd like to finish my story. So after hearing this I practically have to blackmail the General into letting me come, convince Janet to sign a medical waiver saying I was fit for active duty. So after all this I came through the Stargate, we used a Tok'ra ship to get here and what do I find?"  
  
"Sam." Jacob stepped towards her.  
  
"No Dad let me finish. I found that six, I have been lead to believe very smart Tok'ra, my father, my CO, a former first Prime and a world class expert in archaeology and linguistics can't read a pictograph and distinguish between a weapon and a trap. Then I have to spend the last hour translating the rest of the text in order to find out how to rescue you."  
  
"Sam getting trapped was an accident. We didn't do it on purpose." Daniel stepped up to Jack's side. Teal'c stood next to Jacob.  
  
"Lieutenant Turner, do you remember the conversation about what I said I'd do when we found them."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good take care of my father and Teal'c."  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sure you want me to do this."  
  
"It's my call Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He stepped forward. At the same time Sam slipped a set of handcuffs over Daniel and Jack's wrists.  
  
"Sam, what do you think you're doing?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Dad, if you ever want to take them anywhere again I'm going because they obviously can't take care of themselves."  
  
"Fine. By the way I gave Jack my permission."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Carter, can you undo the cuffs?"  
  
"No sir. But I am going to get us out of here. Everyone step inside the circle." They all followed her order. Sam stood in the centre of the circle and ran her foot around until she hit the edge of the central square. She jumped, the square moved down and they all beamed down to the surface.  
  
"I see you translated it correctly Major." Ferretti said.  
  
"It would appear so. I think it's time to go home."  
  
"I concur, but do you want to explain the cuffs?" He asked as they started to walk back to the gate.  
  
"It's easier for them not to get lost if they're in pairs."  
  
"True."  
  
"Ferretti I'm ordering you to undo these cuffs."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. General Hammond put Major Carter in charge of the rescue mission, he told me to follow her orders. Besides sir, we don't want you getting lost again." Ferretti winked at Sam.  
  
"Captain, Lieutenant?" Jack said.  
  
"Sorry Colonel, we're to follow Major Carter's orders."  
  
"What is the benefit of being a Colonel if you can't order anyone to do anything?" Jack said to Daniel.  
  
"All the extra paperwork." Sam said over her shoulder.  
  
"Carter can't you..."  
  
"Jack I wouldn't if I were you. Once she makes up her mind." Jacob said.  
  
"Dad I really don't think you want to be an expert me or anyone else for that mater at the moment."  
  
TBC 


	67. Chapter 67

"Well done Major you got them back." Hammond said as they walked through the gate.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said.  
  
"Major, would you care to explain the handcuffs?" Hammond asked slightly bemused.  
  
"Sir, they managed to mistake the image of a trap for that of a weapon. When the trap activated they were beam to a secured location. Sir I felt the handcuffs would stop them getting lost on the way back."  
  
"I see. Would you approve of them being removed now?"  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said.  
  
"Airman." Hammond prompted.  
  
"Sir, can I recommend we debrief tomorrow? It's been a long day and I am not back up to one hundred percent as I previously believed sir."  
  
"Of course Major, have your post-mission physical and then you can go home. We'll debrief at 0900 tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam handed her gun over to an SF and walked out of the gate room.  
  
"I'd say the Major is a little upset Colonel." Hammond said to him.  
  
"I would have to agree with you there sir." Jack replied.  
  
"For the sake of team moral and your general health don't you think it would be advisable to run after her?" Hammond crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Sir, I think she may need a minute to calm down so she doesn't shoot me with a zat."  
  
"Jack, if you don't go after her I'll shoot you with something more deadly than a zat." Jacob added.  
  
"General, permission to ." Hammond nodded and Jack ran out.  
  
"She's angry because she was scared?" Daniel said realising why Sam was upset.  
  
"Terrified." Hammond confirmed.  
  
"She said she'd had to blackmail you." Daniel said as they all walked out of the gate room.  
  
"If I didn't let her go and rescue her family she was going to jerry rig something and contact the Asguard."  
  
"Got to give it to my daughter she has style."  
  
"That she does Jake that she does."  
  
~  
  
"Carter." Jack called as he entered the infirmary.  
  
"Colonel she left." Janet said.  
  
"It takes longer than five minutes to do a physical."  
  
"We multi-tasked she wanted to get out of here." Janet supplied.  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" Jack asked.  
  
"No only that you were all back and she was leaving."  
  
"Damn it. Thanks Doc." Jack headed to the door.  
  
"Colonel, wait I need to do your physical."  
  
"Sorry Doc I don't have time."  
  
"Colonel." The tone in her voice brought the SF's to the door. "Sir, we'll fast track it we'll have you out of here in five minutes I promise."  
  
"I'm counting." Jack begrudgingly sat on the bed.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	68. Chapter 68

"Airman have you seen Major Carter?" Jack demanded when he reached the surface.  
  
"Sir, she signed out of the base but not the compound." He paused.  
  
"Keep going Airman."  
  
"Sir, she likes to go to the ridge to think sir." He pointed. "That way sir."  
  
"Thank you." Jack started up the hill. When he reached the ridge he saw a downed tree with a lone figure sat on it. "Sam?" He stepped closer. "Sam."  
  
"Go away Jack." Sam said wiping her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Jack sat down next to her.  
  
"This isn't the time to have this conversation."  
  
"Then we'll just sit here until you want to talk."  
  
"How'd you find me anyway?" Sam said after five minutes.  
  
"If you say Airman in the right tone they'll spill anything. Besides you checked out of the base not the compound."  
  
"Those sign out sheets are a pain in the six."  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry about?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't paying more attention to what Daniel was doing and I'm sorry we got caught in the trap and I'm sorry you had to come and rescue us and I'm sorry you got scared."  
  
"You're sorry I was scared." Sam said jumping to her feet. "You're sorry I was scared."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"No. I wasn't just scared, I was petrified, I thought I'd lost you and . and."  
  
"and." Jack prompted.  
  
"I threatened the General; I could be court martialled for insubordination among other things. Jack, I can't do this."  
  
"Do what?" He asked.  
  
"This. Jack I love you too much, I thought we could do this but I proved today that us is affecting my objectivity and my ability to do my job. I'm putting my request in for a transfer back to the Pentagon first thing in the morning."  
  
"Sam don't do something you'll regret. You love working here, you thrive on it."  
  
"I can risk what I feel causing some one to die. I just can't do it Jack."  
  
"Sam, we need you here. This program wouldn't even be here without you."  
  
"Jack you can't talk me out of it I've made up my mind."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"No. Sir, with respect goodbye. It's been an honour." She started back down the hill.  
  
"Sam." He grabbed his arm and spun her around.  
  
"Colonel, let me go."  
  
"No, we're going to talk about this."  
  
"Sir let me go please."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"No sir. I'm sorry." She kicked out her leg to his knee knocking him to the ground. "Forgive me."  
  
~  
  
Jack was rubbing the back of his head when he walked into the briefing room.  
  
"What happened to you Jack I thought you going to talk to Sam?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She won't listen. She's going to put in a request to transfer back to the Pentagon General. She believes she's lost her objectivity and therefore she's become a risk. She thinks she's going to get someone killed because she's not paying attention to what she should."  
  
"Dammit Jack." Jacob cursed.  
  
"I tried to reason with her, she's not in a frame of mind to listen at least of all to me."  
  
"Where did she go?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. She kicked me knees out from under me and then ran down to her car. The guard says she speed out of here."  
  
"We could charge her with assault Colonel." Hammond offered.  
  
"It was just as much my fault as hers sir. Besides I can see where she's coming from. If she had been the one who had vanished I can say with almost absolute certain I would have reacted the same way. We're the five people she trusts implicitly. With four of us missing I'd have a problem with. "  
  
"General, remember how she was when Jack was on Edora." Daniel reminded him.  
  
"I'm not going to accept her request for a transfer or her resignation. She's good at what she does because she cares. Find her and talk to her. Jacob I'll have some civilian clothes found for you."  
  
"Thanks George."  
  
TBC 


	69. Chapter 69

"Do you have any idea where she'd go?" Jack asked as he drove Jacob out of the base. Daniel and Teal'c were taking Daniel's car, they thought that it easier to take two, more coverage.  
  
"She didn't grow up here so I don't know where she would go. If she's in that frame of mind she'll want to go somewhere quiet to think. She won't go back to her house or your house because it's too obvious."  
  
"So I guess we start close and work out."  
  
~  
  
"Are you okay ma'am?" A young airman asked. Sam glanced up at him.  
  
"Yes thank you airman." He didn't look like he believed her.  
  
"Ma'am, does your husband work here? Can I go and find him for you?"  
  
"That won't be necessary, I'm not married and I'm an Air Force Major so I'm allowed to be here."  
  
"Sorry ma'am, I didn't realise. I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Thank you airman." Sam lent back and looked up at the ceiling. For some reason when she had left Cheyenne Mountain she had driven to the Air Force Academy. For some reason she felt like she was coming home. She was sat in the chapel looking for some divine intervention.  
  
"Major Carter?" A voice from behind her asked.  
  
"Chaplin Hudson. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"It's been a while ma'am."  
  
"That it has."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"How do you know something is bothering me?" She asked.  
  
"Because you always used to come and sit here when something was bothering you Sam. Or something happened that was out of your control."  
  
"I didn't realise you noticed."  
  
"It's my job. So what's bothering you?"  
  
"Well I can't give you all the details but earlier my father, my CO, and the rest of my team all vanished without a trace. I may have pushed slightly hard on the base commander to let me go and head the rescue team. I'm too emotional attached to them, I pushed too far."  
  
"I take it they were okay?"  
  
"They're all fine. They'd stepped into a trap because they miss read something. I'm submitting my request for reassignment, I can't be trusted to do my job because I'm too close I can't be objective."  
  
"Where are you requesting reassignment too?" He asked.  
  
"The Pentagon, it's where I was working before I transfer to Colorado."  
  
"Why don't you apply for a transfer here? You're one of the world's leading astrophysicist I'm sure General Kerrigan would be only too happy to have you here on a temporary basis while you try and figure out where you stand with your current command."  
  
"I need to be reassigned permanently my job needs me to remain complete objective if I can't be then I shouldn't be there."  
  
"I thought you worked with radar telemetry."  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
"So do you want to tell me about the guy?" The chaplain asked.  
  
"What guy?" Sam asked.  
  
"The guy that you've become too close too to remain objective."  
  
"I never said anything about a guy."  
  
"Sam, I've know you a long time, we met on your first day of the academy. I know when you're running away."  
  
"You've been here too long." Sam said with a sigh.  
  
"So I'm right?"  
  
"Aren't you always? His name's Jack."  
  
"What's he do?"  
  
"He's a Colonel and my CO."  
  
"Ah. I see the problem."  
  
"We've always had this thing between us since the first day I was placed under his command. He had a thing against scientist and I was all gun ho I challenged him to an arm wrestle to prove I was tough enough."  
  
"That sounds like the Samantha Carter I know."  
  
"Over the last four years the whole team got closer, I got used to ignoring what I felt. About a year ago he was stranded somewhere I can't say where for three months. I spent the whole time working on a way to get him back. I guess that should have been a sign I was getting too close the only thing I was focused on was getting him back."  
  
"It sounds like you are good friends."  
  
"We always have been good friends the whole team is close, because we work so closely together. But last month or so things changed, we got Presidential approval to ignore the frat regs at our base. He caught the chicken pox and I had to stay with him. Something happened one night and I kissed him, that's when we found out about the regs change. After that we were recalled because there was something one we could fix. When we got back to the base his attitude changed he wanted to go back a strictly professional relationship which we never had before. It apologise for it he invited me for dinner, and we got together. Our friends are happy for us but we managed to keep things professional at work. We went on this other trip and he almost got hit by lightening and that should have alerted me to the fact that I was too involved but it didn't. The trip was cut short and we got back we found out I had the chicken pox again. So I went to stay with him. Because I healed quickly I was allowed back to work at the beginning of the week and then this happened."  
  
"It sounds like your relationship with Jack has been high pressured."  
  
"Umm. But I got to close, I wasn't concerned about doing my job or about following orders all I thought about was getting them back."  
  
"It can be a problem when you're in love with someone. But by the sounds of things you were going to get your father and your friends just as much as Jack."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm still too close. So you left and came here." She nodded.  
  
"I can't tell you what to do but I don't think running away will help."  
  
"I'm not running away, I'm doing what's best for the base."  
  
"I've got to go and make a few phone calls you're welcome to stay as long as you like."  
  
"Thanks, I'll do that."  
  
TBC 


	70. Chapter 70

"Cheyenne Mountain Base, how may I direct your call?"  
  
"Can I speak to the base commander or a Colonel Jack something it's concerning Major Samantha Carter?"  
  
"Who may I say is calling?"  
  
"Chaplain Hudson from the Air Force Academy."  
  
"Hold one minute sir." The airman transferred his call.  
  
"General Hammond." Hammond answered the phone.  
  
"General, this is Chaplain Hudson from the Air Force Academy."  
  
"Yes Chaplain what can I do for you?" Hammond asked.  
  
"General, Major Carter is sat in the chapel feeling sorry for herself and suggesting she transfers to the Pentagon. General I've know the Major since she joined the academy, I think she's a little overwhelmed at the moment."  
  
"I have people out looking for her. Keep her there and I'll have someone over there soon."  
  
"Thank you General."  
  
"Thank YOU chaplain." Hammond hung up and sighed. He dialled the number of Jack's cell phone.  
  
"O'Neill." Jack answered.  
  
"Colonel, it's General Hammond. I've just had a call from the Academy Chaplain, Major Carter is there."  
  
"Thank you sir. We'll head straight there."  
  
"Talk to her Jack."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack hung up. "She at the Academy chapel." He said to Jacob.  
  
"Chaplain Hudson. She used to go there while she was at the Academy when she couldn't work things out. I forgot about it."  
  
"Let's go and talk some sense into her."  
  
~  
  
"Sammy." Jacob said as he went up to her.  
  
"Dad?" Sam turned to look at him. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Jack brought me." She nodded to where Jack was standing at the back of the chapel.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"You used to come here when you were in the academy and you needed to think." He sat down next to her.  
  
"Chaplin Hudson called the base huh." Sam said.  
  
"He's worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to transfer away from the base. I can't have people dying because I'm concerned about whether Jack is going to die on a mission. I can't do it Dad, I just can't."  
  
"Sam, SG-1 is as good as it is because you care and as for Jack from what I've heard you've loved him since you met him. Sammy, honey he loves you too." Jacob pushed her hair off of her face. "Now is not the time to give up. You learn to adjust, I worry about you everyday and have done since you were born, but you just have to have faith. Everyone has as long as they have in this universe, you have to appreciate each moment you have together and it's only natural to worry, it only makes you human."  
  
"What does your friend say?" Sam asked.  
  
"Selmak says don't give up, Earth needs you. She also says to give Jack a break, she likes his sense of humour." Sam smiled. "Are you still going to request a transfer?"  
  
"Not tomorrow anyway. I'll give it another few weeks and see how I feel then."  
  
"Just trust your instincts. You did the right thing coming after us today. Daniel's impressed at your translation skills."  
  
"He'd almost finished it anyway." Sam said. "I love you Dad."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart." He hugged her. "Give yourself credit you're a lot better translator than you think."  
  
"Thanks Daddy."  
  
"You haven't called me that since you were a little girl."  
  
"Maybe now is when I need my Daddy most."  
  
"Sammy, I'll always be here when you need me if I can. When I can't you can lean on Jack. He's not going anywhere."  
  
"You could have all been killed today." Sam pointed out.  
  
"But we weren't. Give him a break."  
  
"Thanks." Jacob beckoned Jack over.  
  
"Hey." Sam said.  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"No. I think we need to work on your hand to hand combat. Come here." She stood and went into his open arms. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Jack dropped a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Is everything okay in here now?" Chaplain Hudson asked.  
  
"Yes thank you." Sam said stepping back from Jack's grip. "Chaplain Hudson, I'd like you to meet Colonel Jack O'Neill my CO and General Jacob Carter my father"  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jack said. "Thanks for the call."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"You know you always did interfere." Sam said.  
  
"Only for your own benefit. I need you to close up for the night, if you're crisis of confidence is over."  
  
"You're still a saint Chaplain." Sam kissed his cheek.  
  
"Not a saint just human." He winked at her. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
TBC 


	71. Chapter 71

"Good, I'll expect your reports by the end of the week. Major."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said.  
  
"Report to Colonel O'Neill's office to meet with Dr Emily Lowell in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
"I take it I'm not supposed to be in my office at that time sir." Jack asked.  
  
"Colonel when are you in your office?" Hammond retorted.  
  
"Good point." Jack muttered under his breath.  
  
"General may I ask why I'm meeting with Dr Lowell?" Sam asked.  
  
"She'll explain everything to you." Hammond replied.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed." They all rose and headed out of the briefing room.  
  
"So do you have any idea who Dr whoever is?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes." Sam simply supplied.  
  
"Would you care to enlighten us?" Jack tried again.  
  
"With respect sir, no."  
  
"No?" Jack questioned.  
  
"If it's all the same to you sir, I'd rather not tell you sir. If you'll excuse me I need to go and talk to Sgt Siler about the weather probe before my meeting." Jack watched her head off.  
  
"What do you think that was about?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Major Carter does not wish us to know." Teal'c said. "We must respect her wishes."  
  
"I'll ask Doc maybe she'll know." Jack said before heading off to the infirmary.  
  
~  
  
"Doc, do you know a Dr Lowell?"  
  
"Emily?" Janet questioned, Jack nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"Would you care to elaborate on that?"  
  
"Can I ask why you want to know sir?" Janet inquired.  
  
"Can you just tell me who she is?"  
  
"She's the psychologist for the female cadets at the Academy. She assesses their mental state and whether they're coping with the training. Why where did you here the name?"  
  
"Carter's meeting with her in my office in twenty minutes."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yes 'ah'. Does Hammond think she's nuts?" Jack asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"No of course he doesn't. He's probably just worried about her since she had an emotional outburst yesterday. Emily is good and Sam's known her a long time. They get on better than any of you do with Mackenzie. It will probably do her good to talk to someone not connected to the base directly."  
  
"So you think it'll be okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. Besides which anything connected to SGC personnel in a medical state goes through me, I have to sign off on it. Even Dr Mackenzie's reports."  
  
"So they're not going to ban her for being an emotional loose cannon?"  
  
"No. Yesterday she reacted like a woman who might have lost her father, two men she thinks of as brothers and the man she loves not an Air Force Officer. That scared her too which is why she probably wanted to be reassigned. General Hammond probably wants her to talk to some who can help her balance out the two in her mind."  
  
"Thanks." He turned to leave.  
  
"Jack." The sound of his name stopped him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Even if they declared her crazy, we'd assume it was something else other than just generally not being sane. Remember Daniel and us putting him in a padded room. I won't let it happen to any of you unnecessarily. But she's not crazy, she just realised she's as emotionally human as the rest of us."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
TBC 


	72. Chapter 72

"Come in." Dr Lowell called as Sam knocked on the door. "Hello Sam please come in and sit down."  
  
"Hello Emily, it's been a while."  
  
"Umm. Can I ask you a question before we start?"  
  
"Sure." Sam asked hesitantly.  
  
"What is it you do here exactly? I mean I've had a guard since I've got here and I'm not allowed anywhere further down the mountain."  
  
"Apart from telling you we analysis deep space radar telemetry the rest is highly classified."  
  
"I have high clearance."  
  
"Emily you're clearance would never be high enough trust me. Just accept deep space radar telemetry as your answer."  
  
"Okay. This is an interesting office, must belong to an interesting man."  
  
"Interesting one would be one way of describing him."  
  
"What's Colonel O'Neill like?"  
  
"A big kid most of the time, but he's always aware of his surroundings and knows how to take control of a situation and make people listen to him. He's well respected; he has good values and doesn't like paperwork or being in the infirmary. He's good at what he does and he doesn't take people screwing up well. He doesn't like my doohickeys or technobabble or history. He likes fishing and his Game boy and hockey and barbeques and he's good with kids."  
  
"Doohickeys or technobabble?"  
  
"Doohickeys are Colonel O'Neill's term for my scientific instruments and gadgets, it's stuck and technobabble is his term for any form of scientific explanation. But you're not here to talk about Colonel O'Neill." Sam explained.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You're here because General Hammond is concern after I had an overly emotional day yesterday and suggested I might as for a transfer back to the Pentagon. He wants you to access my mental state." She continued.  
  
"Yes." Emily confirmed.  
  
"I suppose he's got a point. We'd better get started."  
  
~  
  
The red light started to flash in Jack's office an hour later. Sam waited for half a second before realising they wouldn't make an announcement with someone without clearance to hear about it.  
  
"Emily, I've got to go stay here we'll finish this later." Sam got to.  
  
"Sam, we're still talking."  
  
"That light means I'll be needed. Stay here, I'll have an SF standard guard, if you need anything just ask." Sam opened the door to crashed into Jack. "Sorry sir."  
  
"Carter, they need you in the."  
  
"I'm just going sir. I'll get an SF to."  
  
"Hammond asked me to stay."  
  
"Yes sir. I'd better make introductions. Dr Emily Lowell, Colonel Jack O'Neill. She likes your office sir. Excuse me." Sam ran off in the direction of the control room.  
  
"How does she know she's needed?" Emily asked as Jack closed the door.  
  
"Red light." He pointed to the light. "When it flashes it usually means she's needed for something, she's good at fixing most of the problems round here. Some of the software she designed herself so she's the expert."  
  
"Would you like your chair back Colonel?" Emily asked.  
  
"No stay where you are, I just need to get something out my desk drawer." He lent over and took out his yoyo out and started playing with it." Emily watched him. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to watch? Or are you going analyse me?"  
  
"Would you like me too?" Emily offered.  
  
"No. I have enough problems with Mackenzie."  
  
"Sam described you pretty well."  
  
"Really what did she say?" Jack asked intrigued.  
  
"Sorry Colonel that falls under Dr / patient confidentiality."  
  
"She told you I'm a big kid."  
  
"I can't comment on that. I can tell you she respects you."  
  
"It's nice to know your girlfriend will respect you in the morning." Jack joked. Emily raised an eyebrow. "She didn't tell you about that then."  
  
"No. You are aware it's against Air Force Regulation."  
  
"Not here it's not."  
  
"Really and why would that be?"  
  
"Because it says so in the regulation handbook. Look Dr Livet."  
  
"Lowell. Emily." She corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Don't go fishing for information or we'll have to kill you. This place is so classified that everyone is watched when they leave."  
  
"You're not serious?"  
  
"No, I'm not serious, but don't fish for information about the base, we don't take well to it."  
  
"So would you like to talk about your reasoning for calling Sam's scientific equipment doohickeys?"  
  
"You know how much of that stuff she has. My job doesn't require me to know what it does or what it's called so the technical definition of doohickeys covers it."  
  
"I see." Emily nodded.  
  
TBC 


	73. Chapter 73

Jack was sat with his crossed legs at the ankles on the edge of the desk have a heated debate with Emily about the Simpson's when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yep." He called.  
  
"Sir." Sam said as she stepped in.  
  
"Carter, did you fix the problem?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Sgt Davis hadn't shown Lieutenant Simmons the changes I made to the program. He's been on leave for the past week so when he tried to run the diagnostic it brought up errors he couldn't deal with. I'm going to make sure the others all know what changes I made so I'll have to brief them all this afternoon."  
  
"I thought Stan was on vacation this week?" Jack slipped his feet off the table.  
  
"He is but he was there when I finished explaining the changes to Davis so he should be okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
"By the way Daniel is looking for you, he said something about Teal'c trying to eat the commissary out of food again."  
  
"Not again. When does he stop eating?"  
  
"He's a big man, with a fast metabolism." Jack eyed her.  
  
"You stopped at the commissary on the way here and stole the blue Jell-O didn't you?" He said standing.  
  
"It's every woman for herself sir, especially when it comes to blue Jell-O. The troops are beginning to look scared."  
  
"I'm on it. Bye Dr, it was nice to meet you."  
  
"You too Colonel."  
  
"Carter." Jack winked at her before leaving.  
  
"So where were we?" Sam asked as she closed the door.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were dating the Colonel." Emily said.  
  
"It never came up." Sam said as she sat down.  
  
"How long have you been dating?"  
  
"As in dating dating almost a month, but we've been skirting round our feelings for each other since the first day we met."  
  
"And how has this affected your working relationship?" Emily inquired.  
  
"It's pretty much the same as it's always been. He's always allowed me more leeway than most CO's would, but that's because he trusts my judgement and my ability to do my job. We've always been able to read each other and it's never affected our working relationship. We leave our lives outside work there to as much extent as possible. Yesterday I was having an overly emotional day, the stress of thinking your going to lose four of the most important people in your life gets to you. I just need to adjust to dealing with it and I will."  
  
"And how has everyone else on the base reacted to your change in relationship?"  
  
"Some are a little richer. They've had a bet on us since the day we met. The only other thing they'll have noticed is that I work less than I did before. I used to work sixteen eighteen hour days as standard. A few times I've worked straight through or fallen asleep at my desk."  
  
"What hours do you work now?"  
  
"0600, 0630 to 1900 maybe later depending on what I'm working on."  
  
"So you're still working thirteen fourteen hour days."  
  
"It depends, but generally."  
  
"And how does the Colonel react to that?"  
  
"I've done it since before I transferred her. I'm a scientist once I get involved in something I usually don't stop. He's used to it. We've always had a policy of him coming to distract me a couple of times a day, he makes sure I take breaks and eat which he's always done. But it's not like I can't take the time off. I have six months of leave amassed because I usually work through our time off. When I'm not here I work at home as much as possible. About a month ago he caught the chicken pox I had to stay with him for two weeks and then last week I had the chicken pox. I worked through it most of the time and finished some research notes which I've been meaning to do for a while. I'm not good with inactivity, my brain needs to keep functioning, the Colonel knows that."  
  
"Do you always call him the Colonel?"  
  
"Or sir when we're at work. I've only called him Jack while were away from the base and only since we started dating. Up and until that point I only called him Colonel or sir no matter where we were. He calls me Carter and very rarely Sam when we're here and mainly Sam when we're at home. It's a balance.  
  
"Umm."  
  
~  
  
Sam was walking Emily to the elevator when Jack saw them.  
  
"Hey Carter you finished?"  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Good, we're taking Teal'c to O'Malley's for steak. Hammond doesn't need us for a few hours you want to come?"  
  
"I really should do some work. I've got a meeting with the technicians and Dr Felger wants to present his findings to me at some point today."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. But you can bring me."  
  
"Some chocolate cheesecake, I know." Jack finished. "I can see Dr Lowell out if you want to get back."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll call you soon Emily."  
  
"Call me if you want to talk."  
  
"I will." Sam said with a smile.  
  
TBC 


	74. Chapter 74

"Cheesecake." "Jack said as he entered Sam's lab."And a fork."  
  
"Thanks. Did you have a nice lunch?"  
  
"It would have been better if you were there." He set the cheesecake down and picked up a doohickey and started to fiddle with it and then glanced at Sam who shook her head so he put it down. "So what did Dr Lowell say?"  
  
"I'm not going mad. But I'm slightly concerned about her she thinks you're charming."  
  
"And you don't?" Jack said sitting down.  
  
"Given that you're my CO it would be inappropriate to comment on that." She said winking at him.  
  
"So did she say anything else?"  
  
"I have to resolve how the changes in my personal life affect my professional life and learn to accept that I can't control everything."  
  
"I've been telling you that for years. What did Felger want to present?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"I know I come up with some slightly off the wall suggestions but we haven't made enough advancements to even contemplate his idea."  
  
"Someone who can out think you? Gees I never thought I would see the day."  
  
"Did you want something Colonel?"  
  
"I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner tonight. I've got to run to the store when we're done for the day."  
  
"Surprise me. As long as nothing else goes wrong I should be out of here by 1900."  
  
"Is it likely too?"  
  
"Where do you think we've been working for the last four years? This place is Murphy's law if anything can go wrong it will go wrong."  
  
"And with that positive attitude I'll let you get back to it. Call me when you leave and I'll put dinner on."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You know where I am." He left her to get on with her work.  
  
~  
  
"Major can we .?" Dr Felger said as he followed Sam down the corridors of the SGC.  
  
"Look Dr Felger we can't go forth with your idea because it will take too much time, effort and money for a system at the point is not viable. I'm going home otherwise my dinner will be ruined. If you want to say anything else put it in a memo and I'll read it when I get a chance. But for now it's a no."  
  
"Is everything okay Major?" Hammond asked as he came across them.  
  
"Yes sir. I was just explaining to Dr Felger that his idea isn't feasible at the moment before I head home for the night."  
  
"I see. Major, can you tell Colonel O'Neill that the team leader's meeting has been moved up until 0730 tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course sir. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Major." Hammond walked off.  
  
"Major Carter."  
  
"Goodnight Dr Felger." Sam stepped into the elevator and closed the door before he could follow.  
  
~  
  
"Uhh." Sam let out a sigh as she opened the door and kicked off her shoes.  
  
"Tough day at the office dear?" Jack asked.  
  
"You have no idea." Sam sat down on one of the dinning room chairs as Jack stood in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Why what happened since I left?"  
  
"Felger."  
  
"What did he do now?"  
  
"He won't take no for an answer. I've spent the last three quarters of an hour trying to get rid of him."  
  
"How'd you finally manage to give him the slip?"  
  
"I started to leave and we bumped into the General, who wants me to tell you your meeting got moved to 0730 tomorrow. While Hammond was leaving I ducked inside the elevator."  
  
"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Great, what are we having?" Sam asked.  
  
"Can stew." Jack replied.  
  
"Can stew?" Sam questioned.  
  
"I couldn't decide what to make and I tend to buy things that either freeze or come in cans so I just chuck a few cans in a pot and end you end up with can stew."  
  
"Why not? I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Okay. Do you want a beer with dinner?" He asked.  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
TBC 


	75. Chapter 75

"This is nice." Sam said as she lay with her head on a cushion on Jack's lap, his hand gently stroking her hair.  
  
"What's nice?" Jack asked.  
  
"This, just sitting here not having to worry about the Goa'uld or saving the world."  
  
"Umm. We could do this more often if you moved in. Have you given it anymore thought?" Sam sat up.  
  
"Jack, as much as I'd love to I don't think it's a good idea right now. I have to get used to the changes in our relationship in my head before I can take that step."  
  
"Okay. Why don't you lay back down?" Sam did.  
  
"You never did tell me how my dad reacted, other than agreeing."  
  
"He said as long as you're happy he's okay with it, but he'd prefer it if I married you and we started work on getting him some more grandchildren."  
  
"He didn't really say that did he?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, he did. So what do you think?"  
  
"About getting married and having kids? Sure somewhere down the line. Right now the fight with the Goa'uld is too important." Sam replied.  
  
"So what you're saying is you need time?"  
  
"Time is good." Sam yawned.  
  
"I can wait. But I think it's time you were in bed Major."  
  
"Can we stay here for a little while longer?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~  
  
"O'Neill." Jack said as he snagged the ringing phone the next morning. "Yeah, she's here. Do you need to talk to her?...... She'll be there in forty minutes.. Yeah bye." He hung up the phone. Sam was still soundly asleep. "Sam. Sam honey, you need to wake up."  
  
"What?" She said groggily as she awoke.  
  
"Sam, you need to get up, they need you at the base."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"Felger's computer set off a virus which crashed the base network. Everything is offline except the dialling computer which you isolated. Now I don't have any idea what all that means but it doesn't sound good."  
  
"It isn't. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost five."  
  
"Go back to sleep. You don't have to be at the base for another couple hours."  
  
"I can come with you." Jack offered.  
  
"I wouldn't. Most of the base is controlled by the computer, so it means the base basically shuts down. The doors, the lights, the elevator, the swipe card system. The only area isolated is the gate dialling computer and the controls for the doors to the gate room. This is going to take days." She kissed him. "I'll see you later."  
  
~  
  
"What exactly did you do?" Sam asked as she sat down with a set of lamps while she taped frantically at the keyboard.  
  
"It was just a little virus I been working on, I hit the wrong key and it sent it out along the base network."  
  
"And do you have an anti-virus?"  
  
"No. I hadn't finished writing the virus yet?"  
  
"Why would you even think of writing a virus on Air Force property?" She asked.  
  
"It was something I was doing to pass the time."  
  
"Put him the brig and hold him there." Sam instructed the SF's who took Felger by the arms.  
  
"I'm not in the Air Force you can't throw me in the brig."  
  
"It's the safest place for you. They'll protect you so I don't kill you."  
  
"Quick through me in the brig." Sam nodded and the SF's escorted him out.  
  
"Major, what the hell is going on?" Hammond demanded as he entered.  
  
"Dr Felger was creating a computer virus on his computer which he accidentally set off onto the base computer network. It's shut everything down except the gate and the related systems."  
  
"Can you fix it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir, but it's going to take a few days to recover everything. I'd recommend that we recall all off world teams and shut the gate and base down until I can rectify the problem."  
  
"You believe that's the best solution?"  
  
"Yes sir. With the elevators and the swipe card systems out the base won't run effectively, having to move everything up and down the stairs will cause problems."  
  
"What personnel will you need?"  
  
"I'll make you a list sir, with those and a few SF's, we should be fine." Sam replied.  
  
"You're willing to take command?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"By the way what did you do with Dr Felger?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I had the SF's throw him in the brig."  
  
"We only have three teams off world I'll have them recalled immediately, start on that list and get on of the SF's to recall them."  
  
"Yes sir. May I suggest you send Teal'c to stay with Daniel for the next few days?"  
  
"I'll have someone arrange that. Carry on Major?"  
  
TBC 


	76. Chapter 76

"Someone get that damn generator working." Sam yelled.  
  
"We're working on it." Siler replied.  
  
"Work quicker the battery is going to run out on this laptop in ten minutes and I'm only half way through writing the anti-virus."  
  
"Take a breath Sam." Sam spun round to see Jack stood behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here sir? I thought the General called everyone and told them not to come in."  
  
"He did but I thought I'd come and check up on you."  
  
"With all due respect sir, I don't have time." She tried to type more but Jack put his hand on hers.  
  
"Siler can you get that generator running in the next five minutes?"  
  
"Yes sir." He replied.  
  
"Good. Carter with me."  
  
"Sir, I don't have time."  
  
"I can make that an order." He threatened.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam reluctantly followed he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest storage closet. "It doesn't have lights."  
  
"We don't need lights." He pulled her into a deep, mind numbing kiss.  
  
"Jack, we shouldn't be doing this on the base."  
  
"Why? There are no lights and no security cameras." Jack countered.  
  
"Still."  
  
"Still nothing." He pushed a lose hair behind her ear. "You need to relax. You don't need to do everything all at once. You'll fix it; I know you will just take your time."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sam smiled in the dark.  
  
"You can do anything you put your mind to. Just remember that and that I love you." He gave her another kiss.  
  
"I love you too. But I really need to get back to work."  
  
"One other thing while we're here in the dark." Jack said.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Do you want pizza or Chinese for dinner?"  
  
"Jack, I'm not going home tonight, I'll be here for at least the next two days."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm bringing dinner back for everyone. The commissary can handle sandwiches for lunch, but I told them I'd cover dinner."  
  
"The pizza. Lots and lots of pizza."  
  
"Pizza it is." He gave her a final kiss. "Now get back to work."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam opened the closet door and headed back to her lab. When Jack stepped one of the SF's glanced at him but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Sir." The SF replied.  
  
"Do you have any preference on pizza?" He asked.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I'm bringing pizza back for dinner and I figured you'd still be here. So do you have a preference for what type?"  
  
"Not me personally sir, but you may want to get a few vegetarian ones. Some of the guys don't eat meat."  
  
"How the hell did they manage to get through basic training not eating meat?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"Do me a favour if Major Carter starts getting hot under the collar before I get back and starts yelling at everyone give me a call?"  
  
"Yes sir. Er Colonel."  
  
"Yes?" Jack said.  
  
"You've got lipstick on your chin."  
  
"Maybe you should forget you saw that."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	77. Chapter 77

"Dinner's here." Jack strolled into Felger's lab where Sam was still camped out trying to work out the kinks of her anti-virus.  
  
"Good timing." Sam said as her stomach rumbled.  
  
"Did you actually eat lunch?" He set the pizza box on the table. Everyone else had taken their pizza to the commissary leaving Jack and Sam alone.  
  
"I picked at a sandwich." She admitted.  
  
"You're not going get anything done if you faint from not eat because I know you didn't eat breakfast this morning."  
  
"I'm fine, annoyed because my anti-virus isn't working yet but I'm used to not eating when I'm working."  
  
"But I usually distract you into eating."  
  
"You have your uses sir. So what type of pizza did you get?"  
  
"Your favourite. I even bought you a diet soda."  
  
"My hero. Where did everyone else disappear to?" She asked realising there was no one else there.  
  
"The commissary. It's where I left the rest of the pizza. I told the SF's to go and join them because I'd keep an eye on you."  
  
"You think I need watching?" She asked as she opened her soda.  
  
"I like watching you." He said with a shrug.  
  
"So I noticed." She said with a small smile. Jack looked at her. "Jack, a woman always knows when someone's watching her ass."  
  
"How come you've never called me on it before?"  
  
"Because it's nice to know someone appreciates me and thinks I'm desirable even in fatigues."  
  
"I always want you." Jack whispered into her ear.  
  
"I noticed that too." She smiled. "Can I have some of that pizza?"  
  
"You know how to kill a moment don't you?" He handed her a slice of pizza.  
  
"It's a talent, besides which you need a cold shower."  
  
"Oh I can think of some more interesting things to do than take a cold shower."  
  
"Not here you don't. General Hammond left me in charge of the base, and I am not going to break his trust just because you're a little randy."  
  
"You can't blame a guy for trying." He said with a shrug. "Besides it would make up for you leaving lipstick on my chin earlier."  
  
"That's what you get for dragging women into storage closets."  
  
"I'll have to remind Doc of that fact." He teased.  
  
"Why." Sam stood and put her hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall and gave him a heart stopping kiss. "That will have hold you. Now I'm going to eat my pizza."  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Janet tells me your heart is just fine. Pizza?"  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
~  
  
There was a knock on the door, Jack was sat on the desk and Sam was tapping away at the computer.  
  
"Yes." Jack called. Siler stepped in.  
  
"Colonel." Jack nodded to him.  
  
"Did you need something?" Sam asked.  
  
"Ma'am we were wondering if you still needed us here. We can't do much more until you've finished with the anti-virus."  
  
"Sure. Tell everyone to be back by 0800 and the SF's to stay put until they're relieved."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Goodnight. Sir."  
  
"Night." Jack said. Siler left. "How much longer are you going to work since you let everyone leave?"  
  
"Until I finish this. Like Siler said they can't do anything until I finish the anti-virus."  
  
"Sam I'm not going to let you work all night." Jack stated adamantly.  
  
"Jack, remember the conversation we had last night about me needing to work out where the line between our personal life and my professional life. This is one of those occasions. Finding the anti-virus is my job at the moment and if that means working all night to find a solution that's what I'm going to do. I can function for forty-eight hours without sleep, I do it all the time, then I crash for a few hours and I'm fine."  
  
"It's not good for you."  
  
"I'll survive. Are you going home too?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'll stay here with you."  
  
"You don't have to. You can go home and sleep in your nice comfortable bed."  
  
"I don't sleep well when you're not there. I may as well stay here and keep you company and not sleep well in my quarters."  
  
"As long as you don't interrupt you're welcome to stay." He smiled at her. "And quit smiling it's distracting, the sooner I crack this the sooner I can go to bed."  
  
"Didn't know my smile was distracting."  
  
"It usually isn't but I recognise the look behind the smile."  
  
TBC 


	78. Chapter 78

"Colonel. Colonel. Jack." Sam said as she gently shook his shoulder. "Jack." She said as she dropped a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Mmm." He shuffled from his position asleep with his head on the desk.  
  
"Jack wake up." He opened his eyes. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"Come on it's time you were in bed." Sam said taking his hand.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked yawning.  
  
"A little after three."  
  
"Did you finish your anti-virus?"  
  
"About ten minutes ago. I'll set it up in the morning. It's time for bed."  
  
"I like the sound of that." He said as he pulled tight against him.  
  
"I meant you to your quarters and me to mine."  
  
"Shame."  
  
"I have to be up in three hours and I'm sure you don't want me waking you up, on top of the rule that says we're not allowed to do anything on the base."  
  
"You told everyone else to be here at 0900 so you shouldn't have to start work until then." He said as they walked out the lab and headed for the stairs.  
  
"I have to run the anti-virus which takes two hours, so when everyone else gets here we can start restoring the systems."  
  
"Okay. But actually try and get some sleep and not survive on coffee."  
  
"I'll try. Goodnight."  
  
~  
  
A knock on the door awoke Jack the next morning.  
  
"Yeah?" He yawned as he flung open the door.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you sir, but Major Carter needs to see you." A hesitant SF said.  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"What's up Carter?" Jack asked as he entered the lab rubbing his hair dry.  
  
"When the computer wiped out all the systems it wiped out the security codes too. We need to re-enter them. I've done my mine but system requires two ranking officers and since you're the only other one here."  
  
"You need me to re-enter my code so we have two ranking officers if we need to set the base destruct."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Show my where to tap."  
  
"You need to enter your code once, hit enter then enter it again to confirm." Jack did as he was instructed.  
  
"Done. Was that all you needed?"  
  
"Yes. But since you're here how do you feel about playing god?" She brought up another screen.  
  
"Don't we have enough of fake god's in our line of work?" He questioned.  
  
"I was thinking more of God god. You know the 'he said let there be light and there was light'." She indicated the enter key and nodded. Jack hit the key and the lights all sprung on.  
  
"Nice work. Do we have the elevators back yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't restored the swipe card system yet. I can't even access my lab. I should have it restored by the end of the day, tomorrow morning at the latest. Then we have to go round each system and reset it, which will take the best part of two days."  
  
"So you're going to be here for a few days yet?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"So Chinese for dinner?" He asked.  
  
"If there's Kung Po Chicken in there then yes."  
  
"Spare ribs too?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Sam smiled  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?" He offered.  
  
"Toast and orange juice would be good."  
  
"You know it'll be cold by the time I get it down here."  
  
"Felger has a microwave. I'll warm it up, or you could confiscate the toaster, which would be unfair to everyone."  
  
"Toast it is. I'll be back."  
  
"That's what they all say." Sam smiled and went back to work.  
  
TBC 


	79. Chapter 79

"Okay, swipe your card." Sam instructed. Sam had managed to restore most of the systems up and running but like the security clearance, the swipe card system and the computer passwords had been wiped from the network. So she had to sit and reallocate the correct access and restore the computer password system to their previous levels. "You're done. Next. Swipe your card." General Hammond had arranged for everyone to arrive in half hour burst so she could work through the whole base.  
  
"Coffee?" Jack asked as he brought her a cup.  
  
"Thank you." She let out a yawn. "Excuse me sir."  
  
"How long have you been at this?"  
  
"You're done. Next, swipe your card. About four and half hours. I'm almost through the junior personnel and the SF's. The infirmary staff, the science staff, the linguists, archaeologists, engineers, and the SG teams are still to go."  
  
"Can I help?" Jack offered.  
  
"Not really sir. Next. Swipe your card."  
  
"Tomlin, is the storage room on this level still empty?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Anyone else who arrives after this group put in there. Major Carter is taking a break." He instructed.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Colonel if I keep going I'll get this done." Sam interrupted. "Next, swipe your card."  
  
"If you keep going you'll get sick and no one will be available to do this. You can take half an hour break."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Next, swipe your card please." Sam repeated for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"Nice to see you too Sam." Daniel said with a smile.  
  
"Sorry Daniel, long couple of days."  
  
"So I heard. How long have you been reassigning clearance?"  
  
"Since about 0600. What time is it now?"  
  
"Almost eight."  
  
"I'm glad you and Teal'c are the last two."  
  
"You should take a break when you're done."  
  
"I'm going home and I'm going to sit in a bath full of bubbles until I turn into a prune then I'm going to crash until the middle of next week."  
  
"You're not really are you?" He asked as she handed him back his swipe card.  
  
"No. But I am planning on sleeping through tomorrow. General Hammond gave me three days off."  
  
"You deserve it. Where's Jack?"  
  
"In with Hammond trying to figure out what to do with Felger."  
  
"He's been here all the time?"  
  
"Most of it. He's been supplying junk food for dinner and moral support. Teal'c let me have your swipe card and I'm done." She said as Teal'c stepped to them. Teal'c handed it to her.  
  
"It's nice to see you Major Carter."  
  
"You too Teal'c you too. Done. Right I'm out of here." Sam closed down her laptop.  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No, I'm leaving before they find another problem they need fixed. Here take this and put it in my lab. I'll see you in three days."  
  
"Goodnight Major Carter." Teal'c said.  
  
"Goodnight." Sam replied. "Night Daniel."  
  
"Goodnight Sam."  
  
~  
  
"You seen Sam?" Jack asked as he strolled into Daniel's lab.  
  
"She went home. Something about a bubble bath until she turned into a prune and then crashing until next week."  
  
"She did say goodbye."  
  
"I'm sure you'll see here when you get home. Will I see you tomorrow or did you get time off too?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No. I was here out of choice and it's not like I did anything anyway apart from the takeout run."  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Daniel said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah night."  
  
~  
  
"Sam?" Jack called when he got home. He noticed her shoes piled up by the door and her coat trailed across the floor. He picked up the trail of clothes which ended at the bathroom. He tapped on the door but there was no one inside. He pushed open his bedroom door; Sam was laid across the bed wrapped in a towel. Jack smiled at the image. "Sam, honey you'll be warmer under the covers." He helped a groggy Sam into bed and pulled the duvet up over her and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."  
  
TBC 


	80. Chapter 80

Jack was washing his face, what a hand grabbed his arm, spun him and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
"Why I am I having a sense of déjà vu?"  
  
"I want you." Sam said and pulled him into another kiss.  
  
"I remember now. Locker room." Sam smiled. "What brought this on?"  
  
"I had an interesting dream where you didn't decide to take me to see Janet." She looped her arm around his neck.  
  
"I thought about not for half a second, then I realised you'd never forgive me."  
  
"You're probably right." She kissed him again.  
  
"Umm, as much as I'd like to continue this I have to get to work."  
  
"Okay." She gave him another kiss and walked back the bedroom.  
  
"What are your plans for today?" He called after her.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep. Call me before you leave the base. Have a good day." Jack looked in her before he left she was sound asleep again.  
  
~  
  
"Colonel, how's Major Carter this morning?" Hammond asked after their meeting broke.  
  
"She was asleep in bed last I saw her." It took Jack half a second to realise what he'd said. "Sir, can we forget I said that?" Hammond nodded. "She's fine sir."  
  
"Good. Now with the base back and running we still need to reach a firm decision on what to do with Dr Felger."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Sam, I home." Jack called as he entered his house. When he didn't get a reply he went to the couch lay down and put his arm over his eyes.  
  
When the lights dimmed and a slow seductive song began to play he raised his arm slightly. His first glance came across strappy red stilettos as his gaze continued up as the laces criss-crossed up her calves. As he continued up he hit the bottom of a red dress that fell to mid thigh and hugged in all the right places, he followed it up to its spaghetti straps and then to the bodies face with its now slightly wavy blonde hair.  
  
"WOW." Was all he could say.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
"This is definitely some welcome." He said as she straddled his hips. "You look amazing."  
  
"If you think this is good you should see what I have under it." She raised the bottom of the skirt to reveal her stocking tops and suspenders.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She lent forward and flattened herself against the length of his body and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled slight until he was more on top.  
  
"I need a bigger couch." He said when he took a breath.  
  
"Umm." He kissed her again, and then there was a knock on the door. Sam glanced up at it. "Ignore it they'll go away." There was another knock.  
  
"Jack, its Daniel. Your car is in the drive so I know you're home." He banged again. "Jack, Sam."  
  
"He's not going anywhere. I'm going to change."  
  
"Don't you dare. Go into the bedroom and I'll get rid of him."  
  
"Jack, this is Daniel we're talking about."  
  
"I'll get rid of him." Jack repeated.  
  
"Okay." He let her up and she headed for his bedroom.  
  
"Daniel, you have the worst timing. This better be good." He said as he flung the door open.  
  
"I needed to ask you something but you'd already let the base."  
  
"You haven't heard of an invention called the telephone?" Jack asked.  
  
"I thought it was best to do this in person." Then Daniel noticed the dimmed lights and the music. "I interrupted something didn't I?"  
  
"Ya think?" Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. It can wait until tomorrow."  
  
"You should be gone then."  
  
"Jack, I'm so sorry."  
  
"We'll talk about your timing tomorrow. Now leave."  
  
"Sorry Sam." Daniel called out.  
  
"S'Okay." Sam called down as Daniel back out of the door.  
  
"Goodbye Daniel." Jack closed the door.  
  
"You didn't have to be rude." Sam said as Jack entered the bedroom.  
  
"Yes I did." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "Now where were we?"  
  
"I don't know but here's good." He kissed as she tugged slightly and they fell back onto the bed.  
  
TBC 


	81. Chapter 81

"So what was with the lady in red act? Not that I don't appreciate it." Jack said as Sam lay in his arms later that evening.  
  
"I had a good day and I thought I'd share it."  
  
"So what did you do?" He asked as he kiss the top of her head.  
  
"I got a manicure; a pedicure, a massage and then I went shopping and bought the dress, shoes, lingerie and a few other things."  
  
"I definitely have to applaud the effort. How do you feel about putting it all back on tomorrow night?"  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"I thought I might take you out to dinner."  
  
"Like a date?" She said leaning up on her elbow and looking at him.  
  
"Yes like a date."  
  
"You know you've never actually taken me on a date. Apart from Sarah wedding I mean, which was to protect you from her relatives who don't hate you."  
  
"Then I'd better do this properly." He lent up on his elbow and looked her straight in the eyes. "Miss Carter would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled and kissed him pushing him back onto the bed.  
  
~  
  
Jack was whistling as walked the corridors of the base to Daniel's lab.  
  
"Good morning Danny." He said cheerily.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry about interrupting last night. I didn't mean to.. I mean Sam is too upset is she?"  
  
"She said I should I apologise for being rude when I threw you out. So what did you want?"  
  
"I wanted to ask. Why are you so cheery this morning?"  
  
"I have a date tonight."  
  
"A date? I'm taking it's with Sam?"  
  
"Yes. She bought a new dress and shoes so I figured I should take her out."  
  
"What colours the dress?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Red with these. Daniel, what did you want last night?"  
  
"I need you to .."  
  
~  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" Janet asked.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What's with Jack today?" Janet asked as she emptied a sachet of sugar into her coffee. "He's very . happy."  
  
"He has a hot date tonight."  
  
"Oh really?" Janet sounded intrigued.  
  
"Sam bought a new red dress and shoes so he thought he should take her out."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to call her for details."  
  
"At least he's not trying to kill me." Daniel shrugged.  
  
"Why would he want to kill you?" Janet asked sipping her coffee.  
  
"I went over that last night and kind of interrupted something."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Oops indeed. I thought I was a dead man, but Sam obviously has a good effect on him."  
  
"Very good indeed and he's good for her too. She doesn't work so many hours which is better for her health."  
  
"They should have got together years ago."  
  
"They weren't ready."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
TBC 


	82. Chapter 82

As Sam was lacing her shoes when the doorbell rang. Jack had called her an hour ago to tell her he'd be home by seven thirty at the latest so they could make their reservations at eight. She got up as she tied the last bow and crossed to the door and opened it.  
  
Sam was met by a large bouquet of red roses.  
  
"You bought me flowers?" She said as she looked at Jack, who had changed into a suit.  
  
"Don't people do that when they take beautiful women on dates anymore?"  
  
"Just so you know I don't sleep with a guy on the first date." She informed as she pulled him inside.  
  
"Damn and I wasted all this money on flowers." He managed straight-faced.  
  
"Do you have a vase?" She asked to keep from smiling too much.  
  
"Somewhere. You look beautiful." He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself." He kissed her. "I should really get these in water before they wilt."  
  
"Spoilsport." He released her.  
  
"I had Janet it on the phone earlier. Your good mood is scaring everyone. Somebody even went as far as asking if there was any chance you'd been infected by an alien virus."  
  
"I can't help it." Sam crouched down to look for a vase under the sink.  
  
"Just try to keep it down a minimal level when we're at work. Scaring airmen is one thing, making them question whether you're infected with an alien virus is another."  
  
"I'll try and control myself." She pulled out a vase and filled it with water; she put the roses into the vase. "So are you almost ready to leave?"  
  
"I just need another five - ten minutes. You're early."  
  
"Makes a change right?"  
  
"Umm. Where are we going?"  
  
"That's a surprise."  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
~  
  
"That was perfect." Sam smiled at the end of the meal.  
  
"Umm. What do you say we get out of here? There's something I'd like to show you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~  
  
Jack stopped the car when he pulled into a parking lot near the top of a hill.  
  
"It's just a short walk."  
  
"Good because I wouldn't get much farther in these shoes."  
  
"I think they're very nice shoes."  
  
"Then you should try wearing them for more than five minutes. Combat boots they ain't."  
  
"Maybe you could just wear them around the house?" Jack said suggestively.  
  
"Maybe. So where are we?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"You're not going to lead me into a ditch or anything are you?" She asked questioningly.  
  
"No. Do you trust me?"  
  
"With my life." She replied.  
  
"Then just close your eyes." He whispered. Sam did just that and he took her hand and led her down the path. When they reached his destination he positioned her. "Okay open your eyes."  
  
Sam's eyes flicked open and the lights of Colorado Springs, on a back drop of the night sky. She shivered as the cold night air hit her.  
  
"Here." Jack put his jacket over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"Wow this place is amazing."  
  
"Kind of reminds you what were fighting for." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Umm. It could almost make you forget all the bad things that happen here and out there."  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Sorry Jack." Sam said realising what she'd said.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Still."  
  
"I love you." He said changing the subject.  
  
"I love you too. Let's go home."  
  
"I thought you didn't sleep with a guy on the first date?"  
  
"I might make an exception for you."  
  
"As long as it's only for me, you have a deal." Sam nodded and they started to head back but she stumbled. "I have a better idea." He scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"Why my hero?"  
  
"Shucks ma'am it was the least I could do." He said in best southern accent.  
  
TBC 


	83. Chapter 83

A/N Just remember that this is set in season 4.  
  
"Morning Sam." Daniel said when he saw Sam sat in the commissary two days later.  
  
"Morning Daniel, do you want to join me for breakfast?"  
  
"Jack run out of food?" He asked as he sat down.  
  
"No, the first two days were great but yesterday dragged because I had absolutely nothing to do. So I'd thought I'd come in early and see how much work had piled up for me."  
  
"Large pile of work?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Four pieces of paper, which really didn't require much effort. Either someone has been purposely emptying it or everyone is bothered by what happened with Felger that they want to make sure that what the need to show me is perfect before I get a look at it."  
  
"So you have nothing to do for the day?"  
  
"I've got a few experiments to do but not really. Do you know what they did with Felger?"  
  
"Jack didn't tell you?"  
  
"No and I forgot to ask Janet."  
  
"Ah you should really ask Jack. It was inspired."  
  
"They didn't stick the JAG corps on him did they?" Sam asked. "He's a bit accident prone but he doesn't deserve that."  
  
"No. Something much better. Jack should be here soon ask him."  
  
"Do you have anything I can do this morning until I find something else to do?"  
  
"You want to translate something?"  
  
"I don't have much left to translate but if you want to come and read one of my reference books you're more than welcome."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"By the way how did your date go? And when am I going to get to see your red dress?"  
  
"The date went perfectly and you'll never get to see the red dress."  
  
"What was that about your red dress?" Jack asked as he sat down.  
  
"I was just telling Daniel he'd never get to see it sir."  
  
"Ah. So what's everyone's great plans for today?"  
  
"Sam's going to come and learn some Latin since she seems to have nothing to else to do." Daniel replied.  
  
"I'll stick with carpe diem and that will be enough."  
  
"Colonel, what happened with Dr Felger?" Sam asked.  
  
"He's somewhere he won't cause too much damage."  
  
"And where would that be?" Sam asked.  
  
"A small research station in Antarctica."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Well not me personally but it's hard to refuse Presidential orders."  
  
"The President ordered him to Antarctica?"  
  
"As long as he doesn't try to melt the polar ice-cap he should be fine."  
  
"Why is when they want to banish someone they send them to the polar regions?"  
  
"No one would go there out choice. Do you remember how cold it was?"  
  
"Good point sir. Did General Hammond say when we could expect our next mission to be?"  
  
"No. But he was saying something about the X-30 something."  
  
"The X-301?" Sam finished.  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
"What did he say about it?" Sam asked.  
  
"Something about it almost being finished and needing testing."  
  
"This is big. Daniel, I don't think I can learn more Latin today. I've got to go." Sam got up and sped out.  
  
"Okay what was that about? And what the hell is an X-301?"  
  
"I don't know and she's your girlfriend."  
  
TBC 


	84. Chapter 84

"Carter." Jack called as he strolled along the corridor to her lab. "Carter."  
  
"Yes, did you try recalibrating it?" Sam said into the phone. "Umm, I not sure of the exact ratio, hang on a minute." Sam grabbed a file and quickly found the page she was looking for. "That's 10.987 to 1. Yes. I'll talk to the General."  
  
"Carter." Jack said. Sam scribbled on a piece of paper. "Wait a minute please."  
  
"We're not too busy and I'm sure the General will want to know the results. Call me back when you've got that recalibrated and send me a copy of the report. Okay thanks." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Did you need something sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"What's an X-301? And why are you so happy about it?"  
  
"They've been retrofitting one of the death gliders from when we brought back. It's been designated the X-301. They've almost finished it and it's ready for testing. They just have a calibration problem." Sam explained.  
  
"They retrofitted a death glider?"  
  
"Yes. You had a proposal form in your in box before they started building it. They need someone to test it. I thought Teal'c would be the best one to try it since he has the most experience flying death gliders. I was going to talk to General Hammond about it."  
  
"Where are they retrofitting it?"  
  
"Out in small facility in Nevada. They thought it would best to test it over the desert so they had it shipped out there from Area 51."  
  
"And you want to convince Hammond to let you go out there?" Jack asked.  
  
"Feel like helping sir? We don't have a mission at the moment and I have no work. Team trip would kill a few hours."  
  
"Write something down and we'll talk to Hammond in a few hours."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
~  
  
"You can head out first thing tomorrow morning. If these basic tests work out, I'll contact General Vadrine and have him come out."  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Colonel stay, Major you're dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam turned and left.  
  
"Sir?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Jack this could be on of the most important things we've done since we opened the Stargate. I need you to look it over from a practical Air Force pilot standpoint rather than Sam's scientific viewpoint. We need to know the practical implications."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll be highly sceptical."  
  
"Good. One other thing, strictly off the record, Jacob would like me to point out that Nevada has many more great attractions than just the X-301."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack said slightly confused.  
  
"Good dismissed."  
  
TBC 


	85. Chapter 85

Daniel shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Is everything alright Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"You'd think that the Air Force would actually have comfortable seats on it's planes."  
  
"Daniel, these planes are built by the cheapest bidder, they're design to get you from A to B not for comfort." Sam replied.  
  
"We have a tendency to prefer they put the money into things like ejector seats and parachutes." Jack added.  
  
"I'm hoping I'll never have a need for either of those. So a more comfortable seat would be more useful to me." Daniel retorted.  
  
"Hey Staff Sgt." Jack called.  
  
"Yes sir." A Staff Sgt appeared in front of him.  
  
"Sgt, Dr Jackson is complaining his seat is uncomfortable could you see if you can find him a cushion or something?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do sir." He went off to look for something soft for Daniel's seat.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel said. "You're making me looking a whingeing child."  
  
"Daniel, you really did ask for that." Sam said, hiding a smile. Daniel looked at her. "Sorry Daniel."  
  
"Dr Jackson, there aren't any cushions on board but we do have a blanket." The Staff Sgt handed it him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c." Jack introduced them and flashed his ID when they got to the facility.  
  
"Major Grundell is expecting you. If you proceed to the second hangar on the right sir's ma'am, he'll meet you there."  
  
"Thank you. Ladies first." Jack let Sam proceed through the gate.  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam walked past him, Daniel and Teal'c followed.  
  
Sam entered the hangar and eyed the X-301.  
  
"That's pretty impressive." Daniel commented as he stopped behind her.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Major Carter?" Sam turned.  
  
"Major Grundell?" Sam questioned.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you in person."  
  
"You too. Let me make some introductions. Dr Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and." Sam turned to where Jack had just entered. "Colonel Jack O'Neill."  
  
"Major.." Jack said.  
  
"Sir. It's nice to meet you all, we've all read all your reports in conjunction with the death gliders. We used that information when were developing parallel systems for the X-301."  
  
"May I?" Jack asked as he crossed the hangar and went up the steps.  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"How much longer until we can begin test flights?" Sam asked.  
  
"We found a problem when we were running some basic tests this morning. One of the components in a system we installed failed it needs to be replaced. That's going to take another six hours at least."  
  
"Six hours?" Jack called.  
  
"At least sir." Major Gundell called back.  
  
"Carter, I need to talk to you." Jack came down the ladder.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Major, is there somewhere I can talk to Carter in private?"  
  
"There's an office over there sir." He pointed across the hangar.  
  
"Carter." Jack prompted.  
  
"Yes sir. Teal'c maybe you could explain some more of the intrigues of death gliders to Major Gundell."  
  
"Indeed Major Carter."  
  
TBC 


	86. Chapter 86

"What did you need sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Can we just be Jack and Sam for a minute?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. What's going on Jack?"  
  
"Something Hammond said yesterday struck me and I finally realised what he meant."  
  
"What did he say?" She asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter." He took a deep breath. "Do you want to marry me?"  
  
"Huh?" Sam said stunned.  
  
"I love you; do you want to marry me?"  
  
"That's what I thought you said."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You have really strange timing, you know that right?" Sam said pacing slightly.  
  
"It's one of my more endearing qualities. So is it a yes or no?"  
  
"This is completely insane but yes." Jack picked her up and spun her around. "Jack, put me down, we're on an Air Force base that doesn't have the same rules as the SGC. We need to exercise a little decorum."  
  
"I'm sorry." He put her down.  
  
"Why now? Why here?"  
  
"We're in Nevada."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you say we go to Vegas and get married today?"  
  
"Today? What about Cassie and Janet and my Dad and General Hammond and everyone else we know?"  
  
"You can have anything you want, I don't mind how big or small back in Colorado but I want to marry you as soon as possible."  
  
"This is absolutely insane. Off the wall, nuts." Sam said sitting down.  
  
"I agree. If you don't want to do this today that's fine, I can wait." Sam looked at him.  
  
"What about the General?" Sam asked saying the first thing that came into her head.  
  
"I think he agrees with your Dad that I should marry you."  
  
"This is a barmy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm going to need a dress. I'm not getting married in my uniform."  
  
"You're agreeing to this?" Jack looked slightly stunned.  
  
"Yes to marrying you and yes to marrying you today as long as I get a dress. Daniel and Teal'c can act as witnesses."  
  
"A dress I can do." Jack smiled.  
  
"We're going act with proper decorum and military standards until after we get out of here." Sam said. "One other thing."  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sticking with Major Carter at work. One O'Neill at the base is more than enough."  
  
"I can deal with that too."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Let's get out of here we have somewhere else to be." Sam nodded. The left the office and crossed the hangar. "Boys." Teal'c and Daniel looked at him. "We're out of here."  
  
"Jack?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"He says he needs six hours to fix the problem, so were out of here."  
  
"Where are we going?" Daniel asked.  
  
"We don't get out enough, so I thought we'd take a small road trip. Major Gundell we'll be back later."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	87. Chapter 87

"Yell when you want to stop." Jack said as he drove into Las Vegas.  
  
"Here will do." Sam said as she saw the first clothing store. "But I'm going to need to borrow." Jack pulled over and opened his wallet and handed her his credit card. "Thank you."  
  
"Jack what's going on and why are we in Vegas?" Daniel asked once Sam had left the car.  
  
"Sam and I were talking. We're getting married. How do you feel about acting as witnesses?"  
  
"As in right now?" Daniel said slightly shocked.  
  
"She has to buy a dress first but yeah. We're in Nevada, we have a few hours to kill and why not?"  
  
"That sounds positive." Daniel said sarcastically. "But what about Jacob, the General, Janet, Cassie?"  
  
"We talked about that she's going to have whatever kind of wedding she wants with everyone else back in Colorado, but we're going to get married today. Why waste time?"  
  
"Are you really sure about this?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I call best man. Teal'c you can give the bride away."  
  
"Why would I wish to give Major Carter away?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Daniel, being our cultural expert would you care to get this one?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Teal'c, I didn't mean actually give her away although there are some cultures which do that..."  
  
"Daniel." Jack interrupted  
  
"Sorry, it's more a symbolic thing. In our culture the bride's father usually gives her away or to the man she is going to marry, so he will protect her and support her."  
  
"Can not Major Carter support herself?"  
  
"Teal'c, forget the whole giving away thing. We just need you to sign a piece of paper saying you witnessed the marriage." Jack said. "Do you think you can manage that?"  
  
"Indeed O'Neill. Is Las Vegas a traditional place for such unions?"  
  
"That and gambling." Jack replied.  
  
"If you drive about ten blocks that way you they have a hotel and casino which is in the shaped of a giant pyramid."  
  
"You been to Vegas before Danny?"  
  
"Spring break senior year."  
  
"I would have thought you'd spent your breaks on archaeological digs."  
  
"I was there was one outside Vegas. You can't dig around in the dark, so gambling was the next best thing."  
  
"If you spent the summer gambling why aren't you better at poker?"  
  
"Didn't play poker, we shot craps. That whole luck be a lady thing."  
  
"I think you've been watching too many movies." Daniel looked at him slightly confused. "'Guys and Dolls'. Sam made me watch it with her. You know for being a scientist and an Air Force officer she has surprisingly girly taste in movies."  
  
"I hate to spoil it for you Jack but she told me that she only makes you watch them because she knows how chick flicks make you uncomfortable."  
  
"She's sneaky."  
  
"She's female." Daniel corrected.  
  
~  
  
Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as they wait for Sam.  
  
"Jack that's getting annoying."  
  
"What's taking so long?"  
  
"This a woman shopping and you gave her your credit card. She could be all day."  
  
"When I took her shopping for a dress for Sara's wedding it took all of fifteen minutes. She's been in there thirty minutes already."  
  
"I think picking your wedding dress takes a bit longer than fifteen minutes. Would you like me to go and check on her?"  
  
"Please." Daniel got out of the car and headed into the shop. Sam was sat inside talking to the sales assistant. She was dressed in a cream dress with small red roses on it. Her uniform was in a bag at her feet.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Hey Daniel. Jack going up the wall yet?"  
  
"Yes. That you're dress?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She stood and spun round. "Do you like it?"  
  
"It's perfect. Shall we go before Jack organises a raid?"  
  
"It was nice to meet you Helen and thanks for the advice."  
  
"It was nice to meet you too Sam."  
  
"What advice did she give you?" Daniel asked as they got to the door.  
  
"The perfect place to get married."  
  
TBC 


	88. Chapter 88

"I like the dress." Jack said as Sam got into the car.  
  
"Me too, until you read your credit card statement." She muttered the last part under her breath.  
  
"So where to?" He asked.  
  
"I know the perfect place." Sam smiled. "Four blocks that way then swing a right." Jack started the engine and followed her directions. "Another six blocks and take a left and then it should be the third right."  
  
"Where exactly did you get these directions?" Jack asked.  
  
"Helen, the helpful shop assistant." Daniel replied. Jack glanced back at him as he took the left.  
  
"Third right." Sam repeated. Jack took the right and pulled the car to a stop.  
  
Outside the chapel was a ten foot grey alien which looked remarkable like the Asguard.  
  
"You want to get married by little green men?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I think Thor and Dad would be offended if you referred them as little green men."  
  
"Jack, I thought you'd see the irony in this. We know how much you love irony." Daniel added.  
  
"You sure about this Sam?" He asked.  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"Okay. Everyone out." He instructed.  
  
~  
  
"You may kiss the bride." Jack wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled her in and kissed her.  
  
"Woo hoo." Daniel said. "Congratulations guys. Major O'Neill huh?"  
  
"No, it's Mrs O'Neill and Major Carter." Sam corrected.  
  
"It was part of the deal. She thinks one O'Neill at the base is enough."  
  
"Thinking about it she's probably right."  
  
"May I offer my congratulations O'Neill, Major Carter?" Teal'c added.  
  
"Thanks buddy." Jack glanced at his watch. "We've got time for a celebratory lunch before we have to head back."  
  
"Lunch it is. If I remember rightly there is a great dinner about half a click down the road." Daniel said.  
  
"See I knew we'd finally break him into military talk." Jack smiled.  
  
"Why what did I say?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Click." "Damn and here I was trying to avoid it."  
  
~  
  
"I'm just going to change back into my uniform." Sam got up from the table. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"So Jack what's it like having a wife who's smarter than you?" Daniel asked a few minutes later as Jack spun the gold bank around on his finger.  
  
"I'll get used to it I guess. Besides I'm not as dumb as you make out. I do have a Masters degree; you have to have one to be an officer."  
  
"In what?"  
  
"That would be classified." Jack said with a smile.  
  
"You know I could probably just hack into your personnel profile at the base."  
  
"And probably get charged with treason." Jack countered.  
  
"Probably but the General likes me. Actually so does Patty in personnel."  
  
"I'm sure she does along with half the nurses and the rest of the female personnel."  
  
"So what are we talking about?" Sam asked as she came back.  
  
"That was quick." Jack said.  
  
"Changing into my uniform at speed has become a force of habit."  
  
"Sam, do you know what Jack's Masters Degree is in?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Middle Eastern Languages with a minor in history." Sam supplied. Daniel looked at Jack.  
  
"What? I had to get a degree I figured it might as well be in something useful, and I only minored in history because I wasn't going to do something fluffy like English and I was trying to avoid science as much as humanly possible."  
  
"And you just married a theoretical astrophysicist. Bright idea there Jack." Daniel said slightly sarcastically.  
  
"I have a minor in biology too." Sam added. "But we're fine if we work on the 'don't ask don't tell' policy. He doesn't ask and I don't tell him wherever possible."  
  
"I hate to break this up but we really need to leave if we're going to get back." Jack said.  
  
"I think he's trying to say move out." Sam slid out of the booth to let Jack out.  
  
TBC 


	89. Chapter 89

"By the way what do you guys like for a wedding present?" Daniel asked. Jack opened his mouth to say something but Sam got there before him.  
  
"Your next day's downtime."  
  
"Okay. Why?" Daniel asked Jack also wanted to know the answer to that question.  
  
"I need to move all my things from my house to Jack's and I thought the four of us would get it done easier."  
  
"We're just talking boxes of books and clothes right?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Amongst other things, plus we need to take down a few book cases and reassemble them."  
  
"I can manage to take down a few bookcases." Jack said.  
  
"No you can't, for starters I like my bookcases and paid a lot of money for them and second of all I'm not letting you near power tools."  
  
"I can manage a power tool."  
  
"I've seen you with my lab equipment, if I let you near power tools you either liable to hurt yourself, my bookcases or someone else and my level of concern is not necessarily in that order."  
  
"Major Carter seems most accurate in her assessment of the situation O'Neill." Teal'c stated. "I will be most happy to help you move."  
  
"Thank you Teal'c." Daniel couldn't hold it in any longer and started to crack up with laughter.  
  
"Daniel." Jack said in a stern tone.  
  
"Sorry, I just got a mental image of you running amok with a power drill. But look on the plus side. You just got out of doing any DIY more taxing than painting."  
  
"True. You Sam we could have got them to help move your stuff for free and got a nice gift as well."  
  
"Helping me move will do just fine."  
  
"Okay. If you say so."  
  
"See you've got him well trained already." Daniel quipped. Jack shot him a deathly glare and then they entered the hangar.  
  
"So did you fix it?" Jack asked as they all strolled back into the hangar.  
  
"Not quite sir. Major could you have a look at something for me?"  
  
"Of course. Excuse me." Sam went off with them to look at the problem.  
  
"We'll just wait here then." Jack muttered and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Jack, she's just doing her job."  
  
"She's an astrophysicist not an aeronautical engineer."  
  
"She's the closest thing the world has to an expert on Goa'uld or alien technology in general." Daniel reminded him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Guys, I know what they've done wrong. It's going to take me twenty minutes to do another system update; Major Gundell tells me there is a commissary two buildings down on the right. I'll send someone to find you as soon as we're done." Sam said coming back over to them.  
  
"Are we going to get to see any tests today?"  
  
"As soon as I finish the update it should be ready for the hover test."  
  
"Hover test?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"We need to make sure it goes up in the air to start with. With the delays they want to do the rest of the tests at first light. Which should be around 4am."  
  
"We'll find somewhere to stay for the night."  
  
"They're offering us VOQ."  
  
"VOQ?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Visiting Officer's Quarters." Jack replied automatically. "One they're not officers and two I don't think so."  
  
"Just relaying the offer sir."  
  
"Tell them thanks but no thanks."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Now you're married you'd think she'd drop the sirs." Daniel said as they walked to the commissary.  
  
"This is Sam we're talking about she's a stickler for the rules. When we're on military property I think it's always going to be Colonel or sir and I'll get to exercise a little bit of authority."  
  
"She's getting better at giving orders then."  
  
"It comes with confidence in your own judgement. Hammond was talking about giving her her own team last year. I managed to talk him out of it by telling him we still needed her and that the team wouldn't function without her."  
  
"I wouldn't tell Sam that. She's liable to get angry." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"I was planning too. But Hammond agrees with me that she is an integral part of the team. He's not planning on splitting us up."  
  
"That's a good thing."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c added.  
  
TBC 


	90. Chapter 90

"Carter." Sam said as she snatched up the phone.  
  
"Ma'am, your 3.30 wake up call."  
  
"Thank you." Sam yawned and put the phone down. "Jack, it's time to get up. Jack."  
  
"It's too early. We should sleep more." He groaned.  
  
"Well you'd have had more sleep if you hadn't insisted we consummate the marriage so many times."  
  
"I didn't hear you objecting." He sat up and yawned.  
  
"Who said I was objecting. You're the one who was complaining about not having enough sleep." She gave him a quick kiss. "I'm going to take a quick shower."  
  
"We could share to conserve water."  
  
"Nice of you to think of the environment but we need to be out of here in fifteen minutes. I'll be five minutes at most."  
  
"Okay." He laid back down.  
  
"Don't go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"Coffee." Jack groaned as they walked into the lobby.  
  
"Here." Daniel handed him a cup. "Teal'c went and got it while I was in the shower."  
  
"Teal'c, if we weren't against false god's I'd worship you right now."  
  
"Seriously it's only 0345. You can sleep on the flight back this afternoon." Sam said.  
  
"Some of us don't function well on a few hours sleep." Daniel yawned.  
  
"This should take a few hours at most, if the tests work out I'll have them transport it back to Colorado for the display for General Vidrine."  
  
"What time is out transport out of here?" Jack asked with a yawn.  
  
"Either 1520 or 1740 depending on when we finish."  
  
~  
  
Sam un-strapped her seatbelt and walked to the front of the plane.  
  
"Can I help you Major?" The Staff Sergeant asked.  
  
"Do you have a couple of blankets? Daniel and the Colonel fell asleep. They've been up since early this morning."  
  
"I'll see what I can ma'am." He replied.  
  
"Thank you." Sam walked back into the main cabin. "Hey Teal'c do you need room to kel'noreem? There is more space at the back of cabin less seats."  
  
"That is most helpful Major Carter." Teal'c unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to the back of the plane.  
  
"Here ma'am." The Staff Sgt brought her two blankets.  
  
"Thank you." She laid the first one over Daniel and gently tucked it around him. She took the other blanket and laid it over Jack then dropped a kiss on his forehead. She glanced back at the Staff Sgt. "Don't worry about it I'm his wife."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"So how long have you been in the Air Force?" Sam asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Almost twelve years ma'am."  
  
"Have you always flown on transports?"  
  
"No ma'am I used to be a PT trainer at boot camp but I fell from the tower and one of my ribs punctured my lung. My fitness level wasn't high enough so I transferred to transport." He explained.  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"It's different, but this has its challenges too." Jack started to shuffle in his seat; Sam glanced at him, his face screwed up in his sleep.  
  
"Can you give us a minute?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'll go back to my seat, let me know if you need anything ma'am. We should land in an hour."  
  
"Thank you." Sam sat down next to Jack and put her hand on his. "Shush. It's okay your safe." She whispered. "I'm here. Shush." Jack calmed down.  
  
"He okay?" Daniel asked waking up.  
  
"He's been having the odd nightmare since his friend died. He'll be fine when he wakes up and won't remember a thing."  
  
"You okay dealing with it?" He asked.  
  
"He only has them once in a while. He'll be fine and so will I."  
  
"Where did Teal'c go?" Daniel asked realising he wasn't sat next to him.  
  
"He went to the back there's more space for him to kel'noreem back there. Why don't you go back to sleep?"  
  
"You sure you don't want the company?" He asked as he yawned.  
  
"I'll just sit here and figure out how to tell the General and my Dad we got married."  
  
"Let Jack do it, General Hammond is used to him doing impulsive things."  
  
"And I'm don't?"  
  
"Getting married at a few hours notice is pretty impulsive. But we like you this way you keep his feet on the ground."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."  
  
"It's a compliment."  
  
TBC 


	91. Chapter 91

"All preliminary tests are good sir." Sam said as she and Jack stood in front of Hammond. She had her hands behind her back. "With the Colonel's permission I arranged for the X-301 Intercept to be shipped out to Peterson to await more extensive testing and for copies of Major Gundell's report to be forwarded to you, Major Davis and Lieutenant General Vidrine. It should arrive in three days time."  
  
"Colonel, I presume you have no problems with the X-301?" Hammond said.  
  
"No sir, the X-301 seems to fall with in acceptable limits. If it works out it could be a useful defensive weapon in protecting Earth."  
  
"I'll contact the General and arrange for him to come out for the testing."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied. They both still stood there.  
  
"Is there something else you wish to tell me?" Hammond asked. Sam glanced at Jack.  
  
"Yes sir. You see when we were in Nevada we kind of. kind of got married sir."  
  
"I see." Hammond said. He paused for a minute. "Major."  
  
"Yes sir?" Sam said.  
  
"Remind me next time your dad is in town that he owes me two hundred bucks. Congratulations."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you." Sam smiled.  
  
"But there are some ground rules."  
  
"Obviously sir." Jack said.  
  
"The same rules apply about behaviour on the base and off world still apply. Your wedding bands can be worn on base but not off world, they'll catch the light and give your position away. Any domestic problems you have I don't want to know about. And I want an invitation when you set a date for a proper wedding."  
  
"How did you know we were even considering that?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've known Sam since she was three years old. I have a picture of her with a pillow case on her head because decided that she wanted to get married. Besides which Jacob would have a problem with his only daughter getting married without being able to give her away."  
  
"We'll let you know sir." Jack said. "But I would like to see that picture."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Sir, can I make a request?" Sam asked.  
  
"Of course Major." Hammond said.  
  
"Please don't show him the pictures of me as a kid. I've managed to hide the rest so far."  
  
"I'll take that under advisement. By the way what are we changing your name to on your personnel record?"  
  
"Leave it as Carter sir. It'll get too confusing otherwise."  
  
"Okay. Take the rest of the night off and I'll see you both in the morning. Dismissed"  
  
"Yes sir." They both stood to attention before leaving.  
  
"That went better than I expected." Jack said. "But I still want to see those photos."  
  
"I don't think so. Okay stop there." She glanced at her watch. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."  
  
"You got married?" Janet said coming around the corner.  
  
"That's just freaky." Jack said. "Yes, we got married."  
  
"Congratulations." Janet hugged Sam.  
  
"Sorry we didn't invite you it was an impulsive kind of thing. We're going to have a better wedding at some point when things settle down a bit." Sam said.  
  
"Congratulations Jack." Janet gave him a quick hug.  
  
"I'm still not sure how you knew she was coming around that corner."  
  
"This is too good gossip for Daniel not to share and Janet's shoes have a distinctive click on the floor."  
  
"It was actually Teal'c who told me. Daniel was hyperventilating slightly." Janet smiled. "You might want to call Cassie."  
  
"We're headed home now so we'll call her." Jack said.  
  
"Actually I have to run past my lab first." Sam countered.  
  
"No you don't Hammond gave us the night off and we're leaving now it'll still be there in the morning."  
  
"He's right go home." Janet said.  
  
"Sounds like I'm out voted. I'll just go and change."  
  
TBC 


	92. Chapter 92

A/N: These next few chapter relate heavily to Tangent  
  
"Stop there Mrs O'Neill." Jack said as Sam opened the front door. Sam turned to look at him questioningly. "Tradition is tradition." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold.  
  
"If I didn't know you better I say that you were a romantic." Sam gave him a kiss.  
  
"That's not something to be spread around. It would ruin my reputation."  
  
"Along with the fact that I have a tattoo." Sam said as he put her down.  
  
"It's a very cute little tattoo."  
  
"Umm. Well you, Janet, the guy who put it there and a couple infirmary nurses are the only ones who know I have it. My Dad doesn't know and he's never go to find out."  
  
"And I just bet you have a way of making sure I stay quiet." He said.  
  
"Well I can think of something."  
  
~  
  
"Sam." Ferretti said as he walked into her lab two days later. "I just heard. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. Good mission?" She asked.  
  
"Well no-one ended up dead or injured so I'd have to say yes."  
  
"That's good. Was there something you needed?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd mind if we stole your husband tonight. He didn't get a bachelor party and that's a wrong that needs to be righted."  
  
"You can't tonight. He has to fly second chair in the X-301 tomorrow in a test run. So getting drunk the night before probably isn't the best idea. But tomorrow night after he's done he's all yours."  
  
"Great, I'll arrange it with the guys."  
  
"Ferretti one thing." Sam said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If he does get so drunk he can't stand up, put him in a cab for god sake's because he'll start thinking it's invincible again and try and drive home."  
  
"We'll take Teal'c with us. So he'll be fine."  
  
"Good and remember Daniel gets drunk on fumes."  
  
"All duly noted."  
  
~  
  
"I take second chair for an air - to - air live fire test." Jack replied in answer to General Vidrine's question.  
  
"Our SGC control room with act as mission control." Hammond supplied.  
  
"Light that candle boys." General Vidrine instructed.  
  
"Yes sir." The General started to walk back to the car.  
  
"Colonel." Sam said.  
  
"Yes?" He turned to look at her.  
  
"Just remember it's a live fire test, not a time to show off. Take it easy, other tests will prove other things this is just about the live fire test. Fly safe." Jack knew that she was worried.  
  
"In other words don't wreck your new toy plane. Got it. I'll see you when we get back Major." He winked at her and smiled reassuringly. "Let's go Teal'c."  
  
"O'Neill does General Vidrine want to perform some kind of candle burning ritual?" Teal'c asked as they walked towards the plane.  
  
"Yes, that's it exactly."  
  
~  
  
"What was that between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" General Vidrine as he and General Hammond drove back to the SGC.  
  
"Sir?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Her advising him not show off and him winking at her amongst other things."  
  
"Major Carter is Colonel O'Neill's wife, sir." Hammond supplied.  
  
"How long have they been married?" He asked.  
  
"Five days."  
  
"Don't people have honeymoons anymore?"  
  
"General, both the Colonel and Major understand what we do at the SGC is important. They'll take their honeymoon when we find time in the schedule."  
  
"How does their relationship affect their team dynamic?"  
  
"SG-1 is as strong as it's ever been. I have no worries."  
  
"Good. How does the President feel about this?"  
  
"He sent them a bottle of champagne."  
  
TBC 


	93. Chapter 93

"Request permission to proceed with weapons test." Jack asked.  
  
"You have a go Digger One." Major Davis replied.  
  
.  
  
". You're going to overshot." Sam said urgently.  
  
..  
  
"They're not responding."  
  
..  
  
"It's not a part of the test."  
  
.  
  
"This is digger one, Cheyenne we have a problem." Jack said trying to contact Earth.  
  
..  
  
"We are ballistic." Jack's voice crackled over the radio.  
  
"Damn it. I was counting on them having at least some ability to manoeuvre." Damn it Jack, we don't need this. Sam thought. I need you here.  
  
.  
  
".We're all still thinking down here so don't give. 1830 Zulu." Don't give up on me Jack, Sam thought.  
  
.  
  
".I spoke with Anise personally. She said they had a scout ship within a day or so of Earth barely. But there is a Tok'ra operative on a covert mission to a Goa'uld occupied world and the High Council doesn't want to expose the operative by --- making --- contact." Daniel said.  
  
"Then, why would they bother to tell you that much?" Major Davis asked.  
  
"They hope that the operative will complete the mission and report back in time to help Jack and Teal'c." Daniel replied.  
  
"I assume Anise refused to say where & what this covert mission was." General Hammond asked.  
  
"And to understand not wanting to jeopardize the life of a Tok'ra important to BOTH of us. I mean, I sort of lost my temper, but she said she was doing us a favour, by telling us as much as she did."  
  
"Maybe she was! I mean, we know a scout ship's maximum speed from our mission to Netu. We also know it's a Goa'uld-occupied world relatively close to Earth, so ---" Sam continued.  
  
"So.that narrows it down." Daniel concluded.  
  
"Yes, it does. Sir, with your permission ." Sam started.  
  
"Granted!" General Hammond said.  
  
"How are you coping with this?" Daniel asked as they tried to calculate where the scout ship was.  
  
"I'll be better when we get them back. Don't worry I'm not going to freak out again. Found it."  
  
"General, can I." Sam said hesitantly.  
  
"Go ahead. Clear the room people." Hammond instructed. "You have five minutes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This is flight. Hold tight, guys. We got a new plan. We're trying to reach you with a Tok'ra scout ship. Don't try and deactivate the recall device it probably has a fail safe to stop you. On a more personal note, Jack, don't give up hope and remember I love you. We'll be there as soon as possible. Message ends 1947 Zulu."  
  
"Flight this is Digger 1, I love you too." Jack replied a few minutes later.  
  
~  
  
Sam and Danny crawled through the woods, the stopped and Sam picked up her nigh vision camera and looked at the Jaffa beyond.  
  
"We may have to go into the mine." Sam said.  
  
"What about contacting the operative by radio?" Daniel suggested.  
  
A noise over head caused them to look. The rings beamed down and transported them to the scout ship. The door started to open and Sam pointed her gun at it. The door fully opened revealing Jacob who looked extremely angry. Sam lowered her gun.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Jacob yelled. "What the hell are you two doing here?"  
  
"We were looking for you." Sam replied.  
  
"Well, you better have a damn good reason! I was 20 minutes away from detonating a weapons-grade shipment of naqquadah that would have vaporized a sizable chunk of this planet. Now, if I hadn't spotted you 2 coming thru the Stargate..."  
  
"You saw us? Sam questioned.  
  
"Yes, the ship was cloaked --- CLOAKED being the operative word. Now, they know we're here." Jacob snapped.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c need your help." Sam stated.  
  
"What happened?" Jacob tone switched to one of concern.  
  
"They're stranded in a disabled glider headed into space." Daniel started to explain.  
  
"This was the only ship within range." Sam continued.  
  
"Good enough. Well, let's go."  
  
TBC 


	94. Chapter 94

"Digger 1 this is Carter. Do you read?" Sam said over the radio as they pulled up along side the X-301.  
  
"Are we too late?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I think they're unconscious." Sam said hoping she was right.  
  
"Well, we have to wake them up somehow." Daniel said.  
  
"Damn it Jack we haven't come all this way to take you home in a box, now WAKE UP."  
  
"Let me give them a nudge." Jacob manoeuvred the ship and nudged the plane. Jack woke up.  
  
"Jack." Sam said.  
  
"Carter?" Jack said. "Carter."  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." Sam smiled.  
  
"We got married."  
  
"I know Jack." Jacob looked at her.  
  
"But I didn't buy you an engagement ring."  
  
"You can fix that when we get back. But right now I need you to focus. What's your reserve oxygen status?"  
  
"Uh. I don't. WHAT?"  
  
"Jack, what's your reserve oxygen status?"  
  
"Sam that you?"  
  
"Jack, we're ready to bring you home I need you to focus and trust me. He's suffering from anoxia, oxygen deprivation. You do trust me Jack don't you?"  
  
"Sure?" He replied.  
  
"Good. Is Teal'c awake?"  
  
"Teal'c?" He tossed a pen at the back of his head. "Teal'c."  
  
"O'Neill." Teal'c said breaking from his kel'noreeming.  
  
"Look its Sam. She wants to talk to you."  
  
"Major Carter, little oxygen remains." Teal'c informed her.  
  
"Cabin pressure?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Also very low."  
  
"We copy that. So we want you do exactly as we say. First, remove your restraints. Then on my mark, blow the canopy of the glider, then push off."  
  
"We will die!" Teal'c said.  
  
"Negative! It'll be alright if it's only for a few seconds." Sam explained.  
  
"Teal'c, the only way we can bring you aboard is with the ring transporter. That means you have to be clear of the glider. Got it?"  
  
"I understand." Teal'c said.  
  
"Good. I need you at least 5 meters from the scout ship, close together. Stand by until I get into position." Jacob said.  
  
"Jacob, is that you?!" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, it is, Jack. We'll talk later. Now do what we tell you."  
  
"Did you know your ship's bigger than ours?" Jack said.  
  
"Jack, we need you to concentrate." Sam interrupted.  
  
"Blow the canopy." Jack said more confidently.  
  
"On my mark, not before." Sam repeated.  
  
"Right!" Jack snapped his head into position.  
  
"Make sure your helmets are secure, and set your oxygen at 100%. You'll need to pre-breathe the last breaths in deep breaths holding each one in. You'll need to power the system before you blow the canopy. Then disconnect the umbilical, and exhale as much as possible. Stand by." Sam gave last minute instructions.  
  
"We're in position. Stand by in the hold." Jacob manoeuvred the scout ship over the death glider.  
  
"Jack, Teal'c? Are you ready?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Ready!" Jack replied.  
  
"Three --- two --- one ---mark!" Sam counted down. The canopy blew and the rings pulled them inside. Sam turned to look as they fell to the ground. Daniel was the first to their side.  
  
"They're all right." Daniel called.  
  
"Flight, this is Digger 2. We have Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c aboard they're both alive." She quickly headed into the cargo bay.  
  
"Jacob thanks for stopping by." Jack said.  
  
"Looks like I was just in time. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Dad, leave him be for a few minutes before you begin your interrogation." She crouched down beside him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Headache."  
  
"You're suffering from anoxia. Shuffle over and sit against the wall. Take shallow breaths. "Jack moved and took the breaths.  
  
"Can't I just have some aspirin?" He asked.  
  
"In a few minutes. Let me see your hands." He held them out to her and she checked his finger nails. "They're not blue; you can have some aspirin in thirty minutes if you still have a headache. For now you just need to remember to take breaths so we can get your oxygen levels back up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
"By the way I don't think the X-301 is going to work out."  
  
"Me either. Here have some water, sip it slowly." She handed him the flask. "Teal'c how are you doing?"  
  
"I am well Major Carter, my symbiote has sustained me." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Thank god for junior." Jack said.  
  
"Amen to that." Daniel said with a smile.  
  
TBC 


	95. Chapter 95

"He's asleep." Sam said as she walked into the flight deck of the scout ship. "You should get some rest too Teal'c. I know your symbiote protects you but you were still with reduced oxygen for a while." Teal'c bowed his head and into the cargo bay area.  
  
"How's he doing?" Daniel asked.  
  
"They'll both be fine. Janet will probably want to keep them both in overnight when we get back. Luckily their oxygen levels didn't fall any further, Jack's mental faculties are the same as always, he's cracking jokes, he can recite the names of all fifty states, his medals and if I'm remembering the Arabic he tried to teach me, I think he'll be just fine."  
  
"He could recite the name of all fifty states before?" Daniel jokingly questioned.  
  
"It's one of the skills he practices when he's supposed to be listening to our briefing."  
  
"I'm going to go and see if I can get some sleep too. It's been a long day."  
  
"If he starts having nightmares again, just yell okay?"  
  
"Sure. Let me know when we're home."  
  
"Will do." Sam smiled as Daniel left.  
  
"He gets nightmares?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"His special ops team leader died a few weeks ago and ever since he's been having nightmares on and off. He doesn't remember them when he wakes up."  
  
"So you got married?"  
  
"Yes. We were going to tell you."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Jacob asked.  
  
"This is the first time I've seen you since we did and we've been kind of busy." Sam countered.  
  
"How long ago did you get married?" Jacob asked.  
  
"A week ago."  
  
"And I take it he brought you a wedding ring since he didn't buy you an engagement ring."  
  
"Of course." She pulled out her dog tags where she had placed the ring. "We're not allowed to wear them when were off world in case they catch the light and give away our position. It's part of the rules. Besides we were only engaged three hours there really wasn't time to buy engagement rings."  
  
"You were engaged three hours?" Jacob questioned. "Where exactly did you get married?"  
  
"Vegas." Sam supplied.  
  
"You got married in Vegas?"  
  
"They had the X-301 in Nevada for testing. We went out to watch the initial tests but they had a problem with one of the systems that they installed, so we had six hours to do nothing. Jack being Jack deciding he suddenly knew what General Hammond meant when he told him something before we left decided to propose. I thought he was completely nuts. By the way the General says you owe him $200. I suppose given where we work nothing should surprise me anymore. So I went with my gut instinct and said yes. When I asked him why he proposed in an office of an aircraft hangar in Nevada he suggested since we have time we drove to Vegas and got married. I still thought he was crazy and I know I think everything through and analyse it from here to kingdom come, but I went with the impulse. We grabbed Daniel and Teal'c and drove to Vegas. Jack bought me a dress, which given that he still hasn't seen his credit card statement, he doesn't know how much it cost, then we drove to the UFO chapel which had a ten foot high alien outside who looks exactly like Thor. Daniel was best man, Teal'c gave me away even though Daniel tried to explain doesn't quite get the concept. We went out to lunch, drove back to the base and went back to work."  
  
"You didn't take anytime off?"  
  
"The General gave us the next night off when we got back. But apart from that our lives are still the same as they ever were. Dad, can you just be happy for me, I mean you did tell him you'd prefer it if he married me?"  
  
"I just would have liked to have been there." Jacob said with a sigh.  
  
"I know. We're going to have a proper wedding with all the trimmings when things calm down a bit. You can give me away I promise. But if we'd waited for a good time now we'd have been waiting forever."  
  
"I know. But I can still give him another 'she's my only daughter speech' can't I?"  
  
"Give him twenty-four hours and sure. Actually if you can stay a couple of days Ferretti is planning on throwing him a make-up bachelor party. It was supposed to be after the live fire tests but you know how that went."  
  
"And how exactly do you know that?"  
  
"Ferretti came and asked if he could steal my husband for the night. Jack doesn't know anything about it."  
  
"I can probably swing a couple of days."  
  
"Good, you can stay with us if you like or at the house."  
  
"It's probably devoid of furniture."  
  
"Actually is pretty much the same as last time you were there. I have moved my things yet. Daniel and Teal'c owe us the next days down time they get as removal men. It's their wedding present."  
  
"Let me guess you asked for that." Sam nodded. "They would have done it for free."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did George tell the President?" Jacob asked.  
  
"He sent us a bottle of Champagne with his congratulations and best wishes and a message to keep up the good work."  
  
"Sam." Daniel called.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Sam patted her father on the shoulder and headed back into the cargo bay.  
  
TBC 


	96. Chapter 96

"So what's the verdict?" Sam asked as Janet came to speak to her after give Jack a complete check up.  
  
"His pulse ox is still a little low and he's a little dehydrated. I'll keep him here over night."  
  
"He's not going to like that." Sam said.  
  
"I know. But it's for his own good."  
  
"Do me a favour and sedate him." Sam replied.  
  
"Why?" Janet asked.  
  
"I didn't tell you this before but ever since his former CO died he gets nightmares. I can usually calm him down just by being reassuring and calm."  
  
"Did you ask him what causing the nightmares?" Janet asked.  
  
"He doesn't remember having them. He had one on the way back, and another a couple of days ago on the plane back from Nevada."  
  
"Maybe he should talk to someone about it?" Janet suggested.  
  
"I'll talk to him about it. I'll go and sit with him for a while."  
  
"I'll get him that sedative."  
  
"Thanks Janet." Sam smiled and walked over to Jack's bedside.  
  
"How are you at planning covert ops to spring people from the infirmary?" Jack asked removing his mask.  
  
"Very good, but you're staying for the night. You're pulse ox needs to go up before you can go home. Put your mask back on." She placed it back on for him.  
  
"I'm fine." He pulled it back down.  
  
"Not according to this," She pointed to the monitor, "and I'm going to go with the doctors on this one."  
  
"Sam." He pleaded  
  
"You're not going to win this one." She put her hand on his.  
  
"Is your Dad going to kill me?" He asked giving up for now.  
  
"No, I explained what happened. You got a twenty-four hour reprieve."  
  
"Starting when?" He asked.  
  
"Time to say goodnight Sam." Janet said coming in carrying a syringe and injecting it into the drip.  
  
"What's that?" Jack asked.  
  
"A sedative. You'll stop taking your mask off if you're asleep and you won't pull out your IV. You have about two minutes before he passes out Sam."  
  
"Thanks Janet." Janet walked away to let them say goodnight.  
  
"You knew she was going to do that didn't you?"  
  
"I asked her too. You've been restless when you've been sleeping for the last few weeks and with almost dying you need the rest." She put her hand on his. "Get some rest I'll spring you for breakfast in the morning." She dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"You don't dream when you're sedated." He said through a yawn.  
  
"I know." His eyes fluttered shut.  
  
~  
  
"All you're eating for breakfast is toast?" Jack asked.  
  
"Toast is a perfectly reasonable breakfast food sir." Sam said.  
  
"I know that. You should eat more, thinking burns up lots of calories."  
  
"I'll take that under advisement." She bit into another slice of toast.  
  
"Sam, can I talk to you a minute?" Ferretti asked coming up to the table.  
  
"Sure, I need to head back to my lab anyway." She got up. "I'll see you later."  
  
"At least finish your toast." Jack said.  
  
"I'll take it with me. Have a nice day." She picked up the slice of toast from her plate. "So?" Sam asked as they walked out of the commissary.  
  
"I was wondering how you felt about me rescheduling the bachelor party for tonight?"  
  
"Sure. I'll leave early and come back. We only have the one car today anyway. Come and kidnap him from the house about 1930."  
  
"Are you sure I mean he only got back yesterday and."  
  
"Take my Dad with you and its fine. I think he needs it."  
  
TBC 


	97. Chapter 97

"Jack you need to get changed." Sam said at 1915.  
  
"Why are we going somewhere because I'd prefer it if we got undressed and stayed in?"  
  
"There are some clothes on the bed. Go and get changed."  
  
"Why what's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Jack, do me a favour and don't question it. You've only got fifteen minutes." She gave him a kiss.  
  
"What's going on Sam?"  
  
"You'll find out in fifteen minutes. So go and get changed, I promise it'll be worth it."  
  
The doorbell rang ten minutes later. Sam opened the door to Ferretti and Daniel.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but we're here to kidnap your husband." Ferretti said with a smile.  
  
"What a shame. Okay fine let me just get him." Sam said playing along. "Jack?" She called. "Someone at the door for you."  
  
"What?" Jack came to the door. "Ferretti, Daniel what's going on?"  
  
"Colonel, we're here to kidnap you. So if you'd please come with us?" Ferretti said.  
  
"You're here to do what?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Kidnap you." Daniel said. "Well I suppose technically it should be 'colonel-nap' but the principles there." Jack looked at Sam who was smiling.  
  
"Go have fun; I'll see you when you get back. Take him before has chance to process it." Sam gave him a gentle shove out the door. "Bye."  
  
"Have a nice evening Sam." Daniel added as she started to close the door.  
  
"You're corrupting my wife." She heard him say. She went a made herself a cup of coffee before heading back to the base.  
  
~  
  
"I thought you'd gone home." General Hammond said as Sam stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Major Ferretti, Daniel, Teal'c, Dad and a few of the others took Jack out for a belated bachelor party, I thought I'd come in and catch up on some work since I left early."  
  
"It's okay to take the night off every now and again Major."  
  
"I know sir. But I'd just sit around watching the history channel and think about what happened with the X-301. Working is a better and more productive idea."  
  
"If you need to talk I'm sure Dr Lowell will be willing to come back."  
  
"I've got an appointment to see her on Saturday afternoon. I have everything under control, but I still should talk it over with someone."  
  
"Good. Don't stay too late."  
  
"No sir. Tell Tessa and Kayla I said hello." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Will do. Good night."  
  
"Night sir."  
  
~  
  
"So Sam knew about this?" Jack asked as he sipped his beer.  
  
"She knew about the one we were planning a couple of days ago too. But you became unavoidably detained, so we rescheduled."  
  
"Why did she know and I didn't?"  
  
"I thought I should really double check she didn't mind us getting you drunk, because I really don't need her angry at me and stranding me somewhere."  
  
"You know however much she threatens that she'd never actually do it. She likes us all too much."  
  
"You've never seen her when she's really angry." Jacob said.  
  
"She wasn't angry when she came to rescue us?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Tip of the ice-berg. Scared mad. My daughter like most women has ten different kinds of mad. You honestly don't want to be around when she's livid. Trust me she knows enough cuss words to make even a sailor blush. Let alone half scare her father because she was only seventeen at the time. "  
  
"What did you do to make her livid?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"We're talking about the same person right? Blonde, about so high, theoretical astrophysicist?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yep. After I got over the fact that my little girl knew those words I'd found along with learning to play all those sports with her brother and various base personnel she also learnt to cuss in four languages. I couldn't get to everyone who taught her to cuss, but I did get practically half an Air Force base up at four am and on a twenty mile hike."  
  
"What did Sam do?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She got up and insisted on going with them. If they could break Article 134 of the UCMJ she could go with them considering it was her fault that I found out about it."  
  
"How far did she get?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"The full twenty miles. She's stubborn like me she won't give up."  
  
"As much fun as this discussion is, I think Sam would kill us, and by that I mean me, for having this conversation considering the fact that she won't even let me see photos of her as a kid."  
  
"Hall closet in her house, at the back there is a little door there is a key taped to the shelf above, inside is the safe the code is the date of the Apollo landing, most of the photos of her as a kid are in there. They're yours I have the ones I want."  
  
TBC 


	98. Chapter 98

Sam let herself in just after midnight. She was expecting the house to be dark, but when she entered the lights were on. Her father and Teal'c were sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.  
  
"You're back early." Sam said. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another couple of hours."  
  
"They're all drunk." Jacob nodded towards the living room where Jack, Daniel and Ferretti were draped over various pieces of furniture.  
  
"And putting them to bed wasn't an option?" Sam asked.  
  
"It was easier to just put them there. Coffee?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Not at this time of night. Good thing none of them have missions in the morning."  
  
"Where did you go anyway?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Back to the base. I left at 1800 because I had the car. I needed to finish some work and Jack wouldn't have come home if he knew I was staying."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Right, let's get this sorted so I don't have people cluttering up my living room. Dad, are you okay on the couch?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good, Teal'c can you put Daniel in his usual spare room, Dad help put Ferretti in the other spare room and I'll get Jack to bed."  
  
"And just how are you planning on doing that?" He asked.  
  
"I'll wake them up. Teal'c, waft the coffee under Daniel's nose and get him to bed.  
  
"Yes Major Carter." Teal'c got up and managed to get Daniel to the stairs.  
  
"How do you intend to get those two up?" Jacob wondered.  
  
"Do you want to play drill instructor or do you want me to?" She asked.  
  
"I'll do it. I need the practice." He took a deep breath. "Airman, get your sixes out those beds and drop and give me twenty."  
  
"Sir, yes sir." Both Jack and Ferretti jumped to their feet. Then got down to start the push ups.  
  
"What?" Jack said focusing. "My head." Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Jacob that's not funny."  
  
"Oh but it is. Besides what's the point of having a son-in-law if you can't tease him."  
  
"It's time for bed guys. Ferretti you can have the spare room. Dad will show you where it is. Jack?"  
  
"I'll stay here until the floor stops spinning."  
  
"Then you'll be there for a while and Dad needs to go to bed. Come on." She helped him to his feet.  
  
"Sorry." He apologised. "I didn't mean to get drunk."  
  
"Has a tendency to happen when you drink a lot. But you can make it up to me by buying me that engagement ring you keep promising me."  
  
"Deal. Diamonds?"  
  
"No diamonds. But you can pick it yourself. Now sit down." She sat him on the edge of the bed and began undoing his shirt buttons.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"Breakfast." Sam called to everyone, she Jacob and Teal'c had already eaten. She'd made scrambled eggs on toast and left it on the table with coffee, three glasses of water and a bottle of aspirin.  
  
"Morning." Jack groaned, as he, Daniel and Ferretti went into the dinning room.  
  
"Morning. Help yourself; you all have to be at the base in two hours. Dad, Teal'c and I are headed in now. The General wants a debrief on the X-301 mission at 1000. I'll see you all later." She dropped a kiss on Jack's head.  
  
"Yeah bye." Jack put his head on the table.  
  
TBC 


	99. Chapter 99

"Is there a problem Colonel, Dr Jackson?" General Hammond asked knowing perfectly they had hangovers.  
  
"No sir, we're fine sir." Jack said.  
  
"No residual effects from the anoxia."  
  
"Dr Fraiser tells me not sir."  
  
"I see. Carry on Major." Hammond instructed.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied. "When."  
  
~  
  
"Glad that's over." Jack said as they walked out of the briefing room.  
  
"You want to get some coffee sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sorry I can't. Don't work too hard." He winked at her. "Daniel with me." Jack beckoned.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jack glanced over his shoulder to make sure Sam wasn't following them.  
  
"What do you know about gem stones?"  
  
"A bit why?"  
  
"I promised Sam I'd buy her an engagement ring, she doesn't want a diamond and Hammond said I could take a couple hours off and you can come too."  
  
"So we're going shopping?"  
  
"We have to be back by 1530 at the latest."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
~  
  
"Can I help you sir?" A cheery sales clerk asked.  
  
"Yes. I owe my wife an engagement ring." Jack replied.  
  
"Is that because she misplaced her engagement ring?"  
  
"No, we only got married a couple of weeks ago, but it was kind of spur of the moment. We were only engaged three hours." Jack explained.  
  
"I see. Did you want the traditional diamond?"  
  
"No. She doesn't want a diamond. Daniel, what do you think a sapphire maybe?"  
  
"I think she'd like that."  
  
"There's a starting point what metal is her wedding band made of?" She asked.  
  
"Gold. That colour." He held out his hand with his wedding band on.  
  
"So we're talking a sapphire with a gold band. Just give me a minute and I'll being a selection for you to view."  
  
~  
  
"So do you think she'll like it?" Jack asked as they drove back to the base.  
  
"She's your wife Jack."  
  
"You're not filling me with confidence here Daniel."  
  
"Jack, she'll love it for a great many reasons which include the fact that it is a beautiful ring, it matches her eyes, it catches the light like the gate and most importantly she'll love it because you picked it out."  
  
"Thanks Daniel, I needed to hear that."  
  
"Good, because I need to get back to work."  
  
~  
  
"Colonel, Major Carter is looking for you." The Sgt at the sign in desk informed him.  
  
"Did she say what she needed?" Jack asked.  
  
"No sir, only that she was looking for you and asked if you'd signed out."  
  
"I see thank you Sgt."  
  
"See she misses you already." Daniel joked as they entered the elevator.  
  
"Daniel, you know I'd kill you if I didn't like you so much."  
  
"Jack, you say the nicest things."  
  
TBC 


	100. Chapter 100

"Hey." Jack said as he strolled into Sam's lab.  
  
"Hey yourself." She looked up and smiled.  
  
"I heard you were looking for me."  
  
"Yes, I need you to counter-sign this requisition form." She held out a clipboard to him.  
  
"That was all you needed me for?" He questioned.  
  
"What else would I need you for in the middle of the day?" She asked. Jack glanced at her. "Actually there is something else I need you to sign."  
  
"What your report?" He asked.  
  
"No, my medical power of attorney."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to sign it; it also includes my living will, no extraordinary means."  
  
"Sam that's not something I want to think about."  
  
"But is something we need to talk about." She countered.  
  
"Don't I already have some power being your husband; doesn't that make me your next of kin?"  
  
"Yes, but my power of attorney is different, it's tiered. You get first say, but if something happens to you too, the power passes to my Dad but if they can't get a hold of him, it passes to Daniel and Janet jointly, then the General. Jack this is important to me. I need to know this is taken care of."  
  
"Okay but the next thing I know you'll be wanting me to sign your will."  
  
"Actually that can stay the same, apart from a few things I want to leave to my brother and his kids, to Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c and my Dad, you're the main beneficiary along with my life policy which is for you to distribute as you see fit."  
  
"Why. when."  
  
"I was hoping that if anything did happen to me you would be the one to keep it together. Besides I trust you and love you and at the time I felt exactly the same. I knew you'd know what to do with everything." Sam explained.  
  
"This conversation is getting way too morbid."  
  
"Okay, I'll change the subject. Where did you want Daniel disappear to?"  
  
"I had a promise to keep."  
  
"Oh yeah to whom?" She asked.  
  
"To my wife actually." She turned so she was directly facing him.  
  
"And what was this promise exactly?"  
  
"Give me your hand." She automatically held out her right hand. "The other one." She held out her left hand. "You see I promised my wife I'd buy her an engagement ring since I didn't have time before."  
  
"Oh really." She said playing along.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you bought me an engagement ring?"  
  
"Yeah." He slipped the ring onto her finger. "Sorry it's late."  
  
"Wow." Sam lifted her hand so she could inspect it closely. The ring was five petal shaped sapphires with a small diamond in the middle to form a flower. "It's beautiful."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"I can see why you had to take Daniel with you."  
  
"I picked it all by myself. He just came along to make sure I got back to the base on time." "Come with me." She said walking out of her lab. She swiped her security card in the door and entered the nearest storage closet and switched on the light. Jack followed her and the door clicked shut behind him.  
  
"What are we.." She stopped him by wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him. "I thought we weren't supposed to do this on the base."  
  
"No security cameras in here." Sam said.  
  
"Still." He replied using the argument she'd used when he'd kissed her in a base closet before.  
  
"You deserved a reward for a romantic gesture."  
  
"So I'm good at picking jewellery?"  
  
"Not good but you've got potential." She gave him another kiss and then rubbed off the mark.  
  
"And you're going to tell that to the SF who saw us come in here?"  
  
"No, because we're in here because you graciously offered to help me get a box I need in my lab so I don't have to get someone else to move it."  
  
"I did did I?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, very noble."  
  
"And just which box did I come in here to help you with?"  
  
"That one." She pointed to one on the second shelf. "I'll just grab these." She picked up some document tubes and opened the door.  
  
"Huh." Jack said as the weight of the box hit him.  
  
"Ah there you are Colonel I've been looking for you." Janet said as they stepped out of the closet. "I need some more blood."  
  
"I'm sure there would be some unwitting fool willing to donate some to Dracula's experiments." Jack quipped.  
  
"I need your blood. I've been looking for you for an hour."  
  
"He went shopping with Daniel." Sam held out her hand so Janet could see her ring.  
  
"That's gorgeous."  
  
"Ladies, can we stop with the admiring this box is heavy. What have you got in here Naqquadah?"  
  
"My research from July. I need to review it for the tests I want to run before our next mission."  
  
"It still weights too much. I'll dump it in your lab."  
  
"Sure." Sam replied.  
  
"Ah, there you are Colonel."  
  
"Mackenzie." Jack said the shrink being the last person he wanted to see.  
  
"Colonel, I heard what happened with the X-301 I'd to discuss the psychological effects it had on you."  
  
"No." Jack said simply.  
  
"No?" Mackenzie questioned.  
  
"I'm going to put this box on the floor in Carter's lab then I'm going to get a cup of coffee after which I'm going to let the Doc take some more blood. Then I am going to go back to my office and finish writing my reports. My next psych evaluation is in two weeks so I'll see you then." Jack carried the box past him and into Sam's lab.  
  
"Well that was unexpected." Mackenzie said.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him, if he's having any psychological effects I'll make sure he comes and sees you before his appointment." Sam assured him.  
  
"And exactly how do you think you'll manage that Major?"  
  
"I'm his wife that gives me a little influence. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." Sam went into her lab.  
  
"His wife?" Mackenzie questioned. "That's against regulations."  
  
"Actually here it's not and they have Presidential approval. I'd see you out but I have to get back to the infirmary." Janet walked past him.  
  
TBC 


	101. Chapter 101

"How's Mackenzie?" Jack asked as Janet drew his blood.  
  
"I don't think he's used to being told no."  
  
"Well he managed to kill my buzz. I'd been having a good day apart from the hangover."  
  
"Hangover?" Janet questioned.  
  
"A few of the guys took me out for a belated bachelor party, may I add with Sam's full support."  
  
"I see. She's definitely good at supporting you, she told Mackenzie she'd keep an eye on you, when he asked her how, she told him she was your wife and had a little influence on you."  
  
"How'd he take that?"  
  
"Like he'd been slapped in the face with a wet fish. I think he may have had a little crush." Jack smiled. "All done."  
  
"I would have liked to have seen that. By the way what's with the vampire routine?"  
  
"I just need to check your oxy-haemoglobin levels. I want you to take it easy and that means not going out drinking. Have a nice quiet evening in with your wife." Janet suggested.  
  
"I think I can manage that doc. By the way do you think I need to see Mackenzie?" He asked.  
  
"No more than the rest of us for the reason he wants to see you. But for your nightmares yes."  
  
"What nightmares? I don't get nightmares."  
  
"Yes you do. Sam manages to calm you down enough that you don't remember them. She says you've been having them since your ex-co died."  
  
"Why didn't she mention that to me?"  
  
"I don't know, you'd have to ask her."  
  
"I might just have to do that. Thanks Doc."  
  
~  
  
"Sam, I need to talk to you for a minute." Jack said as he sat on the couch at home.  
  
"That sounds ominous." Sam said as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands.  
  
"Just come and sit down a minute."  
  
"Jack what's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Thanks for shutting up Mackenzie earlier."  
  
"I think you pretty much managed that yourself when you told him no."  
  
"There's something else I need to ask you." Jack said.  
  
"Jack, what's going on your scaring me?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I was having nightmares?"  
  
"Ah. Who did you talk to Daniel or Janet or Dad?" Sam relaxed slightly.  
  
"Daniel and your Dad knew about this too?"  
  
"You had a small incident on the plane back from Nevada. I calmed you down before it caused anything too big or noticeable. You had another on the scout ship."  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"You tense up, and then you get this look on your face. Then you start to shuffle uncontrollably. That's when I usually notice and manage to calm you down by reassuring you everything will be okay. But if I don't or I'm not there you start thrashing and sweating. You never remember in the morning which is why I never mentioned it. I thought if there was something you wanted to talk about you'd talk to me, if not I'm not going to push the situation. Just remember that I love you and I'm here."  
  
"You should have told me weeks ago."  
  
"I kept meaning to then things happened. I'm going to make some coffee do you want some?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. But I think we should talk about this."  
  
"What me getting you coffee?" Sam questioned.  
  
"No. Me having nightmares."  
  
"Okay. I'll get that coffee and then we can talk."  
  
~  
  
Sam yawned as she listen to Jack tell her his ex-co and the parts of his black ops missions he could.  
  
"You're tired." Jack said as he noticed.  
  
"It is 1 am."  
  
"I didn't realise it was so late." He glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's okay." She shuffled closer.  
  
"Let's go to bed. I probably bored you anyway."  
  
"Never."  
  
TBC 


	102. Chapter 102

"I see he listened to my advice and had a quiet night in." Janet said as she saw Sam yawned.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sam looked up from her coffee. "Oh morning Janet."  
  
"You look tired." Janet sat down.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Not the good kind of tired?" She said looking at Sam.  
  
"Jack mentioned you told him about the nightmares. So he thought he should talk it about it, so it might help him get over them. So we were up until one with him telling me about his ex-CO and some of their missions. When we finally got to bed I couldn't get to sleep."  
  
"So you haven't had any sleep at all?"  
  
"No. Hence turning to Daniel's addiction." She took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"You should really get some sleep." Janet stated.  
  
"You remember that rather heavy box from yesterday?" Janet nodded. "Well I have to read through those today and get the experiment started. I have to take tomorrow afternoon off so I need to get as far as possible."  
  
"Where are you going tomorrow?" Janet inquired.  
  
"To see Emily. After what happened I should really talk about it so it doesn't eat me up and I end up trying to run away again."  
  
"Good. Does Jack know you're going?"  
  
"Not yet. I'll tell him when I get back, he'll only worry."  
  
"Who'll worry about what?" Jack asked strolling up to the table.  
  
"Daniel, they may have to switch the coffee machine off to repair it. If we tell him he'll panic." Janet covered.  
  
"Danny and his coffee. You left early this morning." Jack sat down.  
  
"Lots of work to do. Speaking of work I should get back to it. Come and find me for lunch."  
  
"Okay." Jack replied slightly confused. "Janet, did I do something to upset her?"  
  
"No, of course not. She just has a lot on at the moment. Don't worry about her Colonel, she's fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, trust me I'm a doctor."  
  
"Now why doesn't that inspire me with confidence?"  
  
"Because life has made you cynical and suspicious. And because I'm a blood sucking Napoleonic power monger."  
  
"You said that not me."  
  
~  
  
"Major Carter. Major Carter." Sam's head hit the keyboard; she woke up with a start.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, did you need something?" She asked the Sgt who was stood in the door.  
  
"Are you okay ma'am?"  
  
"Yes. Just thinking. Was there anything else?" Sam inquired.  
  
"Dr Lopplen asked if you had the reports on the last test of the Naqquadah generator?"  
  
"They're here somewhere." Sam rifled through the stack of files and found the ones she was looking for. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Sam handed over the folder. "Ma'am, with all due respect you should get some sleep."  
  
"I think I might just do that." She grabbed a piece of paper and left a note propped up against the computer saying she'd be in her quarters.  
  
When she got to her quarters Sam set the alarm for an hour and a half then curled up on the bed. She'd just managed to get to sleep when the klaxon rang out.  
  
"Major Carter to the control room, Major Carter to the control room." Sam groaned as she woke up. She slipped her over the side of the bed, ran her hands through her hair and put her shoes and ran to the control room.  
  
"Someone called me?" She said as she entered.  
  
"Sam, Anise sent this through the gate, we need to know what it is and how it works as soon as possible." Her father handed her a small box.  
  
"Doesn't Anise like to test these things herself?" Sam asked, not wanting the extra work.  
  
"She's busy at the moment and since I'm here she thought she'd relinquish control."  
  
"Major, set everything else aside or reassign it help Jacob with the device." Hammond instructed.  
  
"Yes sir. Dad?"  
  
~  
  
Sam entered her lab and placed the device on the table. She grabbed the note she'd left and screwed it up and threw it in the bin. She then proceeded to stack the files she had been reading into the box they were stored in.  
  
"So does Anise know anything about it?"  
  
"Not a lot. She found it while she was doing research on a planet."  
  
"We'll start by running some scans." Sam yawned. "Sorry. That way we shouldn't have too many surprises when we open it."  
  
"What's with the yawning?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I didn't get any sleep last night." Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Not for that reason. Jack and I were talking until one then I couldn't get to sleep."  
  
"Why didn't you take an hour off and go to sleep?" He asked.  
  
"That's what I was doing when I was called to the control room."  
  
"Sorry Sammie."  
  
"It's my life I'm used to it. Let's get to work."  
  
TBC 


	103. Chapter 103

"Lunch." Jack said as he strolled into her lab.  
  
"Colonel, I don't have time to go to lunch today." Sam said.  
  
"I know, so I brought lunch to you." He held out a tray with sandwiches and drinks on it.  
  
"Thank you. Did you bring coffee too sir?" She asked.  
  
"Gift from Daniel." He placed a thermos on the table.  
  
"Jack." Jacob said as he re-entered the lab.  
  
"Jake. I brought lunch."  
  
"That's useful but Sam should really take a proper break and maybe get some." Sam shook her head at him. ".coffee."  
  
"Have you two been introduced?" Jack asked. Sam glanced at him. "I've got to get back, I promised to help Teal'c with something. Take five minutes and eat, that's an order." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll probably be late home."  
  
"I'll stop by before I'll leave. See you later Jake."  
  
"Bye Jack." Jacob waited until Jack was gone. "What was that all about?"  
  
"He doesn't need to know about me not sleeping last night. I'll have an early night tomorrow, I've got the afternoon off so it'll be fine."  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I'm going to see Emily." She replied.  
  
"Who is Emily?"  
  
"She's my support therapist, sort of. She works with the female recruits at the academy. General Hammond got me an appointment to talk to her after your little mix up with weapons and traps. I made an appointment to see her tomorrow to talk over what happened with the X-301. Jack doesn't know about that either and I'd rather you didn't tell him."  
  
"Sam he's your husband, you should tell him these things."  
  
"He's also highly protective. If he thought I was too tired he'd convince General Hammond I should go home. I'm not going to stop doing my job because I can stay awake for forty-eight no problems. If he knew I was going to see Emily, he'd worry that I'm going to try and bolt again. I'll tell him afterwards. Now I'm under orders to eat." She picked up a sandwich and bit into it.  
  
"Sam, being married means being able to trust each other through the good times and the bad times. It also means being able to worry about the other person."  
  
"Dad, I really don't need you giving me advice on being married right now. Can I eat so we can finish this and I can go home at some point?"  
  
~  
  
"How are we doing?" Jack strolled into the lab at 1900.  
  
"We've ascertained it's not dangerous and it's not going to blow up the base." Sam said.  
  
"Damn, and here I was hoping for a few weeks off while they rebuilt the base. Any ideas what it does?" Sam flicked a switch and it started humming. "Ah. So any ideas what time you'll be finishing?"  
  
"It'll be late." Sam replied.  
  
"If you're going to be any later than one, give me a call and stay here for the night."  
  
"Okay." She smiled.  
  
"You know that thing is almost as annoying as humming thing I built when I had the Ancient repository of knowledge downloaded into my brain."  
  
"It couldn't be that simple." Sam said.  
  
"What?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Sam?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Sgt?" Sam yelled.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He arrived at her door very quickly.  
  
"Can you go as see if Dr Lopplen is still here? If he is can you tell him I need the Naqquadah dust right away. If he's left, can you find out where he secured and get it for me?"  
  
"Right away ma'am. Sirs." He turned and left.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked.  
  
"When Jack had the repository in his brain he built a device which gave the Stargate enough extra power so that it could dial an eighth symbol so he could get to the Asguard home world to get help." Sam explained.  
  
"What does that have to do with this box?"  
  
"After the dialling out the device burnt out and we could get it to work again. Then the Quantum Mirror brought a Kowalski and an alternate me from an alternate reality here looking for help. The only way to help them save their reality was to introduce them to the Asguard. To do that we had to reactivate the device."  
  
"And that had something to do with the decay rate of Naqquadah." Jack recalled.  
  
"You remembered that?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Unfortunately yes."  
  
"What does this have to do with the box?" Jacob asked.  
  
"The Ancients built the gate network." Jack supplied. "If the box hums it could be to do with the Ancients and therefore Naqquadah. So she's going to throw Naqquadah dust at it, to see if it will react." Jacob looked at him shocked.  
  
"Dad, you really didn't think I'd marry someone even the remotest part stupid did you? He's very smart; he just hides it as a tactical advantage."  
  
"Do you have to tell everyone that?" Jack asked in Arabic.  
  
"Yes. Credit is due where credit's due." She replied in the same language.  
  
"In English please." Jacob replied. "And when did you start speaking whatever that was?"  
  
"Arabic. Jack's teaching me." Sam supplied.  
  
"You speak Arabic?"  
  
"Amongst other things yes." Jack replied.  
  
"And you can't learn Goa'uld because?"  
  
"What's the point? Jaffa Kree! usually gets me out most situations." He said with a shrug. "Give me a call to let me know what's happening."  
  
"Will do."  
  
TBC 


	104. Chapter 104

"I'm home." Sam called as she entered the house at just before 2300.  
  
"Hey." Jack called from the living room where he'd been watching a hockey game. "Did you get it to work?"  
  
"Yes." Sam sank onto the couch and kicked off her shoes. "The Naqquadah dust set off a hologram. Dad's excited, Daniel's excited so I left them too it."  
  
"That shouldn't have taken four hours."  
  
"General Hammond wanted me to check out a small glitch in the gate which someone else could have fixed, if they'd bothered to try in about ten minutes. Once I'd fixed it he stood over my shoulder while I ran a diagnostic to prove to him that the problem was gone."  
  
"Long day." He said with a small smile.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe and it all starts again tomorrow." She sighed.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed? I'll be up as soon as the game finishes."  
  
"I'll stay and watch it with you. There's only fifteen minutes left anyway."  
  
As soon as the game finished Jack switched the TV off. Sam was sound asleep; he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He managed to take off her clothes without waking her and slipped her under the covers before getting ready for bed himself.  
  
~  
  
"Sgt, can you give this to Colonel O'Neill, I'm running late." Sam said as she grabbed her keys from her desk.  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"Thanks." She headed to the locker room to change before heading to the Academy for her appointment.  
  
~  
  
"Enter." Jack called in response to the knock on his door.  
  
"Sir, Major Carter asked me to give you this." He handed over the note over. "She said she was running late."  
  
"Running late for what?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know sir, she didn't say."  
  
"Thank you." The Sgt backed out. Jack opened the note.  
  
~ Jack,  
  
I'm heading out for the afternoon, I have somewhere I have to be. After which General Hammond says I can have the rest of the day off. So I should be home by 1700 at the latest. I'll grab something for dinner on the way back. General Hammond, my Dad and Janet know where I am if there is an emergency. I have my pager and my cell phone with me, I'll leave my pager on, but I'll have to switch my cell phone off when I get where I'm going.  
  
I'll see you later.  
  
Love  
  
Sam ~  
  
There was another knock on Jack's door as he finished reading the note.  
  
"Enter." He called.  
  
"Hey Jack." Daniel entered. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with Teal'c and me? We'll grab Sam on the way."  
  
"She's not here." Jack said.  
  
"I know she's not in your office. She's probably in her lab."  
  
"No, she left the base." He handed Daniel the note.  
  
"She didn't tell you she was planning on going anywhere?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No. First I knew of it was when I got that note."  
  
"I'm sure if it was important she would have told you. So are you up for lunch?"  
  
"Why not?" Jack got up and went with him.  
  
~  
  
"Can I join you?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Sure, take a seat." Jack encouraged.  
  
"So what are you three talking about?" Jacob asked.  
  
"This and that. Jake, do you know where Sam is?"  
  
"Yes." Jacob replied.  
  
"And if I asked you would you tell me?"  
  
"No. If she wanted you to know she would have told you."  
  
"See Daniel, I told you it was a Carter family conspiracy."  
  
"You're family too now Jack." Jacob said. "For your sins."  
  
"Quick Jack run." Daniel joked. Jack scowled at him.  
  
TBC 


	105. Chapter 105

"Major Carter." Sam heard the voice behind her as she was crossing the academy parking lot.  
  
"General Kerrigan sir." She saluted him. He returned the salute.  
  
"Or is it not Carter anymore?" He asked noticing her rings.  
  
"It is as far as the Air Force is concerned sir."  
  
"How long have you been married?"  
  
"Almost two weeks, sir."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam replied.  
  
"So what brings you to the academy on a Saturday afternoon?" He inquired.  
  
"I'm here to see Dr Lowell sir."  
  
"Carry on then."  
  
"Yes sir. General?" Sam said before leaving.  
  
"Yes Major?"  
  
"Would you say hello to Helena and Lacey for me?" General Kerrigan smiled at the mention of his wife and daughter.  
  
"Of course. You know when I tell Helena that you got married she'll want to have you over for dinner."  
  
"I'll give her a call when I get a chance and arrange something. But with my schedule it maybe difficult to pin down a date."  
  
"I think after being married to me for twenty-five years she'd be used to working around the Air Force's schedule."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Come in Sam." Emily said when Sam arrived at her office.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I stayed later at the base than I planned to, then I got stuck in traffic and when I finally got here I ran into General Kerrigan in the parking lot."  
  
"It's okay, you're my last appointment for the day anyway. So what's been happening since I saw you last."  
  
"I got married." Sam said as she sat down.  
  
"To Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That was a pretty quickly organised wedding." Emily commented.  
  
"Actually we got married in Vegas. It was kind of spur of the moment."  
  
"That's pretty impulsive for you."  
  
"Everyone keeps saying that. Like I'm some little good girl who can't do anything impulsive."  
  
"Prior to getting married what would be the most impulsive thing you've done in the last five years?"  
  
"This is classified information but trying to seduce my CO after about six weeks of knowing him."  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"We picked up a virus while on a mission, and brought it back to the base that made us lose our inhibitions. So I grabbed him in the locker room, kissed him, told him I wanted him and threw him on a bench."  
  
"And what was the Colonel's response to that?"  
  
"If I remember his first response was to ask why. Then what was happening kicked in and he took me to see Janet."  
  
"Obviously you got cured. What happened after that?"  
  
"He'd got infected too, and at some point I got stabbed in the stomach. Once we were all back to normal I tried to apologise. He told me he didn't remember what had happened, then he inquired about my stab wound. When I told him that it probably wouldn't even scar he said it was good because if it hadn't I might never had worn 'that sweet tank top number' again."  
  
"Sounds like he wasn't too immune to you back then." Emily said with a smile.  
  
"I guess not. He did manage to stun my Dad last night."  
  
"How did he manage that?"  
  
"Dad and I we work on this device for a few hours, Jack came into say goodnight when he was headed home and he asked how we were doing. I explained to him what we had found and he said it reminded him of something else we'd worked on, which gave me an idea. While I sent an airman to get something for me, Jack explained what I was thinking to my Dad, which stunned him. Then I questioned whether my father thought I'd marry someone who was stupid. Then Jack asked me not to repeat that to everyone in Arabic."  
  
"He speaks Arabic?" Emily questioned.  
  
"Yes, he's teaching me. Everyone presumes because he acts dumb and childlike he's stupid. He's actually highly intelligent, his degree to pass OCS is in Middle Eastern languages with a minor in history, which annoys our archaeologist Daniel no end. No-one expects anything of him and they never ask so he doesn't volunteer the information."  
  
"Why exactly do you need an archaeologist working with deep space radar telemetry?"  
  
"He's also an anthropologist and linguist. Not all our telescopes in the mountain or in space, we have plenty in classified remote locations. Sometimes they need updating and fixing, which is my job, Daniel helps make sure we don't upset the locals and Jack and Murray make sure its safe for us to work." This wasn't far off the truth except that they weren't working on telescopes and that they rarely worked missions on Earth.  
  
"I see. But this isn't why you made the appointment to see me."  
  
"No.. " She proceeded to explain the problem  
  
TBC 


	106. Chapter 106

"Jack, I'm home." Sam called as she entered the house. She dumped her bag on the table and the lasagne she had picked up for dinner on the kitchen counter. "Jack?" She knew he was home because his car was in the driveway. "Jack?" She was about to head upstairs when she heard a clunk on the roof. She made her way outside and climbed up the ladder to the roof. "Jack?"  
  
"Hi." He said looking up from where he was cleaning his telescope.  
  
"Hi." Sam replied.  
  
"I got your note." He went back to cleaning.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to come and find you to tell you I was leaving but I was running late."  
  
"Where did you go?" He asked.  
  
"To see Emily."  
  
"The shrink Emily?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I needed to talk about what happened when you were in the X-301."  
  
"You could have talked to me."  
  
"I needed to talk to an impartial third party."  
  
"And what conclusions did you come to?" He asked.  
  
"That I love you, you're a keeper and I'm not ready to let you go yet."  
  
"I see and you didn't trust enough to tell me where you were going?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you. Besides it's not about me not trusting you because I do. It's about me not trusting myself." She sat down next to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't trust myself to cope if anything happened to you. So I hold you at arms length to protect myself."  
  
"I see. And what does Emily suggested to do about that?"  
  
"That I tell you everything, even if it's only something little that's bothering me. And I trust that you're not going to freak out or run away, because you love me."  
  
"She's right you know. I love you and I'm not going to leave you whatever you happens."  
  
"Logically I know that, I just have to tell my heart that. But here goes with the honesty thing. The reason I was so grouchy yesterday was because after we talked, I couldn't get to sleep. I fell asleep on my keyboard for half a minute. And when I finally decided to take a break and go to sleep General Hammond called me to the control room to help Dad with the hologram box. I was over tired and bitchy and I was taking it out on you and I'm sorry."  
  
"If you couldn't sleep you should have woken me up, I would have told you a bedtime story or helped you count gate permutations or something."  
  
"I'll remember that for next time. I have another confession."  
  
"Well they say confession's good for the soul."  
  
"I spent the whole drive back here thinking about all the incredibly sweet things you've said and done over the last couple of years. And I came to a conclusion."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"I love you and I want you right now." She kissed the side of his neck.  
  
"Okay, that wasn't what I was expecting. But I can get behind the idea. Just let me put this away." He tried to pack up the telescope, but Sam kissed him knocking him to the ground.  
  
"If we break it I'll buy you a new one."  
  
"What about the neighbours?" Jack asked.  
  
"Who cares? They shouldn't be looking anyway." She kissed him again.  
  
"You're a bad influence Samantha O'Neill."  
  
"I had a good teacher."  
  
TBC 


	107. Chapter 107

"Sam." Jack said as he woke up a few hours later. She wasn't in the bed, he looked around, the bedroom door was ajar. He grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them on. "Sam?" He got up and wandered downstairs.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said into the phone. She was dressed in one of his hockey shirts with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. "I know I'm not technically supposed to be working tomorrow, but I just wanted to make sure that. Yes sir." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. "Mmm. just burnt my finger sir." Sam covered. "Yes sir. we'll both see you Monday barring emergencies then. Have a nice weekend yourself." She hung up the phone. "I was talking to the General."  
  
"And?" He kissed the side of her neck again.  
  
"Probably not the best time to try to seduce me."  
  
"Probably not. But you got up."  
  
"One of us had to put dinner in the oven." She turned around in his arms. "We have about twenty minutes before its ready."  
  
"I can think of something to fill that time."  
  
"Me too." Sam replied. She kissed him as the phone rang. "I'd better get that."  
  
"Leave it." He kissed behind her ear.  
  
"It might be the base, they said they'd call in an emergency." She picked up the phone. "O'Neill residence. Hey Sara. Yep, I thought Jack was going to call you.. Umm, you know how hectic things get at work,. we didn't really have time to organise anything so we went to Vegas. Yeah, we'll organise something more traditional when we have time and I'll make sure you and Greg get an invite.. Umm. Jack's around here somewhere, hang on a second." She held out the phone to him.  
  
"Hey Sara. Yeah thanks." Sam went back to making the salad to go with their dinner. "Umm. I don't know anything I guess. we already have two toasters." Sam smiled and handed him a slice of cucumber. "Yes. that would be good.. I'd better go dinner is almost ready.. Okay bye." Jack hung up. "Thinking of wedding presents the base hasn't got us anything."  
  
"They're working on it. They're making a collection but some of the teams are on extended missions for another couple of weeks and they want their money too."  
  
"And how exactly do you know that?"  
  
"Daniel, he was trying to find out what we want."  
  
"What did you tell him we'd like?"  
  
"I told him personally, I'd like the Goa'uld to be defeated, so I could a two week uninterrupted honeymoon to Hawaii. But since that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon I couldn't really think of anything."  
  
"Hawaii sounds nice. So what are we having for dinner?"  
  
"Lasagne. Don't worry I didn't make it, I bought it at the Italian restaurant in town." She leant up and grabbed the olive oil from the top shelf. The bottom of the hockey shirt rose up.  
  
"What exactly do you have on under that?" Jack asked as he watched her.  
  
"Not a lot. I was hungry so I didn't stay around put on anything other than the shirt."  
  
"Now you tell me."  
  
"You didn't ask before. But I could ask you the same question. What do you have under those jeans?"  
  
"Not a lot. My wife wasn't in bed when I woke up so I didn't stay around to put on anything other than the jeans. Why were you talking to Hammond anyway?"  
  
"Making sure that it was okay if I didn't work tomorrow."  
  
"But tomorrow is Sunday, if we're on Earth and we don't have a mission we get Sunday's off."  
  
"I have a tendency to work seven days a week. I was just checking the world wasn't going to end if I didn't."  
  
"And it's not?" He spun her around.  
  
"No at least not today."  
  
"That's good."  
  
~  
  
"Sam, wake up honey."  
  
"Umm." Sam shuffled down under the duvet.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you." Jack whispered.  
  
"Is it a good surprise?" She asked as she woke up.  
  
"That's debatable, but I need you to get up."  
  
"Do I have to get dressed?" She asked.  
  
"You can put on my hockey shirt."  
  
"Okay." She smiled.  
  
"Okay, keep your eyes shut." Jack said with his hands over her eyes as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "Keep walking slowly."  
  
"Jack, what's going on?" Sam asked suspicious.  
  
"Like I said before it's a surprise. Take two steps to your left and then four steps forward." She followed his instructions. "Okay. You can open your eyes." He removed his hands. It took her a second to adjust to the light. The curtains were still drawn and the room was filled by candles the light flickering gently. On the carpet lay a blanket, with breakfast laid out.  
  
"A carpet picnic." Sam gushed.  
  
"I thought you might like it."  
  
"It's perfect. Thank you."  
  
TBC 


	108. Chapter 108

"Well this is fun." Jack said. SG-1 were on their knees on the peak of a hill with two Jaffa pointing staff weapons at them.  
  
"Silence human." The Jaffa hit him around the face, he feel forward and quickly said something in Arabic, which Sam got. "On your knees again." Sam replied as Jack pretended to groan.  
  
"What did he say?" Daniel whispered.  
  
"Just go with it." Sam replied.  
  
"Go with what?"  
  
"Is that your boss?" Jack asked. Nodding in the direction behind the Jaffa, when they turned to look, he grabbed the GDO. Sam elbowed Daniel in the ribs and grabbed the edges of his vest as he crumbled and pulled him with her as they rolled down the side of the hill. Jack and Teal'c rolled down the other as the Jaffa shot after them.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Daniel asked as the got to the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Drop and roll. Move it now." She ran for the gate, Daniel followed behind her.  
  
"Carter." Jack yelled.  
  
"On it." She dialled Earth quickly. Jack input the iris code.  
  
"Run." He yelled as shots fired past him. SG-1 dashed through the gate and crashed onto the metal grates. "Close the damn iris." The iris closed behind them.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Hammond asked as he raced into the gate room.  
  
"Er. no." Daniel said. "I think Sam broke my ribs."  
  
"Sorry Daniel." Sam went to his side.  
  
"What happened?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Oh you know sir the usual." Jack said getting to his feet. "Got capture by a couple Jaffa, rolled down a hill to escape. Ran through the gate under fire. You know typical everyday stuff."  
  
"What happened?" Janet asked as she ran in to look at Daniel.  
  
"I jabbed him in the ribs and pulled him down a hill."  
  
"I think she broke my ribs." Daniel added.  
  
"Let's get you to the infirmary." Sam helped her to get Daniel sat up.  
  
"We'll debrief in two hours." Hammond instructed.  
  
~  
  
"Will Doctor Jackson be joining us?" Hammond asked as they sat down.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied. "His ribs aren't broken just bruised."  
  
"We'll wait a minute then."  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Daniel said walking in.  
  
"That's okay Dr Jackson, take a seat. How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little sore, but I'll be fine in a few days."  
  
"Good. Colonel, would you like to begin?"  
  
"Yes sir. Everything was going fine; Daniel wanted to look at the view from the top a hill. When we reached the summit, four Jaffa jumped out at us. They caught us off guard and took our weapons and GDO, and forced us to our knees. They left two Jaffa guarding us while the other two went to inform whoever their snake-head was that they had caught us. Once I'd work a plan, I made a comment to the Jaffa which made them slap me. As I fell I whispered my plan to Major Carter."  
  
"In I'm guessing Arabic." Daniel added.  
  
"In Arabic?" Hammond questioned.  
  
"The Colonel is teaching, I'm almost fluent but I'm still learning to read it." Sam added.  
  
"You speak Arabic?" Hammond said looking at Jack.  
  
"Does no one read my personnel file?" He said to Sam. Hammond looked at him. "Yes sir, amongst other things. Anyway, the Major agreed. I made another comment to the Jaffa which had them turn around. I grabbed the GDO and Teal'c and I rolled down one side of the hill, we ran to the gate under fire. I instructed Carter to dial the gate when we were there. I entered the iris code and we dived through."  
  
"Major?"  
  
"The Colonel ordered me to grab Daniel and roll down the hill. Once I saw the Jaffa were distracted and he had the GDO. I elbowed Daniel in the ribs so he'd bend; I grabbed his vest and rolled us down the hill. Once at the bottom I ordered him to run. Once we got to the gate the Colonel ordered me to dial the gate and then we came through."  
  
"Anything else anyone would like to add?" Daniel and Teal'c shook their heads. "I'll expect your reports within the next twenty four hours." Jack glanced at Sam; they usually had longer than that to complete their reports. "Before you go Major, Colonel." He beckoned to the Sgt who was waiting he came over and placed a gold gift box in front of Sam.  
  
"It came then." Daniel said with a smile.  
  
"I know it's a bit belated, but with your marriage being a bit out of the blue it took a while to complete the collection and to organise. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you sir." Jack said as Sam opened the box, inside was a letter and a brown envelope. She opened out the letter and read it.  
  
"Are you serious sir?" She asked.  
  
"Completely." She handed the letter to Jack.  
  
"It's what you said you wanted." Daniel replied.  
  
"We couldn't arrange the defeat of the Goa'uld in time and we could only manage to spare you for a week. We won't interrupt unless the Goa'uld are trying to take over, so take your pagers. Your plane leaves 0640 Friday morning, the rest of the details and the tickets are in the envelope. Have a nice time in Hawaii."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
TBC 


	109. Chapter 109

"I can't believe you." Sam said as they walked out of the briefing room.  
  
"I asked you what you wanted and you said you wanted to go to Hawaii. So we all thought we'd chip in since you probably couldn't afford it." Daniel said with a shrug.  
  
"I could afford it I just didn't have the time. So thanks." Sam hugged him.  
  
"You could afford it?" Jack questioned.  
  
"My stock portfolio is doing well, last time I check it was up to half a million and I have about $25,000 in my savings account."  
  
"Where did an Air Force Major get that kind of money?" Jack asked.  
  
"My grandparents bought me a few stocks, in some big companies when I was born and I'm good at picking technology stocks that will do well, so it built up over the years. As for the money in the bank account, I've lived in my Dad's house that was fully paid for, so I only had to pay utility bills and I spent most of my time here so I lived off the hazard pay. Since we get into lots of hazards it was more than enough."  
  
"So you're basically saying your rich?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I have some money yes."  
  
"And you didn't tell me about this?" Jack said.  
  
"My pay check gets paid into our joint account now. I figured the rest would do for a rainy day."  
  
"More like a monsoon." Jack muttered.  
  
"If we're going away, I have some things to finish and farm out. I'll see you all later, and Daniel, be careful with those ribs." Sam headed back towards her lab carrying the box.  
  
"Well that was unexpected." Daniel said.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"That's my wife for you. Great idea for a present guys but I've got to."  
  
"Go." Daniel said.  
  
~  
  
"Half a million?" Jack questioned as he strolled into her lab.  
  
"Can you give us a few minutes please?" She said to the lab techs. They all scurried out.  
  
"You have half a million?"  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"And you're still working for the Air Force?"  
  
"I like what I do and I'm good at it."  
  
"If I had half a million, I'd quit and fish all day."  
  
"If you did that all day every day you'd soon get bored of it." She said logically. "And technically I suppose it's half yours too."  
  
"Forget that for a minute. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I don't tell anyone. Up and until an hour ago the only my stockbroker and I knew about it. I told one of my ex-boyfriends about it and he tried to con money out of me. So I never mention it, I don't want people looking at me any differently. Besides if anything happens to me the money is part of the everything else we talk about when I told you about my will. I figure you'd be the one I could trust to do the right thing with it. I mean after you'd thought about buying into a hockey team or repopulating your lake with fish, you'd donate it to a good cause." She replied.  
  
"You're probably right." He had to agree with her.  
  
"I know I am, because I know you." She said.  
  
"But that honesty thing were talking about a couple of weeks ago. This would kind of fall under that. So is there anything else I need to know, you don't have a chateau in France or a couple of kids running around anywhere?"  
  
"No to both of those. I have a Dad who is out in the galaxy somewhere, a brother, a sister-in-law, a niece and nephew and a Mom who is buried in San Diego where my brother lives. Apart from the money I can't think of anything else that you didn't know about, if I think of anything I'll let you know."  
  
"Good. So Hawaii?" He shuffled some of the papers on her desk around.  
  
"You have to give everyone credit, they definitely have style."  
  
TBC 


	110. Chapter 110

Sam had dropped by her house on the way home and brought over all her clothes suitable for a trip to Hawaii. She'd dumped the bags on the bed while she packed her suitcase; she had the radio tuned to a country station and was singing along.  
  
~ She says don't stare at me She's afraid that I might see Those five extra pounds she talks about Man, I don't know what she's talking about She looks through magazines With every page she dreams Of looking like somebody else I wish she wasn't so hard on herself Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on Even when her hair's messed up and her makeup's gone ~  
  
Jack stood leant against the doorframe and watched her.  
  
~You can't hide beautiful You can't hide wonderful There's nothing that she has to do It just comes natural She makes it look easy I love what she does to me No way to disguise The way that she shines You can't hide beautiful Oh no...  
  
She can take a simple dress Put it on and turn some heads Man, every time she moves she gets me She doesn't even know she's sexy And the way she thinks sometimes Out of nowhere, she blows my mind She makes me laugh and makes me dream I love the way she looks at things A little piece of heaven god gave to this world She might think he's just an ordinary girl  
  
But you can't hide beautiful You can't hide wonderful There's nothing that she has to do It just comes natural.. ~  
  
She turned and saw Jack watching her and stopped singing.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." Replied. "Having fun?"  
  
"One good thing about the military they teach you how to pack tight, means I can get more in."  
  
"You know we're only going for a week and that we're going to Hawaii right?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you think I'm packing this?" She held up a very skimpy blue bikini.  
  
"Want to give me a preview?" He stepped into the room.  
  
"Maybe not. Because you might decide you won't let me wear it and I really haven't had a chance since Janet made me buy it."  
  
"I don't care what you wear as long as you come home with me at night." He put his arm around her waist.  
  
"That's sweet. You need to pack since we have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Sam, I'm a guy packing involves opening a bag grabbing, throwing whatever we can find in and hoping for the best."  
  
"You'd think being in the Air Force for over twenty years would have would have changed that." She said.  
  
"You'd like me to pack properly?" She nodded. "You going to help?"  
  
"That could be arranged after I call for Chinese food."  
  
"You're treat?"  
  
"I think that can be arranged too."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: The song is You Can't Hide Beautiful by Aaron Lines 


	111. Chapter 111

Sam rolled over and switched off the alarm. It was four am and they had to leave by five so they would make it to the airport in time for their plane.  
  
"Jack, it's time to get up."  
  
"Too early." He groaned.  
  
"Stay in bed, I'll call Daniel and see if he wants to go to Hawaii with me."  
  
"I'm up." He sat up straight.  
  
"Good. I'll go and put the coffee on and you can take a shower." She kissed him. "Morning."  
  
"Morning." He replied.  
  
"Right have we got everything?" Sam double checked. "Suitcases?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Passports?"  
  
"Even though it's in the United States. Yes check."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Check.  
  
"My pager?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Beach bag?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Tickets, hotel confirmation and other travel information?"  
  
"Check, check, check."  
  
"Good lets go." She picked up the bags and carried them to the car, Jack was going to carry them but she had beaten him too it so he locked the doors and climbed into the drivers seat.  
  
~  
  
"Thank you Mr and Mrs O'Neill. If you'll go through to the departure lounge."  
  
"Thank you." Jack said. He grabbed the passports and the hand luggage. "Duty free." He said with a smile.  
  
"No alcohol, one it's too early in the day and two you can buy it on the way back."  
  
"But I can buy food right because we didn't eat breakfast and airline food is just plain wrong?"  
  
"Food's good."  
  
"We regret to announce that the 0640 United Airlines flight to Hawaii will be delayed by approximately 30 minutes due to a technical fault. United Airlines would like to apologise for the delay and any inconvience it will cause you. Please out for further announcements."  
  
"Great." Jack said. "Want to go and fix it?" He asked.  
  
"Jack, I'm astrophysicist, not an aeronautical engineer."  
  
"You managed to fix the X-301." He pointed out.  
  
"I had plans for those and besides they were more theoretical scientific problems. Another major thing it wasn't a 747. At least we can get a leisurely breakfast."  
  
"Then aloha Hawaii."  
  
TBC 


	112. Chapter 112

As they sat waiting for their flight to be called Jack and Sam discussed anything but work. They were discussing which characters of from the Simpson's the people at the base reminded them of when Sam's pager beeped.  
  
"They can't be serious we haven't even got on the plane yet." Jack said as she dug it out of her bag.  
  
"Stay here I'll go and see what's going on." She kissed him on the check and walked over to the desk. "Excuse me."  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?" The male airline staff member asked.  
  
"I'm Major Samantha Carter; I'm with the US Air Force." She showed him her ID card.  
  
"What can I do for you Major?" He asked.  
  
"I've just been paged by my base and I was wondering if I could borrow your phone to call and check in."  
  
"Of course, why don't you step into the office for privacy?" He suggested.  
  
"Thank you." Once he left her alone she dialled the base. "It's Major Carter." She said into the phone.  
  
"Oh Major, I'm glad I could finally get hold of you. It's Doctor Jameson, I was wondering if I could discuss with you a problem I'm having with an experiment."  
  
"No." Sam replied. "I'm off duty."  
  
"I understand that but I figured you'd be in later today but I wanted to get an early start on it."  
  
"Doctor, is this an emergency?"  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
"Did General Hammond ask you to page me?"  
  
"No." He replied again.  
  
"Then I'd run when my husband gets back to the base if you value your life, because I'm on my honeymoon so with all due respect goodbye." She slammed the phone down. She let out a breath.  
  
"Is everything okay Major?" The airline worker asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you. When will the flight be boarding?" She asked.  
  
"In about ten minutes."  
  
"Thank you." She walked back over to Jack.  
  
"Please tell me we don't have to go back to the base?"  
  
"No. But I do have good news."  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"We'll be boarding about ten minutes."  
  
"Finally." She sat back down next to him. "So who was it?"  
  
"Some idiot, he didn't realise we were going on honeymoon. Relax."  
  
~  
  
"Hawaii." Sam said as the stepped into the warm sun.  
  
"Three hours late. How can you they put you in a holding pattern over Hawaii for cryin' out loud, it's not like its O'Hara or JFK?"  
  
"Jack." Sam stopped in front of him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We're in Hawaii, on our honeymoon. Lighten up." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's better."  
  
"So there was something about a hire car and a hotel?"  
  
"As long as they didn't rent it out because we were late."  
  
"I'm sure Danny would have taken care of that."  
  
"Let's hope you're right."  
  
TBC 


	113. Chapter 113

"Sam, do want to get that?" Jack yelled as he lay in the sun on the balcony of their hotel room while waiting for Sam to change and unpack.  
  
"Got it. Yes?" She said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello Major Carter or should that be Major O'Neill?"  
  
"Mayborne." Sam said.  
  
"I believe I should offer my congratulations."  
  
"I'm on my honeymoon, so I don't need this right now."  
  
"Sir." He added.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I still outrank you. So that should be Colonel or sir." He reminded her.  
  
"I don't think they're going to really mind too much sir considering you were convicted of treason and are now a wanted felon." She snapped.  
  
"Sam, who is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"The worst welcoming committee in the world. Keep him talking I'm going to call the cops." She stepped away from the door and let Jack see who was there.  
  
"Mayborne. What do you want?" Jack said.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet an old friend who came to offer his congratulations?"  
  
"When it's you yes and since when have you been our friend?"  
  
"Since I came all this way to tell you that the NID plan on abducting your wife. But if you don't want to hear it." He started to walk away.  
  
"Mayborne get back here now." Jack yelled.  
  
"So you want to talk to me now?" He said.  
  
"Harry, I'm this close to handing you over to the cops. So get in here tell me what's going?"  
  
"Like I'm going to do that with your wife on the phone to the cops."  
  
"Sam, hang up the phone and don't call the cops."  
  
"But I can call security right?" She asked.  
  
"No. I think we should listen to what he has to say."  
  
"Jack, we're on our honeymoon. We were supposed to forget about work for a week."  
  
"He says he here because the NID want to abduct you."  
  
"Jack, I was planning on sitting on the beach and watching the sun set, while sipping some disgustingly sickly cocktail with an umbrella and a cherry on a stick. I don't need unfunny jokes ruining those plans."  
  
"I'm not joking Major."  
  
"Great." Sam sat on the edge of the bed and fell back onto it. She grabbed the phone and hit a number. "Hi this is Mrs O'Neill in room 345 can you send up a French Kiss, a Tie Me to the Bedpost, Sex on the beach and a Screaming Orgasm. Thank you."  
  
"What no Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against the Wall?" Jack asked realising she'd been ordering cocktails and to make Mayborne blush even more than he was.  
  
"Don't like Southern Comfort." Sam replied. "Besides if some thing is going to go wrong I'm going to have had my cocktail in Hawaii if it kills me."  
  
"And you ordered four because?" He asked.  
  
"I could decide what I wanted, so I thought I'd have at least a little of each."  
  
"When you're done talking about alcohol." Mayborne said.  
  
"Who says we were still talking about alcohol?" Jack asked.  
  
"So why do the NID want to abduct me?" Sam inquired.  
  
A/N: Below are the recipes for the cocktails mentioned. Sex on the beach: 1 oz. Vodka, 3/4 oz. each Chambord & Peach Schnapps Splashes of Pineapple, Orange and Cranberry juices Tie me to the Bedpost: 1/2 oz. each of; Midori, Absolut Citron, Malibu Rum, Splash of Sour mix French Kiss: 1 oz. each; Dry & Sweet Vermouth  
  
Screaming Orgasm: Baileys, Vodka, Kahlua Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against the Wall: 3/4 oz. each: Sloe Gin, Vodka, Southern Comfort, & Galliano, Splash of Orange Juice 


	114. Chapter 114

"Jollinar." He responded.  
  
"If they'd have wanted to abduct her because of Jollinar they would have done it years ago." Jack said.  
  
"You also got married." Harry replied.  
  
"So do lots of people everyday." Sam countered. "Why is me getting married any different to anyone else?"  
  
"Because if you're married your more likely to get pregnant."  
  
"And?" She said.  
  
"The NID believe that any child you have would have advanced knowledge and / or skills because of you're blending with Jollinar."  
  
"So?" Jack said.  
  
"So, no offence they rather it shared its gene pool with someone other than a beat up old Air Force Colonel."  
  
"I really don't care what the NID think, I like him just as he is. Even if I wasn't married there was nothing to say that I couldn't have walked into a random bar, pick a guy at random and got knocked up. My body, my choice. And I'll be happy to tell them before I shoot them with a nice ribbon device, since their so interest in what happened with Jollinar I'm sure they'd like to see the effects."  
  
"There's also nothing that won't stop them abducting you, drugging you and impregnating you, with what they would determine good genes."  
  
"There's also nothing to stop me from asking Thor to beam them up and dump them on a planet with no gate." Jack said. "Actually why didn't we think of that before."  
  
"It's unconstitutional and against regulations, but we'll hold it in reserve as plan B." Sam said. "Look, right now I was one not planning on getting pregnant given that half the galaxy has a death warrant out for us. Two, I'm still getting my tri-monthly contraceptive jab because it's mandatory for female personnel going off world and three I don't even know if I can have kids thanks to Jollinar. My blood chemistry is so screwed up half the drugs don't work, I can't see a regular doctor and my OB/GYN has security clearance that would rival the President's."  
  
"If they were going to abduct her why would they do it now and here?" Jack asked.  
  
"Accessibility. Back in Colorado she spent most of her time in the base, or at home with you. Here they could snatch her off the beach without anyone batting an eyelid."  
  
"And you're telling us about this because . you suddenly got the urge to repent for your sins?"  
  
"Jack, believe it or not I actually like you and I don't want the NID getting their hands on a kid they could experiment on from here to kingdom come." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Sam said grabbing a couple of bucks from where she'd left it by the bed. "Thanks." She said as she accepted the tray of drinks. She placed on the table after she closed the door and picked up the nearest glace and downed it. She tried to pick up another but Jack stopped her.  
  
"I don't think so right now."  
  
"The NID want to abduct me from my honeymoon because they don't want us to have kids. I think I should be allowed a drink or four."  
  
"Look no one is going to abduct you from a hotel room while I'm here. We'll deal with this tomorrow. I'm not going to leave you alone." Jack said trying to be reassuring. "Tonight, we'll stay here and relax."  
  
"That's a little more information than I needed to know so I'll be going now that I've imparted what I needed to tell you."  
  
"Actually Janet gave me something that might help with the not leaving me alone." Sam looked through the side pocket of her bag for a second. "Here."  
  
"Janet gave you handcuffs? Never knew she had it in her." Sam slapped one side on his wrist and the other on hers.  
  
"Have a nice life and congratulations again. I'm leaving." Mayborne was out the door before anyone could say anything.  
  
TBC 


	115. Chapter 115

When Sam woke up the next morning she undid the handcuffs and sat on the edge of the bed she knew what needed to be done so she picked up the phone and dialled the base.  
  
"It's Major Carter, I need to speak to General Hammond immediately."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but the General's line appears to be busy." An apologetic airman said.  
  
"Umm, put me through to Dr Jackson." She said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Of course man." She waited a second while he transferred her call.  
  
"Jackson." Daniel answered the phone.  
  
"Daniel, its Sam."  
  
"Hey Sam, how's Hawaii?" He asked.  
  
"It's fine. Daniel I need you to scramble the line." She said.  
  
"Give me a minute." There was a buzz while he set the scrambler. "Okay, what's going on Sam? You and Jack didn't have a fight did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He isn't hurt is he?" Daniel asked think why she needed the line scrambled.  
  
"No, he's asleep at the moment." She glanced at her sleeping husband.  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"We had a welcoming committee when we got here." She said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mayborne, apparently he wanted to give us a heads up on something the NID is planning."  
  
"Guess we couldn't even pull off an uninterrupted honeymoon. Sorry." He apologised.  
  
"It's okay. I got my cocktail or two; it was in a hotel room but never mind. I was trying to call Hammond but his line is busy."  
  
"He's on the phone with the President about something I think. What did Mayborne want?"  
  
"Apparently the NID are planning on abducting me. They think they have more chance from here than they have at the base." She told him.  
  
"Why do they want to abduct you? It's a little extreme to abduct Air Force Majors with no reason."  
  
"Mayborne says they don't want me having kids with Jack. He doesn't have the right gene pool and they think that because of Jollinar something of the genetic code will pass on and they can get to experiment on them."  
  
"That doesn't sound good. How did Jack react to that?"  
  
"He managed to keep me from going into hysterical mode and drinking way too much alcohol. Surprisingly he didn't want to go straight and kill someone either. Which was the best thing to do because I'm more rational this morning."  
  
"Sam, give me the number there and I'll get the General and we'll call you back in about ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks Daniel."  
  
~  
  
"Yes Mr President." General Hammond said as Daniel burst into his office. "Excuse me a minute Mr President." He put the President on hold. "Dr Jackson, I'm on the phone with the President of the United States, this had better be important."  
  
"It is. Sam's been trying to call you. They had a visit from Colonel Mayborne last night, the NID are planning on abducting her." Hammond took the President off hold.  
  
"Mr President, I'm going to have to call you back later, something has come up that needs my attention.. Yes sir." He hung up. "What else did she say?"  
  
"Not much more than that. I have her number I told her we would call her back."  
  
"What about Jack?"  
  
"Sam said he was being calm and rational. Either he doesn't believe it or he's not trying to scare her anymore than she already is."  
  
TBC 


	116. Chapter 116

"That's basically all he said sir." Sam relayed what had happened the previous evening. She was speaking relatively quietly so as not to wake Jack. Hammond and Daniel were on speaker phone at the other end.  
  
"Major how do you want to handle this?" Hammond asked.  
  
"In all honesty sir, I'd like to go and talk to the head of the NID and tell him to but out of my life and leave me alone."  
  
"I'd like to accommodate you Sam but you know as well as I do they wouldn't let you anywhere near the head of the NID." Hammond said.  
  
"Actually sir, I had a thought about that. Sir if you could contact Thor, he likes Jack and I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help if we asked. He could beam me down to talk to them and then drop us off at an undisclosed location for the rest of the honeymoon.." Sam continued to explain the rest of her plan.  
  
"What does Colonel O'Neill think about that?" Hammond asked.  
  
"He's still asleep sir. So I have had chance to talk to him about it." She replied.  
  
"I'll send Dr Jackson and Teal'c, to contact him, but it's going to be a few hours before we know anything." Hammond agreed.  
  
"Sam can you find something to do where you're going to be safe?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I guess we can order room service, they're good at making cocktails, we have satellite and there's a balcony so I can get some sun. Mmmm." Sam said as Jack kissed the base of her spine.  
  
"I take it Jack woke up." Daniel said. Hammond hid a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. If you'll excuse me a minute." She put her hand over the receiver.  
  
"Morning." Jack said and kissed her again.  
  
"Morning to you too."  
  
"Who's on the phone?" He asked.  
  
"General Hammond and Daniel." She said.  
  
"Damn." He rolled onto his back. Daniel and the General who'd heard the comment couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Would you like to talk to them?" She offered him the phone.  
  
"General, Danny." Jack said as he took the phone.  
  
"Good morning Colonel." Hammond said. "Sam's been filling us in on the situation."  
  
"Come up with anything?"  
  
"I'm to believe you think Colonel Mayborne is telling truth."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"For now we're going to go with Sam's suggestion. Since you both are involved more than the rest of us in this I'm willing to let you stay in control."  
  
"What suggestion?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm sure she'll tell you Colonel. Keep yourselves entertained, we'll contact you in six hours with an update."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Bye Jack." Daniel said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Get geared up Doctor Jackson, you and Teal'c ship out in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes General."  
  
~  
  
"What suggestion?" Jack asked as he hung up on his end.  
  
"I'm going to get the NID off my back. It also means we won't be staying in Hawaii for the rest of the honeymoon."  
  
"And how are you going to do that exactly?" He asked.  
  
"It's probably best if you don't know right now, you're probably not going to like it."  
  
"Sam.. " He started.  
  
"Please Jack let me do it my way. At least this way I have some control over what happens. Then we can spend the rest of our honeymoon with no one knowing where we are."  
  
"And where will that be?"  
  
"Best if no-one apart from me knows for now. That way the NID can't find out."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"I'm going to take a bath, if I remember rightly there are Jacuzzi jets."  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
"I may need someone to protect me you know from excessive bubbles and to scrub my back."  
  
"I'll call room service I'm sure they have people for that." He teased. Sam tossed a pillow at him, before heading to the bathroom. Jack flung off the covers and followed.  
  
TBC 


	117. Chapter 117

"Hello." Jack said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Colonel, its General Hammond. We have a go for Sam's plan you'll be picked up in two hours, you'll need to check out of the hotel then head to the roof."  
  
"General, where are we headed?" He asked.  
  
"The Major didn't tell you?"  
  
"No, she thought it best the few people who knew the better, which seems to include me."  
  
"Let just say you have friends in high places that are more than willing to help. Everything the Major requested will there when you're picked up. Good luck and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon." Hammond hung up.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Sam asked as she exited the bathroom.  
  
"Apparently our 'friends in high places' will pick us up in two hours. We need to check out and head for the roof. Exactly how high up are these friends from?"  
  
"Oh I don't know second star to the right and straight on till morning." She gave him a kiss.  
  
"You're giving me Peter Pan?"  
  
"Well if you want more accurate directions I'd need star charts, a computer and a whole lot of guessing since it's outside our solar system and I'm not exactly one hundred percent certain where it is. So second star to the right and straight on till morning is the best I can do for now."  
  
"You had Hammond call Thor?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"If he names a ship after you there has to be a high chance of him liking you. He likes me too since I come up with dumb ideas. We need a ride where we're going and we can get to where we're going for the rest of our honeymoon without anyone finding out. Like the General said we have friends in high places." She gave him another kiss.  
  
"And where exactly is Thor taking us?" Jack asked.  
  
"To get the NID off our backs for a while and I'm not telling you anymore."  
  
"We have just under two hours so what do you want to do?"  
  
"It will take thirty minutes to finish repacking and then about the same amount of time to check out and get to the roof, so we have an hour."  
  
"And what do you want to do with that hour?" He kissed her neck; Sam reached over his for the remote and switched the TV on. A familiar theme song came on.  
  
"The Simpson's. You want to watch the Simpson's?"  
  
"I just took a shower. Now move over and scoot up so I can use you as a pillow."  
  
~  
  
"Greetings Major Carter, O'Neill." Thor said as he beamed them aboard.  
  
"Thor buddy." Jack said. "Long time no see." Thor looked as confused as an Asguard could.  
  
"Jack, I thought we talk about no confusing our allies anymore." Sam elbowed. "Thor I just want to say thank you we appreciate your help."  
  
"I was more than happy to help after Dr Jackson explained the situation." Thor replied.  
  
"Thank you anyway."  
  
"The items you required from the SGC are located in the cargo bay."  
  
"Jack, we're going to need to change." Sam said.  
  
"Into what and why?" He asked.  
  
"Our uniforms, we're going to pay the NID a little visit."  
  
TBC 


	118. Chapter 118

"Jack, can you draw blood?" Sam asked. "I can do it myself but it's easier to have someone else do it for you."  
  
"Just about why?"  
  
"I need a vile of blood. Janet sent some needles with our uniforms and the other things I requested."  
  
"Can you tell me why we're visiting the NID?"  
  
"Like I said I'm getting them off my back for a while. It may not be forever but it should buy us a few months at least."  
  
"Sam, secrets are not a good idea. I don't like going into a situation unprepared."  
  
"Jack we're going to spring up in the office of the head of the NID, we'll have zats, they probably think we're still in Hawaii. Thor is going to have a lock on us the whole time we're there. Don't worry."  
  
"Blood, then uniforms then we'll go the sooner we're there the sooner we can finish our honeymoon in peace."  
  
~  
  
"Hello sir." Sam said as she and Jack beamed down into the head of the NID's office. "I believe you have people out trying to abduct me so I though we'd drop by and have a little chat."  
  
"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill." He said.  
  
"I see you know who we are." Jack said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So would you like to tell me why you have people trying to abduct my wife?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Colonel, I'd remind you of who I am." He said.  
  
"I honestly don't give a damn who you are."  
  
"Jack let me deal with this." Sam said putting her hand on his arm.  
  
"Fine." He stepped back.  
  
"Ever since the SGC opened you've been trying to out wit us, try to use everything we've worked so hard for corrupt reasons. Then for the last two and half years you've been trying to get to me because of what happened with Jollinar, I'd like it to stop right now."  
  
"Major."  
  
"No you've interfered with my life enough now it's my turn to speak. Kidnapping me is very extreme because you want to stop me having kids because you're concerned about genetic knowledge being passed on. We have a report from the Tok'ra all about the genetic knowledge passed on, without the symbiote present it is very likely that apart from a minute trace of naqquadah you wouldn't find anything anyway." She put a report on the table. "Now, listen to me and listen to me good. We're going to give you everything you keep trying to steal apart from me. If I disappear for even a minute, a file containing everything low down dirty and corrupt thing you've ever done and a few that you haven't will be given to every television station, and the forces of the Asguard, Tok'ra, the Rebel Jaffa and the whole Air Force will come crashing down on you so you wish your were dead. I'm telling you you've never felt the effects of a ribbon device or a pain stick and if you come near I'm willing to use it on you and your whole family before I go off into the sunset and live out my live somewhere there isn't pond scum like you. Trust me it's easy to disappear in such a big universe." She snapped.  
  
"Major. you have my assurances that nothing will happen to you."  
  
"Good. We have a report from my gynaecologist who is unsure I can even have children, a report from my doctor with all my medical reports which are relevant to your concerns including the fact that I am still having my contraceptive shots, and a blood sample. This should give your scientist something to play with for a while."  
  
"Major."  
  
"Don't I'm going to enjoy the rest of my honeymoon and you're going stay out of my life. Thor." Sam hit the device to indicate they were ready to be beamed up. "Have a nice day sir." She shot him with her zat just before Thor beamed them up.  
  
"Did it go well Major Carter?" Thor asked.  
  
"It was definitely fun. I'm going to get out of this and then I'll tell you where I want to go." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sam." Jack said. "I thought threatening people was my MO."  
  
"I guess you rubbed off on me."  
  
"I understand the pain stick and the ribbon device but the wrath of the Asguard, Tok'ra and Jaffa." He asked as they went to change.  
  
"What you don't think that Thor and the Asguard would come and help rescue me, that Dad wouldn't be pissed or anyone would want to face the wrath of Teal'c and Bra'tac? As for the Air Force, you wouldn't come after me or General Hammond or everyone at the base?"  
  
"I'd be after you in a second."  
  
"I know. Let's change and get out of here."  
  
TBC 


	119. Chapter 119

"So where are we going?" Jack asked after they had changed.  
  
"If you were looking for us where is the last place you'd look?" She asked.  
  
"At home." Jack said.  
  
"After that. I mean if you were with an alien who could drop you anywhere in the world anywhere you liked where is the last place you'd look?"  
  
"Switzerland?" He guessed at random.  
  
"Not even close." She grabbed the bags of things she'd ask General Hammond to arrange. His one stipulation as to where they went was that it was on Earth so they could contact them in an emergency.  
  
"The Amazon jungle?" He guessed again.  
  
"With your aversion to trees I don't think so. Besides which way too many bugs."  
  
"So where are we going?" He asked again.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see." She moved everything to the transport pad. "Stay here and I'll go and talk to Thor."  
  
"Thor?" Sam said as she stepped into the main control room of the Listner.  
  
"Major Carter." Thor said.  
  
"I just wanted to come and say thank you again and if you need any more dumb ideas you know where I am."  
  
"Thank you Major Carter."  
  
"By the way can you read English? My Asguard isn't quite up to scratch."  
  
"Indeed Major Carter."  
  
"Good, because I drew up these plans. It's an idea for an attack on the Replicators I thought you could try out." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it too him.  
  
"Thank you Major Carter, the Asguard appreciate your help."  
  
"We appreciate yours." Sam smiled.  
  
"If you enter the co-ordinates to where you want to go in the computer I will beam you down." Sam entered the co-ordinates. "Enjoy the rest of what I believe you call your honeymoon."  
  
"Thanks." She headed back to Jack. "Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Thor." Sam called and pulled Jack into a deep kiss and they beamed down.  
  
~  
  
When Sam broke the kiss, she gave him a minute to look around.  
  
"I recognise this." He said.  
  
"I was hoping you might, because from here I don't know where I'm going."  
  
"You could have had anywhere on Earth why here?" He asked.  
  
"Because I really don't think we'll be disturbed here."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"And I have this CO who keeps inviting me fishing for bass which are this big." She held out her hands wide. "In a lake I'm reliably informed doesn't have any fish in."  
  
"You know I really didn't want to actually bring you here to fish right?"  
  
"Why you shock me Colonel?" She feigned innocence. "What exactly did you have in mind?" She asked.  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you." He grabbed her hand.  
  
"What about our stuff?" She asked.  
  
"Trust me no-one will steal it." He pulled her through the trees and stopped when he revealed his cabin and the lake.  
  
"Wow." Sam said when she saw the view. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I always knew you'd like it. So what do you say Major do you want to come fishing with me?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I don't know Colonel my husband might not like it." She said as she looped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Mrs O'Neil would you like to go fishing with a washed-up old Air Force Colonel?"  
  
"I'll dispute the washed-up part." She kissed. "But there isn't anywhere on Earth I'd rather be. Well save Hawaii."  
  
TBC 


	120. Chapter 120

"Hey Jack your back." Ferretti said coming up to him and patting him on the back. "How was Hawaii?"  
  
"Well the airport was nice, what I saw of the view on the drive to the hotel was nice. The hotel room was great and had a good view, but after that I can't tell you anything."  
  
"Oh really. Life in the old dog yet."  
  
"We were only there twenty-four hours." Jack clarified.  
  
"You were supposed to be there for a week."  
  
"Well the NID had other plans. We had a visitor about two hours after we got there to warn us that they wanted to abduct Sam."  
  
"God, is she okay?" He asked.  
  
"She's fine she's checking out what problems they caused with the gate while we were away. She arranged for Thor to come and do some abducting of his own. Then he dropped us in the head of the NID's office."  
  
"Why?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"So she could threaten him with the wrath of the Asguard, Tok'ra, Rebel Jaffa and as many members of the Air Force as she could find and a few strategically placed ribbon devices and pain sticks if they didn't leave her and us alone." Jack said proudly.  
  
"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of your wife Jack."  
  
"You should have seen the look on the head of the NID's face, I almost broke out laughing. But it would have ruined the moment." Jack recalled.  
  
"So where did you spend the rest of the week if you weren't in Hawaii?" Ferretti inquired.  
  
"Sam got Hammond to agree to let Thor drop us off at an undisclosed location for the week as long as it was on Earth so they could reach us in an emergency."  
  
"You don't have a tan so I'm taking it wasn't somewhere too hot."  
  
"I didn't know where we were going until we got there."  
  
"Where?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"She decided to take me up on my offer to show her Minnesota."  
  
"You finally got her to go fishing with you." He smiled.  
  
"It was her choice." Jack stood up. "And there haven't been any fish in the lake for at least the last ten years." Jack whispered before he left a chuckling Ferretti.  
  
~  
  
"Danny." Jack said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked into Daniel's lab.  
  
"Hey Jack," Daniel said looking up from what he was doing. "Did you have a nice honeymoon after the Sam's little chat with the NID?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great." He picked up a statue from the desk and looked at.  
  
"Where did you end up?" Daniel asked as he took the statue from Jack and handed him a Rubix cube.  
  
"Minnesota."  
  
"How did you manage to talk Sam into that one or don't I want to know?" He asked.  
  
"Actually it was her idea I didn't know anything about it until we got there."  
  
"So did you actually find anytime to fish or were the other activities that kept you occupied?"  
  
"Like I told Teal'c it's not about fishing its about the act of fishing itself."  
  
"But it helps if there actually fish in the lake to start with." Sam said as she entered. "So we had to find something else to do. Hey Daniel."  
  
"Hey Sam. Sorry the NID wrecked Hawaii."  
  
"Don't worry well go again once the Goa'uld are defeated. We brought you a present." She placed a gift wrapped box on the table. "Be careful when you open it."  
  
"You know you left out erratic archaeologists when you were threatening the NID guy."  
  
"Who do you think I was leaving in charge of the pain sticks?" Sam asked as Daniel undid the ribbon and began to pull off the paper. He opened the box and took out a small point containing a Bonsai tree.  
  
"Err thanks." He said.  
  
"Jack's sense of irony." Sam said. "I got you something too. It's in the bottom of the box." He pulled out a book.  
  
"Teach- yourself Arabic. Thanks Sam." He hugged her.  
  
"I get you a plant for you so don't die in here from oxygen depletion and I get an err thanks. Sam buys you a book and she gets a hug?"  
  
"Sam know the Goa'uld don't know Arabic and at this point neither do I. So if I learn we can use it as a tactical advantage. Plus learning a new language is a good thing." Daniel explained. Jack huffed.  
  
A white light beamed something down on to the table. There was a note on it that said Major Carter. Sam hesitantly picked it up and opened it.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Jack asked.  
  
"How many people do we know who beam things places in a white light?" Sam asked.  
  
"One." He had to agree.  
  
"Daniel apart from my name the rest is in Asguard. Can you read it?" She held it out to him.  
  
"Umm, Major Carter, thank you for your dumb idea it worked. If you come up with any more please use the device to contact us. If you ever need anything please feel free to call us. Thor."  
  
"Dumb idea?" Jack questioned.  
  
"You think I'd bring Thor all this way for a ride and not give him something in return? I just wanted to give your gift Daniel. How about we meet for lunch and you fill me in on the gossip I missed while I was away."  
  
"Yell when you're ready and can get out from under the pile of paperwork that seems to accumulate on your desk every time you leave the base."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"By the way have you been home yet?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not really, we threw the bags in the door that's it why?" Jack asked.  
  
"Teal'c and I took moved Sam's stuff apart from the furniture we weren't sure what you wanted moved. Don't worry Janet packed your clothes."  
  
"Thanks Daniel." Sam beamed.  
  
TBC 


	121. Chapter 121

"Enter." Hammond yelled when Jack knocked on his office door.  
  
"General, do you have a minute or ten?"  
  
"Come in Colonel. Did you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon?" Hammond inquired.  
  
"Yes sir. Sam and I brought you back a gift." He placed the box on the table. "It's from Minnesota rather than Hawaii, but the thought was the same."  
  
"Thank you Colonel. What's that?" He asked noticing the Asguard device Thor had beamed in.  
  
"A gift for Sam, Thor just dropped by a few minutes ago for giving him another 'dumb idea'."  
  
"Thor dropped it by?" Hammond questioned.  
  
"Beamed it right onto Daniel's desk with a note say if she came up with any more dumb ideas or we ever needed anything to give him a call."  
  
"If he left it for Major Carter why do you have it?" Hammond wondered out loud.  
  
"Because she left it on Daniel's desk when she went back to her lab. I thought you'd like to put it somewhere safe like your safe."  
  
"And what exactly was this idea being the first I've heard of it?"  
  
"I don't know sir. I only found when we read the note thanking her for it." Jack explained.  
  
"Leave it with me I'll put it in the safe and then ask your wife to come and see me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Sam." Jack said as he strolled into her lab.  
  
"One minute sir." A disembodied voice replied. Jack glanced around and peered over the desk but couldn't see her. "Did you need something sir?" She asked. Jack looked up to see her stood in the other doorway to her office.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked.  
  
"Next door signing off on something. Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Hammond wants to see you."  
  
"Did he say what about?" She asked.  
  
"Dumb ideas."  
  
"Ah, you told him about Thor's little gift. What did you do with that by the way?"  
  
"I gave it to Hammond to lock in his safe."  
  
"Good. Did he say when he wanted to see me?"  
  
"Anytime now will do."  
  
"Okay. Since you don't seem to be busy sir, you can check this for me." She handed him a folder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Star charts and such. I'm sure you'll be fine." She winked at him.  
  
~  
  
".So that's basically it sir." Sam said as she finished explaining to General Hammond the dumb idea she had given Thor.  
  
"I see Major. Next time you're going to give the Asguard ideas run them by me first."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Now thank you for the gift."  
  
"I wanted to get you something else sir, but Jack insisted."  
  
"It's a very nice 'I Believe in Aliens' mug."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled. "Sir, with your permission I'll get back to work."  
  
"Carry on Major."  
  
TBC 


	122. Chapter 122

For the next few weeks everything at the base was perfectly normal, SG-1 went on several missions with nothing major to note encounters with the Goa'uld fell to normal levels. A few people thought they were gods because they came through the Stargate, Chapp'ai, Great Stone Ring whatever they wanted to call it. They'd even had conduct diplomatic negotiations to get SG-3 back after they had offended someone, which please Jack to no end.  
  
Sam had taken her laptop home at 1700 because she had become fed up with the incessant interruptions from people who could solve the problem themselves if they thought about it but just decided it would be quicker to ask her, so she could work on her report in relative peace.  
  
Sam was half way through her report when the doorbell rang as she wasn't expecting anyone she shuffled her papers back into their folder and put the lid of her laptop down and got up to answer.  
  
"Hello." Sam asked as she saw an older woman stood by the door.  
  
"Samantha?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes." It took her half a second to realise who it was. "Annabelle. I don't mean to sound impolite but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought it was about time I got to meet my daughter-in-law in person. Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh god, I'm sorry please come in, let me help you with your luggage."  
  
"It's on wheels I can manage dear." She pulled her suitcase over the door.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" Sam asked not sure what else to say as she closed the door.  
  
"That would be lovely."  
  
"So Annabelle why didn't you tell anyone you were coming we could have picked you up?" Sam asked.  
  
"Every time I even manage to get to talk to my son and tell him I'd like to come and visit he tells me it isn't a good time at work."  
  
"Things do get a little hectic on short notice." Sam admitted.  
  
"If I'd waited for it to be a good time for my son, you and I would never have got to meet. So I thought if I just turned up it would be easier."  
  
"Oh I don't know about us not meeting, I would have talked him into it eventually." Sam who had already had a pot of coffee brewed handed her a mug. "Did you want any cream or sugar?"  
  
"Blacks fine. Where is my son anyway?"  
  
"Still at the base. He had a meeting, but I'm expecting him home in about an hour."  
  
"Let's go and sit down and you can show me your ring." They went and sat down in the living room. "It's beautiful; do you know he got to help him pick it out?" Annabelle asked as Sam showed her her engagement ring.  
  
"He actually picked it out himself. He took our friend Daniel with him for moral support but he picked it himself."  
  
"My son definitely has better taste than I gave him credit for."  
  
~  
  
"Sam, I'm back. You'd never believe the crap that Connors was trying to pull." He said as he came through the door. "He thinks that the Goa'."  
  
"Jack, we have a visitor." Sam cut him off before he could say anything incriminating.  
  
"Did I forget something?" He asked. "I mean you would have told me if we were expecting someone."  
  
"She didn't know I was coming." Annabelle said.  
  
"MOM?" Jack exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Meeting my daughter-in-law and is that anyway to greet your mother?"  
  
"Sorry Mom." He hugged her. "We weren't expecting you, how long have you been here?" He asked.  
  
"About an hour. Samantha and I have been getting to know each other."  
  
"You should have called me and told me you were coming."  
  
"And have you tell me it's not a good time again?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"Actually yes, works sending us away for a few days the day after tomorrow. If you had told me you were coming I could have stopped you from wasting a trip."  
  
"Can't you ask them to postpone it for another week?" Annabelle inquired.  
  
"Mom, this is the Air Force, they tell you to go somewhere you ask when you're leaving not can't it wait a week." Sam's pager and cell phone rang.  
  
"I'd better get that." She went into the dinning room where she'd left them. "Carter." She answered. Annabelle looked at Jack.  
  
"She stuck with Carter at work it causes less confusion that way."  
  
"How did he manage that?... Yeah. no no I'll be there in twenty minutes.. Try and isolate the circuit while you're waiting." She hung up.  
  
"What's up?" Jack asked.  
  
"There's a problem at the base I really need to get back."  
  
"What happened do they need me too?"  
  
"No, stay with Annabelle, I can handle it. Sorry Annabelle I really have to go. I'm sure Jack will make you some dinner." She grabbed her laptop and the notes she'd brought home and stuffed them in her bag.  
  
"Did you want me to save you some?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know how long this will take to fix. So I'll just eat at the base." She gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"If it gets too late stay at the base I don't want you driving home late."  
  
"Okay. Annabelle, it was really nice to meet you in person."  
  
"You too Samantha." Annabelle said slightly bewildered as Sam flew out the door. "Does that happen a lot?" She asked.  
  
"Occasionally." Jack replied. "Actually frequently would be a better word, but we're used to it."  
  
TBC 


	123. Chapter 123

"Sam what are you doing back here?" Janet asked as she saw her in the commissary. "I thought you left hours ago."  
  
"I did. But someone managed to delete half the predictive dialling program." She said as she drank her coffee. "I thought I'd take a break for half an hour and get some dinner before I went back to fixing it. Shouldn't you be home by now anyway?"  
  
"A couple of SG-14 came down with something, so I decided to stay. Cassie's spending the night with a friend anyway. You don't look too unhappy about having to work."  
  
"My mother-in-law turned up on the door step."  
  
"Ah. You haven't met her before have you?" Janet asked.  
  
"No. We've spoken on the phone lots and Annabelle is a really nice woman it's just I would have liked a little advanced warning."  
  
"Jack didn't know she was coming either?" Janet inquired.  
  
"No. Apparently every time she calls saying she wants to come and visit he tells her it's a bad time for work and not to come. So she decided if she just turned up he couldn't say no. She wanted to meet me."  
  
"How long is she staying for?" Janet asked.  
  
"A week I think. Slight problem though, we're supposed to be going to PX9 780 the day after tomorrow for three days."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah. Ah. So when I got the call I sort of high-tailed it out of there leaving Jack to deal with it. When I left he was explaining to her that he couldn't ask the Air Force to move the trip just because she'd come to visit."  
  
"I would have loved to see him try to explain that to the General." Janet said.  
  
"Me too. Now Colonel why is it that you wish to postpone the mission?" She said in her best General tone.  
  
"Er. Sir, I have a situation. I can't. er." Janet tried to impersonate Jack.  
  
"Colonel." Sam prompted.  
  
"For cryin' out loud sir, my Mom came to visit okay." They both couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Daniel asked coming towards them with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"Nothing." Janet managed to spit out as she tried to control herself.  
  
"Annabelle decided to drop by for an unexpected visit." Sam said.  
  
"Annabelle as in Jack's Mom Annabelle?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"The very same."  
  
"It's good that you'll finally get to meet her."  
  
"Daniel, as much as I like Annabelle she has bad timing, we're supposed to be going on a mission in two days and she wants to stay for a week." "Oh."  
  
"Yes oh."  
  
"Sam, why are you here if Annabelle is here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Someone who will remain nameless at this point broke the predictive dialling program so I got a called so I came to fix it. Besides Jack should be able to have a nice quiet visit with his mother."  
  
"Sam, did Jack head home yet?" Ferretti came up and asked. "Some of us were going for a drink."  
  
"He's at home, he'd probably like to go for a drink but his mother came for a visit."  
  
"The dreaded mother-in-law. Have you met her yet?" He asked.  
  
"I was there when she arrived." Sam replied.  
  
"And you're back here that says something for how well it went."  
  
"Actually we get on pretty well. It's just she has bad timing and they need me to fix something so I had to come back."  
  
"She didn't walk in when you were." He started.  
  
"No of course not." Sam cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "We have a mission in a couple of days. Hey Ferretti you're not going anywhere until next week, how would you like to mother-in-law sit?"  
  
"Isn't there a Goa'uld palace I could go and invade by myself unarmed?" He asked. They all laughed.  
  
"If I fix the computer and find one I'll let you know. I'd better get back to work, it's going to take another couple hours."  
  
"She should be asleep by the time you get home." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"Who says I'm going home? I promised Jack I wouldn't drive home late, not that I haven't done it thousands of times before, so I'll just crash in my quarters."  
  
TBC 


	124. Chapter 124

"You left me alone with my mother." Jack said as he entered Sam's lab the next morning.  
  
"Good morning to you too Colonel."  
  
"You left me alone with her."  
  
"Jack, she's a sixty-eight year old woman, not a Goa'uld with a Jaffa army." Sam pointed out.  
  
"I think I would have preferred a Goa'uld at least I know what to do with those."  
  
"Jack she's your mother."  
  
"And you left me alone with her." He repeated again.  
  
"I had to come back and fix the dialling program and you're the one who told me not to drive home late at night." She reminded him.  
  
"You still left me alone with her."  
  
"Jack, she's your mother, it can't have been that bad." Sam didn't sound the least bit sympathetic.  
  
"It was like the Spanish inquisition."  
  
"Jack, I thought your mother was Irish not Spanish."  
  
"Sam, this isn't a time to get cute with me. She was all does Sam like this and does Sam like that and does Sam have to work so hard."  
  
"That's what mothers do Jack. They want to know everything about the women their sons marry. You know what Dad was like with you."  
  
"Yeah, but Jacob knew me from before. We'd saved each other's lives, I'd insulted his Tok'ra we knew where we stood and after he'd warned me if I ever hurt you he gave me the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"I know that's because he likes you. He did from the first day he met you, he thought the whole General, Captain, General, Waiter thing was funny and then he had someone dig up your background and he was fine. But this is your mother; she's known you the longest out of anyone on this planet. She wants the best for you. She couldn't interrogate me, so she interrogated you, it's perfectly natural. And Colonel, all due respect grow up."  
  
"Sam, drop the Colonel's. I need you to be a supportive wife right now not an Air Force Major."  
  
"Oh poor baby, scared of your Mommy." She said in a voice similar to that parents use when their children cut the knees. "Maybe I should call Dr Mackenzie I'm sure he'd have a field day with this one."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, but you're an Air Force Colonel. Suck it up and deal with it. By the way what did you do with her today?"  
  
"I left her at home, she's going to dust."  
  
"Please tell me you're not serious."  
  
"Why?" Jack said slightly confused.  
  
"At least tell me you locked the filing cabinet and the study door."  
  
"Was I supposed to?" He asked.  
  
"Damn." She grabbed the phone and dialled.  
  
"Sam what's going on?" Jack demanded.  
  
"I have classified documents pertaining to the Stargate program in there, which I usually lock in the filing cabinet and then lock in the door before I leave the house. General it's Major Carter. Sir I need to take a few hours off.. I know sir, but I have a civilian in my house and there are some documents that Colonel O'Neill didn't secure before he left, I need to go home before she sees them. My mother-in-law sir.. I'll be back as soon as I can sir. I'll tell him." She hung up. "He wants to see you. I'll be back later." She grabbed her keys off the table.  
  
~  
  
"Annabelle?" Sam called as she entered the house.  
  
"Samantha what are you doing back?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"I forgot some files I need for work. I had to come back and get them. So what have you been doing?"  
  
"I was watching a cooking show on the TV, then I was going to dust and do some shopping your kitchen only seems to have frozen food and canned goods."  
  
"It never seems a good idea to leave things that are going to rot when we have to go away for a few days so we just buy lots of tins and frozen food because that lasts. Jack didn't tell me what you plan to do since we're going away tomorrow."  
  
"If it's all the same I'll stay here I'll see you when you get back."  
  
"We're supposed to be gone three days but it could be longer, sometimes things happen. Are you sure you want to be alone for all that time. Not that we're trying to get rid of you or anything."  
  
"I'll take my chances."  
  
"Okay. I'd better grab those things I need so I can get back to the base."  
  
~  
  
"Airmen, come and give me a hand." Sam said as she tried to get the boxes she packed everything even remotely related to the Stargate program in.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Two of them came up to help.  
  
"Take those two to Colonel O'Neill's office. If he's not there either dump them on the floor or if the door is locked leave them outside." She instructed and handed him two boxes.  
  
"Yes ma'am." She handed the other Airman two more boxes.  
  
"Take those two to my quarters." She fished the keys out her pocket and put them on top the box. "Drop the keys off when you're done."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They headed off while Sam took the last box and propped it on top the car while she locked the doors.  
  
"Sam, do you have any idea what's wrong with Jack he doesn't seem in a good mood this morning." Daniel asked.  
  
"His mother interrogated him last night. Then stupidly he left her in the house all by herself without even locking the study door so I had to go home and grab anything even remotely related to the program and throw it in boxes so Annabelle doesn't find it while she insists on staying in our house while we go on our mission." Sam said without take a breath.  
  
"I see. Do you want to go and get some coffee?" He offered.  
  
"Please."  
  
TBC 


	125. Chapter 125

"Sam, how much longer are you going to be here?" Jack inquired as he strolled into her lab.  
  
"Depends. Why?" She asked.  
  
"I thought I'd stay and keep you company." He sat on a chair.  
  
"I see. Avoiding going home?" She asked.  
  
"Can't a man just keep his wife company?" He asked fiddling with a paperweight. Sam looked at him. "Yes, I'm avoiding going home." She smiled. "So what are you doing anyway?"  
  
"I'm running some more tests on the Naqquadah generator." She replied.  
  
"And you had to do this today?" He asked.  
  
"Well tomorrow would be a bit difficult since we won't be on the planet. I can bring it with me if you like?" She offered.  
  
"I meant is this an experiment that couldn't wait a few days or weeks because you always seem to be testing the Naqquadah generator."  
  
"That's because I keep making adjustments which means it needs to be put through the testing process again. I can explain it if you like."  
  
"No that's okay. But you had to do it today?"  
  
"No. But since I've started it I've got to finish the batch of tests, then I have to brief Sgt Davis and Lieutenant Simmons on something things in relation to the gate before we leave tomorrow and then Siler wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
"So you're avoiding going home too?" He said because it sounded like she was making busy work.  
  
"No, I'm doing my job, there's a difference."  
  
"By creating things to do." He said.  
  
"There are always things to do. It's just I'm one of the only people I trust to do them."  
  
"You need to learn to delegate more." Sam picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"Hey Daniel, its Sam. I need a favour.. Jack'll cover your watch tomorrow night. Yeah, I need you to go home with him and charm Annabelle. I don't know be yourself, tell her about Ancient Egyptians or Mayans or Aztecs she'll love it.. I'm sure you can talk him into it.. Thanks Daniel." She hung up. "There you go, it'll distract her. I'll be home by 2300 at the latest since we have a mission briefing at 0800 and you owe Daniel a pizza and that you'll pay attention to him tomorrow during the briefing."  
  
"Can't you come home and distract her? She came here to meet you."  
  
"I've got to do this. Besides she'll love Daniel, he has this innocent endearing charm where women want to mother him. Trust me he'll keep her off your back."  
  
"So you think Daniel has an innocent endearing charm?" He asked getting up and moving closer to her.  
  
"Why you jealous sir?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that." He said.  
  
"Do what sir?"  
  
"Look at me like that and say sir. It makes me want to do things to you that I'm not allowed to do on the base." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Looks like you'll have to take a cold shower Colonel."  
  
"Maybe you don't play fair Major. But maybe we can rectify the situation when you get home."  
  
"Not with your mother in the house." Sam said adamantly.  
  
"You know you still have a bed in your other house." He pointed out.  
  
"And we have an early mission briefing. Then a three day mission, maybe we can pay my house a visit when we get back."  
  
"I think you have a deal Major." He kissed her briefly.  
  
"Now that's against the rules."  
  
"Some rules are worth breaking. I'll see you when you get home."  
  
"Have fun sir."  
  
~  
  
When Sam got home she was careful not to make too much noise so not to wake Annabelle. She quietly undressed and slipped on her tank top and pyjamas bottoms and climbed into bed and arm automatically snaked around her waist and pulled her against her husband's body. A gentle kiss on the back of her neck alerted her to the fact he was awake.  
  
"Hey." He whispered.  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"Complete all your tests?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Did you remember to set the alarm?"  
  
"Five thirty." He replied.  
  
"Five thirty. How did Daniel do with your Mom?"  
  
"I think she wants to adopt him."  
  
"See I told you women can't help but fall for the geeky archaeologist image."  
  
"You'd better not have fallen for it."  
  
"It would be too much like incest. Daniel's like my kid brother, besides I have a thing for greying Air Force Colonels." She rolled over and gave him a passionate kiss. "Roll onto your back." He did as he was told. She settled her head on his chest, looped her leg in between his and flung her arm over his waist. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night." He kissed the top of her head and settled down to sleep.  
  
TBC 


	126. Chapter 126

"Jack, be quiet." Sam whispered as they crept around the house the next morning. "Don't wake your Mom."  
  
"Sam, it's almost 0600 I'm still half asleep and I haven't had any coffee yet." He groaned.  
  
"I'm making it, but we need to leave in ten minutes so we'll have to grab breakfast at the base."  
  
"Great. Hopefully we'll get there before Teal'c eats it all." Sam smiled. The light switched on and feet shuffled down the stairs.  
  
"What are you both doing up at this hour?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"Sorry did we wake you?" Sam apologised.  
  
"It's doesn't matter. So what are you doing up?" She asked.  
  
"We have to head for the base. We have a mission briefing at 0800 and then we ship out at 1000. I was going to leave you a note." Sam replied. "Did you want some coffee?"  
  
"It's too early for coffee. Are you always up at this time?" She asked.  
  
"That depends. Jack usually stays in bed until at least seven, but I'm usually at the base by 0630."  
  
"Morning Mom." Jack said.  
  
"Morning Jonathan."  
  
"We should be back in three days but that could be extended. If it is I'll get Janet to call you. Her number is number three on the speed dial, if you need anything."  
  
"So where are you going?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"Mom, you know better than to ask. It's classified."  
  
"Coffee." Sam handed him a cup.  
  
"Thanks. Mom as soon as I've drunk this we have to leave. You have keys to the house, my car keys are on the table, as Sam said Janet's on speed dial. Hopefully when we get back and we've written our reports we should have a day or two downtime, but it's the best we can do. It was really a bad week to come to visit."  
  
"As you keep pointing out, but then again it never seems to be a good time to come and visit."  
  
"Mom, I'm in the Air Force and things come up beyond my control."  
  
"You work with Radars it's not like you're going into a war zone everyday."  
  
"Annabelle, I know it's great that you came to visit but we have to leave now. I'm sorry but we really do." Sam said before Jack could say anything. "I'm sorry we have to run, but it can't be helped. Jack, let's go."  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
"Thank you." Jack said as she pulled the car out of the driveway.  
  
"I didn't want you saying anything you'd regret. Besides if I'd let you continue you would have started spouting about what we do being important and then could have let something slip."  
  
"So you're saving me from myself?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me."  
  
"All part of the service." She smiled.  
  
"You know what the worst thing about running out so quickly was?" He asked.  
  
"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."  
  
"I didn't get my good morning kiss and now we're going away and we have to follow the rules." Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road.  
  
"Out."  
  
"What?" He questioned.  
  
"Out." She climbed out of the car thankful for the early hour and that no- one was around and head around to his side of the car. He got out the car, but she pushed him back up against it and kissed him making his heart pound. "Good morning." She said her breath heavy.  
  
"Good morning to you too." He kissed her again.  
  
"Down boy. You might need an ice-bath before the briefing. Now back in the car we have to get to work."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	127. Chapter 127

"Oh thank God Colonel your back." Janet said as SG-1 entered the infirmary. "I'd hug you if it wasn't inappropriate."  
  
"See someone's happy to see me." Jack jovially remarked.  
  
"What did Annabelle do?" Sam asked releasing when Janet was so happy to see him.  
  
"She's left about ten messages on my answer machine by the time I get home and then she calls three or four times after that when I am there. I've stopped picking up the phone."  
  
"Sorry Janet, I only gave her your number for emergencies." Sam apologised.  
  
"I don't think she understood the term."  
  
"Boys turn around where heading back to where ever it was that we just came from." Jack said.  
  
"Colonel, if you make one move even near the Stargate I will find the biggest needle in the galaxy and repeatedly stab you with it."  
  
"O'Neill I believe Doctor Fraiser speaks the up most truth about her intentions." Teal'c said.  
  
"Ya think? Doc look I'm sorry about my Mom. She'll be gone in two days, so I'm just going have to hide out at the base."  
  
"No you're going to go home and talk to your mother and wipe my number off of your speed dial."  
  
"Janet do I have to remind you I out rank you?"  
  
"Excuse us for a minute." Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearest cubicle and whispered something into his ear.  
  
"Really?" Sam nodded. "Sweet." She let his arm go. "Janet, look I'm sorry about my mother I'll go home and talk to her as soon as Hammond lets us go."  
  
"That's all I'm asking Colonel."  
  
"I don't what everyone's problem is I like Annabelle." Daniel said.  
  
"We like her too Daniel." Sam replied. "But when she's at home and not doing whatever she's done to our house. Oh please tell me she hasn't done anything to the house."  
  
"Sam lets get your physical done. Gentlemen you know the procedure." She took Sam into a cubicle. "So what did you say to him?"  
  
"Probably best if you don't ask." Sam said. Janet raised her eyebrows. "Janet, blackmailing Air Force Colonels is against the regs even if they are your husband. And what you're thinking is never a good thing to bargain with."  
  
"You can't blame a girl for trying to live vicariously through her friends."  
  
"You know you wouldn't have to live vicariously if you got off your six with our friendly archaeologist." Janet put her hand over Sam's mouth.  
  
"Shush. This place doesn't have walls. What is it with married people trying to set up their friends?" Sam shrugged.  
  
"I'm an old married woman I have to live vicariously through my friends."  
  
"You've been hanging around with Jack too long."  
  
~  
  
"Dr Jackson?" Hammond prompted at the debriefing.  
  
"I translated what I had time for it seems to be a history of their people. I have pictures of the rest of the text but I'm going to need a few more days to finish the translation complete, but it doesn't seem at this point to have any significance."  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
"There was nothing of scientific or technological use. I ran basic soil samples and there were no traces of naqquadah or any other mineral we wouldn't normally expect." Sam replied.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Nothing of any tactical advantage either. Basically it was a wall with marks on it."  
  
"No signs of any civilisation past or present?" Hammond inquired.  
  
"No General just a wall and lots of mud."  
  
"Have your reports in by the end of next week. Dr Jackson that should give you enough time to finish your translation. But that can wait you're all on downtime until Monday."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want the reports in by tomorrow?" Jack asked, Sam jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "No next week fine."  
  
"You wouldn't be trying to avoid going home because your mother is visiting would you Colonel?"  
  
"No sir." Jack said.  
  
"Good because family is important. Major keep your pager on in case we need to contact you. Other than that you're dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam and Jack got to their feet as Hammond left.  
  
"Nice try Jack." Daniel said.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"I'll be about an hour sir." Sam said. "I just need to check on a few things."  
  
"We've got to go and check the mail." He said.  
  
"Yes sir." She turned a left.  
  
"The mail Jack gets delivered to your front door or your inbox." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"Not when your wife has house and people who don't know she moved and your mothers not there. Have a nice downtime."  
  
TBC 


	128. Chapter 128

Jack was in a better mood than when they left the base when they finally got home.  
  
"Mom?" He called as they entered. "Mom?" He looked around and couldn't find her.  
  
"Maybe she's gone out?" Sam suggested.  
  
"Maybe. But she knew we'd be back today, I doubt she'd have gone too far."  
  
"I'm going to take a bath I think I have mud in places I don't want too think about."  
  
"Need someone to scrub your back?" He offered.  
  
"Not if Annabelle could be back any minute."  
  
"You know I can be stealthy quiet. I've had lots of training."  
  
"You can also be overly sarcastic and drive me nuts at times, but that doesn't mean your getting any while your Mom is still in the house."  
  
"So do you think we can schedule a trip to your house anytime soon?"  
  
"We just got back from there." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Always pays to be security conscious of an empty house."  
  
"You're insatiable you know that."  
  
"It's great isn't it?" He winked.  
  
"I'll be in the bath." She left watching as she headed up the stairs.  
  
~  
  
"Mom?" Jack questioned as the door opened.  
  
"You're back." Annabelle smiled. "Have a good time?"  
  
"Mom, it was a military mission not a trip to the cinema."  
  
"Still, you're all in one piece? Samantha too?"  
  
"We're all in one piece. Sam's in the bath. So where did you go?"  
  
"Shopping, I used up all your cleaning products."  
  
"Mom, what exactly have you been cleaning?"  
  
"Everything, do you ever dust this place?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"We're not here enough to dust on regular basis."  
  
"You should make time. Dust is not good it can cause Asthma."  
  
"Yes Mom. We've got a few days downtime so we can have a proper visit."  
  
"Unfortunately I have to leave tomorrow. I was talking to Betsy, you remember Betsy don't you. Anyway the woman who does the church flowers is sick and Reverend Pollock would like me to do the flowers for Sunday's service."  
  
"Mom, we've only just got back can't you stay. I thought you said you wanted to get to know Sam." Despite all his protests to the contrary he didn't want his mother to leave.  
  
"I do, but as you said this is a bad time, and I can't let Reverend Pollock down." She set her bags down.  
  
"Mom when things finally settle down and we have some time we're going to organise a proper wedding. You know with the whole big dress and the sappy music."  
  
"Then maybe you'll send me an invitation this time."  
  
"Mom, we were engaged for all of three hours. It was spur of the moment. Daniel and Murray were there because they were there. We didn't invite anyone, if we had waited Jacob would have probably have been a lot happier with me."  
  
"Who is Jacob?" Annabelle questioned.  
  
"Sam's Dad. He's an Air Force General; he spends most of his time out of the country."  
  
"It sounds like you know him well."  
  
"We've worked together every now and again for the past two years."  
  
"And does he approve?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"Well he didn't try to kill me when he found." Jack said with a shrug.  
  
"Dad's happy if I'm happy. Besides he's the one who suggested you marry me." Sam said as she came down the stairs. "Hey Annabelle."  
  
"Samantha."  
  
"Has Jack decided what he's making for dinner?"  
  
"You don't cook?" Annabelle questioned.  
  
"She makes great breakfast. The rest we're working on. Mom has to leave tomorrow so how about I take you both out to dinner?"  
  
"Where?" Sam inquired.  
  
"I don't know O'Malley's?"  
  
"We're still all banned." Sam reminded him.  
  
"Banned?"  
  
"There was an incident. Best not to ask." Jack replied. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"There's the new Italian place about three blocks from Daniel's."  
  
"That could work."  
  
"I'll go and change."  
  
TBC 


	129. Chapter 129

"Sam?" Jack said as he climbed the ladder to the roof.  
  
"Annabelle gone to bed?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Admiring the view. Emily suggested it."  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"Pull up a seat" She shuffled.  
  
"So Emily suggested sitting on the roof?"  
  
"No, she suggested when everything seemed to be piling up to stop and look at the stars, not from scientific point of view but as a reminder that it's a big empty galaxy and what I'm seeing isn't really what happening now. I think basically she's saying I should step back and look at the big picture rather than focus on just me."  
  
"How do you think she'd take it if you told the galaxy wasn't that big and it wasn't that empty?"  
  
"Think about it if you hadn't seen it with your own eyes would you believe it?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Probably not. But then again I'm pretty much a black and white kind of a guy."  
  
"Actually I think you have plenty of shades of grey." She lent her head against his shoulder. "You're just good at hiding them from everyone except me."  
  
"Damn and here I was thinking I had everyone fooled. So what's really wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sam, the truth. We made that whole honesty deal a few weeks ago."  
  
"I was just thinking about my Mom and the fact that she never got the chance to meet you."  
  
"Do you think she'd have liked me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Umm, can I think about that one?" Sam teased. "She would have loved you. She only ever wanted to the best for me, besides she had a thing for sarcastic Air Force Officers."  
  
"I know she would have been proud of you and everything you've accomplished."  
  
"I think she would have preferred grandchildren to particle beam accelerators but thanks for the thought."  
  
"I'm kind of partial to particle beam accelerators myself." He joked.  
  
"I think that was when I realised that I wasn't going to get past what I felt for you even if I tried. That I needed you back so I could keep an eye on you even if nothing ever happened."  
  
"Forever is a long time."  
  
"Mom used to say that love is the simple and purest of emotions, it's everything else around it and expectations that complicate it. Love transcends everything, including space and time. As long as she knew my Dad loved her she could cope with the distance and if anything ever happened to him at least he knew he had people who loved him and that was the most important thing in the world."  
  
"Sounds like your Mom was a very wise person. You know emotionally I think your eyes always gave you away. You have very expressive eyes, I always knew if I did something you disagreed with because your eyes gave you away even if you were yes sir-ing me. It was just the technobabble that confused me."  
  
"Sometimes I used it as a defence mechanism."  
  
"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Sometimes you just do it to annoy me too."  
  
"There has to be some perks to the job."  
  
"I can think of some better perks."  
  
"I told you not while Annabelle is here." Sam reminded him.  
  
"Actually I was thinking of the constant supply of free blue Jell-O, but if someone must have a dirty mind."  
  
"You know this is one of the reasons I love you."  
  
"What is?" He asked.  
  
"The ability to make me feel better about myself and to cheer me up."  
  
"All part of the deal. And I love you too." She shuffled so she was more comfortable and looked up. "Still haven't figured out which constellation is which is which yet have you?"  
  
"I can tell everything you ever wanted to know about the stars but I can't pick out a constellation to save my life."  
  
"That's why you've got me and if you're really lucky Danny can help you join the dots and General Hammond will go let us play."  
  
TBC 


	130. Chapter 130

Jack was cold when he woke up; the old part of him that was warm was his stomach where a hand lay. He opened his eyes and looked up at the dawning sky. It took him a second to realise that he was on Earth and on the roof of his house. He glanced down at Sam who was still asleep. He realised they must have fallen asleep while they were looking at the stars.  
  
"Sam honey, wake up."  
  
"It's too early sir . . . not my watch . . . try Daniel his turn." She mumbled.  
  
"Sam honey we're asleep on the roof and I think we should go inside."  
  
"Tell the Goa'uld it's time to sleep." She mumbled not really hearing him.  
  
"Major, up and at 'em." Jack said slightly more aggressively. Sam automatically sat up and squinted at the light.  
  
"What are we doing on the roof?" She asked.  
  
"We obviously fell asleep while we were stargazing and I don't think Danny would appreciate having to take a watch while we're on downtime."  
  
"I can't be hold responsible for something I say when I'm semi-conscious."  
  
"What even the fact that you wanted to have your wicked way with me in the gate room?"  
  
"My lab maybe... Hang on I didn't say any such thing." She looked at him.  
  
"Maybe not but you look cute when you blush." He smiled. "Your lab huh?"  
  
"That's it you're never allowed in there again."  
  
"And who will you get to come and annoy you and break things?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sure Teal'c is up to the job."  
  
"Samantha, Jonathan?" Annabelle said stepping out onto the deck.  
  
"We're up here." Jack called down.  
  
"This pager thing has beep about ten times and the phone rang a couple times I thought someone would have got it by now."  
  
"Damn." Sam scrambled down the ladder. "Thanks Annabelle." She grabbed her pager. She dialled the base. "It's Major Carter."  
  
"It's about damn time Major." Colonel Hudson snapped at her. "Just because you're married to Colonel O'Neill doesn't mean you can shirk your duties."  
  
"Colonel with all due respect, it's 0430 and I'm on downtime." Sam replied.  
  
"That's no excuse you're an Air Force Major."  
  
"I'm also allowed a life sir." She replied. Jack watched her. "Sir was there something you needed?"  
  
"I need you at the base."  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Someone destroyed some of your lab equipment and it's causing a problem."  
  
"Colonel, what was anyone doing in my lab anyway? I switched everything off and it was sealed when I left the base."  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" He ranted. "Come and fix it."  
  
"Sir, with respect there really isn't much I can do at this time in the morning apart from switch everything off."  
  
"Major, I'm giving you an order get your six to the base now."  
  
"I'll be there in an hour sir." Sam said.  
  
"You have twenty minutes." He corrected.  
  
"Colonel, it's a twenty minute drive and I'm hoping you wouldn't object to me getting dressed so I don't get arrested."  
  
"Fine if you're not here in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes sir." She hung up. "I've got to go."  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"Colonel Hudson got woken up on the wrong side of the bed." She headed to the bedroom to change into something appropriate to drive to the base.  
  
"So?" Jack asked as he closed the door.  
  
"Someone went into my lab and destroyed some of my equipment. Hudson wants me to go and 'fix' the situation. I have orders to be at the base in less than thirty minutes, not that I can do anything about it now, but orders are orders."  
  
"Do you want me to call him?" Jack inquired.  
  
"No, it's fine. Beside just because I'm married to you doesn't mean I can shirk my duties and that's a direct quote." She slipped on a shirt and a pair of jeans and set about looking for her shoes.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"No stay here you have to take Annabelle to the airport. I'll be back as soon as I can." She found her shoes and slipped them on. She ran her hands through her hair. "Never mind." She gave him a kiss and ran out the door only stopping to grab her purse and the car keys.  
  
TBC 


	131. Chapter 131

"Major Carter, what do you think you're doing?" Hammond asked as he entered her lab. Sam was stood on her desk scrubbing the ceiling with wire brush to try and get rid of the smoke marks.  
  
"Cleaning sir." She said.  
  
"And why exactly are you scrubbing the ceiling? It's not in your job description and you're supposed to be on downtime."  
  
"Colonel Hudson called me into take care of the situation, but there is nothing I can do until requisitions opens at 0900 so I thought I'd clean up and save maintenance from doing it since they're not here yet."  
  
"What situation?" Hammond demanded.  
  
"Someone decided to use my lab after I left and made sure everything was secure. They managed to leave the microscope to over heat causing it to explode upwards embedding glass in the ceiling and causing a smoke mark."  
  
"Was anyone injured?"  
  
"No sir. It just caused a loud bang sir and a puff of smoke." She explained.  
  
"Some else could have dealt with this, it definitely doesn't require your expertise."  
  
"Colonel Hudson ordered me to be here half an hour after he called to 'fix' the problem sir. Since as I said there wasn't anything I could do about it at the time, I thought I should clean up."  
  
"What time was this?"  
  
"I spoke with him at 0430, but he'd been paging me for ten minutes before that and had someone ring me sir."  
  
"And why didn't you answer his initial page?" Hammond asked.  
  
"We were on the roof watching the sunrise sir. So we didn't hear it but it woke Annabelle."  
  
"I see, I'll have a discussion with Colonel Hudson. Go home Major."  
  
"Sir, the requisition paperwork for a new microscope." Sam handed him the file with the paperwork in.  
  
"Enjoy the rest of your downtime and next time take your pager onto the roof with you." He winked at her.  
  
"Yes sir." She smiled.  
  
~  
  
Sam pushed open the door to the house it was almost 0830. The smell of coffee hit her.  
  
"Got a spare cup of that?" Sam asked.  
  
"You're back." Jack smiled.  
  
"Fixed the problem."  
  
"Did one better I got the base commander to spring me and I brought breakfast." She held up a box of pastries.  
  
"Did you buy cake?" He asked.  
  
"Jack, it's not even 0900 it is too early for cake. But not for cream pastries. If you want a cake we'll try and bake a cake later."  
  
"You really want to try that?" He asked.  
  
"We've got somewhere else to stay if we burnt the place down."  
  
"So you think you're up to baking a cake?"  
  
"Well I haven't had chance to blow anything up for while and the closest I get to it is someone exploding a microscope over my lab so I think it will be worth it."  
  
"They exploded a microscope? How do you manage that?" He asked.  
  
"By leaving it on and it over heating. Since I couldn't do anything except fill out a requisition form I couldn't file, so I cleared the glass out the ceiling and scrubbed it with a wire brush to get rid of the smoke marks."  
  
"Don't you have maintenance people for that?" Annabelle asked as she joined them.  
  
"They don't start until 0800. I brought pastries for breakfast. Besides after being ordered to the base, cleaning was something to do if I don't want my lab smelling of smoke when I go back to work on Monday."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
~  
  
"Call us when you get home." Jack hugged his mother goodbye.  
  
"It was nice to meet you in person Annabelle. Sorry about all the work interruptions." Sam said as she gave her a hug goodbye.  
  
"It was nice to meet you too Samantha. Remember to send me a wedding invitation this time."  
  
"I promise. Have a good flight." They watched as she walked through the gate.  
  
"Shall we go home?" Jack asked.  
  
"We've got a cake to make."  
  
TBC 


	132. Chapter 132

"We need flour and sugar." Sam said as she read the recipe.  
  
"Flour and sugar." Jack got a bag of flour and the canister of sugar out of the cupboard.  
  
"Eggs and butter." She continued. He opened the fridge.  
  
"Eggs and butter."  
  
"Pre-set the oven to 350F." She turned on the oven and turned the dial. She put the book down and opened a cupboard and took out a bowl and the scales. Jack grabbed the cake tins out another cupboard.  
  
"So how do you want to go about this?" He asked.  
  
"Weigh everything out, and then follow the instructions step by step."  
  
"You do know I can just about bake a cake."  
  
"You can supervise and line the cake tins." She smiled as she started to weigh out the ingredients and put them in bowls. "Step one, cream 110g of sugar with 100g of butter until pale."  
  
"You know what that means?" He asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I'm not that inept." She grabbed the whisk and started beating the sugar and butter together. Five minutes later the mixture was pale. "See."  
  
"Impressed."  
  
"Very easily it seems. Right what's next?" She checked the book. "Step two beat in two eggs." She cracked the two eggs careful avoiding letting any shell fall in and continued beating the mixture until it was incorporated. "Step three; sift in 110g of flour. Jack can you hand me the sieve?"  
  
"Do I have a sieve?" He questioned, Sam looked at him. "I'm kidding." He turned round and got it and handed it to her. She sifted in the flour and then stirred it in. Five minutes later she had the mixture in the tins and put them in the oven. She set the timer for twenty minutes.  
  
"See that wasn't too bad." She said.  
  
"We'll see what happens when it comes out." Sam glared at him. "I'm sure it will be wonderful. You know you have flour on your nose." He put his thumb out to swipe it off.  
  
"So do you." She tossed flour into his face.  
  
"You'll pay for that." He grabbed a handful of flour and sprinkled it on the top of her head. Sam took some more flour and threw it at him.  
  
"We're wrecking our nice clean kitchen, which Annabelle spent hours cleaning." Sam said between handfuls of flour.  
  
"We're baking its only natural." He kissed her. She dumped flour down the back of his shirt. "Hey!"  
  
"I'm trying to bake here."  
  
"You started it."  
  
"Well I'm stopping it. I'm trying not burn down the house."  
  
"We have a timer for that."  
  
"That's so the cake doesn't burn." The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Jack went and grabbed the phone. "O'Neill."  
  
"Jack its Daniel. I dropped by the base someone said something exploded in Sam's lab."  
  
"Hey Daniel." He looked at Sam who was trying to brush the flour out of her hair. "We know about that. Hudson called Sam into deal with it. Someone left a microscope on after they went in there without her permission. It's all back to normal."  
  
"Good. I just wanted to check everything was okay."  
  
"How brave do you feel Daniel?" He asked.  
  
"Why?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Sam's baking a cake."  
  
"Is Annabelle supervising?"  
  
"She went home this morning."  
  
"Get the fire extinguisher and I'll put Janet on stand by."  
  
"Actually I think this one will work out okay. Do you want to come over and try some?"  
  
"Give me a call in four hours if you're still alive and I'll think about it." Daniel replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you know. Bye Danny." He hung up. "Daniel might be coming over for cake later."  
  
"If you live?" Sam questioned.  
  
"I have every confidence in you. It's Daniel that wants to put Janet on standby."  
  
"Why don't you go and clean up I'll clean up here?"  
  
"Sam?" He questioned. "What is it?"  
  
"Why is it people trust me to build a bomb but not a cake?"  
  
"Because you're a scientist not a chef and you can't be good at everything."  
  
TBC 


	133. Chapter 133

Sam was turning the cake out when Jack came back, it had risen perfectly.  
  
"You look proud of yourself." Jack said rubbing his hair dry.  
  
"Perfect cake." She smiled.  
  
"It's a miracle. Praise be to.... Is there a god of cake?" He asked.  
  
"Probably you'd have to ask Daniel. Don't touch it while I go and have a shower."  
  
"Scouts honour."  
  
"You were a boy scout?" She questioned.  
  
"For about two weeks until they kicked me out, but that's a whole other story."  
  
"Tell me later. I have to get this flour out my hair."  
  
"Okay." Once she was gone it looked at the cooling cake. It did look perfect, too perfect for just jam. "Sam, I'm going out for a minute."  
  
"Okay." She called from the bathroom. "Don't be long."  
  
"I won't."  
  
~  
  
"I'm back." He called.  
  
"So where did you go?" Sam asked drying her hands on a towel as she had just finished drying up.  
  
"I bought your cake a present." He held out the bag to her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"You won't know until you open it." She opened the bag and put the contents on the table. "Strawberries, whipping cream and chocolate? Are you sure this is a present for the cake and not you?"  
  
"It looks like a strawberries and cream cake, with a chocolate lattice on top. What we do with the leftovers is another thing but it's primarily for the cake."  
  
"Okay. The cake is almost cold so you can whip the cream, I'll slice the strawberries."  
  
"On it."  
  
~  
  
"It's perfect." Sam said as they finished it. The cake was layered with lots of thick cream with strawberry halves pushed into it. The top had chocolate strands criss-crossing across the top.  
  
"Where's the camera?" Jack asked.  
  
"The digital one is in the drawer in the dinning room." He went and grabbed it.  
  
"Hold up the cake and smile, we have to save this moment for prosperity." He took a picture.  
  
"So what now?" She asked.  
  
"I think the cake should have a reprieve for a few hours. Besides we have plenty of strawberries and cream left."  
  
"And what are you exactly suggesting we do with them?"  
  
"Let's just say you're not the only one who can have bright ideas."  
  
~  
  
The doorbell rang and Jack got up to answer it. Sam was on the phone talking to her sister-in-law about what to get her niece for her birthday.  
  
"Hey Danny, Teal'c what can I do for you?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson advised me of Major Carter's pursuit we came to ascertain your health." Teal'c said.  
  
"Everyone is alive here. Although I'm trying to justify destroying a thing of beauty so come in and have some cake so I don't feel so guilty about eating it."  
  
"Sam made that?" Daniel said as he saw the cake sat on the table.  
  
"Yeah. See why I can't bring myself to eat it?"  
  
"It is indeed a most interesting cake O'Neill." Jack picked up the knife and held it hesitantly.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud it's a cake cut it. Hang on a minute Jenny." Sam put the phone on the table took the knife from Jack and cut herself a slice and took a bite. "Umm." She picked up the phone. "So what were you saying Jenny?" She went back into the living room.  
  
"Cake?" Jack said cutting another slice.  
  
"Why not?" Daniel replied taking the cake from Jack and taking a bite. "This is really good are you sure Sam baked it?"  
  
"I heard that." Sam called.  
  
"Sorry." He called back.  
  
"Just remember I'm a better shot than you."  
  
"Duly noted." Daniel replied.  
  
"Cake Teal'c?" Jack asked.  
  
"Indeed." Jack handed him a large slice of cake. "This is most enjoyable Major Carter."  
  
"Thanks." Sam called. "Okay Jenny I'll call you back tomorrow. Give everyone my love." She hung up. "Jenny says hi."  
  
"Who is Jenny?" Daniel asked as he ate more of the cake. "This is really good Sam."  
  
"Jenny is my sister-in-law. Enjoy it while you can it's the only cake I'm making."  
  
"You're serious?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I may be pushed into trying to make one for your birthday but that's it. Since you're here do you want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"What are you making?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm not, I'm ordering out, well someone is I've got to go and phone Lieutenant Simmons I just thought of something I need to tell him."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Number of chapters will drop until Friday because I have things to hand in this week at Uni. 


	134. Chapter 134

"So what did we order?" Sam asked as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
  
"Chinese. Teal'c wanted egg fried rice." Daniel replied.  
  
"So what else did you order?" She asked.  
  
"Practically everything on the menu." Jack replied. "They couldn't come to a decision."  
  
"Works for me." She sat down.  
  
"So why did you need to call Simmons?" Jack asked.  
  
"This works best as one of those 'don't ask don't tell' situations. Simmons wasn't there anyway so I talked to Davis and Siler, they'll fix the situation."  
  
"Why does situation always sound like something bad is about to happen?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Because you're paranoid." Daniel replied. "Did you find out who blew up your lab?"  
  
"Yes." She took a sip of water.  
  
"Who was it?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'll deal with it on Monday. The SF's have the situation at hand. My lab is clean and General Hammond is dealing with the requisition forms and Colonel's that get out of the bed on the wrong side."  
  
"What did Hudson do now?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Try calling at 0430 in the morning." Jack replied.  
  
"Ouch. What was he expecting you to do at that time of the morning?"  
  
"'Fix' the situation. The only fixing I could do at that time was tidying up and scrubbing the ceiling."  
  
"I don't know what is with him lately, he's snapping at everyone." Daniel replied.  
  
"I too have witnessed Colonel Hudson become angry for apparent reason." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"He's having a bad couple of weeks." Jack muttered.  
  
"If you know something now would be a good time to share before I talk to Janet about referring him to Mackenzie." Sam said.  
  
"He did something that didn't work out how he thought it would and he's not taking it well. He'll get over it."  
  
"What did he do?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You don't need to know."  
  
"You know we'll find out the base gossip is legendary."  
  
"I could Marianne she would know, I mean she and Hudson are pretty close." Sam said.  
  
"Don't you'll only make the situation worse." Jack warned.  
  
"Oh I see. That explains a lot."  
  
"It does?" Daniel was confused.  
  
"It does if you think about it. So who's up for a little poker while we're waiting for dinner to get here?"  
  
"We didn't bring any money." Daniel said as his brain worked overtime.  
  
"We'll play for chips."  
  
"That would be most enjoyable Major Carter." Teal'c bowed his head.  
  
"It's Sam but since we're never going to get anywhere with that. Poker it is."  
  
TBC 


	135. Chapter 135

"So do we have plans for today?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well I have to rearrange my books. Annabelle sorted them into different sizes then alphabetized them. It won't work."  
  
"We have the whole weekend off and you're going to reorganise your books?"  
  
"If I don't I won't sleep and I won't relax."  
  
"You want a hand?" He offered.  
  
"You want to help me rearrange my books?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Sure. The sooner you get it done the sooner we can do something else."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A movie maybe; walk in the park. You know that date stuff we missed out on." He suggested.  
  
"That could work. Books first though."  
  
"Lead on McDuff."  
  
~  
  
Sam almost had her books rearranged how she wanted when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." She went into the bedroom and grabbed the phone. "O'Neill residence."  
  
"Sam it's Marianne."  
  
"Hey Marianne. Everything okay?" She asked noting the hesitance in her friend's voice.  
  
"Not really. Are you busy? I know it's your weekend off and you and the Colonel probably have plans." She tailed off at the end.  
  
"I'm sure Jack can keep himself entertained for a few hours, I mean he has enough games and Simpson's videos."  
  
"Can you meet me for coffee, there's something I need to talk about?"  
  
"I'll meet you at O'Connor's in thirty minutes." Sam said.  
  
"Thanks Sam." Marianne replied.  
  
"Hey what are friends for? I'll see you soon." She hung up.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Jack called.  
  
"Marianne. I have to go out; can you find something to do for a few hours? We can go to a movie tonight."  
  
"She wants to talk about Zack?" Jack asked.  
  
"Probably. She needs a friend."  
  
"What is it with the women of the base bonding?" He inquired.  
  
"Do you know how many women work at the base?"  
  
"There are seven on the SG teams, Janet, and eight female nurses, four linguist, three archaeologists, five or six other random base personnel and however many work for the science department and in admin."  
  
"There are three times as many men. We bond because of strength in numbers, besides if Hathor has a friend it's easier if you know each other."  
  
"You plan for things like that?" He questioned.  
  
"It always helps to look out for the unforeseeable. Besides Janet and I are the highest ranking female officers on the base, it's a responsibility." She smiled. "Be good I'll be back soon." She gave him a kiss.  
  
TBC 


	136. Chapter 136

"Sorry I'm late Sam." Marianne busted in and sat down. "I got caught in traffic."  
  
"I've only been here a few minutes anyway. But I've ordered us both coffees."  
  
"Good. I'm sorry to drag you out on your weekend off. Was Colonel O'Neill angry?" She asked as she slipped off her coat.  
  
"Jack's a teddy bear. He'll be fine, he's not angry besides you got him out of helping me rearrange my books he'll probably be thanking you."  
  
"Rearranging your books?" Marianne questioned.  
  
"My mother-in-law has an interesting idea of how books should be arranged so I'm moving them back to how they were before she came to visit. But that's not why were here."  
  
"No."  
  
"Your coffees ma'am." The waiter put them on the table. "Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"Not at the moment thank you, we'll let you know." Sam smiled. He left them to it. "So?"  
  
"I don't know where to start..."  
  
"Colonel Hudson asked you out and you said no, so now he's a grouch?" Sam offered.  
  
"How did you know that?" She asked.  
  
"The grouch part I got myself. Jack said something about him having a bad week and when said I'd call you he said it would only make it worse. So I put two and two together. So what happened?"  
  
"We were in his office going over a few reports and when we were done he asked if I wanted to get some dinner or see a movie. I asked if he meant the whole team, but he said he meant just us. I sort of freaked out said no and that I had to go and high-tailed it out of there. Now he won't talk to me unless it's related to a mission and absolutely necessary. I tried calling him at home, he asked if there was a problem at the base, I said no and he hung up on me."  
  
"And he's blaming me because he thinks I'm part of the reason that the frat regs were changed?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam, it's not your fault and you shouldn't be involved."  
  
"He's hurt and he's lashing out the best way he can by closing off. Jack did it all the time, I'd just get comfortable then something would happen and the walls would up go again. You get used to it."  
  
"But am I supposed to do about it? He's my CO and my friend."  
  
"Well as I see it you have four options. One you request a transfer to another base."  
  
"I don't want to do that I like my job." Marianne replied.  
  
"Two you request a transfer to another team or to the labs." Sam suggested.  
  
"We work well as a team usually and we all trust each other." Marianne countered.  
  
"Three, you suck it up and wait for it to blow over, he can't be hurt forever he'll get over it eventually."  
  
"And fourth?"  
  
"And fourth, if you actually do like him and you just said no because you were shocked, we'll drive over to his house, I'll disconnect something relatively easy to fix on your car so it won't start. You can go and knock on his door for help; even mad military men can't resist helping a damsel in distress. Once he's fixed your car, you can apologise for freaking out and ask if the offer is still open because you're not busy tonight."  
  
"You think that would work?" Marianne asked.  
  
"That depends on whether you actually do like him. There is no point getting the man's hopes up if you don't just to resolve the situation."  
  
"He's a sweet guy when he wants to be, he's funny, he doesn't get angry when I spend too long on a translation and he tries to understand why I'm doing what I'm doing."  
  
"At least he doesn't manage to offend people as much as Jack does." Marianne smiled. "So you like him?" She nodded. "Then let's finish this coffee and I'll break your car."  
  
~  
  
"What?" Zack Hudson snapped as he pulled open the door. "Something I can do for you Captain?"  
  
"Wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee sir." She said with a shrug.  
  
"I don't think so. So if there isn't a problem at the base, I'm going to enjoy the rest of my day off." He started to close the door, but Marianne put her foot into it to stop him.  
  
"Zack can't you behave like a civilized adult and not a five year old."  
  
"Watch it Captain, I still out rank you."  
  
"I know, I also thought you were my friend. Look if you want to be an ass to me fine, just leave everyone else alone they don't deserve it. And if you want me to go I'll go but can I borrow your phone to call Triple A?"  
  
"Why what's wrong with your car?" He asked.  
  
"It stopped and spluttered at the end of the street. If I can use your phone I'll get out of your way."  
  
"You don't anything about cars do you?" He questioned.  
  
"I can speak eight languages, am in the process of learning another two and I can fire a gun, you'd think that would count for something."  
  
"I'll come and look at it for you."  
  
"You don't have to, I can call Triple A." She said inwardly smiling.  
  
"They'll take hours. If I can't fix it then we'll call Triple A."  
  
"Thanks Zack."  
  
~  
  
"Your distributor cap was off." He said as he wiped his hands. "It should be fine now."  
  
"Thanks. Look while you're talking to me, I wanted to apologise for how I reacted in your office. It took my by surprise that's why I said no and ran out the way I did. I would have said it weeks ago but you wouldn't let me."  
  
"You were perfectly within your rights to say no."  
  
"That was the other thing; I was wondering if the offer was still open, I don't have plans tonight and dinner sounds good."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked.  
  
"Zack you're a good guy, I like you a lot and I don't see why if we can manage to keep everything away from work like Sam and Jack we can't see where this goes that is if you still want to."  
  
"I like that." He smiled for the first time in weeks.  
  
"Good you can pick me up at 1900. I'm in the mood for Italian." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."  
  
TBC 


	137. Chapter 137

"O'Neill residence." Jack answered the phone. "She just walked in the door. Just a second." He held out the phone to Sam. "Zack."  
  
"Hello." Sam said.  
  
"Sam, it Zack Hudson. I just wanted to apologise for calling you in yesterday morning and so early. I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you, I'm sorry." Zack apologised.  
  
"That's okay sir." Sam replied.  
  
"It's really not Sam."  
  
"I take it Marianne's distributor cap is back on." She smiled.  
  
"How exactly do you know about that?" Zack questioned.  
  
"Sir, she's an excellent linguist, but she doesn't know the first thing about cars. She needed someone to disable it not destroy it. Beside it got you talking didn't it sir?"  
  
"You can call me Zack when we were not at the base." He said.  
  
"Sir, I wouldn't call Jack, Jack until we started dating. I wasn't brought up that way."  
  
"You're Dad did well with you." He commented.  
  
"Maybe you could tell him that the next time he comes to visit."  
  
"I'd better let you go. Have a nice weekend."  
  
"You too sir and have fun tonight." She hung up.  
  
"Disabling cars?" Jack questioned as he looked at her.  
  
"It got the situation resolved and besides men can resist helping women in distress."  
  
"Oh really?" He jokingly questioned.  
  
"Yeah, besides it was something to get them talking again. When men put up barriers there is always a way to get them to drop them, you just have to find the chink in the armour."  
  
"And what's mine?" He asked.  
  
"We didn't go for the chink with you; we went for the ray of hope. When you closed off Daniel would start telling you about his artefacts or a language he's deciphering or I'd start giving you a technobabble speeches. If you shouted at us and told us to stop or called the artefacts rocks, a sarcastic comment wouldn't be far away and then we knew that in a few days you'd be okay. If you let us talk that's when we'd start to worry."  
  
"Why?" He inquired.  
  
"Because you weren't reacting and if you weren't reacting then we didn't know how to get through to you. So we'd hang around until you started reacting."  
  
"Is that why Teal'c would sit there watching me?"  
  
"Daniel and I had to work sometimes besides he's good at it. But enough about that now, how about we finish putting the books away and we'll get lunch, my treat and see about that movie?"  
  
"The books are put away." He said, she looked at him. "I had to do something while you were out vandalising cars." He added with a shrug.  
  
"I love you." She smiled grateful that it was done.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Give me twenty minutes to change." She said.  
  
"Why do you need to change you look great?" He asked.  
  
"Because I have grass stains all over my butt."  
  
"Do I want to ask?" Jack wondered out loud.  
  
"I was hid behind a tree to make sure Colonel Hudson helped her, I didn't want to leave her stranded if he didn't. Then I sort of tripped over the tree root."  
  
"That's a very Daniel thing to do." Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and hid a smile.  
  
"For that I'm picking the movie." She said catching the look on his face.  
  
"I wasn't expecting it any other way."  
  
TBC 


	138. Chapter 138

"Marianne come and join us." Sam called as she and Janet sat drinking coffee in the commissary on Monday morning. Marianne sat down. "So how did it go Saturday night?"  
  
"What happened Saturday night?" Janet asked.  
  
"She had a date." Sam supplied.  
  
"With who?" Janet asked Marianne.  
  
"Colonel Hudson." Marianne supplied.  
  
"Really? Spill girl." Janet encouraged.  
  
"Why exactly do you want to know?" Marianne asked.  
  
"Because I'm a single parent with a teenage daughter and she's an old married woman, we have to live vicariously through others." Janet supplied.  
  
"Less of the old Janet, and because I decapitated your car."  
  
"It was fun. We went out to dinner and talked about everything apart from work. It was good, he drove me home the end."  
  
"That's it?" Sam questioned.  
  
"We're going to go out again when we both get some more downtime. We're going to P7X 816 tomorrow for a week."  
  
"Hey Carter, we have a briefing in thirty minutes." Jack called.  
  
"I know sir. Daniel wants you to glance over his report he left it on your desk." Sam replied.  
  
"And he expects me to find it?" Jack questioned. "Then read it?"  
  
"It's on top of your inbox Colonel and I'll be at the briefing." She smiled at him.  
  
"Good. Doc, Captain." Jack headed out the commissary.  
  
"How do you do that?" Marianne asked.  
  
"Do what?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Switch."  
  
"Ninety-eight percent of the time we're here he's my CO. The two percent I need him to be my husband he is. So we stick with the sirs and the Colonels and the Carters. It's the way our relationship has always worked. We're used to it."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"It works don't argue with it." Janet smiled.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me I have a briefing and I have to stop by the control room first." Sam stood up. "Any more interesting things happen I want to be the first to hear." She winked at Marianne.  
  
~  
  
"So we're scrapping our original mission to go and help someone steal back a box that they'd already stolen in the first place?" Jack questioned.  
  
"That sums it up Colonel." Hammond agreed.  
  
"What's in the box anyway?"  
  
"That's on a need to know basis Colonel and you don't need to know."  
  
"It must be of some significance if they stole it in the first place." Daniel remarked.  
  
"Sir, if they managed to steal it in the first place why do they need us to steal it back now?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because it was taken from a Goa'uld who was dying and now it has been stolen by one who is very much alive. It's necessary that we get it back in one piece. I'm afraid that's all that I can tell you. It's dark where you're going on now, suit up and report to the gate room in twenty minutes. Dismissed."  
  
"Okay, that was vague." Jack said. "Anyone know what this box even looks like?"  
  
"No." Daniel replied curiosity setting in. "It's strange he wouldn't tell us more."  
  
"I guess we're just going to have to work it out when we get there. Green camouflage?" Sam asked trying to work out what uniform to wear.  
  
"I suppose. It will do for now. Pack you're black jackets too." Jack instructed. "And bring the camouflage paint too."  
  
TBC 


	139. Chapter 139

"That must be the box." Jack whispered as he peered over the brow of the hill to the Jaffa below who were carrying a box on a platform between them. "There are only three of them so it shouldn't be too hard if we steal it now. Daniel, you're with me. Teal'c you and Carter go down the other side."  
  
"O'Neill, where is Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"What?" Jack's head snapped to look at him.  
  
"Major Carter is not with us." Teal'c added. Jack looked behind them but couldn't see her.  
  
"Carter, come in." He barked into the radio. "Carter. Damn it Sam answer me." There was nothing but static. "Great."  
  
"I'll head back along the way we came. She can't have gone far." Daniel said.  
  
"No, we're going to steal that box." Jack instructed.  
  
"Jack, this Sam we're talking about."  
  
"You don't think I know that Daniel?" He snapped. "She can take care of herself for a few more minutes and this could be our only chance to steal the box."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Daniel, I know. We zat the Jaffa steal the box, find Sam and high-tail it out of here. Daniel, go with Teal'c that way. I'll head this way." He moved to slowly creep down the side of the hill to steal the box.  
  
"Teal'c...?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Do ask O'Neill requested. Major Carter is a most capable warrior, I am certain she will be safe." Teal'c tried to reassure Daniel before he moved. Daniel had no choice but to follow him.  
  
A few minutes later Daniel saw Jack's zat blast hit a Jaffa, Teal'c echoed the action. The Jaffa fell to the ground. The box hit the ground too and bounced.  
  
"Daniel." Jack called as he ran over to the box. He hesitantly turned it back over until it sat upright. "Daniel."  
  
"Yes Jack." Daniel came up to him.  
  
"Check the box out and see if we can open it." He checked around to see if there was anymore Jaffa coming. Daniel glanced at the box to see if there was any text that could tell him what it was.  
  
"Jack, I don't recognise the design and there's not text. This is more Sam's area than mine."  
  
"Well Sam isn't here right now is she?" He snapped. "It's a box from another culture, which would technically make it one of your artefacts so just tell me if you think it will blow up if we try and pick it up or open it so I can make a threat assessment and then we'll get it out of and find Sam."  
  
"It didn't blow up when they dropped it or you turned it over so I'm guessing it won't blow up. But I wouldn't open it."  
  
"Thank you." He said sarcastically. "Grab it and we'll head back the way we came. See if we can see any signs of a disturbance or any trace of where Sam went. Teal'c take point, I'll watch our sixes. Move out."  
  
"As you wish O'Neill." Teal'c started back up the hill; Daniel picked up the box and followed. Jack watched for movement from the fallen Jaffa before continuing to head back over their route.  
  
TBC 


	140. Chapter 140

Sam looked around and recognised she was in a Tel'tak. Keeping her eyes and gun trailed on the door she hid behind a crate.  
  
The doors slowly started to open; Sam was ready to shoot whoever came through.  
  
"Sam?" The person questioned.  
  
"Dad?" She came out from behind the crate. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Making sure you got the box." He replied.  
  
"You wanted the box?" She asked, he nodded. "Why couldn't you get it yourself?"  
  
"Because we've already stolen it once, the Tok'ra can't be seen to be stealing it back again."  
  
"Why did you beam me up here?" She inquired. "Jack's not going to take it well."  
  
"Jack is stealing the box as we speak; he's doing what he's trained for."  
  
"And you think I wouldn't?" She questioned.  
  
"Sam that's not the point right now. He'll retrieve the box and then come after you. He'll always come after you."  
  
"I know. By why just me and how?"  
  
"I couldn't let you near the box." Jacob replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It has a strange affect on women, makes them pliable to suggestion, that's how they managed to take it from Anise before we found out." He explained.  
  
"When you asked General Hammond to get the SGC to steal it back for you, which I take it you did, why didn't you request that an all male team came after it, SG-3 for example."  
  
"Because I needed the best and the best is SG-1."  
  
"Then why didn't you just request that I didn't come on this mission?" She questioned.  
  
"Because it would have raised too many questions that I didn't need asked."  
  
"Forgetting that for a minute, how did you just ring me up?"  
  
"I waited until you'd dropped back enough. I used the trackers Thor put in you and Jack."  
  
"How exactly do you know about those? Even Jack doesn't know about it. It was supposed to be just Thor, General Hammond and me in case the NID ever tried anything. The General told you." She said as it dawned on her.  
  
"I needed to get to you without anyone knowing."  
  
"And staging an alien abduction is the best way of doing that?" She questioned.  
  
"At the time yes."  
  
"Well right now I want to go back to my team, my family. I'll stay away from the box I've been warned."  
  
"You can't. SG-1 is coming with me."  
  
"Where?" She asked.  
  
"To get rid of the box. I can't tell you anymore, Sam trust me."  
  
"If they have the box, get them up here before they start taking the planet apart."  
  
"Go in the other room, I want you as far away from the box as possible until we get it secured in our version of a lead lined box. When I yell get us out of orbit."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~  
  
"Daniel check..." Jack didn't get to finish his sentence before they were beamed aboard the Tel'tak. "What the hell?"  
  
"Hey Jack. Daniel give me the box." Daniel held it out to him. Jacob placed it in a large box inside the crate and sealed it. Then put the lid back on the crate. "Sam, get us out of here."  
  
"On it." Sam called.  
  
"Sam's here?" Jack demanded.  
  
"I needed SG-1 to retrieve the box, but Sam can't go near it because it affects women in an unusual manner. I had to get you here I knew you'd do your job and then you'd rescue her. I've known exactly where you were since you came through the gate."  
  
"And how did you do that?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's easy since you're tagged."  
  
"Tagged?" Jack questioned confused.  
  
"Dad." Sam scolded. "Can I come in yet?"  
  
"Sure. It's contained for now."  
  
"Good, I took us out of orbit but I don't know where we're going so I just set us on minimum speed away from the planet."  
  
"I'll go and set the co-ordinates." Jacob turned to leave.  
  
"Hang on a minute Jacob, tagged?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Dad, that information was supposed to be highly-classified. The General shouldn't have even told you."  
  
"But he did. Now I have to go and program those co-ordinates." He left.  
  
"Major?" Jack prompted.  
  
"I honestly didn't know anything about this until I got up here sir and I have no idea where we're going but it appears General Hammond knows what's going on."  
  
"Typical Tok'ra." Jack muttered. "But I want to know about the tagging."  
  
"I guess you were going to find out eventually. When Thor took us on our honeymoon, he put a micro-tag into us in case the NID did abduct either of us and so it would make it easier for him to keep a lock on us. It doesn't show up in x-rays or CT scans, so no-one needed to know."  
  
"But you did?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Along with the General. I don't trust the NID as far as I can throw them."  
  
"You should have told me." Jack said.  
  
"It was classified. Not even the President knew. Right now I'd like to find out what the hell is going on." She paused. "If that's okay with you sir?"  
  
"Go ahead. I'm just going to sit down over here and ponder ways to kill your Dad."  
  
"Have fun." She winked at him.  
  
TBC 


	141. Chapter 141

"So what's the story with the box?" Sam asked as she sat in the chair next to Jacob.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"To get rid of the damn box for good." Jacob muttered.  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
"The nearest gas giant or sun or ball of fire I can find."  
  
"And you think that will destroy it?" Sam asked.  
  
"If it doesn't, who is really got to go into a sun to retrieve it?"  
  
"Good point." Sam had to agree. "So how did Anise manage to lose it?"  
  
"She was moving it when a Jaffa came up to her and convinced her to hand it over."  
  
"Are you sure it was the box that made her do it and she just didn't do it of her own accord?"  
  
"Sam, Anise knows how import it was that we had the box and that we destroyed it. She wouldn't hand it over on purpose."  
  
"I was just saying that Anise is...." Sam looked for the right word.  
  
"Anise is what?" Jacob prompted.  
  
"A bit of a ... how do I put this politely? A tart."  
  
"Sam, Anise is not a tart. She's well respected among the Tok'ra and generally she's good at what she does."  
  
"All evidence to the contrary. And does she have to look like's applying for a job as a Victoria Secret's model?"  
  
"Sounds like someone is a little jealous." Jacob shot her a glance.  
  
"I'm not jealous, I'm just not her biggest fan and her outfits are not that practical." Sam justified.  
  
"Of course." He didn't sound like he believed her.  
  
"Jack's going to need some answers." She said. "And not any of those half stories that the Tok'ra are so famous for."  
  
"Look Sam, I'm sorry I picked up you to save you from the box. I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore."  
  
"It's not me you need to apologise to, it's Jack who is probably sat in there trying not to have a heart attack. I kind of like him to be around for at least the next forty years, so talk to him. You've input the co- ordinates, I can watch out for any approaching ships. Send Teal'c and Daniel in here and talk to him."  
  
"When did you become so bossy young lady?"  
  
"Since I ended up needing therapy once every couple of months, to cope with my job and the fact that the one positive thing from having Jollinar take over my body was that I was able to help you. Right now I think I'd really like a nice normal life, where I didn't get shot at, I didn't get abducted or capture, where I don't die or have to watch my friends die on a regular basis and where my father was half an alien, no offence to Selmak. But I'm not going to get any of those things so right now I'd like you to talk to Jack, so we can go home."  
  
"Tough weekend?" He questioned.  
  
"We had the weekend off. It was nice. Talk to him."  
  
"Okay. Keep an eye out for hot spots."  
  
"I'm on it." She moved into his seat.  
  
"Daniel, Teal'c can you give us a minute?" Jacob asked. "I need to talk to Jack."  
  
"Sure Jacob we'll go and check in with Sam. Teal'c." Daniel nodded towards the door. Teal'c followed him out. "Jack."  
  
"Jacob." Jack echoed. "Want to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"We're put that crate into a sun so it burns up and that box never surfaces again."  
  
"Why?" He asked as Jacob sat down next to him.  
  
"I can't tell you that. All you need to know is that it needs to be destroyed and that it doesn't have a good effect on women."  
  
"You know you could have asked Hammond for SG-3 I'm sure they could have got it back for you."  
  
"As I told Sam, I needed the best and that's SG-1."  
  
"You could have asked him not to send Sam."  
  
"That would have raised too many eyebrows." Jacob pointed out.  
  
"You didn't have to beam her up and scare me half to death that she'd been captured."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. But it was the best way to get her out of there. Besides I knew you knew she was strong enough to take care of herself and that you would complete your mission before you came after her."  
  
"I almost didn't. I almost turned around and said screw it." Jack admitted.  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"If something had happened to her I would have never forgiven myself."  
  
"But it didn't." Jacob pointed out.  
  
"But it could have."  
  
"Jack, my daughter is strong and independent. She can take of herself." Jacob reminded him.  
  
"She's also my wife."  
  
"Jack I would have told you if I could be I couldn't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Look when we've disposed of it. I'm coming back to Earth for a month. We can talk about all this then."  
  
"Sure. Just don't do it again anytime soon Jake."  
  
"Deal." Jacob shook Jack's hand.  
  
"Dad, I found a gas giant." Sam called.  
  
"Coming." He yelled back.  
  
TBC 


	142. Chapter 142

"Sam, man the rings." Jacob instructed. "On my mark, I'll drop the shields and you'll activate the rings. The crate will be sent directly into the gas giant."  
  
"We're going into the corononosphere of a giant ball of fiery gas and you're going to drop the shields?" Jack asked. Jacob looked at him.  
  
"Not stupid." Sam reminded her father.  
  
"It'll only be for a few seconds, then I'll raise them and we'll get out of here."  
  
"And the radiation?" Jack questioned.  
  
"We'll be fine. The hull is built to withstand some radiation for a while without the shields."  
  
"How long is a while?"  
  
"Longer than the shields will be down. Jack, let me get this done and I'll be happy to go over the hull specs with you but right now, just put a sock in it."  
  
Daniel couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm ready Dad." Sam called. Jacob manoeuvred the Tel'tac into position and dropped the shields.  
  
"Now Sam." He yelled. Sam activated the rings and the crate beamed into the gas giant.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Raising shield and we're out of here." He moved the ship away and set a course.  
  
"So what now?" Jack asked.  
  
"We're going to hide the Tel'tac on a friendly planet and then we'll use the gate to head back to Earth where you won't be debriefed and you won't have to write a report."  
  
"You're classifying the mission?" Jack questioned. "Not that I mind not having to do the paperwork."  
  
"Trust me it would be best if you forget you even came through the gate. Sam you'll need to wipe it from the security logs when we get back."  
  
"The gap will bring up questions." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Computer glitch." Jacob said with a shrug.  
  
"This is why you're not so big on the details? Just for arguments sake if anyone asks where were for the last nine hours?"  
  
"Admiring the views of a prospective new Tok'ra home world."  
  
"With guns in camouflage gear?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Hey is it the Tok'ra's fault if US Air Force likes you to be prepared for any eventually?"  
  
"So what's this new home world supposed to look like?"  
  
"Do you always need this information for somewhere you haven't been?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Adds credibility to the cover story." Jack said with a shrug.  
  
"You should the cover story he has about why he works with Deep Space Radar Telemetry and why we need an archaeologist if we're looking at the stars." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"It's got to sound more credible than when you told me that was what you did."  
  
"It's not my fault you were trying to get me a job at NASA." She came and stood by Jack.  
  
"Sam it's what you always wanted to do since you were a little girl."  
  
"This is further than any astronaut ever gets to go, I mean how many people get to dump a crate into a gas giant, or get this close to a gas giant for that matter?"  
  
"I thought you just got through telling my why your job sucked?"  
  
"Not being able to have a normal life sucks, but I wouldn't trade this in for anything, it's way too much fun."  
  
"Thinking you'd been captured by the Goa'uld is fun?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Maybe not that part exactly. Things like watching you try be diplomatic and not offend anyone while you're bored is highly entertaining." Jack scowled at her. "Sir." She added. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"She has a point Jack." Daniel acknowledged.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"What is this gang up on Jack day?"  
  
"No that's next Thursday." Sam replied. "So Dad you're coming back to Earth with us?"  
  
"I need to lie low for a month so why not spend it on my favourite planet with my favourite daughter."  
  
"I'm your only daughter." Sam reminded.  
  
"That's why you'll always be my favourite." He winked at her. "Look it's going to take another couple hours to get where we're going. Why don't you all go and kick back for a while?" He suggested.  
  
TBC 


	143. Chapter 143

"Good trip Colonel?" Hammond asked as they came through the gate.  
  
"Yes sir, if you like trees. I mean scouting a base in a giant forest isn't the best place for Tok'ra. All those trees will lose their leaves and the ground will turn to mulch and they'll get all dirty. I pretty sure that they don't have dry cleaners." Hammond looked at him strangely. "I mean if I was try to find a new home planet I'd pick somewhere with a nice sandy beach, warm waves lapping on the sand, plenty of fish to catch. But then again the Tok'ra live in those tunnels so they wouldn't appreciate it. Speaking of tunnels Jacob, how do you light those things and could we convert it to something we could use here to save on electricity bills?"  
  
"Everyone report to the infirmary." Hammond instructed. "Nice to see you again Jake."  
  
"You too George. Mind if I stay and visit with my little girl for a while?"  
  
"You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Jacob and Sam were the last out of the gate room.  
  
"So what was all that with Jack when we got back?" Jacob asked his daughter.  
  
"Him covering your six." She replied. Jacob still looked confused. "If anyone even questions where we were, we just have twenty or so witnesses that will say that we were scouting a base with too many trees, because that's how he always reacts to planets with too many trees."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Because he's good at what he does and he can keep a secret. The best way to do that is with misdirection with normal reactions." She said as they got near the elevator.  
  
"When did you get so smart?" He asked.  
  
"I'm guessing she was born that way." Jack said with a smile as the elevator door closed. "So Jake where are you planning staying, you're more than welcome to stay at our place?"  
  
"I'll probably stay here at the base. Sammie what did you do with the house?"  
  
"It's still there if you want to use it. We just need to move some of the electrical equipment and some crockery back in and you can use it while you're here."  
  
"You didn't sell it or rent it out?" He questioned.  
  
"No. Just moved out my stuff and some of my furniture, everything else is where it was before."  
  
"I thought you could have used the money."  
  
"I don't need it. Besides it will be some where for Mark, Jenny and the kids to stay if they want to come and visit."  
  
"Sam, I mean you don't make much as an Air Force Major, trust me I know."  
  
"I forgot he doesn't know." Jack smiled.  
  
"Know what?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"Your daughter's loaded." Daniel replied.  
  
"Sammie?"  
  
"I have a good broker and those stocks Grandma and Grandpa gave me worked out pretty well."  
  
"How well?" He asked.  
  
"Half a million give or take a few thousand."  
  
"And you're still working here?"  
  
"Like I said it's fun. Where else would I get to play with alien doohickeys and a two storey doorway to the stars?" She said with a shrug.  
  
"Jack, you rubbed off on her way too much." Jacob smiled.  
  
"Great isn't it?" He shot Sam a grin. "She even takes most of her downtime too."  
  
"That's a positive if I ever heard one."  
  
"That's in between setting up other Air Force Colonels." Daniel added.  
  
"Sammie?"  
  
"He asked her out first. She just called me because she panicked because she wasn't expecting it and said no when she wanted to say yes. I just got them talking again."  
  
"By taking the distributor cap off her car." Jack added.  
  
"It's not my fault most of the men on this base have a hero complex." Sam said as the elevator doors opened. "Sir." She winked at him and headed down the corridor to the infirmary.  
  
"She's just like her mother."  
  
"With a little of you mixed in." Jack added before following Sam.  
  
"So where did you go this time?" Janet asked as she carried out a test on Sam.  
  
"To check out a planet the Tok'ra are thinking of using as a new home world."  
  
"Is it viable?"  
  
"Too many trees for the Colonel's liking, probably for the Tok'ra too. Some of those roots have to go down pretty far so trying to put in a tunnel might be a problem."  
  
"I suppose finding an area to put the rings in would be a problem too."  
  
"Probably. Dad's staying here for a while."  
  
"That'll be good. You don't get to see him enough and Cassie would like to see him." Janet checked her throat for infestations.  
  
"As long as he and Jack don't get sucked into a Simpson's marathon again I'll be fine."  
  
"If they do it will get them out from under your feet."  
  
"Actually that's a valid point."  
  
"All done." Janet said. "Next."  
  
"Hi Janet." Jacob said.  
  
"Jacob. Sam says you're staying for a while."  
  
"Decided the Tok'ra can do without me for a while."  
  
"Well you're always on the end of the intergalactic phone I guess."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
TBC 


	144. Chapter 144

A bleary eyed Jacob Carter rolled out of bed, it was nearly three a.m. and there was someone banging on the door.  
  
"What?" He snapped as he opened the door.  
  
"Something was bugging me and I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake Sam up."  
  
"And you decided to drive over here and wake me up instead? Jack it's three a.m." Jacob yawned.  
  
"Can I come in?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Sure come in wouldn't want to wake the neighbours."  
  
"Thanks." Jack entered and Jacob closed the door behind him.  
  
"So what's so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?" Jacob yawned again.  
  
"The box. I have to know what was in it."  
  
"I thought Sam and Daniel were the curious ones. Coffee?"  
  
"Please." Jack sat in the lounge on one of the couches while Jacob went to make coffee.  
  
"There is a patch on that wall that is different to the rest." Jacob commented and he carried two mugs in.  
  
"It's where I fell against it and we had to repaint it."  
  
"How exactly did you manage to fall against the wall?"  
  
"Best if you don't ask."  
  
"Okay. So why do you want to know what is in the box?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Too many years of military training and a suspicious nature?" Jack offered.  
  
"The real reason?" Jacob prompted.  
  
"I just need to know. If I don't know enough I can't protect her."  
  
"You really love my daughter a lot don't you?"  
  
"More than life." Jack replied instantly.  
  
"You know while I'm here would be a good time for the proper wedding you were talking about."  
  
"We would but we don't have time to organise it."  
  
"It would be our pleasure to organise a wedding for Samantha." Selmak said. "It would be a most educational experience for me."  
  
"You want to organise a whole wedding by yourself?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Sure why not Jack." Jacob said taking back over.  
  
"Talking it over with Sam. She's the one who has to find time to pick a dress. But you're changing the subject." The phone rang before Jacob could say anything.  
  
"Carter." He answered.  
  
"Dad, its Sam." Sam said on the other end. "I'm sorry if I woke you."  
  
"I was awake anyway. What's up?"  
  
"Have you seen Jack? I woke up and he's not in the house and I called the base and he's not there and he hasn't been called in."  
  
"He's here with me." Jacob replied.  
  
"Can you put him on the phone?"  
  
"Sure, hang on a second." He held out the phone to Jack. "It's Sam."  
  
"Hi honey." Jack said.  
  
"Don't you dare honey me Jack O'Neill." Sam snapped.  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"No, just listen to me. If you're going to disappear in the night let me know or at least have the courtesy to leave a note so I don't have to call and wake people up to check you haven't been abducted."  
  
"I'm sorry. I needed to talk to Jake and I didn't want to disturb you up." He tried to explain.  
  
"Well you not being here disturbed me a lot more. So just stay there and don't bother coming home. We have a briefing at 0830 for the mission we didn't go on yesterday, don't be late." She hung up before he could reply.  
  
"Yeah and I love you too." Jack said as he dropped the phone on the couch next to him.  
  
"I take she wasn't happy that you weren't still in bed?"  
  
"I said so. Apparently I'm staying here tonight."  
  
"I'll see if I can find you an extra pillow and blanket." Jacob got up.  
  
"Jake you still didn't answer my question."  
  
"How about that?" He walked out in search of a blanket.  
  
TBC 


	145. Chapter 145

The phone rang at 0730 the next morning, Jacob grabbed it.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Dad its Sam. Is Jack still there?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah he's asleep on the couch."  
  
"Do me a favour and kick him off it. We have a briefing at 0830 and he's going to be late if he doesn't get his ass in gear."  
  
"Do you want to talk to him?" Jacob offered.  
  
"No. I have to get back to work. I'll talk to later. I love you Dad."  
  
"I love you too kid." Jacob hung up.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Jack groaned.  
  
"Sam. She wants me to remind you that you have a briefing in less than an hour and not to be late for it."  
  
"Is she in a better mood than she was earlier?" He asked sitting up.  
  
"No, I pretty sure she's still pissed at you. I'll be ready to go in ten minutes."  
  
"Great dissension in the ranks, just what I need where ever we're going." Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You don't know where you're going?" Jacob question, finding it odd that Jack hadn't paid any attention to something as important as the location of their mission.  
  
"P3R something or other. An inconsequential planet to me, but apparently of great scientific and cultural interest."  
  
"Jack a little piece of advice if you want to get back into Sam's good books, don't refer to something she's interested in as inconsequential."  
  
"You know she made a cake on Friday a really good cake."  
  
"And she didn't burn the place down?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ten minutes." Jacob said smiling.  
  
~  
  
"Coffee please." Jack said as he stood at the commissary counter, he had fifteen minutes before the briefing was due to start. He took the mug and went and sat at the table with the rest of his team. "Morning."  
  
"Morning Jack." Daniel said.  
  
"Good morning O'Neill." Teal'c added.  
  
"Sir." Sam muttered.  
  
"So what's this briefing about?" He asked.  
  
"Excuse me sir. I have to go." Sam said coldly sliding her chair back, she rose and left.  
  
"Ouch. What did you do?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I left." Jack said stirring cream into his coffee.  
  
"You left?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. So I drove over to see Jacob and talk to him about something. Sam woke up and I wasn't there so she thought I'd been abducted. So she's a little pissed at me. She'll get over it eventually."  
  
"An apology might be a good place to start."  
  
"I can't apologise if she's going to be Miss cool professional soldier. I'll apologise when she calms down slightly."  
  
"And Teal'c and I will go into hiding until the briefing." Daniel said standing. "Teal'c lets go."  
  
"Indeed Daniel Jackson."  
  
~  
  
"Sam can I talk to you?" Jack said at the end of the briefing.  
  
"It will have to wait sir. We leave in an hour and I need to take care of some things before then. If you'll excuse me." She gathered up her things and left.  
  
"That went well." He muttered. "Daniel could you..."  
  
"Leave us out of this Jack. You broke it now it's up to you to fix it."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Thanks for the support guys." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"You are most welcome O'Neill." Teal'c said before leaving.  
  
~  
  
"Jack." Jacob said coming into the gate room as they were preparing to leave.  
  
"Yeah Jake?" He asked.  
  
"Here." He handed him an envelope.  
  
"What is it?" Jack inquired.  
  
"The answer to your question. Burn it when you get to the other side."  
  
"After I've read it." He said.  
  
"No, just burn it. I'll see you all when you get back. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Jacob." Daniel said.  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
"Move out people." Hammond instructed as the gate flickered. Jack sent off a salute and led them through the gate.  
  
TBC 


	146. Chapter 146

Once they were on the side and made sure the area was secure Jack took the envelope out of his pocket and opened it. He pulled out a piece of blank paper, he turned it over but there was nothing written on it.  
  
"So I still don't get an answer." Jack muttered.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud." Sam snatched the paper off of his, slipped the lighter out of his breast pocket.  
  
"Hey give that back." Jack tried to take it from her.  
  
"Where exactly do you think we work?" She said, she lit the flame and waved it behind the paper. Words began to appear. "Heat sensitive ink."  
  
"How do you know about it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I know some of the people who developed it." She handed it back to Jack. "Now if it's okay with you sir, Teal'c and I will go and take soil samples."  
  
"Go ahead." He was intrigued with what was written on the paper.  
  
"So Jack what question is it the answer to? I mean it can't be can I marry your daughter for obvious reasons."  
  
"I wanted to know what was in the box." He lit the lighter again.  
  
"Sam's mad at you because your curiosity got the better of you. Jack, you know the say curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"No what ever the Tollan fed the cat killed it. It only lived a couple of weeks after it got back from Tollana." He muttered.  
  
"Good thing too considering how you feel about cats."  
  
"I'm more of a dog person." He shrugged.  
  
"So Janet and Cassie can attest to. So what does it say?" Daniel tried to look over Jack's shoulder.  
  
"I thought you just got through telling me that curiosity was a bad thing, but then again I shouldn't question it since you touch everything."  
  
"It's my job to be curious." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"Well shouldn't you be curious about these ruins you insisted we come and see?"  
  
"I have the next three days to be curious about them. Right now I want to know what was in the box."  
  
"Well I have to heat it up again." Jack waved the lighter up the paper.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"'It was a cursed statue of Min. He was a minor System Lord before he was defeated by Horus. It made women susceptible and therefore could be taken over as hosts for their queens or for other things. It was thought lost and once discovered had to be destroyed.' " Jack read. "Okay who was Min?"  
  
"As far as I remember the Egyptian fertility god. He was also worshiped as the God of desert roads and travellers. He was honoured the coronation of Egyptian pharaohs to give them sexual vigour and to produce male heirs. I suppose it's pretty easy to see why he'd be a Goa'uld. They all want young sons to be their next host body. If the statue did as Jacob said it did then whoever was in possession of it would have the ability to make any woman do what he wanted. Or to find for the lack of a better word concubines for their pleasure. I can see why he wanted it destroyed."  
  
"So the statue gave him the power over women, kind of like Hathor?"  
  
"Sounds like it." Daniel replied.  
  
"Then I'm glad Jake didn't let Sam get anywhere near it."  
  
"Jack there seems to be the distinct possibility that I may need Teal'c's help searching the ruins is there any possibility that we could swap guards for a while?" Daniel asked giving him the chance to talk to Sam.  
  
"Teal'c, Daniel would like your help going over the ruins?" Jack said over the radio.  
  
"I am on my way O'Neill."  
  
"Don't touch anything without Teal'c checking it out first."  
  
"Don't make Sam any madder than she is, otherwise I'll have to kick your ass."  
  
"You and who's army?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't need an army I can manage quite well by myself and if not I have Teal'c to help too."  
  
"Go look at your ruins." He headed towards where Sam was taking soil samples. "Hey how's it going?" He asked.  
  
"Fine sir." She replied curtly.  
  
"Sam, look I'm sorry." He apologised.  
  
"Colonel's don't need to apologise to their subordinates." Sam replied not looking up.  
  
"Sam, can you cut the good little Major routine for a minute."  
  
"I need to do this."  
  
"Fine. I'll talk you can listen. I'm sorry that I left without telling you. I couldn't sleep because something about the box was annoying me since I didn't want to wake you I drove over to ask Jacob. I honestly didn't think about writing you a note and I'm sorry I'll remember if I ever have to do it again."  
  
"You also have to remember you have a wife who loves you and worries about you." She turned and sat down on the ground. "Who also has a tendency to think the worst since the NID probably still don't like the fact that we got married."  
  
"I'm sorry I really am." He sat down next to her.  
  
"I know. Just don't do it again Jack." She took a breath. "So what did the note say?"  
  
"What do you know about Min?"  
  
"Egyptian god of male fertility, desert roads and travellers. Probably a Goa'uld since you're asking."  
  
"There was a cursed state of him in the box. With its power to control women the Tok'ra wanted it out the way."  
  
"And if no one knew what it was then no-one would try to steal it."  
  
"Umm. You know Jake wants to organise us a proper wedding since he's here."  
  
"Dad wants to organise us a wedding?" She questioned.  
  
"I told him to talk it over with you."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to figure out what was in the box; it took me this long to think of something. Then I had to do some research. 


	147. Chapter 147

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he came and sat next to the fire besides Sam. She was still on watch, but his started in ten minutes.  
  
"Making a list." She whispered.  
  
"A list of what?" He asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
"People to invite to the wedding. I was trying to figure out if we could invite Bray'tac and Rya'c if we bought them hats."  
  
"I don't see why not. Let's see who you've got." She handed him the list.  
  
"It's just my side and the people at the base. I don't know who you'd want to invite from your side except Annabelle."  
  
"So you want to do this big white wedding thing?" He asked.  
  
"Why not we deserve it and think of the plus side we both get out of helping arrange everything."  
  
"True." He put his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled in next to him. "Who to invite let's see."  
  
"Did anyone make some coffee?" Daniel said crawling out of his tent a few hours later.  
  
"Danny, you don't have to be up for another hour." Jack whispered so not to wake Sam who had fallen asleep.  
  
"I can't sleep. So about that coffee?"  
  
"Water's boiling." He motioned to the fire.  
  
"Good. So why didn't Sam go to bed after her watch?"  
  
"We were writing our guest list. Jake's organising us a nice fancy wedding while he's here."  
  
"Need a best man again?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sure. As long as your speech doesn't go on for hours or isn't about anything historic."  
  
"I think I can manage that." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Good. Can you look at this?" He handed him a piece of paper. Daniel couldn't quite focus yet.  
  
"It's a list?" Daniel offered.  
  
"I know that. It's a list of our alien allies who wouldn't look too out of place at a wedding, just check we haven't missed anyone we could offend easily." Daniel looked at the list.  
  
"You know it says here that you want to invite half the Tok'ra?"  
  
"Well technically I suppose you could call them the in-laws. Can't offend family."  
  
"Jack, you can offend anyone. But I'm sure Teal'c will appreciate you inviting his family." He said as he continued to read the list.  
  
"Teal'c is family, therefore his family is family. Can forget family at a wedding."  
  
"You just used the word family too many times for this time of the morning. But I'd hate to have find something to say for how you know all these people."  
  
"Where there's a will there's a way." Sam said with a yawn as she woke up.  
  
"Sleeping beauty woke up I see."  
  
"Sleeping beauty is going to go and find her sleeping bag and curl up for another few hours." She pushed herself to her feet. "Night boys."  
  
"Night Sam." Daniel said.  
  
"Night." Jack watched her as she entered the tent.  
  
"I'm up, go and get some sleep Jack." Daniel suggested.  
  
"I still have forty minutes on my watch."  
  
"I'll cover it."  
  
"Thanks Danny."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
TBC 


	148. Chapter 148

Sam couldn't help but laugh as Daniel tripped on a rock right at the event horizon and fell head first into the gate. Jack quickly stepped after him to grab him before he hit the ramp on the other side.  
  
"Watch your step on those rocks Danny." Jack said with the archaeologist suspended from one hand.  
  
"Are you okay Daniel?" Sam asked biting her lip as she joined them and the iris shut behind them.  
  
"Dr Jackson." Hammond said quickly.  
  
"I'm fine." Daniel replied as Jack helped him to his feet.  
  
"Good, no more nose dives through the gate because I got tell you it's only a 4.8 maybe a 5.0 at best. Carter?"  
  
"I'd go with 4.8 too sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Teal'c?" Jack prompted.  
  
"I too must agree that it is only worth a 4.8 O'Neill."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill." Hammond said stood at the end of the ramp.  
  
"And not forget the score from the Texan judge. General."  
  
"I take it your mission was a success Colonel." Hammond ignored him.  
  
"Well we didn't get shot at for a change, not a lot of trees. Didn't find anything to save or change the world, Daniel brought back a few rocks to look at, other than that it was pretty uneventful sir."  
  
"Report to the infirmary we'll debrief in an hour."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Oh Colonel." Hammond said as Jack was at the door he turned.  
  
"General?"  
  
"I'd give it a 5.0" Hammond winked at him.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Hey kiddo." Jacob as he saw Sam in the corridor on the way to the infirmary.  
  
"Hi Dad."  
  
"Good mission?"  
  
"Yeah. Rounded off by Daniel falling through the gate." Jacob laughed. "I've got something for you." She pulled four pieces of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"My friends, Jack's friends, people from the base and alien allies we would invite if it weren't a security risk. Jack told me about the wedding idea." She replied.  
  
"Ah. So are you okay with it?"  
  
"Yes. I'll find you my credit card to pay for everything."  
  
"I have enough money in my account to pay for it." He said.  
  
"Dad I haven't had to pay rent in over two years. I have enough to pay for a wedding on top of everything else. I've already paid off the rest of the mortgage on Jack's house."  
  
"How did he take that?" Knowing about a man's ego.  
  
"I didn't ask, I just did it and told the bank to stop taking the payments out his account. He lets me balance his checking account so he doesn't notice."  
  
"You paid off his mortgage and didn't tell him?"  
  
"It's not like I can't afford it besides it's my house too. Look I've got to go." She said as heard the guys coming, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll come and find you later."  
  
"Hey Sam." Jack called, Sam turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Are you up for dinner with the guys in town tonight?" He asked.  
  
"If we make it for about 2000. I'll need time to go home and change first. That should give me enough to get my report finished." She replied.  
  
"Hey Jake want to join us?" Jack asked.  
  
"George and I are taking Tessa and Kayla to a movie tonight. So I'll take a rain check."  
  
"Dad we've got to get our medicals in before the debrief."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
TBC 


	149. Chapter 149

"OW." Jack heard Sam yell from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Is everything okay in there?" Jack asked knocking the door.  
  
"It's fine." Sam called back.  
  
"Are you sure?" He questioned.  
  
"You can come in and check yourself the door is open." He pushed open the door. Sam was sat on the edge of the bath dressed in a towel.  
  
"What exactly are you doing in here?" He asked.  
  
"Waxing my legs."  
  
"Why?" He questioned.  
  
"So I can wear my black skirt when we go out to dinner." She replied.  
  
"I meant why didn't you just shave them it would have been quicker."  
  
"Waxing them means I don't have to bother with them for a couple of weeks. It's not like I can say 'excuse me sir can we delay moving out this morning so I can shave my legs' is it?" She explained.  
  
"Why would you care on missions anyway?"  
  
"I'd rather have nice smooth legs if some lunatic decides I have to wear a dress again. It's a female thing."  
  
"So what was the 'ow' about?" He questioned.  
  
"I pulled too slowly. It's kind of like pulling off a band aid. It hurts less it you doing quickly."  
  
"It can't hurt much other wise no-one would do it more than once."  
  
"Roll up your pant leg." Sam instructed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Roll up your pant leg and I'll show you how much this doesn't hurt."  
  
"Oh you don't need to do that." Jack said.  
  
"I think I do." She moved so she could get to his leg. Before he could stop her she had his pant leg up and had applied the waxed strip to his leg. "Before I do this there is something I should probably tell you."  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"I paid off the mortgage." She ripped of the strip in one swift movement.  
  
"S*^t, F*@&." He cursed. "Damn. Ow."  
  
"See it doesn't hurt too much." Sam smiled as she put her hand where she had waxed to keep the heat in the skin.  
  
"Why would anyone do that?" He asked.  
  
"The hairs desensitise some after the first couple of times."  
  
"Still." She kissed him. "What was that about the mortgage?"  
  
"I paid it off." She repeated.  
  
"Why? I was managing perfectly well."  
  
"It will save us money in the long term not having to pay exorbitant amounts of interest for the next twenty years." She pointed out.  
  
"Sam..." He started.  
  
"No, Jack don't pull that macho needing to provide for your family crap on me."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"No. It's my house too. If you really have objections to it, put half the mortgage payment amount in a high interest account, we can use it for a rainy day." She suggested.  
  
"Sam, I don't mind that you paid the mortgage off but you should have talked it over with me first."  
  
"The bank called to say the payments were going up, so I told then I'd just pay off the whole thing in one go. I was going to tell you about it but I forgot with everything at work. I only remembered when I was talking to Dad about giving him my credit card to pay for the wedding." Sam explained.  
  
"You know how much ribbing I'm going to get for have a waxed strip of leg."  
  
"Do you want me to beat up the mean bullies for you?" She offered innocently.  
  
"You could send them to some nice distant planet until they apologise." He suggested.  
  
"For which I would get thrown in the Brig until they figure out they need me to find out what I had done to the gate because no-one else can fix it without taking the best part of five or six months."  
  
"You could do that?"  
  
"Jack I wrote the software and designed the whole system. I know every single part of the dialling system like the back of my hand. Siler and the gate techs have a pretty good idea how parts of it work but not the whole system. I could send some to one of the planets in the dialling computer and no-one would be able to find out which without going to every single planet one by one, which would have to be after they've had to hack through all the security walls and decoy programs I'd set up."  
  
"Really."  
  
"It would take ten minutes. All the base computers now have high brow security walls which means you can access them even from another terminal within the base with a specified sequence of keystrokes which General Hammond has locked in a lock box inside his safe. Every e-mail sent has to go through seven filters so we don't have a recurrence of what happened with Felger."  
  
"Just how high is your IQ?"  
  
"Higher than yours." She kissed him and smiled. "I've got to finish this if we're not going to be late for dinner."  
  
"Okay, I'll leave you too it."  
  
TBC 


	150. Chapter 150

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Teal'c's attempt to tell a joke. It wasn't that it was funny it was just the way he told it.  
  
"Changing the subject." Daniel said. "Sam what was your best memory from high school?"  
  
"Which one?" She asked.  
  
"How many did you attend?" He questioned.  
  
"Three. Dad got moved around a lot after Mom died. The best memory from when I was a freshman would have to be Dr Hunter."  
  
"Dr Hunter?" Jack asked.  
  
"He was my science teacher. He liked to explain things using food metaphors."  
  
"So that's what the whole apple wormhole, doughnut thing was about?"  
  
"No. The apple is a legitimate theory for how wormhole's work. It says so right in my book, page 137." She winked at him. "The best memory of junior year would have to the football game I attended. The team had lost all season so they were big on trying to get support. That game they actually by about by ten touch downs."  
  
"You went to a football game and they won?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I liked football. All those men in tight shorts. Besides I had a bet with a couple of the airmen at the base that they would win."  
  
"What exactly did you win?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I had a very nice garden for about six months before we moved again. Dad never figured out that I had a four airmen turning up bright and early on Sunday mornings to tend to it."  
  
"This was in between beating them at all sorts of sporting events." Jack said recalling some of the stories Jacob had told him.  
  
"I had to get past the whole geeky scientist thing some how. Besides Airmen have always been easy pickings."  
  
"What about senior year?" Daniel inquired.  
  
"Jed Brown."  
  
"Jed Brown?" Jack asked.  
  
"He took me to the prom. He looked cute in his uniform and he was a really good dancer."  
  
"And Jacob didn't kill you for dating an airman?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not really, I had back up dates in case he did."  
  
"So what happened to Jed Brown?" Jack asked.  
  
"He died six months later in a mishap that I wasn't supposed to know about but managed to talk someone into to telling me."  
  
"You were very manipulative weren't you?" Jack said.  
  
"No, I was all sweetness and light. I was good at making friends, my father outranked most of them and I was a lot smarter than they were. Besides military men have very fragile ego's being beaten by a teenage girl can be a very useful thing."  
  
"Hey watch it with the egos thing." Jack said.  
  
"Jack she does have a point. The Marines do have a fragile ego, I mean they weren't impressed when Teal'c out lifted them all the other day."  
  
"That was because Janet and I happened to mention that women liked strong men and there was no-one stronger than base than Teal'c ever so subtly in the infirmary when they didn't realise that we knew they were there."  
  
"Why thank you Major Carter." Teal'c said.  
  
"It's the truth." She shrugged. "And owing to Jack's bad influence, it's always nice to get one over on the Marines."  
  
"I'm so proud." Jack put his hand over his heart.  
  
"Plus denting their egos is payback for the dumb blonde joke they made the other day."  
  
"I know some great dumb blonde jokes." Jack said. "Why did the blonde put her finger over the nail she was hammering? The noise gave her a headache and what did the blonde say when she opened the box of Cheerios? Oh, look! Doughnut seeds!" Sam scowled at him.  
  
"Sam are you okay?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm fine Daniel; I'm just trying to remember the address of a nice cold planet to send Jack to."  
  
"Sam I was just kidding." Jack apologized.  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Not to self, no more blonde jokes."  
  
"Not to self remember to finish writing the gate jamming program I'm working on."  
  
"Daniel Jackson, I think it is time that we partake in another drink." Teal'c said rising.  
  
"Right behind you Teal'c." Daniel got up and followed him.  
  
TBC 


	151. Chapter 151

"Sam, you know I was joking." Jack tried to apologise. "I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"You know on second thought telling the Marines about your strip of waxed leg would be a lot more interesting to watch." She said straight-faced.  
  
"Sam come on, you know what I'm like I always shoot my mouth off before I think about what I'm saying."  
  
"You know you're very sweet when you're grovelling." She smiled. "I'm not mad at you really. They would even be slightly funny if I was stranded on an iceberg."  
  
"So what was all this about?" He asked rubbing his wedding ring.  
  
"Keeping you on your toes." She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. "Just be careful when you tell jokes you may offend someone if they didn't know you so well. Now I'm going to get a drink with an umbrella in it." She got up and crossed to the bar, under Jack's watchful gaze. "Guys do you want another drink?" Sam asked Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"We're good." Daniel replied. "Did you sort thing out with Jack?"  
  
"There was nothing to sort out. He just needs to learn to think before he speaks." She lent over the bar slightly to signal the barman.  
  
"What can I get?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"A beer and a Blue Martini with an umbrella please Martin." She smiled.  
  
"What did you do with Janet tonight?" He asked. "It's been a while since I both saw you here." He took the lid off the beer bottle and placed it in front of before proceeding to make her cocktail.  
  
"You know how are things are. I go married, so I brought my husband and our friends along." She turned to smile at Jack. Martin tilted his head to look at Jack.  
  
"That must be Colonel O'Neill. Congratulations Sam."  
  
"Thank you. Better make some other introductions. Martin, this Daniel and Murray. Guys this is Martin he makes the best cocktails in town."  
  
"Daniel as in the cute archaeologist Janet doesn't stop talking about?" Sam nodded. "It's nice to meet you guys. Any friends of Sam and Janet's are more than welcome here. Here you are Sam a Blue Martini." He placed it on a napkin in front of her. She took a sip.  
  
"Perfect." She took out her purse to pay him.  
  
"The drinks are on me." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Sam lent across the bar and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Won't you get into trouble with your boss for giving away free drinks?"  
  
"No. I own the place."  
  
"Sam?" Jack said from behind her.  
  
"Hey. Martin, this is my husband Jack O'Neill. Jack, meet Martin Hill he owns this establishment."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jack said.  
  
"You too. Sam you should bring the girls over soon maybe you'll get around to finishing that limbo contest."  
  
"That was the result of too many S-G-Cs." She smiled at the memory.  
  
"It was still a lot of fun."  
  
"SGC's?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"There were lots of variations; basically we could only drink cocktails with ingredients beginning with the letters S-G-C there had to be at least one of each in there. Camparinete which is Sweet Vermouth, Gin and Campari. Gin sour which is Sour mix, Gin and a cherry. Tailspins which are Sweet Vermouth, Gin, Green Chartreuse and a dash of Campari. Singapore Sling - Cherry Brandy, Grenadine, Gin, Sweet and Sour, Carbonated water and a cherry. Mansion Margarita - Gold tequila, Grand Marnier, Cointreau, Sweet and sour. Janet's personal favourite Embolism - Spiced rum, Grenadine and Coca-Cola. Hashi Bashi - Gin, Campari, Schweppes Russian. Ruby in the rough - Gin, Cherry brandy and Sweet Vermouth."  
  
"Don't forget the Sam special." He winked at her.  
  
"Let's not be reminded about that."  
  
"Oh maybe we should and the limbo contest too." Jack said intrigued.  
  
"You know what we were discussing would happen if I got mad." She looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Maybe not then."  
  
"Is it okay we shot some pool?" She asked Martin.  
  
"Don't con the patrons and try not to cause too many punches up this time. And I meant what I said about the girls, you know I can't resist a woman in uniform."  
  
"I know. Come on Murray time for another lesson in the art of playing pool." She grabbed Teal'c's hand and led the Jaffa to the pool table. Daniel and Jack remained sat on their stools watching her. After she broke she realised they weren't there and handed the cue to Teal'c and went back for them. "That meant you too." She pushed Daniel gently off his stool, grabbed her Martini in one hand and Jack's in the other and pulled them towards the pool table.  
  
TBC 


	152. Chapter 152

"Hey Jack mind if I sit down?" Zack Hudson asked.  
  
"Go ahead. How's things?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Same old same old." Jack replied with a shrug.  
  
"Sam said I should ask you what an SGC cocktail is."  
  
"Any cocktail which includes at least one ingredient beginning with each of the letters of SGC." He replied with out thinking. "Why did she tell you about that?"  
  
"I went to see if Marianne wanted to get dinner Saturday night, but she and Sam were making plans for short skirt's night."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack said looking up.  
  
"That's what I said. Marianne said I was excused and then she left. Apparently short skirt night is their name for girl's night out. They started after the Hathor thing because the guys left them out of the invitation to go to celebrate."  
  
"Damn, I knew we were supposed to invite someone. But why do they call it short skirt night?"  
  
"Something to do with a song and short skirts being compulsory."  
  
"Just how short are we talking?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"I think this warrants further investigation." 


	153. Chapter 153

"Hey Jack mind if I sit down?" Zack Hudson asked.  
  
"Go ahead. How's things?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Same old same old." Jack replied with a shrug.  
  
"Sam said I should ask you what an SGC cocktail is."  
  
"Any cocktail which includes at least one ingredient beginning with each of the letters of SGC." He replied with out thinking. "Why did she tell you about that?"  
  
"I went to see if Marianne wanted to get dinner Saturday night, but she and Sam were making plans for short skirt's night."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack said looking up.  
  
"That's what I said. Marianne said I was excused and then she left. Apparently short skirt night is their name for girl's night out. They started after the Hathor thing because the guys left them out of the invitation to go to celebrate."  
  
"Damn, I knew we were supposed to invite someone. But why do they call it short skirt night?"  
  
"Something to do with a song and short skirts being compulsory."  
  
"Just how short are we talking?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"I think this warrants further investigation."  
  
"What warrants further investigation?" Daniel asked.  
  
"How short the skirts are on short skirts nights." Jack supplied.  
  
"If you're talking about the one's they wear to girl's night they're pretty short."  
  
"And how exactly do you know that Dr Jackson?" Zack Hudson asked.  
  
"After Janet adopted Cass she needed someone to baby sit her while they were out so I was there when Sam came to pick her up. You don't know how long it took me to convince her that every kid having a dog wasn't a real Earth rule."  
  
"A dog is a perfectly legitimate first pet." Jack countered.  
  
"You got Dr Fraiser's daughter a dog?" Zack questioned.  
  
"It was welcome to Earth; we're glad you don't have an alien device in you that's going to blow up and try to kill us anymore present."  
  
"I see and a dog is of course a legitimate present for those occasions." Zack said seriously.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll be sure to make a note of that in 'Guide to the Weird and Wonderful cultures of the galaxy'."  
  
"You know that's not a bad idea." Daniel said.  
  
"Dr Jackson I was joking." Zack pointed out.  
  
"I wasn't. It may be a good idea to get over the barriers we meet with some cultures."  
  
"Next thing you know you'll be having us making guide books to each planet." Jack looked at Daniel. "Please tell me you don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"It has potential."  
  
"Let me guess it would have all the sections on your typical intergalactic tour. Locations of ancient ruins and monument, interesting cultural and religious information including which false God or Asguard they worship things like that." Jack suggested sarcastically.  
  
"Amongst other things."  
  
"Maybe Sam can find an interesting archaeological planet we can dump all the archaeologists on it and accidentally lose the address." Jack muttered.  
  
"It's not like I let a woman wax a strip of my leg." Daniel said taking a mouthful of his coffee. Jack snapped round to look at him. Daniel looked innocent.  
  
"It sounds like this conversation is about to get interesting but I have to get to work." Zack rose. "I'll see you both later."  
  
"How exactly did you know about that?" Jack asked once he was gone.  
  
"I don't know if you noticed by your wife is one of my best friends."  
  
"I think Major Carter and I need to have a little talk."  
  
"She'll probably be on the phone to Area 51 for most of the day. They have a problem they need her to talk them through."  
  
TBC 


	154. Chapter 154

"You're not wearing that out." Jack said as he saw what his wife had on.  
  
"Jack, you really don't have any say in what I wear. I'm an adult I can wear what I like."  
  
"You're still not wearing that out of the house." He crossed his arms adamant in his resolve.  
  
"Yes I am." She grabbed her jacket and purse as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that on my way out."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Bye Jack." She kissed his cheek and went and opened the door. "Hi Dad."  
  
"Hi Sammie." He looked over her strappy black heels, her tight black skirt which fell to just above mid thigh and her red halter neck top which cut low at the front and even lower at the back. "You look nice."  
  
"Thanks Dad. But apparently my substitute father doesn't think so, so just make sure he doesn't have a heart attack."  
  
"Will do. By the way there is a woman in an equal short skirt waiting by a cab at the end of the drive I told her I would tell you she was here. I think she said her name was Marianne and something about short skirt night."  
  
"That would be my ride. Bye Dad." She kissed his cheek before leaving. Jacob closed the door behind him.  
  
"You let her leave like that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes," Jacob replied.  
  
"Did you see what she was wearing?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Jack, I had to realise how much I wanted to think of her as still my little girl, she saves the world for a living. She's all grown up, which means she gets to wear what she likes despite how I feel about it. Besides it's not like I have to worry about marrying some guy when she's drunk." Jake winked at him. "They're all Air Force Officers I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves and anyone who hits on them."  
  
"She still shouldn't go out dressed like that and if Marianne and Janet are the same I think we need to go and keep an eye on them."  
  
"Jack they are adults let them have a night out."  
  
"I'm holding you responsible." Jack said. "Beer?"  
  
"Sure. By the way you'll love the dress she picked out."  
  
"What does it look like?" Jack asked.  
  
"That would be a secret. But don't plan anything three weeks today. Ever wanted to get married at the academy?"  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
~  
  
"Okay, ladies who wants to lay the first bet?" Sam asked the first round of drinks.  
  
"On what?" Marianne asked.  
  
"On which of the men we know will be the first through the door deciding that we need our virtue defended."  
  
"Sam I don't think..." Janet started.  
  
"Janet, Jack practically banned me from leaving the house dressed like this. I had to leave him with my Dad. Marianne I'm betting Colonel Hudson just happened to drop by before you left."  
  
"Yeah. He wanted to see if my plans had fallen through." Marianne replied.  
  
"And he wasn't too happy out the outfit?" Sam asked.  
  
"He liked the outfit he just didn't think I should wear it out in public without some stood next to me with a zat."  
  
"Anyone else have interesting conversations with members of the base?" Sam inquired.  
  
"Major Hillman." Captain Allison 'Ally' Mason replied. "He wondered if we would need close protection."  
  
"Captain Bobbit." Lieutenant Claire Kent added. "He tried to invite himself along but I told him with great respect that he didn't have the legs to pull of a short enough skirt so he couldn't come along."  
  
"Major Windslow wanted to know where I was going and why the rest of the team weren't invited." Captain Jenna Norton admitted.  
  
"See." Sam said. "You all take your team mate. Ten bucks anti."  
  
"What about me?" Janet said.  
  
"Oh you can have Daniel and Teal'c. They won't come one without the other." They all agreed they were in. "Martin shots all round." Sam called.  
  
"Coming up Sam." Martin called back.  
  
"Then ladies lets play some pool."  
  
TBC 


	155. Chapter 155

Sam adjusted her rings before taking her next shot, in which she successfully potted two balls. She took her next shot and missed.  
  
"Finally." Marianne said with a laugh before lining up her shot.  
  
"She had to miss sometime." Claire remarked. Sam picked up her drink and took a sip.  
  
"Hey baby." Some drunken guy put his hands on her.  
  
"Could please remove your hands?" She politely but firmly.  
  
"But baby..." He slurred.  
  
"I'm not interested, so could you please take your hands off me?" He moved his hands but didn't take them away. The other women looked to Sam to see if she needed help but she shook her head to say she could handle it herself. "If you won't remove your hands I'm forced to advise you I'm a Major in the US Air Force and I know more ways to kill than you can think of."  
  
"Sure baby whatever you say."  
  
"Janet would you say he's had fair warning?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah I'd say so." In half a second Sam had him pinned against the wall with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Is everything okay Sam?" Martin asked coming over to them.  
  
"He was just getting a little touchy feely."  
  
"Oh Joe, you picked the wrong group of women to start on. They're all ranking Air Force Officers and could kill you with their little finger. Do you want to throw him out Major?"  
  
"Sure." Sam smiled.  
  
"Joe you're banned for the next month."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Joe, this is a respectable establishment and all the customers deserve to be treated with respect and for everyone to know no means no. Sam."  
  
"Let's go." The rest of the customers watched as she marched him to the door.  
  
"Sorry about this ladies, next rounds on the house." Martin said. "Sam what'll it be?"  
  
"Where are we up to?" She asked Marianne.  
  
"Well there were the Hammond's for H, American Flag's for A, Mind Eraser's for the first M so we're up to the second M." She replied.  
  
"Martin, we'll have six Mayan floats in honour of Daniel." Sam said.  
  
"Coming up."  
  
"What's a Mayan Float?" Janet asked.  
  
"Coffee Liqueur, cola, ice-cream and club soda." Sam supplied.  
  
"Very fitting." Marianne smiled.  
  
"To quote Teal'c, 'indeed'." Janet said straight faced. They all burst out laughing.  
  
"Ladies, I think we have a game to finish. Since the interruptions are over for now."  
  
"For now?" Claire questioned.  
  
"We've been here almost two hours. Expect company real soon."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Cocktail recipes  
  
Hammond: Mix 2 oz cream or milk, 1/2 oz Spiced Rum, 1 oz Irish cream, and 1/2 oz Kahlua.  
  
American Flag: 1/3 Grenadine, 1/3 white Crème de Menthe, 1/3 Crème de Violette  
  
Mind Eraser: Kahlua & vodka, Splash of Soda  
  
Mayan Float: 1 1/2 oz. Coffee Liqueur, 2 oz. Cola, scoop of Ice Cream (any flavour), Club Soda 


	156. Chapter 156

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Janet said as saw seven men enter the bar.  
  
"Guess it's a draw." Sam said in regards the bet. Jack spotted them and they headed over. "What did I tell you?"  
  
"Evening ladies." There were a round of sirs. "Discussing anything interesting?"  
  
"The devil." Jenna supplied.  
  
"When did Sokar become an issue again? I thought he was dead."  
  
"Doesn't mean we can't send you all to Sokar in a hand basket." Sam muttered. "Sudden urge for a drink guys?" She asked. Major Windslow, Major Hillman and Captain Bobbit looked sheepish. "Teal'c?" Sam prompted knowing he would tell her the truth.  
  
"O'Neill called the base to inquire if Daniel and myself would care to partake in a beverage at this establishment." He replied. Jack scowled at him.  
  
"Oh really. Miss me already dear? I've only been gone two and half hours." Sam said crossing her arms.  
  
"We just thought we would have a drink, we didn't know you were going to be here." Jack said as innocently as possible.  
  
"Oh really, since this is where I told you we were going to be and I also gave the base this number in case they need me and couldn't reach me on my cell phone."  
  
"Well..." He started.  
  
"One more thing before I stop pretending that we didn't know you were going to do this and the fact that we had bet who'd get here first. What did you do with my Dad?"  
  
"I had a little word with his friend who is helping keep him entertained with Simpson's episodes."  
  
"You're not getting anywhere near my niece and nephew. And ditching your father in law is not a good idea."  
  
"Sam." Zack prompted. "Are we staying or are we going to sit over there?" He asked.  
  
"Grab a couple tables and chairs. I'll get the drinks in." She replied. "So straight Neutrons or Neutron Bombs?"  
  
"Neutron bombs. I'll help." Marianne said as she brushed past Zack she smiled.  
  
"What's with the N's I thought you drank SGCs at these events?" Jack said as he sat down.  
  
"Tonight we decided to honour General Hammond sir." Claire replied.  
  
"Are we getting an explanation on how?" Major Windslow asked.  
  
"We had Hammond's for H." Jenna supplied.  
  
"Patriotically we had American flags for A." Ally added.  
  
"Mind Erasers for obvious reasons for M." Claire supplied.  
  
"Mayan Floats in honour of Daniel for the other M." Janet added.  
  
"Why are Mayan Floats in honour of Dr Jackson?" Major Hillman inquired.  
  
"Apart from the whole Mayan thing they're made with coffee liqueur." Janet supplied.  
  
"Then that is a most appropriate drink to honour Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.  
  
"What was O?" Captain Bobbit asked.  
  
"As we've been expecting you all for the last thirty minutes. O was Other Half's."  
  
"So now you're up to N. Just exactly how drunk are you all?" Jack asked.  
  
"We're not drunk we may be slightly tipsy though. We all have strong constitutions."  
  
"You have to where we work." Jenna added.  
  
"Here we are." Sam said as she and Marianne walked over to the table with two trays.  
  
"Six Neutron bombs." Marianne laid them on the table. "And an orange juice for Teal'c."  
  
"And six pints of beer and six shot glasses of Cognac." Sam laid them in front of the men.  
  
"You make a very good cocktail waitress." Jack teased.  
  
"She's already had an offer if being the Air Force Major doesn't work out to be a bouncer here." Claire said taking a sip of her drink. Janet sent her a signal to kill the conversation.  
  
"Care to explain Mrs O'Neill?" Jack asked.  
  
"Some guy got a little too friendly, so after warning him off I escorted him outside. Now to stay guys you have to drop the shot glasses of Cognac into the beer and down it in one go."  
  
"Why?" Someone asked.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"A very well though out response." Daniel stated.  
  
"Guys I've learnt its best not to question her, drink up." Jack suggested.  
  
"Good boy," The all dropped the shots in and drank up. "Gentlemen thank you for helping us complete our tribute to the General."  
  
"Huh?" Major Hillman said.  
  
"Beer with a shot dropped in is called a Depth charge. So that's D covered. Plus it makes its own kwoosh."  
  
"Does him calling her Mrs O'Neill weird to anyone else?" Daniel asked the alcohol had obviously gone straight to his head. There were a few mutters of agreement.  
  
"Doesn't sound weird to me, but then again every thing I own outside the Air Force is in the name O'Neill now, even my passport." Sam said. Just then her cell phone rang; she fished it out her bag. After checking the display she answered. "Carter.... Yes sir we're having fun. We just drank a toast in your honour.... Yes sir, he's here. Would you like to speak to him?.... Yes sir.... Yes sir." She covered the mouth piece. "It's for you Colonel." Jack reached out to take it. "No it's for Colonel Hudson."  
  
"I told you you could call me Zack."  
  
"I will when Teal'c starts calling me Sam." Sam gave him the phone.  
  
"Who is it anyway?"  
  
"General Hammond, something about Tom Bennett being in the infirmary."  
  
"General..." Zack said into the phone. "Yes sir I'll advise her... Yes sir. I'll you on Monday." He hung up and past the phone back to Sam. "Mari, the missions is on hold for a couple of days Siler managed to drop his wrench on Tom's foot. He hasn't broken it but it's bruised. So we get tomorrow off." She nodded.  
  
"Why does Siler need such a big wrench anyway?" Captain Bobbit asked.  
  
"I don't know if you noticed the big piece of equipment in the centre of the mountain. It has some very big bolts involved." Sam explained as cryptically as possible.  
  
"Besides some men need to overcompensate for the size of their own equipment." Jenna added. The women all cracked up.  
  
TBC 


	157. Chapter 157

"It's all about angles." Sam explained to Major Hillman. "Angles and trajectory. Angles, trajectory and speed." She lined up her shot and totally missed the ball she was aiming for but managed to rebound the ball potting another. "See angles, trajectory and speed."  
  
"She's the only person I know who can still give scientific lectures when she's drunk." Jack said to Daniel.  
  
"Huh? What?" Daniel asked, he had definitely had too much to drink.  
  
"I will return Daniel Jackson to his residence." Teal'c said taking the keys from Daniel's hand. "Dr Fraiser also."  
  
"Thanks T. Danny time to go home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Home, bed, a concept that you'd probably be able to date back beyond the cavemen but right now, it's the place you should be."  
  
"Okay." He muttered.  
  
"Janet, Teal'c is going to give you a ride home."  
  
"Okay." Janet, who was beyond slightly tipsy, fell and landed in Teal'c's lap. "My hero." She lifted his hat and kissed his forehead then pulled his hat back down. Teal'c raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Dr Fraiser it is time for us to depart." Teal'c said. Jack smiled.  
  
"Hey Zack, you okay getting Marianne home?"  
  
"Sure. I'll drop Ally, Claire and Jenna off too."  
  
"Thanks. Guys time to go home." The Major's and the Captain acknowledged him. "Do you need a ride or are you sober enough to get home.  
  
"We'll be fine sir."  
  
"Good, time to go Sammie."  
  
"Jack, my Dad is the only one who can get away with calling me Sammie."  
  
"Do we have to?" She pleaded.  
  
"I think Martin will want to go home eventually and knowing you you'll probably want to go and check on something tomorrow. So we need to go home."  
  
"Sure." She hugged him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Now grab your coat."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"Jake left." Jack said as he picked up the note stuck to the door. "Says he'll call tomorrow."  
  
"That's nice." Sam smiled.  
  
"Come on let's get you some water and aspirin."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
Sam rolled over and grabbed the ring phone; her head was still a little fuzzy.  
  
"O'Neill." She answered. "Good morning sir.... yes sir we had a good time... I can be there in an hour.... How long will I be gone?.... Yes sir... If you have the gate technicians run a diagnostic I'll check it over before I leave.... Yes sir, I'll see you soon." She hung up. She rolled over and prodded Jack in the chest.  
  
"What?" He opened one eye and looked at her.  
  
"I need to go to work."  
  
"Why?" He inquired.  
  
"I have to go to PX4 802 in four hours time for two weeks."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"PX4 802. I have to go there for two weeks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Major Gilbert caught the stomach flu. They need one of the senior scientists who is military to go and supervise until he is back to one hundred percent. That's me."  
  
"Couldn't he find someone else?"  
  
"Jack, it's an order. It's only two weeks, I've already got my dress and you're here to answer Dad's questions." She kissed him. "I'll see you in a couple weeks."  
  
"I'll come and see you off."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I want to." He kissed her. "How's your head?"  
  
"I'll take an aspirin and I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
TBC 


	158. Chapter 158

"Hey Jack have you seen Sam?" Daniel asked. Jack sat stirring a spoon around a mug of coffee.  
  
"She's not here." He replied.  
  
"I noticed that. Did she say where she was working today?"  
  
"She's not on the base." Jack expanded.  
  
"She's not home sick is she?"  
  
"No she's on PX4 802."  
  
"Oh. What's she doing ...."  
  
"Colonel, have you seen Sam? Cassie was wondering if she could help her with her science homework." Janet interrupted Daniel.  
  
"She's not here." Jack replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea when she'll be around?" Janet asked.  
  
"What Jack meant was she isn't on Earth. She's on PX4 802; Jack was just about to explain why."  
  
"Some scientist guy got stomach flu. So she's had to go be in charge for the next two weeks. She left yesterday."  
  
"What about our mission to PX2 147?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Still going ahead. But it'll just be you, me and Teal'c."  
  
"There you are Jack." Jacob said. "Any do have idea what type of flowers Sam would like for the wedding?"  
  
"Do I look like I really care Jake?" He asked.  
  
"I just thought you might have a suggestion."  
  
"Whatever her mother's favourite flower was. I've got to go and do some paperwork." He pushed back the chair and left.  
  
"Something I said?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Sam's off world." Daniel replied.  
  
"I know. But what's wrong with Jack?"  
  
"Sam's off world." Janet repeated.  
  
"Jack gets this way whenever she's out of his sight for too long. Being off world for two weeks, he's going to be in a bad mood and it's only going to get worse."  
  
"Avoid him where possible." Janet advised. "Sam likes roses, yellow roses."  
  
"So did her mother."  
  
"Greetings." Teal'c said as he came up and sat down.  
  
"Sam's off world for two weeks." Daniel informed him.  
  
"Of this I am aware. She asked me to watch over O'Neill for her."  
  
"Teal'c I should probably apologise for kissing you on Saturday night." Janet said.  
  
"Think nothing of it Dr Fraiser."  
  
"You kissed him?" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"Only on the forehead after I fell in his lap. I should get back to the infirmary. Jacob let me know if you need with the wedding."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Daniel Jackson, you are the most interesting colour." Teal'c remarked.  
  
"I'd better get back to my lab since Sam isn't here to answer my question." Daniel pushed back from the table and left.  
  
"Would you care to join me Jacob Carter?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Don't mind if I do Teal'c. Don't mind if I do."  
  
TBC 


	159. Chapter 159

"Major Carter, the gate is spinning." Someone said rushing over to where Sam was working.  
  
"It's probably just a supply delivery. But clear everyone a safe distance away from the gate and I'll go and take a look."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He went and instructed everyone to pull back. Sam went to see who it was.  
  
"Major Carter, come in." Sam heard General Hammond's voice over the radio.  
  
"I read you General." Sam replied.  
  
"We're sending you a supply delivery." He informed her.  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
"I'm also sending you something else, but I'm sure you'll know what to do with it."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said slight confused as to what he meant. "Taylor arrange people to help move the supplies." Sam called.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sam walked down to the gate as the FRED came through. Sam began to unhook the canvas on the top when Jack followed by the rest of SG- 1 came through the gate. Sam stopped what she was doing and looked at them.  
  
"Er... Hi guys." Sam smiled.  
  
"Hi Sam. How are things going?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Good thanks." She paused. "No offence sir, but aren't SG-1 a little bit above supply drops?"  
  
"Did have much else on and Hammond thought we could use some air." Jack shrugged.  
  
"Apparently Earth air isn't good enough." Daniel added winking at her.  
  
"Indeed there is too much pollution." Teal'c added. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well anyway, we brought supplies." Jack patted the FRED.  
  
"That's good sir." Sam smiled.  
  
"Okay we've done the small talk. Everyone turn around." Jack instructed. There were a few raised eyebrows and questioning looks. "Let me try this a different way. Everyone about face and that's an order." Teal'c and Daniel exchanged glances before turning around, everyone who had come to help turned as well. Jack tugged on Sam's vest and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I missed you." He whispered as he broke the kiss.  
  
"I missed you too." She let out a breath.  
  
"Okay people back to work." Jack ordered. "So how's the science project going?" He asked.  
  
"Well actually. We're on schedule." She replied.  
  
"So the tests are coming out in our favour?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Actually Daniel I'm glad you're here. We found something that will interest you. I was going to bring it back with me but since you're here."  
  
"What did you find?" Daniel asked excited, he'd only expect to drop of the supplies and to see Sam.  
  
"I'll show you in a minute. Colonel this is going to take a while, why don't you go and look around, but please don't interrupt anyone and please please don't touch any of the equipment."  
  
"Do you think I'm going to break something?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Er, no sir. It's just its very expensive equipment and these people are highly trained in how to use it."  
  
"I won't touch anything." Jack said.  
  
"Let's go Daniel." She when was a few metres away she stopped. "Oh Colonel you might want this." She took something out of her pocket and tossed it to him.  
  
"My yo-yo. I've been looking for that."  
  
"The whole endowing your worldly good thing sucks." She smiled.  
  
"You can have anything and you steal my yo-yo?" He questioned.  
  
"Well I would have bought the TV but the signal really sucks out here." She winked at him. "I'll see you later sir. Teal'c."  
  
Sam and Daniel walked over to the large tent where they had set up a miniature lab. Also where they had the storage crates ready to go back to Earth with Sam.  
  
"So why are you really here?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hammond couldn't stand Jack's mood anymore and it was affecting the whole base. It was a mission of mercy."  
  
"He can't have been that bad."  
  
"He's worse. He gets this way every time you're not there."  
  
"Daniel, be serious." Sam said not believing him.  
  
"I'm being serious Sam. Jack prefers it when you're stood next to him so he can keep an eye on you. If he can't have that he'd rather you with a hundred yards or the same building. Things start to get a little dodgy when you're father away than that. He can cope with the same town, but when you get further away be it that you're in the same county, state or country he is very difficult to deal with. When you're off world, there is nothing we can do but take cover and wait for you to get back."  
  
"I didn't realise it was so bad." Sam admitted.  
  
"I think it's kind of endearing in an amusing sort of way."  
  
"You would. What do you think of this?" She asked, showing Daniel a vase littered with text.  
  
"Wow that is some archaeological find. Was there anything else around it to indicate a context?"  
  
"We found it when we were digging to get a deep core sample. There could be more but since it was buried I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Can you show me where?"  
  
"Up for a little archaeological dig?" Sam asked  
  
"General Hammond should agree. By the way is Jack any good at digging?" He winked at her.  
  
"If he's not I'm sure he could learn. For the benefit of the base."  
  
"Let's go talk to the General."  
  
TBC 


	160. Chapter 160

"Having fun kicking dirt sir?" Sam asked coming up behind Jack.  
  
"Yeah, it ranks right up there with watching paint dry."  
  
"If I remember rightly we had fun last time there was paint drying." Sam smiled at the memory. Jack turned round as he heard the gate clunk as Daniel dialled in Earth's address.  
  
"What the hell is Daniel doing?"  
  
"Calling home. He needs to talk to Hammond." Sam put her hand on his arm to stop him storming over to Daniel.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"But he wants to stay and conduct an archaeological dig." Sam replied.  
  
"We're only supposed to be here a couple hours and he wants to do a dig?"  
  
"It has it's positive benefits depending on how you look at it." Sam said.  
  
"And what would those be?"  
  
"It depends on how you feel about digging holes in the ground sir. If you're in favour and Daniel can get permission you can stay here with me for a few days. If you're not you get to go back to the base and be in a bad mood until I get back."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain Major."  
  
"But that's why you love me sir." She winked at him.  
  
"Doctor Jackson?" Hammond questioned from the control room of the SGC.  
  
"Yes General. General I'd like permission to stay to conduct an archaeological dig."  
  
"That planet was designated of scientific interest but archaeological interest."  
  
"Sam dug up a vase while they were testing the soil the writing on it looks similar to Ancient, I'd like permission to stay and excavate some more of the area to see if I can find anything else."  
  
"What about Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I was hoping they could stay and help General. There is going to be some digging involved and I could use the extra muscle. It would also help take care of the situation we were discussing yesterday. What lab work I was planning on doing since you took SG-1 out of the rotation until Sam's return can be put on hold for a few days." Hammond mussed the idea over for a few moments.  
  
"Major Carter is due to be relieved of command on Saturday. You have until then Dr Jackson."  
  
"Thank you General. I'm going to need some things from the base and possibly Dr Lee if he is available."  
  
"Give me a list of what you need and I'll try and locate Dr Lee." Daniel proceeded to give him a list of the equipment he needed and the reference books he wanted from his lab. "It will take a few hours to round all of this up. Let me talk to Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Hang on a minute General." Daniel glanced around for Jack but couldn't see him. So he clicked his radio. "Jack, it's Daniel come in."  
  
"What is it Danny boy?"  
  
"General Hammond wants to talk to you about us staying to do an archaeological dig."  
  
"I was just talking to Carter about that. She has the distinct inability to see a vase as a vase and stick some of the great abundance of flora here in it."  
  
"Jack it's a priceless artefact." Daniel countered.  
  
"It's a vase Daniel. It was designed to put flowers in."  
  
"Jack." Daniel was starting to get riled.  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
TBC 


	161. Chapter 161

"... 87 Goa'uld stood on a wall, 87 Goa'uld stood on a wall, take a gun and shoot one down, 86 Goa'uld stood on a wall. 86 Goa'uld stood on a wall, 86 Goa'uld stood on a wall, take a gun and shoot one down 85 Goa'uld stood on a wall...." Jack continued singing.  
  
"Sam, this Daniel do you read me?" Daniel asked over radio.  
  
"I read you Daniel. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Would you mind if I shot your husband?" He asked.  
  
"Just do it in the hole you dug, less mess to clean up and you can bury him pretty easily." Sam replied.  
  
"And I love you too sweetheart." Jack who had heard the conversation broke from his singing to say.  
  
"That's nice to know sir." She paused. "Sir, why don't you come and help me and let Daniel and Dr Lee work?"  
  
"Okay." He replied. "See you later Danny."  
  
~  
  
"So what were you doing to Daniel?" Sam asked as Jack joined her in the tent where she was running some experiments.  
  
"Nothing." Jack replied.  
  
"He wouldn't want to shoot you for nothing sir." She replied spinning round to look at him.  
  
"100 Goa'uld stood on a wall." He said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm taking it that is on a similar to the 100 bottles on a wall?" He nodded. "If there were ever a hundred Goa'uld stood on a wall it would be a lot easier to blow the wall up."  
  
"Well that would suck the fun out of annoying Daniel. I've got to hand it to him it did make it to 85 Goa'uld on a wall."  
  
"I know you're bored but please don't annoy our friends."  
  
"So what did you want me to do?" He asked.  
  
"You see that beaker over there." She pointed to a large glass beaker.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pour 150ml of the liquid in that jug into it. Then heat it over the Bunsen burner for a few minutes then I'll tell you what to do next."  
  
"Okay." He set about following her instructions. "Okay it's heated." She handed him four thin sheets of a substance he could only speculate as to what it was.  
  
"Stir these in until they dissolve them pour it all back into the jug."  
  
"I think I can manage that." It took him another few minutes to accomplish that task. "What next?"  
  
"Add twenty drops of this and stir it in until it becomes a nice blue colour." She handed him a small bottle with a pipette in it. "Twenty drops." He proceeded to count them out very carefully, and then stirred it in so the colour was even. "Done."  
  
"There is a chiller cabinet over there with a two inch deep metal tray on the second shelf from the bottom. Pour the contents of the jug onto the tray." She went back to looking through her microscope.  
  
"Okay I'm done. Can I be a fully fledge scientist geek now?"  
  
"One I resent the term geek. Two no as we won't know the results for another few hours and three you don't like scientists."  
  
"I like you just fine." He stepped closer to her. "And I like Daniel when he's not playing with his rocks and giving great long lectures."  
  
"They're artefacts." Sam corrected. "Why don't you take a seat? You can make some notes for me."  
  
"I come half way across the galaxy to visit and still get stuck with paperwork."  
  
"No you came half way across the galaxy to visit because General Hammond wanted to give the base a reprieve from you scaring Airmen for a few hours."  
  
"I don't scare Airmen, unless I mean to."  
  
"Apparently you do, every time I go away. Which is sweet in a sort of 'I have to sorry for everyone else' kind of a way."  
  
"I didn't know I was that bad."  
  
"Me either. I guess I'll just have to take you with me, if you can learn to behave." She winked at him. He watched her work for a few minutes.  
  
"Sam, what did I just make?"  
  
"Blue Jell-O for desert."  
  
"Blue Jell-O?" he questioned.  
  
"It won't be as good as the commissaries but it's the best we can get in the field."  
  
"Only you Sam, only you."  
  
"So notes." She prompted.  
  
"Only if I get some of the Jell-O."  
  
"I think I'll be willing to share sir."  
  
"Good. So notes..."  
  
TBC 


	162. Chapter 162

"Jack, wake up." Sam gently prodded him in the ribs. "Jack." He shuffled in his sleep. "Colonel, wake up." She was about to give up when an arm pulled her down on top of him. "Okay this isn't going like I planned." She muttered.  
  
"Oh I don't know it's working out pretty well for me." Jack kissed her.  
  
"I thought we agreed about this."  
  
"No you agreed that since you were in charge here you needed to have a certain level of decorum and it wasn't like when we were just with Danny and Teal'c, so you were going to keep your own tent and I was going to have to sleep over here in this one."  
  
"Plus we have an agreement with General Hammond." She tried to move but he kept his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"So if you didn't wake me up because you're as frustrated as I am from not seeing you for a week why did you wake me up?"  
  
"I wanted to show you something."  
  
"It's night time. What could you possibly want to show me?"  
  
"Well you're going to need to let me go and get up if you want to see."  
  
"You know I could get up for a totally different reason that involved staying in this tent."  
  
"How is my Dad?" She asked.  
  
"Okay that killed that idea."  
  
"I'll meet you outside." She crawled away from his grasp.  
  
"So where are we going?" Jack whispered.  
  
"See that glowing over there?" She pointed to an area just away from the camp.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's where we're going." They walked over.  
  
"A telescope and your laptop?" He questioned.  
  
"Lay down that way." There were two sleeping bags in the form of a T laid on the ground. Jack did as he was told. Sam laid down on the other one with her head on his stomach and picked up her laptop and put it on her stomach.  
  
"You wanted to show me the stars?" He questioned.  
  
"No street lights here." She shrugged and brought up the image from the telescope onto the screen.  
  
"Wow. Fancy doohickey."  
  
"It's what you get for working in deep space radar telemetry."  
  
"Do you think we can steal it?"  
  
"Not with out being court-martialled. The Air Force wants me to give a talk on star clusters and formations. I thought I'd get some picture of things people hadn't seen before." The image on the screen changed.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"So I've set the computer to change the view periodically it will reject anything it's recognises. It will also bring up stars it doesn't recognise. So I thought you like to help me play dot – to –dot and name a few new constellations."  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. If we ever get a ship capable of interstellar travel the bigger the map the better right?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"You can go back to your tent if you like. I just thought this would be fun."  
  
"It is. Long day, gate travel takes it out of you. But let's name some constellations."  
  
~  
  
"Daniel Jackson, have you seen O'Neill and Major Carter this morning?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Over there." Daniel pointed to where they had fallen asleep watching the stars. Sam's head was still on Jack's stomach, the laptop still on her lap.  
  
"Would this not be an appropriate moment to take photographic evidence of such events?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Would make a nice wedding present." Daniel said knowing where Teal'c was going with this.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"What?" Jack muttered as his eyes flew open at the flash of the camera.  
  
"Morning Jack." Daniel said. "Have a nice time stargazing?"  
  
"What?" Jack said half asleep.  
  
"I take it that's what you and Sam were doing with that telescope?"  
  
"We were naming constellations."  
  
"Of course you were." Daniel said.  
  
"We were." Jack insisted.  
  
"You might want to wake her up. Teal'c and I were the first ones up and..."  
  
"Hey Sam wake up." He shook her shoulder slight. She moved to roll over. Daniel grabbed her laptop before it could hit the ground. "Up and at 'em Major." Jack said slightly loud. Sam sat up with a start.  
  
"What?" She sat straight up.  
  
"Nice to know you have the same response in the mornings. Morning Sam." Daniel said.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"One piece of advice. Don't fall asleep with your laptop on your stomach, when you roll over it really damages it. Plus I think your battery is flat."  
  
"Good thing I've got a spare. You'll be happy to know that we named a constellation in honour of you and one in honour Teal'c."  
  
"See I wasn't lying."  
  
"Yeah Jack, anyway Teal'c is making coffee if you want some."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I just need to pack the telescope away." Sam replied.  
  
"Whenever you're ready."  
  
TBC 


	163. Chapter 163

"So Teal'c what do you know about acrobatics?" Jack asked.  
  
"I do not know of what you speak O'Neill."  
  
"You know cartwheels, tumbling that sort of thing."  
  
"I still am unclear O'Neill."  
  
"Look I'll show you. Take these." He handed Teal'c his gun and vest. "I used to be able to do this and recite a Shakespeare sonnet." He took a breath and went into a hand stand.  
  
~  
  
"What are you watching Lieutenant?" Sam asked noticing one of scientists had stopped working.  
  
"Sorry ma'am."  
  
"Lieutenant?" Sam prompted.  
  
"I was just wondering how long Colonel O'Neill was going to stand on his hands ma'am." Sam glanced over to where her husband was now attempting to walk across the uneven surface of the planet.  
  
"He never grows up." Sam said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ma'am?" the Lieutenant questioned.  
  
"It's one of his coping mechanisms for stress and boredom. Just leave him to it and don't tell anyone."  
  
"Ma'am are you sure we can't get this on camera for the album?"  
  
"Just one picture Lieutenant." Sam gave in. "And if Teal'c tries, get a whole reel." She winked at him.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Everything okay Sam?" Daniel asked as he joined her. She was sat eating the end of the Jell-O.  
  
"Yeah it's fine."  
  
"Sam I know you better than that. What's bothering you?"  
  
"Next week." She said after a pause.  
  
"The wedding?" She nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I've been married for months I'm not sure why it's bothering me."  
  
"When I got married Sha're was just sent to my tent. It was a little confusing."  
  
"Sounds even easier than running away to Vegas."  
  
"Hey at least it's not one of those Shavadi six day weddings." He nudged her. "Sam I've seen what Jacob's planned it's going to be beautiful and perfect. And I think you're stuck with Jack whether you go through it or not. I don't think divorce is a word in his vocabulary anymore. You're stuck with that whole until death do you part which he isn't planning on for at least forty fifty years."  
  
"You make a great little brother Daniel and an even better friend." She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've decided to dump you and elope with Daniel." Sam said straight faced.  
  
"Okay. Daniel, just remember you have to make sure she eats, make sure she sleeps and occasionally take her out so she can get some fresh air."  
  
"I'll take that into consideration. I'm going to talk to Teal'c I'll see you both later." He got up.  
  
"So what was all that about?" Jack asked as sat down next to her.  
  
"Getting cold feet." She said.  
  
"You don't want to marry me?" He questioned.  
  
"Jack I already married you. It's the whole wedding thing that got me nervous."  
  
"I would say we could call it off but your brother and his family are getting in this weekend and my Mom is coming on Friday. The Air Force Academy chapel is nice and the President can't make it."  
  
"Dad invited the President?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Of course. Can't leave out the leader of the Free World, but he's got commitments that day. However Bray'tac and Rya'c can come."  
  
"That's good. It's just nerves, I'll be fine."  
  
"Good, do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Going to do more handstands?" Sam asked.  
  
"You saw that?" He questioned.  
  
"Lieutenant Bead wondered if you were sane. I just told him it was part of your charm. Let's walk."  
  
TBC 


	164. Chapter 164

"Welcome back SG-1." Hammond said as the exited the wormhole. "Head to the infirmary we'll debrief in an hour."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hey Sam." Jacob said as he strolled into the gate room.  
  
"Hi Dad." She gave him a hug. "What time do Mark, Jenny and the kids get in?"  
  
"1830. Want to come to the airport with me?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure I'll have time. Jack will go with you, just don't leave him alone with the kids he'll corrupt them."  
  
"Whom am I supposed to be corrupting?" Jack asked.  
  
"Matthew and Hannah. I told Dad you'd go to the airport with him."  
  
"What's the point of having nieces and nephews if you can't corrupt them?" Jack asked.  
  
"Dad, don't let him near the kids." Sam repeated.  
  
"Sam, if I don't let him near the kids, I'm going to have to steal his Playstation."  
  
"How about you let me near the kids and I bring the Playstation?" Jack offered.  
  
"Works for me." Jacob agreed.  
  
"Daniel, please tell my sister-in-law, I tried to stop her children being corrupted."  
  
"Will do." Daniel said with a bemused smile.  
  
"Major Carter." Sgt Davis said from behind them.  
  
"Yes Sgt?" She stopped.  
  
"Ma'am there is a glitch with the gate. We thought we'd worked it out but..."  
  
"Tell Janet I'll be there as soon as I can." She took off her vest and handed it off to Jack. "Lead on Sgt."  
  
~  
  
"Have a good mission Colonel?" Janet asked as she drew blood.  
  
"Yeah, even got my very own constellation named after me." He said with a smile.  
  
"Really? How'd that work out?"  
  
"We ran out of idea after playing dot to dot for a while and started naming them after people."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Open wide." She checked for possible signs of Goa'uld entry. "Any headache or other symptoms?"  
  
"No, I feel fine."  
  
"Then we're done."  
  
"Thanks Doc." He hopped of the bed and headed to the door. "Hey Jake what time do you want to leave?" "1700." Jacob replied.  
  
"I'll come and find you." He left to head to the locker room.  
  
"Okay that's a total personality switch from when you left." Jacob said to Daniel.  
  
"Sam's back. Everyone is uninjured, so it's a good day." Daniel sat on the bed so Janet could examine him.  
  
"Don't worry it will wear off in a couple hours when he realises how much paperwork he still has on his desk and he'll be back to the normal Colonel O'Neill we know and love." Janet added.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Good, because if he was like this all the time it would start to scare Selmak."  
  
"It'll be fine Jacob." Daniel said.  
  
"Jacob, you need to get Sam's shoes and remind the Colonel to take his dress uniform to the dry cleaners." Janet reminded him.  
  
"Right. By the way did Cassie pick a song?"  
  
"She's still working on it. She'll have something picked by Monday."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later."  
  
TBC 


	165. Chapter 165

"Grandpa." Jack turned as he heard to children scream and start running towards them.  
  
"Matthew and Hannah?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Jacob crouched down as they ran into his arms. "Hey you've both have gotten bigger since I've saw you last time."  
  
"Who's he?" Hannah whispered to him.  
  
"That's your Auntie Sam's husband. Your Uncle Jack I guess." Jacob stood. "Kids meet Jack, Jack the terrible twosome my grandchildren, Matthew and Hannah Carter."  
  
"It's nice to meet you both. Your Auntie Sam's told me all about you."  
  
"Where is Auntie Sam?" Matthew asked.  
  
"She had to finish something at work. But she should be there by the time we get back to the house and if she isn't I'll call and order her to come." Jack explained.  
  
"You can do that?" Matthew questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it's the benefit of out ranking her."  
  
"What rank are you? Cos Auntie Sam is a Major and Grandpa is a General." Matthew asked.  
  
"I'm a Colonel; it's some kind of in the middle." Jack replied.  
  
"Cool." Hannah was hiding behind Jacob's legs.  
  
"Hey Hannah." Jack said crouching down. "Do you want to see my yo-yo?" He took it out of his pocket and held it out to her.  
  
"Aren't you too old to have a yo-yo?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"You're never too old to have a yo-yo despite what your Auntie Sam says."  
  
"Can you do any tricks?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Sure. You want me to show you?" He nodded.  
  
"Matthew Andrew Carter, what did I ask you to do?" A voice from behind them asked.  
  
"Look after Hannah while you and Mommy got the bags." He replied.  
  
"I also told you to stay where you were."  
  
"But we saw Grandpa, so we thought it would be okay."  
  
"When you're told to stay somewhere you have to do it. There are some strange people about and I don't want anything to happen to you." Mark continued.  
  
"Sorry Dad." Matthew muttered.  
  
"Sorry Daddy." Hannah added.  
  
"Since everyone is okay let's for get it." Jacob suggested. "It's good to see you Mark."  
  
"You too Dad. Where's Sam I thought she'd be here?" He asked.  
  
"She had to finish something at the base." Jack supplied. "But she should be at the house by the time we get there."  
  
"If she's not there Uncle Jack is going to call her and order her to come." Hannah informed him.  
  
"He's a Colonel so he can do that." Matthew added.  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"Jack, I'd like you to meet my son Mark."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mark." Jack shook his hand.  
  
"Yeah you too." He said.  
  
"And this is my daughter-in-law Jenny." Jacob said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jack; Sam's told me all about you."  
  
"That can't be good." Jack said.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Hey Jacob." She gave her father-in-law a hug. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"You too Jen."  
  
"Uncle Jack you were going to show me a trick." Hannah said tugging on his pants.  
  
"Sorry Hannah one trick coming up." Jack proceeded to show her a trick with the yo-yo.  
  
"We brought two cars so decided amongst yourselves who you want to go with." Jacob told Mark and Jenny.  
  
"I want to go with Uncle Jack." Hannah said.  
  
"Me too." Matthew agreed.  
  
"It's okay with me, if it's okay with your parents."  
  
"Can we Mom?" Matthew asked.  
  
"As long as you behave yourselves and don't distract Jack while he's driving." Jenny replied.  
  
"Let's go Uncle Jack." Hannah said taking his hand.  
  
TBC 


	166. Chapter 166

"Are you an astro... astro... astro... scientist like Auntie Sam?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Theoretical Astrophysicist." Jack supplied. "No I'm not a scientist. It's my job to make sure that Auntie Sam doesn't get hurt while she's doing her job."  
  
"So you're kind of like a bodyguard?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Do you have a gun?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Only when absolutely necessary. Guns aren't toys, they're very dangerous and you should avoid them at all costs. I want you both to promise me you'll never ever ever touch a gun."  
  
"Why?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Guns are dangerous even if you're highly trained. There are always occasions when people get hurt when they are not supposed to when guns are involved. I want you both to promise me."  
  
"I promise Uncle Jack." Hannah said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Now that's out the way, do you kids like ice hockey?" Jack asked.  
  
"Uncle Jack we're from San Diego, we like the Padres and the Chargers." Matthew pointed out.  
  
~  
  
"Here we go." Jack said as he switched on a light so they could see where they were going in the house. "And just in time for the Simpsons."  
  
"What are the Simpson's?" Hannah asked.  
  
"You've never seen the Simpson's that's something we should rectify right now." He switched the TV and flicked to the appropriate channel. "Pull up a seat and I'll introduce you."  
  
~  
  
"He's good with them." Jacob whispered over Sam's shoulder as she stood watching Jack and the kids.  
  
"He's always good with kids. I guess it's time I went and said hello." She crossed the room and jumped into Jack's lap. "What you watching?"  
  
"Auntie Sam." Both kids hugged her.  
  
"It's good to see you too. So what are you watching?" She asked.  
  
"The Simpson's." Matthew supplied.  
  
"I though we talked about not corrupting the kids." Sam said.  
  
"The Simpson's aren't corruption they are educational." Jack corrected.  
  
"Uncle Jack why are they yellow?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Jack why are they yellow?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because they'd look weird if they were blue with green spots." Hannah giggled at Jack's suggestion of an answer.  
  
"You're funny."  
  
"He's really not; he just likes to think he is. He gets he's weird sense of humour from watching too many episodes of the Simpson's."  
  
"Tickle Auntie Sam." The kids helped to tickle Sam until she shrieked.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mark asked.  
  
"We're tickling Auntie Sam." Hannah replied.  
  
"Why?" He questioned.  
  
"Because I committed sacrilege by insulting the Simpson's." Sam replied catching her breath. "Hey Mark."  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I got stuck with where I wanted this to go. But I'll figure this out. 


	167. Chapter 167

"What's sacrilege?" Matthew asked.  
  
"She meant she knows better than to say bad things about the Simpson's in my presence." Jack supplied.  
  
"You should have told me you were watching the Simpson's." Jacob came across and sat on the edge of the couch so he could watch too.  
  
"Do you see my point about corrupting my family?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm still going with the Simpson's being educational."  
  
"And I'm still not believing it."  
  
"You watch them." Jack pointed out.  
  
"It's a survival thing. Oh Dad by the way Anise called after you left the base."  
  
"What's going on?" Jacob asked.  
  
"The area where they had the camp set up was compromised so they've moved location, they gave us the co-ordinates for when you have to go back."  
  
"Do they need me back now?" He asked.  
  
"No, she said they can manage for another couple of weeks, she just thought you should have a heads up."  
  
"Who's Anise?" Mark asked.  
  
"Someone I work with." Jacob replied.  
  
"Annoying woman." Jack added. Sam fired something at him in Arabic and Jack replied.  
  
"Okay what was that?" Mark asked.  
  
"Arabic." Jacob supplied.  
  
"Since when do you speak Arabic?"  
  
"Since Jack taught me." Sam replied.  
  
"If you think that's impressive wait until you meet Daniel, he speaks what 28 29 languages."  
  
"Twenty eight fluently. He's still working on the Arabic." Sam corrected.  
  
"Most of them are dead languages which no one understands, but then again he's an archaeologist and some has to."  
  
"Why do you have an archaeologist when you work with Deep Space Radar Telemetry?"  
  
"He's also an anthropologist, he makes sure I don't offend the locals if we go somewhere and if I do he smoothes it over." Jack replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Hey Mark, how about Jack and I take the kids out for the day we have tomorrow off?" Sam suggested.  
  
"We do?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Tomorrow, then Friday through Sunday next week baring emergencies."  
  
"So you're only going to work a half day on Friday." Jack concluded.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Still a workaholic then Sam." Jenny said joining her husband in the doorway.  
  
"She's getting better." Jack said.  
  
"Hey Jenny. I was just asking Mark what he thought about Jack and I taking the kids out for the day tomorrow."  
  
"Kids do you want to spend the day with Auntie Sam and Uncle Jack?"  
  
"Please." Hannah said.  
  
"Sure. This is good Uncle Jack."  
  
"Kids it's time for bed." Jenny said.  
  
"Mom, can't we watch the end of this episode?" Matthew asked.  
  
"There's only ten minutes left Jenny." Jack added.  
  
"Okay. Sam do you want to get a cup of coffee so we can catch up?"  
  
"Sure. Behave." She said to Jack.  
  
"When don't I?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Do you want that in chronological or alphabetical order?" Sam asked as she got up.  
  
"Maybe I should just shut up."  
  
"Good idea." Jacob replied.  
  
~  
  
"So did you ever get a honeymoon?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yeah. We went to Hawaii."  
  
"How long for?"  
  
"About twenty four hours. Something came up and we had to come back. Jack has a cabin in Northern Minnesota so we spent six days there. It's beautiful up there, it's right on lake."  
  
"Let me guess he made you go fishing?"  
  
"No fish. Despite the number of times he's asked me to go fishing with him. Apparently it's about the act of fishing rather than the fishing itself." Sam yawned. "Sorry we just got back from a two week trip this morning."  
  
"You should have something."  
  
"It's fine Jenny really."  
  
"And so close to the wedding it must have interfered with the planning."  
  
"Dad's arranged it all. I only had to pick my dress and the bridesmaid dresses. I think it was a lot less hassle when he found out the President couldn't come."  
  
"As in the President of the United States of America?" Jenny questioned.  
  
"Yes. He's got a state dinner on Saturday."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"We've met him a couple of times. He's a good guy."  
  
"Anyone else famous coming to this wedding?" Jenny asked.  
  
"General Ryan who is head of the Air Force, I'm not sure if Dad invited the Secretary of Defence. We basically gave him a list and told him to invite whoever he could a hold of. So I honestly don't know who is coming."  
  
TBC 


	168. Chapter 168

"I like him. He's great with the kids." Jenny said as she sat down in the living room with Mark and Jacob.  
  
"He definitely has an affinity with them. Sam will tell it's because he's a big kid at heart. When Janet adopted Cassie, he bought her a dog so she would feel at home."  
  
"That's sweet. How did Janet react to that?" Jenny asked.  
  
"From what I've been told it wasn't what she was expecting but he's a cute dog."  
  
"Huh?" Mark huffed.  
  
"What Mark?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Let me guess he's Special Ops."  
  
"He was, but not any more."  
  
"What happened he crack under the pressure?" He asked.  
  
"No, his son Charlie died. Jack didn't take it well, not that anyone would under the circumstances, so he stopped going out on Special Ops and transferred to where he works now for a few weeks to help out. He retired for a year but they asked him to come back that's where he met Sam."  
  
"What happened to his son?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I don't know all the details, he doesn't talk about it much, but Charlie accidentally shot himself with Jack's gun. That's why Jack is anti-guns where ever possible especially when there are kids around."  
  
"He's going to turn out like Jonas." Mark muttered.  
  
"Mark, Jack isn't anything like Jonas. He's a good guy. I've worked with him on and off for the last couple of years, he's good at what he does, his team means everything to him and he will do everything to protect them, even if it means putting himself in danger. He would do anything for your sister as well, he loves her."  
  
"Jonas said he loved her too and look how that turned out."  
  
"Jonas was a creep, he had an emotional breakdown. Jack knows all about him, he even meet him before he died. Trust me I had Jack thoroughly checked out when I found out he was Sam's CO. Any black marks on his record are things he's done for the right reasons. He's a good guy and takes whatever I throw at him. He and Sam talk through all the past relationship problems. She knows Jack's ex-wife Sara, she and her husband Greg are coming to the wedding on Saturday. They trust each other."  
  
"That's another thing he's her CO. It's against Air Force Regulations." Mark said.  
  
"Not at the base. They work long hours, if they have to go somewhere it's usually for days weeks at a time and it's not conducive to long term relationships. So the President granted the base special dispensation for regulation changes."  
  
"Why they work with deep space radar telemetry it's not really going to change the face of the world. Why would the President even be concerned with that anyway?"  
  
"That would be classified information but I talked to the President on Monday it's not an issue. Besides which Jack would never have crossed the line and endangered Sam's career whatever he felt. He knows how important it is to her. Apparently everyone knew from the day they met there was a spark, but they didn't cross the line. Hell Sam even challenged him to an arm wrestle. The regulation change has been in place for the last couple of years, but they didn't act on it until after they were informed of the changes. Their team is one of the best because they are all close, they all trust each other and know each other's strengths and weaknesses. They support each other when things go wrong and celebrate in triumphs. Neither of them would have done anything to jeopardise that."  
  
"That's not the point." Mark snapped.  
  
"I think it is. They love each other and they are good for each other. Jack may not understand every word that comes out your sister's mouth then again most people don't, but he listens to her and trusts her judgement. Jack's not stupid he knows more than he ever lets on. He makes sure Sam doesn't work too hard and forget to eat, she occasionally gets some fresh air and that she sleeps which he tried to do before they got together, but there is only so much you can do."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"No Mark, if you're worried about her career, don't be, she didn't screw it up just because she married her CO. She's well respected; everyone always comes to her when they need help. She has an extended family of friends that would rival most people's closest family. She's happy and I worry less about her because I know she has people looking out for her and I know Jack would lay down his life to protect her."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"No Mark, you didn't even try to get along with him, just because he's in the Air Force. I know you've had a problem the Air Force ever since you were a kid but you're just going to have to accept it. Sam's the happiest I've seen her since your Mom died. I'm not going to let you wreck this for her. If you can't at least try and get along with Jack for her sake, you may as well go back to San Diego. Jenny and the kids are welcome to stay because I know it would break Sam's heart if they weren't there on Saturday. I'm going to bed." Jacob got up before Mark could say anything.  
  
"Jacob's right Mark. Jack loves Sam you can see it when he looks at her. You need to get over this hatred of anything related to the Air Force. If you can't be happy for her maybe you should go back to San Diego. The kids and I are staying. I'm going to bed too." Jenny said.  
  
"Jen..." Mark started.  
  
"Goodnight Mark."  
  
TBC 


	169. Chapter 169

"Samantha O'Neill, get back here." Jack called as Sam quickly opened the door the next morning.  
  
"No." She jokingly called.  
  
"Sam." He caught up with her and hauled her off her feet. Sam shrieked. "Are you sorry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And good morning to you too." Jacob said smiling at them.  
  
"Are you going to put me down now?" Sam asked.  
  
"No." Jack tightened his grip.  
  
"You know I'm trained to get out of this position." Sam pointed out.  
  
"I know, and you know I help write half that training."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Daddy help?" Sam pretended to plead.  
  
"Jack, what exactly did she do to warrant this?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Your daughter decided it was a good idea to throw leaves at me."  
  
"Only because I know how much you love trees." Sam said glancing over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Why you?" Jack started to tickle her as she shuffled, Sam started to giggle. "No giggling."  
  
"Sorry that order is out dated and definitely not lawful."  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying." Jack dropped a kiss on her neck and let her down to her feet.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No more leaf throwing Major." Jack said with mock seriousness.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hey Sam, do you remember I think you must have been about three and I'd just come home after being away for about three months and you didn't recognise me. You were playing on the front lawn and I came up and said hello. You threw as many of leaves as possible at me and before running away screaming."  
  
"Vaguely." Sam said.  
  
"I would have paid to have seen that." Jack said.  
  
"There is a photo in that box I told you about. Sam's Mom was taking pictures of her playing with the leaves at the time."  
  
"I forgot to get that box. I knew there was something I'd forgotten to do after the guys moved her stuff."  
  
"What box?" Sam asked.  
  
"The box of photos and things from when you were growing up they're in the safe in the closet."  
  
"There's a safe in the house?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Yes. You didn't know about?" Jacob looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah. I'll get the box while you're out." Jacob said.  
  
"Jake, we'll come to a deal about the distribution of said photos." Jack said. Jacob nodded.  
  
"Dad maybe you could suggest to the General that Jack goes on a diplomacy course. I'm sure the Pentagon still holds them every couple of months."  
  
"Maybe you should ask General Ryan next week."  
  
"Maybe not." Sam said. "Plus I want to see those photos too."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Are the kids ready?" Jack asked.  
  
"They're finishing up their breakfast. They've been up since 0530. Mark and Jenny are having a lie in."  
  
"Another Carter who likes to get up early." Jack said. Sam gently elbowed him in the ribs. "Not that that is a bad thing."  
  
"Thank you." Sam said.  
  
"Way to defend the family honour Sammie." Jacob smiled.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can steal some toast." She said she kissed Jacob on the cheek before heading to the kitchen.  
  
"I get into trouble for calling her Sammie." Jack muttered.  
  
"Father's prerogative. So did say anything more about what Anise said when she contacted the base?"  
  
"No. Just what she told you. You could call General Hammond he was there." Jack suggested.  
  
"I might run by the base and check things out after you've left."  
  
"Can you ask them not to break anything, we'd actually like the whole day off?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
TBC 


	170. Chapter 170

"Matthew, are you okay going with Uncle Jack?" Sam asked as they piled out the car at the Mall.  
  
"Why where are you and Hannah going Auntie Sam?" He asked.  
  
"We're going to do something very girly which you won't like. I'm sure Uncle Jack can find something macho for you to do for an hour. Then we'll all go and see a movie."  
  
"Okay." He reluctantly agreed.  
  
"We'll meet you out side the movie theatre in one hour." She gave Jack a quick kiss.  
  
"Yuck." Matthew said.  
  
"You'll understand when you're older." He shuffled Matthew off.  
  
"So where are we going Auntie Sam?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Well Uncle Jack and I were wondering if you'd like to be a flower girl at the wedding on Saturday."  
  
"What's a flower girl?" Hannah asked.  
  
"It's a special type of bridesmaid. You sprinkle rose petals down the aisle for me to walk on."  
  
"Okay." Hannah said after she thought about it for a second.  
  
"Good now we have to go and get your dress."  
  
"Mommy was planning on buying me a new dress this week." Hannah mentioned. "But she already bought Matthew a new suit."  
  
"This is why. I wanted to ask you myself. If you didn't want to be a flower girl she would have bought you a new dress. But this way you get one that matches Cassie and Janet's dresses."  
  
"Why couldn't Matthew and Uncle Jack come with us?" Hannah asked.  
  
"For two reasons, one Uncle Jack doesn't like shopping too much unless it's for food."  
  
"And two?" Hannah prompted.  
  
"You see because I have to work a lot Grandpa has had to organise the wedding for us. Everything but my dress and the bridesmaid's dresses, you see I want to keep them a secret from Uncle Jack. So I need you to promise me you won't tell him."  
  
"You want me to lie to him? Because Daddy says it's a bad thing to lie to people." Hannah said.  
  
"And your Daddy is right, but it's not really lying it's keeping a secret."  
  
"I guess that would be okay."  
  
"Good. Let's go shopping."  
  
~  
  
"So Matthew what do you want to do?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know. What is there to do in the Mall?"  
  
"Are you hungry?" Jack asked.  
  
"I just had breakfast." Matthew reminded him.  
  
"Good point. Besides it's too early for ice-cream, but I'm sure your Auntie Sam would prefer blue Jell-O."  
  
"I like blue Jell-O best too, so does Hannah."  
  
"It must be a Carter thing." Jack smiled.  
  
"Daddy says Hannah got the smart genes like Auntie Sam while I got his genes."  
  
"There are different kinds of smart. There are the genius booky type smart people and then there are the life smart people. Neither is better than the other. I don't understand half the things that come out your Auntie Sam's mouth but that doesn't matter."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Look at it this way, your Auntie Sam is a scientist so she sees a flower as a sum of its parts, petals, a stem, stigma, stamen. That sometimes means she misses out on the fact that it is a beautiful flower. Booky smart people need life smart people to point those things out to them."  
  
"That makes a lot of sense. You're smarter than you look Uncle Jack."  
  
"Thank you I think. Do you like video games? They have an arcade here." Jack suggested.  
  
"Cool. You like video games Uncle Jack?"  
  
"Love 'em. Sometimes when she's mad at me Auntie Sam threatens to take my Playstation apart."  
  
"That's just mean."  
  
"And she threatens to pour coffee on my Gameboy." Jack added.  
  
"Then I guess you don't want to make her mad at you very often."  
  
"I try not to. But thing you have to understand about women is sometimes they get mad for a reason that only makes sense to them." Jack explained.  
  
"That seems stupid."  
  
"Yeah. Women are complicated. You only get more confused if you try to understand them. Sometime you just have to apologise even though you don't know what you're apologising for."  
  
"You know you're good at this uncle stuff."  
  
"You ever need advice just call me."  
  
~  
  
"What have you got there Matthew?" Sam asked as she saw the teddy bear he was holding.  
  
"A teddy, I won it but I'm a boy so I don't need a bear." So he shoved it into Hannah's hand. Her face lit up.  
  
"Thank you Mattie."  
  
"Now don't go all soppy on me Hannah."  
  
"That's very sweet Matthew." Sam smiled at him.  
  
"Uncle Jack." Matthew prompted.  
  
"What? Oh yeah." He took out another teddy from behind his back. "I got one for you too."  
  
"That's very sweet too." She kissed his cheek. "So Hannah what are we going to call them?"  
  
"I think I'll call him Jack." She said. "What about you Auntie Sam?" Sam studied the bear for a moment.  
  
"I think I'll call him George." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okay last one to the movie theatre has to sit next to Uncle Jack and he steals all the popcorn." The kids started running.  
  
"So you're naming it after the General?"  
  
"Well he was the first person to buy me a teddy bear outside my direct family." Sam said as they began walking after the kids.  
  
"Should I be jealous?"  
  
"Well I was eight at the time and I just found we were moving again."  
  
"That's okay then." He smiled and put his arm around her.  
  
TBC 


	171. Chapter 171

They were all giggling at a joke Jack had told as they entered the house.  
  
"Hello, have a good time?" Jenny asked smiling.  
  
"It's great." Matthew beamed.  
  
"What've you got there Hannah?" She asked.  
  
"Jack." She replied. "Mattie won it for me."  
  
"That's very nice of you Mattie."  
  
"I'm a boy I don't need a bear." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Uncle Jack won one for Aunty Sam too." Hannah added.  
  
"That was very nice of him too." She shot Sam a grin, she blushed slightly. "So what did you do today?"  
  
"Auntie Sam and I got my dress, but it's a little big." Hannah replied.  
  
"What dress would that be?" Jack questioned.  
  
"My flower girl dress. But you're not supposed to ask questions. It's a secret."  
  
"Are you open to a little bribery?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe I'll just have to go and check in the back of the car."  
  
"Wouldn't do you any good." Sam replied. She pulled a small claim check out of her purse and handed it to Jenny. "Can you give this to Dad? Tell him we got it from the same place we got the other dresses. They have to take it in a little."  
  
"Sure. So what else did you do?" Jenny asked Matthew.  
  
"We saw a movie, then we went to the ice-rink. Auntie Sam can't skate very well it was funny."  
  
"Well she can't be good at everything." Jack wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"You used to be good at ice-skating Sam." Mark said as he came to see the group.  
  
"Yeah when I was six and had a lower centre of gravity."  
  
"Do you remember Airman Norman?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad was punishing him for something so he made him baby sit us while he took Mom out for the day. He took us ice-skating." Sam smiled at him.  
  
"And that woman ran into him and pulled down his pants."  
  
"Well I wasn't going to mention that in front of the children." She said with a slight giggle. Jack glanced at his watch.  
  
"Time for the Simpson's." Jack said shuffling the kids off to watch TV, realising Sam and Mark needed a minute.  
  
"I'll go and put the coffee on." Jenny said.  
  
"I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk yesterday. Jack seems like a good guy."  
  
"He is. I know you would have preferred it if I'd married a lawyer, a tax accountant or a veterinarian but being an Air Force Colonel is part of what makes Jack Jack and I wouldn't have him any other way."  
  
"Then I'm happy for you." He hugged her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I missed you Sammie." He muttered.  
  
"I missed you too Mark."  
  
"Maybe we should go and stop your husband corrupting my children."  
  
"Well I warned Dad, but he wouldn't listen." Sam smiled. "You can ask Daniel when you meet him."  
  
Sam and Mark walked into the living room.  
  
"So who are the Simpson's?" He asked when he sat down. Hannah and Matthew proceeded to explain.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Since the review section isn't working if you feel like e-mailing me reviews my address is shazbucket103@aol.com 


	172. Chapter 172

"So how did Jack meeting your brother and his family go?" Janet asked as she and Sam sat on beds in the infirmary drinking coffee on Monday morning.  
  
"Mark was hostile at first, but I think Dad said something to him, because now he's at least trying to be nice to Jack."  
  
"That's good thought right?" Janet asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hannah and Matthew love him. I don't know what happened when he picked them up at the airport but by the time I got there they were curled up beside him watching the Simpson's." Janet smiled.  
  
"Major Carter to General Hammond's office. Major Carter to General Hammond's office." The tannoy system rang out.  
  
"No rest for the Major." Sam hopped of the bed. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Sam."  
  
~  
  
"You wanted to see me sir." Sam said as she entered Hammond's office.  
  
"Yes. Lieutenant Commander Myles Hartman I'd like you to meet Major Samantha Carter, our head scientist, Stargate expert and member of SG-1."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Major."  
  
"You too Commander." Sam turned to look at General Hammond. "The Navy sir?" She questioned recognising the man was dressed in Navy winter dress blues.  
  
"Commander Hartman is the Navy's missile expert. He's here to help with the Naqquadah bombs and the UAV missiles."  
  
"Yes sir. General we're not considering deploying the Naqquadah warheads for use on Earth are we? The result would be catastrophic."  
  
"No they are still for non-Earth use."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
"I'd like you to show Commander Hartman around and explain what goes on here. He's been assigned to us for the next month."  
  
"Yes sir. How high is his clearance?" Sam asked.  
  
"Level 3. Same as the other scientists need to know. You can reveal any details you think are pertinent. Just don't show him how to hardwire the Stargate or its controls."  
  
"Sir the circuitry is very specific and complicated. I'm the only one who understands it one hundred percent because I designed it."  
  
"I know Major. That will be all."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Aye aye sir." The Commander stood to attention and saluted.  
  
"Sam, explain to him that this is the Air Force and not the Navy." Hammond chuckled.  
  
"Yes sir. Come with me Commander." Sam led him out the office. "We have informal formality here. Otherwise we'd get nothing done. Keep it respectful and forget the aye aye's and we'll be fine."  
  
"Okay Major." He said stopping to look at the gate.  
  
"You can call me Sam."  
  
"Myles. So that's the Stargate."  
  
"Yes. I'll show you the gate and the control room later as we have a team due back in the next half an hour. I'll introduce you to the SF's in the corridors that way if you do get lost they'll know it's okay to tell you where to go."  
  
"Thanks." They walked out of briefing room as Jack came round the corner.  
  
"Sam." He called.  
  
"Yes sir?" She stopped and turned to look at him. Jack eyed up Myles.  
  
"Did we find a planet with a gate in the middle of an ocean so we need the Navy to lend us a boat?" He asked.  
  
"No sir." She said with a smile. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Myles Hartman. He's the Navy's missile expert he's here to help out with the Naqquadah bomb. He'll be here for a month. Colonel O'Neill is my CO and the leader of SG-1. "  
  
"It's nice to meet you sir." Myles said.  
  
"You too. Sam, you left these on my desk when you were fixing my computer this morning." He handed her her engagement ring and wedding band.  
  
"Thank you." She slipped them back on her finger. "I'd forgotten I'd taken them off when I was removing your key from the disk drive. You have to stop putting things in there sir."  
  
"Then you'd have to stop coming to fix it and where's the fun in that?" He winked at her. "We still on for lunch?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'll come and find you. By the way did you tell Dad what time your Mom's flight is getting in in case we don't get back in time on Thursday?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've got to go bug Daniel."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled as Jack left.  
  
"Sam can I ask you a personal question?" Myles said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you always flirt with your CO that much?"  
  
"I do when he's my husband."  
  
"Your husband?" Myles repeated. "How did that work out?"  
  
"When we went to our Nellis facility to see the X-301 we had a long wait, Jack asked me to marry him, we drove to Vegas got married and came back and went to work." Sam replied.  
  
"No I meant with the fraternization policy. I take it the Air Force policy is the same as the Navy's about fraternization between CO's and their subordinates."  
  
"The Air Force policy is, the SGC's isn't. The President gave permission three years ago to change the policy due to the nature of what we do here. We supposedly work with Deep Space Radar analysis, so it's difficult to maintain relationships when you constantly have to lie, you work odd hours, you disappear for weeks on end, you get un-explainable injuries it takes it's toll. Despite the change we only found out about seven months ago."  
  
"I see. And you don't have a problem taking orders from him?"  
  
"No. Our team works well because we listen to each other; we know each other's strengths and weaknesses. When he gives orders he's doing it for a good reason, so we don't question it unless absolutely necessary."  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	173. Chapter 173

"There you are Sammie." Sam stopped and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
"Since when did the Navy get involved in the Stargate program?" He asked.  
  
"Since today. Lieutenant Commander Myles Hartman meet my father Major General Jacob Carter. Myles is here to help with the Naqquadah bomb."  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." Myles shook his hand.  
  
"Call me Jacob."  
  
"Sir?" He questioned.  
  
"Sam will explain it, I'm sure. But I'm kind in a hurry. Where did you say the store was so I can pick Hannah's dress?"  
  
"You go up the escalators to the second floor of the mall, it's the fourth store to the left it's called Daisies." Sam replied.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later. Goodbye Commander." Jacob turned and left.  
  
"Okay that was weird."  
  
"Welcome to the SGC." Sam said with a shrug.  
  
"So why is an Air Force General needing to pick up a dress?"  
  
"It's a bridesmaid's dress for my niece. Since Dad has been on Earth for an extended period and I didn't the big white wedding that he always wanted for me. He's organised the whole thing for Saturday. You should come, it's at the Air Force Academy, you'll get to meet everyone. Apart from a skeleton crew the whole base is coming."  
  
"I don't know we've only just met." He said hesitantly.  
  
"It's our job to make friends quickly." Sam said. "It'll be fun; you'll to meet General Ryan who's head of the Air Force, General Kerrigan who's head of the Academy, the Secretary of Defence."  
  
"You have the Secretary of Defence coming to your wedding?"  
  
"Sure. The President was invited but he has a state dinner to attend."  
  
"Of the United States?"  
  
"Yes." Sam replied.  
  
"Why did he want me to call him Jacob?"  
  
"He's a member to the Tok'ra, so he lives off world most of the time. So everyone forgets the rank around him. He's just Jacob, his symbiote is called Selmak."  
  
"His symbiote?" Myles questioned.  
  
"Let's go to the commissary and I'll explain."  
  
~  
  
"There is a parasitical race called the Goa'uld. They are power hungry so they use the guise of false Gods, mostly Egyptian and enslaved millions of people. They transported people through the Stargate to serve them and to act as their hosts. The most powerful of these are known as the System Lords. These in turn have an army which are known as Jaffa. They carry a Goa'uld symbiote in a pouch in their stomach. The symbiote suppresses their immune system, but gives them great healing capabilities. Each Goa'uld has a leader of their army know as the First Prime. Teal'c is the former First Prime of Apophis, you'll meet him later. He realised that the Goa'uld were false gods and came to help us in our fight against them."  
  
"Okay, but that doesn't explain who the Tok'ra are."  
  
"The Tok'ra are the symbiotes of Goa'uld Queen who saw the Goa'uld for what they were. Using the genetic memory she passed on to her children, they fight the Goa'uld by infiltrating their ranks. Instead of taking over their hosts like the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra share their bodies with their hosts. They are both can take control."  
  
"That must be a strange feeling, have a constant voice in your head."  
  
"It is." Sam muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"A couple of years ago while on a mission a Tok'ra named Jollinar jumped into my body to hide. But an Ashrak, kind of like a hit man, was sent after her. She sacrificed herself to save me; she was absorbed into my body and changed my blood chemistry."  
  
"That must have taken a lot to get over."  
  
"I still get flash backs, her memories, but on the plus side it managed to save my Dad who was dying of cancer at the time."  
  
"It sounds like it's never dull here."  
  
"Ask Jack about paperwork, he'll tell you it's dull. Paperwork stalks him like trees, but it has a tendency to swallow his memos." Sam said with all seriousness.  
  
"Sam, do you have time to read over my..." Marianne stopped. "Sorry..." She took a second to figure out the equivalent rank of the Navy uniform. "... Lieutenant Commander?"  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Sorry sir, we don't see a lot of Naval officers here inside the mountain, Marines yes Navy no."  
  
"It's not a problem..."  
  
"Captain. Marianne Taylor."  
  
"So what did you need Marianne?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you could read over my research proposal. Zack offered but..."  
  
"He has the same level of scientific interest as Jack." Sam finished. "Sure leave it on my desk. By the way did Colonel Hudson take you to that restaurant?"  
  
"No he made me dinner. Of course he burnt it slightly but it was sweet."  
  
"I would have paid to have seen him in a pink frilly apron." Sam smiled.  
  
"It was a 'Kiss the Chef' apron and I took a photo for the album it's our turn this month."  
  
"I'll drop by and see it later." Sam said.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Lieutenant Commander. I'll see you later Sam."  
  
"Is it me or is everyone staring at me?"  
  
"Like Marianne said we don't get any Naval officers here. But I can help out there. Air Force green or Air Force blue?"  
  
"Can I say neither?" He asked.  
  
"It's either that or I can offer a lovely line of BDU's in various colours or at a push I'm sure Janet would offer you a lovely hospital gown."  
  
"I'll take the blue."  
  
"Excellent choice." Sam looked around. "Hey Martin."  
  
"Major Carter." A Sgt appeared at the side of the table. "How can I help ma'am?"  
  
"Can you see if you can find Lieutenant Commander Hartman a spare set of blues? And since he's going to be here a while can you requisition a couple in green and blue."  
  
"Is that H-A-R-T-M-A-N sir?" Martin asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I need an initial sir." Martin prompted.  
  
"M. Myles." He replied.  
  
"You're six, six one sir?" Martin asked. Myles nodded. "Give me thirty minutes ma'am."  
  
"Thanks Martin." Sam smiled at him as left.  
  
"What just happened? I never get my orders followed that quickly."  
  
"What can I say people like me?"  
  
"Major Carter, the Jell-O should be ready in about thirty minutes." The server came over and told her.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be back with Colonel O'Neill for lunch, Daniel and Teal'c will probably come too."  
  
"So that's one blue, two red and one green. Will Colonel O'Neill be wanting chocolate cake too?"  
  
"When doesn't he want cake? Just save us a whole one, Phil. Myles do you have a preference for Jell-O?" Sam asked.  
  
"Jell-O?" Myles questioned.  
  
"Red, blue, green, orange or yellow sir. Major Carter gets first dips on the blue Jell-O." Phil supplied.  
  
"Orange." Myles said randomly. Phil nodded and left. "Jell-O?"  
  
"It's an SG-1 thing. I think we should finish our tour. My husband and Teal'c will get cranky if we're late for lunch."  
  
TBC 


	174. Chapter 174

"Is this better?" Myles asked as he smoothed down his shirt entering Sam's lab.  
  
"Much more practical around here than Class A's." Jack said Myles looked up.  
  
"Sorry Colonel, I was expecting Major Carter."  
  
"There's a problem with one of the MALPs that Siler needed help fixing. She'll be back soon."  
  
"I see sir." Myles replied.  
  
"So finding your way around?"  
  
"Slowly sir, there's so much to take in." Myles admitted.  
  
"You get used to it." Jack picked up one of the alien devices on Sam's desk.  
  
"Should you be touching that sir?" Myles asked.  
  
"Carter doesn't leave things on her desk that are dangerous for me touch anymore."  
  
"But we still like to exchange them anyway." Daniel said entering the lab, he pulled a Rubix Cube out of the drawer and exchanged it for what Jack had in his hand. "We haven't met."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Myles Hartman. US Navy. I'm the Navy's missile expert; I'm here to help with the Naqquadah bomb."  
  
"Said that many times today?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dr Daniel Jackson, head archaeologist and linguist SG-1." Daniel shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Doctor."  
  
"Daniel will be fine."  
  
"Myles."  
  
"So you're the guy who's been tagging around with Sam all morning."  
  
"That would be me. The scuttlebutt here is obviously as good as anywhere else."  
  
"We like to call it the grapevine. It works well. Hey Roberts?" Daniel called to the SF in the hall.  
  
"Yes Dr Jackson." The SF entered the room.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Hartman, what do you know?" Roberts looked at Jack who nodded. Roberts proceeded to give a detailed history of the Commander.  
  
"Impressive." Myles admitted.  
  
"Thanks Roberts." Daniel said.  
  
"Dr Jackson, your pool dues are due." Roberts reminded him.  
  
"Ferretti left you in charge while he's off world?"  
  
"Yes Dr Jackson."  
  
"I'll come and find you later."  
  
"Colonel, Commander." Roberts turned and left.  
  
"So apart from checking people out and gambling you meet little green men for a living?"  
  
"None of them have been green. There were those people with the white body paint who we almost killed when we crashed the UAV into their plant. And only saved them because Sam talks to her plants."  
  
"What Jack means is most of the people we meet stem from civilisations on Earth and are therefore human." Daniel corrected.  
  
"There are the Asguard. They are your traditional image of aliens. But they're grey not green. Roswell grey. Love the Asguard, Thor's a great buddy of mine; I'm going to take him fishing one day." Jack added.  
  
"Jack I don't think he's going to want to fish in a fishless lake anymore than the rest of us."  
  
"Teal'c came with me once." Jack pointed out.  
  
"And refuses to ever again. He was bored and that's not easy for Teal'c."  
  
"Sam came with me."  
  
"When the NID wrecked Hawaii so you could spend the rest of your honeymoon alone. I seriously doubt that she was interested in fishing."  
  
"True." Jack had to agree.  
  
"Greetings O'Neill, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c entered. "I believe we have not met."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Myles Hartman, meet your first alien Teal'c."  
  
"I meet General Carter earlier, but it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Hartman welcome to Stargate Command."  
  
"Thank you Mr Teal'c."  
  
"It's just Teal'c." Jack corrected. "If anyone outside asks its Teal'c Murray. By the way are Rya'c and Bray'tac still coming in on Friday?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Have they changed the designation of my lab?" Sam asked as she leant against the door.  
  
"I do not believe they have done so Major Carter." Teal'c replied.  
  
"I was joking Teal'c. I see you've met the rest of SG-1 Myles."  
  
"Yes. Colonel O'Neill and Daniel were just explaining the Colonel's desire to take Thor fishing."  
  
"You may want to back slowly away towards the door on that one."  
  
"Carter." Jack said.  
  
"Trust me on this Thor has no desire to go fishing however much he likes you. They don't have fish on his planet; they eat things which can be best described as those wood bits for keeping hamster's teeth down. He wouldn't like fish."  
  
"It's not about the fishing..." Jack started.  
  
"It's about the act of fishing itself." Sam and Daniel fished for him.  
  
"Can we just go to lunch now?" Sam asked.  
  
"Myles do you want to come with us?" Jack asked. "They have Jell-O today."  
  
"I know sir and that would be great."  
  
"You know they have Jell-O?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes sir. I've been informed it's an SG-1 thing." Myles replied.  
  
"You took him and staked out the commissary." Jack accused of Sam.  
  
"You always need good recon sir." She winked at him.  
  
"I hope you got Phil to save us all Jell-O too."  
  
"And if you're good Phil is saving us a whole chocolate cake."  
  
"People you heard the lady there is chocolate cake waiting. Move move move."  
  
TBC 


	175. Chapter 175

"So why the Navy?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Third generation. I spent my childhood moving Navy bases every couple of years. I don't want to do anything else."  
  
"I can relate to that." Sam said.  
  
"You wanted to join NASA." Jack pointed out.  
  
"This is way better than NASA. Besides it's not like we haven't been in the space shuttle."  
  
"Plus the Tok'ra and Goa'uld ships are so much cooler." Daniel added.  
  
"Exactly. Besides this is a lot more fun than waiting for a mission roster and if I had joined NASA we wouldn't have met."  
  
"So back to Myles." Daniel said before they could get into a debate. "What kind of missiles?"  
  
"Slammer missiles, ballistic missiles, Nuke's basically anything that makes a big bang and causes lots of devastation."  
  
"Is that what you always wanted to do?" Sam asked.  
  
"No I wanted to fly tomcats, but by the time I got through Annapolis there was a slight change of plans."  
  
"Good afternoon Dr Fraiser." Teal'c said spotting Janet.  
  
"Afternoon Teal'c."  
  
"Hey Doc want some cake?" Jack offered.  
  
"No. You shouldn't either you need to watch your cholesterol. I think Sam would prefer it if you were still alive in ten years time."  
  
"I thought you said my knees would give out before my heart." Jack reminded her.  
  
"It still doesn't hurt to be prudent sir."  
  
"Well my theory is with save Earth therefore Earth should keep Daniel in coffee, Sam in blue Jell-O, Teal'c in everything he eats and me in cake."  
  
"How about we cut a deal sir? Only one piece a day and I'll get off your back."  
  
"We'll start tomorrow." Jack shook her hand. Myles chuckled.  
  
"Sorry I should have introduced you." Sam apologised. "Janet I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Myles Hartman. Myles, Major Dr Janet Fraiser, base CMO and Earth's expert on the weird and wonderful diseases the galaxy likes to give us."  
  
"And a fan of giant needles." Jack muttered.  
  
"Only when you misbehave sir. If you're well behaved you get the small needles."  
  
"It's nice to meet you in any case." Myles said.  
  
"You too. Sam can I have a quick word with you in private?" Janet asked.  
  
"Sure. Guys excuse me minute." Sam got up and followed Janet to the other side. "So what's up?"  
  
"So that's the cute Naval Commander Marianne came and told me about."  
  
"Yeah. He's the Navy's missile expert why?"  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but when he got here he was in his Class A dress uniform."  
  
"Yes..." Sam replied not sure where Janet was going with that.  
  
"And you didn't think to bring him by BEFORE you made him change?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry, the class A's weren't really practical so I had him change. But on the plus side I did invite him to the wedding on Saturday so he'll be in uniform then."  
  
"Did you tell Jack yet?" She asked.  
  
"No. I will do though. It will be a good chance for him to meet everyone since he's going to be here for a while."  
  
"For future reference, cute guys in uniform who aren't Air Force bring by."  
  
"And cute civilians too." Sam added.  
  
"Those too." Janet smiled.  
  
"So you dragged me away for girl talk?"  
  
"No. I need you to tell Jacob that Cassie picked a song. It took her three weeks but she picked one."  
  
"A song for what?" Sam asked.  
  
"The first dance."  
  
"It took her three weeks to pick a song?"  
  
"She wanted to pick something that encapsulated your relationship."  
  
"So what did she pick?" Sam asked.  
  
"That would be a secret. Can you just tell Jacob?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I better get back, SG-7 is due back and someone is bound to have done something that needs my expertise."  
  
"You could always be optimistic that everyone will be fine."  
  
"That would be like saying Daniel could go three months without getting injured."  
  
"I see your point." Sam smiled. "I'll see you later." Janet left and Sam went and retook her seat.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, sirs." Lieutenant Kelfman stood at the end of the table. "Major Carter, we have a slight..."  
  
"You broke it again didn't you Justin?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's not broken technically ma'am, just misaligned."  
  
"Gotta love those technicalities." Jack said with a bemused smile.  
  
"Daniel can you get Myles a copy of the Naqquadah research?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let's go fix it Justin." She got up. "I'll see you later sir, guys."  
  
TBC 


	176. Chapter 176

"Major Carter to the control room, Major Carter to the control room." The tannoy rang out.  
  
"Is that something I need to worry about?" Myles asked Daniel.  
  
"No. Just a problem with the gate or the dialling computer they need Sam to fix."  
  
"Do they always call Sam to fix everything around here?"  
  
"Most things. She's the base Major-Fix-It. especially anything involving the Stargate. She's Earth's expert, she spent two years working on get the gate to function, designing the computer system and the software before the program actually kicked off. She is the only person in the world who knows every single inch of the system and the programming and exactly how it works and interacts with it. She built the Naqquadah generator and a particle beam accelerator in three months."  
  
"She built a part beam accelerator?"  
  
"Jack got stuck off world and we had to get him back. So she worked solidly for the three months, she didn't leave once; we had to force her to sleep and eat."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, Sam's a genius and she's not flaky with it. That's more my line. If anything she works too hard. It used to be that she'd work through any leave or downtime we had. Jack used to go and sit in her lab pick things up and force her to explain things to him countless times in the simplest manner possible to get her to relax for a while. I used to drag her for coffee to discuss something. Teal'c helped make sure she actually got some sleep and Janet used to occasionally drag her out of the base to do things with Cassie and they arranged short skirts night."  
  
"Short skirt night?" He questioned.  
  
"From that Shania Twain song. The skirts are very short and they get very drunk we gate crashed one a few weeks ago. Now if I was Sam's Naqquadah research where would I be?" Daniel muttered to himself. He started to go through the pile of files on her desk. "You know how the military have this thing of everyone being replaceable?"  
  
"Yes sure."  
  
"Sam is irreplaceable around here. Whenever we need to save the planet, be it ours, one of our allies like the Asguard, she's the one who comes up with the off the cuff ideas. We just help her carry them out."  
  
"And the world gets in regular danger?"  
  
"Only occasionally we almost get suck into black holes or Jack has to broker a deal with the System Lords so they don't attack Earth."  
  
"Don't get me wrong but Colonel O'Neill doesn't strike me as the diplomatic type."  
  
"He can when he needs to be. He just hides it behind the dumb act and the sarcasm."  
  
"He and Sam seem..."  
  
"Polar opposites?" Daniel offered.  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"That's why it works. Sam's the good Major who follows everything by the book, the scientist, the consummate professional. Whereas Jack is the big kid. He's more about doing the right thing hang the consequences and the rules. The balance each other out. Sam works less, leaves the base and is generally a lot less stressed since she and Jack got together. Jack is a lot calmer, a lot less sarcastic when she's around. They need each other. Two weeks ago Sam got sent off world to be temporarily in charge of a science team. Jack was hell to deal with, and take it from me we've to hell, it was a nightmare. It got so bad that the General sent us to do a supply drop; we ended staying when Sam found a vase so I could do an archaeological dig. Jack cheered up instantly he saw her."  
  
"And you and Teal'c don't have a problem with them being together?"  
  
"No. Jack and Sam are meant to be together. Ferretti's had a pool going since the first day they met."  
  
"You know gambling with subordinates is against the regs."  
  
"We meet aliens for a living; fight the bad guys, get shot at and personal lives are not something this place is good at sustaining. Honestly they're not bothered about us gambling, it eases the tension and stress and General Hammond is on the pools anyway."  
  
"So they set them up when they hadn't changed the frat regs?"  
  
"Sam and Jack have always had an interesting relationship. The first time they met Jack told her he didn't like scientists and she challenged to an arm wrestle. A month or so later Jack traded his gun to get her back when a member of the Shavadi tried to trade her to get his girlfriend from her father. Then Sam jumped him in the locker room when we were infected with an alien virus that reverted us back to caveman status. Things around here are never normal. That's why the changed the base regs. Sam and Jack belong together." Daniel said as he found the file he was looking for. "Here. This should keep you occupied for a couple hours."  
  
"Thank you Daniel."  
  
"Now we need to leave." Daniel ushered him out. "Roberts we need to lock it down until Sam gets back. I don't know how long it's going to be before she's back."  
  
"Swipe your card Dr Jackson." Roberts instructed. Daniel swiped his card; Roberts pushed a small button and swiped his card too.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why are you locking down Sam's lab?" Myles asked Daniel.  
  
"Sam has lots of sensitive information in her lab. When she's planning on being gone less than an hour she just closes the door. When it's more than an hour it's locked down. Only swipe cards of a certain level are allowed access, especially after a virus wiped the computer systems a while back. Take a left at the end of the corridor and it's the second door on the right. That lab is empty get the SF to let you in."  
  
"Thank you Daniel"  
  
TBC 


	177. Chapter 177

"Colonel, wait up a minute." Sam said as she walked quickly to get to Jack's side.  
  
"Hey. Did you fix whatever it was?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. A couple of the LED lights went out on one of the panels. Everyone thought it was a major problem..."  
  
"So everything is functioning the way it's supposed too now is what you're saying?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. That was all you had to say."  
  
"Yes sir. I was wondering if I could talk to you about Myles."  
  
"Should I be jealous?" Jack asked.  
  
"You have no reason to be, but if you feel like it go ahead." Sam said with a simple shrug.  
  
"So what about Myles?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you had any objections to my asking General Hammond if he can come with us tomorrow."  
  
"You want him to come with us tomorrow?" Jack repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do realise he's here as a missile expert."  
  
"And Daniel is an archaelogist." She pointed.  
  
"Tell me why you want him to come, for the sake of arguments." He wasn't agreeing to anything.  
  
"One, it's a simple return mission to a safe world and we're only going to be gone fourty-eight hours. Two, I still don't think he quite believes this despite meeting Dad and Teal'c. Three, while we're there we're checking up on our Naqqudah mine. Since he's going to be working with it a lot, it will be good for him to see the start of the process. "  
  
"I'm not sure Sam. He may be military but..."  
  
"Okay. It was just a thought." She started to turn and then turned back. "I invited him to the wedding, I thought it would be a good chance for him to meet everyone. Plus I sort of promised Janet because I made him change before she got see him in his uniform."  
  
"Don't let me be the one who comes between a woman and a man in Naval uniform."  
  
"I prefer Air Force Colonel's myself." Sam said winking at him.  
  
"Just tell him we don't need a toaster. We have seven."  
  
"Try six, I took one apart for the parts the other day." 


	178. Chapter 178

"Commander Hartman I'm glad you could join us." Hammond said as Myles entered and sat down.  
  
"Yes sir." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Is everything okay Commander?" Hammond inquired.  
  
"General, I'm not exactly sure why I'm here."  
  
"Didn't Major Carter explain it to you?" He asked.  
  
"She asked if I had plans and if I wanted to see how the Naqquadah was mined. I mention that I knew that Naqquadah was only mined off world. She said yes and to be at this briefing."  
  
"Sounds pretty obvious to me." Jack said.  
  
"Colonel." Hammond scolded trying to hide his amusement at the Naval officers look.  
  
"Don't worry I've got this one sir." Jack said. Jack pushed his chair back and out of the way so Myles could get a clear look out the briefing room window. "That big two storey giant circle with lots of little pictures on it is called the Stargate. When the people downstairs press the right sequence of buttons it spins and lights up. Then it does this big kwoosh thing, then we step through to another planet on the other side of the galaxy." Daniel and Sam had to bite their lips not laugh as Jack explained the Stargate as if to a child. Even Teal'c was struggling not to smile.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then there is the whole thing with doughnuts and apples, that I'm sure Sam can explain better than I can. But..."  
  
"What I think Colonel O'Neill is trying to say is..." Sam interrupted. "That we are going to visit some of our allies who run the mining project and share their Naqquadah with us. We thought this would be a good opportunity for you to see how that happens first hand. It's a relatively safe planet under the protected planets treaty. We also thought you would like to try the gate out while you're here, it somehow makes the whole thing more real."  
  
"No I was trying to think of a reason why it has nine chevrons and we only use seven." Jack said.  
  
"Now that is all cleared up. Major would you like to begin the briefing?"  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
~  
  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked Myles as Sgt Davis called out the third chevron was locked.  
  
"Would no be an acceptable answer?" He replied.  
  
"It's easy it just takes a single step." Daniel said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"You just have to get over the fact that the first couple of times it's like walking through a blizzard naked. But that's a result of the brief nanosecond it takes for your molecules to reconstitute." Jack said. Daniel and Teal'c swung round to look at him. "What it's what she said in our first briefing?"  
  
"He's right." Sam agreed.  
  
"Chevron seven is locked." Davis is announced. The gate kwooshed open. "Wow." Myles said.  
  
"It is indeed most impressive." Teal'c said as he and Daniel started to walk up the ramp.  
  
"Good luck SG-1." Hammond said.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c headed through the gate. Sam and Jack followed Myles up the ramp. He stopped just before the event horizon and tentatively put out his hand to touch the wormhole. Jack glanced at Sam and smiled remembering her doing the same.  
  
"It's so..."  
  
"I swear if you start giving me wormhole theory."  
  
"Sorry sir it's just I've never seen anything like this, the energy it must exert to..." He didn't have chance to finish his sentence because Jack pushed him through the gate.  
  
"Scientists." Jack muttered and stepped through Sam close on his heels.  
  
"Are you okay Myles?" Sam asked when they got to the other side.  
  
"I – think - so." He said teeth chattering.  
  
"You get used to it." Daniel said reassuringly.  
  
"You know I wasn't impressed when pushed me through the gate Jack." Sam said.  
  
"What after you told me I would like you once I got to know you?" Jack questioned.  
  
"To which you told me you adored me already?" Sam countered.  
  
"Well it's not everyday you meet a woman who offers to arm wrestle you in front of a two-star General."  
  
"Greetings." Tangit leader of the Keliopi people greeted.  
  
"Greetings Tangit." Daniel said.  
  
"It is most pleasant to see you again Dr Daniel. Teal'c." Teal'c bowed his head. "As it is you Colonel Jack, Major Samantha."  
  
"Nice to see you too Tangit." Jack replied.  
  
"You I am afraid I do not know." Tangit said indicating Myles.  
  
"Tangit, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Myles Hartman."  
  
"It is a pleasure Commander Myles."  
  
"Myles, this is Tangit leader of the Keliopi." Sam made the introductions.  
  
"It's great to meet you. Excuse while I get my breath back."  
  
"First time through the Chapp'ai?" Tangit asked.  
  
"Chapp'ai?" Myles questioned.  
  
"Stargate." Jack supplied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you are indeed most welcome here. Come friends we will visit the village to celebrate your arrival." He beckoned.  
  
"Celebrate our arrival?" Myles questioned.  
  
"Party." Jack supplied. "Some folks like to throw us a little shindig when we arrive as opposed to trying to shoot us."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You don't but you will do."  
  
TBC 


	179. Chapter 179

"Colonel, permission to take Commander Hartman to see the mines?" Sam requested later in the day.  
  
"Take Teal'c with you. I'll stay here and enjoy the cultural exchange with Danny."  
  
"Daniel make sure he doesn't offend anyone this time." Sam suggested.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault last time how was I supposed to know?" Jack protested.  
  
"You're just lucky they found it funny after I explained it to them." Daniel replied. "Don't worry he's in safe hands." He winked at Sam.  
  
"Report in every hour on the hour."  
  
"Yes sir. Teal'c, Myles." Sam prompted. Teal'c bowed his head, collecting his staff weapon from where he had rested it and prepared to follow her.  
  
"Where exactly is this mine?" Myles asked.  
  
"One klick in that direction." Sam pointed.  
  
"A whole klick?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes. Why do you have a problem walking that far?"  
  
"No, no my job just doesn't involve walking any distance more than a couple hundred yards usually."  
  
"This is a walk in the park right Teal'c?"  
  
"Indeed Major Carter." He agreed.  
  
"It's usually five or six clicks to what Daniel wants to see, maybe more."  
  
"Does he always call you Major Carter?"  
  
"Yes. Teal'c is a great one for formality. Jack's the only he reduces the name for. But that's because of their special bond."  
  
"So where exactly are you from Teal'c?"  
  
"Chulak." He replied.  
  
"Jack threw a large party at the base for Teal'c's one hundredth birthday last year." Sam added.  
  
"You're one hundred years old?" Myles asked stunned.  
  
"One hundred one." Teal'c corrected.  
  
"Wow, you don't look it."  
  
"It is with thanks to my symbiote that I have retained my health and vitality."  
  
"Still you only look about 30 35 max."  
  
"Major Samantha." A voice called. Sam stopped and turned around.  
  
"Pangit." The young woman ran up and gave Sam a hug. "It's great to see you again."  
  
"You also. It has been too many moon since you were last here."  
  
"  
  
"Teal'c." Teal'c bowed his head to her.  
  
"Pangit this is Commander Myles." Sam introduced her.  
  
"Welcome to Keliopi Commander Myles."  
  
"It's great to be here."  
  
"Pangit is Tangit's only daughter, she has seven brothers." Sam explained.  
  
"Are you going towards the mines?" Pangit asked.  
  
"Yes. Myles would like to see them." Sam replied.  
  
"Then I will walk with you."  
  
"That would be great. So how is Kavan?" Sam asked as she started walking.  
  
"He has grown so big since you were last here. He can now padfoot small distances by himself."  
  
"That's great. I'll have to drop by and see him before we leave. He was only a tiny baby when I was last here."  
  
"Lieutenant Thomas informed me that you and Colonel Jack had been bonded."  
  
"Yes. We are having a big celebrate in a few days." Sam replied.  
  
"Will you soon procreate?" Pangit asked. Sam who was getting used to awkward questions didn't even blush.  
  
"My superiors won't let me come through the Chapp'ai if I am with child, so right now I need to be helping to defeat the Goa'uld maybe in a few years time."  
  
"That will be a time to celebrate."  
  
"Indeed it will. You know I missed you Pangit."  
  
"And I you."  
  
"So tell me did Manit ever manage to get Hiulta to agree to be bonded with him?"  
  
"Indeed he did. But only after he filled her house with Dagnlian blooms and wrote her a poemeta"  
  
"Poemeta?" Myles questioned.  
  
"Love poem." Sam supplied. She went back to catching up on the gossip with Pangit as they walked. Myles glanced at Teal'c, who did not seem to think it was odd. Myles shrugged it off and went back to look around.  
  
TBC 


	180. Chapter 180

As they were walking back to camp Sam clicked her radio.  
  
"Hey Daniel, break out the chicken we're on our way back." Sam said in Arabic.  
  
"It's 'chicken' Carter." Jack corrected.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What's the deal with the chicken?" Myles asked.  
  
"You speak Arabic?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Yes. Arabic, Korean, 4 types of Chinese, Russian and French. When you're a missile expert it's useful to speak the languages of the people who have nukes pointed at you."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And the chicken?" He asked.  
  
"All MRE's pretty much taste like chicken. So after we'd been doing this for about six months Jack decided that if he was going to get shot at, taken hostage by and in general have to deal with aliens he was not going to have every meal taste like chicken. So he organised a petition and got everyone to sign it, he almost managed to organise a sit in, in the gate room."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"General Hammond arranged formal negotiations. We got better food in the commissary and only half the MRE's now taste like chicken. So on the first night we always have chicken MRE's because they are the only ones that don't taste like chicken."  
  
"You people are crazy."  
  
"I believe O'Neill says being insane is a requirement of this job." Teal'c added.  
  
"I'm beginning to agree with him."  
  
"If someone had told you before you had signed all the non-disclosure forms that there was a two storey stone ring which could send you across the galaxy in the blink of an eye. What would you have thought?" Sam asked.  
  
"That they were crazy and had been reading way too much sci-fi."  
  
"Exactly but we live this everyday. We've all passed a bi-monthly psych evaluation so we're fine."  
  
~  
  
They all sat around the fire laughing. Tangit had offered them accommodation in the village but Jack had declined due to the fact that the last time they were there he had found the bed so uncomfortable that he had slept on the floor anyway."  
  
"Okay we need to arrange watches." Jack announced.  
  
"You still have watches on a safe planet sir?" Myles asked.  
  
"Always. We're on an alien planet; we always need to keep a look out."  
  
"My turn for breakfast duty." Sam said.  
  
"Okay. I'll take first watch. Danny second, Myles third, Teal'c fourth and Carter fifth."  
  
"Sam..." Daniel started.  
  
"Lots and lots of coffee. I know." She said with a smile.  
  
"Okay bed kids, we've got some walking to do tomorrow." Jack instructed. He gently squeezed Sam's hand as she walked by. "Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
~  
  
Jack went to bed after Daniel had taken over the watch. Once inside the tent he and Sam shared, he took off his boots and slipped inside his sleeping bag. He gently tapped Sam on the hip and she instinctively shuffled backwards into his arms. Jack looped his arm protectively over her waist and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"I love you." He gently whispered.  
  
"I love you too. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	181. Chapter 181

"Colonel." "Jack." "O'Neill." SG-1 all said in one go. Jack spun round.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop and take four steps to the left." Sam instructed.  
  
"Okay." He moved. "Why did I just do that?"  
  
"You know we are working on not offending people?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes unfortunately."  
  
"That flower you were about to stand on is sacred on this planet."  
  
"Crazy." Myles muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that Hartman?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing sir." Myles replied.  
  
"Good. So no standing on flowers?" Jack concluded.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Danny, that intergalactic guidebook is looking better all the time."  
  
"Along with the big sign saying 'Welcome to Oz'. The temperature is 76 degrees, but please be aware to expect torrential downpours in the next twenty four hours. Directions also available to the Goa'uld encampments, here, here and here." Sam said remember an earlier conversation.  
  
"Don't forget the 30 foot Homer Simpson guide." Jack reminded her.  
  
"That still isn't going to happen sir." Sam said.  
  
"You can't blame a guy for trying." Jack said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh you really can sir. But don't let that stop you."  
  
"You know you can be really annoying." Jack remarked.  
  
"It's all part of my charm sir." She winked at him.  
  
"And besides we put up with you when you're annoying and breaking things." Daniel added.  
  
"What is it 'pick on Jack day'?"  
  
"I believe that is the first Monday of every month O'Neill." Teal'c replied.  
  
Sam covered her mouth with her hand, Myles looked down at his shoes and Daniel suddenly found the sky very interesting. Jack glanced over at Sam who was going a very interesting shade of red.  
  
"Okay, laugh before she bursts." Daniel and Sam burst out laughing, Myles was slightly more reserved but still laughed, Teal'c remarked stoic as usual. "Now we are done mocking me." Jack said as the laughter subsisted.  
  
"Why a thirty foot Homer Simpson?" Myles questioned.  
  
"The Goa'uld have telecommunication devices which are shaped like a ball. They have one which can record images and play then back thirty feet high. We managed to capture one and I can re-programme it. The Colonel thinks we should use Homer as a distraction."  
  
"Wouldn't you find it distracting?"  
  
"More comical sir, than distracting, but then again I know who the Simpson's are."  
  
"How about the Wicked Witch instead?" Jack suggested.  
  
"I was found the flying monkeys scarier." Daniel remarked.  
  
"You would Space Monkey."  
  
"Just when I finally got him to stop calling me that." Daniel muttered.  
  
"You think he was going to forget it that easily? He was just hoping if he was nice to you you wouldn't put anything too bad in your best man's speech."  
  
"Unfortunately most of the good stuff is classified."  
  
"I've got a few good stories you could use, leave out a couple of details and they'll be fine." She moved over and whispered something to him.  
  
"Oh really. I didn't know that but I guess it makes sense." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Hey you're supposed to side with me." Jack said.  
  
"Since when sir?" Sam asked innocently.  
  
"Since.... Just since." Jack replied.  
  
"I'll duly note that argument Colonel."  
  
"I'm going to side with Sam." Daniel said.  
  
"Oh and why's that?" Jack asked.  
  
"For one thing she's prettier than you are." Sam smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"And for another?" Jack prompted.  
  
"She can recover the translation that I've spent weeks working on when I delete it from my computer." That earned him a dig in the ribs. "He was the one who asked."  
  
"Don't worry about him. He can keep Annabelle entertained all by himself."  
  
"You can't sic my Mom on me."  
  
"She's your Mom."  
  
"Look what happened last time."  
  
"And for good measure we'll throw in Mark too."  
  
"You're pure evil." He scowled at her.  
  
"Evil and annoying, I'm having a good day. By the way we're here." They had finally reached the mine. TBC 


	182. Chapter 182

"It's SG-1 sir." Davis announced.  
  
"Open the iris." Hammond instructed, then made his way into the gate room. "Welcome back SG-1." He said as they stepped back through the gate.  
  
"Nice to be back sir." Jack replied patting Myles who was looking decidedly green.  
  
"I take it our trade negotiations are still in place?"  
  
"Yes sir. I was my usual diplomatic self." Jack said which caused some raised eyebrows. "Although someone should include the stuff about that sacred flower thing in the pre-mission briefing."  
  
"It was sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Report to the infirmary, we'll debrief in an hour."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack muttered.  
  
"Oh Commander well done on your first mission."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Take slow deep breaths and you'll be fine." Daniel suggested.  
  
"Major Carter, Jake's around somewhere he needs to talk to you about something." Hammond said to Sam.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Hey Sammie welcome back." Jacob said as he found her in the infirmary holding cotton wool to where a nurse had drawn blood a few minutes before hand.  
  
"Hey Dad. I thought you'd be spending the day with the kids rather than hanging out here waiting for us to get back."  
  
"Mark and Jenny took them to Denver for the day."  
  
"General Hammond said you needed to talk to me about something."  
  
"Yes. The rehearsal is going to be at 1800 tomorrow, but the Chaplin needs you to decide before then if you want the obey bit in the vows." Jacob explained.  
  
"That's a simple question. No." She replied.  
  
"You're not going to obey me?" Jack said coming to sit on the end of the bed.  
  
"No, I didn't agree to it the first time I'm sure as hell not going to this time."  
  
"You know I still out rank you right?" He questioned.  
  
"Here I get paid to do as I'm told; at home you're on your own." She winked at him. "I bags the locker room first."  
  
"So that's a no then."  
  
"I'd say so, but you can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
"Jack, like Sam said yesterday, yes you can, but don't let that stop you." Daniel patted him on the shoulder.  
  
~  
  
"That's it for today. Major, the UVA needs to be programmed before you leave tonight."  
  
"I'll be in first thing tomorrow, but I had most of the programme written before I left so it shouldn't take too long."  
  
"Good. You're dismissed. Commander can I see you in my office for a few minutes?"  
  
"Yes sir." Myles got up and followed Hammond into his office. Hammond closed the door.  
  
"Take a seat Commander." Myles sat. "So what do you think of SG-1?"  
  
"They're very good at what they do sir." Not quite sure what he was asking or why.  
  
"Would you like to try that again with permission to speak freely?"  
  
"They have an interesting dynamic. They are as tight and more together than any team I've ever seen. They joke and tease each other; they have domestic squabbles and side with each other, talk about anything and everything. I guess you could call it family. They're also very good at what they do and they know each others strengths and weaknesses. They trust each other implicitly."  
  
"That's why they are the best at what they do. You can learn a lot from them."  
  
"Yes sir." Myles replied.  
  
"Take the rest of today and tomorrow to finish familiarising yourself with the base and the details of Major Carter's research. Then take the weekend off. Major Carter and the others who have been help develop the weapon will then be available to help you with anything you need."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	183. Chapter 183

"So are you ready to leave?" Jack asked as he sat on a stool in Sam's lab.  
  
"Not quite yet. Have you finished your report?"  
  
"Yes, not much to say. We came, we visited, and we left."  
  
"True. I'll make sure I write the technical stuff about the mine in my report."  
  
"You do that." He picked up the Rubik's cube and started to fiddle with it.  
  
"You can leave if you like? I promised I'd pop in and say goodnight to the kids, but I'll be headed home after that."  
  
"No, I'll wait. You know I'll be able to finish this thing one day."  
  
"You want your wedding present early?" She asked.  
  
"You bought me a present?" He questioned.  
  
"It's tradition, since we kind of get two anniversaries for you to buy me flowers on. I thought I should get you a gift."  
  
"Sure." Sam walked over to the cupboard and opened the door and took the gift-wrapped box out and put it on the table in front of him. "You kept it here?"  
  
"How often do you go through the drawers here?"  
  
"True." He studied the box carefully, turning it around, picking it up and shaking it.  
  
"You know you could just open it, it's not a bomb." Sam whispered in his ear.  
  
"Now where would the fun be in that?"  
  
"If you put it like that I'll just take it back." Sam moved her hand to pick up the box; Jack's arms went protectively around it. Sam smiled and kissed his cheek. "If you're going to keep it you have to open it."  
  
Jack pulled the ribbon on the top undone and started tugging at the paper. Sam smiled and flicked through the files until she found the research she was looking for. Jack lifted the lid from the box and peered inside.  
  
He picked up the first item in the box; a new game for his Gameboy, the next item was a new game for his Play Station. In the bottom were two books, the first was a book of crossword puzzles and the other was a book on solutions for the Rubik's cube.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled.  
  
"That's for your office." She pointed out the Gameboy game. "That's for home." She indicated the Playstation game. "That's for when you are in my office." She picked up the solutions book.  
  
"And that one?" He asked about the crossword puzzled book.  
  
"I thought you could take a page into briefings, it would look like you were concentrating and taking notes."  
  
"Come here."  
  
"No fraternization on the base." Sam reminded him.  
  
"Forget the rules for a second." He took her hand and tugged her towards him and crushed her lips with his.  
  
"Major, do...." Myles stopped when he saw the scene. "I'll come back later."  
  
"No don't." Sam said. "The Colonel was just leaving."  
  
"I was?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll come and find you when I'm ready to leave."  
  
"Apparently I'm going." He put his things back in the box.  
  
"Leave these here." She took the Rubik's cube and book and put them into the drawer.  
  
"I'll see you on Saturday Myles." Jack said.  
  
"You're not in tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"We're on leave until Monday. But someone doesn't understand the concept of leave, no matter how many times it is explained to her."  
  
"I'm only going to come in tomorrow morning to check the gate over and make sure it will be okay over the weekend."  
  
"I'll only be in if she hasn't left by noon to order her out the base."  
  
"Can I negotiate until 1400?" Sam asked.  
  
"No. We have the rehearsal at 1800 and we still have to pick my Mom up before then."  
  
"At least she's staying at a hotel this time." Sam pointed out.  
  
"True. I'll be in Daniel's office until he kicks me out, and then I'll go and find Teal'c."  
  
"Okay." Sam smiled. "So Myles what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could get my hands on some actual Naqquadah."  
  
"Should be too much of a problem, Siler will have to be there or a member of the security team."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simply and honestly. We don't trust you." Sam replied.  
  
"That's nice to know. What have I exactly done to make you distrust you?"  
  
"Nothing, its standard policy with alien items. You have to be here years before you're allowed to handle them on your own."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Will first thing in the morning be okay?" Sam asked.  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
"Good. By the way here is some more of the research on the Naqquadah generator and the decay rates."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
TBC 


	184. Chapter 184

"Control Room." Sgt Davis answered the phone. "Yes sir she's here..." He hesitated. "Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill is on the phone for you."  
  
"Tell him I'm busy, I'll call him back later." Sam said over her shoulder. Davis relayed the message.  
  
"Ma'am, he says you were supposed to have left almost an hour ago."  
  
"Repeat the I'm busy and I'll call him back later." Sam instructed.  
  
"He says leave now before he has to come and order you off the base."  
  
"Tell him with respect no, and that I'll be home in time to change for the rehearsal."  
  
"He says he'll call General Hammond and you'll have to listen to him." Davis relayed to her.  
  
"Tell him..."  
  
"Ma'am, I feel really uncomfortable doing this." Davis said.  
  
"Give me the phone." He handed it to her. "I have to fix this problem if you ever want to go anywhere again. If you order me home, I'll just have to come in and fix all day tomorrow and all day Sunday. I'll be home by 1700 at the latest; I love you, goodbye sir." She hung up.  
  
"Ma'am you do realise you just hung up on an Air Force Colonel?" Davis asked.  
  
"No I just hung up on my idiot of a husband. Trust me there is a difference. Let's get this fixed before he comes storming in here."  
  
~  
  
Jack stared at the cordless phone which he held in his hand, unsure what had just had happened.  
  
"Everything okay Jack?" Jacob asked.  
  
"She hung up on me." Jack simply replied.  
  
"She did what?"  
  
"She had Davis relay messages, she eventually took the phone said she had to fix something if she left she'd have to do it tomorrow and Sunday instead and she hung up."  
  
"That doesn't sound like her, let me have the phone." Jack handed it to him. Jacob dialled the base. "Yes, this is Jacob Carter; I'd like to speak to Major Carter right away."  
  
"She's in the control room." Jack supplied.  
  
"She's in the control room apparently." Jacob relayed. He waited while he was connected.  
  
"Control room." Davis answered again.  
  
"Sgt, this is Jacob Carter, I need to speak to my daughter."  
  
"Right away sir." Jacob waited for a second.  
  
"Yes Dad?" Sam replied.  
  
"Did you just hang up on Jack?"  
  
"Yes. Is that why you called because I really do have some work to do if you ever want to go home?"  
  
"Sam, why are you in a bad mood?"  
  
"Because I keep getting interrupted. I'll be home by 1700 goodbye Dad." Jacob heard the click as she hung up on him.  
  
"I think we should let her finish what she's doing." Jacob dropped the phone on the couch.  
  
"She hung up on you too huh?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uncle Jack?" Hannah called running in through the doors from the deck. Jenny, Mark and the kids had been playing tag football in the garden.  
  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
  
"Is Auntie Sam going to be here soon?"  
  
"She has to stay at work for a little while longer; there is a problem that only she can fix."  
  
"Can you order her to come home?" Hannah asked.  
  
"She needs to be there but she'll be back before the rehearsal."  
  
"But I haven't seen her a lot this week."  
  
"That's because we work somewhere important and your Auntie Sam is a very important person there. If she finishes what she's doing now she can spend the whole weekend with us." Jack explained.  
  
"Okay. I'm going back out to play." She turned and ran outside again.  
  
"You're only good at trying to hide your real feelings from kids."  
  
"She promised if she went in she'd leave at 1200."  
  
"It must be something important."  
  
"It always is. She never knows when to give up and to trust someone else to do anything. Look I've got to go and pick up my Mom; I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
"Jack..." Jacob started.  
  
"Don't Jake, if she gets back before I get here, keep her here." Jack grabbed the car keys.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Jake, leave it." Jack left.  
  
'Let him go.' Selmak advised. 'He needs to calm down.'  
  
'I'm not going to let them screw this up.'  
  
'Jacob, they love each other more than anything in this world, they'll be fine.'  
  
"But I need to do something to make sure." He picked up the phone again. "It's Jacob Carter again I need to speak to Daniel Jackson. It's important."  
  
TBC 


	185. Chapter 185

"Can we have the room for a few minutes?" Daniel asked as he walked into the control room.  
  
"Daniel not now." Sam said.  
  
"Please everyone." They all left. Daniel walked over and sat down in the chair next to her. "Here." He placed a mug of coffee down within her reach.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what's up?" He asked.  
  
"There is a severe glitch in the dialling program; I'm trying to fix it before someone ends up on the wrong side of the galaxy." Sam explained.  
  
"I didn't mean with the gate and the computer, I meant with you. I mean you don't usually hang up on Jack or Jacob."  
  
"Did Jack call you and come and ask you to talk to me?"  
  
"No Jacob did. He's worried, Jack's angry you didn't leave when you said you would, he stormed out to go and get Annabelle from the airport." Daniel replied.  
  
"I had every intention of leaving on time. But I can't leave it like this, if I do someone could end up somewhere they aren't supposed to in real danger, I won't be responsible for that."  
  
"I know." Daniel said reassuringly.  
  
"It's not like I intentionally broke the dialling computer just so I wouldn't leave." She swiped away the tear that ran down her face.  
  
"I know." Daniel ran a supportive hand down her back.  
  
"Sam, do you have..." Myles ran up the stairs into the control room.  
  
"Not now Myles." Daniel replied.  
  
"But...."  
  
"No buts. Leave now."  
  
"Daniel, I just need to talk to Sam for a minute."  
  
"Commander I said leave now. I may now be military but I have considerably more clout around here than you do."  
  
"But." Myles started again. Sam still remained silent.  
  
"Ask someone else or leave it until Monday. I don't care but leave now before I get a couple of SF's to throw you out."  
  
"Fine." Myles turned and walked out.  
  
"Daniel, you didn't have to throw him out." Sam sniffed.  
  
"Yes I did. I don't know something about him is starting to annoy me."  
  
"Daniel, he would have had to go through vigorous screening before he was even allowed to know of the Stargate's existents let alone be allowed to touch the Naqquadah."  
  
"I'm still not sure I trust him, but I'll reserve judgment. So do you want to tell me what else is bothering you?"  
  
"I've just got to finish this so I can go home and change. We have the rehearsal at 1800."  
  
"Sam? Is it tomorrow that's bothering you, because I thought we talked about that a couple weeks ago?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well it can't be the idea of getting married that's giving you cold feet because you're already married. Is the idea of the big white wedding? All your friends, family, colleagues, and dignitaries you don't really know being there?"  
  
"You know you're really helping there Daniel." Sam said with a soft smile.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm beginning to realise why I agreed so quickly to getting married in Vegas. No hassle, no rehearsal, no family, no stress."  
  
"And only three hours to think about it. You like being married don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. Marrying Jack was one of the best things I've done in my life."  
  
"Think of it this way then, you've already done the hard part, tomorrow you just get to have a lot more photos taken, a huge party and people who haven't already given you gifts will feel obligated and you'll get some more toasters to take apart."  
  
"Thanks Daniel." Sam smiled.  
  
"You okay now?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need to talk to Jack."  
  
"He went to get Annabelle from the airport. So what do you say I try and help you fix this so you can get out of here quicker?" Daniel offered.  
  
"Daniel, you're great at your job, let me do mine."  
  
"I'll just stay and keep you company then."  
  
"That I can deal with." At that point the gate started spinning.  
  
"Are we expecting anyone?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Bray'tac isn't due until tonight nor is the last outstanding team." Sam hit the button to sound the alarm and to close the iris. Sgt Davis ran straight in.  
  
"Unauthorised Gate activation, General Hammond to the gate room." He declared.  
  
"What's happening?" Hammond asked as he came down the stairs.  
  
"We're getting an iris code." Sam announced.  
  
"Who is it?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Bray'tac. He's early."  
  
"Open the iris." Hammond instructed the iris whirled open. "Stand down." He instructed the SF's. "Major, Dr go greet our guests, I'll let Teal'c know they are here."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said.  
  
"And Sam..."  
  
"Yes sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Finish what you're doing quickly and get out of here. It's your weekend off."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	186. Chapter 186

Sam actually made it home at 1550, after taking a twenty minute break to greet Bray'tac and Rya'c and help Teal'c get them settled in the VIP quarters, she had come up with a solution on how to fix the problem with the computer.  
  
"Hello?" She called as she entered the house.  
  
"Hi Sammie." Jacob greeted her; he had a tea-towel flung over his shoulder.  
  
"You look very domestic."  
  
"I thought I should do the dishes since Jenny made dinner."  
  
"Are they still here?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, they went out for ice-cream. The kids were getting impatient waiting for you to get back."  
  
"I left as soon as I could. Look I'm sorry I hung up on you, I was under a lot of stress trying to fix the problem."  
  
"It's okay; at least you're back now."  
  
"Yes and thank you for calling Daniel too. He made realise what was really bothering me."  
  
"I thought he might, do you want to tell me?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I really should talk to Jack first. I thought he'd be back by now."  
  
"He called Annabelle's flight was slightly delayed. But he should be back soon."  
  
"I think I'll go and sit on the front step and wait for him."  
  
"Sam, you should know he was perplexed that you hung up on him, but he a lot madder that you broke your promise to leave and that you couldn't let someone else handle the situation."  
  
"I was actually heading to the locker room to change at 1100; I'd farmed out most of work on my desk that someone else could manage without me. I'd redistributed the paperwork back to the relevant people and have exactly three things on my desk which need my attention on Monday. All the scientists were told to ask each other if they had a problem and not to call me because I was taking the weekend off. Then my good intentions went pear shaped when SG-3 came back. The computer software recognised that there was a new targeting glitch. Since I wrote the targeting software I had to fix it. "  
  
"Good thing you managed it."  
  
"Yeah, after you sent Daniel to talk to me, Bray'tac and Rya'c came through early. I spent twenty minutes helping get them settled in and watching them try on the black cowboy hats Teal'c had bought for them. By the time I got back I'd stopped focusing on the problem so I could see the big picture, it was a lot easier to fix after that."  
  
"You should tell Jack that." Jacob suggested.  
  
"I'm planning to, when he gets back. I'll be outside if you need me for anything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
It was another fifteen minutes before Jack pulled up, he noticed Sam sat waiting.  
  
"Hey Annabelle. I'm glad you could make." Sam said as she gave her mother- in-law a hug. "How was your flight?"  
  
"There was some turbulence and a ten minute delay in boarding but other than that it was fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"So I'm going to get to meet your family."  
  
"Dad's inside. Mark and Jenny took the kids to get dessert. Why don't you go in and meet him? Jack and I are going for a walk."  
  
"We are?" Jack questioned, Sam nodded. "Mom, go and meet Jake, you'll like him."  
  
"Okay. Have a nice walk." Annabelle went inside.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea leaving your father with my mother?" He asked.  
  
"Probably not, but think of it this way it's two against one."  
  
"Good point. So why are we going on this walk?" He asked.  
  
"I figured we needed to talk and it was probably better to do it with out our relatives in hearing distance."  
  
"Okay. Who goes first?"  
  
"Me. I'm sorry I hung up on you, I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you." Jack opened his mouth to say something, but she continued before he could get a word out. "I'm also sorry I wasn't home like I promised. It was really out of my control."  
  
"It always is." He muttered.  
  
"This time it really was. You would have been proud of me. By 1000 I had everything on my desk redistributed, everyone was under strict instructions not to call me because I was taking the weekend off, I'd flicked the sign in the locker room over to female, I'd opened my locker then SG-3 came back. Ten minutes later and I would have already left."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Something hit the gate as they came through which altered the targeting data for the gate. If you'd wanted to go to Chulak, you'd have a fifty fifty chance that you'd end up there, but just as likely you could end up on Argos, Vorash or anywhere else for that matter. I had to stay and fix it. By the time you called I was getting fed with people interrupting, I was trying to finish so I could come home and I took it out on you and Dad and I'm sorry."  
  
"Seeing as you calmed down and you made it home at a reasonable hour, you're forgiven."  
  
"That's very noble of you."  
  
"So what did calm you down?"  
  
"Daniel, Dad called him after you left. He made me think about what else was bothering me."  
  
"Do you want to tell me what it was?" Jack asked.  
  
"I never wanted the big white wedding, everyone told me I should have it but I never really wanted or needed it."  
  
"What did you want?" Jack asked.  
  
"What we had. Something very small and very quiet. I'm not saying Vegas was the ideal location, but it was what I wanted."  
  
"It's a little late to cancel this shindig tomorrow."  
  
"I know. Daniel made me see that it doesn't have to be what's important about tomorrow. I love you that's what important."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Tomorrow is just about getting the nice photos and the party. The rest is superfluous."  
  
"So we're still having this wedding tomorrow because my Mom bought a hat she insisted on showing me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be the one in the white dress."  
  
"So your dress is white. Good to know." Sam rolled her eyes. "Come here." He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You know Daniel doesn't trust Myles." Sam said as they walked back to the house.  
  
"I know. I'm beginning as well, he asks too many questions."  
  
"You have met me and Daniel right."  
  
"Something is just off."  
  
TBC 


	187. Chapter 187

"This shouldn't take too long." Chaplin Hudson said. "Colonel, you'll stand here, Dr Jackson stand next to him." Jack and Daniel moved as instructed. "General Hammond, Mr Carter, Mrs Carter, Matthew if you'd like to take a seat and everyone else if you'd please make your way to the back of the chapel."  
  
Everyone got up from their seats and made there way to the back of the chapel.  
  
"So should we make a run for it and head for the bar?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Dad!" Sam swatted him in the arm.  
  
"I was just asking." Jacob rubbed his arm.  
  
"Give me twenty minutes General." The Chaplin winked at him. "And I'll join you."  
  
"I'd join you but I think it would be against some regulation, the law and my Mom would have a problem with it." Cassie added.  
  
"Too right."  
  
"Let's just get back to rehearsing." Sam suggested.  
  
"Okay. Once the first piece of music begins Mr Murray will escort Mrs O'Neill down the aisle to her seat." Teal'c held out his arm, Annabelle took it and they slowly walked down the aisle. Sam and Jack had been adamant that Teal'c be directly involved especially since he had given her away the first time. "Next it will be Miss Hannah." He crouched down. "Do you know what you're supposed to do sweetheart?"  
  
"I have to sprinkle rose petals as I walk down the aisle. It's right together, left together."  
  
"That's it. Do you want to practise?" Hannah nodded. "When you get to the other end go and sit with your parents, I'll show you to stand when I get back up there." Hannah began to walk down the aisle. "Up next we have Miss Cassandra Fraiser. I take it you know exactly what to do too?"  
  
"Yes." Cassie replied.  
  
"Then get a-walking." Cassie began the aisle. "Dr Fraiser, you're up next ma'am."  
  
"See you at the other end." Janet winked at Sam.  
  
"Once she's got there, the music will switch to the other interesting choice of the day."  
  
"I'm taking it Dad didn't pick the traditional wedding march."  
  
"No."  
  
"Dad, do you want to tell me what you picked?" Sam asked.  
  
"No. So we walk down the aisle and hand her over to Jack."  
  
"Yes sir. Let me get back to my position and arrange the bridesmaids and then you start to make your practice entrance." The Chaplin turned and quickly walked up the aisle and Janet, Cassie and Hannah in height order.  
  
"So why not the traditional music?" Sam asked.  
  
"You're already married besides I thought it should be something to reflex both your personalities."  
  
"So this is one of those situations when it's best not to ask?"  
  
"That would be the one. If you makes you feel better, Selmak highly approves of my choice."  
  
"Not really. Your friends really don't have any taste in music; I have a very strong memory of that." Jacob handed her over to Jack.  
  
"Colonel, take her hand." Jack did as he was told. "I'll say a few words, then you'll repeat your vows, since you've already done we don't need to practice that bit, you'll just have to repeat it after me. Then we come to the part with the rings, we it's time Doctor Jackson, will hand you the Major's ring Colonel, you'll repeat the part about the rings after me, then Dr Fraiser will hand you the Colonel's ring Major."  
  
"That's a point. Sam I need your ring." Daniel said. Sam tugged it off and handed it over.  
  
"Colonel." Janet prompted. Jack reluctantly took it off and handed it to her. Sam glanced down at her hand.  
  
"Something wrong?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've never just worn my engagement ring, the weight feels off balance."  
  
"Don't worry you'll get it back in eighteen hours." Daniel said reassuringly.  
  
"Just don't lose it." Sam warned.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"On second thoughts let Murray hold on to it until tomorrow." Sam said.  
  
"Sam, I promise I won't lose it."  
  
"Daniel you'd lose your head if it wasn't screwed on." Jack said.  
  
"Now I'm feeling really loved." Daniel said sarcastically.  
  
"Keep the ring, just don't lose it."  
  
"Now that's cleared up, they will be a prayer then the whole kissing the bride part. Then you'll turn and walk out to the other piece of music the General choose." Sam eyed Jacob suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"Dad chose music which apparently represents our personalities; I'm just not sure what it is."  
  
"We're done." The Chaplin said.  
  
"Good." Jacob said. "Let's go to dinner, there is a restaurant three blocks from here called Godelive's. They're expecting us."  
  
"I taking it there will be cake at this party?" Jack asked.  
  
"Probably." Jacob replied.  
  
"No cake Colonel." Janet said.  
  
"Doc?" Jack pleaded.  
  
"No cake today, you can eat as much tomorrow as you like."  
  
"You know you're a pain." Jack scowled at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Janet, apparently I'm evil." Sam said.  
  
TBC 


	188. Chapter 188

"You should see some of the faces Jack pulls when Sam gives her technical scientific speeches." Hammond said. "It makes briefings highly entertaining."  
  
"It's nice to know you pay attention General." Sam said.  
  
"I can tell the difference between Cancer, Orion and Cassiopeia. I know black holes are bad, I understand the concept of interstellar drift that's enough for me." Jack responds so as Hammond didn't have to provide an opinion on Sam's briefings. "One genius in the family is enough."  
  
"I used to find that annoying when I was a kid." Mark said. "Especially when she could do my homework and I couldn't."  
  
"But I remember you got Cora Benson to help you." Sam reminded him.  
  
"I can't help it if she thought I was cute."  
  
"She followed you around like a lost puppy for three weeks until talked to her brother while I was beating him at pool."  
  
"He almost beat me up for taking advantage of his sister." Mark remembered.  
  
"He didn't though; I managed to talk him out of it."  
  
"Are we talking about Major Benson's daughter Cora?"  
  
"Yeah." Mark replied.  
  
"Where was I at the time?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"Italy I think." Sam replied. "Or maybe it was India, somewhere beginning with I."  
  
"Was there any of my other friends daughter's I should have been concerned about?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Let's see there was Helena, Fallon, Missy, Katie..."  
  
"Bobby Jenkins?" Mark countered.  
  
"Why you?" Sam tossed some of her wafer at him.  
  
"Auntie Sam you're not supposed to throw food." Matthew reminded her.  
  
"Sorry Mattie." Sam apologised.  
  
"You got mad at Uncle Jack when he threw popcorn at you last week." Hannah added.  
  
"That's because Uncle Jack is a big kid." Everyone smiled as Jack was trying to steal her ice-cream while she spoke. "And the popcorn stuck to my hair." She batted his hand away; unsurprisingly no one disagreed with her.  
  
"When Jack was a child he..." Annabelle started.  
  
"No stories Mom, I have to work with most of these people."  
  
"Don't worry Jack we won't think any less of you." Janet said.  
  
"I was a pain when I was a kid. I'd rather not discuss it."  
  
"You were a pain Jack, I would never have guessed." Daniel joked. "You're as bad as she is." Jack accused.  
  
"Don't worry Daniel; just ignore him like I do when he calls me a Napoleonic power monger who is coming after him with big needles."  
  
"You are and you do."  
  
"Jack, if you're calling her that no wonder she uses large needles." Jacob joked.  
  
"Why does she need to take so much blood?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I caught Malaria years ago, I had a flare up last year, she just keeps a check so it doesn't happen again." Jack replied. Janet, Cassie, Teal'c, General Hammond, Jacob, Daniel and Sam glanced at him for the speed at which he'd made up the lie.  
  
"That doesn't sound like fun." Jenny winced.  
  
"It's not." Hannah yawned. "Looks like it's time to go."  
  
"It's been a long day." Mark said ruffling his daughter's hair.  
  
"I'll go and take care of the bill." Sam said getting up from the table.  
  
"Kids get your coats on." Jenny instructed.  
  
"I'll give you a lift home Murray." Hammond said.  
  
"That would be most kind, General Hammond." Teal'c replied, most of the group knew this meant taking him back to the base.  
  
"We'll get the kids in the car Dad." Mark said. "We'll see first tomorrow."  
  
"About 0800." Janet said to Jenny. "I'll bring the dresses with me."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Mom, we'll drop you off at the hotel on the way home." Jack said.  
  
"You're not going home. You're going to Daniel's." Jacob said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack asked.  
  
"You're spending the night at Daniel's. He has your Class A's there I dropped them off yesterday."  
  
"I'm still not sure on the why I can't go home."  
  
"It's tradition."  
  
"Jake, we got married months ago."  
  
"And I wasn't there. So let me have my bit of tradition."  
  
"Tradition is good Jonathan." Annabelle started.  
  
"Jack, just agree with him. It's only one night." Sam said.  
  
"Annabelle, I'll drive you back to your hotel, if Sam can drop Jack off." Daniel offered.  
  
"I think I can manage that." Sam said. "I'll call in an hour to make sure you're there." Jacob warned.  
  
"Yes sir." Jack replied.  
  
Out in the parking lot Jack and Sam waited for everyone else to leave.  
  
"I still don't know why we're agreeing to this. We're both adults we should be able to sleep where we want." Jack moaned.  
  
"Jack, let Dad have his way and he won't set Selmak on you. Besides I'll make adequate restitution tomorrow night."  
  
"Who gets to define the term adequate?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement. But how about a preview?" She pushed him against the SUV and passionately kissed him. His arms instinctively went around his waist his hands hovering over her butt. There we a couple of loud wolf whistles, that forced Sam to turn around. "Phipps, Brady." Sam said recognising some of the academy staff.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't realise it was you." Brady apologised.  
  
"It's okay. Have you met my husband Colonel O'Neill?" She asked.  
  
"Not personally ma'am. It's nice to meet you sir, we've heard good things about you."  
  
"You too. We should really be going, we've got a busy day tomorrow."  
  
TBC 


	189. Chapter 189

Sam groaned when the doorbell rang at 0745 the next morning.  
  
"Jack get the..." Her hand she had thrown out to nudge him bounced off the bed. Sam opened her eyes when she realised he wasn't there. The doorbell went again; Sam flung back the duvet and slowly sat. She ran a hand through her hair, before picking up a pair of Jack's shorts and pulling them on under the oversized hockey jersey she had commandeered after they started dating. She padded out to the door rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Good morning." Janet said cheerily as and Cassie came through the door carrying garment bags which contained the dresses.  
  
"It's morning?" Sam questioned as she yawned.  
  
"Yes." Janet replied. "How much did you drink after you got home last night?"  
  
"I didn't, I couldn't sleep so I watched a couple of documentaries on the history channel."  
  
"Why couldn't you sleep?" Cassie asked. "Nerves?"  
  
"No, I just got used to having Jack around. Him not being here is the reason I was still asleep when you got here. Even when I don't set the alarm clock, he starts shuffling around about twenty minutes before it usually goes off and wakes me up."  
  
"One of the many uses for Air Force Colonels." Janet agreed. "Why don't you go and take a shower I'll let Jenny and Hannah in when they get there?"  
  
"Okay, put on some coffee as well please." Sam yawned again.  
  
"By the way Sam I like the shirt." Cassie said.  
  
"It's Jack's favourite, I sort appropriated it and never gave it back."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't mind and that whole sharing all your worldly goods thing."  
  
"I borrowed it before we got married, he's okay with at long as I don't spill anything on it."  
  
"Shower now Major." Janet instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Good morning." Sam said to the group of women who had made coffee and toast.  
  
"Morning." Jenny said. The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Cassie said grabbing the phone. Sam sat down and grabbed some coffee. "Hello."  
  
"Cassie?"  
  
"Yeah Jack. How are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm good thanks kiddo. Can I speak to Sam please?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jack, I don't know, Jacob's not seeing the bride before the wedding thing, includes not talking to her."  
  
"Cass I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Jack pleaded.  
  
"Okay." She held out the phone to Sam. "It's Jack, he says it's important."  
  
"Hey Jack." Sam said answering the phone. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Did you know Daniel sleep walks when he's at home and makes coffee?"  
  
"Sounds about right." Sam smiled.  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"Let's just say I only just woke up." She heard him softly chuckle. "So what's up?"  
  
"You remember when we sent the dress uniforms to the dry cleaners we took off all the medals and put them in that bowl with the two halves on the dresser?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When Jacob took them out when he picked up my uniform, he made a slight error?"  
  
"Slight error?" Sam questioned.  
  
"It turns out I have a couple medals I definitely didn't earn and I think you've gain a few for things you'd never want to earn them for."  
  
"Oh, I can see where that would be a problem, especially in front of General Ryan. I'd have Jenny bring them over once I sort them out but I think she may have a problem finding Daniel's apartment."  
  
"I'll send Daniel over for them."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Sam hung up the phone and put it on the table.  
  
"Everything okay?" Janet asked.  
  
"Dad doesn't know what medals I've won so he mixed them up with Jack's and since he's wearing his class A's he needs them. He's sending Daniel over to get the ones he's missing and return the ones of mine he has. I've got to go and sort them out." She got up from the table; she turned back and grabbed a piece of toast. "Hannah, the Simpson's DVD's are on the shelf help yourself."  
  
"Thank you Auntie Sam." Hannah ran into the other room to find something to keep her occupied until it was time to get her ready.  
  
"I'll use the curling iron to put the curls in her hair while she watches." Jenny said.  
  
"Thanks." Janet said. "Cass, sit down and I'll put the curlers in, hopefully we should get some ringlets."  
  
TBC 


	190. Chapter 190

The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it, it will be Daniel." Sam said, she had just finished helping Janet put the curlers in her hair. She opened the door. "Morning Daniel."  
  
"Good morning Sam."  
  
"Come in, would you like some coffee?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. I'm never one to turn down a cup of coffee." He saw Janet and Cassie sat with their hair in curlers. "Nice look ladies."  
  
"It will be worth the effort Dr Jackson." Janet said.  
  
"Sorry, I'm sure it will."  
  
"Here Daniel." Sam handed him a mug of coffee.  
  
"Thanks. So you're feeling better about all this today?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. It helped after we talked yesterday and after I talked to Jack."  
  
"What's all this about?" Janet questioned.  
  
"I don't want the big white wedding, I never did." Sam replied. "I wanted something small with close family and friends."  
  
"Then why did you agree to this horse and pony show?"  
  
"Because everyone told me it's what I wanted. Jack said I could have it to make up for what we had in Vegas and the fact that you weren't there and General Hammond and Dad and Annabelle and Mark, Jenny and the kids. We told Annabelle and Dad we'd have it to make up for it. So when Dad offered to organise it all, I just agreed to it, gave him a list of guest and brought a dress. It kind of snowballed when I wasn't looking."  
  
"You should have said something sooner and I wouldn't have let Jacob let it get so big."  
  
"I've been gone for the best part of three weeks in the last month; I wasn't here to stop it. But now it's happening we're going to get through the whole church thing, and then we're going to enjoy the party because we could all do with some downtime."  
  
"That's the spirit." Daniel smiled at her. "By the way I had great fun teasing Jack about my speech."  
  
"He's going have fun teasing you about the fact that you sleepwalk to make coffee in the middle of the night."  
  
"I don't sleepwalk." Daniel protested.  
  
"Apparently you do."  
  
"It's a legitimate thing Daniel, some people get up in the middle of the night and eat, you make coffee. I guess you only have random attacks because you've never done it in the infirmary or I haven't had any reports from when you're out and about." Janet confirmed.  
  
"He doesn't as far as I know." Sam confirmed.  
  
"We'll look into it."  
  
"Daniel, hand over the medals and I'll make sure we both have the right ones." Daniel took a small bag out of his pocket and handed it to her. She tipped the contents out on the table; she added them to her medal collection which she had arranged on the table. Once she made sure all hers were present and correct, she put Jack's back in the bag and handed it back. "There you go, all present and accounted for."  
  
"How can you tell the difference?" Cassie asked.  
  
"These ones are all mine, I know exactly what I won them for. I also know what Jack won most of his for; he told me the stories behind them. Apart from four of them which he got for special ops missions he can't talk about because they're classified."  
  
"You have pretty high security clearance." Cassie pointed out.  
  
"Different kind of classified. This is the kind of classified if he told anyone he'd have to kill them."  
  
"I'd better get back before he sends out a search party." Daniel said.  
  
"I'll see you all later."  
  
~  
  
"Jack I'm back." Daniel said as he came in the door.  
  
"Teal'c brought doughnuts." Jack said he and Teal'c were sat watching TV eating them.  
  
"So I see. Isn't a bit early for doughnuts?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It is never too early for doughnuts Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied.  
  
"I have taught you well." Jack said in his best Jedi voice, despite never seeing Star Wars he'd seen clips. "So what's Sam's dress like?"  
  
"No." Daniel replied.  
  
"No you haven't seen it or no you've seen it and you're not going to tell me?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen it, but if I had I wouldn't tell you anyway."  
  
"Good friend you are."  
  
"Jack, the only one ready over there is Jenny. She has on a lovely lilac skirt suit and she has a matching hat. Hannah has ringlet curls in her hair and is sat watching your Simpson's DVDs. Janet and Cassie have their hair up in curlers and Sam is running around in a pair of jeans and your hockey jersey."  
  
"I keep meaning to steal that back." Jack muttered.  
  
"No offence Jack she looks better in it than you do."  
  
"True. Is she still okay about going through with this?"  
  
"Yes. Here." Daniel tossed the bag with the medals in at Jack. "She double checked she has all hers so those by default are yours."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So Teal'c how are Bray'tac and Rya'c getting to the chapel?" Daniel asked.  
  
"General Hammond has offered his assistance in that matter."  
  
"Good."  
  
TBC 


	191. Chapter 191

"Sam we should get you in your dress the cars will be here in thirty minutes." Janet advised. She, Cassie and Hannah were all dressed in their dresses in different shades of blue.  
  
"Okay." Jenny had just finished doing Sam's make up while the others had finished getting dressed. "You all look beautiful." Sam smiled as she saw them. "Especially you Hannah."  
  
"Thank you Auntie Sam."  
  
"Hannah let's go and watch some more Simpson's while Janet and Cassie help Auntie Sam get ready."  
  
"Okay." Hannah skipped into the living room.  
  
"Nice lingerie." Cassie said when she saw what Sam had put on under her jeans and jersey earlier after her shower.  
  
"Jack's going to love it." Janet agreed.  
  
"Mom." Cassie cringed.  
  
"Janet, you'll scar the poor girl for life." Cassie gave her a grateful smile. "Besides Jack prefers my red dress and heels."  
  
"It's a shame we didn't have to contact the Shavadi and see if you could borrow that blue dress." Janet winked at her.  
  
"Please don't remind me. Getting kidnapped is not fun, but it was nice to feel appreciated for five minutes."  
  
"Blue dress?" Cassie questioned.  
  
"I'll show you the photo next time we're at the base." Janet winked as she did up the back of Sam's dress. Sam adjusted the straps, flattened the front of the dress down. She turned to look at Cassie and Janet.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"You look beautiful." Janet smiled. Sam's dress had a white satin bodice which was embroidered with bead and a floor length A-line chiffon skirt.  
  
"It's perfect Sam."  
  
"It's not too much?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, it's perfect; you just need a necklace to finish it off."  
  
"My mom's pearls are in the bedroom in my jewellery box."  
  
"I'll go and get them."  
  
"Then I guess it will be time to get this show on the road."  
  
~  
  
"Jack, stop pacing." Daniel whispered sharply.  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack." Daniel retorted. "Relax, she'll be here, it's not like she'd skip out on you."  
  
"What if she got taken by our little friend?"  
  
"Jack she's not supposed to be here for another fifteen minutes."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Still nothing, Sam loves you, she married you and she's going to turn up here today and it's going to be a whole lot of fun, then we're going to have a party at which I get to make a speech to make fun of you." Daniel put his hands on Jack's arms to stop him.  
  
"You'd better not. And why is this going to be fun?"  
  
"Let's just say your father-in-law and his little friend have a great sense of humour. So relax, breathe otherwise I'll go and get Teal'c to come and know some sense into you."  
  
"Teal'c wouldn't do that." Jack pulled away.  
  
"How about Annabelle then?"  
  
"Fine." Jack stopped.  
  
"Good."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sam's dress–www ! thebridalshop ! com / sg2619 ! htm  
  
Janet & Cassie's dresses – www ! thebridalshop ! com / bm1604 ! htm (in premier blue)  
  
Hannah's dress – www ! thebridalshop ! com / gz23109 ! htm (in blue topaz)  
  
Annabelle's dress –www ! thebridalshop ! com / gz82203 ! htm  
  
Jenny's suit - www1.daxon.co.uk/cgi- bin/Daxon.storefront/405ee59600503422276c0a0b002e05d2/Product/View/8623904&2 A&2A012  
  
Just replace ! with the appropriate dots. 


	192. Chapter 192

"You look beautiful." Jacob kissed Sam's cheek as they stood outside the chapel.  
  
"Thank you Dad. You don't look to bad yourself."  
  
"Your Mom's pearls. You know she would have been so proud of you."  
  
"I like to think she's watching over me, but only at certain times otherwise it would just be plain embarrassing."  
  
"There is a thought I didn't need. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"I think your personal physician has it covered so you don't. It was Daniel I was most concerned about when I told him some very blue jokes to tell Jack that he had left out of the speech. You should have seen how red he got."  
  
"Where did you learn blue jokes?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Dad, I'm an Air Force brat, besides I've never been as innocent as you thought."  
  
"Maybe I don't need to hear that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good I didn't miss it." General Kerrigan said from behind them.  
  
"General, I'm glad you could make it." Sam said.  
  
"I would have been here earlier but a couple of the cadets got into a ruckus over a sports event, it took longer to deal with than I anticipated."  
  
"General, have you met my father Jacob Carter? Dad, this is General Kerrigan."  
  
"I've heard good things about you." Jacob said.  
  
"You too." General Kerrigan agreed.  
  
"Sam, everything is ready when you are." Janet said coming out of the chapel. "Jack's pacing and Daniel remembered the ring so... General Kerrigan it's nice to see you again."  
  
"You too Doctor Fraiser. I'd better get inside and take my seat. By the way you look radiant Sam."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"So are you ready Sam?" Janet asked.  
  
"Let's do this." They walked into the chapel. Janet nodded to an Airman who into turn nodded to the conductor of the small part of the Air Force band. The band started to play.  
  
It took Sam a few seconds to recognise the music without the lyrics at that point Teal'c had already started to walk Annabelle down the aisle.  
  
"Dad, 'I'm off to see the Wizard'?" Sam questioned. "You picked something from the Wizard of Oz?"  
  
"It seemed appropriate given Jack's frequent references. Besides it's definitely better than the traditional music."  
  
"I'm just wondering what else you picked? You do know that General Ryan is here and the Secretary of Defence."  
  
"Don't worry I pre-warned them. They've both met Jack they understand; besides Daniel suggested the theme to the Outer Limits. Teal'c had a preference for the Star Wars theme music."  
  
"They were involved in this?"  
  
"Of course. They were helping me while trying to hide out from Jack, while he was cranky in your absence."  
  
"Good luck." Janet said winking at her as she started to walk slowly down the aisle.  
  
When Janet reached the end, the music changed and everyone rose.  
  
TBC 


	193. Chapter 193

"The Simpson's theme music?" Sam asked trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Seemed appropriate."  
  
"And you expect me not to laugh?" She questioned.  
  
"No, you can laugh."  
  
"Good because keeping a straight face wasn't really an option." She started to chuckle.  
  
~  
  
"The Simpson's? And the Wizard of Oz?" Jack whispered to Daniel.  
  
"I told you Jacob an interesting sense of humour."  
  
"Did Sam know about this?"  
  
"No, but just so you know Teal'c wanted the Star Wars theme rather the Wizard of Oz. But Jacob and I shot him down."  
  
"Just how long have you known he was planning this?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well Sam was away with her science team, you were making everyone hide when they saw you with your bad mood. So Teal'c and I were helping out."  
  
"Did you have a suggestion?"  
  
"Outer Limits theme. You know you can look, Sam looks beautiful."  
  
"I think if I turn around I'll wake up. OW, what was that for?" Jack asked as Daniel pinched his arm.  
  
"Just proving you're awake. Take a look at your wife."  
  
Jack took a deep breathe before turning to look at Sam.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You're right there." Daniel patted him on the back.  
  
When Sam and Jacob reached the front of the chapel, Jacob kissed Sam's cheek and let stand next to Jack.  
  
"Hi." She whispered.  
  
"Hi. You look beautiful."  
  
"So everyone keeps telling me. You don't look bad yourself."  
  
"Just something I through on."  
  
"All medals present and accounted for?" She questioned.  
  
"Yep. So what did you think of the musical choice?"  
  
"I'm trying not to think about otherwise I'll laugh all the way through this."  
  
"I guess Jake has a good sense of humour."  
  
"And Daniel and Teal'c." Sam added.  
  
"Probably Janet too."  
  
"We're gathered here today to witness as Jack and Sam renew their wedding vows in front their friends and family." The Chaplin started. "I met Sam on her first day at the academy; I had the pleasure of watching her graduate and become officer she is today, so it is with great honour and pleasure that she asked me to conduct the ceremony today. The best man Dr Jackson informs that the first ceremony was at the Alien chapel in Las Vegas, Nevada, hopefully this will be a little more down to earth, despite the interesting musical selection by the bride's father. Now on with the more traditional parts of the ceremony..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I am trying to find the right variation on the traditional vows, I'm still looking but I may end up taking a little bit from several ceremonies. 


	194. Chapter 194

"Marriage is a melding of two hearts, two minds, two lives into one. It is sacred and not to be entered into lightly, but with sober reflection and thought, for deep and abiding love and with the joy of everlasting commitment." The Chaplin started. Sam smiled.  
  
"Jack repeat after me. I, Jack, take you Sam."  
  
"I Jack take you Sam." Jack repeated.  
  
"To be none other than yourself." Jack repeated.  
  
"I promise to stand by your side." Jack repeated again.  
  
"To encourage you, and be open and honest with you." Jack repeated.  
  
"To laugh with you, and cry with you."  
  
"To always love you and honour you."  
  
"Both freed and bound by our love."  
  
"For as long as we both shall live." He winked at Sam which made her smile even more.  
  
"Now Sam, repeat after me I, Sam take you Jack."  
  
"I, Sam take you Jack." Sam repeated.  
  
"To be none other than yourself."  
  
"I promise to stand by your side."  
  
"To encourage you, and be open and honest with you."  
  
"To laugh with you, and cry with you."  
  
"To always love you and honour you."  
  
"Both freed and bound by our love."  
  
"For as long as we both shall live." Jack smiled at her.  
  
"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage." The Chaplin continued. Daniel and Janet stepped forward and placed the wedding rings on the Chaplin's bible. "Jack repeat after me. I, Jack, take thee Sam, to be my wife. To have and to hold...." "I, Jack, take thee, Sam, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer and I promise my love to you." Jack completed. "Now place the ring on the third finger of Sam's left hand and repeat after me...." The Chaplin began. "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, all that I am I give to all, all that I have I share with you and this is my solemn vow." Jack finished. "Now Sam repeat after me. I, Sam, take thee Jack to be my husband. To have..."  
  
"I, Sam, take thee Jack, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer and I promise my love to you." Sam repeated "Now place the ring on the third finger of Jack's left hand and repeat after me...." The Chaplin began. "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, all that I am I give to all, all that I have I share with you and this is my solemn vow." Sam finished. "Jack and Sam, as you this day renew your marriage vows which united you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as you shall remain each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other." The Chaplin added. "Whom God hath joined together, let no one put asunder. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." Jack didn't need to be told twice and gave Sam a kiss that had the SGC contingent of the wedding guests' wolf whistling. Jacob turned around to see General Hammond joining in. "If you can't beat them Jake, you may as well join them." Jacob chuckled. "You're right George." "It is my honour to present Colonel and Mrs. O'Neill." The Chaplin finished the ceremony. TBC A/N: A little bit of tradition rolled into some other vows. All were found by running a search for wedding vows on about.com, I just put them together. 


	195. Chapter 195

"So how do you think that went?" Jack asked as they were sat eating at the reception.  
  
"Considering the fact that I spend the whole thing trying not to start laughing. It was better than I was expecting." Sam replied.  
  
"I'm not that funny."  
  
"It wasn't you it was that Simpson's music." Sam replied. "Although you keep winking at me didn't help matters."  
  
"I think the Simpson's theme was a well advised choice." Jack said.  
  
"Hey Dad." Sam turned around; her father was sat next to her.  
  
"He's getting better at placating the father-in-law." Jacob nodded at Jack.  
  
"He just doesn't want you to shoot him." Sam retorted.  
  
"Possibly. Jack if you liked the music, you would have loved the cake that Janet wouldn't let me buy."  
  
"Jacob, it was a child's Simpson's birthday cake." Janet said hearing her name mentioned.  
  
"That's an idea I could have got behind." Jack replied at the thought.  
  
"Jack, you have fruit cake at weddings. Besides which fruit cake is better for you." Janet pointed.  
  
"Just not the icing." Sam patted him on the hand.  
  
"Jacob, do you think it's time for the speeches yet?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Depends on what you're going to say Danny boy." Jack said.  
  
"Don't worry Jack. I've read it to make sure he wasn't revealing classified information." Hammond tried to reassure him.  
  
"I want to hear it." Sam said.  
  
"Fine go ahead." Jack encouraged flatly.  
  
Daniel stood at knocked on the side of his glass with a spoon.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" He asked the room silenced. "It's my duty as best man to make the first speech. It was difficult to know what exactly to say; firstly I had to find something wouldn't cause Jack to threaten me with physical violence. Then I had to find something the Air Force would let me say that wasn't classified. Sam even made a few suggestions, including some jokes which made me blush which makes me think she's not as sweet and innocent as she seems, or she's spent too much time playing poker with our friendly marines."  
  
There was a hoorah from the Marines of SG-3.  
  
"Seeing as I have to say something, I thought I'd tell you the story of the first wedding seeing as Murray and I were only ones lucky enough to be there. We'd been sent to Nevada for reasons I can't reveal. We'd just been told that we were facing a six hour wait to do what we needed to do, so Jack dragged Sam off to an empty office for a few minutes. When they came back Murray and I were told that we were going on a road trip. So we all jumped in a requisitioned car and drove to Vegas. Sam stole Jack's credit card and bought a dress because she refused to get married in her uniform. Murray and I were getting a bit suspicious at that point until Jack explained what was going on. We drove to the Alien chapel as Chaplin Hudson mention, I was best man again and Murray gave the bride away in Jacob's place. Afterwards we went and had lunch in a dinner and then went back to work. As anyone who knows Jack and Sam, spontaneity is more Jack's thing than Sam's. She's the ever consummate scientist planning everything out in detail to get the desired effect. But somehow it seemed right. But speaking of Sam being a scientist, leads me to the story of how Sam and Jack first met, which has become a part of the base legend." He paused for breath.  
  
"Tell the story Danny." Jack muttered.  
  
"General Hammond was arranging a team for something; he informed Jack he was assigning a Sam Carter to his team. Jack asked where HE was transferring from and Sam walked in saying she is transferring from the Pentagon. Jack really didn't want her on the team and Sam knew it. They had a little bicker about her qualifications and then Jack realised she was a scientist. Which was soon amended to theoretical astrophysicist. Jack then proceeded to tell her, he liked women but he had a little problem with scientists. Sam challenged him to an arm wrestle to prove she was tough enough. After General Hammond had informed Jack that Sam was way smarter than him and that she was staying, it was the start of a beautiful relationship and the beginning of many betting pools. Mr Secretary and General Ryan ignore that last comment."  
  
"Why? We were a part of the pool." The Secretary of Defence said.  
  
"Anyway I guess my point is that we all knew they were destined to be together from the beginning. So congratulations Jack and Sam."  
  
"Jack and Sam." Everyone raised their glasses.  
  
"I guess it's my turn." Jacob said standing. "The first time I met Jack, he and Sam were in Washington to receive a medal for something I can't reveal. George invited me along, which gave me a good chance to meet my daughter's new CO. After Jack had ascertained that I was Sam's father he tried to make polite conversation but he was uncomfortable. So he excused himself. General, Captain, General, Waiter, which always amused me. Since then I've worked with him and got to know him. He's a good guy and as long as he doesn't hurt my little girl he'll always be a welcome part of the family."  
  
"Thank you sir." Jack said. Jack stood. "I guess I should say something. As most of you know I'm a man of few words..." He paused. "I was just remembering the last time I said those words which was at Sam's promotion ceremony. Anyway I guess what I wanted to say was Sam and I want to thank you all for being here, have fun and don't eat all the cake." There was a chuckle. "Anything you want to add Sam?"  
  
"Just one thing. I'm taking the weekend off, absolutely no work. So I'm just going to point out that extends to everyone, no shop talk and thank you for coming."  
  
TBC 


	196. Chapter 196

"Now it's time for the first dance." Sgt Dale Torney who had been asked to be DJ for the wedding announced. "This song was selected by one of our lovely bridesmaids today. Miss Cassandra Fraiser."  
  
There was a round of applause as Sam and Jack took their place on the dance floor. The music began.  
  
~You are the air I need to breathe The river of life inside of me You are the half that made me whole You are the anchor of my soul~  
  
"That's true." Jack whispered into Sam's ear. "You do make me whole and you keep me grounded."  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
~ And you are strong when I am weak You are the words when I can't speak~  
  
"When the Ancient information flooded my brain." Jack whispered.  
  
~you never fail to see me through That's the love I found in you~  
  
"Jollinar?" Sam offered.  
  
~you are my shelter from the storm You are the road that leads me home~  
  
"When I was stranded you brought me home."  
  
"Never leave a man behind remember. Especially when it's your CO who you're in love with." Sam replied.  
  
~and baby with you here face to face Oh I know I've found my place~  
  
"My place is definitely here with you." Sam whispered.  
  
"Mine too."  
  
~and you are strong when I am weak You are the words when I can't speak You never fail to see me through That's the love I found in you  
  
And once in every life You find the one that's right And when you say forever it's true~  
  
"You know you're stuck with me forever right?" Jack asked.  
  
"Damn, here I was thinking it would only be for another week, a month at most."  
  
"You're really funny Major." Jack said dropping a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I learnt it from a Colonel I know." She winked at him then rested her head on his shoulder. "Forever isn't long enough Jack." ~That's the love I found in you  
  
You are strong when I am weak You are the words when I can't speak You never fail to see me through That's the love I found in you  
  
That's the love, love I found in you. ~  
  
Jack kissed Sam as the song finished. Jack and Sam walked off the dance floor leaving the others to dance.  
  
"So what did you think?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Perfect choice Cass." Sam said.  
  
"Definitely." Jack agreed.  
  
A/N: The Love I found in You by Jim Brickman. 


	197. Chapter 197

"Daniel?" Sam said touching his arm.  
  
"Hey Sam beautiful wedding." The person Daniel was talking to said.  
  
"Greg." Sam said recognising him. "I'm glad you could come where's Sara?"  
  
"She's gone to talk to Jack's mother Anna something?"  
  
"Annabelle." Sam supplied.  
  
"Right she's talking to Annabelle."  
  
"Did you need something Sam?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Come dance with me."  
  
"You want to dance? Where's Jack?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Talking to the Secretary of Defence and trying not to make an idiot of himself in front of General Ryan again. Besides it's the bride's prerogative to dance with the best man. So what do you say Dr Jackson, come dance with me?"  
  
"Never turn a lady down when she asks you to dance." Greg said.  
  
"Come on then." Daniel said holding out his arm to her.  
  
"You're good at this." Sam commented as they began to dance.  
  
"Years of going to functions to try and get people to fund my research and digs."  
  
"Now you get paid to dig up artefacts."  
  
"And I get to make good friends. So why did you want to dance we me? I mean you could have picked anyone of the men in this room?"  
  
"Maybe I wanted to dance with one of my best friends?" Sam offered. "And you know how bad Teal'c was when we tried to teach him to dance last year. I think he'd break my toes if he stood on them."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Janet seems to be having a good time talking to Myles." Sam said seeing Janet over Daniel's shoulder. "They must have been talking for at least half an hour."  
  
"Yeah." Daniel said with a definite jealous tone in his voice.  
  
"Guess it must be the uniform." Sam added.  
  
"I thought women in the military were immune."  
  
"Not as much as we'd like everyone to think. Navy dress whites are a definite turn on especially pilots with gold wings. Ever see Top Gun? Trust me the women I watched that movie with weren't watching it for the planes."  
  
Sam was sure she heard him mutter 'what chance do us mere mortals have?'"  
  
"But you know she wouldn't be talking to him if someone else when and asked her to dance." Sam pointed out. She knew she was pushing it but... the song ended. "Thank you for the dance Daniel."  
  
"Excuse me, I have to..."  
  
"Go." Sam encouraged with a chuckle. Sam followed him slightly to where she had left her drink.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Janet would you like to dance?" She overheard him ask.  
  
"I like that Daniel. Excuse me Myles." She put her hand in the one Daniel had extended to her.  
  
"You know I don't know if anyone has told you but you look beautiful today."  
  
"Thank you Daniel." Sam smiled as she saw Janet blush as she went into Daniel's arms.  
  
"Nice job Major." Cassie said coming to stand next to her.  
  
"Why thank you Cassie." Sam smiled. "I almost thought I pushed it too far."  
  
"But you didn't. So that's Commander Wonderful?" She asked nodding to where Myles was watching Janet.  
  
"His name is Myles Hartman." Sam supplied.  
  
"I think it's about time Commander Wonderful and I had a little chat."  
  
"Cass be nice, he's not a bad person."  
  
"Sam, you know how hard we've been trying to..."  
  
"I know." Sam replied. "Just be nice."  
  
"I'll try polite." Cassie said before walking towards him.  
  
TBC 


	198. Chapter 198

"Commander Hartman?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Myles." He corrected.  
  
"Myles, I'm Cassandra Fraiser." She held out her hand. "Janet's my Mom."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Would you like to sit down?" He asked shaking her hand.  
  
"Do you dance Commander?"  
  
"Dance?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes dance."  
  
"Yes." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Good, because you and I need to have a little chat."  
  
"About what?" He asked as they began dancing.  
  
"Stay away from my mother."  
  
"Excuse me?" He said stunned at her bluntness.  
  
"Don't hit on my mother." She repeated.  
  
"Cassandra you're mother is an adult, she can talk to whom she likes and I'm sure she can date who she likes too."  
  
"And she likes Daniel. I've been working on this for three years and I'm not going to let you screw this up."  
  
"Don't you think if she likes Dr Jackson she would have done something about it?" Myles asked.  
  
"Daniel has just got to a point where he can deal with what happened to his wife, I'm not going to let you interfere. You're only going to be here another three weeks."  
  
"How exactly do you know that?"  
  
"I know a lot more than you think I do. Stay away from her."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Myles asked.  
  
"Think of it more as a friendly warning." She said with a fake smile.  
  
"Cassandra, you are a child I really don't think you can do much."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that Commander. I'm an alien." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"What?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Mom adopted me after SG-1 rescued me from Hanka after the Goa'uld killed everyone on my planet and then tried to use me as bomb to destroy Earth. These people are my family, if Jacob and his friends had to choose sides trust me they'd pick my side, so would Bra'tac and Rya'c. General Hammond well you don't want to know about that." He looked at her with disbelief. "It's true ask anyone who works at the base." The song ended. "Thank you for the dance Commander."  
  
"Is everything okay?" Janet asked as she and Daniel walked over. Myles still had a slightly stunned look on his face.  
  
"Yes Mom." Cassie replied. "I promised Bra'tac that you and I would help teach him and Rya'c to dance. No time like the present."  
  
"True. I'll see you both later."  
  
"Is she really an alien?" Myles said after a minute to Daniel.  
  
"Yes. But I wouldn't mention that too loudly given the number of people who aren't familiar with the project and the fact that you sign a non- disclosure agreement. I'd hate to have a couple of the SF's throw you in the brig and ruin the wedding."  
  
Myles's face whitened.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to go and talk to Teal'c." Daniel said hiding a smile.  
  
~  
  
"Mr Secretary can I ask you a question off the record?" Jack said.  
  
"Of course Colonel."  
  
"What do you know about Lieutenant Commander Myles Hartman?"  
  
"He's the Navy's Missile expert. Why do you ask Colonel?"  
  
"He's been assigned to work with Sam at the base."  
  
"I know I authorised it. What is concerning you Colonel?" The Secretary of Defence asked.  
  
"Sir in my line of work you tend to pick up on when something about a situation seems wrong and more aptly when something seems wrong with people. We took him with us on a short trip last week and both Dr Jackson and I have concerns about Commander Hartman and his motives."  
  
"I value your opinion Colonel, so I'll have someone look further into his background for you."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"What's Major Carter's opinion on the Commander?" The Secretary inquired.  
  
"She seems to like him, and respects his opinion in relation to the reason he's at the base."  
  
"I see. As I said I'll have someone look into it. But Colonel while I have you here I'd like your opinion something else."  
  
TBC 


	199. Chapter 199

The music changed it took Jack a second to recognise it.  
  
"Mr Secretary, excuse me there is something I need to do."  
  
"Of course Colonel, I should really go and talk to Jacob Carter anyway." Jack turned and scanned the room for Sam. He finally located her talking to Marianne and Zack. He crossed the room quickly so he was at her side.  
  
"I need to borrow her for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Go ahead Jack." Zack said with a smile. "Marianne..." He nodded.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Sam, sir."  
  
"What's up Jack?" Sam asked.  
  
"Come dance with me."  
  
"You interrupted because you want to dance?" Jack was never a big one for dancing at the best of times.  
  
"If you listen to the song." Sam listened for a minute.  
  
~ Or is it in his face? No that's just his charm. In his warm embrace? No that's just his arms. If you want to know if he loves you so. It's in kiss ~  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"The 'Cher principle right'?" He questioned.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered that."  
  
"I remember everything you say." He replied. Sam looked at him intently.  
  
"Everything?" She questioned.  
  
"Okay I remember the important things."  
  
"Better."  
  
"Besides it worked out pretty well for me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"You want me to prove it. How exactly?"  
  
"I'll refer you to the pre-mentioned song."  
  
~ And if you want to know if he loves you so It's in kiss. That's where it is.~  
  
Jack kissed her.  
  
"I guess you really do love me. I love you too."  
  
"So did I see Cassie dancing with Myles earlier?" Jack asked as the next song began.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Am I going to have to worry about her developing a thing for sailors?" Jack questioned.  
  
"No. She was just warning him off Janet."  
  
"She doesn't like him either?" Jack asked.  
  
"It really doesn't matter if she likes him or not, she doesn't want him going out with Janet."  
  
"She has good taste but she doesn't want Janet seeing anyone?" He questioned.  
  
"No she wants Janet to be seeing someone. She knows exactly who she wants Janet to be dating; she's been trying to make it happen since Janet adopted her."  
  
"Daniel." Jack said with realisation.  
  
"Exactly. I happen to agree with her, Janet and Daniel are perfect for each other, but Cassie understood about Daniel and Sha're so she didn't push it. But now Daniel has come to terms with it, she doesn't want anyone else muscling in on her mother, while she tries to get them together."  
  
"That's what all the subtle hints and about Danny and Doc have been about."  
  
"Yes. I promised her I'd help out covertly."  
  
"And she wants to keep Janet away from Myles?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I might be able to help out there. Hey Siler?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Can you mobilise the troops to keep Commander Hartman away from Doctor Fraiser? It needs to be done on the QT."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you. There you go."  
  
"You're one of the good guys Jack." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"You're only just noticing."  
  
"I noticed. Along with what a cute six you have."  
  
"And just when did you notice that fact?" He asked.  
  
"Let's see the first time would have to be after the ladies first comment."  
  
"Oh you mean just before you pointing out I really would like you once I got to know you."  
  
"To which you replied you adored me already." Sam retorted.  
  
"What was not to adore? You were feisty and you didn't back down. I liked that."  
  
TBC 


	200. Chapter 200

"So do I get a dance with the beautiful bride?" Ferretti asked. Sam was sat on Jack's knee watching their friends and family interact.  
  
"I don't know about that." Jack said.  
  
"You don't think I'm a beautiful bride?" Sam asked with mock seriousness.  
  
"I think you make a gorgeous bride, I'm just not sure about you dancing with him."  
  
"What do you say Sam are you willing to take the risk?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"I don't know if I should be taking risks at my own reception."  
  
"You married this guy." Ferretti pointed out.  
  
"True."  
  
"And I did bring you a gift to sweeten the deal." He pulled a gift bag out from behind his back.  
  
"You didn't have to get us a gift Ferretti, you chipped in on Hawaii." Jack said.  
  
"It's not from me exactly."  
  
"Then why are you giving it to us?" Sam questioned.  
  
"It's from Kowalski." Ferretti replied.  
  
"Kowalski?" Jack said. "Kowalski has been dead for four years, if you don't count..." He gestured with his hand, not wanting to say alternate reality.  
  
"I know. He bought this after your first meeting, he asked me to give it to you before his surgery if he didn't make it on your wedding day. I forgot about it until last week, then I saw something on TV which reminded me."  
  
"He'd only known me a couple of weeks when he died. How did he?" Sam asked.  
  
"We all knew." Ferretti replied. "Open it; he wanted you to have these." Sam took the bag and pulled the tissue paper off. She pulled out two boxes and smiled.  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"A Barbie doll dressed in Major Matt Mason's astronaut clothing and a GI Joe in BDUs." Sam replied. Jack chuckled.  
  
"Did you get the neat little pack that makes her fly?" He asked.  
  
"That's the bit that's from me." Ferretti pulled a pack from his pants pocket. "Can do without it, can she."  
  
"Thank you." Sam got up and hugged him.  
  
"Keep it professional Major." Jack warned.  
  
"Jack keep a hold of these, Ferretti and I are going to dance." Jack didn't get to say anything as they moved too quickly.  
  
~  
  
"You know Jack is a lucky guy." Ferretti said as they began dancing.  
  
"I know and so does he, but reminding him every now and again doesn't hurt. But you didn't ask me to dance just to tell me that."  
  
"No, I need the inside scoop on Daniel and Doc Fraiser. What's going on?"  
  
"Let's just I'll be adding another twenty to the pool first thing Monday."  
  
"So I should be concerned about paying out for a while? I mean she seemed to be getting pretty cosy for a while with that Navy guy until Daniel asked her to dance. Then everyone's been warned to keep him away from her?"  
  
"Cassie warned him off, she wants Daniel and Janet to get together as much as or if not more the rest of us. Jack was just helping out. Plus the fact that he and Daniel have a bad feeling about Myles."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"As long as he does his job and isn't NID then I don't care either way. But it's easier to be nice to him."  
  
~  
  
"What've you got there Jack?" Mark asked coming and sitting down.  
  
"A wedding gift from a friend who died." Jack replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, when did he die?" Mark inquired.  
  
"Four years ago."  
  
"How did he get you a gift if he died four years ago?"  
  
"He was at our first meeting, he knew then, so he bought the gift after something Sam said about having a Major Matt Mason doll when she was a kid. So when he got sick he asked a friend to give it to us on our wedding day."  
  
"Jack, I just wanted to say something. I may not like what you do for a living, but you're a good guy and my sister obviously loves you, so you'll do."  
  
"Thank you." Jack felt like he'd scored a major victory.  
  
"But if you ever hurt her...."  
  
"Mark I'd never intentionally hurt her ever, and if I ever did you'd have to fight your way through everyone in this room because the queue would extend several city blocks. I love her and that won't ever change."  
  
"Good. Now we've done the touchy feely bit, can we get some scotch?"  
  
"That would be good." Jack smiled.  
  
TBC 


	201. Chapter 201

"Home sweet home." Jack said as he opened the door to the house and went in. Sam remained outside the door. It took all of thirty seconds for him to realise she hadn't followed him in. "Are you coming in?" He asked.  
  
"Not right this second."  
  
"Okay, you if you stay out here it's going to make what I have planned rather difficult to accomplish without upsetting the neighbours." He leant against the door frame.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind?" Sam asked.  
  
"We'll someone promised me adequate restitution for us spending last night apart. And my idea of adequate involves not getting out of bed until we have to go to work Monday morning."  
  
"You know we might get hungry at some point." Sam pointed out.  
  
"We've got all that cake I managed to steal." Jack countered.  
  
"You can't survive on cake Jack."  
  
"Okay, we can get up long enough to eat and use the bathroom." Jack conceded. "Are you coming in yet?"  
  
"Not quite yet. We also promised Matthew and Hannah we'd see them off at the airport tomorrow."  
  
"Their flight isn't until 1900. I suppose we can get up long enough to see them off."  
  
"Very magnanimous of you."  
  
"Please come inside." Jack was confused as to what was going on.  
  
"You know what it's a nice night; I may just sit out here for a while." Sam said.  
  
"You want to sit out here in that dress?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Maybe the roof." Sam pondered out loud.  
  
"Again I say in that dress?"  
  
"You're right I shouldn't get it dirty considering what it cost."  
  
"So you're coming in?" Jack asked. Sam shook her head. "Maybe should have asked was what will it take to get you to come inside?"  
  
"Well there is one wedding day tradition we haven't carried out." Sam replied. Jack thought for a moment.  
  
"You want me to carry you over the threshold?"  
  
"Ya sure you betcha." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Been there done that."  
  
"It's tradition."  
  
"Yeah but I might throw my back out. Then where would be?" Jack took a step towards her.  
  
"Are you saying I'm heavy Jack O'Neill?" Sam jabbed a finger in the middle of his chest.  
  
"No, not at all. But just to be accommodating." He picked up and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Jack." Sam shrieked.  
  
"Not what you had in mind honey?" Jack kicked the door closed.  
  
"No. But it will do." She said as he dropped her down. "I don't think you need this either." She picked up his hat and flung it.  
  
"Hey I might need that again soon."  
  
"But not right now." She kissed him.  
  
"So how do I get you out of that dress?"  
  
"There is a zip." She turned her back to him so he could get to the zip. As he unzipped the dress the dropped kisses across the back of Sam's neck. Sam slipped her arms out of the dress and let it pool at her feet.  
  
"I see someone went shopping."  
  
"So you approve?"  
  
"If I'd known you had that on under your dress we would have stuck it out at the reception for so long." He kissed her again.  
  
"Umm. Let me pick the dress up and then we'll have a discussion about the fact that you're over dressed."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	202. Chapter 202

"Jack you idiot." Sam playfully slapped one of the arms he had wrapped around her waist holding her against him as she tried to fill the pot with water for the coffee machine.  
  
"Why I think it's a great idea." He kissed the side of her neck.  
  
"You want me to call Hannah and Matthew and tell them we can't go to the airport with them because we've been abducted by aliens?"  
  
"It's not like it hasn't happen or won't happen again. Or that their grandfather is half alien now."  
  
"And my Dad or Mark and Jenny won't see through that in an instant?"  
  
"We could call Thor and make it a reality."  
  
"I really don't think it's a legitimate end of the world excuse."  
  
"I'm sure he'd understand he is male."  
  
"You've seen the Asguard. Do you think they... get jiggy often especially because I don't think they have the equipment to?"  
  
"So how do they have little Asguard?"  
  
"Do you really want a lecture on asexual reproduction or cloning?" Sam asked.  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"I'm sure Janet could come up with some diagrams if I called her."  
  
"No I'll be okay. So no calling Thor as an excuse."  
  
"Why don't you go and get dressed?" Sam suggested.  
  
"You mean I can't go to the airport dressed like this?" He asked.  
  
"As cute as I think you look in your 'D'oh' boxer shorts, I don't think they're appropriate to go out in unless you want to get arrested. I mean I wouldn't mind seeing you explain to General Hammond why you weren't at work on time tomorrow because you'd been thrown in jail for public indecency. Or the looks you get around the base when I happen to let it slip in the ladies locker room, which will spread quickly around the base through the grapevine."  
  
"Okay. I'm getting dressed. But you may need to get dressed too. I don't think my dress shirt would really be appropriate."  
  
"I'll get dressed as soon as you're dress. There will be less chance of you trying to get me out of this shirt then."  
  
"And what exactly do you think the chances of that are?"  
  
"Let me get my computer and crunch some numbers and I'll get an exact figure for you." Sam playfully teased. "Now go and get dressed."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Jack O'Neill." Sam said blushing as they stood in the middle of the departure hall of the airport.  
  
"What did he say Auntie Sam?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're Uncle Jack's age." Sam said.  
  
"But that will be another..." Hannah scrunched her nose as she tried to figure out exactly how old Jack was in comparison to her.  
  
"Hey kid I'm not that old." Jack ruffled her hair.  
  
"But you're still old."  
  
"Er yeah thanks." He said sarcastically. The Carters all hid smiles. "Have a good flight back."  
  
"We will." Mark said.  
  
"You'll come and visit us soon won't you Auntie Sam?" Matthew asked.  
  
"It depends when we can get time off of work, but we'll try real soon."  
  
"Good because I want Uncle Jack to meet my pet rat."  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a rat." Jack said. "What's he called?"  
  
"Thor."  
  
"Why did you call him Thor?" Jack inquired with a raise eyebrow.  
  
"Auntie Sam sent us this really cool mythology book and Thor had this hammer which threw lightning bolts. He was one of the good Gods."  
  
"Ah I see." Jack said having been on the receiving end of Thor's real Hammer he wasn't going to argue with him.  
  
"I have three goldfish." Hannah said.  
  
"And what are they called?" Jack asked.  
  
"Freyr, Odin and Loki."  
  
"Daniel would be so proud." Jack winked at her. Their flight was called. Everyone hugged everyone goodbye.  
  
"So do you want to get dinner?" Jacob asked after they had left to get on their plane.  
  
"We'd love to." Sam said.  
  
"But we have plans." Jack quickly added. Sam looked at him.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at the base tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Dad." Sam gave him a hug.  
  
"Have a nice evening Jake." Jack added.  
  
TBC 


	203. Chapter 203

"Good morning sir, ma'am." The Sgt at the sign-in desk greeted Sam and Jack.  
  
"Morning." Sam said cheerily. "Did you have a good time on Saturday?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. It was a beautiful wedding, even if the music selection was interesting ma'am."  
  
"Best to blame Selmak for that." Sam said with a smiled.  
  
"Colonel, General Hammond wants to see you in his office right away." The Sgt informed Jack.  
  
"Any ideas why?" Jack inquired.  
  
"No sir, but he did receive an eyes only document from the Pentagon this morning." Jack glared at him. "Not that I have that information sir. Ma'am, also Major Davis is here and was looking for you."  
  
"Thank you Sgt. Have a nice day." Sam said as she swiped her security card to open the elevator.  
  
"I guess he works fast." Jack said as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"Who does?" Sam inquired.  
  
"The Secretary of Defence." Jack replied.  
  
"What did you ask him to do?"  
  
"Look into Myles background."  
  
"You're still not comfortable with him?" Sam questioned.  
  
"No. Something is up. Have a nice day dear." He winked at her as they came to the floor for the locker room.  
  
"You're not changing?"  
  
"I'll see Hammond then I'll change."  
  
"Okay sir."  
  
~  
  
"General you wanted to see me?" Jack said tapping on Hammond's door.  
  
"Did you talk to the Secretary of Defence about some concerns regarding Commander Hartman?"  
  
"Er yes sir. The Secretary said he'd have someone look into it."  
  
"He did." Hammond placed a three inch thick file on the desk in front of Jack.  
  
"His file is thicker than mine." Jack said.  
  
"Take a look at the first page. It appears your instincts were correct."  
  
Jack opened the first page. He looked at the beginning of the bio then his eyes glanced to the photo. "That's not the Myles Hartman who spent the last week walking around the base."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Sir, do you realise how much information he's had access to, how much Sam and Daniel have told him, what he's seen. Hell he's even been off world with us."  
  
"I know. The fake Myles Hartman has been arrested and is being detained at a top security Air Force facility in a padded room. He's having no contact with anyone."  
  
"How did he gain access to the base? And manage to impersonate a Naval Lieutenant Commander?"  
  
"His records checked out. The records have been changed right up the line, they only found about it because the Pentagon has a secure set of records for every man or woman who has ever served in the US Military, in a secure location that can only be accessed by a few people. Hardly anyone knows of their existence."  
  
"So why did they check it now if all the records have been accepted now?"  
  
"Someone noticed a slight error in the formatting. They brought it to the Secretary's attention and he ordered them to check it against these files."  
  
"So there's going to be an investigation into what we told them?" Jack was concerned about Sam.  
  
"I told Sam she had permission to tell him everything he needed or wanted to know. The only exception was not to tell him about the dialling computer. But the Navy have been fooled for years too. So it's not our fault. Major Davis is going to have to interview everyone on the base that would have told him anything about the gate and our personnel. He's going to start with Sam."  
  
"Er... sir. Cassie told him she was an alien, when she was trying to warn him away from Janet."  
  
"I'll inform the Major."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Go and get changed I'm sure Major Davis will want to talk to you too."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Major Davis, it's nice to see you again. It's a shame you couldn't make it to the wedding on Saturday." Sam said as she found him in her lab.  
  
"I had an obligation in Washington I couldn't get out of. I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What?" Sam asked switching on her computer.  
  
"I need you to tell me everything you told Myles Hartman."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because the person you thought was Myles Hartman wasn't."  
  
"Excuse me? If he wasn't Myles Hartman how did he get clearance for the base, I mean everyone who even sneezes near the base entrance is thoroughly checked out and then rechecked. . How did he fool everyone into thinking he was Myles Hartman?"  
  
"Because he's been pretending for a long time. And all his records have been expertly changed to say he's Myles Hartman. We have him in custody at a secure location. I need to know everything you told him."  
  
"This could take a while, we took him off world last week and we told him lots of stories."  
  
"Start at the beginning and we'll go from there." Davis prompted.  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	204. Chapter 204

"Danny." Jack said as he entered his lab.  
  
"How was the rest of your weekend?"  
  
"It was great when I managed to talk Sam in the door."  
  
"You had to talk her into going inside?" Daniel questioned confused.  
  
"She wanted to be carried over the threshold. But forget about that, Monday mornings are the killer."  
  
"What's happened now? You've only been here half an hour."  
  
"You're going to need to talk to Davis at someone over the next couple of days."  
  
"Why do I need to talk to Sgt Davis?" Daniel was definitely confused as to why he needed to talk to the gate technician.  
  
"Not Walter Davis, Major Paul Davis."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"Turns out we were right about there something being up with Myles."  
  
"We were?" Daniel said.  
  
"Yep, turns out he's not Myles Hartman at all. He's just been impersonating him for the last at least four years."  
  
"What? And no one noticed?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Apparently not, all his records have been changed up to a very high level."  
  
"So how did they realise he was an impostor?"  
  
"I called in a favour from the Secretary of Defence and asked him to look into Myles Hartman's background. One of the people in the Pentagon noticed a tiny flaw in the paperwork they had on record, so they had someone look at the records which we're not supposed to know they have on every person even connected to the US Military and I have no doubt other prominent people. The man who joined the Navy as Myles Hartman isn't the one we met. They double checked the information right down to the DNA and fingerprints, it's no the same person. So he's in solitary at a secure facility."  
  
"Wow. Someone obviously went to a lot of trouble? NID?" Daniel speculated.  
  
"Right now we have no idea who he is or was or where the real Myles Hartman is. Davis needs to know everything we told him connected to the Stargate, SGC and our allies. He's starting with Sam, then he'll work through the rest of SG-1 because we had the most contact with him. Then it's everyone else at the base."  
  
"Cassie was talking to him at the wedding. I mean she has lots of classified knowledge."  
  
"I know and I know the basics of her conversation with him. Don't worry we'll look out for her. Besides we're not in trouble per se it's just they need to know what he knows."  
  
"Jack?" A voice called from down the corridor. Jack recognised it as his father-in-law.  
  
"In here Jake."  
  
"There you are; I was wondering if you and Sam wanted to get breakfast."  
  
"Sam's going to be tied up with Major Davis most of the day. By the way do you think there is any chance of the Tok'ra High Council loaning us a Zanax detector?"  
  
"Zat'arc detector." Daniel corrected.  
  
"Zanax, Zat'arc who cares, what are our chances of borrowing one for a while?" He said to Jacob.  
  
"Depends on why you want it."  
  
"It works better than a lie detector?" Jack offered.  
  
"I don't think the High Council will go for that Jack."  
  
"Jacob is correct." Selmak took over. "For what purpose do you wish to borrow a Zat'arc detector?"  
  
"It turns out Myles isn't Myles and I thought maybe we could test if he was brainwashed or just a lying jerk."  
  
"Myles isn't Myles? What are you talking about Jack?" Jacob took over again.  
  
"Turns out the Myles Hartman we met, took out with us, invited to the wedding, isn't Myles Hartman at all."  
  
"What? How did he...?"  
  
"We don't know exactly but he's been an impostor for a long time. I thought the Zat'arc detector maybe able to help."  
  
"It's possible, but the memory recall device would work better, you should be able to wire it so it appears on a screen."  
  
"Been there, done that before." Jack muttered.  
  
"Hathor." Daniel recalled.  
  
"Exactly." Jack agreed. "So do you think we could borrow one?"  
  
"I can talk to them. How do you feel about coming and making the plea yourself?"  
  
"You know me Jake, I don't do diplomacy well."  
  
"So bring Daniel. It would probably be better in person, I'm here another week, so I can help you set it all up, show you how it works."  
  
"I'll go run it by Hammond, besides it will give you a chance to see your new planet."  
  
"Exactly." Jacob shrugged.  
  
"I'll talk to Hammond. Daniel, work on a plea."  
  
"Jack..." Daniel started.  
  
"Don't have time. Get Teal'c to help you."  
  
TBC 


	205. Chapter 205

"General." Sam tapped on his office door.  
  
"Come in Major. How's it going with Major Davis?" Hammond inquired.  
  
"Turns out I told whoever he was a lot. We're taking a lunch break while Major Davis writes up his notes."  
  
"I see. Was there something else Major?" Hammond asked noticing it didn't seem to be her objective for coming to see him.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if you'd seen the rest of SG-1 and my father. I checked they haven't signed out, but I can't find them anywhere on the base."  
  
"That's because they're not here." Hammond replied.  
  
"Where are they sir? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"They went with Jacob to see the Tok'ra High Council."  
  
"I'm sorry sir; I don't think I heard you right, did you say they went off world?"  
  
"You heard me right; don't worry Major they'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"They went to see the Tok'ra High Council?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Jack wanted to borrow something things and Jacob felt that it would best if he made the plea himself."  
  
"Sir, I know I don't need to point this out to you but the Colonel isn't exactly the Tok'ra's biggest fan. I mean he likes Dad but..." Sam started to point out.  
  
"I know. He came and made the request himself; I saw no reason to turn them down. They should be back by 1600 at the latest."  
  
"Sir, what did the Colonel wish to borrow?" Sam inquired.  
  
"I believe a Zat'arc detector and a memory recall device." Sam started to open her mouth to ask why. "He feels that they maybe useful in finding out who the man we knew as Commander Hartman is and what his agenda is, the President is in agreement."  
  
"I see sir. I'd better get back." Sam said.  
  
"They'll be fine Sam." Hammond said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Is everything okay Sam?" Paul Davis asked as they resumed.  
  
"Dad and the rest of SG-1 went of world without telling me."  
  
"SG-1 left, they were supposed to stay I need to debrief them."  
  
"They should be back by 1600; they've got to as the Tok'ra High Council if they can borrow some items."  
  
"What did they go to borrow?" Davis didn't know of any requests that were going to be made of their allies.  
  
"A couple of devices that will be useful in interrogating Mr X. President gave his approval after Jack suggested it to the General."  
  
"That might be more help than you know."  
  
"Umm." Sam said unenthusiastically.  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"I'd prefer it if they didn't go off world without me."  
  
"They're grown men I'm sure they'll be fine."  
  
"Last time they went off world without me, was when I came back from having the chicken pox and I was restricted from going off world for a week. The Tok'ra thought they'd found a weapon but needed Daniel to translate some text that went with it. Turns out it was a trap and transported them somewhere. I had to convince Hammond into letting me go and find them. They're all smart guys and can take care of themselves in battle and I trust them with my life and have no problem doing it, but it tends to be when they're not in battle that it causes a problem and they get hurt."  
  
"If they're so accident prone..."  
  
"I know them well they are the best at what we do. I just prefer it if I'm there to watch their sixes. On a more personal note I'd prefer it if my husband told me he was going somewhere before he went. But that's the Colonel for you."  
  
"Do you always refer to him at the Colonel?" Davis asked.  
  
"On base unless I'm talking to Janet, Teal'c or Daniel, pretty much yes. There has got to be some level of protocol, and at the base he's my CO."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Enough, it's done, they'll be back. Where were we?"  
  
"Missions." Davis replied.  
  
"Right..."  
  
TBC 


	206. Chapter 206

Sam hung around the control room at the time they were due back. She went over some numbers with the technicians and discussed some possible updates for the computer system.  
  
She glanced at her watch every few minutes as the time drew closer and closer to 1600.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine ma'am." Sgt Davis said.  
  
"That's not why I'm here Sgt."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
A few minutes later the computer sound for an off world activation, Hammond came down the stairs as Davis called.  
  
"We're getting a signal it's SG-1."  
  
"Open the iris." Hammond declared. A few seconds later the male members of SG-1 and Jacob came through the gate carrying a large case which contain the Za'tarc detector and a small one which Sam presumed contained the memory recall device.  
  
Sam everyone a quick glance to make sure they were okay. They appeared to all be in one piece.  
  
"General, I'll be in lab if you need anything." Sam said.  
  
"Very well Major." He turned back and press the button the microphone to talk to the gate room. "Welcome back SG-1, I see your mission was a success, report to the infirmary, we'll debrief in half an hour."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack replied.  
  
"Jack did you see Sam in the control room when we got back?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She didn't stay long." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"Your point Danny?"  
  
"You did tell her that we were going off world and where before we left didn't you?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Well, you see..." Jack started.  
  
"Jack?" Jacob prompted when he didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"She was holed up in her lab with Davis, I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
"So you thought we'd go and get back before she even found out?" Daniel suggested.  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"I'm glad you had a nice weekend, because it looks like your week is about to get very long." Daniel patted him on the back.  
  
"Jack, little piece of advice. If you think you can get away with doing something without your wife finding out about, your sorely mistaken. Women for some unknown reason tend to find out everything." Jacob offered.  
  
"Indeed. Jacob Carter speaks the truth." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"And when it comes to my daughter, you have to remember two things, one she has her mothers genes and two she's a genius."  
  
"All good points." Jack said.  
  
"But our main point is that you should talk to her as soon as the debrief is over. Unless you want to be staying with Jacob for a couple of days."  
  
~  
  
"Sam, do you have a minute?" Jack asked as he stood in her office doorway.  
  
"I'm kind of busy sir. Seeing as I was tied up with Major Davis for most of the day."  
  
"This will just take a minute. I just want to say I'm sorry."  
  
"What for sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Not tell you about our impromptu mission. We went to talk to the Tok'ra about borrowing a Za'tarc detector and a memory recall device, which they surprisingly agreed to let us borrow for the rest of the duration of Jacob's stay. I was very diplomatic and polite you would have been proud of me."  
  
"That's good sir. I'm sure Major Davis will appreciate any help he can get when it comes to determining the mystery man's identity."  
  
"Sam, talk to me. Yell at me , stop being the perfect soldier for a second."  
  
"I'm not doing this here sir."  
  
"Here's fine with me."  
  
"Come with me sir." Sam said knowing he could be persistant when he wanted to be.  
  
"Where exactly?"  
  
"You want to talk we need somewhere we won't be interrupted." They took the elevators up to the surface and signed out. Sam took them far enough away from the mountain enterance. "Here should be fine."  
  
"So?" Jack prompted.  
  
"Two things Jack. Number one, if you're going off world without me, at least tell me you're going first, so I don't have to go and ask the General when you've all disappear off the face of the Earth." Jack opened his mouth to make a comment but closed it again. "It's just a common courteousy, not just because I'm your wife, and friend, but because I'm on your team."  
  
"Okay and two?"  
  
"And two..." She pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Welcome back and I'm glad you all came home in one piece."  
  
"So we're okay?"  
  
"For now yeah. Now I have to get back to work sir."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
TBC 


	207. Chapter 207

"Is Sam okay?" Daniel asked as Jack walked in the room where Jacob was setting up the Tok'ra equipment.  
  
"Sam's fine. She's in her lab doing whatever she was supposed to do today but couldn't because she spent the day with Major Davis." Jack replied.  
  
"Let me rephrase, how mad is she?"  
  
"She's not mad."  
  
"She's not?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"No. She'd prefer it if we told her first before going off world without her in future, but other than that she's happy we all made it back in one piece for once." Jack picked up something and started fiddling with it.  
  
"I guess talking to Emily worked." Daniel said.  
  
"Indeed it would appear that is the case." Teal'c added.  
  
"Who is Emily?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Sam's friendly shrink." Jack replied.  
  
"Friendly shrink? Isn't that an oxymoron?" Jacob joked.  
  
"She's the shrink for the female recruits at the Academy. Sam talks to her when things get too much and she wants an objective outside opinion on situations." Jack replied.  
  
"I see." Jacob said not really actually understanding.  
  
"It works for Sam and let's just leave it at that for now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So is Selmak up for a little lesson in Tok'ra information gathering techniques?" Jack asked.  
  
"If not I'm sure we can steal a pain stick." Daniel joked.  
  
"Or we could zat him three times that way the problem would be dealt with."  
  
"Or send him to one of those nice toxic planets where no one can survive."  
  
"Or enough worse one without a DHD and no civilisation." Jack offered.  
  
"Since getting information the Earth way doesn't work, we'll try the alien way then you can try other methods of extracting information." Jacob interjected.  
  
"Who said we were planning getting information? Besides the list of how to get rid of Kinsey is an awful lot longer. My personal favourite being ..."  
  
"Lock him in a room with the first system lord we can find and we'll deal with whoever survives." Daniel finished for him.  
  
"You spend time plotting ways to kill a US Senator."  
  
"Not just kill, maim, torture, down right humiliate." Jack shrugged. "But never on Earth."  
  
"You lot have way too much time on your hands." Jacob smiled.  
  
"When Daniel decides he needs to see ruins five or six clicks from the gate or Sam needs to find out what the power source the UAV picked up is. It's useful to have something to talk about other than the remarkable history or scientific finds everyone is hoping for."  
  
"Hey!" Daniel said.  
  
"Sorry." Jack shrug. "I did forget to tell you you'd be proud of Matthew and Hannah. They named their pet rat and three goldfish after Norse gods from the book Sam sent them."  
  
"It's was a good book Sam asked me to help her pick out." Daniel smiled. "But you know you should really keep more than one rat, they're pack animals."  
  
"Daniel, Jenny has enough problems with the one they have. If they had two she'd spend her whole time worried that they would repopulate while she wasn't looking." Jacob said.  
  
"So why did she let him have one in the first place if she doesn't like them?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Matthew had to have his appendix out a couple of years ago. They made the mistake of telling him they would buy him something of his choice within reason if he behaved for the doctors while he was in hospital. He chose Thor and Jenny didn't have the heart to say no."  
  
"Maybe we should suggest that to Janet about Jack. Bribery." Daniel joked.  
  
"Maybe we should commence this briefing." Teal'c suggested.  
  
"Good idea Teal'c." Jacob said.  
  
TBC 


	208. Chapter 208

A/N: ~ - indicates events from memory shown on the monitor. Unlike Out of Mind and Into the Fire I think that if you were remembering an event, it would have to be from your own perspective and what you could see, not from an outside viewers perspective. It really bugged me about that episode how Jack could have an image of himself falling down the stairs in Fifth Race, when his perspective would of him rolling down the stairs and then looking up at the Asguard. So I have used my way of thinking in this chapter. There will probably spoilers for little events from series one to four.  
  
"...So that's how it works." Jacob said taking back over from Selmak. "All that's left to do is test it. Seeing as your going to use it on a person without symbiote that leaves you two. So who wants to try it?"  
  
"Jack." Daniel volunteered before Jack had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Gee thanks Danny."  
  
"This will only hurt for a second." Jacob said as he put the device on Jack's temple. "Take a seat and I'll adjust the setting." Jack sat down in a chair. Jacob used the device to switch it on and then upped the setting. Daniel switched on the monitor to which they had connected it. "Let's try this. Jack concentrated on Sam." An image flashed on the monitor. Daniel and Jacob put their hands over their eyes.  
  
"Jack something a little less X-rated. Think about your first meeting." Daniel suggested. "Something nice and safe that includes clothes."  
  
"Sorry." Jack apologised and another image flicked up on the monitor.  
  
~ "She is transferring from the Pentagon." The image showed Jack point of view as he looked up to see Sam walk in slowly in from the doorway dressed in her dress blues. The image showed her stop on the side of the table from him. "I take it you're Colonel O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter reporting sir." She saluted. The memory continued replay. ~  
  
Daniel smiled.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know, I mean I've seen the security tapes version five or six times and Ferretti gave me a run down of the conversation, I guess I've just never seen it from your perspective before."  
  
"She didn't back down which impressed the hell out of me." Jack smiled. "It took me about two seconds to realise just how smart she really was, that never changed." The image on the monitor change.  
  
~"I know I should know this by now, I swear this is the last time I'll ask. These wormholes we go through they're not always there right?" Jack could be heard saying while looking at Sam.  
  
"No sir they can only form between two open gates."  
  
"What's with the worm part? The worm thing, I don't get that."  
  
"It's just a metaphor." Sam replied.  
  
"I knew that." From Jack's perspective it showed Sam putting her clipboard on the table.  
  
"Imagine the galaxy is an apple. We burrow our way from through like a worm crossing from one side to the other, instead of going around the outside." The image showed her demonstration. Sam looked at him trying to see if he understood.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now of course the diameter of the apple is just a two dimensional space and the hole is not a hole per se more an inter-dimensional conduit." ~  
  
The image changed to later on when Jack and Cromwell were preparing to go down to set the bomb in front of the gate.  
  
~"Cannot the bomb be detonated by remote?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"It has to be set at a certain distance from the gate and at an exact angle. The timer can't be set until they are position because of the variance in time dilation." Sam explained.  
  
"Man she is..." Cromwell started.  
  
"Way smarter than we are. I know." Jack said looking at Cromwell. ~  
  
The image faded. Jacob was smiling at him.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing, I guess I just missed all the times she saved the world."  
  
"She's good at coming up with hair-brained ideas that other people wouldn't think of." Jack smiled. "Can I get this thing off before you see some more images you'd rather not?"  
  
"Sure. Sit still." Jacob switched the device off and pulled it out.  
  
"Ow." Jack rubbed the spot where it had left a mark. "I think we deserve some cake for a job well done today."  
  
"Didn't you have enough wedding cake?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sam hid it. I'll take her some Jell-O later, but now I deserve cake for being nice to Jake's Tok'ra pals, especially Anise." Jack cringed.  
  
"What's your problem with Anise?" Jacob asked.  
  
"They thought we were Zat'arcs and she decided it was a good time to make a pass at me."  
  
"She made a pass at you?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"She wanted to loshel-something. I don't what the direct translation of that is, but I have a pretty good idea what she meant. By the way don't tell Sam about that she doesn't know. She just knows I have a problem with her."  
  
TBC 


	209. Chapter 209

"You nearly done for the day?" Jack asked as he strolled into Sam's lab.  
  
"Yep nearly, the experiment I was going to run today would have taken most of the day so I'll just do it tomorrow since you have...." Sam said spinning round to look at him. "Dad test the memory recall device on you?" She asked noticing the red mark.  
  
"Yes." He absentmindedly rubbed it.  
  
"Come here." Sam beckoned. Jack stepped up towards her; Sam leant up and placed a tender kiss on the spot.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"To make it better." She whispered.  
  
"Feels better already."  
  
"So what memories did you recall?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well after I got over the sexually explicit ones..."  
  
"Please tell me that's you trying to be funny."  
  
"Sorry." She cringed and rested her head on the table.  
  
"And my Dad, Daniel and Teal'c were there."  
  
"They put there hands over their eyes, while I changed memories to the first time we met. But the first memory was a pretty good one. It involved..."  
  
"I'm going to stop you there before I die of mortification." Sam said peering over her arm at him.  
  
"You're not going to let me share my memory?" He asked, he knew it was pushing it.  
  
"Those kind of thoughts don't belong anywhere near this base Colonel."  
  
"Then my days are going to become very boring from now on."  
  
"Pervert." Sam mumbled.  
  
"But you love me anyway."  
  
"And what does that say about me?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know, but how about we get out of here and find out?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Only if you're making dinner."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes to finish this and change and I'll meet you topside."  
  
"Sweet. I'm holding you to that Major."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled.  
  
~  
  
"This is nice." Jack said as they watched television that evening. Sam was curled up next him, her head resting up on his shoulder.  
  
"What is?" Sam asked.  
  
"This. Although I'd prefer not to be watching a documentary about Genghis Khan."  
  
"It's interesting." Sam replied, she glanced at her watch. "Five more minutes then we can watch something else, I promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So who do you think he is?" Sam asked a few minutes later.  
  
"I don't know. My first guess would have to be NID but I don't think they'd go to that much effort or take that much time, besides which they have a backhanded way of letting us know what they are up to. But he had to have some pretty high up to change all the paperwork."  
  
"You're thinking Kinsey?" Sam asked.  
  
"Maybe. But does he has enough influence to get a hold of all the necessary paperwork. But for tonight let's just forget him, no work."  
  
"Okay." Sam channel hopped and settled on a film that was just beginning.  
  
TBC 


	210. Chapter 210

The SF's escorted the man how had managed to fool so many people into the room and forced him to sit in the chair. One held a zat on him as another strapped him tightly in, securing him so he could not bolt from the interrogation that was about to ensue.  
  
"Prisoner secured sir." One of the SF's informed Jack.  
  
"Thank you." He was on the other side of the room leaning against the back wall. Major Davis was sat with Jacob in the observation room.  
  
"We'll be outside if you need us sir." He nodded and they left.  
  
"So do you feel like telling me your name?" Jack asked.  
  
"Myles Thomas Hartman." He replied.  
  
"Now we both know that isn't the truth. Do you want to try again?"  
  
"My name is Lieutenant Commander Myles Thomas Hartman of the United States Navy. Serial number...."  
  
"I'll stop you there. All that information I could read of the dog tags you're wearing, but it doesn't mean anything. My wife could have told you all the information on mine before we even met. So do you want to try again?"  
  
"Why has everyone suddenly decided I'm not Myles Hartman?" He demanded.  
  
"Let's see shall we. All the fingerprints, photographs and other information which is provided when you join the military don't match yours. Your DNA from the blood sample which Doctor Fraiser took when we came back from our little excursion last week doesn't match Myles Hartman's mothers."  
  
"I could be adopted for all you know."  
  
"We have Mrs Hartman's medical records from when he was born, and his childhood medical records none match. On top of which, he had his appendix out when he was seven, that leaves a permanent scar you don't have one. Would you like me to continue?" He didn't reply. "So would you like to give me a name or shall I just make one up?" Jack still received no reply. "Okay so BOB. Want to tell me why you've been impersonating a military officer for the last five years?" No reply. "Want to tell me where the real Myles Hartman is?"  
  
"I have rights."  
  
"You impersonated a military officer, entered a top secret military facility illegally, gain access to top secret classified information without clearance and the list goes on." Jack started to reel of.  
  
"The Geneva convention guaranties ..."  
  
"The Geneva convention guaranties you diddly squat. You are a traitor and a prisoner of war." Jack interrupted.  
  
"What war?"  
  
"The war with the Goa'uld. Plus I have a signed document from the President of the United States denying you these rights. So BOB if you don't want to do this the Earth way, I'm afraid we'll have to do it another way. Jacob?" Jacob nodded and left the observation room and made his way down and entered the room. He picked up the Tok'ra devise and pressed it on to Myles temple then activated it. "Thank you." Jack switched on the monitor.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?"  
  
"Little piece of alien technology, don't know how it works not that I really care. Selmak want to crank that up to full blast?" Jack asked.  
  
"O'Neill it may be advisable to wait until he appears less uncooperative." Selmak advised.  
  
"What the..." 'Bob' was stunned at the change in tone.  
  
"You haven't met Selmak have you?" Jack said. "Selmak's great she can work the nice Goa'uld technology. Lots of nice painful torturing equipment. Goa'uld love a good torturing and you need a very very high pain threshold to withstand it. "  
  
"Colonel." Davis said from behind him.  
  
"He knows about the Goa'uld Major." Jack stared at 'Bob'. "Selmak let's go." Jacob looked at him questioningly. The look on Jack's face made him not say anything and head out the door, Jack followed.  
  
"Colonel?" Davis said joined them in the corridor.  
  
"Sgt go and call Dr Mackenzie." Jack instructed. "Tell him I need him here ASAP."  
  
"Yes sir." He turned and went to do what was instructed.  
  
"Colonel, what's going on?" Davis demanded.  
  
"He's not going to break down; the memories will be useless for now. Let Mackenzie do his shrink thing on him for a couple of hours, then I'll try again."  
  
"How do you know that? You didn't even try."  
  
"Major, I was held captive in Iraq for four months. I know trust me on this, he won't break now. It's going to be a case of wearing him down. Mackenzie is best at that, we'll observe to see if any memories come up on the monitor that we can use." Jack ducked back in the room and switched the lights out.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"No one is to go in there until Mackenzie gets here. If he won't tell me anything leave him." Jack said.  
  
"Jack..." Jacob started.  
  
"Let me try it my way."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. Now I'll be back when Mackenzie gets here." Jack walked off.  
  
~  
  
"Hey you got time for a coffee break?" He asked strolling into Sam's lab.  
  
"I thought you were interrogating... the prisoner." Sam said.  
  
"Bob." Jack replied.  
  
"His name is Bob?" Sam questioned.  
  
"No, he wouldn't tell me his name, so I gave him one. And he wasn't going to tell me anything so I left him in the dark, strapped to a chair while we wait for Mackenzie to get here. I'll let him try his little psychological tricks on him first."  
  
"Are you sure that's going to work?" Sam asked.  
  
"No. But it might trip a memory I can use as a way in."  
  
"You really are smarter than you look and I can spare half an hour for coffee."  
  
"Good lets go."  
  
TBC 


	211. Chapter 211

"Colonel, Dr Mackenzie is here. He's demanding to know what emergency he was summoned for." A Sgt came to inform Jack.  
  
"Thanks I'll be right there. Find Jacob and Major Davis and have them meet me outside the holding room."  
  
"Yes sir." The Sgt left.  
  
"I'll see you later." He winked at Sam.  
  
"Have fun sir." Sam smiled.  
  
~  
  
"Colonel, why was I summoned?" Mackenzie demanded.  
  
"I need a shrink."  
  
"I'm a psychiatrist."  
  
"Like I said a shrink."  
  
"What problem would you like to discuss Colonel?" Mackenzie asked.  
  
"Not for me. I'd prefer to keep our meeting until absolutely necessary. Throwing my friend into a pad room kind of doesn't improve your appeal doc."  
  
"So who exactly does require my services?"  
  
"We have a prisoner we need you to do your shrink routine on." Jack explained.  
  
"My 'shrink routine'?"  
  
"All that psychobabble, word association stuff."  
  
"Colonel..." Mackenzie was getting annoyed.  
  
"Look he's not talking, so just talk to him or at him. Major Davis, Jacob Carter and I will observe."  
  
"I see. Who exactly is this prisoner?"  
  
"Of that we're not sure and are trying to find out."  
  
"Colonel, he's been complaining about the lights being out since you left." One of the SF's informed him.  
  
"You left a prisoner in the dark."  
  
"Sensory deprivation is a great thing. A few things you should know, he's strapped to a chair and has a Tok'ra memory recall device on the side of his head."  
  
"Jack." Jacob said as he and Major Davis joined them.  
  
"Jake you've met Dr Mackenzie before haven't you?"  
  
"Once or twice." Jacob replied.  
  
"Good." Jack pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and unfolded it. "Here, when you do the word association thing, even if he doesn't give you a response we may get one anyway so try to throw in the things on that list."  
  
"Can I see that?" Davis asked. Mackenzie handed the list to him. "Where did you get this sir?"  
  
"I wrote it down while I was having coffee with Sam."  
  
"Ah so this is Major Carter's influence." Davis replied.  
  
"No it's my list, she was telling me about some planet she wants to visit and the experiment she was planning on running. So I scribbled the list down. It may trigger some memories I can use as a way in." Major Davis looked at him.  
  
"As my daughter likes to tell me she wouldn't marry anyone stupid. He's a lot smarter than he looks." Jacob said.  
  
"His IQ tests are...." Mackenzie started.  
  
"Classified and bound by doctor patient confidentiality." Jack interrupted. "Let's do this." He nodded to the SF who swiped his card to open the door. Jack stepped in and switched on the lights.  
  
"It's about time." 'Bob' yelled.  
  
"Have to conserve energy when we can. Do you have any idea how much it cost to run this place?" Jack asked. "Dr Mackenzie met our friend with no name who we're affectionately calling BOB until he provides us with another name to go on. 'Bob' Dr Mackenzie. He's going to have a nice little chat and I'm going to watch from the window. So have fun." Jack left and went to join Jacob and Davis in the observation room. One of the SF's entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"You really think this will work Jack?" Jacob asked.  
  
"It's worth a shot." He shrugged.  
  
TBC 


	212. Chapter 212

A/N: Warning this is going to get darker for a few chapters.  
  
"So Mr 'Bob'." Dr Mackenzie started. "Would you like to tell me why you believe you are being held here?"  
  
"They've decided I'm not who I say I am."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Myles Hartman United States Navy."  
  
"And why do you think that you aren't Commander Hartman?"  
  
"Because apparently my records don't match."  
  
"I see." Mackenzie said.  
  
"Don't pull that shrink crap with me." 'Bob' snapped.  
  
"Hostility will not help your situation. Why don't you tell me how no one believing you makes you feel?"  
  
"Are you serious about this?" He looked up at Jack. "The Colonel's better at this than you at the interrogation stuff."  
  
"I'm not here to interrogate you; I'm here to assess your mental state."  
  
"Yeah right." He said sarcastically.  
  
"If you don't want to talk, why don't we try a little word association?"  
  
"Do what you want Doc, don't mind if I don't answer you."  
  
"Okay. Let's start with something simple black."  
  
"Green." 'Bob' sarcastically answered.  
  
"Green."  
  
"Hedgehog."  
  
"Hedgehog."  
  
"Ball." The image that flashed up on the screen was of an arm stabbing a knife into a beach ball.  
  
"Ball."  
  
"Chain." The image that flashed up on the screen was of him swinging a baseball bat at a woman who was cowering on the floor.  
  
"Chain."  
  
"Shrinks." The image that came up was of the woman chain to the wall but they couldn't see the face. Jack cringed and tapped on the glass. Mackenzie turned to look at him. Jack held up three fingers, Mackenzie nodded.  
  
"Let's try another association trail. Sister." No image flashed up.  
  
"Cow."  
  
"Brother." There was an image of a grave but Jack couldn't make out the writing on it.  
  
"Red."  
  
"Father." There was an image of car colliding into a wall.  
  
"Frog."  
  
"Mother." There was an image of an older woman who was sat in a rocking chair.  
  
"Bat."  
  
"Wife." Nothing.  
  
"Back to your chain."  
  
"Girlfriend." The image of a smiling woman with blonde hair floated into view she was giggling and spinning in a floral sundress, kicking her feet in the sand.  
  
"That has to be the girl with that was hit with the baseball bat." Jacob said.  
  
"It's a pretty clear picture." Jack banged on the glass again. "Take a break doctor." He said over the microphone. Mackenzie nodded. "Major, know anyone with access to the DMV files?"  
  
"Possibly it could take a while."  
  
"Don't worry I'll have Sam hack it. See if she can find a name for the woman, or maybe the open case file for the police." Jack said.  
  
"Hacking a computer is illegal." Davis pointed out.  
  
"I'll have Hammond call the President and get approval will that make you happy."  
  
"It may be a start."  
  
"Get Mackenzie out of their and leave him the dark again." Jack instructed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that Jack?" Jacob asked.  
  
"In the dark is where your demons find you. By the looks of things he has a few. Whoever this woman is she could be the way in. Be back soon."  
  
TBC 


	213. Chapter 213

"Her name was Holly Brixton." Jack said as he found Davis and Jacob discussing interrogation techniques.  
  
"Was?" Jacob picked up on the tense.  
  
"Yes was. She was chained to a wall by her boyfriend and brutally beaten to death with a baseball bat. Practically every bone in her body was broken. They had to identify her by piecing her jaw back together."  
  
"Oh god." Jacob said. "Did they catch him?"  
  
"No, but they have DNA samples and fingerprints. The boyfriend's name was Marcus O'Brady. The FBI have him on file, it's been an open case for the last six years. When she died she was three months pregnant."  
  
"That's who our guy is?" Davis asked.  
  
"DNA and fingerprints match the information the FBI have."  
  
"Maybe I should have let you shoot him." Jacob said.  
  
"But how does he go from cold blooded murder to Navy Missile expert?" Davis asked.  
  
"Here's the real killer. Guess who is godfather is?"  
  
"Jack, just tell us."  
  
"One Senator Kinsey." Jack replied.  
  
"The Senator Kinsey who tried to have this place shut down?" Davis asked in disbelief.  
  
"The very same, I'm guessing his little NID pals had a helping hand turning our little friend into a law abiding Naval officer. I'm sure the President would be very interested in this little abuse of power."  
  
"Are we handing him over to the FBI?" Davis asked.  
  
"For the moment no. He's going to be strapped to a bed and sedated while Teal'c stands guard until we can find out a little more about this conspiracy. I'm waiting to hear back from a friend in the NID."  
  
"You have a friend in the NID?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"Maybe not a friend exactly and the NID want nothing to do with him, but he was a great help getting to Kinsey when he threatened Hammond's grandkids."  
  
"Mayborne?" Davis said realising who he meant. "He's a wanted fugitive for treason."  
  
"He's also a great help when it comes to the NID."  
  
"Let it go Major." Jacob said. "Jack, I've got diplomatic immunity right?"  
  
"I'd say so. Substitute the liaison for ambassador and you have, sure."  
  
"Good, let's go get me a zat."  
  
"Jacob you can't kill him." Davis said.  
  
"I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to help the process of sedating him."  
  
"I want to say a couple of things to him first but go ahead zat him."  
  
"Colonel." Davis protested.  
  
"Major, he maybe a member of the Tok'ra but he also retains the rank of Major General. Which means he out ranks me and he definitely outranks you."  
  
~  
  
"Sgt's take a walk." Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir." The two SF's left. Jack flipped on the lights.  
  
"About bloody time." 'Bob' snapped.  
  
"Let's get this off of you." He pulled the Tok'ra device off sharply.  
  
"Ow. So what now more questions?"  
  
"Don't need to, we already got our answers and they weren't very pretty." Jack held up a photo of Holly's battered body. "So what did she ever do to you? Getting knocked up with your kid going to wreck your life plan. So you just chained her up and beat her to death with a baseball bat. And I thought the Goa'uld were bad."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He spat.  
  
"Oh come on Marcus, we know. They have evidence; you can't change your DNA." There was a flicker of recognition in Marcus's eyes. "Yeah we know who you are Marcus O'Brady. You broke every bone in her body. Then you disappear."  
  
"Jack can I shoot him now?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Just one more thing Jake." Jacob nodded. "You know I was almost right with the Bob thing. Just so you know, your Uncle Bob won't be able to help you this. This will probably bring him down to. You messed with my family, now we're going to take down you and yours. Now is fine Jake."  
  
"Thanks Jack this is going to give me great pleasure." Jacob opened up the zat gun.  
  
"You can't shoot me. Uncle Bob's lawyers will have in pieces."  
  
"Thanks for confirming who you are." Jack said.  
  
"I'm technically an ambassador that means I have diplomatic immunity. So tell your lawyers that." Jacob pressed the zat up to Marcus's chest and set it off. He collapsed against the chair. "That felt good."  
  
"If that girl's family didn't deserve closure, I'd let you shoot him again."  
  
"I know."  
  
TBC 


	214. Chapter 214

"Hey Jack everything okay?" Daniel asked as he found sat in the commissary stirring a spoon round and round his cup of coffee. Jack didn't respond. "Jack?" Daniel sat down opposite it him. "Jack." He clicked his fingers in front of his face.  
  
"What?" Jack snapped out of it.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Umm. I suppose so."  
  
"Jack, this is me you're talking to. What's up?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Daniel." He tried to brush him off.  
  
"Are you going to force me to go and get Sam?"  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Despite all the horrors I've seen, all the things that Goa'uld have done, all the wars I've fought, I didn't think someone could be that cruel. I think my faith in basic humanity took a hit."  
  
"What happened?" Daniel inquired not knowing about the interrogation results.  
  
"We found out who the impostor was. His name is Marcus O'Brady."  
  
"That's a good thing isn't it?"  
  
"He's Kinsey's godson."  
  
"Really? That's interesting, but that made your humanity take a hit?"  
  
"No. Do you know how we figured out who he was?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm taking it had something to do with the memory recall device."  
  
"He brought up this picture of a woman, her name was Holly Brixton."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He chained her to a wall and beat her to death with a baseball bat, and then it seems went to Uncle Bob to find a place to hide out."  
  
"That's awful."  
  
"Yeah." Jack began stirring his spoon around his cup. Daniel watched him. He jotted a note down on the pad he had brought with him. He handed it to the first passing Airman, who looked at him strangely. Daniel nodded in the direction of the paper and the Airman, nodded and hurried out the commissary.  
  
~  
  
"Major Carter." The Airman hurried into her lab.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked looking up from her report. When Jack had asked for help trying to find the name of the woman, she had given him a name of an old acquaintance of hers who worked at the FBI.  
  
"Ma'am, Dr Jackson just gave me this note."  
  
"Is it for me?" She asked.  
  
"Sort of ma'am." He replied.  
  
"Let me see it." He handed it to her. Sam read it 'Get Major Carter; tell her Jack needs her ASAP.' "Where is Dr Jackson?"  
  
"He's in the commissary with Colonel O'Neill ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." Sam shut down computer file and grabbed her pager.  
  
~  
  
Jack didn't even notice when Daniel got when Sam came in and went over to her.  
  
"Daniel, what's going on?" Daniel gave her a quick run down of what Jack had told. "Oh god." She took a breath. "I've got this, but anyone needs me for anything page me okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sam walked over and sat down in the chair next to Jack.  
  
"Hey." She said softly. She nudged him with her elbow when he didn't respond.  
  
"What? Oh hey."  
  
"Are you busy sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm sat here with a cold cup of coffee do I look busy?" He snapped.  
  
"Come for a walk with me."  
  
"Sam,..." He started to protest.  
  
"I need some fresh air, come with me." He nodded.  
  
~  
  
Once they mountain, they walked in silence to the found the overturned log and sat down.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Daniel called you didn't he?" Jack asked.  
  
"He was worried about you. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No." He said.  
  
"Jack, I promise it will be easier if you talk about it."  
  
"You shouldn't have to deal with this." He whispered.  
  
"You need me, just tell me."  
  
"She was twenty-four years old, she was a kid. He just chained her to a walk and hit her over and over and over and over again."  
  
"Come here." She wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face into her shoulder.  
  
"She was pregnant too you know. I thought the Goa'uld were bad but..."  
  
"Shush." She ran a comforting hand up and down his back.  
  
"Major Carter." A Sgt who had crept up on them said.  
  
"What?" Sam snapped.  
  
"Ma'am you're needed inside."  
  
"Is the world about to end?" Sam asked.  
  
"Er... no ma'am."  
  
"Then it can wait. Thank you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He turned and left them to it.  
  
"Shush." She whispered.  
  
TBC 


	215. Chapter 215

"Is Jack okay?" Daniel asked as Sam stepped out of the elevator. He'd obviously been waiting for her.  
  
"He will be, he's going to stay outside for a while." Sam replied.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. We've gotten so used to seeing the atrocities the Goa'uld create, that we can shut it off. Remembering that someone on Earth was capable of something like that caught him hard. He just needs some space to work through it."  
  
"Tell him we're here if he needs us."  
  
"He knows. By the way do you know who sent the airman to get me?" Sam asked.  
  
"General Hammond." Daniel replied.  
  
"Please tell me that I didn't tell an airman that General Hammond could wait." Sam cringed.  
  
"Sorry. But I explained, he said to go down when you got back."  
  
"This is going to be fun." Sam sighed. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
~  
  
Sam tapped on General Hammond's office door.  
  
"Come in Major."  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Take a seat."  
  
"Sir, I should apologise for..." Sam said as she sat down.  
  
"Forget about it. Dr Jackson explained. How's Jack doing?"  
  
"He's going to stay on the surface for a while. He needs to work through some things. His humanity hit him hard sir."  
  
"He did a good job today."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I've spoken to the President and advised him of what information Jack acquired. He'd like you to go to the Pentagon and do a little investigating."  
  
"Me sir? General with respect aren't there people better qualified to investigate than me? I mean the JAG corps or..."  
  
"The President wants to keep this as under the counter as possible, Commander Hartman was supposed to be with us for a month, which means we have three weeks before any serious questions are asked about his whereabouts. You'll be going under the guise of explain some of the new technology. The President, Secretary of Defence, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Ryan are the only one who will know your true purpose."  
  
"General..."  
  
"Take Jack with you. The President would like to see him anyway." Hammond said continuing.  
  
"Yes sir. When would you like us to leave?"  
  
"There will be a transport out of Peterson at 0820 tomorrow morning, be on it. Major Davis will be going with you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You'll be able to leave anytime after 1500 to arrange anything that needs arranging. Major Davis will provide you with any other details you'll need during the flight."  
  
"General, how long do I have?"  
  
"We'll start with a week, if you need more time let me know. We'll being keeping Mr O'Brady here for the minimum of that time."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good you're dismissed."  
  
~  
  
Daniel was waiting for Sam in her lab when she got back.  
  
"Is everything okay Sam?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Jack and I are going to Washington. The President wants me to see what I can find out and the Pentagon has some of the best information in the world."  
  
"So no missions for a couple of weeks."  
  
"I'm sure the General will let you go out with another team. If you don't mind I have to clear all this up so we can be out of here by 1500 so we can pack. Our transport leaves first thing in the morning."  
  
"Okay. Have a good trip and be careful."  
  
"You be careful too."  
  
"Me? When am I not?" He joked.  
  
TBC 


	216. Chapter 216

"Here are your Pentagon clearance passes." Major Davis handed them to them while they were in flight. "You've got higher clearance Major so you'll be able to access the information you need. I'll be around to help you with anything you need. I'll also give you a tour when we arrive."  
  
"Major, I worked at the Pentagon for two years I'm sure I can still navigate my way around." Sam reminded him.  
  
"I'm sure you can Major, but there are a few areas to which you won't have had access to before, which you will need for this trip."  
  
"I'm sure you'll have fun exploring." Jack winked at her. "And all those computers they'll let you play with. They might even have a new doohickey."  
  
"I think we have the best new doohickeys." Sam said.  
  
"If not give you ten minutes and you'll make one."  
  
"Back to the briefing." Davis said. "Colonel, you have a meeting with the President in the situation room of the White House tomorrow. You'll be there all day; he'll come down when he gets a chance. But he doesn't want to rouse any suspicions."  
  
"The situation room? Sweet."  
  
"Just don't touch anything." Sam warned. "I have enough problems coming up with solutions for when we have to save the world on a normal day to day basis, let along if you press something and set something."  
  
"Nice to have to know you have so much faith in me."  
  
"Helps not to know you." Sam smiled.  
  
"Can we focus here?" Davis asked.  
  
"I'm going to talk to the President, she's going to snoop around with the Pentagon's help. We know." Jack replied. "All the while, I'm going to try to fight the urge to walk over to the Capitol building and shoot Kinsey."  
  
"Colonel, this has to be a covert op. No one can find out that we know what we know."  
  
"Then maybe we shouldn't be talking on a plane in the middle of the sky. I recall hearing about a device that can tap into communications on a plane while it's in flight."  
  
"It's hit and miss, but there was a blocker designed for military planes. If they'd listened to me it probably would have worked better." Sam said.  
  
"You were involved in that?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I've been involved in a lot of technology developments, that you wouldn't want to hear about, some that you can't and others you can read about in my personnel file which you should get around to reading at some point."  
  
"You've never read her personnel file?" Davis questioned.  
  
"Well I got as far reading the first couple of lines, then gave up. She could do her job what else did I need to know?" Jack shrugged.  
  
"You should read the files of your subordinates Colonel."  
  
"I read your file. You should be careful where you stand." Jack winked at him.  
  
"It was a long dress and I was talking to an Admiral, I didn't realise she was stood behind me."  
  
"Who?" Sam asked intrigued.  
  
"The Vice President's wife." Jack supplied.  
  
"You didn't?" Sam tried her hardest not to giggle.  
  
"You can giggle." Jack gave her permission as she started to turn.  
  
"Thank you." She broken down and laughed.  
  
"She doesn't get out much." Jack offered as by way of explanation.  
  
"What did she say?" Sam managed to choke out.  
  
"Let's just say she was very forgiving and leave it at that."  
  
"I'll let you read the report when we get back." Jack told her.  
  
"It will definitely brighten up my day."  
  
TBC 


	217. Chapter 217

"...I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Sam said, she was lying on the bed in the hotel room that she and Jack had been assigned. "You've spent the last four years around military officers and Jack you know what we're like." She continued as Jack came through the door.  
  
"Hi." He whispered.  
  
"Hi." She mouthed back. "Daniel..."  
  
"What does Danny want?" Jack asked.  
  
"Hang on a minute, Jack just came in...." Sam put her hand over the mouth piece. "Daniel says hi."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"He thinks Lieutenant Young hates him because she yelled at him."  
  
"New redhead, fiery temper?" Jack asked. Sam nodded. "Why did she yell at him?"  
  
"She was getting ready to study and box SG-9 had found and she'd gone to get a piece of equipment from another lab. Daniel walked in and noticed the text on the outside and picked up and took it back to his lab to translate."  
  
"Oops. Couldn't he just give her his patented absent minded professor routine?" Jack asked.  
  
"No Daniel, he wasn't making fun of you." Sam said into the phone. "But you'd make a very cute absent minded professor." Sam looked up at Jack. "Yes he's scowling at me. Give me a minute. You know what I meant Jack. How did it go with the President?"  
  
"Pretty good, but you need to get into your class A's."  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"The President has requested our presence at a reception tonight. It's kind of an order."  
  
"Daniel I have to go it seems I have to go to the White House.... If you're worried stay with Teal'c or if you're really worried go to Janet she has all those needles. I'll talk to you soon... me too." She hung up.  
  
"So she yelled at him?" Jack asked as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Yes. So what kind of reception is it?"  
  
"I don't know, he just wants us there in uniform to make polite conversation."  
  
"What about Kinsey?" Sam asked.  
  
"He's out of town. What did you manage to dig up today?"  
  
"Not a lot. I had to run a few technological briefings. I really didn't get much time to search. So what time does this reception start?"  
  
"2000." Jack replied.  
  
"That gives us 90 minutes. Time for a nice long shower."  
  
"Go ahead." He laid back on the bed and put his arm over his eyes.  
  
"I may need someone to wash my back." Sam whispered.  
  
"Oh really?" He peaked out from under his arm.  
  
"Know anyone who could fill that position?"  
  
"Maybe if there were fringe benefits."  
  
"What kind of benefits are we talking about?" She asked as she leant over and kissed him.  
  
"Well that would do for a start, what else do you have there Major?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure I can think of something to entice you Colonel."  
  
"I'm sure you can." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. The phone rang. "Leave it." He said as Sam tried to pull away.  
  
"The only people who have the number for this room are important." Sam countered. "I should get it."  
  
"I hate my job." Jack muttered.  
  
"No you don't." Sam whispered as she grabbed the phone. "O'Neill... Hi Janet..." Jack looked at her. "I know he told me.... Look Janet this isn't a good time, the President wants us to attend some function at the White House tonight and I have to get ready... I know. I'll call you tomorrow when I get a chance... Yeah bye." Sam hung up. "Where were we?"  
  
"Taking the phone off the hook?" Jack suggested. Sam removed the receiver and placed it next to the phone. "Didn't you mention something about a shower?"  
  
"Yes I seem to recall some mention of a shower."  
  
"Then move your six Major."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	218. Chapter 218

"And you are Major...."  
  
"Samantha Carter ma'am." Sam said realising the woman who had just spoken to her was the First Lady.  
  
"And what do you do for the Air Force Major?"  
  
"I'm a theoretical astrophysicist." Sam replied.  
  
"And what does that exactly entail?" The First Lady inquired.  
  
"I analysis deep space radar and develop technology in that field."  
  
"So you make sure that aliens aren't going to attack us from space?" The First Lady joked.  
  
"Something like that yes ma'am."  
  
"And where do you work out of?"  
  
"Cheyenne Mountain Base in Colorado."  
  
"So what brings you to town?"  
  
"I'm here to brief the Pentagon on some new technological developments I've been involved with."  
  
"I see. That is a beautiful ring." She said noticing Sam's engagement ring.  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"So does your husband have a problem with you being in the military Major?"  
  
"No ma'am, he's an Air Force Colonel. He's over there talking to the Secretary of Defence. Colonel Jack O'Neill."  
  
"O'Neill, O'Neill I recognise that name. I sure my husband muttered something about rather being at the O'Neill wedding rather than the state dinner on Saturday night."  
  
"That would be our wedding ma'am."  
  
"You only got married on Saturday?" The First Lady questioned.  
  
"Not exactly, we actually got married in Las Vegas a few months ago, but we had the big wedding with all our friends and family on Saturday, my father who is a Major General invited the President."  
  
"I presume that you've met my husband before."  
  
"On several occasions ma'am."  
  
"I see and Colonel O'Neill is he a theoretical astra...."  
  
"Astrophysicist, no he makes sure my team is safe when we have to travel to out of the country for work." Which was the truth, because Sam felt guilty about lying to the First Lady.  
  
"Sort of like the secret service agents, he does look very dashing his uniform."  
  
"You'll forgive me ma'am, if I don't mention that too him. I have to keep his ego in check or he becomes difficult to live with."  
  
"Try having a husband who is the President of the United States. That is a definite ego I need to keep in check."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sam smiled. "I read that you were working on a campaign to help children with life threatening illnesses, that seems like a very worthwhile cause..."  
  
~  
  
"Colonel O'Neill." Jack turned.  
  
"Mr President, this is a very nice party."  
  
"It's a very boring party." The President corrected. "But one my staff me I must attend."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack smiled.  
  
"Colonel, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes sir, I just may not be able to answer you."  
  
"Colonel, should I be concerned that our wives have been talking for the last twenty minutes?"  
  
"Mr President, Sam is good at making small talk without revealing anything, then again they could be plotting to take over the world, Sam could probably do that."  
  
"That's what concerns me."  
  
"Sir, would you like me to go and intervene?" Jack asked.  
  
"If you would Colonel."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack left the President's side and headed over to Sam and the First Lady. "Ladies." He said.  
  
"Jack have you met the First Lady. Ma'am, this is my husband Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"It's nice to meet you ma'am."  
  
"You too Colonel, I heard some good things about you."  
  
"I wouldn't believe it all ma'am." Jack smiled.  
  
"My husband sent you over here didn't he?" The First Lady asked.  
  
"Er... yes ma'am. He was concerned you were planning to take over the White House and by extension the rest of the world."  
  
"That will have to wait until after breakfast Jack, it'll only take a couple hours then we'll have the rest of the day to shop." Sam teased.  
  
"See this is what I think the President is concerned about."  
  
"You are a very charming young woman Major; it was nice to have met you."  
  
"You too ma'am."  
  
"If you'll me I should go and placate my husband."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sam smiled as she left.  
  
"So what were you really talking about?" Jack asked.  
  
"The First Lady's fundraising for children with life threatening illnesses." Jack smiled.  
  
TBC 


	219. Chapter 219

"Jack?" Sam called as she came into their hotel room a couple days later.  
  
"Yeah?" He said stepping out the bathroom towelling dry his hair. "Have a nice day at the Pentagon dear?" Sam looked at him he was just dressed in a towel and bit her lip. "See something you like?"  
  
"Maybe." Sam smiled.  
  
"So ask me what I did today." He promoted.  
  
"What did you do today Jack?" Sam asked.  
  
"I went to the Pentagon to see if my wife would like to have lunch and guess what I was told she was unavailable and would remain unavailable for the rest of the day."  
  
"Who told you I was unavailable? I would have loved to have had lunch with you." Sam asked.  
  
"Someone."  
  
"Hang on a minute." She sat on the bed and dialled an extension at the Pentagon.  
  
"Davis." The person on the other end answer.  
  
"It's Major Carter, is there a gag order on who can see me at the Pentagon?" She asked.  
  
"We felt it was a necessary precaution." Davis replied.  
  
"Well you better add my husband to that list otherwise I might be inclined to develop a sudden illness which means I won't be able to work for at least a week."  
  
"Major, you shouldn't threaten the Pentagon." Davis warned.  
  
"It's not threat Major, besides which my immune system was dramatically altered along with my blood chemistry, with all this polluted air I could very easily catch something. You can ask my doctor, I would give you her number but you probably already have it."  
  
"I'll have him added to the list right away."  
  
"Thank you and have a nice evening Paul." Sam hung up.  
  
"You've been hanging around me for far too long." Jack said proudly.  
  
"And I plan to for at least the next fifty years, so get used to it." Jack smiled. "So ask me what I did today?"  
  
"What did you do today?" Jack asked sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I got us one step closer to goal."  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"It's only small but I found a traceable error in the change in paperwork."  
  
"Who did you trace it back to?"  
  
"I'm still working on that one but it's a start."  
  
"You're amazing." Jack kissed her.  
  
"You're pretty amazing yourself. Have you noticed we're getting off work a lot earlier since we've been in Washington?" Sam asked.  
  
"That's because you don't have any doohickeys to play with or people coming to ask you questions to distract you."  
  
"No it's because if I don't leave at a reasonable hour people at the Pentagon may get suspicious."  
  
"And here I was thinking that you just wanted to get home to see me." He frowned.  
  
"That too." She kissed him.  
  
"So guess where I'm going tomorrow?"  
  
"France?" Sam said at random.  
  
"If I was I'd take you with me."  
  
"So where then?"  
  
"Falls Church, Virginia." Jack replied.  
  
"And what is in Falls Church, Virginia?" Sam inquired.  
  
"The Navy JAG headquarters. I'm going to make discreet inquiries regarding charges the Navy's policies on O'Brady and what he did."  
  
"Just don't do anything they have to arrest you for, I don't want to have to come and bail you out."  
  
"Bail me out? Why you?" He tickled her. Sam broke down into fits of giggles.  
  
"Uncle." Sam called.  
  
"You know you're overdressed."  
  
"I guess we'll have to do something about that." Sam smiled.  
  
"Perhaps we will."  
  
TBC 


	220. Chapter 220

A/N: Putting in a crossover with JAG would be really easy as I'm such a huge fan of the show, evident by my other epic which I'm working on, but I'm not going to. Yes Jack is going to see people at the Navy JAG HQ building but there will be no characters from JAG springing up. This is a Sam and Jack story, Sorry.  
  
"You know we're going to do some serious damage on of these." Sam said.  
  
"You're younger than me you should be more resilient." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm just old and falling apart."  
  
"One, you're not that old and two you're not falling apart and I think you just proved that."  
  
"I could prove it again?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Sound like a plan." The phone rang. "That will have to be put on hold." Sam reached over grabbed the phone. "'Yell'o." Sam sat up and held the sheet to her chest with one hand as she spoke. "Can you call back in five minutes and make sure the connection is scrambled?... No five minutes, there's something I just need to do first before I talk to you... Yeah bye."  
  
"Now where we in my dastardly plan?" He asked kissing the back of her neck.  
  
"Not now Jack, I need to get dressed."  
  
"You were all for it a few minutes ago." He reminded her.  
  
"And as soon as I've gotten dressed and taken the phone call we can get right back on schedule but right now I have to put some clothes on."  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Jack asked as he lay back against the pillow.  
  
"The base there is a problem with the gate and they need me to talk them through fixing it."  
  
"You're gone for less than a week and they break your toy. Maybe we should get them their own toy, maybe Maybourne's plastic one they can't break that, although Siler could melt it with his blowtorch or ding it with his wrench."  
  
"Jack now is not the time." She said pulling on a t-shirt. "I need to finish getting dressed because I'm not talking to Lieutenant Simmons while I have no clothes on, for one it would be a little creepy and he may have a crush on me which makes it creeper and I have to work with him when I get back to Colorado."  
  
"It's not just a little crush; Daniel and Teal'c were ready to defend your virtue to him."  
  
"What about you?" Sam asked as she found a clean pair of Jack's boxer shorts to put on.  
  
"I figured you could pretty much defend your own virtue and you'd be mad if I thought you couldn't."  
  
"True, but it's pretty sweet that they wanted to do that. It's nice to know I have a couple of white knights in my corner."  
  
"I'll help you defile it if you like." Jack offered.  
  
"I'm sure you will but right now, I'm going to talk technobabble for a while, if you want to go and do something else."  
  
"Are you kicking me out?" Jack asked.  
  
"No. I just thought you should be forewarned if you wanted to disappear for a while."  
  
"Maybe I should go and forage for food." Jack suggested.  
  
"You do that my little hunt-gather." She gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Me man, me find food." Jack said in his best caveman voice.  
  
"If you start beating your chest, I may get a little concern that you've got too much histamine again for that bug to feed on and I'll have to call Janet."  
  
"That wasn't such a bad day. I mean how often do I get a blonde jump me in the locker room?"  
  
"Well since it's usually a single sex locker room until the switch time, I'd have a few concerns if there were any. If you're going for food, getting dressed might be a good idea."  
  
"Might be a good idea." He threw back the cover and climbed out a bed to find something to put on.  
  
"Hello." Sam answered the phone when it rang again. "Graham, tell me what happened?... Uh huh... how did that happen?.... uh huh "  
  
"I'm going now." Jack said.  
  
"Graham, hold on a second." Sam put her hand over the receiver. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" Sam asked.  
  
"How long do you think you'll be on the phone?" He countered.  
  
"Good point. I'll call when I'm done."  
  
"If not I'll be back in two hours."  
  
"I should be done be then."  
  
"Okay." He gave her a kiss. "Have fun."  
  
"Ya sure you betcha."  
  
TBC 


	221. Chapter 221

"There you go." Sam said as she removed a piece of lint from Jack's uniform the next morning. "All smart."  
  
"So can I go play now?" Jack asked smirking.  
  
"As long as you play nice with the sailors."  
  
"Sam they're lawyers." Jack pointed out.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they're in the Navy too. Some of them are Marines too."  
  
"I can handle Marines." Jack said.  
  
"These people aren't SG-3."  
  
"But I out rank most then anyway. I'll be fine."  
  
"Come find me at the Pentagon when you're done we'll see what we have. The Secretary of Defence wants a progress report tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay. Have a nice day." Jack gave Sam a kiss goodbye.  
  
~  
  
"Can I help Colonel?" If Jack read it right a young Petty Officer asked.  
  
"Yes I'm looking Commander Devon." Jack replied.  
  
"Is the Commander expecting you sir?"  
  
"Yes. Colonel Jack O'Neill. Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry sir, we don't get many Air Force pilots in here."  
  
"I don't fly much anymore. More ground forces these days. So is the Commander available?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'll just tell him you're here."  
  
"Thank you." Jack said waiting.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, it's a pleasure to meet. Kyle Devon."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too."  
  
"Shall we go to my office?" Devon asked.  
  
"Is there somewhere a little more private where we won't be disturbed?" Jack asked.  
  
"Lucy is the conference room free?" He asked the Petty Officer.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"If you'll follow me Colonel." Devon left him to the conference room. "Please take a seat; can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No I'm fine thank you."  
  
"So what can I do for you Colonel? I mean the Air Force has it's own JAG lawyers."  
  
"This is a matter of national security and as such is highly classified. I need you to sign some papers say you won't reveal any of our conversation."  
  
"If it's such a highly classified matter why me?"  
  
"You were the SecNav's recommendation. So first the paperwork for him." Jack handed Devon a form. As a typical lawyer he read it before signing it. "Now these are the same but are for different parts for the hierarchy. This one's for General Ryan who is as you probably know the head of the Air Force the equivalent of your CNO." He handed over the form. "This one's for the Secretary of the Air Force." He pushed another form across the table. "Secretary of Defence."  
  
"Next you'll be telling me there's one for the President."  
  
"Actually...." Jack pushed another form across the table.  
  
"Wow and I thought I had to file a lot of paperwork."  
  
"We like to cover our sixes. As I'm sure you're aware if you breech security and reveal our discussion you'll be open to prosecution at the highest level."  
  
"Are you sure you're not a lawyer?" Devon asked.  
  
"No, I'm just an Air Force Colonel, who got asked to do this while my wife gets to play at the Pentagon."  
  
"What does your wife do?" Devon asked.  
  
"Sam's a theoretical astrophysicist among other things."  
  
"I'll have to watch out for a Sam O'Neill."  
  
"It's Carter. She figured one O'Neill on our base was enough."  
  
"She wouldn't be Major Dr Samantha Carter would she?" Devon questioned as he handed Jack all the paperwork back.  
  
"Yes. Do you know her?"  
  
"Not personally, but I wanted her as an expert witness for a case I had last year but I was told she was out of the country and unavailable."  
  
"We're out of the country and unavailable at lot." Jack check the paperwork was all accounted for.  
  
"Sir, if this is really that classified we have a secure room in the basement that can't be bugged and the only person with a key is my CO."  
  
"That would probably be a good idea."  
  
"I'll just go and get the key. If you want to wait here sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
TBC 


	222. Chapter 222

"So Colonel what is all this about?" Devon asked as he sat down.  
  
"We have in custody a man who the FBI are looking for for chaining a woman to a walk and beating her to death five years ago."  
  
"Hand him over, let the family have justice and have him assigned a lawyer." Devon replied.  
  
"See here's the thing, for the last five years he's been impersonating a Navy officer, who is an expert in his field. We're still trying to determine what happened to the real officer."  
  
"For five years, surely someone would have noticed, his personnel file...."  
  
"His personnel file had been changed right up the chain. He has a relative who is high up in the US Government, who we're also investigating, who has lackeys who have influence and access to military records."  
  
"Doctoring military records is an offence in itself. But how exactly did he get then sir?" Devon asked.  
  
"Several people who's names you don't need to know became suspicious, the Secretary of Defence was asked as a favour to check on his file. That's when the information came to light and was confirmed."  
  
"So hand him over and add impersonating an officer, obtaining classified information by deception ...."  
  
"He obtained more than just general information about the way the Navy do things. He was given information of the top most classification before he was found out. This information could have a negative effect on National Security, so we're dealing with him personally. The President has over turned his right to a lawyer because of the nature of the information."  
  
"Where is he now?" Devon asked.  
  
"Sedated at an undisclosed location and will remain that way until we decided what to do with him."  
  
"That could be classified as breeching his human rights." Devon pointed out.  
  
"If you had seen the photos of what he did to this girl, you would have wanted to more than breech his human rights. But we were very restrained, he wasn't injured." Zat blasts were recoverable from; it just took some longer than others.  
  
"Good. So if he's not going to have a lawyer, why are you here talking to me?"  
  
"One it was a Naval officer he was impersonating, two I need to know what charges you would bring against him, then I need your educated opinion on what punishment he would be given."  
  
"This is to include the civilian murder charge?"  
  
"Yes." Jack replied.  
  
"This could take some time and I'm going to need more information if I'm going to supply you with a comprehensive list of charges." Jack pulled out a specifically adapted PDA from his bag.  
  
"Now I'm not the technological expert my wife is but I was briefed on how this works." Jack clicked two buttons on the side to switch it on, then placed an index finger on the pad which scanned his fingerprint, then prompted for a code. Jack tapped it in and then brought up a security screen. "I need your index finger Commander." Devon placed it on and scanned. "You need to enter your serial number." Devon tapped it in. "Now you have access. The PDA will give you the level of information deemed necessary for you to make your recommendation, there are no names mentioned specifically."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anything you need to write down gets written on the PDA. It has a high- level encryption and only three people in the world can access it, and you and I are two of them. If you have to make notes they go on the PDA, and you can't ask anyone else for help or their opinion."  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
"Good. I'll be back at the same time tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Hey Kyle." His best friend Commander Melanie Carson said as she saw him coming out the elevator. "I heard you had a cute Air Force Colonel here."  
  
"I really can't say." Kyle replied.  
  
"You can't say if he's cute? What are you worried about your macho image?"  
  
"No. I just can't say." He replied.  
  
"Okay. So what did an Air Force Colonel need with a Navy lawyer?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Are you being stubborn on purpose to drive me mad or ..." Mel said.  
  
"I can't say, I had to sign enough papers that I'd end up in Leavenworth forever even if I mentioned one word of our conversation."  
  
"Wow. What did you do to end up with an assignment like that?" She asked.  
  
"Apparently the SecNav thinks I'm a good lawyer."  
  
"Yeah I'm Julia Roberts. You drive the SecNav crazy. So you really can't tell me if he was cute?"  
  
"No, but do you remember last year I was trying to track down a Major Carter as an expert witness?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's his wife."  
  
"Oh. So we still on for you buying me dinner tonight?" She asked.  
  
"I may have to work late." He replied.  
  
"We had a bet on the outcome of the Rooster court martial, I won, you owe me dinner I'm not letting you welch out on me."  
  
"If I hole myself up in my office all day and aren't disturbed I should be able to get out of here by 1900. So I'll pick you up at 2000 after I've gone home and changed. where something nice."  
  
"Are you saying I don't look nice now?" She asked spinning around.  
  
"You look better in combat gear." He replied which earn him an elbow in the ribs. "You know I could have you charged with assault."  
  
"You wouldn't, without me here you're life would be as dull as dishwater. I'll see you later."  
  
"You don't know the half of it." He muttered before going back to his office.  
  
TBC 


	223. Chapter 223

A/N: No Jack and Sam in this chapter, it's more about Commander Kyle Devon.  
  
"I said I wasn't to be disturbed." Commander Kyle Devon called at the rap on his office door without looking up.  
  
"Does that include me Commander?" Devon's CO Admiral Parkinson asked entering.  
  
"Sorry sir." Devon jumped to his feet. "I didn't realise it was you."  
  
"So I realised. What exactly are you working on Commander?" Parkinson asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't reveal that." Devon switched the PDA off to hide the images with the blanked out faces of the victim, which had disturbed Devon.  
  
"You're refusing to tell me what you're working on?"  
  
"Sir, it's classified."  
  
"I'm asked to let you meet with an Air Force Colonel and all you can't tell me a thing?"  
  
"Admiral, I'm sorry but everything I discuss with him and am working on has be classified by order of someone higher in the chain of command than you."  
  
"How high?" Parkinson demanded.  
  
"Commander-in-chief high."  
  
"The President classified this matter?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Fine. Carry on."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
~  
  
"No wonder you can't keep a girlfriend if you keep standing them up." Was what Devon heard when the door to his office swung open. He looked up.  
  
"Mel? What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"Just gone 2100." She replied.  
  
"God, I'm sorry Mel, I got caught up in this and forgot the time."  
  
"Obviously. I waited until 2030 because of your inability to be on time and then I tried calling your apartment, and your cell phone. No answer. So I tried calling you here, but there was no answer either."  
  
"I switched the ringer off so I was interrupted."  
  
"I realised that, so I called the gate they said you hadn't left yet." She crossed her arms.  
  
"We're going to have lost our reservations." Kyle sighed.  
  
"I called the restaurant and called them. I told them you'd obviously been taken to hospital with suspected appendicitis and that we couldn't make it."  
  
"Mel, I am really sorry.... I....." He stopped when he realised what she was wearing.  
  
"What?" She asked realising he was staring at her.  
  
"I've just never seen you in a dress before. You look amazing."  
  
"Thank you. You said wear something nice and this is as nice as it gets." She turned slowly so he could get a look at the spaghetti strapped red dress which fell to mid thigh, the matching strappy sandals, her hair gently curling at her shoulders. "What?" She said prompted when she realised he was still staring.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think you own a dress, I thought the most feminine thing in your wardrobe was the skirts you have to wear with your uniform."  
  
"Jeans and a shirt are more practical to run around in. But I do own a couple of dresses and skirts. Although this one was a gift from the CIA." Mel smoothed the front of the dress down.  
  
"When did the CIA give you a dress?"  
  
"When they needed me to go undercover at a party, before you ask when, you were out of town on an investigation." She replied. "But this is nothing if you want feminine you should see my underwear drawer."  
  
"The CIA gave you underwear too?" He questioned amazed.  
  
"God no. Helena and I go on a spending blitz at Victoria Secrets every couple of months, it's great fun."  
  
"Okay, now there's an image I'm not going get out of my head for a long time."  
  
"What me shopping?"  
  
"No you as a Victoria Secrets model." Mel scowled at him. "Sorry. Look can you give me fifteen minutes to finish this up I'm almost there and I will take you and find somewhere to eat."  
  
"Okay. But you still owe me, I don't like being stood up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	224. Chapter 224

"I take it you have an update for me?" Jack said as he sat down in the secure room the next morning.  
  
"Yes sir. I looked over the information you provided and drew up a list of recommendations for charges."  
  
"How long did it take you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Longer than I thought it would." Devon replied.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Look Commander I may not be the smartest guy, but I work with the best and the brightest everyday. I learnt to trust their judgement because they know their fields of expertise, just like you do. So I'm trusting your opinion, so I ask again what happened?"  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir."  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
"I got so caught up in trying to find out what we could nail this, I lost track of the time and stood someone up."  
  
"The photo's got to you too?"  
  
"Yes sir." Devon replied.  
  
"So who did you stand up? Your girlfriend, wife?"  
  
"Best friend sir, I owed her dinner and I lost track of time. And she wore a dress sir."  
  
"She wore a dress?"  
  
"I've known Mel for almost five years, I've never seen her in a dress, she's more of your tomboy type I guess that's why she joined the Navy."  
  
"I see. Off the record, sometimes best friends make the best girlfriends."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"About the charges?"  
  
"I've put the full details on the PDA and the specifications for charges, details with names just need to be added."  
  
"Okay. Just give me a simplified run down."  
  
"Obviously there is the Article 118 premeditated murder charge, which I'm certain would bring the punishment of death, also Article 106a Espionage charges, which also bring the death penalty, that maybe more difficult to prove but it's very likely that he's been revealing information to sources he shouldn't. Most of the rest of the charges come with dishonourable discharge, but seeing as he was never in the Navy to start with those won't apply, they also include forfeiture of pay, again that won't apply because he's not in the Navy, but the Navy will be looking to recover all pay and allowances he's been receiving since the start of his deception."  
  
"Obviously." Jack said.  
  
"The rest of the charge I would say apply in the time I had allowed would include Article 134 charges for impersonating a commissioned officer, which has a maximum punishment of 3 years, Article 81 charges for conspiracy for all manner of things. Article 83 charges for fraudulent appointment, which has a punishment of two years. Article 93 cruelty and maltreatment, which is confinement for 1 year." He paused. "Article 123 forgery, which has confinement of 5 years, Article 124 maiming which has 7 years. Article 132 frauds against the United States which is another five years. Article 134 false and unauthorised pass offences which is maximum 3 years, Article 134 false swearing adding another 3 years. Article 134 public record altering, concealing, removing, mutilating, obliterating or destroying, three years and Article 134 wearing unauthorised insignia decorations, badges, ribbons, device and lapel buttons, which is only 6 months."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Well depending on the circumstances there is a possibility of Article 134 kidnapping charges which has a maximum of confinement for life."  
  
"So basically, he'd going to get the death penalty and a whole lot of years which he won't serve." Jack summarised.  
  
"Yes sir." Devon replied.  
  
"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."  
  
"It's all on the PDA." Devon handed it over.  
  
"Thank you Commander. We may require you to brief several people at the Pentagon, possibly the President."  
  
"You want me to brief the President?" Devon said amazed. "The real President, the one who lives and works in the White House?"  
  
"Yes. Nice guy. I'll let you know."  
  
"Yes sir." Devon said.  
  
"Relax and don't talk and we'll be fine."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And treat your friend to a nice dinner at the weekend, nice restaurant and roses are always a good idea."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Jack smiled.  
  
"TBC 


	225. Chapter 225

"So Colonel, what do you have for me?" The Secretary of Defence asked.  
  
"A list of charge recommendation under the UCMJ as provided by Commander Devon." Jack handed over the list he had printed out.  
  
"Just give me a brief summary Colonel." The Secretary said taking the list.  
  
"The main charge obviously would be premeditated murder, for which the Commander assures me that he would be able to get the death penalty. There is also a high possibility of espionage charges which also has a maximum penalty of the death too."  
  
"This list obviously covers more than that." He said spreading out the pages.  
  
"It also includes the charge and specification for each of the Articles the Commander recommends charging him with. The rest of the charges are really nickel and dime stuff in comparison, impersonating an officer, fraud against the United States and her allies. Some of this could come under a breech of some of our treaties with our off world allies sir as well."  
  
"I see. The President wants a briefing on these charges and the results of Major Carter's research on Friday morning. Colonel I'd like you to be prepared to lead that briefing."  
  
"Yes Mr Secretary. Sir, may I suggest that Commander Devon comes along to present this from a legal perspective, he can explain it a lot better than I can." Jack suggested.  
  
"Okay. But this has to be on the quiet, know one can know why he's briefing the President apart from him."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll call him and have him keep Friday free."  
  
"I'll have the CNO cut him orders to go TAD to me for the day. He can report in here. Then we can go wherever we can arrange the briefing at."  
  
"Yes sir. Shall I leave it up to you to get someone to inform him?"  
  
"I'll have his official orders sent to Admiral Parkinson. But he needs to told the real reason." He paused. "You and Major Carter, take him and whoever out to dinner, take him aside and tell him the real reason. I'll have someone cut you a cheque if you bring me the receipt."  
  
"I'll set it up sir." Jack replied.  
  
"Good. If you ask the guard in the hall he'll give you directions to Major Davis's office, he'll be able to direct you to Major Carter. You're dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you." Jack got and stood to attention before leaving.  
  
~  
  
"Hi honey, how's your day been?" Jack asked as he walked into the room Sam was secluded in, raiding the database trying to find a link.  
  
"Colonel?" Sam spun around. "Hi." She paused. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Major Davis pointed out your general location."  
  
"I see. How did it go at JAG?" She asked.  
  
"Devon recommended the death penalty."  
  
"Good." Sam replied. "He deserves it."  
  
"Yeah. We have a meeting to brief the President on Friday."  
  
"Okay, hopefully I should have some more by then. I think I may have ties to the NID, but I'm still waiting on Major Davis for a list of NID operatives, obviously it won't be accurate but it's a start."  
  
"I'll call Danny and see if Mayborne has got in touch. He might have a better idea about NID operatives who have this kind of power." Jack replied.  
  
"Thanks that may help." Sam replied rubbing her neck.  
  
"We need to go out to dinner tonight." Jack said.  
  
"Okay." Sam said suspicious.  
  
"We need Devon to brief the President and while the CNO is cutting him orders to the Secretary of Defence for the purposes of taking his dog for a walk, I need to tell him his real orders. The Secretary is springing for dinner, so we taking him and his friend out as soon as I call him."  
  
"Okay. But I really didn't bring anything appropriate for anywhere fancy."  
  
"So go shopping on your lunch break." Jack shrugged.  
  
"Go call him first; he may not be free tonight." Sam pointed out.  
  
"So I'll make it an order." Jack shrugged.  
  
~  
  
"Mel you got a minute?" Devon knocked on her office door.  
  
"For you a minute and a half. What's up?"  
  
"Feel like dressing up for dinner again tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Why? I thought we figured out us and fancy restaurants didn't work. We're more pizza or Chinese kind of people"  
  
"I have to have dinner with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter tonight, the Colonel told me to bring you along to make up for last night."  
  
"One why do you have to have dinner with him? And two how does he know about last night?"  
  
"I'm going TAD to the Secretary of Defence on Friday, the CNO just cut my orders, He knows about last night because I mentioned it to him."  
  
"You just tell random people things like that?"  
  
"I made a comment about something and he pushed me on it. So do you want to come? Free food, reasonably good company?"  
  
"Sorry I'm washing my hair." She replied.  
  
"I'll go and see if Helena is busy." He turned.  
  
"Kyle I was joking, what time do we have to meet them?"  
  
"Tables booked for 2000 at their hotel." He replied.  
  
"Pick me up half an hour before hand, I'll be ready." She replied.  
  
"Thank you. I'll let you get back to work."  
  
TBC 


	226. Chapter 226

"Colonel O'Neill." Devon said as he spotted him outside the hotel restaurant.  
  
"Commander Devon." Jack said. "Maybe we should start with introductions. Sam, this Commander Kyle Devon and...." He paused.  
  
"Commander Melanie Carson, sir." Mel supplied.  
  
"Commanders this is my wife Major Samantha Carter."  
  
"Your reputation precedes you Major." Devon shook her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too sir, ma'am."  
  
"For cryin' out loud." Jack said. "It's going to be long evening if everyone is sir-ing and ma'am-ing all the time. Since I outrank everyone drop it. It's just Jack, Sam, Kyle and Melanie."  
  
"It's just Mel." Mel said. "The only one who calls me Melanie is my Mom."  
  
"My Mom insists on calling me Jonathan." Jack shrugged. "Shall we get our table?" Jack asked. "O'Neill for four." He said to the restaurant host.  
  
"Right this way sir." He led them to the table and they all took a seat. "This is Howard he'll be you waiter tonight."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can I get you all something to drink while you take a look at the menu?"  
  
"I'll have a beer, whatever's on tap." Jack said.  
  
"Me too." Kyle agreed.  
  
"White wine spritzer." Mel replied.  
  
"Sam?" Jack prompted.  
  
"Can I have an American Flag?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." Sam smiled. Howard left to get the drinks.  
  
"Please tell me we're not going to have a re-run of short skirt night." Jack pleaded.  
  
"You're the one who arranged for the guys to gatecrash the last one." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Short skirt night?" Mel questioned.  
  
"We had a small victory a few years ago." Sam explained. "And all the guys on the base got invited out to celebrate but the women didn't. So we decided to go out and celebrate ourselves and started our own tradition. There are two rules, one you have to wear the shortest skirt possible without being obscene because none of us are looking for conduct unbecoming charges, and two you're only allowed to drink cocktails related the nights theme. The last one was dedicated to our base commander General Hammond. We got through cocktails beginning with the letters of Hammond H through N, when Jack decided that he and the guys should gatecrash to protect our honours, not that we all aren't highly trained Air Force Officers who couldn't take care of ourselves if the need arose. So we made them down depth charges to complete the set."  
  
"Depth charges a good solid Navy drink." Kyle smiled. "I see why you call it short skirt night."  
  
"Actually it's from a line from a Shania Twain song." Sam replied.  
  
"Man I Feel Like A Woman. 'Men's shirts, short skirts.'" Mel replied. Kyle looked at her amazed that she knew that piece of information. "What? I do listen to music and I have a niece. You remember Rachel don't you; she slapped you round the face when you tried to hit on her."  
  
"Two things in my defence, one I didn't know she was your niece and two she looks older than twenty-one."  
  
"Kyle, you're almost forty you shouldn't be hitting on twenty-one year olds anyway." Mel pointed out. "And if you absolutely have to, you need better chat up lines." Sam and Jack shared a smile. "But getting off the subject of my niece, how did you two meet?" She asked.  
  
"Jack's my CO." Sam replied.  
  
"You mean now." Mel said.  
  
"No, always have been since the day we meet." Jack added.  
  
"That's against regulations, UMCJ says..." Kyle started.  
  
"We know what it says." Jack replied. "But certain regulations for the base we work at have been amended slightly, others have just disregarded."  
  
"They threw out the Frat regs?" Mel questioned.  
  
"No so much threw out." Sam said. "It's more left up to General Hammond's discretion. As long as it doesn't interfere with the running of the base and while on military property it's kept strictly professional, it isn't an issue."  
  
"It also helps having friends in high places." Jack added.  
  
"The President was involved?" Kyle asked.  
  
"He authorised the changes, but nobody found out about them for at least three years. He recognised what we do and the impact that it has on our personal lives or lack there of."  
  
"He really is a nice guy." Sam added. "He even sent us a bottle of champagne when he heard we got married. I only met the First Lady a couple of days ago but she's really sweet too."  
  
"Wow." Mel said.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Sam asked changing the subject.  
  
"Let's see, I was in a hurry and knocked her over, then I beat her in court and when I found out she was transferring to the JAG HQ I took her a cup of coffee to apologise and spilt it over her."  
  
"My dry cleaner loved trying to get the stain out of my summer dress whites. He's been my best friend ever since." Mel smiled.  
  
"Sounds interesting." Sam smiled.  
  
"Your drinks." Howard said. He severed them to the appropriate people. "Are you ready to order?"  
  
TBC 


	227. Chapter 227

They all ordered their meals and waited for Howard to leave before the continued their conversation.  
  
They chatted about little inconsequential things, until Jack caught Sam's eye and raised his. Sam nodded subtly.  
  
"If you'll excuse, I need to use the restroom." Sam excused herself, Mel who had seen the interaction.  
  
"I'll go with you." She stood and she and Sam headed towards the restaurant.  
  
"So..." Kyle said. "I take it this dinner isn't just because you had to eat sir."  
  
"No, before I left this morning we were discussing the possibility that you would be required to brief someone who's name I'd rather not mention right now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"That's what you'll be doing on your TAD." Jack replied.  
  
"I thought I was going to brief the person I was assigned TAD to."  
  
"Him as well. But this person needs to briefed on your information, so when you get to where you assigned TAD I'll meet you and we'll go over everything."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"So you're a theoretical astrophysicist?" Mel asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you don't usually work out of Washington?"  
  
"Not for the last four, five years no. We work out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado." Sam replied.  
  
"NORAD?" Mel questioned.  
  
"I mainly analysis deep space radar telemetry."  
  
"So what are you doing in Washington?" Mel asked.  
  
"I work on developing new technologies as well, so I'm here to brief the Pentagon on a few of those developments."  
  
"Sounds like a nice safe job." Mel said.  
  
"I've probably got more combat experience than you ma'am." Sam said.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"But I'm afraid it's classified."  
  
"Got to love classification." Mel smiled.  
  
"It has its benefits and its draw backs. So how long have you worked with the JAG corps?"  
  
"Ever since I finished OCS. I had my law degree by the time I was twenty."  
  
"Child prodigy?" Sam asked.  
  
"Something like that. Just don't tell Kyle that, he doesn't know."  
  
"You're best friend doesn't know how smart you are?" Sam questioned.  
  
"No. He likes to think he's the smart one and that he's got the upper hand. So I let him, it makes him easier to deal with." Sam smiled.  
  
"Jack is a smarter guy than he ever lets on but he's not a big fan off technological developments, so he's decided very soon on that I talk technobabble and that anything technological is a doohickey." It was Mel's turn to smile.  
  
"Men." She shrugged. "Can't live with them can't live without them."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you what's going on with you and Commander Devon?" Sam asked.  
  
"If you find out let me know, because I honestly don't have a clue. We should head back." Sam nodded.  
  
Sam and Mel weaved their way back through the restaurant.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"There's a guy over there waving at you." Sam looked in the direction Mel indicated.  
  
"Great." Sam muttered. "We should get back to the table; I need to talk to Jack."  
  
TBC 


	228. Chapter 228

"Jack." Sam said as she sat back down.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember when you came to talk to me earlier?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember what we were talking about?"  
  
"Calling Kyle to make sure he was free for dinner." Jack replied.  
  
"No the other thing. The person we thought could get us the information we needed."  
  
"Yes." Jack wasn't sure where she was going with it.  
  
"The person who we couldn't locate, and that when you checked in with Daniel hadn't responded to your message."  
  
"Yes. Where are you going with this?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I located him."  
  
"Where?" Jack asked.  
  
"Or rather I should say he located us, he's behind that big bushy plant over there."  
  
"He's slippery; never know where you're going to find him." Jack muttered. "Excuse me; I need to talk to this guy. If the food comes before I get back, go ahead and start without me."  
  
"Jack." Sam handed him their room key. "Remember to ..."  
  
"I know." Sam was referring to a device that they both had to squeal the room to make sure it wasn't bugged.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Mel asked after Jack left.  
  
"Best not to ask ma'am, so I don't have to tell you. It's easier on deniability."  
  
"Deniability?" Kyle questioned.  
  
"The less you know the less anyone can ask you about sir." Sam replied.  
  
"You're going to start up with sir and ma'am again?" Mel questioned.  
  
"It's proper protocol ma'am."  
  
"But you've been referring to us by our names all night." Kyle said.  
  
"Actually I haven't been referring to you as anything sir. It's my way of being amenable to the Colonel's orders. He likes to keep the protocol relaxed when we're not on military property, but it's still there." Sam explained.  
  
"So you still call him sir and Colonel?" Mel questioned.  
  
"When on military property yes ma'am. Ninety-five percent of the time, he's not my husband he's my boss. He says jump I say how high. The five percent of the time on base he needs me to be his wife; it's to give him a reality check. It may sound odd, but it works for us."  
  
"Sounds tough." Mel said.  
  
"It's a balance, but the way our base is run it's always been a casual formality, we're all friends. The chain of command is still there but we've always been that way. We laugh and joke with each other, because if we didn't the stress would get to us."  
  
"I guess if it works." Kyle shrugged. "One question though, do you know what I've been told?"  
  
"Yes sir. I know the whole story."  
  
"Did you have to sign all the paperwork I did?"  
  
"I can't say sir, it's classified."  
  
"Is everything in your life classified?" Mel asked.  
  
"Most of it ma'am. My security clearance is pretty high, definitely higher than both of yours."  
  
"The life of an Air Force Major." Kyle joked.  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." Sam smiled and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"So tell me more about short skirts night." Mel said.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Sam asked. Kyle rolled his eyes.  
  
TBC 


	229. Chapter 229

"Mayborne." Jack said when he reached the table at which he was sat.  
  
"Long time no see Jack. I heard you were looking for me."  
  
"Let's go upstairs."  
  
"I usual expect at least a drink before?"  
  
"Harry, I have two Navy JAG's over there, I'm sure they would love to arrest you."  
  
"Let's go." Harry got up and tossed a few bills on the table to cover the cost of his drink.  
  
~  
  
When Jack opened the door he squealed the room to make sure there were no bugs.  
  
"So how did you know where I was?" Jack asked.  
  
"You tried to find me, it's not hard to find out you were on a flight to DC and then to find out where they were putting you up. So what's up Jack?"  
  
"Ever heard of a Marcus O'Brady?"  
  
"Kinsey's godson; disappeared off the face of the Earth after he beat his girlfriend to death." Mayborne replied. "What about him?"  
  
"We found him; he's sedated in Cheyenne Mountain."  
  
"How did he get into the SGC?" Mayborne asked lying down on the bed.  
  
"Turns out he had some very high ranking friends, namely his godfather and the NID take out a Navy weapons expert so he could impersonate him for the last five years."  
  
"If Kinsey was involved how did you find out about it, he's pretty good at covering things he doesn't want to anyone to know about?"  
  
"O'Brady posing as Myles Hartman was bought in to help Sam develop the Naqquadah bomb."  
  
"So he knows about the gate?"  
  
"We took him with us, on a little off-world trip. That was our first mistake, then Daniel and I started getting suspicious, and I had a little chat with the Secretary of Defence at the wedding and..."  
  
"I heard you and the Major got married, did I just get left off the invite list?"  
  
"I figure having a man wanted for treason there, might just spoil the day."  
  
"I'm crushed." Mayborne said picking up the room service. "What's good to eat here?"  
  
"Get your own food, Harry."  
  
"So what do you want from me?"  
  
"You know people, NID people; I need you to help me find out who was involved so I can bring down the NID and Kinsey with one foul swoop."  
  
"You don't do things by half do you Jack."  
  
"Can you help or not?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Who else knows you have O'Brady?"  
  
"Limited number of people at the SGC, Jacob, Major Davis, Secretary of Defence, General Ryan, President, Chairman of the Joint chiefs. Commander Devon knows the vague details of what O'Brady did, but not specifics. So can you help or not?"  
  
"This may take a while. But I may know a few people who have the kind of access needed to do what you're talking about; I may also be able to find out what happened to the real Hartman too."  
  
"Get me what you can, e-mail it to Daniel at the base. He'll forward it to me." Jack scribbled Daniel's e-mail address on a piece of paper and handed it to him.  
  
"Good idea, less chance of tracking it. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you. Now I'd say it's time to get the hell out of Dodge before someone recognises you." Jack suggested.  
  
"I'll see what I can find out by Friday. I'll e-mail you an update."  
  
"Sooner the better. I have to brief the President on what we have by then."  
  
"Right, I'm gone. Enjoy your dinner."  
  
"Thanks Harry." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
~  
  
"Everything okay?" Sam asked as came back and joined them.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He going to be able to help?" She asked.  
  
"He knows some people, who know some people. He'll e-mail Danny what he finds out."  
  
"You know he hates it when you call him that."  
  
"I know, just like the whole rock debate." Jack winked at her.  
  
"Rock debate?" Kyle questioned.  
  
"Daniel's an archaeologist and linguist, Jack likes to annoy him by referring to artefacts as rocks, despite the fact that he's his best friend." Sam explained.  
  
"And Sam's surrogate little brother." Jack added.  
  
"Daniel's an only child and an orphan; he needs someone to watch out for him." Sam countered.  
  
"She likes to watch out for all of us, then yell at when we put ourselves in danger."  
  
"Only when we're not at the base and I wouldn't yell if you didn't put yourself in danger."  
  
"Don't worry I know the feeling." Mel said. Kyle looked at her. "Don't look at me like that Kyle; you know you love playing the hero."  
  
"Let me point out that you were the last one who ended up in hospital after you got shot."  
  
"I only got shot because the guy who was pointing the gun at me was startled when you came storming through the door and it went off, I was talking him down." Mel retorted.  
  
"He was holding you hostage." Kyle pointed out.  
  
"He was a little upset, he wouldn't have hurt me."  
  
"You don't know that." Jack and Sam smiled at each other.  
  
TBC 


	230. Chapter 230

"Commander Devon." Sam said as she found him on his way to the Secretary of Defence's office.  
  
"Major Carter." He greeted her and returned Sam's salute.  
  
"If you'll come with me sir."  
  
"I thought I was supposed to report into the Secretary and then be briefed by Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"The Colonel is tied up right now, so the Secretary asked me to brief you. He'd also like as few as possible people to know the reasons for you being here today." Sam explained.  
  
"Lead on Major."  
  
Sam lead the way to the secure set of rooms she had been working in. She swiped her ID card, and then put her finger on the scanner and the door clicked open.  
  
"Does he have clearance to be here?" Major Davis asked.  
  
"He's cleared." Sam replied. "Commander Devon, Major Davis."  
  
"Sorry sir." Davis apologised.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Sounds like you've had a lot more to contend with from what little I know."  
  
"That's about to change sir." Sam said.  
  
"It thought Colonel O'Neill was briefing him." Davis said.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is indisposed at the moment, the Secretary of Defence asked me to take care of it."  
  
"Indisposed where?" Davis asked.  
  
"We have a source who e-mailed us that he had some relevant information, but he wanted to meet in person to hand it over." Sam explained.  
  
"What kind of source?" Davis didn't know about Maybourne.  
  
"Don't ask, don't tell Major. Will you be joining us?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What exactly do you do Major Davis?" Devon inquired.  
  
"I'm the Pentagon liaison to the ...."  
  
"Don't say it; he's not cleared for that specific a piece of information." Sam stopped him.  
  
"To Cheyenne Mountain sir." Davis corrected himself.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Sir, if you come into the conference room." Devon nodded and followed Sam. He took a seat on one side of the table; Major Davis took a seat on the other. Sam stood at the head.  
  
"So what exactly am I being briefed on?" Devon asked.  
  
"Some of the more pertinent information relevant to your briefing the President." Sam replied. She switched on her laptop and brought up the introduction screen for the briefing on to the main screen behind her.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me a minute sir." Sam grabbed the phone. "Carter.... Put him through.... Did you get something?.... Oh, no that's great. Get Siler and Simmons to run some scans from all axis but get them to run an electro- resonance scan first. But limit contact, I don't want it blowing up on us... Yeah, is Dad still there?.... I just thought he could help.... Okay. I'm going to be busy for a few hours but I'll call you back. Bye Daniel." Sam hung up. "Sorry for the interruption."  
  
"Did Daniel get something?" Davis asked.  
  
"Not in relation to this matter, but in relation to our other problem, it could be a step forward yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Daniel the archaeologist?" Devon questioned.  
  
"Yes sir. Let's get back to the briefing." Sam changed screens. "The man you were asked to recommend charges against. Marcus O'Brady. Thirty six, 6'1 180lbs."  
  
"He doesn't look that evil." Devon commented.  
  
"No, he spent my wedding reception trying to chat up my best friend, before her daughter intervened. Personally I liked him, he asked a lot of questions, but I thought he was cleared and was trying to figure out how to fit in."  
  
"You invited him to your wedding?" Devon questioned.  
  
"He was new; the whole base was invited so I thought it would give him a chance to get to know everyone. Turns out it was a mistake."  
  
"I had to interview or have interviewed every member of the base personnel as to what if any information they had revealed to him." Davis added.  
  
"Okay, I thought you worked at NORAD analysing radar telemetry, developing technology that kind of thing." Devon said,  
  
"From what information you've been given clearance to learn, I can tell you that technological development is a major part of what we do, analysing telemetry is something I do occasional but not something we do on a daily basis. We run a covert highly classified exploratory unit out of Cheyenne Mountain under NORAD. The only people who know about the programme and the specifics are people directly involved in some capacity with it." Sam explained.  
  
"So O'Brady was brought in because was impersonating a Navy expert in some field that you needed help to develop something." Devon guessed.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And can I know who he was impersonating?"  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Myles Hartman. He is the ..." Sam replied flipping the screen.  
  
"Navy Missile expert. Damn."  
  
"Sir?" Sam said.  
  
"One he's supposed to be in line for promotion."  
  
"Not anymore." Davis said.  
  
"And two?" Sam prompted.  
  
"Myles Hartman was an expert witness on one of Mel's cases early last year, it was down to his testimony that she won."  
  
"Who's Mel?" Davis questioned.  
  
"Commander Melanie Carson." Sam replied. "She's the Commander's partner and ... I think I should have stopped before the and."  
  
"No finish your sentence Major." Devon encouraged.  
  
"I'd rather not sir." Sam said.  
  
"Did Mel tell you something?" He asked.  
  
"I think you should really talk to her about that sir. Maybe we should move onto the victim. You won't be told her name, but there is more information you should be privy to..."  
  
TBC 


	231. Chapter 231

"So kids what did I miss?" Jack asked as he came through the door. Everyone started to stand. "Stay where you are. So?"  
  
"We've covered the exploratory unit, O'Brady, Hartman and the victim sir; we were just about to move on to our favourite organisation and our champion." Sam replied.  
  
"What no long boring cultural stuff and endless technobabble?"  
  
"Wrong briefing room, but I'm sure I can set up a conference call to Daniel who can explain how they built the Sphinx sir."  
  
"I think I'll pass." He winked at her. "But can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yes sir." Sam and Jack stepped to the side of the room.  
  
"This is what I got from our friend. Check it out, see what's relevant and if it will help." He handed her a file and a disk."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said. "By the way Daniel called, Major Clineman's team brought back a device which might be of use."  
  
"So you're going to be on the phone all night. Let me know what you find out."  
  
"Yes sir." She turned back to the room. "Excuse me. There's something I need to take care of." Sam asked.  
  
"Did you're meeting go okay sir?" Major Davis asked.  
  
"Sam's checking the information out. Right, let's introduce you to the next guest at our party." He flipped the screen. "The NID. Ever heard of them?"  
  
"Vaguely sir."  
  
"They're our pains in the neck. They like to watch over what we do and cause us hassle and strife."  
  
"Sounds like they're not your favourite people sir." Devon leant back in his chair.  
  
"They never were, but when the plot to abduct my wife from our honeymoon which meant we only got to spend one day there before we had to come back and deal with it, kind of takes the biscuit."  
  
"Why would they try to abduct Major Carter?" He asked. Jack started to open his mouth. "I know sir, don't ask, don't tell, don't pursue."  
  
"You're learning there Devon."  
  
"The NID is a legitimate organisation, but they have lots of rogue elements which are the ones that cause the problems." Davis expanded.  
  
"They are mostly made up of rogue elements." Jack corrected. "The NID are in bed with our next favourite person, who is constantly trying to have us shut down." He switched screens. "Senator Robert Kinsey."  
  
"From the Senate Oversight committee?"  
  
"We have a winner." Jack said. "The good Senator, who is..." Jack flipped screens. "godfather to our bad guy."  
  
"You think the Senator knew what happened?" Devon questioned.  
  
"No, we think the Senator is the one who arranged for his little NID friends to get rid of Hartman and replace him with O'Brady."  
  
"He has that much pull?"  
  
"The Senator and the NID are like that." He crossed his fingers. "We know he's involved like the good Uncle he is, saving his godson's neck and it looks oh so bad on CNN for a Senator to be connected to a cold blooded killer. So he replaces him with a good Naval Commander."  
  
"Do you have any idea what happened to the real Myles Hartman?"  
  
"No. But at this juncture we're presuming that he's no longer alive." Davis said.  
  
"Hang on did someone tell me that all the records had been changed, everything?" Devon said.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Jack replied.  
  
"And this is five years ago roughly?"  
  
"About then. Why?"  
  
"I need to call NCIS."  
  
"The Navy Criminal Investigate Service?" Davis said.  
  
"The Navy FBI?" Jack queried.  
  
"There was this case about five years ago, a body was found on Norfolk dock, the face totally obliterated, they couldn't match the dental records, no distinguishing marks. This could be your Commander Hartman."  
  
"How do you know he's not just a random body?"  
  
"If I remember rightly he was in Navy uniform without anything to tell you who he was stripped of all insignia, medals, even the tags were cut out his shirt. If O'Brady took his identity and then they would never have any reason to check the dental records against his."  
  
"Do you think you could get the file without raising too many questions?"  
  
"Does the SecNav know about this sir?"  
  
"Only that we needed a Navy lawyer for a classified matter." Jack replied.  
  
"Then get the Secretary of Defence's office to fax them a letter requesting the file. I can go and collect it, if we have enough time before the meeting with the President."  
  
"That won't be until this afternoon sir, he has meetings with the cabinet all morning." Davis said.  
  
"Colonel?" Devon asked.  
  
"I'll go and talk to him. He's hold an open door policy for me today."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"If not I'll have Sam hack into their database."  
  
"Colonel, hacking is illegal." Devon pointed. "It's a court martial offence."  
  
"Who exactly are you going to tell? Everything you've learnt so far or will learn or anything that is said while you're here is classified to the hilt. You signed all those forms saying you wouldn't reveal information."  
  
"Good point sir." He conceded.  
  
"Stay here with Major Davis. If he has any questions you know the basics of what you can reveal to him, if it's questionable check with Sam, she knows exactly what he can and can't know."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack left.  
  
"Well that was interesting."  
  
"Yes sir." Davis agreed.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Devon questioned.  
  
"Permission to speak freely." Devon nodded. "Yes sir. It's tolerated because it's the way he works best. He, Major Carter and the rest of their team are the best at what they do. Their unit works best because of their unique dynamic and their complimentary personalities. They're all experts in their fields and use that knowledge to produce the results that are needed."  
  
"I see. So since I'm not allowed to find out much else. Do you like baseball?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	232. Chapter 232

"Major, we've got to go." Jack said as he stood in the door to the run where Sam was frantically typing.  
  
"I need two more minutes' sir." She replied without looking up.  
  
"Is going to be two minutes, two minutes or your typical half an hour, I need two minutes sir?"  
  
"I just need to finish downloading this and it says one minute 43 seconds left."  
  
"Meet us at the car in ten minutes." Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"If you're not there I'm sure there is a nice armed Marine around here who wouldn't mind escorting you out."  
  
"You don't think I could handle an armed Marine sir?" Sam questioned.  
  
"I have no doubt you could handle a lot worse and have but in the interest of incentives."  
  
"Ten minutes yes sir." Sam smiled.  
  
"Where's Major Carter sir?" Davis asked as Jack leant against the side of the car. Commander Devon was with them.  
  
"She's coming." Jack replied glancing at his watch. "You how scientists are, they get caught up in something and they don't surface for days."  
  
"Yes sir." Davis replied.  
  
"If we had to wean Danny off his coffee addiction he'd be able to give our friends a run for their money."  
  
"Sorry sir." Sam said slightly out of breath as she jogged out to the car park.  
  
"Do you have a random excuse Major?" Jack asked.  
  
"Printer got a paper jam." Sam handed him a file. "All verified, we got the link that breaks the whole chain. I also have it on disk."  
  
"You thought with all the bright sparks in the building they would have figure out how to solve something as simple as paper jamming in the printer." Jack said. "In the car kids."  
  
"Sir, I'm sure the people at DARPA have better things to do than figure out paper jams." Sam said sliding into the car.  
  
"They're the Internet people right?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes sir, amongst other things."  
  
"Didn't I read in one of those things Murray reads that they were spending money on researching mind control?" Jack asked.  
  
"You have to take into account the quality of the calibre of tabloid journalism that goes into those things. It's not exactly Time magazine sir." Sam pointed out. "But knowing a couple of them, it could be true."  
  
"You know people working for the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency?" Devon questioned.  
  
"I used to be a research scientist at the Pentagon before my current assignment; I know a lot of people sir."  
  
"This is one of the things you don't want to get into." Jack advised. "It's kind of like asking her why or how something works? You could still be there three hours later."  
  
"I'll make sure to lose the bullet point version for our next briefing sir." Sam said plainly.  
  
"You know I didn't mean it Carter."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied. "How did the rest of the briefing go?" Sam asked.  
  
"Good. We may have found the body of Commander Hartman." Commander Devon handed her the file. Sam opened it and looked at the photo and gasp.  
  
"Sorry sir, the poor man. Do they give specifics of how he was killed?"  
  
"High doses of an illegal pesticide and a beaten in face, NCIS were never able to close the case because they couldn't find any evidence of who committed the crime." Devon replied.  
  
"The NID could be capable of something like this." Sam said closing the file and handing it back. She took a breath. "Sir, do you know exactly where we're briefing the President?" Sam asked.  
  
"White House Situation Room. The rest of the White House Staff will be informed that it's a top secret briefing on the current readiness of the Air Force."  
  
"How are they explaining my presence?" Devon asked. "I'm not Air Force."  
  
"Don't ask, don't tell." Jack replied. "Got to love that, works for pretty much any situation."  
  
TBC 


	233. Chapter 233

"Thank you Commander for your candid recommendations." The President said.  
  
"Yes Mr President." Commander Devon replied.  
  
"While we continue with the rest of this briefing I ask that you remain in the building. If you leave through the doors one of the Marine guards will direct you to the mess where you can get a cup of coffee."  
  
"Yes sir." Commander Devon saluted before performing a perfect military turn and left.  
  
"You believe this body is that of Hartman, Jack?" The President asked.  
  
"Sir, it's the best explanation as to why he didn't step forward and expose O'Brady." Jack replied. "I mean having someone else take five years of your glowing career would be hard to take. Commander Devon told me that O'Brady as the fake Hartman was up for promotion."  
  
"That's true he was doing excellent work from all accounts, but that isn't an issue anymore. My main concern is how O'Brady came to being impersonating Hartman." The President said.  
  
"Mr President, I maybe able to answer that." Sam said.  
  
"Major? Go ahead." Sam stood.  
  
"Sir, we have a source that has provided us with information that I was able to confirm, that links Senator Kinsey, the NID to O'Brady and his training as a Naval missiles expert, and to his replacing Lieutenant Commander Hartman." Sam passed a file folder along the table to him. "With your permission I'll bring it up on the screen." He nodded.  
  
"But while you do that, would you let us in on your source?" He asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Major?" General Ryan said. "The President asked you a question."  
  
"Mr President." Jack interceded. "Our source was a former member of the NID who still has good contacts and provides us with accurate information. But we had to guarantee him anonymity."  
  
"Who gave you permission to guarantee that?" The Secretary of Defence asked.  
  
"Mr Secretary we were ordered to do whatever was necessary to obtain this information. That involved some covert actions."  
  
"I take it this person has a working knowledge of the Stargate Program." The President said.  
  
"You can sir." Jack replied. "But further details won't be necessary since the information has been verified through other channels. Right Major?"  
  
"Yes sir. I double check the information against records from various organisations, including those of the NID and the public issued schedule of Senator Kinsey."  
  
"Proceed with your briefing Major." The President encourage.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam flicked the screen.  
  
Two hours later Sam had finished briefing on all the connections she had from the information the Maybourne had provided and from the information she had found out on her own.  
  
"That was a very through briefing Major." The President said.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Are your briefings usually that well prepared and research?"  
  
"Yes sir. But for another opinion you should ask Colonel O'Neill or Major Davis who has sat in on a few of them."  
  
"Colonel?" The President prompted well aware of Jack's aversion to briefings.  
  
"Up to her usual high standards sir." Jack replied. "Sir what would you like us to do with the information now?"  
  
"O'Brady will remain under the SGC's jurisdiction until an execution date can be set. I will contact the FBI, Secret Service and CIA once we have removed the classified parts of this document." He held up the file that Sam had prepared. "I'll let them investigate the good Senator, but expect to hear of his arrest very soon. This is pretty damning evidence of conspiracy to commit many a crime."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, Mr Secretary get the Colonel and the Major to help you declassify this information I'll arrange for you to deliver it to those authorities I've already mentioned. I'm sure they will set up their own task force." The President said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now I have to get back to running the country, but good work people." The all rose as the President stood and left.  
  
"Colonel, Major excellent work." The Secretary of Defence said. "Once we've classified this document then take the rest of the weekend off, enjoy Washington, you deserve it. There should be a transport back to Peterson on Sunday evening."  
  
"Mr Secretary, I have a classified version of that document, if you wish to check it over and if there are any more classifications you wish to make, updates should be relatively easy to make." Sam said.  
  
"Very efficient Major. Let's begin so we can all go back to our day jobs."  
  
TBC 


	234. Chapter 234

"So now that we have a forty-eight hour pass in DC what do you want to do?" Jack asked.  
  
"Get out of these shoes." Sam slipped her shoes off and rubbed her feet.  
  
"I've seen you where heels higher than that." Jack said.  
  
"I wear combat boots most days. Having to wear dress shoes most of the time this past week killed my feet."  
  
"Oh poor baby." Jack said teased.  
  
"Don't mess with me Colonel." Sam prodded a finger against his chest and pushed him against the hotel room wall.  
  
"Sorry Major." Jack said holding his hands up.  
  
"Huh." Sam huffed before turning and starting to strip of her uniform.  
  
"Need a hand there Major?" He asked still stood against the wall. "I always liked a woman in uniform."  
  
"I'll tell the women at the base to watch out. I'm going to take a shower." She laid the main parts of her uniform over the back of chair. She trailed the rest of the clothes on the floor as she headed into the bathroom. A minute later she stuck her head out door. "Coming?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." He said stripping off.  
  
"So what did the tests show?" Sam asked Daniel at 0300. Jack was asleep next to her on the bed. "That's great. We'll be back late Sunday night and I'll be in early on Monday morning to over the data."  
  
"Mmm." Jack mumbled and slid his hand up Sam's leg. Sam removed it and put it on the bed. But Jack put it straight back.  
  
"No." She whispered. "No Daniel I was talking to you." Jack's hand moved further up her leg. "Hang on." Sam removed his hand and climbed out of bed.  
  
"Hey." Jack mumbled.  
  
"Okay Daniel. By the way how did the translation go?" She asked. "That's great."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Jack mumbled, looking at her sleepily.  
  
"Yeah he's awake. Want to talk to him?" Sam looked at him. "Yeah he looks sleepy.... I don't think I should tell him that."  
  
"Who you talking to?" Jack asked again.  
  
"Daniel." Sam replied.  
  
"What time is it?" Jack mumbled.  
  
"A little after three am."  
  
"Why are you talking to Danny at three am?"  
  
"Because I was awake and I knew Daniel would be since it's earlier in Colorado."  
  
"Hang up and come back to bed." Jack suggested.  
  
"No Daniel." Sam said at Daniel's suggestion. "I think I'm blushing."  
  
"What did he say?" Jack asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Sam replied. "Daniel, I'll call you tomorrow for an update... Yeah too." Sam hung up.  
  
"Come back to bed." Jack said.  
  
"Actually I was going to call room service." Sam said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was thinking about strawberries and whipped cream." Sam suggested.  
  
"I like how you think Mrs O'Neill. Call away."  
  
TBC 


	235. Chapter 235

Sam woke up the next morning. As Jack was still asleep she slipped out of and pulled on a pair sweats and her sneakers. She dropped a gentle kiss on Jack's forehead and stuck a note on the bathroom mirror before heading out the door to go for a run.  
  
Sam had gotten used to long treks on planets on a far off planet on the other side of the galaxy and running from the Goa'uld. Over a week of not trekking or having to run anywhere had got to her so Sam needed the change of pace a run would bring.  
  
As she pounded the sidewalks of the nation's capital she thought through some of the problems with the technology on that were probably pilling up on her desk, stress was not something that got to Sam. But she needed to take a break from it all, to relax and she only had thirty-six hours to do it.  
  
Jack mumbled and rolled over, his hand hit the empty side of the bed and his eyes flicked open.  
  
"Sam?" He said, he rolled over so he could survey the whole room. "Sam?" He sat up. The bathroom door was open and she was no where to be seen. "Sam?" He checked the bedside tables for a note but didn't found one.  
  
His level of concern rose. He picked the phone and dialled Sam's cell phone.  
  
'You have reached Major Carter or Samantha O'Neill depending on who you are. I can't answer the phone right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.' Sam's answer message replied.  
  
"Sam, it's Jack. Where are you? I woke up and you were gone no note I'm worried. Call me." He hung up, something was wrong. He grabbed the phone and dialled the number for the front desk.  
  
"Front desk. How may I be of assistance?" The cheery desk clerk asked.  
  
"It's Colonel O'Neill." Jack gave her his room number.  
  
"Yes Colonel how may I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if my wife had called or had been past the desk in the last few hours."  
  
"I've just come on to shift Colonel, but I can make inquiries for you."  
  
"Thank you. Get back to me as soon as possible." Jack's level of concern rose even higher. The NID had threatened to abduct her once but this time they could have gone through with it especially after Sam had been looking into their organisation and their connections.  
  
"Major Carter?" One of the security guards stopped her as she took mouth full of water as she re-entered the hotel.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"Ma'am, your husband has been calling down to the desk; he has our security guards checking the surveillance camera footage." He informed her.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"He was concerned you had been abducted."  
  
"I went for a run, I left him a note." Sam replied.  
  
"Maybe you should go and see him ma'am." The security guard suggested.  
  
Sam knocked on the hotel room door as she hadn't taken the key with her.  
  
"Yes?" Jack said as he opened the door. "Sam." He pulled her into a giant hug.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You're okay."  
  
"I'm fine. Can I come in?" She asked. He pulled her into the room.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I went for a run. You were still asleep." She replied.  
  
"You couldn't have left me a note? I thought maybe the NID had gotten to you."  
  
"I did leave you a note."  
  
"Where I looked?" Sam pushed open the bathroom door and pulled the note off the mirror. "Jack, I needed to clear my head so I went for a run. Be back soon, I love you Sam." She read.  
  
"You left it taped to the bathroom mirror?" He questioned.  
  
"I didn't want you to knock it off the bedside table and I figured you'd use the bathroom find the note. I'm sorry if you were worried."  
  
"I was petrified."  
  
"I'm fine honestly, a little sweaty but fine." He gave her another hug. "I need to take a shower. Then we can talk about this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	236. Chapter 236

"Now we've ascertained I'm in perfect health, I wasn't abducted. What do you want to do today?" Sam asked.  
  
"Stay here?" Jack suggested.  
  
"It's a nice day outside. How about a walk by the Vietnam Memorial, Washington Monument that kind of thing?" Sam countered.  
  
"You want to tour ancient monuments? Don't we do that enough as it is?"  
  
"Not Earth monuments. It's either that or shopping?"  
  
"Monuments it is." Jack conceded.  
  
"So do you have any preference for lunch?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam it's not even 1000 yet." Jack pointed out.  
  
"I know, but depending on which way we walk we'll end up with different places for lunch. Say if you wanted Italian we'd go one way, if you wanted Moroccan, we'd go another."  
  
"As long as it's better than the commissary I don't mind."  
  
"Then I have the perfect place."  
  
Sam stood looking at the Vietnam War Memorial for a long time. Jack had gone off in search of a hot dog while Sam continued to look at it, running her eyes of the fallen men.  
  
"Sam?" Jack said. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"All these people who died."  
  
"It's sad but..."  
  
"We should have one of these." Sam simply stated.  
  
"A wall?" Jack questioned.  
  
"A memorial wall for all the men and women of the base. I know General Hammond has a file for each and everyone of them. Even the ones that died on your first mission."  
  
"Where would you put it? Unfortunately it's getting to be a rather large number."  
  
"There must be a spare storage room somewhere. If not how many miles of corridors do you think there are?"  
  
"You're serious about this?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll run it by Hammond when we get back."  
  
"Thank you." Sam gave him a kiss. "Onions."  
  
"Can't have a hot dog without onions and mustard. So we going to pay old Abe Lincoln a visit?" Jack asked. "Sure."  
  
"Jack, how are your flight hours?" Sam asked later in the day.  
  
"Up to date why?"  
  
"I want to go home." Sam said.  
  
"What? You want me to steal a plane?"  
  
"They might have one that needs to go to Peterson."  
  
"We're going back tomorrow. Can't it wait until then?" He asked.  
  
"I think we should go back today." Sam said adamantly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've got this feeling something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know call it gut instinct or woman's intuition or blame it on Jollinar or spending four years doing our jobs but I know something is going to happen."  
  
"I'll call and see if there is anything going our way this afternoon."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
TBC 


	237. Chapter 237

"General what's going on?" Jack asked as he and Sam ran into the control the alarms were blaring.  
  
"Colonel Major what the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to be in Washington until tomorrow."  
  
"We borrowed a plane that needed to get to Peterson." Jack supplied. "What's going on?"  
  
"When the supply drop went to P6Z 999 it found the camp had been decimated. The only one left was Lieutenant Gambon. The Goa'uld took the others through the gate."  
  
"Did he get the gate address?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sir, SG-1 would like to go after them." Jack said.  
  
"Permission granted. We should have the MALP telemetry by the time you get geared up. Dr Jackson is in his lab is with him, be in the briefing room in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam and Jack ran out of the control room.  
  
"Get geared up and into the briefing room ASAP." Jack said as he ran into Daniel's lab then turned and left again.  
  
"Was that Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I believe it was Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Aren't he and Sam supposed to be in Washington until tomorrow night?"  
  
"It appears that they have returned. We should do as O'Neill requested."  
  
"Let me just close this down and shut up shop."  
  
"Hey Daniel." Sam said dress in full kit.  
  
"Sam, what are you doing back?" Daniel asked as he put on his vest as he came into the briefing room.  
  
"We borrowed a plane that needed to go to Peterson and high tailed it back."  
  
"Why were you recalled?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No. I had this feeling something was going to go wrong."  
  
"And it did?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"The Goa'uld attacked the mining post on P6Z 999. They took everyone apart from Lieutenant Gambon, who managed to get away and is the infirmary but he managed to see the gate address. We're going after them as soon as we're briefed."  
  
"Major Carter. It is nice to see you again." Teal'c said as he entered, he had his staff weapon in his hand. "I trust you had a safe trip back."  
  
"Yes thank you Teal'c it's nice to see you too."  
  
"Sam rings." Jack said as he entered the briefing room.  
  
"Sorry sir." She tugged them off and set them on the table.  
  
"If it isn't the wanders returned." Ferretti said as his team entered the briefing room. They were dressed in full combat gear minus the weapons as were SG-1. "How's Washington? So bad you had to leave early?"  
  
"President and Secretary of Defence send there regards." Jack said.  
  
"Don't forget General Ryan, the SecNav and the several other nice high ranking Air Force officials." Sam added.  
  
"They send their regards too."  
  
"The military big boys. Did you play nice Colonel?" Ferretti joked.  
  
"I'm still here aren't I?" Jack replied.  
  
"Major?" Ferretti prompted.  
  
"The Colonel performed his duties to the require standard and with the required results." Sam said ever the dutiful officer.  
  
"Maybe I should have phrased that differently? Sam?"  
  
"He played nice, was nice to the Navy lawyers and didn't break anything."  
  
"Oh fancy Navy lawyers." Ferretti teased.  
  
"Let's get some order in here shall we. We've a rescue mission to go on." Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir." Everyone said.  
  
TBC 


	238. Chapter 238

"Here's what we have." Hammond said as he walked into the briefing room where everyone was gathered. "The vicinity of the gate is clear. UAV picked up an encampment about two clicks south east of the gate through brush."  
  
"No Goa'uld palaces or ships?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not that this intelligence says Dr Jackson. But it was rather hastily gathered."  
  
"We'll do more recon in situ sir." Jack replied.  
  
"That's all we have Colonel, you're basically going in blind."  
  
"Nothing we haven't faced before sir." Jack replied.  
  
"They're all good men Colonel, bring them home."  
  
"We'll do our best as always sir."  
  
"Then you have a go." Hammond instructed.  
  
"Yes sir. You heard the General people, armoury and radios we move out in five minutes. Hustle people."  
  
"Godspeed." Hammond said over the radio.  
  
"Move out." Jack called. They all ran through the gate. "Ferretti, go right, we'll go left. Keep each other in visual contact. We're not losing anyone else. If you see anyone else or our people radio in."  
  
"Yes sir. People move it." Ferretti ordered.  
  
"Let's go. I'll take point. Teal'c watch our sixes." Jack instructed.  
  
"As you wish O'Neill." Teal'c replied.  
  
Jack signalled for everyone to stop when they reached the edge of the brush where they could see the camp ground. He pulled out his high-tech binoculars and scanned the area.  
  
"Take a look and tell me what you see." He handed Sam the binoculars.  
  
"Approximately ten Jaffa. It appears their guarding the central tent; I'm guessing that's where our missing men are. I don't recognise the symbols. Teal'c?" Sam held out the binoculars to Teal'c who looked through them.  
  
"They are the Jaffa of Nun." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack prompted. "Nun, catholic woman in black habits?"  
  
"Egyptian god. Part of the Ancient Egyptian creation myth, which is really fascinating."  
  
"Daniel. Nun." Jack said in a sharp whisper.  
  
"He was the waters of chaos basically he's associated with the chaos that existed at the edges of the universe." Daniel explained.  
  
"Chaos. Great. How many gods of chaos did the Egyptians need anyway?" Jack huffed. "Teal'c, heard of him?"  
  
"Nun was banished by the System Lords many years before I was born."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"As Daniel Jackson said, he created the chaos that exists in many galaxies. After he was banished, he was not heard of again, it was believed that he had died."  
  
"O'Neill do you read me?" Ferretti asked over the radio.  
  
"Copy Ferretti. What've you got?"  
  
"We can see about ten Jaffa surrounding a tent. Can't identify them thought."  
  
"We were just getting a history lesson. They serve Nun."  
  
"Nun? Woman in a black habit?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"Egyptian god who was banished before Teal'c was born, which is obviously a long time ago. Apparently he's another one of those pesky chaos gods." Jack explained.  
  
"Jack, we've got a couple of Jaffa head our way." Ferretti informed him.  
  
"Zat them and tie them up. Then get back to us and we'll set up a plan."  
  
"Got that. Out." Ferretti finished.  
  
"So any ideas?"  
  
"They don't look very well armed sir." Sam said looking through the binoculars. "And we're down to eight Jaffa."  
  
"So?" Jack prompted.  
  
"We create a diversion to draw a few more of the Jaffa off, then go in fast and furious." Sam suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Daniel, Teal'c any other suggestions?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sam's plan would work."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Then we'll go with that."  
  
"O'Neill, come in." Ferretti said half a minute later.  
  
"I read you Ferretti." Jack said.  
  
"We've got them out cold. So what's the plan?"  
  
"Send Jenkins over here. She and Sam are going to create a little diversion while we go in and get the rest of our people."  
  
"She's on her way. Let us know when it's time to go."  
  
"Will do. O'Neill out."  
  
TBC 


	239. Chapter 239

Sam and Hannah Jenkins crept slowly round behind the camp in order to plant C4 in order to create a minor diversion to draw the attention away from where Jack and Ferretti's teams were set to attack from the flanks.  
  
"Just one question Jack." Daniel said.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"Why did you send Sam and Hannah to create the diversion?"  
  
"One it was Carter's idea so she should get to carry it out and two if something goes wrong we're going to need some brains to get us out of here. I figured between the two of them their smarter than your average Jaffa could ever hope to be. No offence Teal'c."  
  
"None taken O'Neill, you are correct they are most wise." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Ferretti, be prepared to go, as soon as the blast goes off." Jack said over the radio.  
  
"Copy that." Ferretti replied.  
  
A few minutes later the blast went off Sam observed as four of the Jaffa ran to check out what the explosion was, a quick zatting had them taken out. Sam checked through her binoculars as the men ran into the camp the Jaffa falling quickly.  
  
Jack checked the area and then went into the tent. The rest of them men followed them. Sam continued to watch them.  
  
"Ma'am that tent." Hannah said.  
  
"Which tent?" Sam asked.  
  
"Far left corner."  
  
"Dammit." Sam muttered as four highly armed Jaffa came out of the tent and made their way out of tent and went to the entrance of the tent. "Now we have to rescue seventeen men instead of eleven."  
  
"Ma'am, I think of zatted Jaffa brought us a method to get them back." Sam looked over to where they were holding stun grenades.  
  
"They're going to get mad when they wake up." Sam muttered.  
  
"But at least they'll wake up." Hannah offered.  
  
"So Hannah how's your pitching arm?"  
  
"Better than Major Ferretti's."  
  
"Good. Take two and head that way, I'll single you when to through them, when you do toss them and then turn and run like hell so we don't get knocked out too."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Once we're clear we'll take the Jaffa out and then wait for everyone else to wake up and get the hell out of here."  
  
"Okay, sorry to drop by guys." Jack said from his knees. "We just wanted our friends back." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Our master wanted us to capture your people, now you are here he will be even more pleased." The head of that group of Jaffa said.  
  
"We really can't stay, but thanks for letting us visit...." Jack trailed off as the stun grenades hit and they all fell to the ground.  
  
"Hannah move in." Sam called as she ran to the ten.  
  
"Aw all nice and peaceful ma'am." Hannah said.  
  
"Let's get rid of the Jaffa and then we can get on with waking them up and get out of here."  
  
"Yes ma'am." It took them a good few minutes to drag the Jaffa away and tie them up so they wouldn't be any more trouble. "So how long do you think it will take for them to wake up?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm usually the one knocked out by these things. Try the ammonia tubes." Sam suggested as she walked over and started untying some of the men from the men they were meant to be there to rescue.  
  
"Oh god." Ferretti said as his eyes flicked open. "Okay it's dark in here."  
  
"Stay still sir, you're still suffering from the effects of the stun grenade." Hannah said.  
  
"Jenkins?"  
  
"Yes sir." Hannah had moved on to another member of her team.  
  
"You stun grenaded us?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"We really didn't have an option Ferretti." Sam said.  
  
"Oh my head." Jack groaned.  
  
"I'm sure Janet will let you have some aspirin when we get back." Sam said. "We have to wake everyone else up first."  
  
"You used stun grenades?" Jack questioned.  
  
"All ready had this conversation. Yes sir." Sam replied. "I know it's disorientating but try and stand up."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because as soon as everyone else is awake I'd like to get out of here, in case anymore Jaffa turn up."  
  
"I hate those things." Daniel said as Sam woke him up.  
  
"Right." Sam announced five minutes later when everyone was up on their feet. "I know you're all blinded right now, but your vision will come back. This may not be very macho, but we're all going to link onto each other so we can at least get out of here."  
  
"Major?" Jack said.  
  
"Now would be a good time not to argue sir." Sam said as she went and place connected each man to one who was stood in front of him. "Hannah take point." Sam instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	240. Chapter 240

"Hannah, dial the gate." Sam instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"And I thought I was in charge of this mission." Jack said.  
  
"That was before you were captured and compromised sir." Sam replied. The gate whooshed open.  
  
"Hannah, head back and have General Hammond have a medical team standing by. I'll give them a quick check then send them back."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Hannah stepped through the gate.  
  
"Teal'c how's your vision?" Sam asked.  
  
"It is greatly improved Major Carter." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Go." Sam said. Teal'c nodded and walked up the steps to the gate and through. "Daniel, follow my finger." Daniel followed it. "How's the head?"  
  
"It's a headache, but it's not like it hasn't happened before."  
  
"Go. Next."  
  
Jack was the last one left after she had sent everyone through.  
  
"So you've taken over my mission again?" Jack said.  
  
"Well you were passed out on the floor sir." Sam reminded him. "So follow my finger. You're good." Sam said dropping a kiss on the end of his nose. "Let's go home sir."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They stepped through the gate and back on the ramp.  
  
"Welcome back." Hammond said as the gate closed behind them.  
  
"Thank you sir." Jack replied.  
  
"Colonel, report to the infirmary. Major come with me."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said following him after handing her gun off to one of the SF's.  
  
"So what happened?" Hammond asked when they reached his office.  
  
"Jenkins and I created a diversion to draw several of the Jaffa who were guarding the tent in which the mining team were being held hostage." Sam paused. "The others went into get them, but Hannah spotted movement from another tent and four more heavily armed Jaffa came out and took the rest of our team hostage. The Jaffa who had come to check out the diversion brought stun grenades with us. So Jenkins and I split up and moved around and threw the grenades then moved out of range while they went off and then went in and tied the Jaffa and woke everyone up. They were all dazed and blinded so we had them hold onto each other and frogmarched them back to the gate. Their vision came back on the way back, so I sent Jenkins back and made them follow my finger before I sent them through."  
  
"Well done Major."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"By the way Major, why did you borrow a plane from DC and fly back early? The Secretary of Defence told me that you'd been given a weekend pass and your flight was tomorrow evening."  
  
"General, this may sound a little weird."  
  
"Major, we deal with aliens trying to attack us everyday of the week, nothing can be that weird."  
  
"I had this gut instinct that something bad was happening and that we should be back. So I informed the Colonel and he got us the first way back here."  
  
"That was some pretty good instinct you had there Major." Hammond said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How about testing your tactical skills?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I had a request for a team to go up against the best units of the all the branches of the military. Air Force Special Ops, Navy SEALs, Delta Force, Army Rangers, Marine Corps Force Recon."  
  
"What does this have to do with me sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'd like you to command the team."  
  
"Sir, isn't Colonel O'Neill better qualified for this. He was with Special Ops for years."  
  
"The Colonel has been requested to help observe the operation. You need to pick a team of six; none of the other team leaders are eligible because I need them here. Your team will act as bate for the exercise, which will last three days. Whichever team manages to capture your whole team will be declared the winners, your objective is to not let them capture you or if you do to get the whole team back."  
  
"Sir are you sure I have the experience for something like this? I mean those are pretty tough units with lots of experience."  
  
"Major, you have gained a great range of tactical experience; you also have a unique talent for seeing the big picture as well as minute issues. Dr Jackson doesn't have the experience for this kind of operation, but you can choice Teal'c as a member of your team if you wish."  
  
"When does this take place sir?"  
  
"The weekend after next on an uninhabited island. You'll get a map of the area and all the information you need on Monday. That is if you're willing to accept the assignment."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Good personnel files will be made available to you, talk to anyone of the team commanders you like. I'll need to know by the end of the week who you want."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good now go and report to the infirmary, we'll debrief in two hours."  
  
"Yes sir. One question before I go sir."  
  
"Yes Major?" Hammond said.  
  
"Does Colonel O'Neill know about this?"  
  
"No, not yet, I'll discuss it with him after the debriefing. SG-1 will continue to remain on stand down, Doctor Jackson will be going out with SG- 13 for a week on a dig on P9Y 453. This is a good opportunity for you Major, don't waist it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	241. Chapter 241

"Sam was it absolutely necessary to stun grenade them all?" Janet asked as she checked her over.  
  
"It was either that or going trying to zat the Jaffa and hoping Hannah and I don't get hit. It was quicker and easier to use the stun grenades and knock everyone out, then deal with the consequences. Everyone had reasonable vision before I sent them back, I made sure of it."  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"How are the mining team?" Sam asked.  
  
"A few bruises and headaches. But they're in pretty good condition, considering who took them."  
  
"That's good. Hopefully the guys will get over it."  
  
"I'm sure they will. But try not to get into trouble or injured in the next few weeks." Janet pleaded.  
  
"SG-1 is out of the field for the next two weeks." Sam replied. "Daniel's going off on a dig with SG-13."  
  
"Why? Is there something still connected to your investigation to carry out?" Janet inquired.  
  
"No. I have to pick a team." Sam replied.  
  
"Why? New science mission?"  
  
"No. I've got to hide out in the woods for the weekend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"General Hammond wants me to command a team that has to hide out from all the special operations units from all the armed forces, Navy SEALs, Delta Force, etc."  
  
"No offence Sam, but doesn't Jack have more experience for that kind of thing?"  
  
"He's wanted to observe the operation. So I get to command the team, I have to pick five other people by the end of the week, and I'm not allowed to choice any of the team commanding officers because they're needed here."  
  
"Wow. What did Jack say about that?" Janet asked.  
  
"The General is going to tell him after the debriefing. It's shame don't have enough combat experience, because I'm going to need a medic any suggestions?"  
  
"Slater. He got half way through med-school before his mother got sick and he had to drop out to look after her. He joined the Air Force after that because he couldn't afford to go back by himself. But it turned out he preferred to be in the field."  
  
"Thanks Janet. Am I good to go?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks. You want to get coffee later?"  
  
"Sure. Maybe you can tell me why you're back from Washington so suddenly."  
  
"Gut instinct." Sam replied. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Colonel, can I see you in my office?" Hammond said after the debriefing.  
  
"Yes sir." He glanced back at Sam who was chatting with Daniel. He followed Hammond into his office.  
  
"Take a seat Jack." Hammond said.  
  
"What's this all about General?"  
  
"SG-1 is on stand down for the next two weeks."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"SG-13 have requested Dr Jackson to go on a mission with them and Major Carter is heading up the target team for the inter-military special operations groups war games."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"She's more than capable of handling it Jack. She gets to pick her team; I'm sure which will include Teal'c."  
  
"I know she is sir... but...."  
  
"You've been requested to help oversee the games. You have the tactical unparalleled tactical knowledge of the Goa'uld; they're hoping that you can offer some suggestions as to where the teams are going wrong with their assaults."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You can also help Major Carter with her strategy if she requires the help."  
  
"Er... yes sir."  
  
"More detailed information will be here on Monday as that's when we thought you would be back. You still have a weekend pass, so whether you stay or whether you take the rest of the weekend is up to you. But thank you for your help today."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	242. Chapter 242

"Now that's funny." Sam smiled as she checked over the gate read outs; Sgt Davis had told her a joke. "You've done a pretty good job of keeping these systems going without me."  
  
"We do our best ma'am." Davis smiled.  
  
"Just don't do too good a job or they won't want to keep me around." Sam joked.  
  
"I don't know about that ma'am. I think Colonel O'Neill would have something to say about that."  
  
"Your right I would." Jack said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Colonel." Davis said. "Welcome back, did you have a nice trip to Washington sir?"  
  
"Yeah, but Washington makes saving the world seem easy."  
  
"Yes sir." Davis smiled.  
  
"Well it's good to have you back sir."  
  
"Thank you. So did we miss any big action while we were away?"  
  
"It's been pretty quiet sir until this morning. But you know about that."  
  
"Good, wouldn't want to miss anything." Jack smiled.  
  
"Glad to be back in the field sir?" Davis asked.  
  
"Actually we're staying on base for the next couple of weeks. The Major here is going to go play war games with all the military special ops units."  
  
"I see General Hammond told you about that sir." Sam said.  
  
"My question is when he told you."  
  
"When we got back, that's why he called me into my office." Sam replied. "I'm done here. Do you want to go and get some coffee sir?"  
  
"Actually we're going home; we still have the weekend off at order of the Secretary of Defence."  
  
"Can't argue with the Secretary sir, I just need to drop in and see Janet and change then I'll be ready to go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We need to stop by the store on the way home." Sam said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well we don't have any food in the house except a couple of cans and some frozen steak. I threw everything out that had a sell-by date until the end of the month because I didn't know how long we'd be gone."  
  
"To the store we go." Jack smiled.  
  
Jack pushed the cart around the store while Sam picked up various packets and after reading the back she tossed them in.  
  
"You want cookie dough?" Sam asked. Jack looked at her. "Right." She smiled and tossed it in.  
  
"How about spaghetti and meatballs for dinner?" Jack asked.  
  
"Works for me. You making dinner then?" She questioned.  
  
"I thought we could make it together."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Sam said.  
  
"So..." Jack said.  
  
"So what?" Sam prompted.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your new mission."  
  
"What about it? I get to take a team and hide out in the woods from the best Special Forces operatives this country has. I'm pretty much expecting to get captured; it's just how long we can evade capture that's the point of the exercise."  
  
"Special ops isn't that complicated if you know what to look for."  
  
"So you're going to help me?"  
  
"Hammond said I could help if you asked."  
  
"So Colonel, want to help me pick a team and outwit the best Special Forces operatives?" Sam said.  
  
"I thought you'd never asked."  
  
"Just tell me one thing first."  
  
"What?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Tell me you think I can do this."  
  
"Sam, you can do anything you set your mind to. You have more than enough experience to do this. You just need a few lessons in how to hide from earth operatives."  
  
"Thank you." Sam gave him a kiss.  
  
"Now can we get some cake?" Sam nodded.  
  
TBC 


	243. Chapter 243

"A good team is a sum of its parts." Jack explained. "Different teams have different needs for different situations. Take SG-1 for example, we're an exploratory, first contact team. Teal'c and I provide the muscle and the tactical skills, whereas you and Daniel are the brains, the diplomats and that works for what we do."  
  
"But for this I'm going to need a different type of team." Sam concluded.  
  
"Right, this is about evasion. Not getting caught, that takes tactical skills; it also takes survival skills and quick thinking."  
  
"Okay." Sam said taking notes.  
  
"One thing..."  
  
"Yes?" Sam said.  
  
"Hammond said you had the option to take Teal'c with you, I suggest you do."  
  
"I was planning to and Salter." Sam added.  
  
"Salter? Why him?"  
  
"I was talking to Janet, he's good in the field, plus he has medical training. Always need a medic in these situations."  
  
"Good. But you do have one advantage over the other teams."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You get information on everyone of the participants whereas they get no information on your team."  
  
"How do you know about this?"  
  
"I was in one of these games years ago. But this is where you need to think smart."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard." Sam smiled. "But why am I thinking smart?"  
  
"Every team has a chink in their armour, their weak link."  
  
"And who's ours?"  
  
"Daniel, but some times he's our strongest link, it's a double edged sword. But Daniel's Daniel, we're used to him. But that's not the point."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Find the chink and use it to your tactical advantage. Information is good in these kinds of situations; it allows you to stop being the hunted and become the hunter."  
  
"Take them out before they take you out." Sam summarised.  
  
"Exactly. They'll be shooting blanks with different colour dyes to indicate who killed who, but we can probably talk the General into letting you have the Intars. They can be explained away as stun guns better than Zats. Knock them out and paint big red crosses on their foreheads. That will be the sign of a kill shot, which means they are out of the games. Ritual humiliation isn't a bad part of this exercise."  
  
"You want me to humiliate them?"  
  
"These men have the highest levels of training in their fields. I can pretty guarantee that there will be no women on any of those teams."  
  
"But we don't send women into front line combat situations on Earth." Sam said.  
  
"Women are supposed to the ones who stay at home with the kids and cry when they're reunited with their men on TV. It's bad politics to send women into front line when it'll show up on CNN. That's why they get the intelligence jobs."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But we know you can all handle it. You and the rest of the women on the SG teams prove it on a daily basis. But this isn't a galaxy far far away, this is Earth so show them what you're made of."  
  
"Okay. So we have three, now need a final three. Hammond says I can have any member of any SG team except the team leaders."  
  
"Find some who is a sharpshooter. They're always good to have. Explosive experts."  
  
"Jack, I can blow up pretty much anything by myself."  
  
"Okay you were asking for suggestions. We'll go through the personnel reports on Monday and then we'll set your team about researching your opponents once they've been informed that they are the chosen few."  
  
"Shame we still haven't got the Pentagon's computer systems I'm sure they could tell us a lot more information than the cheat sheets they're going to give me."  
  
"Don't worry it's not like we don't know people." Jack reminded her.  
  
"You know what I have an idea." Sam said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have the weekend off let's forget about this and watch a movie?"  
  
"And what do you want to watch?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Bull Durham." Sam replied.  
  
"Why Bull Durham?" Jack asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Good enough reason for doing something as any I've ever heard."  
  
"There was this girl who had a psychology paper on which one of the questions was why; do you know what she responded?"  
  
"No, but I think you're about to tell me."  
  
"Why not? She got full marks for it."  
  
"Given my experience with psychologist and psychiatrists I can understand that. Bull Durham it is. Go and find it and I'll make some popcorn."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
TBC 


	244. Chapter 244

The group of four selected people sat in the briefing room uncertain of what was going on. Teal'c had already been briefed as to what was going on, so he arrived with Jack and Sam. Everyone rose.  
  
"Stay where you are." Jack said. "I'm just here to observe."  
  
"Thank you all for coming." Sam said standing at one end of the table. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. You've all been handpicked for a mission I'll be commanding, so as of now you're out of the normal rotation."  
  
"Do our CO's know about that ma'am?" Captain Dale Tiner asked.  
  
"Yes they know. They all gave you glowing recommendations you'll be happy to know."  
  
"What kind of mission is it Major?" Captain James Cracknell asked.  
  
"Let's just say that our enemy is more sneaky than the Goa'uld. They are said to be the best at what they do."  
  
"Who exactly are they?" Lieutenant Howard Salter asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that Lieutenant." Sam brought down the video screen and moved in front of it. Then clicked the display bringing up the badges for all their opponents.  
  
"They're all special ops teams." Lieutenant Hannah Jenkins said.  
  
"Very good. We have been asked to participate in the war games event pitting the best special ops teams in the country against each other."  
  
"They think we're as good as the Delta Force?" Cracknell questioned.  
  
"You all are just as good." Jack responded. "But unfortunately you've been deemed the bait."  
  
"Bait?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"Yes." Sam replied. "They are all going to be hunting us."  
  
"We're going to get slaughter." Salter muttered.  
  
"One they're only going to be shooting blanks, two we have a plan which should give us an advantage and three we are very good at what we do, so we're going to turn that too our advantage."  
  
"What kind of a plan?" Cracknell asked.  
  
"One we get Intars, so we can stun them, then we're gong to paint red crosses on their foreheads as kill shots."  
  
"We're going to stun them. With all due respect ma'am that doesn't seem to be that good of a plan." Salter said.  
  
"Lieutenant Salter if you continue to listen I believe Major Carter was indeed not finished." Teal'c responded.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c." Sam replied. "We also have several other pieces of information that the Special Forces teams don't have now and some that they won't ever have."  
  
"What kind of information?" Cracknell asked.  
  
"Intelligence. Firstly we have a map of the area which the teams won't get until the morning of the exercise. My able assistant is handing those out now." Jack passed around copies of a map of the island. "I have a 3-D interactive topographical map of the area too."  
  
"Where did you get that from ma'am?" Tiner asked.  
  
"We have friends in high places." Jack replied. "And at the Pentagon."  
  
"Another thing we have is a data sheet on every member of every team we're up against. We've got some research to do on them, we're going to find their weaknesses and exploit them." Sam continued.  
  
"You are going to turn the hunted into the hunters. Survival of the fittest."  
  
"And we're going to do that by research?"  
  
"No, not just research. You're going back to school."  
  
"School?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"You are all to report to the Air Force Academy at 0900 for the first day of Special Ops training with me." Jack expanded.  
  
"No offence to Major Carter." Tiner said. "But why aren't you leading the team Colonel?"  
  
"Because I've been asked to observe the exercise. Major Carter is more than qualified for this mission. You all have different skills; we're going to teach you how to use them together even more efficiently than you do already to outwit the enemy."  
  
"But for now it's research. Everyone gets a team we're up against and I'll give you a file. Find out what you can and you can brief us on what you find out at our next briefing on Thursday."  
  
TBC 


	245. Chapter 245

"What is the purpose of this exercise O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"It's call an obstacle course." Jack explained. "The purpose is for training, it builds strength and stamina."  
  
"I see. Many methods of Jaffa training are dedicated to that purpose."  
  
"I know. Perhaps you can drill them on some of that martial arts training." Jack suggested.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Hustle hustle people move it." Jack yelled, in a great drill instructor tone. "Move it."  
  
"What are they doing?" One of the Academy cadets asked his friend. The SGC group had mats out on the lawn of the academy undergoing advanced Jaffa hand to hand combat training with Teal'c.  
  
"That's no martial art I've seen."  
  
"But the women don't look bad doing it."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"That's no way to talk about your superior officers." A voice behind them.  
  
"General Kerrigan, sir." They jumped to attention. "We didn't mean to be disrespectful."  
  
"Those are Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Captains Cracknell and Tiner, Lieutenants Salter and Jenkins and Mr Murray. They are to be respected, I hear any comment on them or why they are here you'll be straight to my office, do you understand?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
  
"Move it then."  
  
"Yes sir." They moved off. General Kerrigan stood watching them as they continued to practice their Jaffa moves and smiled.  
  
"I think running from the Goa'uld is easier than this." Cracknell puffed out of breath. They had just completed all the basic training requirements for enlisted personnel in one day.  
  
"There was one word in that sentence that shouldn't be mentioned here Captain." Hannah remarked. "It's classified."  
  
"She's right sir." Salter agreed.  
  
"Right sorry." He apologised. "Exhaustion will do that to you."  
  
"Okay people next up..." Jack said.  
  
"Sir, please we need a break." Tiner groaned up.  
  
"I was going to say chows up... but if you'd rather stay here, I'm sure Teal'c won't mind eating it all."  
  
"We could eat." Salter said.  
  
"By the way where's Major Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"Doing another lap or two." Cracknell said raising his head off the ground.  
  
"And you didn't volunteer to do it with her?" Jack questioned.  
  
"We kept up with her for the required laps, and the first two extra laps then we had to drop out." Hannah explained.  
  
"Right go eat, be back here in ninety minutes." They all groaned as they got up and headed for the commissary.  
  
"T go with them."  
  
"As you wish O'Neill." Teal'c walked off after them.  
  
"You know you can stop now." Jack called to Sam. "Everyone else has gone to lunch."  
  
"One more lap sir." Sam called back.  
  
"Then I'll run it with you." Jack fell into pace next to her. "You know you don't have to prove you're tougher than they are Sam."  
  
"I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone."  
  
"So why the extra laps?"  
  
"Burning off some extra energy."  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay for now."  
  
TBC 


	246. Chapter 246

"They aren't having technology heat sensors that kind of thing right?" Salter asked.  
  
"No. Guns, knives, basic survival gear." Sam replied.  
  
"I have an idea." Hannah said.  
  
"It's an open forum." Sam said, it was nearing the end of the week and they had gone through hours of training.  
  
"Ma'am, you ever seen Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves?"  
  
"A chick flick?" Cracknell said. "This isn't the time for movies Lieutenant."  
  
"That film is most enjoyable." Teal'c interrupted. Cracknell didn't want to argue with the Jaffa.  
  
"I've seen it what's your idea?"  
  
"Do you remember when they were trying to hide in Sherwood Forest they had those frames with those leaves that they prop up and then drop over them to hide?"  
  
"That is a most interesting suggestion Lieutenant Jenkins." Teal'c said.  
  
"Could work. You just gave me an idea. I'll be back soon." Sam hurried out.  
  
"Where is she going?" Tiner asked.  
  
"I believe she has gone to consult Daniel Jackson's reference books." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Why?" Cracknell questioned.  
  
"I believe if Major Carter wishes you to know she will tell you."  
  
"Daniel." Sam said as she ran into his lab then remembered he wasn't there. "Damn." She muttered. She sat down at his computer and logged in using Daniel's password.  
  
Daniel had access to a wide range of historical texts, books, journals and other sources through his computer. Sam typed in her search specification and waited for it to spit out a list of the information she needed.  
  
"Sam..." Jack said as he walked into the meeting room.  
  
"She's not here sir." Hannah replied.  
  
"Where did she go?" Jack asked.  
  
"We don't know sir, she said she had an idea and to stay here and rushed out." Tiner replied.  
  
"Teal'c thinks she went to look at Daniel's reference books for some reason." Cracknell added.  
  
"Teal'c?" Jack prompted.  
  
"I am sure Major Carter will explain when she believes you should know O'Neill."  
  
"I'm sure it will be a very lengthy explanation filled with lots of information I really didn't need to know."  
  
"Then don't feel you have to stay sir." Sam said as she walked in carrying stacks of paper. "I'm sure we can manage without you. I'm sure you have paperwork to finish as always."  
  
"Where did you go Major?"  
  
"Research, it took a little longer than I thought seeing as I forgot Daniel wasn't here for a minute and I didn't know exactly where to look for what I needed." She put the papers on the table. They were stapled into six thick booklets. Sam passed them out.  
  
"What do the Ancient Greeks have to do with anything?" Tiner asked.  
  
"We've looked at this from the Air Force Special Forces perspective, we've looked at it from the Jaffa perspective now it's time try a little historical perspective. Each of the booklets is from a different period of Earth history; they're about the battles and survival techniques of that time. Let's try and gain a little perspective and maybe some ideas."  
  
"Historical research great." Cracknell muttered.  
  
"If you don't want to be here Captain don't be I really don't care anymore. If anyone wants to leave leave now and don't come back. I'll inform your CO's you're back in the rotation. I'll tell General Hammond it wasn't working out. Just go now." Sam sat down and rested her head on her arms. No one moved, slightly surprised at the outburst.  
  
"Everyone take your booklet read it make note of anything you think is relevant or could work and be back here at 0900 tomorrow." Jack instructed.  
  
"Yes sir." They all got up and left.  
  
"Sam, honey you need to take a break."  
  
"I have a mission to plan. I can't take a break. Even if I could I'd have to go and check up on the gate."  
  
"Come on let's go for a walk. You need some air."  
  
"Jack, I can't."  
  
"You can come on. We'll go for a walk, relax a little bit and then you can come back and read the history of..." He picked up her booklet. "World War One and Two. I'll even help you. But you need to take a break before you collapse and Janet ties you to a bed." He moved closer. "And I'd prefer it if I was the one to do that." Sam cracked a smile.  
  
"You promise?" She asked.  
  
"What to tie you to a bed? Sure if you want." He shrugged.  
  
"I meant helping. We'll discuss the other thing later."  
  
"Sure I have a minor in it right. I was always pretty good at history, especially military history."  
  
"You're a good guy Jack." Sam said.  
  
"I know. So up and at 'em Major. We're going outside and we're not coming back for quite a while."  
  
"Oh really and what are you planning on doing outside?"  
  
"Inspecting the mountain." Jack replied.  
  
"A very important task. Okay let's go."  
  
TBC 


	247. Chapter 247

"Good morning and welcome to this year's War Games." Lieutenant General Vidrine said. "It's been the Air Force's turn to organise the event this year and who hope we have a very good team for you to be up against. Colonel O'Neill will brief you on more specifics of your mission. Colonel?" The General prompted.  
  
"Thank you sir." Jack said. "This is Monroe Island. It is ten miles across and covers a variety of terrains. There are helos waiting to take you to your designated insertion points. The points we selected at random, so nobody has an unfair advantage. The team you're up against has had three hours to lose themselves on the island. You have three days to find and capture them; if their whole team is not capture they are free to mount rescue missions. You're not allowed to aid other teams. You each are provided with a gun which shots blanks which have been modified to shot out a different coloured dye for each team. The target teams dye is red. If they manage to get you on the forehead that counts as a kill shot and that member of your team has to sit out the rest of the games."  
  
"What if we get them in the forehead?" One of the Air Force Special Forces called.  
  
"Your objective is to capture them alive, but if they get a kill shot they know they are out of the games too." Jack replied.  
  
"So who are we up against?" One of the SEALs called.  
  
"A hand selected team of Air Force Officers. They were all selected because they are good in areas which are required for this situation. Expect them to give you a run for your money, they won't be easy targets, they have specific training for this exercise and a highly detailed plan."  
  
"How do you know that sir?" Some else called.  
  
"Because I work with them everyday. I've seen their plans, they are not your typical keep hiding and hoping not to get captured. They'll fight you every step of the way. The team is lead by Major Carter and consists of Captain Cracknell, Captain Tiner, Lieutenant Salter, Lieutenant Jenkins and Murray."  
  
"Murray, what's he got no rank?" One of the Delta Force guys asked.  
  
"No. He's on the Air Force payroll, but not a member of the Air Force. But don't let that make you think he's going to be an easy target; he's spent more years in combat situations and most of your teams combined. You'll each be given tracking devices so we can monitor your locations, clip it on the back of your shirt collar. If there is a problem and you need the medivac then give it a quarter to turn to the right and press the button in, that will make your signal flash and we'll know you need help, you'll also have a radio but only for emergencies, the frequencies will be monitored."  
  
"Any thing else we need to know about this team we're up against?"  
  
"They are trained not to look at things for just one angle; most of them have scientific expertise as well as combat training."  
  
"Scientists?" Someone scoffed.  
  
"Take if from me they are more than capable of holding their own. They're good. If more than fifty percent of you return without a kill shot I'll be surprised. Besides which this is not about how good you claim to be it's about how good you are."  
  
"What's Carter like?"  
  
"She's good, logical and give her five minutes and she'll build you a bomb."  
  
"Her? They have us up against a woman?" There was a chuckle of laughter.  
  
"If I was captured, I'd rather have her team come after me than any of you. There is a reason why there aren't any women on your teams, but where we work the women are just as good if not better than most of the men. They may not be as gung ho as you are about things but that doesn't have to be a bad thing."  
  
"Just how well do you know this team Colonel."  
  
"I know each one of them personally. They wouldn't be here if they weren't the best at what they do. So go out there and do your best and hope it's good enough."  
  
"Thank you Colonel." General Vidrine said. "And he's not just saying that because the Major is his wife. They are good, some of the best in the world, don't under estimate them. Helos leave in ten minutes, collect your gear and maps on your way out. If you're not on your designated helo your team has to do without you. Move out."  
  
"They put his wife in charge of this ops. This will be a piece of cake." One of the Marines muttered, Jack heard.  
  
"Hey Gateman."  
  
"Colonel." He said.  
  
"I understand you know Major Walker."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"He trusts her with his life, whether she's my wife or not." Jack said. "You'd better hurry wouldn't want you to be left behind."  
  
"You really think they're up to this Colonel?" Vidrine asked as the helos took off.  
  
"They have a plan which would win any war. Don't worry they'll hold their own."  
  
"Then let's go to the control room to observe."  
  
TBC 


	248. Chapter 248

"Do you hear that?" Cracknell whispered. "It's the helos."  
  
"They're being dropped off at these locations." Sam pointed out the locations on the map.  
  
"Why did they avoid that location?" Hannah asked. "I mean it's a good drop off point."  
  
"There were twelve locations chosen and then they were assigned at random to each group. The Colonel gave me the locations but not what teams were being dropped off where."  
  
"How long do you think we've got before they get here?" Salter asked.  
  
"Average person walks four miles an hour. Military can do slightly more, but they're hunting they'll be slower, searching out signs of where we went." Sam explained.  
  
"So we wait until we hear the helos leaving then stay put, but half go up half go down."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"We can do this, just believe in yourselves. If not think of them as the Goa'uld and what they've done to all those people we've met." Sam suggested.  
  
"Anyone ever heard of Carter?" One of the Navy Seals asked.  
  
"During the Gulf War there was a Samantha Carter land on a ship I was on. Blonde, blue eyes, wouldn't give a sailor time of day unless it was work related. I think she was a physicist of some sort."  
  
"O'Neill said they were scientists, and she could build you a bomb." Another reminded them. "Might be her."  
  
"Anything that might be of use now?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then let's get her team captured so we can go home."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
"What's the plan sir?" Sgt Blakemore of the Army Rangers asked.  
  
"We're here." His CO said pointing to the map. "Beach, forest, hills, there's a small stream. The island is only ten miles wide at it's widest point. For the best cover I'd stay in the forest, best chance of hiding places but from what that O'Neill guy said I'd say the won't go with the obvious."  
  
"So where do you think they'd go?"  
  
"Beach." Someone said. "Least hiding places, so they'll think it's the last place we'd look."  
  
"What if O'Neill was lying, trying to give his wife a head start. Maybe they have no plan; maybe they're going to wing it. I mean they have two women out here, they're scientists I'm sure they may have limited tactical knowledge, been in the odd scuffle, but we do this everyday."  
  
"Bill, I have six older sisters, first thing I ever learnt was never under- estimate a woman, especially one who has motivation to do something."  
  
"This is my call, I say the beach so we're heading that way."  
  
"We need more recon." Payton of the Delta Force team said. "We got two options."  
  
"Top of the hill or up a tree." Another member of his team said.  
  
"Well I vote for the hill less chance damage from a fall."  
  
"Hey Sir, you know O'Neill? I heard he used to be special ops."  
  
"I heard of him. He was good, then his kid accidentally killed himself, he dropped out of sight ever since."  
  
"He's back in sight now. His wife too."  
  
"His father in law in General Jacob Carter." Another threw in.  
  
"Sammie." Another said.  
  
"What?" His CO questioned.  
  
"I just made the connection. Major Carter is Samantha Carter. I knew her years ago by proxy when she was growing up."  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
"Smart. She has a genius IQ, always wanted to join NASA. Stories followed her around, her father once found out that she'd been learning to curse pretty badly from the guys at one base and he sent them on a long run, she went with them, beat half of them too. She won't back down and if she's a part of this is going to be interesting."  
  
"Then let's go and introduce ourselves."  
  
"They've all got a different take on the situation." Vidrine commented watching the tracers move on the screen. "So what's the Major's plan her team is the only one who hasn't moved?"  
  
"She's going to stand her ground for now and dig in for a while. She knows when to move and she knows when to fight. They have tactics from all ages of history and galaxies."  
  
"Then let's pay attention, I want to see this strategy in play."  
  
TBC 


	249. Chapter 249

Five hours later the Marine Force Recon team was making its way through the forest, they weren't too spread out and were watching their sixes  
  
A noise off to their left forced them to turn quickly to look at that direction. A lone intar gun barrel appeared from under some leaves and pressed against the ankle of one of the Marines, the intar discharged and the Marine fell to the ground, his team mates turned to see him slumped on the ground.  
  
"Dixon check him out." The team leader whispered. As Dixon went over he was hit with another shot from the intar and collapsed over his friend. Another intar barrel came out form the ground and hit the leg of another of the team, this time on the other side of the group.  
  
"What the hell?" The team leader said sharply.  
  
"A lesson in not messing with the Air Force." Sam said from her position up a tree, she shot as did Teal'c and Cracknell from their positions up other trees in the vicinity knocking out the final three Marines.  
  
"Mark them as killed and switch their tracking devices to show them as dead." Sam instructed, as they shimmied down the trees. Tiner, Salter and Jenkins crawled out from their fox holes and shook off the leaves.  
  
"Has anything happened since I've been gone Colonel?" Vidrine asked coming back from taking a phone call.  
  
"They've taken out the Marines sir." Jack indicated the screen where the Marines tracking devices had turned dull indicating that they'd suffered kill shots.  
  
"All of them?" Vidrine questioned.  
  
"Yes sir." Jack replied proudly.  
  
"Do you how?"  
  
"The Robin Hood method sir." Jack replied.  
  
"Robin Hood?" Vidrine questioned.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Would you care to explain Colonel?" Jack pulled a set of computer zip disks out of his pocket and selected the one he wanted.  
  
"With your permission General..." Vidrine nodded. "Load this up Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir." He loaded the disk. "Which file Colonel?"  
  
"Robin Hood simulation." Jack replied. The simulation appeared on the screen. "General they dug three foxholes if you will, Tiner, Jenkins and Salter hid in them and were covered in leaves so it looked like the area hadn't been disturbed.  
  
"That accounts for three of the members of the team what about the others?"  
  
"Up trees sir." Jack pointed to the trees. "Intars are like stun guns but with more of a kick. The ground team were going to press them up against the legs of whoever was closet to them and the tree team were going to take out who else was left."  
  
"What does this have to do with Robin Hood?"  
  
"It's something Jenkins said in relation to the movie Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, it lead to the basis for the plan."  
  
"I see. And you're sure this is what they did?"  
  
"It was the plan sir. Knowing my wife it's what happened."  
  
"It's an interesting strategy."  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet sir."  
  
"Er..." The Marines groaned as they woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Dixon muttered.  
  
"I think I'm dead." One of the others said after rubbing his head and red paint coming off on his fingers.  
  
"Actually I think we all are." Another member of the team said.  
  
"If at first you don't succeed try again next year." The team leader said.  
  
"What sir?" Dixon said.  
  
"Major Carter left us a note. 'If at first you don't succeed try again next year'. Signed Major Carter and there is a lipstick print."  
  
"What hit me?" Gateman asked.  
  
"Some kind of stun gun I'm guessing." Dixon said.  
  
"Whatever was I want one."  
  
"Well put your order into Santa Claus because I doubt you'll get one."  
  
TBC 


	250. Chapter 250

For the next few hours Sam's team made her way through the forest to the edge of the beach. The Army Rangers were patrolling waiting for Sam's team to appear.  
  
"So they're going to try and take out the Rangers on the beach?" Vidrine said.  
  
"They'll wait until it gets dark first sir." Jack replied.  
  
"They have a plan for this too?"  
  
"Beach warfare; look for references from the Ancient Egyptians and Aztecs and I'm sure there was another group that I don't remember."  
  
"Very multi-cultural." Vidrine commented. "Dr Jackson's influence I presume."  
  
"Actually Daniel was out of town until yesterday. Major Carter did this on her own recognisance, plus she likes the history channel. They all went through large references for a lot of different periods of history. It maybe a couple hundred years old but some of those strategies have some relevance today."  
  
"Maybe we should have her take over boot camp training." Vidrine suggested.  
  
"She kind of has a job she likes already sir." Jack said.  
  
"Colonel there is a phone call." One of the Sgts in the control room came over and told him. "They said it was urgent."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"A Lieutenant Simmons sir."  
  
"Great." Jack said sarcastically. "If you'll excuse me General I need to take that."  
  
"Go ahead." Vidrine said.  
  
"So Lieutenant what happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"Actually I was trying to get a hold of Major Carter sir." Simmons said.  
  
"She's involved in a war game right now and won't be available for the next couple of days. So again I ask what happened?"  
  
"We have a problem with the dialling software."  
  
"There a glitch making to try to dial random destinations?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes sir, how did you know?"  
  
"Major Carter was expecting something like that to happen."  
  
"Did she have any suggestion on how to fix it sir?" Simmons asked.  
  
"Yes." Jack replied. "Hang on."  
  
"She explained it to you sir?"  
  
"Simmons do I look like I would understand it if she ever did?"  
  
"No sir, I mean yes sir, sir."  
  
"Let's just forget I asked that question for now. She was scribbling notes on the transport out here. Give me a second to get them."  
  
"Colonel is there a problem?" Vidrine asked.  
  
"There seems to be a slight problem with our project but Major Carter left notes on how to fix the problem as she foresaw it coming. She hasn't had time over the last month or so to run the complete system check she usually does. If you'll excuse me I'll get the notes and relay them to the Lieutenant."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Right Lieutenant, hold down F4 and F9 then type 767820."  
  
"I've done that sir. It brought up a menu that I've never seen before."  
  
"I think it's a new one she was trying to build in but hasn't finished with all the options yet. Press 3."  
  
"It requires a password."  
  
"It's Sam's serial number which is..." Jack rattled off Sam's serial number.  
  
"Okay that brought up a sub menu."  
  
"Select the second option and then type 675238913 – H."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Then enter the address for Abydos minus Earth and hit enter."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Hit F2 type 253- 873 and then hit F4."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Reboot the system and that should stop the problem. If not you're going to have to work it out yourself because that's all I've got."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now unless it's a real emergency we're unreachable."  
  
"Yes sir." Simmons hung up.  
  
"Scientists." Jack muttered as he went back into the control room.  
  
"Problem solved Colonel?"  
  
"Hopefully sir."  
  
"Good. I'm going to get an early dinner, stay here and observe when I get you can go."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	251. Chapter 251

"So what are we doing now sir?" One of the Rangers asked, darkness had fallen around them.  
  
"Let's dig in for the night. I doubt they'll attack now, they're probably on the other side of the island, we'll head in land at first light." The CO of the Rangers team replied.  
  
"Smithfield, Blake take watch. Everyone else bed down for the night. Usual intervals for watches."  
  
Little did they know that Sam's team was on the ridge watching, listening in and waiting to attack.  
  
Sam made gestures indicating what she wanted them to they all nodded in understand. Waiting until it was safe they slowly crawled spreading out around the sand due, waiting until the Rangers guard was down.  
  
It took another twenty minutes went by before Sam gave Cracknell the signal and he tossed the largest rock he could through right into the water, creating a large splash, which caused Smithfield and Blake to turn around. Sam gave another signal to Salter who was on the side of the due, who tossed another rock which hit and the Rangers turned again.  
  
"Sir." Smithfield said sharply.  
  
"What?" He groaned.  
  
"I think we have company."  
  
"What makes you say that?" He asked.  
  
"Someone is throwing rock in th...." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Tiner's Intar shot hit, another hit Blake they both crumpled onto the sand.  
  
"Everyone up now." He screamed.  
  
Sam let out a whistle, which was the signal for her whole team to begin shooting. The Rangers were out cold before they even got chance to dig in. Sam's team scuttled down the due to the group.  
  
"Kill shot them and spread them out along the beach and put some sand over them to keep their warm, I don't want them getting pneumonia while they wake up."  
  
"Sounding very maternal there ma'am." Cracknell teased as he turned the device on the back of Blake's shirt to signal that he'd been 'killed'.  
  
"Try being married to a man who is a big kid and you'd get real maternal, real quick."  
  
"What's the plan when we're done with these guys?" Tiner asked using the red dye pen to mark the foreheads.  
  
"Retreat back into the forest and get some sleep. We've still got some SEALs, Special Ops and Delta Force boys to take out and I'd like to get home sooner rather than later."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Major Carter, I suggested we move quickly the effects of the Intar will wear off soon." Teal'c reminded.  
  
"Go." Tiner said, "All done." They started dragging them down the beach and covering them with sand.  
  
Sam scribbled a note like she had before.  
  
"Sir wake up." Blake shook his CO's shoulder.  
  
"What?" He groaned. "What happened?"  
  
"We're dead sir. They took us out."  
  
"Damn. How'd that happen?"  
  
"We let our guard down sir." Blake replied.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question."  
  
"Major Carter left you a note." Smithfield said helping him up.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"Have fun building sandcastles, we've got some more hunting to do. Two down three to go. Signed Major Carter and a lipstick kiss."  
  
"At least we weren't the first team taken out."  
  
"So what now sir?"  
  
"Get some sleep and enjoy the sun tomorrow I guess."  
  
"To bed boys."  
  
"And the Rangers are out." Jack said hiding a smile.  
  
"Are they planning any more night attacks?" Vidrine question.  
  
"No sir. They'll probably bed down for the night. They know they have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Good. I'm going to bed. The night shift will be here to monitor the situation, whether you stay or not is up to you."  
  
"Yes sir. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Colonel."  
  
TBC 


	252. Chapter 252

"So what's the latest Colonel?" Vidrine asked the next afternoon when he returned from lunch.  
  
"They have two teams closing on their location. The Navy SEALs and the Delta Force team."  
  
"Where are the Air Force team?"  
  
"About four miles away sir."  
  
"So does she have a strategy for this situation?" Vidrine asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"General, sir." One of the Lieutenant's exclaimed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Er.... Major Carter's team just disappeared from the screen."  
  
"Excuse me?" Vidrine questioned.  
  
"One second we were picking up their tracking data, the next they had all vanished sir."  
  
"This was their strategy Colonel, Major Carter tampering with the tracking devices."  
  
"She wouldn't have sir. Even if she had they wouldn't have all gone out in one go." Jack pointed out.  
  
"But this was their strategy?"  
  
"No sir. But they'll be back .... hopefully." Jack said.  
  
"Colonel do you know what happened to them?"  
  
"I have a good idea sir."  
  
"Would you care to inform the rest of us?"  
  
"Sir, the nature would be classified, you have the clearance required for this information, I don't know about everyone else."  
  
"Let's step into the office."  
  
#   
  
"Thor!!!!" Sam yelled as they landed on his ship. "Damn him." She muttered.  
  
"Ma'am what just happened?" Salter asked.  
  
"The Asguard decided to pay us a visit. Teal'c with me, the rest of you stay here we'll be going right back."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Cracknell said.  
  
"Thor..." Sam said as she and Teal'c walked into the control room of the ship.  
  
"Greetings Major Carter, Teal'c."  
  
"Thor, not that it's not nice to see you again, but why did you just take us from Earth?"  
  
"You appeared to be in danger there were two teams of hostiles approaching your location."  
  
"Thor, they were supposed to be. We were involved in what's called a war game, they pretend to be tracking us." Sam explained.  
  
"I do not understand Major Carter." Thor said.  
  
"They weren't going to hurt us. Did you drop by for a specific reason?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was in the vicinity of Earth and thought I would check on your well being."  
  
"We're all okay thank you for dropping by. But we really need to get back."  
  
"Would you like to be returned to your previous location or a safer location?"  
  
"Umm..." Sam thought for a second. Thor brought up an image of the island with flashing lights where the other three teams were. "Teal'c?" Sam asked for her friend's opinion.  
  
"Would it not be a breech of the rules to use technology even if inadvertently to aid in the outcome of the mission?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Drop us back where we were." Sam said to Thor. "If you want to drop by the SGC I'm sure they would be glad to see you."  
  
"If you return to your friends I will return you to your previous location."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was a pleasure to see you Thor." Teal'c added.  
  
"Okay we're going back." Sam said when they got back to the platform. "We've got the SEALs and Deltas on our sixes we need to pull back and circle around to get them."  
  
"There's not a problem is there?" Tiner asked.  
  
"No. Thor just dropped by to check on us."  
  
"You believe the Asguard took Major Carter's team?" Vidrine questioned.  
  
"Yes sir, it would probably appear that they were in danger and that he would want to protect them. Thor's fond of Sam, she came up with some dumb idea which involved blowing up their new ship the O'Neill to save the Asguard home planet."  
  
"How would this Asguard, Thor, know where to find her? I mean it's not like she is at the SGC?"  
  
"Both Major Carter and myself have been given sub-dermal tracking devices sir. Even if you were looking for them you couldn't find them. Thor is the only one with the specific frequency to locate us."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Vidrine questioned.  
  
"Besides the fact that he likes us, at the time that we were given these devices the NID was in the middle of a plot to abduct Major Carter."  
  
"Why would they wish to do that?"  
  
"Because of Jollinar. When she died she changed Sam's blood chemistry, they think that she is the answer to the worlds problems and wanted to experiment on her. They also don't want us having kids because I'm not intellectual enough apparently. We managed to stave them off for a while with her medical records and a blood sample. The President has the FBI and several other agency working to bring them down as we speak we have evidence against them and a nameless member of the government. We should see results soon."  
  
"I see. Maybe we get back to see if they have been returned."  
  
"They're back sir." The Lieutenant informed Vidrine as the entered the room.  
  
"Good."  
  
TBC 


	253. Chapter 253

Darkness was falling as Sam's team finally managed to get to the Delta Force team. The Deltas were spread out behind trees advancing towards the hills. Because of this fact, a simple plan, Teal'c would you his stealthy abilities to take creep up on the men from one side, Cracknell who another quite large man would take the other side. Sam and Hannah were monitoring the situation ready to take out any of the other Deltas who turned around and realised what was happening.  
  
Teal'c crept up behind one of the Delta's nearest him, he clamped his hand over the Deltas mouth and pressed his Intar into his back and took him out. He crumpled, Tiner who was shadowing him, quickly marked him as killed.  
  
From Jack's position in the control he watched proudly as the Deltas fell until only their leader was left. Sam was moving closer to him, she wanted the leader for herself, Jack knew it was about pride.  
  
"Hey Kwell." Sam called when she was a few feet behind him. "Goodnight." As he turned Sam shot him. She market him killed and switched his tracker over, before dropping a note on his chest. "Guys, let's head that way. Set up camp for the night."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Cracknell said.  
  
"Ma'am do you think we could get Thor to drop by and take us to a nice hotel for the night?" Salter asked.  
  
"Nice idea, but no."  
  
"Are you sure ma'am? Didn't you like save his planet I'm sure he's grateful." Tiner questioned.  
  
"We did, but do you want to explain the General Hammond and the President why we're abusing our alien allies?"  
  
"Camping it is." Tiner agreed.  
  
"Er... women." Kwell muttered as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Sir..." His men were gathering around him.  
  
"How did you let yourselves be taken out?" Kwell demanded.  
  
"I got a hand clamped over my mouth, and then I blacked out." His second in command rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"What the hell kind of weapons do they have sir?"  
  
"It's obviously some kind of stun gun, but it looks like a normal gun." Kwell said. "She bloody shot me face on after taking you all out, she had the gumption to wish me goodnight before she shot me."  
  
"Looks like she left you a note too sir." Another pointed out.  
  
"What's she have to say for herself?" The 2IC asked.  
  
" 'What do they say? All's fair in love and war? May work for love but in war the strong and smart are victorious and weak shall fall. Nice try. Three down two to go.' Signed Major Carter with a lipstick kiss."  
  
"Damn." Someone muttered. "Sir, do we have to tell anyone we got taken out by a woman?" Someone asked.  
  
"No, but we're bloody go to go back into training when we get back. This is unacceptable."  
  
"Yes sir." They all said.  
  
"Deltas are out sir." The Lieutenant told Vidrine as he walked back into the control room for an update.  
  
"What did she do this time?"  
  
"Sir they appeared to creep up on them and take them out one by one until the CO was left then Major Carter took him out herself." The Lieutenant replied.  
  
"It's all about pride sir, if you don't have pride in your work."  
  
"Where are they headed now?" Vidrine asked.  
  
"Probably to the hidden underground cave system sir, it's a secure place to hide for the night." Jack replied.  
  
"Cave system? What cave system?"  
  
"There's a system of small caves hidden there sir." Jack pointed to the map.  
  
"There has never been any mention of caves on this island Colonel. Where did you get your information?"  
  
"They say good Intel is the best defence sir."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Sir, we spent the two weeks prior to planning this operation at the Pentagon, we have friends there. It's not hard to get a topographical map of the island and more information about it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Would you like to see our 3-d map of the island, it shows the caves?"  
  
"Let's see it Colonel." Jack handed the zip disk to the Lieutenant who loaded the map up onto the screen.  
  
"You can manoeuvre anywhere on the island and get a rough picture of your bearings from what you want to see."  
  
"I've never seen a program with this specific data on it."  
  
"It's a program Major Carter came up with, she's trying to perfect it for the UAV's, to make recon a little easier, it's still in the design and testing stage, but it does have practical applications."  
  
"So it would seem, let's see this cave system." Vidrine instructed. Jack stepped over and tapped on the keyboard and the image changed to where the cave system was hidden.  
  
TBC 


	254. Chapter 254

Sam's team had taken a quick break from their attempts to locate the final two teams. Hannah had gone off to use a tree as the facilities were lacking. She had strayed away from the group, who was planning what to do next.  
  
When she was finished and preparing to head back, a hand clamped over her mouth, and arm wrapped around her body holding her arms tight against her body. Hannah tried to struggle.  
  
"Navy SEAL don't struggle." He whispered. That didn't stop her thought.  
  
"Where is everyone else in your team?" The CO of the SEALs asked. The man who had her held release his hand slight.  
  
"You really think I'd tell you that sir, because if you do you're delusional." Hannah said, she pushed her lips together to let out a whistle which was the signal for someone being captured. The hand clamped over her mouth again. She knew she wouldn't be getting any help soon so she had to get herself out of the situation.  
  
"What do you want us to do with her?" The guy holding her asked.  
  
"They wanted us to catch them; we caught one, five more to go." Hannah glared at him, and then stomped on the SEAL holding her foot. The CO was close enough for her to kick him in the crotch and then run her legs up his body and to supply a kick around the back of his head, knocking him to the floor out cold. Using the momentum and adrenalin built up she pulled out of the SEALs grip and clocked him around the head knocking him out too.  
  
"Guess Jaffa training works." She muttered. She checked their pulses and made sure they were still breathing, before marking them as killed and switching their trackers to indicate the same effect. She pulled her hand gun out from where it was strapped under pant leg and slowed moved back, avoiding the other SEALs where further spread out looking for the rest of her team.  
  
"Ma'am." Hannah said flushed as she got back to the group.  
  
"We were just coming looking for you." Sam said.  
  
"Ma'am, the SEALs are a couple of hundred meters away. I just got captured by two of them but Teal'c's training helped me get away."  
  
"What did you do to them?" Tiner asked.  
  
"I round housed the CO and whoever else captured me on the back of the head. They're knocked out so I marked them as killed, but we need to move or at least take cover."  
  
"Good job." Sam said. "If they're coming to us, we need to go up."  
  
"So grab a tree." Cracknell concluded.  
  
"Help yourself." Sam said. "Do they know they've lost two of their number?"  
  
"No, ma'am. Salter my gun." Hannah prompted. He handed it to her and she moved to the nearest tree and shimmied her way up.  
  
"What just happened?" Vidrine asked.  
  
"The SEALs just captured Jenkins, shut she got away and well they're 'dead' now sir." Jack replied.  
  
"I've seen her personnel file, she's a little thing." Vidrine commented.  
  
"With a powerful kick. Teal'c gave them some of his specialist training, and they have been practicing."  
  
"The other SEALs are closing on their location sir." The Lieutenant told him.  
  
The rest of the SEALs were dispatched with relative ease.  
  
"How does it feel to take out two SEALs by yourself Lieutenant?" Cracknell asked.  
  
"SEALs are like Jaffa sir, the bigger they are the easier they fall. No offence Teal'c."  
  
"None taken Lieutenant Jenkins." Teal'c replied.  
  
"What note are you going to leave this time ma'am?" Salter asked.  
  
"And on whom?" Tiner questioned.  
  
"Ma'am, I think we should go and check on the SEALs I knocked out. They were still breathing and had a good pulse when I left them but..."  
  
"We'll go right now."  
  
"Come on Lieutenant." Sam tapped him on the cheeks. "Wakey wakey."  
  
"Er..." He groaned.  
  
"That's it open your eyes and that's an order."  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"You're dead, so are the rest of your team." Sam replied. "You know you really shouldn't try to attack a member team."  
  
"Why are you talking to me Major?" He asked.  
  
"We just wanted to make sure that you were okay, considering how Hannah knocked you out. Besides you can your own personally read version of my message. Hannah if you please." Sam prompted.  
  
"Firstly sir, sorry about where I kicked you. And here is the message, 'In war there is no prize for runner-up. Nice try boys, but you lose. Four down, one to go. Signed Major Carter, with a nice kiss." Hannah handed him the piece of paper.  
  
"Keep it." Sam said. "My husband had a kick out of reading them."  
  
"You know you're pretty good at this." He said.  
  
"We've had practice."  
  
"Ma'am, have we had enough small talk we still have one team to go?" Cracknell asked.  
  
"I know. Your team are that way, they'll wake up soon. I doubt you have a concussion but this is over in eight hours anyway. See you back at the debrief." Sam stood. "People lets move out."  
  
TBC 


	255. Chapter 255

A/N: It turns out that it keeps deleting the thing i put in to signify a change of time or location. So i'll try something else.

Sam's team quickly found the location of the Air Force Special Forces team thanks to Teal'c's expert tracking skills, but rather than take them out they stalked them for three hours.  
  
"What are they doing?" Vidrine asked.  
  
"They're our guys." Jack replied. "They've taken everyone else out so they're having a little fun. There is only twenty minutes left, they'll probably have a shoot out before then."  
  
"A final blaze of glory?" Vidrine said.  
  
"Something like that sir." Jack smiled.

#

Sam kept glancing at her watch, there was five minutes left until the exercise was over. It was now or never.  
  
"Colonel Daxon. You are surrounded." Sam yelled. "Surrender or we will shoot."  
  
"What if we shoot you first Major?" He called back look around trying to see where they were.  
  
"We've taken everyone else out, we've been following you for the last three hours and there is left than five minutes left before this exercise is over."  
  
"Come on Sammie, you don't want to shoot us." Barlow who had known her since she was younger heckled.  
  
"One Barlow, that's ma'am to you, and two no-one calls me Sammie, except my Dad. Shot them at will." She instructed her team who all fired their Intars; the Air Force team were all out cold. "You know what to do." Sam instructed, as her team marked them dead and switched their trackers Sam pulled out her radio. "Base this is target one, do you copy over?"  
  
"Target One this is base we read you loud and clear." The radio returned.  
  
"All Hunter teams have been taken out. Request permission to come home?"  
  
"Helos will be there in thirty minutes Target One. Report into the pick up point."  
  
"Copy that. Target One out."  
  
"What now?" Tiner asked.  
  
"They're dead so wake them up. We've got thirty minutes to hike back to the pick up point so we can get out of here. First rounds on Colonel O'Neill." Sam said. There was a round of cheers.

#

"They took everyone out, it's never happened before." Vidrine said.  
  
"They've never been up against the SGC before sir." Jack remarked.

#  
  
"True." "Come on Colonel wakey wakey." Sam said crouched down beside him.  
  
"What did you shot me with?"  
  
"That would be classified sir." Sam replied. "I just need you to read you this and then we need to head back to the pick up point our ride home will be there soon."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Our parting note. 'You may have lost this battle, but we just won the entire war games. Five for five. It's been fun, but we're going home.' Signed Major Carter and a kiss."  
  
"You really took everyone out?" Daxon questioned as Sam helped him to his feet.  
  
"Of course sir. Hannah took out two of the SEALs who captured her by herself."  
  
"Major Carter." Teal'c said coming over to her.  
  
"Teal'c this is Colonel Daxon." Teal'c nodded his head.  
  
"Colonel Daxon, your team may wish to watch where you step, your foot prints were easily traceable."  
  
"You followed our footprints?" Daxon questioned. "Everyone back to the pick up point we're going home." He instructed.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c replied.  
  
"You think Colonel O'Neill will really buy us a drink ma'am?" Cracknell asked as he fell into step with them.  
  
"If he doesn't I will." Sam smiled.  
  
"Ma'am do you think we'll get back to the base early enough for me to finish those experiments I need to run tomorrow?" Hannah asked. "We're back in the rotation in twelve hours and Major Ferretti said the plan was to leave at 1300 on Wednesday and I have to go over my notes before that."  
  
"We should be. I have go back and run some tests on the equipment we're using I've had to neglect it over the past few weeks and there are bound to be some problems I need to solve, before we're back doing anything else." Sam replied.  
  
"What do you do normally?" Daxon asked.  
  
"We work with deep space radar telemetry." Cracknell replied.  
  
"Like the Hubble?" Daxon questioned.  
  
"Think more classified and much further than the Hubble range." Sam replied.  
  
"But you obviously have field experience."  
  
"That's classified too sir." Sam replied.  
  
"If you feel like a transfer, you can join my team." Daxon offered.  
  
"Thanks for the offer sir, but I'm a theoretical astrophysicist I think I'll stay where I am."  
  
"That is a most wise decision Major Carter." Teal'c stated.  
  
"We'll someone needs to be there to watch over you guys." Sam winked at him. Teal'c smiled.  
  
TBC


	256. Chapter 256

"If it isn't the conquering heroes?" Jack joked as he watched the team get of the helo.  
  
"You owe us all a drink sir." Sam replied.  
  
"That could be arranged since I just cleared up in the betting pool." Jack smiled.  
  
"Hannah you're going to have to start controlling him." Sam muttered. "Otherwise his betting pools are going to get out of hand."  
  
"Ma'am, you know how these kids are, tell them something time and time again but they never listen." Hannah smiled. "Major Ferretti is almost the worst on the base."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir." Hannah said.  
  
"So did you all have a nice time playing in the woods?" Jack asked.  
  
"Didn't find any bears sir." Cracknell replied.  
  
"But Hannah found a few SEALs." Tiner added.  
  
"And kicked some Navy sixes too I'm guessing." Jack smiled at her.  
  
"Yes sir." Hannah said proudly.  
  
"Good to see the Air Force training is paying off."  
  
"Actually sir, I used what Teal'c taught us."  
  
"Now I'm hurt." Jack said with mock pain. "You all did great. General Vidrine is very impressed."  
  
"That's good nice to know." Sam said. "But we'd all like to get back to work."  
  
"Transport back to Colorado is at 1200 tomorrow. After the debriefing at 0700."  
  
"Guess that's a no to your experiment Hannah."  
  
"I'll get some of the lab guys to do it instead. They may as well earn their pay checks. "  
  
"You need to call into the base they had a little problem. I helped them fix it but they could probably do with your advice." Jack told Sam.  
  
"You sir?" Tiner questioned. "Sorry sir."  
  
"I got left notes." Jack replied.  
  
"So it was what I thought it was?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then the notes should have it covered until we get back tomorrow but I'll call and check in." Sam replied.  
  
"By the way what did our friend from on high want?"  
  
"You realised we didn't just vanish into thin air then." Sam said. "He thought we were in danger, Teal'c and I explained it to him and we came back."  
  
"Carter." Sam slowed at the call from behind her.  
  
"Colonel Stanton." She said to the CO of the Army Rangers.  
  
"Would you care to explain this red paint? It won't come off."  
  
"It's designed to stay on for at least three days sir." Sam replied. "It's made with crushed berries and a few other natural ingredients and then made into a stick for easy application."  
  
"So I'm going to have this for at least another twenty four hours?"  
  
"Er yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Great, it's my anniversary tomorrow I'm supposed to be taking my wife to diner and now I have to go with a red cross on my forehead."  
  
"Ask her if you can borrow some concealor sir." Hannah suggested. "It will hide the redness of it."  
  
"Or baby oil sir." Tiner offered. "Pat it on leave it for a couple of minutes, then wash it off with soap. It takes most of it away, it may leave a slight redness but it won't be so prominent."  
  
"Thank you." Stanton replied and dropped off back to his team.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sam asked Tiner.  
  
"I was on P3Z5 763 when we found them using the dye. They used it for ceremonial purposes, but they have to wash it off something rather than leave it. They use a solution, which has similar properties to baby oil."  
  
"I see. Good work." Sam smiled.  
  
"So about that drink?" Jack said.  
  
"Showers first sir." Sam corrected. Just as she finished speaking a burst of heavy rain hit the ground. "Not funny." She yelled at the sky.  
  
"It's a little funny ma'am." Tiner said. They didn't speed up they just continued walking, the other teams walked behind them.  
  
"Hannah how does that song go?" Sam asked.  
  
" Sunny days Where have you gone? I get the strangest feeling, you belong Why does it always rain on me? " Hannah sung.  
  
" Is it because I lied when I was seventeen? Why does it always rain on me? Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning. " Salter joined in.  
  
"I can't stand myself I'm being held up by an invisible man Still life on a shelf when I got my mind on something else " Cracknell added.  
  
"Sunny days Oh, where have you gone? I get the strangest feeling you belong Why does it always rain on me? Is it because I lied when I was seventeen? Why does it always rain on me? Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning.  
  
Oh, where did the blue skies go? And why is it raining so? It's so cold Why does it always rain on me? Is it because I lied when I was seventeen? Why does it always rain on me? Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning. " The whole team except Jack and Teal'c sang as they head inside out of the rain.  
  
A/N: Song is Why Does It Always Rain On Me? By Travis 


	257. Chapter 257

"Good morning." General Vidrine walked in to start the debriefing the next morning. Everyone rose. "As you were." They all sat down. "I'd like to start by thanking you all for your participation in these games, and by congratulating Major Carter and her team, well for killing you all."  
  
"On behalf of my team thank you sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Now on with the briefing. We'll start with the first team down. Marine Force Recon, Lieutenant Colonel Black would you like to tell us what happened?"  
  
"My team proceeded to the forested area once inside we were looking for Major Carter's team. Hutton collapsed after having something shot at his leg, I sent Dixon over to check and he was then shot with the same device. Then Vale went down on the other side of the group. I asked what was going on, Major Carter replied from her position in the trees it was a lesson in not messing with the Air Force. Then the rest of the team was taking it out. When we woke up, I found she left me a note. 'If at first you don't succeed try again next year.'" Black quoted.  
  
"A note?" Vidrine questioned. "Major?"  
  
"It was Colonel O'Neill's idea sir. He suggested we have a little fun if we were going to get shot at."  
  
"I see." Vidrine replied. "Major, would your team like to explain how the Marines were taken out."  
  
"Can I use the display sir?" Sam asked as she got up. Vidrine nodded, Jack handed her the disk. She pulled it up on the screen. "We like to call this our Robin Hood plan." Sam and her team relayed what had happened to take the Marines out.  
  
"Then I believe it was the Army Rangers." Vidrine said. "Colonel Stanton."  
  
"Yes sir, we felt that Major Carter's team probably wouldn't head for the obvious, the least able place to defend was the beach so we patrolled it all day, as it got dark I ordered to bed down for the night. I ordered Blake and Smithfield to stand watch. They heard something being thrown into the water, they woke me up to inform me that we had company, before we had chance to defend ourselves we were taken out. When we woke up we were spread out along the beach, covered in sand. Major Carter left us a note too, 'Have fun building sandcastles we've got some more hunting to do. Two down three to go.'"  
  
"Major Carter your team's version of events." Vidrine prompted.  
  
"Yes sir, we used a plan adapted from the Mayans, Ancient Egyptians and Aztecs."  
  
"Why historical plans?" Stanton asked.  
  
"They've worked for years sir, and the beaches are as close to desert warfare as we were going to get. Besides which I like the history channel and one of my best friends is an archaeologist."  
  
"I see." Stanton replied.  
  
"My team spread out along the sand dune, we waited until the Rangers were bedded down for the night and I gave the signal to Captain Cracknell who tossed a rock into the water creating a large splash, I then gave a signal to Lieutenant Salter who tossed another rock into the water from the other side of the dune. As Smithfield was informing Colonel Stanton of the disturbance Captain Tiner took him out from the bank. Colonel Stanton ordered everyone up and we took them out before they got their feet. I ordered that they be spread out along the beach and covered with sand to stop them getting pneumonia, there was a cold breeze coming off the water. I left the note and we headed back into the cover of the woods for the night."  
  
"The next to be taken out were the Delta Force team I believe. If you'd like to explain how you were taken out."  
  
"We were in the wooded area carrying out some recon." Kwell said. "My team was hidden behind trees spread our in a v formation with me at the head advancing. The team was taken out by hands being placed over their mouths and then being shot instantly in the back before they had a chance to defend themselves. When I was the only one left Major Carter called my name, told me good night then shot me. We also had a note. 'What do they say? All's fair in love and war? May work for love but in war the strong and smart are victorious and weak shall fall. Nice try. Three down two to go.'"  
  
"Major." Vidrine prompted.  
  
"Sir, we thought if it would work for the cave man we may as well try it. Hitting them over the head with clubs and dragging them back to our caves seemed a little extreme so we just shot them instead. Teal'c and Cracknell each crept up behind one of the Deltas and put their hands over the Deltas mouth and shot him in the back. When they collapsed Salter and Tiner marked them as killed, Lieutenant Jenkins and I monitored the other Deltas to make sure they didn't catch on. Once they were all taken out we went retreated to the caves for the night."  
  
"There were caves?" Kwell questioned. "I didn't see any caves."  
  
"They were well hidden sir." Cracknell replied. "Our intelligence however was good."  
  
"I didn't know about the caves until I saw Major Carter's map." Vidrine remarked.  
  
"Sir, that's still a work in progress and therefore classified information by order of the Secretary of Defence." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Sorry Major." Vidrine apologised. "Navy SEALs I believe were next."  
  
"Yes sir." Lieutenant Pointer said. "Chief Alexander captured Lieutenant Jenkins after she stepped away from her team to use the facilities. He brought her back to me, I questioned her to her location of the rest of her team, but she refused to tell me. I told the Chief to hold her because our aim was to capture the opponents. But the Lieutenant obviously took exception to before I knew what happened I was knocked out. She apparently took out the Chief too and then ran back to her team who then shot the rest of the team. Major Carter left us a note too. 'In war there is no prize for runner-up. Nice try boys, but you lose. Four down, one to go. '"  
  
"I like that one." Jack whispered to Sam.  
  
"Lieutenant Jenkins would you care to explain how you took out two Navy SEALs?"  
  
"Sir, I just used a combination of what I learnt at the academy in hand-to- hand combat training and our refresher training session at the academy a couple weeks ago, Teal'c taught us a few new martial arts moves which I put into practice. I would demonstrate sir, but I believe Lieutenant Pointer and Chief Alexander have mild concussions."  
  
"We'll leave it from there. Major?"  
  
"After Lieutenant Jenkins returned and informed us what happened we shimmed up the trees, surprisingly very few people looked up at the trees. When the other SEALs appeared we took them out too."  
  
"Then would you care to explain what happened with the Air Force Special Ops team Major?" Vidrine prompted.  
  
"We found them after Teal'c tracked them. We followed them discretely for three hours, until there was a few minute left on the games. We surround the team and I announced that we would shoot them if they didn't surrender. Colonel Daxon didn't seem to want to surrender then Master Sgt Barlow, who used to be serve at Lackland when my father served there and knew me, decided to call me Sammie, no-one gets to call me Sammie sir, except my father, so I ordered my team to fire. We took them all out. Then I called in and we all walked out to the rendezvous point and caught the helos back."  
  
"Anyone else wish to add anything?" Vidrine asked.  
  
"What do Major Carter's team actually do?" Colonel Stanton questioned. "Because I'm not buying the scientist thing."  
  
"That's classified information." Jack replied.  
  
"I have a doctorate in theoretical astrophysics." Sam replied. "Lieutenant Jenkins has a degree in Space Operations. Lieutenant Salter has a Biology degree, Captain Cracknell has a degree in Mathematical Sciences, Captain Tiner has a Physics degree and Teal'c's qualifications are classified information."  
  
"See a whole lot of scientists." Jack added.  
  
"What about you Colonel, you a scientist too?" Chief Alexander asked.  
  
"Me no, I have a little problem with scientists, they tend to talk way too much technobabble. My degree is in Middle Eastern languages with a minor is history. But too much history is a bad thing."  
  
"With that file your reports and call into your CO's for the information regarding when you have to go back to your bases. Dismissed." Vidrine finished the debriefing.  
  
"So breakfast." Sam said. "Who is up for bacon and eggs?"  
  
"Indeed Major Carter that would be most enjoyable." Teal'c added.  
  
TBC 


	258. Chapter 258

"So how did it go? Did you get shot?" Ferretti asked Hannah as she found him to report in, once they got back to the mountain.  
  
"No sir." Hannah replied.  
  
"But you got captured right Hannah?" Lt Brian Kettering another of her team mates asked.  
  
"Only for a couple of minutes." She replied.  
  
"You're being modest there Hannah." Sam said coming in.  
  
"I didn't get shot and I was only captured for a couple minutes."  
  
"What she's failing to mention is she took out two Navy SEALs by herself, they both have minor concussions."  
  
"You took out two SEALs?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"Jaffa training is very useful sir."  
  
"Hannah, I think a demonstration is necessary." Sam suggested.  
  
"Yes ma'am. May I suggest we move this to the gym and Major Ferretti and Brian get some padding?"  
  
"I think that's an excellent suggestion." Sam smiled. Hannah had filled her in on the more specific details of her escape. "I'll meet you there in a few minute. I'm sure the rest of the team would like to see this too."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"What have you just got me into Sam?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"You wanted to know how she took out two SEALs she's going to show you."  
  
The rest of team and Jack and Daniel came into the gym to watch.  
  
"Major if you stand there." Hannah positioned him. "Brian, when I tell you put your left hand over my mouth and right hand around your body to hold me arms down and me against you."  
  
"Okay." Brian agreed.  
  
"Colonel if they end up with concussion, this wasn't my idea." Hannah said just covering herself.  
  
"Go ahead." Jack said. "It's a self defence demonstration, if someone gets hurt it's an accident." He hid a smile.  
  
"Sir I'm really sorry to do this to you." Hannah said. "But you really shouldn't bet against us."  
  
"Jack that was classified."  
  
"I'm not the one who thought they would get taken out in less than twenty four hours." Jack pointed out.  
  
"Twenty-four hours?" Hannah said slightly mad. "Brian, I'm sorry too, grab me." He did as she asked. Hannah stomped on his foot, kicked Ferretti in the crotch, ran her feet his body, using Brian as support and clocked her CO around the back of the head. Then bent slightly in Brian's loosened grip and swung round and hit him in the back of the head. Hannah was released and both Brian and Ferretti fell to the floor, they were both awake.  
  
Cracknell wolf-whistled.  
  
"Now that was well executed." Tiner agreed.  
  
"Impressive." Jack smiled. "You okay down their Ferretti?"  
  
"Fine." He chocked.  
  
"Just for your information sir." Hannah said. "We took out six Marine Force Recon, six Army Rangers, the six members of the Delta Force team, six Navy SEALs and six Air Force Special Ops and my getting captured for two minutes was the closest that anything came to happening to our team. Now I a report to read for tomorrows mission, if you'll excuse sirs, ma'am."  
  
"Nice work Hannah." Sam whispered on her way out.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Hannah said as she left.  
  
"Ferretti you should know better than to bet against me, and you should definitely know better than to bet against Teal'c." Sam crossed her arms.  
  
"Lieutenant Jenkins is a most brave warrior." Teal'c added.  
  
"I think you have a little dissension in the ranks there Ferretti." Daniel joked. "You should know better by now."  
  
"She does seem a little pissed sir." Brian said.  
  
"I have some problems to fix with the gate." Sam said. "Salter, Tiner give Hannah a hand with her experiment, she can catch up on the information for tomorrows mission later."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'm going to check in with Sgt Siler about those other problems we were having." Cracknell said.  
  
"I must Kel'noreem." Teal'c added.  
  
"I've got a translation to finish up." Daniel continued.  
  
"I've got a meeting with the General." Jack replied. "Have fun Ferretti."  
  
TBC 


	259. Chapter 259

"Is something bothering you Major?" Hammond said as he saw Major Ferretti walking down the hallway.  
  
"What? Sorry sir did you say something?" He looked at Hammond.  
  
"I asked if something was bothering you."  
  
"I don't think Lieutenant Jenkins is very happy with me sir."  
  
"She's only been back a few hours son, what did you manage to do in that time?"  
  
"She found out that I made a bet Colonel O'Neill that they would all get captured in less than twenty four hours and that I didn't believe she took out two SEALs."  
  
"I see." Hammond said.  
  
"Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill thought she should give us a demonstration of how she took out the SEALs, but she's still slightly mad with me sir."  
  
"Major, she's been on your team for the last three years. The fact that you didn't believe in her abilities maybe to blame for her being mad, they worked hard the last few weeks and General Vidrine was impressed with the outcome of the war games. Fix it before your mission tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir."

#  
  
"Hannah can I talk to you?" Ferretti said as he walked into the lab she was using.  
  
"Sir is this related to our mission tomorrow because I'll have the report memorised before then?" Hannah said without looking up.  
  
"No. It's not but I think we need to talk."  
  
"Sir, we're kind of busy, I need to get this done tonight." Tiner and Salter just carried on working pretending not to be listening.  
  
"Fine, come and find me when you're done."  
  
"Sir, this will take at least another four hours, then I have to write up my report which will take another two."  
  
"And?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"I thought you'd want me to get a good night's sleep before tomorrow's mission."  
  
"Lieutenant." There was something in his tone that told her not to mess with him.  
  
"Come and find you when I'm done sir, yes sir." Hannah said. Ferretti turned and stalked out of the lab.  
  
"You're going to have to forgive him at some point Hannah." Salter said. "He's your CO and you know how he is about the betting pools."  
  
"I get mad at him at least once every couple of weeks, it blows over, I know about his betting pools and that he sometimes acts as big a kid as Colonel O'Neill but this is the first time he's ever questioned my ability to handle myself. I'm allowed to be mad."  
  
"Just don't shoot him." Tiner said. "Too much paperwork."  
  
"Yes sir." Hannah half smiled.

#

"Ferretti." Jack said sitting down with Ferretti in the commissary.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Hannah still pissed?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Women don't like you questioning their ability to stand up for themselves. Hannah's tough, she can kick butt with the best of them."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"Maybe you should tell her that."  
  
"Maybe. But tell me one thing did you really expect them not to be captured for them to take everyone out?"  
  
"When Sam tells me she can do something I have a tendency to believe her. She's a good leader and I've watched them train for the last two weeks, they approached this from all their skills areas. They're not just no quibbles military men like us, they're smart, they used their brains as well as their brawn. They didn't just use modern war tactics they used what they've learned working here, they trawled through historical battle scenarios and took elements they could use. Hannah and Sam devised a plan using a film as a basis and it worked they took out six Marines."  
  
"I never said she wasn't smart. She runs circles round me."  
  
"They have a tendency to do that. Apologise and tell her the truth. You can't go wrong if you are honest."  
  
"Thanks Jack. I should get back I have a mission in the morning."  
  
"Have fun. I have to go and drag Sam away from the gate when I've finished this cake."  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
TBC 


	260. Chapter 260

"You wanted to see me sir?" Hannah said entering Ferretti's office.  
  
"Come in take a seat." Ferretti encouraged. "Want a sweet?" He offered her a newly opened packet of assorted sweets.  
  
"No sir. I'm fine. Can we get this over with?" Hannah asked. Ferretti put one of the sweets in her mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The part where you apologise, I forgive you and we get back to doing our jobs, sir."  
  
"What makes you think that this meeting is about?" Ferretti leant back in his chair.  
  
"Sir, I've worked with you for three years, when ever you do something to make me mad you make some lame ass attempt at an apology, I accept it and we get back to doing our jobs."  
  
"Is that what you really think of me?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"Sir, I just have a problem when you don't believe in me, trust me."  
  
"Hannah, I do trust you. But there were thirty of the best trained Special Forces in the country against you, the odds were against you."  
  
"The odds are always against us sir." Hannah pointed out. "Sir are you okay?" Ferretti was looking slightly puffy in the face.  
  
"No." He choked.  
  
"Hand me that bag of sweets." Hannah said. He did as she asked, Hannah read the label. "Sir it's got liquorice in it, you're allergic." She grabbed the phone and dialled the extension for the infirmary.  
  
"Infirmary." One of the nurses answered.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Jenkins, Major Ferretti is having an allergic reaction, I'm bringing him down right now."  
  
"To what Lieutenant?" The nurse.  
  
"Liquorice." Hannah hung up the phone. "Try and take deep breaths sir, I know it's hard." Hannah went behind him and pushed his chair out of his office and too the elevator. She jammed the button. When it arrived. "Everyone out now. Medical emergency." Hannah ordered. Everyone shuffled out quickly and Hannah pushed the chair in and punched the button for the floor of the infirmary.  
  
#  
  
"What's happening Hannah?" Jack asked.  
  
"Major Ferretti ate a sweet with liquorice in it and had a huge allergic reaction. I'm waiting to go and see him sir." She replied.  
  
"So the apology went well then?" Jack joked.  
  
"We didn't get that far sir." Hannah replied. "I guess our mission will have to be delayed for a few days."  
  
"Hammond is going to reassign it to SG-1." Jack told her.  
  
"I'll go and get you the pre-mission reports sir." Hannah offered.  
  
"It can wait." Jack replied.  
  
"I just heard." Sam rushed over. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"Still waiting to hear ma'am. But he was here quickly so hopefully." Hannah smiled.  
  
"We gained the mission." Jack told Sam.  
  
"I'll get the pre-mission reports from the computer later. What was he doing eating liquorice anyway? He knows how allergic he is to it."  
  
"It was a packet of sweets, I guess he didn't realise it contained liquorice ma'am. Luckily I was there."  
  
"Guess that compulsory medical training was useful." Jack joked.  
  
"Actually there was a re-run of ER on TV a couple of weeks ago with a person going into anaphylactic shock."  
  
"Don't tell Janet that." He whispered. "She likes to think real medical training is important."  
  
"Are you still trying to corrupt the kids Colonel?" Janet asked coming out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Me? Never." Jack said. "How's Ferretti?"  
  
"He'll live. I'm going to keep him in over night. It was quick thinking Hannah."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Can I go and see him?"  
  
"You all can. Just for a few minutes, then he needs to get some rest." Janet said. "And Colonel a few minutes means five minutes maximum."  
  
"Yes Doc." Jack said.  
  
"I'll make sure he keeps to it." Sam replied pulling back the curtain.  
  
"Hey Ferretti." Jack said.  
  
"Jack, Sam. Hannah thanks." Ferretti stated.  
  
"You know sir, saying you were sorry would have been a lot easier than almost killing yourself." Hannah said.  
  
"Got to have an impact right Ferretti?" Jack said.  
  
"SG-1 to the briefing room." The tannoy announced. "SG-1 to the briefing room."  
  
"We got to go. We'll see you later." Jack and Sam turned and ran out to the briefing room.  
  
TBC 


	261. Chapter 261

"What's happening sir?" Jack asked as he and Sam entered the briefing room.  
  
"I just had an interesting phone call from the President. There is something you would probably like to see is about to be on the news." Hammond replied.  
  
"Sir?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Major, patch through CNN." Hammond instructed. "On to the screen."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam went to the computer and pulled up the image.  
  
"General what's going on?" Daniel asked as he came in with Teal'c.  
  
"The President wants us to watch the news." Jack replied.  
  
"Odd request." Daniel remarked.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Turn up the volume Major." Hammond suggested.  
  
'Breaking News.' The news anchor announced. 'Senator Robert Kinsey, who recently announced his plans to run for President, was arrested by a joint task force. The reason for the Senator's arrest has not been disclosed at this time.' The video showed the Senator being frog marched from the Capitol building in handcuffs. 'We are hoping to get more information for you short. To say again Senator Robert Kinsey has been arrested.'  
  
"Now that makes today worth while." Jack smiled. "Do you think we can get a copy of that and loop it around the base?"  
  
"The words just and desserts spring to mind." Daniel said.  
  
"I'd say that was a job well done." Sam agreed with the sentiment.  
  
"Does that mean our sleeping bad guy gets his comeuppance?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's being arranged for him to be woken up and transferred to a high security facility and solitary confinement now that the Senator is taken care of." Hammond replied. "But that won't be for a few days."  
  
"Can I make the announcement?" Jack asked eagerly.  
  
"You really didn't like him did you Jack?" Hammond said.  
  
"Sir, we hadn't totally disregarded orders we'd either be dead or Jaffa. No offence Teal'c, but I'd rather keep the snakes as far away from me as possible, if it's all the same to you."  
  
"So would I." Daniel agreed.  
  
"Major Ferretti would probably like to see this. The betting pool probably has to pay out." Sam suggested.  
  
"How is he?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Dr Fraiser says he'll be okay, up and around in a few days." Sam replied.  
  
"What happened to Ferretti?" Daniel asked. "Did he get a concussion from where Hannah kicked him?"  
  
"No. He had an allergic reaction after eating some liquorice by accident." Sam explained. "Luckily Hannah was there and she got him to the infirmary quickly."  
  
"Why did he eat liquorice he knows he was allergic?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"He didn't realise there was any in the sweets he was eating." Sam replied.  
  
"So General?" Jack asked.  
  
"Go ahead make the announcement Colonel. I'll be in my office."  
  
"It seems our trip to Washington was productive." Jack said jovially. "Oh by the way boys we're going on a mission tomorrow at 1300 sharp. Don't forget to pack." He kissed Sam on the cheek and headed for the control room to make the announcement.  
  
"Someone's a good mood." Daniel remarked.  
  
"Indeed. It appears O'Neill is most joyous." Teal'c agreed.  
  
"He would have been happier if he could have shot him, but..." Sam grinned.  
  
"Shooting US Senators is illegal." Daniel finished for her. Sam shrugged.  
  
"So do we want to watch the kid in the candy store?" Sam asked, she and Daniel ran to the stairs to watch. Teal'c followed at more sedate pace.  
  
"This is Colonel O'Neill; please listen to the following announcement for your enjoyment. A few minutes ago our favourite member of government, Senator Robert Kinsey was arrested live on CNN. The Senator is going to be charged with a good number of offences, and is finally going to get his comeuppance for being a weasily, two-faced ..."  
  
"Jack." Sam stopped him before he said anything too bad.  
  
"Fine. I repeat again for your enjoyment. Senator Kinsey has been arrested. Thank you for your attention." Jack vacated his seat. "I think some cake to celebrate is in order."  
  
"With you cake is always in order Jack." Daniel teased.  
  
"But in this case I think it's warranted." Sam continued.  
  
TBC 


	262. Chapter 262

Jack woke up to the fire alarm ringing in the house.  
  
"Would you just shut up?" Sam was swatting a tea towel at it.  
  
"Sam? What's going on? It's 0500." Jack groaned.  
  
"The toast burnt and fire alarm won't shut off." Sam waved the tea towel in front of it again, but it still rang.  
  
"Why didn't you just take the battery out?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because it's 0500 and I'm still half asleep and I burnt my toast." Jack took the battery out silencing the alarm.  
  
"Why are you up this early anyway, briefing isn't until 1000?"  
  
"I wanted to go in early to check over a few things, check out the lab situation."  
  
"You know there are better ways you could have woken me up." He wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"You don't like the fire alarm method?" Sam asked as she kissed him.  
  
"Not really." He kissed her back. "If you can give me twenty minutes I'll come in with you. I can go and torture Ferretti before Doc gets to work."  
  
"I'll make some more toast."  
  
"Don't forget coffee." Jack said before heading back towards the bedroom.  
  
#  
  
"Ferretti." Jack said walking in.  
  
"Isn't it too early for you to be here Jack?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"There was an incident with the toaster and a fire alarm, I don't want to discuss."  
  
"Sam decided to take them apart?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"More like she burnt the toast at 0500 and rather than taking the battery out stood waving a tea towel at it."  
  
"That's women for you." Ferretti said.  
  
"How are you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Bored. I've been up since they decided to prod me at 0430. I'm hoping they'll let me out of here as soon as Doc Fraiser lets me out." Jack looked around for the nurses, they weren't near.  
  
"How about I spring you for breakfast?"  
  
"Jack how many times have you tried to creep out here and been caught?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"That's because Fraiser was here. But she's not starting work until much later. So what do you say to breakfast?"  
  
"As long as Sam's not making it."  
  
"She's a lot better now, honestly. Let's pull our own covert op."  
  
"Good thing I convinced Fraiser to let me wear sweats." Ferretti hopped out of bed and they headed for the door.  
  
"Where exactly do you think you're going sir?" Hannah asked with her arms crossed. "You're supposed to be in bed."  
  
"Did Fraiser recruit you to her breakout prevention program?" Jack asked.  
  
"No sir. Major back to bed." Hannah said.  
  
"When did you get promoted past me?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"Do you want me to call Doctor Fraiser?" She threatened.  
  
"You know you're as bad as Sam." Jack accused.  
  
"I'll take that as compliment sir." Hannah replied. "Major back to bed."  
  
"We're going to get breakfast Lieutenant, I'll return him afterwards."  
  
"Rebecca." Hannah called.  
  
"Yes... Major Ferretti back to bed now." Rebecca said. "Colonel, you should know better by now."  
  
"You can't blame a guy for trying to take his friend for breakfast."  
  
"Sir, do you want to me to call Major Carter?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Why is it everyone always threatens me with Sam or Fraiser?" Jack muttered. "You know there are regulations against threatening superior officers."  
  
"Sir, I wasn't threatening you. I was just asking a genuine question. Would you like me to call Major Carter?" Hannah replied.  
  
"No it's okay."  
  
"I'm going back to bed. But you're going to bring me breakfast Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll go and find you something nice and healthy."  
  
"I want bacon, eggs, the whole fry up. I almost died yesterday."  
  
"And if you want to live a little longer, you'll have something healthy."  
  
TBC 


	263. Chapter 263

"So I hear you tried to stage a jail break this morning sir." Sam said as they waited for Hammond to arrive so the briefing could begin.  
  
"A jail break Jack?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"One, it was not a jail, it was the infirmary, two, I was going to take him back after we had breakfast and three Jenkins has a big mouth."  
  
"I can do numbers too." Sam said. "One, it wasn't Hannah that told me, it was Janet and Hannah didn't tell her either, it was Rebecca. Two, Ferretti isn't supposed to eat anything more substantial than Jell-O. The swelling in his throat hasn't gone down completely yet." Sam paused. "Sir." She added.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that?"  
  
"Janet doesn't keep people in the infirmary any longer than necessary. Not even you."  
  
"Colonel." Hammond said as he walked in. "I have a request from Dr Fraiser for you to stop trying to take her patients out of the infirmary before they are ready to be released."  
  
"I was only taking the poor man to eat." Jack protested.  
  
"Well it you'd stop doing it, Dr Fraiser would be grateful. She said to mention something about large needles." Hammond says.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Let's get this briefing started."  
  
#  
  
"You know what?" Sam said after they stepped through the gate.  
  
"No what?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You would think it, but I actually miss doing that."  
  
"Doing what Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Taking that step and ending up on the other side of the galaxy." Sam smiled.  
  
"You really need to get out more." Jack muttered.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Sam asked innocently.  
  
"Right now probably on a wild goose chase."  
  
"Doesn't he take me to all the best places?" Sam gently teased.  
  
"The best." Daniel agreed. "I mean how often do you get to go to a reception at the White House?"  
  
"That was fun; the First Lady is really great, despite having to edge round the truth of what I did for a living."  
  
"Yeah real great." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"You didn't have fun in Washington Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It was great, I love lawyers. On the plus side Kinsey is out of our hair for good."  
  
"Hopefully." Sam said.  
  
"Hopefully?" Jack questioned.  
  
"He is, was a Senator he knows some pretty high class lawyers." Sam reminded.  
  
"You think he's going to get Johnnie Cochrane?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The OJ Simpson guy?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Who is Johnnie Cochrane and what is an OJ Simpson?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Johnnie Cochrane is a high-profile celebrity lawyer." Sam explained.  
  
"And OJ Simpson was a former football player who may or may not have killed his ex-wife and her boyfriend." Daniel continued.  
  
"But it depends on who you ask and which court you talk to. Kinsey will want to keep what he did low profile, but it won't be. He'll want a better criminal lawyer than Cochrane. Knowing Kinsey he'll probably try the Attorney General." Jack added.  
  
"I see. Thank you."  
  
"Let's get this over and go home. Ferretti still hasn't given me my winnings."  
  
"Why you're kindly donating to the memorial wall fund." Sam replied.  
  
"Memorial wall fund?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"We went to the Vietnam War Memorial while we were in Washington. It got me thinking, I thought we should have a memorial wall at the SGC for everyone who has died since the beginning. That way their memory will live on." Sam explained.  
  
"That's actually a good idea." Daniel remarked.  
  
"Jack offered to talk to Hammond about it. Now he's going to fund it."  
  
"Why am I funding it? You're the one with all the money." Jack asked.  
  
"Because you are a generous guy, you should have been betting on it anyway, and I'll amply reward you." Sam replied.  
  
"A little too much information guys." Daniel said.  
  
"You have a dirty mind Daniel; I was just offering to buy him two season tickets to the Colorado Avalanches."  
  
"Hockey tickets? She must really want this."  
  
"So you're going to go to a whole season's hockey games with him?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Hell no. As much as I like hockey, there is a base full of guys I'm sure he'll find someone to go with him. Besides it will give me extra time to work."  
  
"So a win win situation." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
  
TBC 


	264. Chapter 264

A/N: Sorry for the delays between chapters but my Stargate muse seems to have been stuck in a wormhole which is getting sucked into a blackhole and is periodically spitting out ideas. But I'm sure it will come back soon.  
  
"You really are a sweet man Daniel." Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Huh hum. Do you really think that is appropriate behaviour for the field Major?" Jack asked from behind them.  
  
"Depends what kind of a field you are in sir. If it's a mud bog maybe not, but for a meadow it seems kind of appropriate." She winked at him. "I'll be done in twenty minutes."  
  
"Then hurry up. I'd like to get home I think I got bitten." He absentmindedly rubbed his arm.  
  
"By what?" Sam asked quickly.  
  
"I don't know." He said shrugging it off.  
  
"Let me see." Jack pushed up his sleeve showing a small purple welt on his arm. "Right we're going back now. Daniel, go and tell Teal'c."  
  
"If you hadn't noticed I'm still in charge of this mission." Jack pointed out.  
  
"We're on an alien planet, you just got bitten by something of unknown origin and you want to argue about who is in charge?" Sam questioned. "Do you remember what happened to Teal'c when he got bitten by that giant bug?"  
  
"He got turned into a spider webby cocoon."  
  
"Exactly I'm not taking that chance. New CO's are difficult to train and if something did happen to you I'd get stuck with too many Simpson's things, two hockey season tickets and no memorial wall."  
  
"Fine, we go back." Jack said.  
  
"Thank you sir. Move your six."  
  
"Yes dear." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll give you dear if you don't move. Hannah's not the only one who learnt something from her Jaffa training."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Once they got to the gate Sam dialled it entered the code in the GDO, but stopped them from going through.  
  
"I just want to check what Janet wants us to do first." She said.  
  
"SG-1 do you copy?" Siler's voice asked.  
  
"We copy you." Jack said.  
  
"Colonel why haven't you come through the gate? Is there a problem?" Hammond demanded.  
  
"Sir, Colonel O'Neill got bitten by an unknown source. He has a purpled welt on his left arm." Sam explained. "We'd like to know how Dr Fraiser wants us to proceed."  
  
"Hang on a minute Major." Hammond was obviously ordering that Janet be brought to the control room. "She's on her way Major."  
  
"Yes sir." They waited a few minutes.  
  
"Sam what's going on?" Janet asked.  
  
"The Colonel got bitten; he has a purple welt on his left arm, about the size of that gold ring Cassie got you."  
  
"How's he feeling otherwise?" Janet asked.  
  
"I'm fine Doc." Jack replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea what bit you sir?"  
  
"No. I was walking in a meadow; something caught my arm and left what looks like a bite mark."  
  
"Sam, does he have a temperature?" Janet inquired. Sam put her hand on his head.  
  
"A slight one, but that could be because it's quite humid here." Sam replied.  
  
"Colonel, hold your arm up to the MALP camera so I can see the welt." Jack did as he was told. "That looks interesting. Sam, cover it with an antiseptic wipe, then put a pressure pad over that tie it tightly. Then bring him back through, we'll put him in Isolation Room 3 to be on the safe side."  
  
"Thanks Janet." Sam replied. "Head back we'll be right behind you." Sam said to Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"Okay. Only Jack could get bit by a bug on such a nice planet." Daniel muttered.  
  
"If you keep that up, I won't take you to a hockey game with me." Jack retorted.  
  
"Sure you will, if you want to keep in Sam's good books." He winked at Sam. "We'll see you on the other side." He stepped through the gate. Teal'c nodded before following.  
  
"You know I'm probably going to be stuck in isolation for no good reason." Jack said as Sam did as Janet instructed.  
  
"Just look on the positive side it'll give you more time to plan what you're going to say to Hammond." Sam replied.  
  
"You're loving this aren't you?"  
  
"Let's just say last few weeks have given me a taste of being in command and I liked it." She shrugged. "But SG-1's family and it would take something very important to make me ever give that up."  
  
"There is something I should probably tell you." Jack said.  
  
"Can this wait until after we get back and Janet's cleared you?" Sam questioned.  
  
"I should probably tell you now, but don't get mad. After you got promoted, Hammond asked me if I thought you were ready for your own team."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told him that I thought you still needed more experience and that SG-1 needed to be on the team. This was the first time he brought it up since."  
  
"I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you." Sam muttered.  
  
"Well I'd rather you didn't hit me and if you kiss me you might get infected if I do have something."  
  
"Let's go home sir." Sam suggested.  
  
"Lead on Major."  
  
TBC 


	265. Chapter 265

"Colonel let's take a look, slip of your shirt off." Janet said once he was installed in the isolation room.  
  
"If I didn't know better Doc, I'd say you were trying to seduce me and my wife might have a problem with that." Jack teased as he took his shirt off.  
  
"It's a good thing you know better then sir." Janet who was used to Jack retorted as she pulled on her gloves.  
  
"You're no fun Doc." Jack said.  
  
"Oh I'm plenty of fun Colonel, but right now I'm trying to make sure you're not going to turn into a three headed monster."  
  
"Being a three headed monster sounds like fun." Jack teased.  
  
"But I'm sure Sam wouldn't be too pleased to be married to a three headed monster."  
  
"Fine, can we get this over with quickly? I have things to do." Janet glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's not on for another two hours and I'm sure Sam or Teal'c will tape it for you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Colonel. Sit, before I have to knock you out with a zat gun."  
  
"Fine." He sat on the bed and Janet cut off the bandage and removed the antiseptic wipe. She gently prodded the welt.  
  
"Are you experience any pain in the area of the welt?" Janet asked.  
  
"You mean does it hurt?" Jack rephrased. "I got bitten, there's that annoying itching that happens when you got bit."  
  
"When it happened what did feel like? Like a nettle bite? Or a bug bit?" Janet questioned.  
  
"Like getting stung by a bee." Jack said.  
  
"When was the last time you were stung by a bee sir?" Janet asked.  
  
"July 14th 1976 1204 BST." Jack replied.  
  
"Huh?" Janet questioned she wasn't expecting such an exact answer.  
  
"Last time I was stung by a bee was in an airbase in London, on July 14th 1976. It was six minutes before I was supposed to take off, but I got grounded for five hours in case I had an allergic reaction."  
  
"Good memory." Janet said.  
  
"Turned out to be a good thing. Ended up saving the day by turning up late."  
  
"Does this hurt?" Janet prodded further around the welt.  
  
"Would yes be an acceptable answer?"  
  
"Wiggle your fingers." Jack did as he was told.  
  
"How are you feeling otherwise?"  
  
"Just great." Jack replied.  
  
"I'll take your temperature and a blood sample and get it fast track through the lab."  
  
"But I'm staying here."  
  
"Until the lab test results are back." Jack said.  
  
"Yes." Janet quickly took his temperature which was slightly higher than normal. She drew his blood. "I'll be back as soon as possible, there is an SF outside, if the welt gets any bigger or you start to feel any other symptoms have him call me."  
  
"Sure Doc. I'll just lie and plot my revenge."  
  
"You do that Colonel." Janet hid a smile as she left.  
  
"So what's the verdict?" Sam asked as Janet left the isolation room.  
  
"You married a cantankerous pain in the six, who keeps cracking jokes rather than take this seriously."  
  
"This I knew before hand." Sam smiled.  
  
"His temperature is up a few degrees. I'm going to put a rush on the blood samples and monitor him for at least the next few hours maybe over night. I'm hoping it's nothing serious."  
  
"Me too. I have to go and debrief Hammond in ten minutes. Let me know as soon as you find out anything?"  
  
"You're at the top of my list. But you'll be my saviour if you go and find his Gameboy to keep him entertained."  
  
"I'll go and get it."  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
TBC 


	266. Chapter 266

"So what's the verdict Doc?" Janet asked when she came back with his test results.  
  
"Your blood test results are normal at the moment. But that could change, so we'll take another blood sample in a couple of hours. So let me take another look and then retake your temperature."  
  
"Then can I go?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid you're going to be here for a few more hours yet Colonel." She took his arm and put a circle of blue dots around the welt then another circle a centimetre away, then one another centimetre further out.  
  
"Trying to make me a target?" Jack asked.  
  
"I need to see if it grows any larger sir. I'll take your temperature again." She took it. "Still slightly up."  
  
"So that means?"  
  
"A fever is usually a sign that your body is trying to fight something. If it doesn't fall in an hour, I'd like to do a chest film."  
  
"Wouldn't some Tylenol get rid of it?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't want to give you anything just in case you have been infected with something. It may counteract it."  
  
"Could I just have some of that stuff you gave me when that ball thing pinned me to the wall?"  
  
"We'll see in an hour. Antibiotics can develop a resistance and with the amount of things that we treat here, I'd rather not give them out unnecessarily. So sit tight Colonel I'll be back."  
  
"Doc?" Jack called as Janet got to the door.  
  
"Yes Colonel."  
  
"Can some one tell my wife I won't be home in time for dinner? I'm being held hostage at the whim of a mad scientist."  
  
"I resent the mad part but I'll tell her the rest."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sam was waiting in Janet's office when she got there.  
  
"So?" Sam asked.  
  
"He still has a fever but his blood work is clean for now. I'm going to keep him in overnight probably just to be certain."  
  
"I'll bet he loved that."  
  
"Oh he thinks he's just going to be here for another couple of hours." Janet replied. "I thought baby steps were best."  
  
"Probably. Give him this and I'll keep him entertained for a while." Sam pushed her laptop towards Janet. "You just need to plug the cables in."  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
#  
  
"Back so soon Doc?" Jack joked.  
  
"Yes sir, but only for a minute." Janet plugged in the computer and opened the screen. "There you go sir, a gift from Sam."  
  
"What she wants me to write my report?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I don't think so Colonel." Just then the computer bleep.  
  
"That is never a good sound." Jack said.  
  
"Oh this time it is. She IM'd you."  
  
"IM'd me?"  
  
"Instant Message Sir." Janet clicked on the button and brought up the instant messenger screen. "See, you read the message here and then type and click on the enter button to send it so Sam can read it." Janet explained.  
  
"Thanks Doc." Janet left him to chat with Sam.  
  
#  
  
"Hey Sam. How's Jack doing?" Daniel asked as he walked into her lab.  
  
"Janet's going to keep him in over night until she can figure out what's causing the fever, there's nothing in his blood work to indicate the reason and the welt hasn't grown." Sam said. She was reading a file. "But why don't you ask him yourself?" Sam suggested.  
  
"I thought he was still in isolation."  
  
"He is. Instant Message." Sam nodded to the computer. She was working in between keeping her husband entertained.  
  
"You know he's sent you three messages you haven't replied to."  
  
"I know. He's not happy that the girls and I are going out for a drink tonight and he has to stay in the infirmary." Sam replied. "So I let him rant for a while."  
  
"Another short skirt night?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sort of, just without the skirts. Keep him entertained, I need to run down to the control room for a few minutes and talk to Davis. Some of these numbers aren't adding up."  
  
"I don't think talking to me will keep him entertained." Daniel remarked. Sam clicked a few keys and then brought up a screen, on both computers.  
  
"So play chess." She shrugged. "Tell him I'll IM him before I leave."  
  
"Will do."  
  
TBC 


	267. Chapter 267

"Hi Martin." Sam said as she stood at the bar.  
  
"Sam. Not short skirt night I see."  
  
"No we have to work tomorrow." Sam replied.  
  
"So what will it be?" Martin asked.  
  
"Three Virgin Mary's please."  
  
"I'll bring them over."  
  
"Thanks Martin." Sam walked back over to the table where Hannah and Marianne were sat. "He'll bring them over."  
  
"So how did the Colonel take your plans for the evening Sam?" Marianne asked.  
  
"Let's say he wasn't impressed since he has to spend the night in an isolation room. I left him playing chess with Daniel over the computer."  
  
"How was the mission going until he got bitten?" Hannah asked.  
  
"General run of the mill, you didn't miss much." Sam replied.  
  
"Here you are ladies." Martin placed their drinks on the table.  
  
"Thank you Martin." They all chorused.  
  
"So no husbands, boyfriends, CO's tonight?" He asked.  
  
"They're all busy." Sam replied.  
  
"Let me know when you are ready for another drink."  
  
"We will." Hannah said.  
  
"So what did you do with Colonel Hudson tonight Marianne?" Sam asked.  
  
"He went home sulking when I told him I had other plans for the night." Marianne replied. "You wouldn't think he was an Air Force Colonel."  
  
"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Hannah said.  
  
"And that includes Navy SEALs." Marianne added. "I've seen the tape of your demonstration on Brian and Major Ferretti."  
  
"That was kind of fun." Hannah admitted. "Then he had to go and have a major allergic reaction."  
  
"Didn't he read the back of the packet?" Marianne questioned.  
  
"He's a man, when did you ever know them to read the ingredients list of anything?" Sam said.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Hannah's cell phone rang.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Hannah said reading who it was. "Jenkins."  
  
"Hannah it's me." Ferretti said on the other end.  
  
"I gathered that sir. Is there a reason for you calling me?"  
  
"I kind of... locked myself out."  
  
"You locked yourself out?" Hannah questioned. "Sir, Janet sent you home on the premise that you stayed inside and got some rest."  
  
"I needed some fresh air and I came out side and the door slammed shut behind me." He explained.  
  
"You didn't take your keys with you, but you took your cell phone?" Hannah questioned the logic.  
  
"Can you just come and bring the spare key it's cold?" He asked. Hannah put her hand over the mouth piece.  
  
"You would have thought someone would have taught him how to pick a lock."  
  
"I can." Marianne said.  
  
"Me too." Sam added.  
  
"Hannah, I heard that." Ferretti said. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be ten minutes." She told him.  
  
"Your house is further than ten minutes away." Ferretti said.  
  
"Lucky for you sir, I'm not home." She hung up. "I'm sorry I've got to go, Janet wouldn't be too happy if I let him get pneumonia too."  
  
"It's okay." Sam said.  
  
"Then there were two." Marianne said.  
  
"Looks like you spoke too soon." Sam sighed as her cell phone began ringing. Sam looked at the number for the base. "Carter."  
  
"Major Carter, I'd like to speak to Mrs O'Neill." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Hi Jack." Sam greeted him. "You know my going out wasn't a signal for you to call me, because you're bored."  
  
"Can't a guy just call to talk to his wife?"  
  
"No." 'Sorry' Sam mouthed to Marianne.  
  
"I think this evening is a bust, I'll go and cheer Zack up." Marianne said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sam apologised.  
  
"Don't be." Marianne finished her drink then got up.  
  
"Give me ten minutes to get home then call me back." She said to Jack.  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	268. Chapter 268

The phone was ringing when Sam walked through the door. She dropped her keys in the bowl and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Jack."  
  
"Sam?" The voice on the other end said.  
  
"Mark. Sorry, I was expecting it to be Jack."  
  
"Sorry is this a bad time?" Mark asked. "I've been trying to call you for a while."  
  
"I had to go Washington for a few weeks and then I got involved in something that took up most of my time for the last two weeks. Then I went out for a drink with the girls tonight."  
  
"And you're back this early?" Mark questioned.  
  
"Hannah's CO locked himself out and she had to go and open the door with the spare key."  
  
"She has a spare key to her CO's house?" Mark asked.  
  
"We all work in pretty close teams. Within the teams we tend to have the keys to each other's houses in case someone has to go away suddenly and they need their plants watered or their cat fed."  
  
"I see. So why were you expecting Jack to call, did he have to go away?" Mark questioned.  
  
"He gotten bitten by something and has a low grade fever. It's nothing serious but Janet wants to keep him over night just to be sure. So he's bored and convinced someone to let him have a phone."  
  
"Did you want me to get off the line?" Mark asked.  
  
"No. I haven't talked to you for a while." Sam kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch. "So how are the kids?"  
  
"It was actually Matthew I was calling about." Mark said.  
  
"Does he need me to sponsor him for something?" Sam was used to calls asking her to sponsor her niece and nephew for various school events.  
  
"No. He wants to be part of the school science fair. He wants to do something on star life cycles or blackholes, wormholes something like that. I really wasn't paying that much attention. But I thought who better to help him than his theoretical astrophysicist aunt."  
  
"I'm taking it he doesn't want anything along the lines of my doctoral thesis."  
  
"No not quite that advanced." Mark laughed.  
  
"I have some good information I can e-mail him. I made sure I got broadband installed after I moved in here so I can do it while I talk. Is he around now?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'll get him for you." Mark said. Sam set up her laptop while she waited.  
  
Sam was talking to Matthew, while finding the information to copy and send him, when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hang on Matthew I need to get that." She put the phone down on the table and pulled her cell phone out her purse. She saw the number was for the base. "Carter."  
  
"Sam it's me. I keep trying the home phone but it's busy." Jack said.  
  
"That's because I'm talking to someone else right now. I'm kind of going to be busy for a few hours, Jack. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, goodnight." She hung up. "Sorry Matthew where were we?"  
  
#  
  
"Morning Sam." Daniel said when he found her in the commissary the next morning.  
  
"Morning Daniel."  
  
"So how did your night out go?" He inquired.  
  
"Well Hannah had to go and rescue Ferretti who managed to lock himself out his house. Then Jack called because he was bored, so Marianne went to see Zack instead. So I went home..."  
  
"And spent most of the night on the phone to Jack." Daniel guessed.  
  
"No actually. My brother called as soon as I got in the door. I spent a couple of hours explaining the lifecycle of a star to my nephew to help him towards his science project. I think Jack is kind of mad with me because I told him to call back when I got home. Then when he did I was talking to Matthew, so I told him I was busy and hung up on him."  
  
"Why do you think he's mad at you? I mean other than the fact that you hung up on him?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I went to take him some coffee and apparently he's too busy to talk to me."  
  
"Isn't he still in isolation because he still has a fever?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Yes." Sam replied.  
  
"Ah. Do you want me to go and talk to him?" Daniel offered.  
  
"No. I'll try again later."  
  
"Is it okay if I sit with you ma'am?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Sure." Sam said. "How's Ferretti?"  
  
"He was okay when after I let him back into his house and made sure he that he went back to bed. He's coming in to see Doctor Fraiser this afternoon. Hopefully then we can get back to normal and out in the field again soon."  
  
"How does Ferretti play the damsel in distress?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not as well as you would think. By the time I got there he was stomping around and cursing under his breath. So I just had to time my time searching through my purse for the key." She shrugged.  
  
"You just had to. Well I'm going to go and try cake." Sam sighed.  
  
"Cake? Isn't it a bit early for cake ma'am?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"Not when my husband isn't talking to me and he likes cake. I'll see you both later."  
  
TBC 


	269. Chapter 269

"Sam, why are you sat out here holding cake?" Janet asked as she came out of Jack's isolation room.  
  
"He's not talking to me, so I thought I'd bring him some cake as a peace offering." Sam replied.  
  
"Why isn't he talking to you?" Janet inquired.  
  
"Let's say going out for a drink last night didn't impress him, so when he got bored he called me and I told him to give me a chance to get home then call me back. But when I got back Mark called. Matthew need a couple of hours help on a science project, so I kind of told him I was busy and I'd talk to him today and didn't really offer much explanation past that. How is he anyway?"  
  
"His fever went up and back down over night. His blood tests say he has a minor infection; I've given him a shot of antibiotics. I'm hoping that will clear it up. You can go in if you want, try talking to him."  
  
"Thanks Janet, can he have the cake too?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Just this once. I need to get back; I'll talk to you later."  
  
Sam was hesitant about walking in, so she took a deep breath.  
  
"Doc, what did you forget this time? Didn't you stick me with enough needles?" He had his back to her.  
  
"Wrong kind of doctor for that I'm afraid." Sam joked.  
  
"I thought I told what's his name that I didn't want to see you, Major." Jack said rolling over.  
  
"Can we drop the whole Major / Colonel thing Jack? I came to apologise and explain." She paused. "I brought you cake."  
  
"You can leave the cake on your way out."  
  
"No." Sam said firmly. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"That's insubordination Major."  
  
"We'll you have a fever you're delusional." Sam said. "Look I'm sorry, I know you were bored and wanted to talk but something came up and I know I should have explained it rather than hang up on you. I'm sorry."  
  
"If you have to say you are sorry, you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Jack muttered.  
  
"I know that. But can't you give me the chance to explain?" He moved over on the bed so she could sit down as there wasn't really anywhere else to sit. She sat down and handed him the cake.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"The phone was ringing when I got home." Sam started. "I just presumed it was you. But it turned out to be Mark."  
  
"Your brother?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes. He doesn't usually call me that often, it's usually Jenny. I haven't really spoken to him since the wedding."  
  
"You could have told me that. I wouldn't have minded if you were talking to your brother."  
  
"Actually when you called I was talking to Matthew. He is doing a project on the life cycle of a star for school. Mark suggested that they call me for help, seeing as most of his class don't have aunts who are theoretical astrophysicists."  
  
"Sam, most people have no idea what an astrophysicist is theoretical or not." Jack pointed out.  
  
"True. When you called I was in the middle of explaining something to him and trying to e-mail him some information at the same time. I didn't mean to snap or sound like I didn't want to talk to you. I was having a bad multitasking moment." Sam continued. "I was going to call you back but it took three hours and I figured you'd be asleep."  
  
"You could have just told me you were talking to Matthew I would have understood."  
  
"Well hindsight is twenty twenty. I'm sorry, forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you break me out of here." Jack offered.  
  
"No can do. Janet says you have an infection and you still have a fever. But forgive me anyway?"  
  
"Only because it's you." He gave her a hug.  
  
"Do you want to hear something funny?" Sam asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ferretti locked himself out of his house and had to call Hannah to come and let him in again."  
  
"How did he manage that?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Went out for some air, took his cell phone and left his keys inside and the door slammed shut behind him."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Yeah. I'll have Janet have him stop by when he comes in later to see her if your still stuck in here."  
  
"Ribbing him will pass ten minutes."  
  
"I want you to promise me something." Sam said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever happens don't stop talking to me again. I don't like it."  
  
"I'll see what I can do Major." He nudged her. "So I have this laptop I got send yesterday and it has chess on it. Want to play?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
TBC 


	270. Chapter 270

"Hey Jack." Ferretti said coming into his room. "I heard you got bitten."  
  
"I heard you got locked out." Jack countered.  
  
"Who told you that?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"The better question would be who on the base doesn't know. The grapevine is still active around here."  
  
"So Sam told you. Who told her?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"She was with Hannah when you called her to come and let you in." Jack replied.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So what is happening there?" Jack asked.  
  
"Where?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"With you and Jenkins?"  
  
"Nothing." Ferretti said.  
  
"Yeah and I could tell you exactly how the Stargate works."  
  
"Sam, been giving you secret lessons?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"We've started our own pool." Jack told him.  
  
"I'm in charge of betting pools around here Jack."  
  
"Not one you're involved in you're not. Sam doesn't think you have the guts to ask Hannah out."  
  
"She doesn't think I have the guts?"  
  
"No and when Sam tells me something I usually tend to believe her." Jack said almost as if a challenge.  
  
"I could ask her out." Ferretti said. "If I wanted to."  
  
"Then why don't you." Jack challenged.  
  
"Because we work together." Ferretti said as if it was a logical argument.  
  
"That's a lousy excuse. Sam and I made it work." Jack pointed out.  
  
"That's different. You've always had this connection."  
  
"Zack and Marianne make it work. So I'm guessing you won't do anything about it in case she says no."  
  
"Since when did you become so perceptive?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"I've always been perceptive; I just chose to keep it hidden. Just suck it up and ask her. I doubt she'll say no."  
  
#  
  
"Can we sit down?" Sam asked Hannah.  
  
"Of course ma'am." Sam and Marianne joined her at her table in the commissary.  
  
"So there is a new betting pool going around the base." Marianne told Hannah.  
  
"He's only been here less than an hour how did he manage to set that up?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"Oh Ferretti didn't set this one up, someone else who chooses to remain nameless did." Sam replied.  
  
"Who is the subject of this one?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Actually you are." Marianne replied.  
  
"Me? What did I do to deserve being part of one of these pools?"  
  
"Kicked your CO's six in a demonstration, saved his life when he had an allergic reaction and then went and rescued him when he locked himself out." Sam informed her.  
  
"What is the pool for?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"When Ferretti will break down and ask you on a date." Sam replied.  
  
"What makes you think that he would ever ask me on a date?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"Now where do we begin?" Marianne smirked.  
  
"Never mind. It would never work anyway, we have to work together."  
  
"You're talking to the wrong people about that. I married my CO and Marianne's been dating hers for months now. You just have to learn to set the boundaries of work and your personal life." Sam said.  
  
"And don't hang up on them, or blow them off." Marianne added.  
  
"Hey I worked that out." Sam protested.  
  
"With chocolate cake."  
  
"Whatever works." Sam shrugged.  
  
"No guts no glory." Marianne said. "So Hannah, beat the pool by the end of the week and we'll have enough cash for short skirt nights for the rest of the year."  
  
"What?" Hannah said.  
  
"We put up the money. The guys don't think that you can get him to ask you out by the end of the week. We think you can." Sam replied.  
  
"I should get back to work." Hannah said. "If you'll excuse me."  
  
"Go ahead." Sam said.  
  
"So do you think that was an unsubtle enough hint?" Marianne asked.  
  
"I hope so." Sam smiled.  
  
TBC 


	271. Chapter 271

"Jenkins." Hannah said snatching up her phone. "Put him through. Sir, it's nice to talk you again.... Yes sir.... Not specifically at the moment..."  
  
"Hannah." Ferretti said stepping to her lab. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"No sir..." She said to the person on the phone but Ferretti hadn't realised.  
  
"What?" He said louder.  
  
"Excuse me a minute General." She put her hand over the mouthpiece. "Did you say something sir?" She said looking at Ferretti.  
  
"I said I needed to talk to you." He repeated.  
  
"I'm kind busy on the phone here sir, can it wait?" She asked.  
  
"Depends who are you talking to?"  
  
"General Kerrigan." She replied.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll wait." He sat down.  
  
"Sorry about that General, my CO just came in.... Wouldn't Major Carter be better at that than me?... Or someone more experienced.... No sir, I could do it, it would just take some rearranging... I'd have to talk to General Hammond and Major Ferretti... Yes sir... Can I get back to you with a definite answer in a couple of hours.... Yes sir.... Goodbye." Hannah hung up and let out a breath.  
  
"Talk to me about what?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"It would be better if we did this with the General, so I only had to explain once."  
  
"Fine. But after this I need to talk to you abut something."  
  
"Yes sir. By the way did Dr Fraiser clear you for duty?" She asked as they headed towards the elevator.  
  
"Yes. No ill effects."  
  
"You should really learn to read the back of packets of sweets. I may not be around next time."  
  
"If I didn't say it before thank you." He said.  
  
"You're welcome." Hannah replied.  
  
"Hopefully things will get back to normal now. We'll be back in the field any day now."  
  
"Er... yes sir." Hannah said hesitantly.  
  
"General Kerrigan wants you to go to the Academy." Ferretti said noticing her response.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Why?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"I'll explain that when we see the General."  
  
"Okay. You know Jack has to stay in isolation until his virus goes."  
  
"Major Carter mentioned something about it."  
  
#  
  
"Major Carter have you got a minute?" Hannah asked walking into her lab.  
  
"Of course. What can I do for you?"  
  
"First I should probably tell you that you're going to lose your bet."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because I'm not going to be here ma'am."  
  
"Oh and where are you going to be?" Sam inquired.  
  
"At the Academy. General Kerrigan called me; he wants to fill in for a week or so because one of the staff came down with pneumonia."  
  
"Teaching what?" Sam inquired.  
  
"Astronautics, I got the top grade in my class. There will probably be a couple of other classes. Lesson plans are already drawn up."  
  
"Well congratulations, it'll be great for your career." Sam said.  
  
"I never wanted to be a teacher, but when General Kerrigan asked..."  
  
"You couldn't say no. He's a difficult guy to say no to. General Hammond Okayed it?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you need any help. Just give me a call."  
  
"Thank you ma'am. That was the support I was looking for."  
  
"Ferretti not to happy about it?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Er no. I'd better go, I have to finish something up and then I have to go home and pack and find my uniform."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thank you." Hannah turned and left.  
  
TBC 


	272. Chapter 272

"Well Colonel I don't know what to say." Janet said as she stood in front of Jack.  
  
"Just spit it out Doc." Jack said.  
  
"According to your latest blood work you're back to perfect health. No fever, no infection, even the welt has gone."  
  
"So can I please get out of here now?" Jack begged.  
  
"Only if you promise to come back if you feel the slightest bit unwell."  
  
"Scouts honour." Jack said.  
  
"Were you really a boy scout Colonel?"  
  
"How about I swear on Daniel's life?" Jack offered.  
  
"That will do. Now get out of here Colonel." Janet said.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
#  
  
"Hey Danny." Jack sunk down into the chair on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Janet let you out I see." Daniel said.  
  
"I'm in perfect health. Although I did have to swear on your life that I'd go back if I got sick."  
  
"She made you swear on my life?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"She wouldn't take scout's honour." Jack shrugged. "So it was either you or Cass?"  
  
"Why am I your friend again?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Because you need someone to watch your six."  
  
"Ah. I knew there was a reason. By the way did you hear about Hannah?" Daniel inquired.  
  
"What about Hannah?"  
  
"She's going back to the Air Force Academy for about a week."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's going to be teaching a class. General Kerrigan called her and asked if she could help out. General Hammond agreed, so she packed up her laptop, a couple of books and headed home to pack some clothes. She's going to stay at the Academy for the week." Daniel explained.  
  
"What kind of class?"  
  
"Something to do with her degree whatever that is."  
  
"Space Operations." Jack supplied.  
  
"Sounds like she wanted to be an astronaut too."  
  
"Well that screws up our plans." Jack said.  
  
"What plans?" Daniel inquired.  
  
"Sam and I thought we should give Hannah and Ferretti a subtle push in the right direction."  
  
"Looks like you had bad timing." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"Does Ferretti know about this?"  
  
"He's the one who told me she was going. He was going to head home; Janet has okayed him to go back to active duty first thing tomorrow."  
  
"How did he seem?" Jack asked.  
  
"Quiet."  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow. By the way do you know where Sam is? She wasn't in her lab." Jack replied.  
  
"Where is Sam usually when she isn't in her lab?"  
  
"Control room?" Jack guessed.  
  
"Actually she's hiding in your office trying to do some paperwork." Daniel corrected.  
  
"Why my office?" Jack asked.  
  
"How many people actually go to your office?" Daniel reminded. "It's not like you're there a lot."  
  
"Good point." Jack had to agree with him. "So find out anything interesting from your rocks?"  
  
"Artefacts Jack."  
  
"Whatever." Jack shrugged.  
  
"You really want to know?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
TBC 


	273. Chapter 273

The next morning Jack was summoned to Hammond's office.  
  
"You wanted to see me General?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with the President; I'm needed in Washington for a few days, so I'm leaving you in charge of the base."  
  
"Is it anything serious sir?" Jack asked.  
  
"Some problems that have arisen since Senator Kinsey's arrest that need to be dealt with. My transport leaves in an hour. Here is a list of briefings, debriefings and scheduled gate openings. If there are any problems contact the White House, they will know how to contact me."  
  
"Yes sir. Have a good trip."  
  
"Thank you and Jack."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Don't put your feet on my desk."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack said smiling.  
  
#  
  
"Knock knock." Sam said as she tapped on Hammond's office door.  
  
"Come in Major." Jack smiled. "How do you like my new office?" Jack asked.  
  
"I prefer the old one, no one disturbs you there." Sam winked at him.  
  
"So what can I do for you Major?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'd like to make a request Colonel."  
  
"What kind of request?" Jack leant back against the chair.  
  
"It's more for Major Ferretti than myself."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Hannah's first lecture is at 1400. I was thinking that perhaps Major Ferretti could take the afternoon off and go and lend some moral support?"  
  
"Still trying to win the bet are we?" Jack asked.  
  
"Have you seen him today? I think we may have pushed too hard and he kind of fell flat on his face. So I was thinking this might help him out."  
  
"And of course you'd like to go with him." Jack said.  
  
"If you want me to sir." Sam shrugged.  
  
"Sure why not. Barlow?" Jack yelled to the General's aide.  
  
"Yes Colonel?" He appeared at the door.  
  
"Go and find Major Ferretti. Tell him his presence is requested in the General's office." Jack instructed.  
  
"Yes sir, do you wish me to tell him that you're who requested his presence?" Barlow asked.  
  
"No. Carry on."  
  
"General you want.... you're not General Hammond." Ferretti faltered when he saw Jack.  
  
"No, I have too much hair and I'm not from Texas."  
  
"I was told General Hammond wanted to see me." Ferretti said.  
  
"Actually you were supposed to be told your presence was requested in the General's office. Hammond is on his way to Washington." Jack corrected. "I'm in charge."  
  
"Then I guess it's you who wanted to see me sir."  
  
"Yes. Is your dress uniform clean?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. I have a mission for you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Sir, if I may?" Sam said from the doorway.  
  
"Go ahead." Jack said.  
  
"It appears that we have a member of the SGC who is in need of backup involving a project that they are working on."  
  
"What kind of project?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"I'll explain on the way, we need to drop by the house on the way so I can change."  
  
"Have fun and be diplomatic." Jack advised.  
  
"Yes sir." Ferretti said slightly confused.  
  
TBC 


	274. Chapter 274

"Come in." Sam said as she unlocked the door to the house. "Make yourself at home; I'll just be a few minutes."  
  
"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet Sam?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"Well once I'm done here, we're going by your place to get your blues." Sam called over her shoulder.  
  
"I gathered that." Ferretti said picking up picture frames. "But it doesn't tell me where we're going."  
  
"Since when did you become so impatient?" Sam yelled as she stripped out of her clothes and pulled her dress blues out the closet.  
  
"Since I have no idea where we're going." It took another five minutes for Sam to return dressed in her uniform. "You know I thought you would have had your wedding pictures up."  
  
"I knew there was something I was supposed to be doing. We ended up in Washington right after the wedding then with the war games I forgot I was supposed to pick them up."  
  
"Jacob got them; he was showing them around the base. I think he gave them to Daniel to put in his safe." Ferretti said.  
  
"Just let me call the base and then we'll leave." She grabbed the phone and dialled. "Hey Daniel it's me.... I know I'm on a little mission with Ferretti... no... I was actually calling to see if Dad gave you the wedding pictures?.... Good could you give them to Jack for me?... I'll see you later." She hung up. "He's got them, let's go."  
  
"Sure the wonderful mystery tour of Colorado." Ferretti said.  
  
"Just think of it as an adventure."  
  
It had taken them another half an hour to get to Ferretti's house and to have him changed and ready to go.  
  
"Will I do?" He asked.  
  
"Very smart." Sam said. "If we leave now we should be there just in time."  
  
"Just in time for what?"  
  
"Didn't you ever hear the saying that curiosity killed the cat or in our case more than once almost killed the archaeologist?" Sam teased. "Let's go."  
  
"Why does it look like we're headed for the Academy?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"Because that's where we're going?" Sam retorted.  
  
"Why exactly are we going there?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"It would appear that a certain junior officer that we've both been in command of in recent weeks, is giving her first lecture at 1400 and Colonel O'Neill and I thought perhaps she'd like some .... moral support shall we say."  
  
"So we're going to gate crash Hannah's lecture."  
  
"I thought she'd like some friendly faces in the crowd. They can be a little intimidating." Sam shrugged. "Besides did you ever do an Astronautics class?"  
  
"If I did it was a very long time ago, I didn't join the Air Force to be a pilot."  
  
"It will do you good to find out what Hannah is actually qualified in."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good, there is a bag by your feet. It's for you to give to Hannah." Sam said.  
  
"You got me a gift to give her?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"It's not really a gift exactly; I grabbed it when I left the house." Ferretti picked up the paper bag and opened it.  
  
"An apple."  
  
"For the teacher." She winked at him.  
  
"You know you're really something Sam." He said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You respond better to unsubtle hints than Daniel and Janet. You've got the afternoon off." Sam added. "I've got some things to do while I'm here, a few people to see, so if you want a ride back I'll be leaving at 1900."  
  
"Real subtle."  
  
#  
  
Sam and Ferretti sat at the back of the lecture in the corner. Sam understood what Hannah was saying as she had attended lots of these types of classes, if you wanted to join NASA it seemed an essential part of her education. Ferretti on the other hand, was like Jack in many of Sam's briefings and didn't really understand a word that was being said.  
  
Once it was over and everyone was filing out, Sam gave Ferretti a gentle nudge in Hannah's direction.  
  
"Go talk to her." Sam prompted.  
  
"Nice work Lieutenant." He said as she was packing her notes in her bag. She looked up.  
  
"Major Ferretti, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sam and I thought we'd come and offer some moral support." He smiled at her. Hannah glanced at Sam who waved.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't know you were here until now otherwise I would have been more nervous."  
  
"You were great, I didn't understand most of it but you were great."  
  
"You were." Sam agreed. "I've got to go. I'll see you both later." Sam said leaving them too it.  
  
"So you really came for moral support sir?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"And to give you this." He pulled the apple out from behind his back. "An apple for the teacher."  
  
"That's sweet sir. Thank you."  
  
"Do you have some time to get some coffee?" He asked.  
  
"I'd like that." She smiled. "Just let me finish putting my notes away." Sam who had been watching from the door smiled before leaving them to it.  
  
TBC 


	275. Chapter 275

"Major Carter, this is a nice surprise." General Kerrigan said as Sam was let into his office. "First off I hear I should congratulate you on your teams' victory at the War Games."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Please take a seat. So what brings you to the Academy today?" He asked.  
  
"Major Ferretti and I thought we should show Lieutenant Jenkins some support on her first day."  
  
"How did it go?" Kerrigan asked.  
  
"Very well sir."  
  
"Good. So where is Major Ferretti?"  
  
"Taking Lieutenant Jenkins for coffee and hopefully asking her out sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Isn't he her CO?" Kerrigan questioned.  
  
"Yes sir. Different base, different rules."  
  
"So I keep hearing. How is Colonel O'Neill?" He inquired.  
  
"In charge of the base at the moment, General Hammond had to go to Washington for a few days."  
  
"Some minor fallout from Senator Kinsey's arrest?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"But I don't think that's what brought you by my office did it?" He asked.  
  
"No sir. I need a new research assistant for my lab at the base, I was hoping if I could find someone who was about to graduate, I could convince General Hammond that they would be right for the position."  
  
"Does the General know that you're making this requested?" Kerrigan asked.  
  
"No at the present time. I was going to discuss it with him but he was called away. I thought if I had jumpstart on the situation he would be more amiable. I was hoping perhaps you could recommend someone."  
  
"There are several people who come to mind. If you can give me a couple of days I'll have their files shipped over to the base for you to look at."  
  
"Thank you General." Sam replied.  
  
"Now that's out of the way are you heading back to the base?"  
  
"No sir, I told Major Ferretti we'd head back at 1900."  
  
"So you have no plans?" Kerrigan questioned.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then perhaps you can do me a little favour while you're here Major."  
  
"Anything I can do to help sir." Sam said.  
  
"Good, here's what I would like you to do...."  
  
#  
  
"Ready to go?" Sam asked as she found Ferretti waiting at the car for her.  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"Did you have a nice coffee?" She asked as they drove towards the exit.  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
"And...." Sam prompted.  
  
"We're going to have dinner tomorrow night, work depending." Ferretti replied.  
  
"Well done. So what changed your mind?" Sam asked.  
  
"Technically she's not under my command at the moment." Ferretti reminded.  
  
"That she isn't." Sam smiled. "Got to love those technicalities."  
  
"So what did you do for the rest of the time we were here?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"I went and spoke to General Kerrigan."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"I need a new research assistant to help out around the lab; I thought perhaps he could recommend one of the new class of graduates. Once I have a short list I can present the idea to General Hammond."  
  
"Hammond doesn't know you want new staff?"  
  
"Not yet he left this morning remember. I was going to talk to him about it today. Besides which I still have to work it out in relation to the budget."  
  
"That meeting couldn't have taken that long."  
  
"After that I helped out the General by doing on the spot uniform checks."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Ferretti said sarcastically.  
  
"Well keep your date tomorrow and Marianne and I have won enough to keeps us in short skirt nights for the rest of the year. So it will have been worth it."  
  
"So you really did have a bet on us?" Ferretti questioned.  
  
"Someone once told me that there is always a bet on everything at the base, it makes life a lot more interesting."  
  
"I knew that would come and bite me in the six one day."  
  
"Don't worry, things Jack has said over the year come back to bite him in the six everyday." Sam smiled.  
  
TBC 


	276. Chapter 276

"Jack?" Sam called as she entered the house. She dropped Ferretti back off at the base before turning around to head home. "Jack?" While looking around she noticed the answer machine was flashing. She pressed the button.  
  
'You have one message.' The machine told her. 'Sam, it's me. I'm just leaving this message in case you don't come back to the base. I'm probably going to be home late, I got stuck with a load of requisition paperwork and I thought you had a lot, try getting the whole bases. Anyway I'll be home around 2030 hopefully.' Sam smiled and glanced at her watch. She had about fifteen minutes before Jack came home. That left her just enough time.  
  
"Sam?" Jack called when he let himself in.  
  
"Coming." Sam said coming down the stairs dressed in a trench coat and stiletto heels.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Jack asked.  
  
"No." Sam replied.  
  
"So what's with the trench coat?" He asked.  
  
"You really have had a long day haven't you?" Sam said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why do people usually wear trench coats?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's raining." Jack said.  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"They are a spy."  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"They are the neighbourhood flasher." Jack guessed.  
  
"Almost." Sam said pulling up the bottom of the coat to reveal the top of stockings.  
  
"What have you got on under there?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not a lot." Sam smiled.  
  
"Define not a lot."  
  
"Why don't you come and find out for yourself?"  
  
#  
  
"So what brought all this on?" Jack asked later that night.  
  
"I had a good day." Sam smiled and gave him a kiss.  
  
"You spent the day at the Academy." Jack countered.  
  
"I know. Oh by the way Ferretti and Hannah have a date tomorrow night. So I'm going to win my bet."  
  
"Oh so that's why you are so happy." He gave her another kiss.  
  
"And General Kerrigan is sending me some personnel files so I can find a new lab tech."  
  
"Since when are you getting a new lab tech?" Jack asked.  
  
"Since I talk to the General when he gets back."  
  
"So you haven't talked to him yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I want a new tech to take over some of the more tedious day to day stuff so I can train some of the more experience techs to take over more of the work. So I have more time, to work on the gate updates and other projects."  
  
"So you want more staff so you can delegate more?"  
  
"Something like that. It would be nice to have more time, less stress. Maybe we can spend more of our downtime fishing."  
  
"Wow, what happened to the workaholic I married?" Jack asked.  
  
"She changed her priorities." Sam gave him a kiss. "My job isn't my whole life anymore."  
  
"When did you decide this?" Jack asked.  
  
"General Kerrigan asked me to do some spot uniform checks since I had a few hours to spare. Looking at all those kids I realised that where I am now is never in a million years where I thought I'd be when I joined the Air Force."  
  
"What you didn't think you'd be running around saving the world from evil aliens for a living?" Jack teased.  
  
"No, but I think it's time I told my life back." Sam said.  
  
"No arguments from me."  
  
"Good now where were we?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But I'm sure you can remind me." He gave her another kiss.  
  
#  
  
"Sam?" Jack said as he crept down the stairs, it was the middle of the night.  
  
"In here." She called softly from the living room.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asked coming to join her on the couch where she was wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would look at these." She said looking at the wedding photos.  
  
"You did look beautiful." Jack said.  
  
"You didn't look bad either." She showed him one of the more formal pictures. "But my favourites are the ones Teal'c took." Sam had given Teal'c several disposable cameras and asked him to take pictures of the wedding from his perspective, seeing as this was the first traditional Earth wedding he had been too. There were interesting candid shots of their friends and family.  
  
"He's pretty good." Jack said.  
  
"Yes he is." Sam agreed.  
  
TBC 


	277. Chapter 277

"Daniel you called?" Sam asked as she walked into Daniel's office the next morning.  
  
"I need some help." He said.  
  
"With what?" Sam questioned.  
  
"I got my finger stuck in this artefact and I was hoping you could help me." Sam couldn't help but laugh. "It's not that funny."  
  
"How did you manage that?" Sam asked as she examined his hand.  
  
"I was trying to translate this text and I dropped it so I put my hand out to catch it and got my finger stuck."  
  
"And your finger has swollen slightly too." Sam observed. "Well I could get a hammer and smash it." Sam offered as a suggestion.  
  
"Sam if I wanted to smash it, I would have called Teal'c. It's a priceless artefact that could be the key to a whole civilisation. I was hoping you could come up with a solution that kept it in one piece."  
  
"Soap?" Sam suggested. "We'll cover your finger in liquid soap and see if we can slide it off."  
  
"Where are we going to get the liquid soap?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Restroom."  
  
"You expect me to walk to the restroom with this on my hand." Sam slipped off her over shirt and put it over Daniel's arm.  
  
"There you go they can't see it now." Sam said. "Come with me." Sam led him to the female restroom.  
  
"Sam, I'm a guy I can't go in there." Daniel reminded her.  
  
"Daniel, I think there would be more problems with me going in the male restroom. Stay here, I'll check it's empty." Sam went in luckily it was. "Come on Daniel." She pulled him in.  
  
"You have mirrors in here." Daniel commented. "And it smells of flowers."  
  
"Air Freshener." Sam replied. "Let's try and get this off as soon as possible so you can get out of here." Daniel walked over to where Sam was and put his hand out so she could put the soap on it.  
  
Sam dispensed some soap and rubbed it into his finger adding some water so it would foam slightly.  
  
"Is this where you tell me this may hurt slightly?" Daniel joked.  
  
"I can get a zat and knock you out if you like?" Sam offered. "On three. One – Two – Three." Sam pulled at the artefact but it didn't move at all. She tried twisting it but it still didn't move.  
  
Just then a young Sgt walked in.  
  
"Sorry ma'am, I should go." She started to turn to go.  
  
"Wait a minute Sgt." Sam said. She stopped. "Dr Jackson seems to be in a big a bind here. Do you think you could go and get me some ice chips?"  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"And not mention this to anyone especially Colonel O'Neill?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'll see what I can do about that Dr Jackson." She said as she left.  
  
"It's going to be all around the base isn't it." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah but probably that you are in here more than you have an artefact on your finger."  
  
"So why the ice?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Maybe if we can get the swelling down slightly we'll be able to get your finger out."  
  
"Might work."  
  
"The ice ma'am." The Sgt returned with ice in a bag.  
  
"This might be cold Daniel." Sam put the bag of ice on his hand. "If this doesn't work I think the artefact has to go."  
  
"It'll have to come off eventually, I can just wait."  
  
"Daniel it will either be the artefact or your finger." Sam stated.  
  
"Ma'am, with your permission." The Sgt said.  
  
"Can you ask Dr Fraiser to come and see me?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Sam, this is a little strange place for a meeting." Janet walked in. "Daniel, you do know this is the women's bathroom."  
  
"I know." Daniel said.  
  
"He got an artefact stuck on his finger, so I thought we'd try soap but that didn't work. Now we're trying ice." Sam told Janet.  
  
"Let me see." Sam removed the bag of ice. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"I tried to catch it." Daniel replied.  
  
"Well I don't think your finger is broken. We'll get a hammer and break it off it will be quicker."  
  
"No." Daniel said adamantly. "We're not breaking this unless it is an absolute last resort."  
  
"Any ideas?" Sam asked.  
  
"Daniel we need to raise your arm above your heart." Janet instructed. "And keep applying the ice. This may take a while; do you want to go to the infirmary?"  
  
"No, the less people who see this the better." Daniel said.  
  
"Then take a seat." She laid out Sam's over shirt on the floor and Daniel sat down. "Once the swelling is down, we'll put some more soap on and try again."  
  
TBC 


	278. Chapter 278

"Okay let's try this." Janet said. "Keep your hand still Daniel and we'll move the artefact it should be easier once we get it past your knuckle. Sam hold his hand still."  
  
"Take a deep breath." Sam said.  
  
It took another fifteen minutes to gently slide the artefact from Daniel's finger. Daniel shook his hand at the loss of the weight.  
  
"Thank you." Daniel said.  
  
"You need to come to the infirmary; I'd like to take an x-ray just to make sure there isn't any serious damage." Janet said.  
  
"Is that really necessary?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll take the artefact back to your lab." Sam told him.  
  
"Thank you Sam."  
  
"I'll go and check there isn't anyone outside." Sam went out the door. Jack was leant against the wall waiting. "Colonel O'Neill." Sam said.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Do you make a habit of hanging around women's restrooms sir?" Sam asked. "Especially when you've been left in charge of the base."  
  
"Well you see, I had a call from the boys in security about a male being escorted by you into the female bathroom. They took a closer look at the tape and realised it was Daniel. So unless there is something that someone is not telling me about Daniel. I thought I should investigate, I've been stood here for twenty minutes but he doesn't seem to have left."  
  
"He was trying to see if the text on the artefact was actually a mirror reflection." Sam said saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Do you want to try again? This time with out flat out lying?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Hang on a minute. Hold this." She handed him the artefact and went back into the restroom.  
  
"So is it clear?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Umm... Jack's stood outside; security called him and told him you were in here. So just leave anyway, I'll deal with him."  
  
"Can't I just hide out in here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm sure there would be many many objections to that Daniel." Janet said. "Besides which I need to take a look at this finger. Let Sam handle the Colonel and I'll get you to the infirmary."  
  
"Let's go." Daniel gave in.  
  
Sam exited the restroom again.  
  
"So I'm waiting for an explanation." Jack said.  
  
"Why don't we go to the General's office?" Sam suggested.  
  
"No why don't you explain?" Janet and Daniel exited the room and tried to make off down the corridor. "Wait there you two. I want an explanation."  
  
"Sorry sir, can't stop medical emergency." Janet said carrying on.  
  
"That better be a medical emergency or I'll have to file some kind of report." Jack called after them.  
  
"Daniel needs his hand x-rayed." Sam told him.  
  
"Why would Daniel need his hand x-rayed and why was he in the female bathroom?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because we needed some soap and I thought there would be more objection to my presence in the male restroom."  
  
"I'm going to like this explanation aren't I?"  
  
"Daniel accidentally got his finger trapped in that artefact you are holding. He called me to help him getting it out with out breaking the aforementioned artefact my first suggestion was liquid soap, but that didn't work hence calling Janet. We had to ice his finger to stop the swelling and then it took Janet and I a while to work it off his finger. Janet wants to x-ray him just to make sure he hasn't broken anything." Jack started laughing halfway through her explanation and couldn't stop. "Get it out your system now sir, so you don't laugh when you talk to Daniel."  
  
"Oh I'll laugh alright. It will get me through all the paperwork that has to be filed when someone is injured. How did he manage to get his finger trapped in this?"  
  
"He dropped it and tried to catch it. Don't you have an SG-team due back any minute?" Sam asked.  
  
"Unfortunately. Can you write me an incident report?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll have it on your desk straight after lunch."  
  
"Good and have Teal'c keep a watch over Danny while he plays with his rocks. I wouldn't want any more Babylonian artefacts attacking him."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam started to walk off then stopped and turned back. "Colonel how did you know it was Babylonian?"  
  
"You made me sit through a whole series of documentaries on Babylonia." He replied. "Something had to sink in."  
  
"Yes sir." The sirens blared.  
  
"Got to go." Jack said and headed for the elevator.  
  
TBC 


	279. Chapter 279

A/N: For those who keep inquiring as to the meaning of the term 'six' it is a term the military pilots use which has spilled over into daily usage. When flying a plane they use a clock for directions with the front of the plane being twelve o'clock and the rear / tail being six o'clock. So if another plane comes up behind them they will be referred to as on their six. It basically means behind them, so watching their backs, hope that clears it up.  
  
Sorry for the delay, but I've had to work.  
  
"What've we got Davis?" Jack asked.  
  
"SG-11's iris code."  
  
"Open the gate." Jack instructed.  
  
"Yes sir." The iris whirled open and the team came through.  
  
"Welcome back SG-11. Report to the infirmary, debriefing in one hour."  
  
"Where's Hammond?" Lieutenant Colonel Deacons asked.  
  
"Washington. So you get have the fun of debriefing me. See you in an hour." Jack sighed.  
  
"Sir, did you manage to sort out the situation with the bathroom?" Davis inquired.  
  
"Daniel injured himself and is in the infirmary. If it happens to get spread round the base that he got his finger stuck in artefact and had to have Sam and Janet assistant him in getting it unstuck so be it." Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir." Davis smiled.  
  
"When's the next team due out?" Jack asked.  
  
"Five hours sir, but SG-4 are due back in three."  
  
"I'll be in Hammond's office until the debriefing, trying to wade through the mountains of paperwork that goes along with running a mountain."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Please feel free to interrupt."  
  
"I'll bear that in mind sir." Davis said before going back to the computers.  
  
#  
  
"So basically you found a few rocks, but no naqquadah. You met some nice less technically advanced folks who invited you to a party to celebrate the newborn son of their leader and you came home." Jack summarised.  
  
"Basically sir." Deacons replied.  
  
"Write up your reports and have them on Hammond's desk in the next forty- eight hours." He instructed.  
  
"Is that a strict forty-eights or a when we get around to it forty-eight hours?" Deacons asked.  
  
"Hammond will probably be back in less than that amount of time. So a strict forty-eight hours, so you're all dismissed and I'm going back to paperwork. Oh and if anyone sees Major Carter tell her I'm still waiting for the incident report."  
  
"Incident report sir?" Deacons questioned.  
  
"Ask someone I'm sure the grapevine has it around the base by now."  
  
#  
  
"Sam." Daniel said walking into her lab.  
  
"Hey Daniel. How's the hand?"  
  
"It'll be fine, no permanent damage." He showed her for emphasis.  
  
"That's great. Did you need something?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for helping earlier, even if I was being a little bit of a jerk."  
  
"You weren't a jerk; you were just a little embarrassed." Sam corrected. "It could have happened to anyone. Look at how many times Siler ends up in the infirmary when he drops his spanner on his foot."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"We work in a dangerous environment people get hurt or have accidents it's only natural. But the just don't tend to do it with Babylonian artefacts." She smiled.  
  
"How did you know it was Babylonian I didn't tell you that did I?"  
  
"No, Jack did. He recognised the style from a series of documentaries I made him watch apparently."  
  
"He still in Hammond's office?" Daniel asked. "I should go and talk to him."  
  
"He should be. Can you take him this? It's my copy of the incident report."  
  
"Sure. You want to get lunch with Teal'c and me later?"  
  
"That would be good. Invite Jack too."  
  
"Will do."  
  
TBC 


	280. Chapter 280

Jack watched from the briefing room as Sam talked animatedly to Siler in the gate room. He didn't know what she was saying but he assumed it was important. She continued to move around the gate room and Siler took notes. Another of the team of SGC personnel who helped with maintenance came and asked her something. She responded with a smile.  
  
"O'Neill, what activity are you participating in?" Teal'c asked as he came up to his side.  
  
"I was just watching Sam and trying to figure out what she was talking with Siler about."  
  
"Would it not be more expedient to ask Major Carter that information?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"It passes the time speculating. Do you think they're trying to figure out what colour to repaint the gate room since Hammond is away? I mean the utilitarian grey is a bit boring."  
  
"I believe they are discussing the Stargate and it's operations O'Neill." Teal'c replied.  
  
"I know that but it's more fun speculating."  
  
#  
  
"Major, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are watching us from the briefing room." Siler advised her.  
  
"I know. I always know when he's watching me."  
  
"How ma'am?" Siler asked.  
  
"It's a woman thing, no scientific explanation. He's probably speculating about what we're talking about."  
  
"Cleaning the Stargate ma'am?" Siler questioned.  
  
"It's probably not his first suggestion no, he probably speculating as to which colour we'd repaint the room in."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"So you'll take care of it."  
  
"I'll have people get on it as soon as the gate is clear for a few hours ma'am."  
  
"Good. Thank you Siler."  
  
#  
  
"I think a nice calming blue would work." Daniel suggested after hearing Jack throwing out suggestions.  
  
"Hey Danny."  
  
"So what are we watching?" He asked walking over to the window.  
  
"We are observing Major Carter, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c informed him.  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It was either this or paperwork." Jack shrugged. "So this won out."  
  
"I see. So are you ready to go to lunch?" Daniel asked.  
  
"We're just waiting for Sam." Jack replied.  
  
"I will inform her that we wish to eat." Teal'c said.  
  
"You do that Teal'c." Jack patted him on the back.  
  
"Major Carter, I am here to inform you that we are preparing to eat lunch at this time."  
  
"I just need to finish this; I'll meet you in the commissary. Oh and tell the Colonel we settled on bright pink with day glow yellow spots for the walls and a lime green carpet."  
  
"Indeed I shall."  
  
Teal'c returned to the briefing room and relayed Sam's message.  
  
"Interesting, it might scare off anyone who wanted to attack." Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Can we go and eat?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes." Jack replied which set the phone in Hammond's office ringing. "I have to get that, it might be someone important. I'll meet you in the commissary."  
  
"Right Jack." Daniel said. "Come on Teal'c food awaits us."  
  
#  
  
"Where's the Colonel?" Sam asked as she joined them with a plate of food ten minutes later.  
  
"On the phone." Daniel replied. "He'll join us when he's done."  
  
"Okay." Sam said.  
  
"So what were you really talking to Siler about?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The Gate needs cleaning." Sam replied. "We were just discussing how to best do that given the frequency of use."  
  
"You clean it?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Yes. Once every six months, more often if there is a problem." Sam replied.  
  
"That's interesting. I didn't realise that." Daniel replied.  
  
"Nor I." Teal'c added.  
  
"That's because we usually do it when SG-1 are on downtime, so I can supervise."  
  
"You learn something new everyday."  
  
"Like not getting your finger stuck in an artefact." Sam joked much Daniel's chagrin.  
  
TBC 


	281. Chapter 281

"I see you started without me." Jack said as he sat down.  
  
"Well it would have got cold if we'd waited sir." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Good point." Jack had to admit.  
  
"So who was on the phone?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Hammond, he'll be back the day after tomorrow." Jack replied.  
  
"That is good news O'Neill." Teal'c said.  
  
"Well it will get me out of excessive paperwork." Jack admitted. "So Sam, pink with day-glow yellow spots and a lime green carpet?" Jack questioned.  
  
"It's more interesting than grey but it may make everyone a little nauseous I guess."  
  
"You knew we were watching you."  
  
"Of course I did. Paranoia is a useful trait in our line of work and you've spent the last four years standing in my lab doorway waiting until I noticed you were there." Sam pointed out.  
  
"I believe Major Carter is correct, I have witnessed many times you observing her." Teal'c added.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"So we'll get back into the field once Hammond's back right?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Should be." Jack replied. "Why is there somewhere you're dying to go?"  
  
"No, I'm just not used to not being shot at in this long."  
  
"I can have someone have an Intar or zat and chase you around the base if you like." Jack offered.  
  
"Colonel that would be an abuse of power however much fun it would be to watch." Sam teased.  
  
"There's no need for that Jack."  
  
"Good because I hate to have to fill out a report for every blast mark."  
  
The siren's blared.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill to the control room. Colonel O'Neill to the control room."  
  
"No food for the guy in charge." Jack muttered.  
  
"I'll come with you sir."  
  
#  
  
"What's going on?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's the Tok'ra; they're sending a message through sir." Davis informed him.  
  
"Put it through the speakers." Jack instructed. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill. Please identify yourself."  
  
"Jack it's Jacob. Where's George?"  
  
"In Washington for a few days. He left me in charge, what's up?"  
  
"Jack, we were on the way to pick up an operative when we picked up a distress call. The whole planet was wiped out by the Goa'uld by the time we got there. We checked the planet for survivors and we found something that we'd like to bring to Earth for protection. We've run every test we can on it and we can't find any thing that could cause a problem."  
  
"Hang a minute Jacob." Jack instructed. "Sam, opinion?"  
  
"If Dad says it's safe I'd believe him. But I'd have the SF's on standby just in case."  
  
"I agree." Jack said. "Jacob wouldn't knowingly endanger Earth." The SF's ran into the gate room. "Jacob bring it through, we're opening the gate now."  
  
"Thank you Jack." Davis opened the gate.  
  
"Colonel, with your permission..." Sam started to ask.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Sam was waiting when her father exited the Stargate carrying a large blanket in his arms.  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"What've you got?" She asked.  
  
"Here be very careful." He handed the blanket and it's contents over to her. "Don't drop it."  
  
TBC 


	282. Chapter 282

"What is it?" Sam asked. Jacob pulled back the blanket; Sam glanced at it then at Jacob. "Dad, that's not an it, that's a baby."  
  
"I kind of noticed that." Jacob said. "From what we can tell he's in perfect health. He doesn't have any naqquadah in his system, but Tok'ra don't have kids and definitely not babies so I thought he would be better off on Earth."  
  
"What've we got Major?" Jack asked from the control room.  
  
"Colonel, I think it would be better if we took this to the infirmary." Sam said heading for the exit.  
  
"Okay. Stand down." He instructed the SF's. "I'll be in the infirmary.  
  
"Janet." Sam called as they entered the infirmary. Jack hadn't yet asked what was in the blanket.  
  
"Sam... Oh hi Jacob."  
  
"I need you to take a look at him." Sam said.  
  
"Jacob where are you injured?" Janet asked.  
  
"Not me." Jacob said. "Him." Sam laid the blanket carefully on the bed and pulled the blanket back.  
  
"Jacob, that's a baby." Jack said.  
  
"You're an observant guy."  
  
"Hey precious." Janet said to the baby who was asleep.  
  
"We ran some tests on him, there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him. He has no naqquadah in his system."  
  
"So why do the Tok'ra have a baby?" Janet inquired.  
  
"All the people on his planet were wiped out by the Goa'uld, the only reason he survived is because he was hidden in a small underground room and when his mother had been hit with the staff weapon she'd fallen over the entrance."  
  
"No one else survived." Janet asked as she huffed on stethoscope to warm it up.  
  
"No." Jacob said.  
  
"Jake, why didn't you tell me you were bringing a baby here. You made it sound like something of scientific interest."  
  
"How would you have reacted if I had told you Jack?"  
  
"Well I would have called Washington and got permission." Jack said.  
  
"Jack, don't raise your voice, you'll wake him up." Sam said.  
  
"Sorry. Doc, find out if he's going to start ticking, Jake come with me, we're going to call Hammond, Sam stay and observe."  
  
"He's heart beat is fine." Janet said. "Sam, do you sense anything?"  
  
"No." Sam said.  
  
"We'll run a blood test to check for anything else. But for now he's going to need a name."  
  
"How about Jacob since Dad found him?" Sam suggested.  
  
"Works for me." Janet said. "I'll go and get a smaller."  
  
While Janet was gone a call went out for Daniel and Teal'c to report to the infirmary which woke baby Jacob up.  
  
"It's okay sweetheart." Sam said picking him up and held him against her shoulder. "Shush, it's okay sweetheart. Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush." He settled slightly.  
  
"You're a natural with him." Janet said coming back in.  
  
"Umm, I've been thinking about it more lately, having kids. It would be nice, but..."  
  
"Do you want me to schedule you for the tests we've been putting off?" Janet asked.  
  
"I don't know. This job is a big responsibility and I work long hours and it's dangerous, but I think it would be all worth it."  
  
"I know my job isn't as dangerous or quiet so long hours but I wouldn't be without Cass, she keeps me grounded."  
  
"Umm." Sam said.  
  
"Let's get this blood test done." Janet said. Sam laid baby Jacob back down so Janet could draw the blood.  
  
"How old do you think he is?" Sam asked.  
  
"About four months." Janet replied. "All done." The baby was crying again, so Sam picked him back up.  
  
"Sam why are you holding a baby?" Daniel asked as he and Teal'c came into the infirmary.  
  
"Because he was a little upset that Janet stuck a needle in his arm." Sam replied, obviously they wanted more of an explanation. "Dad found him on a planet the Goa'uld had wiped out, it's only by pure chance that he wasn't killed too. Dad thought he would be better off on Earth."  
  
"Does this child have a name?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"We're calling him Jacob." Sam replied.  
  
"Where is Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"On the phone to General Hammond with my Dad." She replied. Janet who had been scribbling on a note pad looked up.  
  
"Gentlemen I have an assignment for you." Janet said. "Jacob's going to need some things; we can make do for a little while but not for long." She handed Daniel the list she had made. "Go into town and see if you can get these things. Bring me back a receipt and I'll have accounting cut you a cheque as a medical expense."  
  
"Okay." Daniel said.  
  
TBC 


	283. Chapter 283

Sam sat on the edge of the bed gently rocking the baby. Janet had gone to hurry up the blood test results.  
  
"Sam." Jack said as he and Jacob re-enter the infirmary.  
  
"Keep it down; I just got him back to sleep. He doesn't like needles being stabbed in his arm."  
  
"Who does?" Jack shrugged.  
  
"So what did General Hammond say?" Sam asked.  
  
"He can stay."  
  
"Good because I don't think it can be good for someone this little to keep going through the gate." She said.  
  
"Hammond will make arranges for him to be placed with appropriate parents after he gets back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sam, Jacob's blood work appears to be normal." Janet said entering reading the report from the lab.  
  
"You haven't taken any blood from me." Jacob said slightly confused.  
  
"Sorry Colonel, Jacob I didn't realise you were back."  
  
"About the blood work?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"I was talking about baby Jacob. His blood work is clear."  
  
"His name is Jacob?" Jack questioned.  
  
"He needed a name and since Dad found him I thought Jacob was appropriate." Sam replied.  
  
"I see. I guess it will work. So Doc he's no danger to the base?"  
  
"Not as far as I can tell."  
  
"By the way, why were Daniel and Teal'c asked to come to the infirmary?" Jack inquired.  
  
"I needed to send them on a mission."  
  
"What kind of mission?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Colonel, babies require a lot of stuff. But for now we need diapers, formula, some clothes, the basics. So I sent them shopping, Daniel is going to bring me back a receipt which I'll put through accounting as a medical expense to reimburse him."  
  
"You had to call him Jacob?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"Well Selmak would be a little odd? How would we explain that to people?" Sam asked.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Besides I like the name Jacob, I know a good guy named Jacob." She winked at him.  
  
"Okay." He smiled.  
  
"I'm still working on somewhere for him to sleep." Janet said. "For now Sam are you okay holding him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well I need to get back to filling out the paperwork involved with little Jake here. If there are developments Doc you'll let me know?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And Sam?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Don't get too attached, he'll only be here a few days."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
#  
  
"Do you know how expensive baby things are?" Daniel asked as he walked back into Janet's office. Teal'c followed behind him carrying more bags and Moses basket.  
  
"Yes." Janet replied. "But keep the noise down, Jacob is asleep."  
  
"Couldn't Jacob sleep in some of the guest quarters rather the infirmary?"  
  
"We decided to call the baby Jacob." Janet explained. "Did you manage to get everything on the list?"  
  
"Indeed we were most successful in our mission." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Let me take the Moses basket and we'll make a bed up and settle him down. Sam's arms must be tired by now; she's been holding him pretty much since you left."  
  
"Sam?" Daniel questioned. "Aren't you worried she'll get attached like she did with Cassie?"  
  
"Daniel, I think she was attached from the first moment she saw him and her maternal instincts kick into overdrive. I hate be the one to tell you this but I think Sam's priorities have change over the last few weeks. I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to keep him."  
  
"Do you think she and Jack would be able to?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not with them both on an active field team." Janet replied.  
  
"Do you think Sam would be willing to give up going into the field?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I guess that's up to her. But some things are worth it." Janet shrugged.  
  
TBC 


	284. Chapter 284

Sam tossed and turned unable to sleep feeling guilty for leaving baby Jacob in the infirmary while she hand returned home for the night. She knew the nurses would take good care of him but that didn't ease the guilt any.  
  
After giving Jack a full formal debriefing of what happened on baby Jacob's planet and providing the gate address he requested that a team be sent to give the people a proper burial, which Jack had decided to leave the decision up to Hammond on, had departed heading back to join the Tok'ra.  
  
Sam tossed some more before prodding Jack in the back, when this didn't receive a response she tried the ribs.  
  
"What?" Jack groaned half asleep.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Is the world ending?" He muttered into his pillow.  
  
"No."  
  
"The Goa'uld about to attack?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We're being burgled?"  
  
"No, nothing like that."  
  
"Then can't it wait until morning. I was asleep."  
  
"No." Sam replied.  
  
"What is it?" He turned to look at her, still half asleep.  
  
"It's about Jacob."  
  
"Your Dad is back with the Tok'ra, you can call him tomorrow if you need to talk to him."  
  
"No about baby Jacob."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I want to keep him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to keep him."  
  
"Sam, he's not a lost puppy, you just don't claim him."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"I told you not to get attached." Jack reminded her.  
  
"I was already attached."  
  
"Sam it's not that simple, Hammond is going to arrange good parents for him, with good security clearance in case he gains any odd powers."  
  
"We have good security clearance." Sam pointed out.  
  
"We're also on the premier field team. You can't leave a kid with a sitter for unknown periods of time. You have to be practical. Besides which our jobs are dangerous, we don't make good prospective parents."  
  
"So I won't be on a field team anymore." Sam shrugged. "I'll stay in the lab."  
  
"You're willing to give up everything you've worked for the last ten years to stay in the lab. You love being in the field, meeting new people, finding new doohickeys, making sure we don't get hurt."  
  
"Priorities change. I've been thinking about having kids more the last few weeks. What by miracles of all miracles I got pregnant tomorrow?"  
  
"Then we'd have nine months to figure something out." Jack pointed out. "This is more honey I decided I wanted to adopt a kid today."  
  
"Jack...."  
  
"Sam, it's 0300 I'm exhausted can we talk about this in the morning?"  
  
"Fine." She huffed and rolled over onto her side.  
  
"Sam, don't be mad. This just isn't the time to talk about this." She didn't say anything. "Goodnight." Jack put his head on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
TBC 


	285. Chapter 285

"Knock knock." Daniel said as he stood in the open doorway to Hammond's office.  
  
"Come in Daniel." Jack said.  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding all day." Daniel commented.  
  
"One, I've not been hiding and two I've been busy. I've had two briefings for the teams I sent out today, two debriefings from the teams that came home and a meeting to discuss expenditure on toilet paper which could have really waited until Hammond got back." Jack snapped.  
  
"Sorry what did you do get out of the wrong side of bed this morning?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Sorry Daniel." Jack apologised.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm pretty much guessing Sam isn't talking to me. She left the house before I even woke up this morning." Jack sighed.  
  
"Did you have a fight?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She woke me up at 0300 to tell me she wants to adopt the kid. That she'll work in the lab instead of in the field."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"It was 3 am. What was I supposed to say? Besides which it's not really something you spring on someone. By the way honey I want to adopt a kid."  
  
"You said flat out no?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"No. I said we need to talk about it a reasonable hour and that it was impractical. She got in a huff and I haven't spoken to her since."  
  
"Do you think you adopting Jacob would be a bad idea?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Timing could have been better, but I'm not wholly against the idea. It just might not be practical. We need Sam in the field as much as we need her in the lab. Having a baby at home would work not with both of us out there."  
  
"We could manage without here, if that's what you both want. Sam would make a great Mom."  
  
"I know she would." Jack said.  
  
"And the likelihood of her being able to have kids after Jollinar is highly diminished."  
  
"I know that too."  
  
"Plus the fact that the NID would probably still have issues with it."  
  
"Daniel, you're not telling me anything I don't know already."  
  
"Maybe adopting Jacob is your destiny."  
  
"Destiny?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Sure. Things happen for a reason, there was a reason we met, there was a reason you and Sam met. It's all about choices, parallel universes where every fork in the path is played out."  
  
"Daniel, I've got a stack more paperwork which Hammond will want done before he gets back tomorrow. Say what you want to say in simple English please."  
  
"Spend some time with Jacob see how you feel, then talk to Sam."  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"I was just saying. I'll leave you to your paperwork, but just so you know. Sam's in her lab taking the Naqquadah reactor to pieces and Teal'c is in the infirmary watching over baby Jacob. I think he likes the idea of being Uncle Teal'c."  
  
"Daniel...."  
  
"I know get out." Daniel smiled. "Just think about it, I think the world owes us a personal life for the amount of times we've saved it. I'll see you later."  
  
Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The phone rang.  
  
"O'Neill." He answered. "Mr President.... Yes sir... Perhaps if there wasn't so much paperwork involved... yes sir...."  
  
Jack continued to answer the President's questions and give him an update as to the state of the SG-teams.  
  
"..... The baby sir, he's fine as far as I know. .... I haven't had chance to check on him yet today, but Doctor Fraiser hasn't informed me of any problems and it seems he's had a stream of visitors .... Yes sir..... Actually sir he was named Jacob, because Jacob Carter found him.... yes sir I think sending a team to bury his people would be a good idea.... yes sir, I'll arrange that.... Another week sir?.... I'll manage thank you... Enjoy the rest of your day too Mr President."  
  
Jack sighed as he hung up, Hammond was going to be gone an extra week due to additional problems the day had raised, which required his attention. So he was still in charge which meant he had to make decision about what happened to Jacob. Which is where the difficulties would lie.  
  
TBC 


	286. Chapter 286

There was a knock on Hammond's office door.  
  
"Yeah, it's open." Jack called.  
  
"Colonel, do you have a minute?" Janet asked.  
  
"Sure Doc, it'll save me from trying to figure the gate schedule for the next week, since Hammond it turns has to stay in Washington longer. So what can I do for you Doc?"  
  
"Sir, I need a favour I wouldn't ask if there were anyone else." Janet started.  
  
"What kind of favour because if involves leaving the mountain no can do."  
  
"No, you can do this favour and stay right in this office." Janet said.  
  
"I'm listening." Jack leant back against the chair.  
  
"I need you to watch Jacob for me." Janet said picking the Moses basket with the sleeping baby in from outside the door.  
  
"You want me to watch the baby?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I wouldn't ask unless it was absolutely necessary sir."  
  
"Why can't some else watch him?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sam's dismantling the naqquadah reactor pretending she isn't mad at you, Daniel is in his lab translating it. Teal'c is kel'noreeming and the rest of my staff and the base staff is busy. It's either you or the security room staff sir."  
  
"Why can't you keep him in the infirmary?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Siler and the maintenance team are scheduled to being maintenance in the infirmary and with them banging around...."  
  
"Sam or Daniel didn't put you up to this did they?"  
  
"Of course not sir." Janet stated adamantly.  
  
"Give him here. But if all hell breaks loose, he's going to security."  
  
"Yes sir." Janet handed him the basket. She stepped out the door and returned with a bag. "There are diapers and bottles in there. When you heat them up test it on your wrist...."  
  
"I know all about it Doc. We'll be fine."  
  
"Just call me if you need anything sir."  
  
"Out Doc and that's an order."  
  
"Yes sir." Janet turned and left with a small smile on her face.  
  
#  
  
An hour later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come." Jack gently called.  
  
"Jack, I need to talk to you about...." Ferretti paused. "Jack, you have a baby is your arm."  
  
"Noticed that huh." Jack said.  
  
"Where did it come from?"  
  
"He and his name is Jacob apparently."  
  
"Okay. Where did Jacob come from?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"Jacob is the only survivor of a planet that was wiped out by the Goa'uld. Jacob, as in General Jacob of Jacob and Selmak of the Tok'ra brought him here because he thought he'd be better off on Earth. Sam and Janet named him Jacob."  
  
"I see. But that doesn't explain why you have him."  
  
"I'm babysitting since Siler's banging something about in the infirmary. Plus on top of which I have to figure out what happens to him because Hammond is going to be in Washington for another, plus I have to send a team to bury his people."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find some good adoptive parents for him." Ferretti said.  
  
"Sam wants to adopt him." Jack said blankly.  
  
"What do you think about it?"  
  
"He's a good kid, but it just seems a little impractical given our jobs. But Sam's willing to give up going out into the field or so she told me when she woke me up to tell she wanted to adopt him."  
  
"So are you going to do it?" Ferretti asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Jack sighed. "But you didn't come here to talk about the baby so what's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"In the capacity of temporary base commanding officer or as in friend?"  
  
"The first. I have a requisition order that's been held up."  
  
"When was it filed?" Jack asked.  
  
"Three days ago."  
  
"Hand me the green file folder behind you." Jack prompted as Ferretti reached for the file, Jacob woke up. "Shush shush." Jack rocked him gently.  
  
"Is he supposed to cry like that?"  
  
"Well he can't be hungry I feed him twenty minutes ago and I change his diaper."  
  
"What about burping him?" Ferretti suggested.  
  
"Damn I knew I forgot something." He grabbed the cloth diaper and flung it over his arm and gently after putting Jacob in the correct position rubbed his back in small circles to encourage him to burp which settled him slightly. "Find your requisition out of the pile." Jack instructed.  
  
"Got it." Ferretti placed it on the desk in front of Jack, who quickly skim read it.  
  
"Sounds reasonable." He stopped rubbing circles long enough to sign the requisition. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks Jack and for what it's worth I think you and Sam would make great parents."  
  
TBC 


	287. Chapter 287

There was another knock on the door an hour later.  
  
"Enter." Jack called gently; Jacob was asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"Colonel we need you in the control room, there's a problem." Davis informed him.  
  
"Is it the kind of problem that involves weapons fire?" Jack asked.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good because baby seems to have to come too."  
  
"Yes sir." Davis didn't know what else to say.  
  
Jack pushed back the chair, putting his other hand on Jacob's back so he was safe.  
  
"Speak quietly and tell me what the problem is?" Jack said.  
  
"Circuitry problems sir."  
  
"Is there people to deal with that? Major Carter perhaps." Jack suggested.  
  
"General Hammond requires that all problems are reported to him first sir." Davis said.  
  
"Someone call Major Carter on the phone get her down here." Jack instructed. "And keep the noise down, waking a sleeping baby is not a good idea."  
  
"Yes sir." Davis stated.  
  
"What's the problem Sgt?" Sam asked as she ran up the steps into the control room.  
  
"Shush Major." Jack said.  
  
"There appear to be some problems with some of the circuitry ma'am." Davis replied in answer to her question.  
  
"Why do you have Jacob Colonel?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm babysitting. Apparently Siler is banging around in the infirmary and Janet needed someone to watch him for a while."  
  
"Er... Colonel, Sgt Siler isn't here today. It's his niece's christening and he's godfather so he had the whole day off." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Why that...." Jack raised his voice slightly.  
  
"Sir you'll wake him up." Sam reminded him.  
  
"I think Doc and I need to have a little chat."  
  
"Do you want me to take him?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, fix the gate. There is a team due back in ninety minutes and we need it functional by then."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied. "But what are you going to do with him?"  
  
"I think Teal'c should have been done Kel'noreeming for now. He can watch him for a while."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said. "So Sgt what is the problem with the circuits?"  
  
#  
  
Jack knocked on Teal'c's room door. The former Jaffa opened the door.  
  
"Greetings O'Neill, is there something with which I may assist you?"  
  
"Yeah Teal'c buddy, I need you to baby sit while I go and yell at Doc."  
  
"For what does Doctor Fraiser require discipline?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Lying to a superior officer. So can you watch him, he's asleep?"  
  
"Indeed I can O'Neill."  
  
"Good. One baby and one diaper bag. Have fun." Jack handed them over.  
  
#  
  
"Doc, get here right now." Jack yelled as he entered the infirmary.  
  
"Is there a problem Colonel?" Janet quickly asked as she appeared.  
  
"Do you know you can get court martialled for lying to a superior officer?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"So would you care to explain to me why you lied to me about Sgt Siler and the maintenance team?"  
  
"Sir?" Janet questioned.  
  
"I've just been informed that Sgt Siler isn't even on the base today and there is no banging so I'd have to say that telling me that there was would constitute lying would it not?"  
  
"Colonel, I may have been mistaken about Sgt Siler being here but maintenance is being carried out." Janet replied.  
  
"Colonel, excuse me sir." A Sgt asked.  
  
"What Sgt?" Jack snapped.  
  
"I just need to advise Dr Fraiser of something sir."  
  
"Can't it wait?" Jack demanded.  
  
"It will just take a minute sir." The Sgt stated.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Ma'am we finished chiselling out the area of wall that was damaged and have re-plastered it. But it will take several hours at least to dry so we've set up a boundary area around it. If you can not disturb the area and we'll come back and repaint it tomorrow. We'll also return the equipment that has been sent to be fixed tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Sgt." Janet said. "Carry on."  
  
"I guess I owe you an apology." Jack said.  
  
"Colonel, I would never lie to you intentionally. I did need Jacob out of the infirmary while they chiselled out the wall area and you were the only one I could ask to take him. But just out of curiosity where is he right now?"  
  
"With Teal'c." Jack replied.  
  
"Once they've cleared up the mess and the smell has dissipated slightly. I'll go and collected him. Thank you for your assistance."  
  
"Janet I'm sorry I yelled." Jack apologised again.  
  
"Yes sir." Janet said.  
  
TBC 


	288. Chapter 288

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had a stomach bug that has had me throwing up for the last couple of days. Hopefully now i'm feeling slightly better the story will continue at it's normal pace.

"You either need to go and find Colonel O'Neill and get him to sign off on that for in the next five minutes or I'm going to have to forge his signature. I'm sure that you know which of those options I'd prefer." Sam stated.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The Sgt said.  
  
"Especially since she knows that forging my signature would get her court martialled." Jack remarked.  
  
"Colonel, I need you to sign here." The Sgt held out the clipboard and pen to Jack.  
  
"What am I exactly am I signing for?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sir, just sign it." Sam said. "If you need me to fix the gate in less than an hour just sign it, seeing as explaining what everything is would take longer than that."  
  
"You know that's pretty close to insubordination Major." Jack said as he scrawled his name.  
  
"So have me court martialled and fix the gate yourself sir. I could do with the time off." Sam pushed the chair back and started to walk out.  
  
"Major, get back here and fix this problem now." Jack demanded.  
  
"Colonel, you just signed a requisition for parts that I can't fix it without and once you dismiss the Sgt it'll take at least ten minutes for him to find them. So I thought I'd make effective use of my time and go to the restroom, but only if that's okay with you sir." Sam added sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, but once it's fixed come and find me we need to have a little chat."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam left.  
  
"Anyone finds out about this and the whole base will be running up and down the mountain until midnight is that understood." Jack warned.  
  
"Yes sir." Everyone replied.  
  
"Carry on. I'll be in Hammond's office."  
  
#  
  
Once the gate was fixed the team came back through and Jack had to put off his meeting with Sam for a few minutes.  
  
"Right." He said after sending the returning team to the infirmary. "Would you care to tell me what is going on?" He shut the door to Hammond's office.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Colonel." Sam said.  
  
"Sam, cut the crap. You left before I woke up this morning, you've secluded in your lab taking the naqquadah generator completely to pieces for no apparent reason and now you're being insubordinate in front the gate room staff. It's not like you and I want an explanation."  
  
"No explanation sir. Request a week's leave."  
  
"Denied." Jack said.  
  
"Fine I quit. I'll have my resignation on your desk in less than thirty minutes. It's been a pleasure Colonel."  
  
"Sam, stop being stupid. You don't want to quit. Forget the whole military thing. I'm your husband and I love you tell me what's going on."  
  
"I need sometime off. To get away from this place and everything associated with it. I need to clear my head." Sam sighed.  
  
"Some time away from me?"  
  
"Yeah. And just so you know, I left as soon as you went back to sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry I reacted that way. But it's not something you spring on someone in the middle of the night." Jack said.  
  
"It was a stupid idea. I mean why should we get a normal like with kids and a dog because we have to save the world for a living? I was stupid for even thinking it." A tear ran down her face.  
  
"Actually I don't think you are. You're right we can't put our lives on hold because of what we do, but we do have an obligation and a responsibility." Jack sighed.  
  
"So we have to find him a good family." Sam wiped her face.  
  
"No actually I think we should adopt him. We just have to figure out how to convince Hammond that we can do without you on SG-1 and that the galaxy can cope with you staying on Earth most of time."  
  
"You really mean that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure I do. You're better at coming up with a good argument than I am. So think of something to say to him to convince him it's a good idea. Also take a couple days off if you need to. You're no good to me if you can't focus. Hammond will be back in a week, we need to work everything out by then and sit down with Teal'c and Daniel and figure out how this will work. Janet too, we'll need a babysitter when you have to go off world."  
  
"You're really sure about this? I mean it's a big commitment for a kid who isn't even yours or mine."  
  
"But he'd be ours. I spent a few hours with him earlier he's a great kid. And you know we'll never sleep again right?" Jack smirked.  
  
"I know. Thank you."  
  
"C'mere." He pulled her into a hug. "Now about the insubordination."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I'm overtired, I have a headache and PMS."  
  
"Try not to do it again. Is the gate going to be functional for a few days?"  
  
"Should be." Sam replied.  
  
"Then take a couple days off, between us we can figure out an argument and watch Jacob and then we'll talk to Hammond when he gets back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now you're dismissed, I have a base to run." Jack said seriously.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled.  
  
TBC


	289. Chapter 289

A/N: I did have three chapters written and saved on disk but somehow it got corrupted so now i have to remember what was in them and rewrite them.

"So where are you going?" Jack asked as he watched Sam pack. "San Diego to visit Mark and the kids?"  
  
"No." Sam replied.  
  
"Vegas to fritter away some of that money you've accumulated?" Jack asked.  
  
"No." Sam shook her head.  
  
"So where then?"  
  
"Well you see I married a guy who has the perfect retreat in the land of sky blue waters." She turned to look at him.  
  
"You're going fishing without me?" Jack said. "That's not fair."  
  
"Don't worry I won't go fishing." Sam replied straight-faced. "I wouldn't want to disturb the empty lake."  
  
"I'll have you know there are fish in there." Jack crossed his arms.  
  
"Jack we were there for our honeymoon, no fish."  
  
"We didn't exactly spend a lot of time fishing." Jack reminded her.  
  
"Maybe you can remind me what exactly we got up to because my memory is a little foggy."  
  
"I think I can manage that. But you know if we get to keep Jacob we're not going to do this any time we want."  
  
"We'll just have to practice being quiet." Sam said wrapping his arm around his neck.  
  
"Now that's something I can get behind." He kissed her.  
  
#  
  
"So have a nice day at work honey." Sam said as she stood on the front step dressed in jeans and a shirt. She was booked on a flight to Minnesota in two hours.  
  
"Without you there? No way." Jack gave her a kiss. "Give me a call at the base when you get there and keep your cell phone with you in case I and / or the base need you."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam saluted.  
  
"I love you." Jack said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Have a good time."  
  
"Be careful and don't cause any diplomatic incidents." Sam said.  
  
"I'll leave that to Daniel." He winked at her. "I'll see you in a couple days."  
  
"Bye." Sam tucked her hands in her back pockets as she watched him get into the truck and drive away. She sighed and before she went back inside to make sure she had everything she needed for a couple of days.  
  
#  
  
"Excuse me Colonel?" Siler stopped him in the hallway later that day.  
  
"Yes Siler?"  
  
"Do you have any ideas where Major Carter is sir?" Siler asked.  
  
"She's taken a couple of days leave out of the numerous ones she had owing to her. Is it important?"  
  
"It can wait sir. When exactly will she be back?"  
  
"She's taken three days." Jack replied. "She has her cell phone in an absolute emergency but try not to use it unless absolutely necessary."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Carry on."  
  
#  
  
"Jack what are you doing?" Daniel asked when he found him in the briefing room with a large stack of files later that day.  
  
"Trying to find a replacement." Jack replied.  
  
"A replacement for whom?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Sam. I told her that we could adopt Jacob if she could convince Hammond that the world wouldn't end if she wasn't on SG-1 anymore and she just stayed on base in the lab most of the time. So I thought it would work better if we had a possible replacement lined up."  
  
"So you agreed to it then?" Daniel sat down.  
  
"Yes. I like the kid, but I don't know if Hammond will agree to it."  
  
"Teal'c and I can help you come up with an argument. Where is Sam anyway? I haven't seen her today."  
  
"She got a little tense and stressed out and was threatening to quit so I gave her a couple days leave. She's gone to Minnesota."  
  
"Aren't you a good husband?" Daniel teased.  
  
"I'm being a good CO. I can't have her here if she is distracted. She needs to work a few things out, so I'm giving her space."  
  
"It's still a nice thing to do. If I'm going to have to work with this person hand some of those files over." Daniel said.  
  
"Here." Jack slid half the pile over to him.  
  
"Let's find someone."  
  
TBC


	290. Chapter 290

Sam lay back her head on a pillow and closed her eyes relaxing. There was a gentle breeze and the water rippled in its path. The boat Sam lay in rocked gently from side to side in time to the birds that where circling around in the air above.  
  
An unadulterated paradise on Earth, a place untouched by the presence of the Goa'uld and stress of military life.  
  
Sam's blissful relaxation was shattered by the ring of her cell phone. She felt about with her hand and until she had it in her grasp and hitting the accept button she put it to her ear.  
  
"This better be good."  
  
"That's a polite way to answer the phone." Jack retorted on the other end.  
  
"Hello. This is Samantha Carter or O'Neill depending on why you are calling. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP." Sam replied.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sam asked.  
  
"Can't a guy just call his wife to make sure she got where she was going safely?"  
  
"Not many men have wives who have literally saved the world for a living." Sam reminded. "I'm fine."  
  
"So what are you doing right now?" Jack asked.  
  
"I bought you a present." Sam replied.  
  
"What kind of present?" Jack questioned.  
  
"The kind that floats and has oars."  
  
"You bought me a row boat?"  
  
"Well technically I bought me a row boat but I'll be giving it to you as soon as I'm finished with it."  
  
"So what exactly have you done with this row boat that you've bought?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well right now I'm lying in it in the middle of the lake looking at the white clouds overhead and talking to you."  
  
"Ah the easy life." Jack sighed.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"Well it would be perfect if you were here."  
  
"That sounds more like it." Jack replied.  
  
"So what've you been doing today?"  
  
"Well Siler was looking for you but he says it can wait then in between briefings and debriefings and endless expense reports that need signing Daniel and I have been trying to replace you."  
  
"Oh that's nice I've only been gone ten hours and you're trying to replace me already." Sam joked.  
  
"We thought if we had a suggestion for a replacement on SG-1, someone we all agree we could work with at least in the short term, Hammond might be more amenable to our suggestion about adopting Jacob."  
  
"Who is on the short list?" Sam asked.  
  
"The only person we can agree on so far is Hailey and she's only just about to graduate and she doesn't have enough experience."  
  
"Jack, Daniel was a mild mannered, sneezing geeky but cute archaeologist the first time you took him through the gate and look how well that turned out."  
  
"True. Five years ago if someone told me that he would turn out to be my best friend I would have sent them to the nearest looney bin."  
  
"Just because she doesn't have experience at the moment doesn't mean she won't get it in the field with you guys in a couple of missions."  
  
"So you think Hailey would work?"  
  
"Keep her on the short list. I have a few ideas of people, but I'll put those forward when I get back."  
  
"Just make sure they are not too geeky a scientist that they have no sense of humour." Jack stated.  
  
"I think I was just insulted somewhere in there."  
  
"You've always got my sense of humour." Jack said. "Knowing when I'm joking or being sarcastic is always a good first criteria and Hammond would probably prefer someone military, given this is a military operation."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Unauthorised off world activation. Unauthorised off world activation. Colonel O'Neill to the control room." Sam heard the tannoy in the background announce.  
  
"I have to go." Jack said.  
  
"Okay. Be careful. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Have a good mini-vacation. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jack hung up on her. Sam ended the call and dropped the phone back by her hand on the bottom of the boat.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to relax again but she couldn't stop wonder what the unauthorised off world activation was.  
  
TBC 


	291. Chapter 291

The unauthorised off-world gate activation turned out to have been from a planet which they had made contact with several years earlier which had just experienced an earthquake. They were requesting medical help and supplies.  
  
After a quick phone call to the President, Jack had been granted permission to send a medical team and four other SG teams to help out. They had also sent enough food and water to last for a couple of days. Because most of the base medical personnel had gone to help Daniel and Teal'c had been given positions of chief babysitters. Jack had to co-ordinate all the teams and their trips through the gate around the normal gate schedule which he had been asked to maintain.  
  
He'd had to stay on base that night to authorise several of the more severally injured being brought back to Earth for treatment, he'd also had to send an airman to pick Cassie up and bring her to the base for the night, so she hadn't had to stay home alone. She had fallen in love with Jacob as much as the others and had insisted on helping look after him.  
  
Siler had rigged a radio with duct tape so the button that allowed a person to speak was held in so that they could use it as a temporary baby monitor in case they had to go to the bathroom or eat.  
  
So when Jack finally got home the next evening he was exhausted. When he pushed the door open he had expected to hear the usual rustle as the door hit the mail that hadn't been picked up yet. But that was not the case. He however was hit with the smell of roses.  
  
Knowing that there were no flowers in the house, he flicked on the light switch. On the floor at his feet was the beginning of a trail of red rose petals. Either his house had been robbed by a very messy burglar or someone wanted him to follow the trail.  
  
The trail went down through the living room and out the door, across the decking, around the side of the house to the ladder to the roof. Attached to each rung was a rose. He carefully untied each one as he climbed up them. When he finally reached the top he had a bouquet in his hand.  
  
"Hi." He said when he saw Sam wrapped in a blanket on a lounge chair looking straight at him.  
  
"Hi. Oh you brought me flowers, you shouldn't have. Roses too I'm impressed Prince Charming." She smiled.  
  
"Hey." He said as he came closer and kissed her.  
  
"Hey yourself Colonel." She gave him another kiss.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Minnesota until tomorrow."  
  
"Am I wrecking you plans for the evening?" Sam asked moving so Sam could Jack could slip into the seat and she could sit on his lap.  
  
"Only my plans to call my wife and then crash for the night. It's been a long couple of days."  
  
"So I heard." Sam replied. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I called Daniel and asked him to call me when you were leaving the base. He filled me in on what happened."  
  
"I managed to sleep for about an hour off and on all night because people kept waking me up to ask me things. Hammond deserves a pay raise, whatever he gets should be quadrupled."  
  
"I think the Air Force might have a problem with that, but since you're speaking to the President you should recommend he gets hazard pay for having to deal with you." Sam gave him another kiss before he could say anything in response.  
  
"You didn't tell me why you were back." Jack said when she broke the kiss.  
  
"I was listening to the radio last night." Sam replied. "By the way how is Jacob?"  
  
"He's fine. Doesn't seem to be any worse the wear for spending most of the night and all of today with Teal'c, Danny and Cass. By the way Cass wants to get to pick him a middle name. She spent two hours on an Internet website trying to pick something but she has got it down to a short list."  
  
"Please tell me she doesn't want to pick something like Brad." Sam said.  
  
"No. She wants to pick something that has meaning and significance and history."  
  
"I'm sure she'll find something subtle then." Sam smiled.  
  
"But that was changing the subject Major." Jack reminded her. "You were listening to the radio last night." He prompted.  
  
"It was one of those late night call in talk shows."  
  
"What one of those share your pathetic love life woes kind of call in talk shows?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Something like that." Sam replied. "But it was about the place you feel safest in the world."  
  
"Let me guess half them said in their own bed or in their flashy red sports car." Jack suggested.  
  
"Something like that. But it got me thinking..."  
  
"About where you feel safest." Sam nodded. "Let me guess your lab."  
  
"No." Sam replied.  
  
"But somewhere on the base."  
  
"No."  
  
"So where do you feel safest in the world?" Jack asked.  
  
"Right here." Sam replied.  
  
"On the roof?" Jack questioned. "Because I got to tell you it's not the first place I'd pick."  
  
"No, the place in the world I feel safest, no matter how cheesy it sounds is in your arms. I thought about it all night. As much as I love Minnesota and the cabin, here is where I needed to be with you. So I caught the first available flight back this afternoon."  
  
"You feel safest with me? Even we've been shot at, killed, tortured and who the hell knows what else."  
  
"I'm alive and I here. So I'd say yes. I know if anything happens you will be the first one to come after me and you'll never stop until I'm safe. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Jack said. "This is kind of nice, but I don't think I can move for a while. I'm too tired."  
  
"Staying here is good." Jack wrapped his arms tighter around her and they just sat there in silence.  
  
TBC 


	292. Chapter 292

Jack whistled as he made his way along the corridors of the base towards the briefing room for his 0800 briefing the next morning. He greeted everyone he passed with a cheery good morning, which some of the younger members of the SGC found quite scary.

After sitting through the briefing with relatively good cheer and asking reasonable questions and agreeing that the mission would go ahead later that day, he whistled as he walked into Hammond's office and continued as he read through some paperwork which needed to be attended to.

"I wouldn't have believed the rumours if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Daniel commented as he leant against the doorjamb.

"Danny-boy come in." Jack encouraged cheerily. "Believed what?"

"Okay what did you do with the grumpy Colonel we all know?" Daniel asked. "I mean I think we should have Janet runs some tests, make sure some alien hasn't beamed you up and replaced you with an impostor."

"What are you prattling on about Daniel?" Jack asked.

"You being a surprisingly chipper mood this morning."

"Did you just use the word chipper?" Jack questioned.

"You've been scaring airmen by whistling and then I ran into Lieutenant Delancy he said you'd actually listened in the briefing and were asking logical questions. So either you've been replaced by an impostor or something happened and for the sanity of the base I'm here to inquire what it is."

Jack leant back against the chair and studied his friend before smiling.

"When I got home last I found someone had been in the house."

"You're happy because you got burgled?" Daniel questioned.

"This person didn't steal anything, they actually left something behind."

"What?" Daniel asked intrigued.

"A trail of rose petals."

"A trail of rose petals." Daniel repeated.

"Yes, they led all the way to the ladder to the roof. At the top was a very hot blonde."

"You're not cheating on Sam are you because if you are..."

"Daniel it was Sam." Jack interrupted.

"I thought Sam was in Minnesota until tonight." Daniel said after a pause.

"So did I until I got home."

"Why'd she come back early?" Daniel asked. "I mean she could have done with the time off."

"A late night talk show on the radio would you believe."

"She came home because of a radio talk show?" Daniel questioned.

"Yeah sure you betcha."

"What kind of talk show was it?"

"One of those phone-in ones." Jack replied.

"What were they discussing?"

"Where a person felt safest. Sam as it turns out feels safest when she is with me, so she hopped on the first flight home."

"So you're happy because Sam came back?" Daniel concluded.

"Yes." Jack confirmed.

"Did she come in to work today? Because I should go and..."

"No she's still on leave until tomorrow."

"Then I'll give her a call at home."  
  
"She probably won't be there; she was planning on going shopping."

"For what?"

"She said something about needing to upgrade her computer. She wanted do something with the hard drive and get a new I want to say zed drive."

"Zip drive." Daniel corrected.

"Anyway she needed a new one because I dropped the one she had on the floor after I accidentally spilt coffee on it. Apparently circuits don't take well to that."

"I wouldn't think they would."

"Knowing Sam she'll be there all day. If you absolutely need to get a hold of her try her cell phone." Jack replied.

"It can wait until tomorrow. By the way if you want to see Jake, Teal'c is trying to teach him to meditate."

"The kid is four months old." Jack reminded Daniel.

"I know that, but Teal'c thinks that it will help him find inner peace and something I forgotten. If anything Jake likes the flickering candles."

"It would be just my luck for him to turn into a pyromaniac. Can't Teal'c just watch the Simpson's with him or something?"

"Jack he's four months old." Daniel echoed Jack's previous argument. "He's a little young for the subtleties of the Simpson's."

"You're never too young for the Simpson's. But I'll let that slide for now. I'll go up and see him as soon as I get a chance. I've got a team due back in ten minutes then one due to go out half an hour after that."

"Okay. I'll go and tell everyone you're in a good mood because Sam is back. It may make everyone less tense."

"You do that. I've got a bill from the commissary here that is in excess of what its allotted spending budget was, which needs my attention."

"I'll leave you to it then." Daniel got up and left.

TBC


End file.
